Decisions
by bam.potty
Summary: Un alma se vendió a cambio de otras dos, otra se intercambió por una vida. Dos decisiones diferentes marcaron muchos caminos y comprometieron más de una vida en el proceso. Una decisión tomada sin consultar, determino algo, desencadeno lo peor de quien siempre se creyó era un alma pura. El Lord Tenebroso logró lo que buscaba, manchar un alma pura a la que no le importo perderse.
1. Suicidal

1. Suicidal

Las voces podían oírse, aún con la puerta cerrada. En la sala común, solo se oían quejas, reclamos, en un tono de voz bastante tajante.

- ¡Estoy harta de que siempre suceda! ¿Carajo, es que no puede hacer algo bien?- se quejó una joven, con el entrecejo fruncido. Quién estaba frente a ella, le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? ¿Es que te volviste loca, Hermione? Es nuestro amigo - alegó Harry Potter, mirándola con sorpresa. Hermione, no le hizo caso.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Que yo sepa, nuestro objetivo es ganar la copa de las casas, no perderla. Discúlpame si no puedo perdonarlo y si no tengo la paciencia que tienes -

- ¡Sólo fue un accidente! ¡Neville simplemente se equivocó! ¡Sabes cuánto le teme al profesor Snape! - criticó Harry sin podérselo creer aún. Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Todos le temen, pero no todos hacen alarde de eso… -

- Pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - preguntó Harry con una mirada de sorpresa ante el carácter de su amiga.

- ¿A mi? Nada… ¿Acaso debería pasarme algo?... ahora hasta resulta que no puedo simplemente exasperarme, por la estupidez de Longbottom. Porque seguro que prohibirás eso también – bufó de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su apellido y no su nombre? -

- ¡Desde que no hace más que perder puntos para la casa! -

- Francamente no te conozco… - suspiró Harry, abatido. Ella, apenas le miró para responderle.

- Para la falta que me hace, que me conozcas… permiso -

Hermione no dijo mayores palabras y dejó a su mejor amigo, con más dudas que respuestas. Quizá, estaba siendo insensible, pero no más de lo que ellos fueron con ella.

Aún podía recordarlo y con pesar, miraba hacia ese pasado. Las palabras, zumbaban en su cabeza, como abejas y le causaban un dolor insoportable. Un dolor agudo.

_"- Ellos necesitan protección. También son parte de todo esto - suspiraba ella, con preocupación. Remus Lupin le daba la espalda y contemplaba unos papeles, que no se distinguían._

_- Lo siento Hermione, pero por ahora tenemos otras prioridades - aclaró Remus con un suspiro - De verdad, lo lamento -_

_- ¡Pueden perder la vida! Ellos son mi prioridad… Remus, ¡Entiende mi posición en todo esto! - Exclamaba mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia - no puedo simplemente dejarlos a su suerte, sin siquiera intentar protegerlos… -_

_- Lo sé, pero son muggles. Hay una pequeña posibilidad, de que Quién Tú Sabes, se acuerde de ellos. Además, ellos NO son parte de esto. Sólo son tus padres, no el ministro y su mujer - terció él sin darse cuenta del real significado de sus palabras_

_- ¡Pero necesitan protección! - Exclamó ella con cólera. Lupin apenas le prestó atención_.

_- Lo siento Hermione, no puedo hacer algo más - dijo y simplemente, desapareció de aquella estancia._"

No podía evitar recordarlo, eso le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia. Las cosas hubiesen sido mejor, si tan solo…

No, eso ya no tenía sentido. Eso ya se había acabado hacía mucho. Y ella debía empezar a dejarlo atrás y hacer caso de su consejo, tenía empezar a trazar su venganza, ellos debían caer. Ya habían perdido a muchos de los que amaban, pero eso jamás compensaría el hecho de que ella había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo, solo porque NO eran importantes.

- La amabilidad es para los tontos - se dijo, sentándose en la cama - La amabilidad, es para aquellos que no se saben defender. No me conocen. No todavía -

- No sé si te he dicho, que me gusta oírte hablar así - dijo una voz masculina, mientras salía de las sombras que lo ocultaban, a pesar de no ser ni las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Cómo diablos entraste? - Preguntó ella mortificada mirando en dirección a la voz - no recuerdo haberte invitado -

- Vaya recibimiento - se mofó él

- No estoy de humor para tus ironías… ¿Qué quieres? -

- Vale, no me pondré irónico, veo que Potter, te ataca los nervios y te patea el hígado… más que de costumbre, es decir - soltó él al observar la mueca que cruzó su rostro.

- No, quién me altera es el idiota de Longbottom… - corrigió la castaña masajeándose las sienes.

- Si te quitas la túnica te doy un masaje - dijo él, que no espero que Hermione le dijera que sí, sólo se sentó tras ella y cuando ella se hallaba en camisa, empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello - Estás muy tensa… -

- Y ¿Cómo no, si tengo que convivir con tanto idiota junto? -

- ¡Vamos! No puedes quejarte, disfrutas de los mismos privilegios que los prefectos de Slytherin… un cuarto para ti sola y no está nada mal, salvo por los colores - concluyó él, dándole un beso en el hombro.

- Demasiado rojo, ya sé… - ella acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho perezosamente.

Si alguien observara a la pareja en ese momento, nada bueno saldría de ello. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, compartiendo semejante intimidad no era posible, porque… no era posible, no habían palabras que describieran que algún alumno de cualquiera de esas casas estuviera en compañía del otro sin gritarse, ofenderse, insultarse y/o intentar matarse. Claro, que todo tenía una explicación, una que iba más allá de su mutuo odio por Harry Potter y compañía, ellos estaban relacionados de manera más profunda, aunque sólo ellos lo supieran.

- Pansy me pidió que te diga, que eres bienvenida a su habitación cuando gustes - le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- Al parecer olvidas, que no puedo entrar a TÚ sala común, según creo, cariño -

- Claro que no - terció él, con su acostumbrado tono ácido - simplemente que éste, belleza mía, es un armario evanescente igual al de la sala de los menesteres, su gemelo esta en la habitación de Pansy… -

Lo que sea que Hermione iba a contestar, se vio interrumpido por el repentino aporreo de su puerta. La escandalosa voz de Lavender Brown chillaba del otro lado - ¡Hermione! - Hermione frunció el ceño y bufó.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Brown?! - contestó aún sin abrir la puerta.

- ¡Abre! -

- Qué fastidio - dijo ella, que no tenia ánimo ni intención de moverse - ¡Insisto ¿Qué diablos pasa, Brown?! -

- Que tienes que venir - bramó con histeria en la voz.

Hermione rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, se levantó de su cómodo lugar, entre las piernas del muchacho, dejó a su acompañante con muchas ganas de estrangular a Lavender por la enorme intromisión. La castaña zigzagueo hasta la puerta con una temeraria mirada en los ojos, dispuesta a todo, y mucho más.

- ¿Por qué? – gritó una vez abrió la puerta y enfrentó a la rubia.

- Neville está en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, dice que se va a tirar - informó la muchacha del otro lado de la puerta.

- Brown, si quiere tirarse, déjenlo que haga lo que le venga en gana. Después de todo si se mata, será un cobarde menos en este mundo. Buenas tardes - le respondió a la muchacha que la miraba atónita, antes de que la castaña le cerrara la puerta en la cara - ¡Ah! Y agradeceré que no me molesten, estoy ocupada y siempre existe el prefecto Weasley que aunque sea un inoperante es prefecto, yo soy premio anual… no una niñera ¿Entendido? - escupió con altivez y petulancia. Algo nada propio de ella.

La carcajada de su acompañante se oyó en toda la sala común, la pobre Lavender no sabía qué hacer, además que ya tenía el chisme del año y no iban ni a la mitad del primer mes de clases del mismo. Ese Slytherin y ella, juntos en la misma habitación, juntos y no precisamente bien vestidos, ni peleando.

_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con ella?_

Lavender salía corriendo como energúmena. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esa primicia, era una verdadera noticia a todo dar; y ella como buena chismosa que comparte un rumor en cuanto lo oye, no iba a dejar a los demás sin oír lo que ella tenía que decir respecto a lo que acababa de presenciar en lo aposentos de la castaña. Continuó su camino, escalón por escalón, pasillo por pasillo. Tenía que comunicarlo. No podía esperar a que Harry lo oyera.

Al llegar a la torre, simplemente se detuvo para respirar. Sus pómulos estaban sonrojados y le hacía falta aire pero eso se arreglaba inhalando profundo. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Harry, pero él aparentemente era uno de los primeros.

- Con permiso… Disculpen - decía entre todos aquellos, que miraban a Neville quién intentaba acometer una locura.

- Me suicidaré, lo juro… - soltaba Neville, mientras poco a poco iba inclinando más y más el cuerpo.

Se inclinaba al vació, así que un paso más y nadie llegaría a tiempo para detener la caída, sólo podrían observar como el cuerpo del chico caía y se estampaba contra el césped.

- ¡Detente, no seas idiota! - exclamó Ron y Harry le miró de mala gana - ¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que hace bien en suicidarse? -

- Solamente, no lo insultes - se quejó Harry, en voz baja, mientras fruncía el ceño de la impotencia.

¿Dónde demonios estaba metida Hermione que no aparecía? ¿Tanto tardaba Lavender en encontrar a su amiga? No es que ella fuera; precisamente, impredecible. Debía estar en la biblioteca; su segundo hogar, o la sala común, en la peor de las situaciones estaría en el lago.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - chillaba Lavender, a lo lejos. Sin embargo, él no podía oírle - ¡Diablos! ¡Harry! -

- ¿Y qué haremos? - preguntó Dean con un suspiro lento - ¡Se va a lanzar! -

- ¡Traigan a McGonagall en el acto! - dijo una de las estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor, la muchacha iba en cuarto año y le tenía estima a Neville - ¡Solo ella puede detener esto! -

- ¡Harry, Hermione Granger, estaba con Theodore Nott a medio vestir, en su habitación! ¡Me aventó la puerta en la cara diciendo que estaba muy ocupada y que no quería ser molestada! ¡No estaban peleando, estaban casi desnudos! - gritó y los estudiantes, se mantuvieron en silencio, perplejos, preguntándose si no alucinaban, si habían oído bien. Luego, se volvieron para mirarla - Es cierto… ella tardó una vida en abrirme la puerta, me llamó por mi apellido; ella nunca hace eso, y dijo que existía otro prefecto que podía hacerse cargo de la situación, me dijo que ella es premio anual, no una simple prefecta, - susurró con una vocecilla, acto seguido imitó la voz de Hermione para decir - ¡Brown, yo no soy niñera de nadie, que Weasley se las apañe, es Prefecto! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! -

- ¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que dijo!?- le espetó Ron, furioso - ¡Hermione nunca! -

- Hermione, ya no es ella - meditó el joven, Harry.

Mientras él y Ron se acercaban a Lavender, la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo, cómo o por qué habían perdido a su mejor amiga, no dejaba ni respirar o estar en paz a Harry Potter. Ahora Lavender les salía con que Hermione estaba en su habitación de Premio Anual a medio vestir y con nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott, y por lo visto no tenía intención de ayudar en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Qué tenía con Nott? ¿Eran novios? ¿Se estaba acostando con Nott? ¿Cómo había entrado a la sala común un Slytherin? ¿Ella lo había hecho entrar? ¡Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, por la gloria de Agripa! ¿Por qué se comportaba con ellos de forma tan cortante? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser Neville, Ron, Harry, Lavender y etc., para pasar a ser Brown, Longbotton, Weasley y demás?

Mientras tanto en la habitación del Premio Anual, ella y su acompañante se metían en el armario evanescente para aparecer en la habitación de Pansy Parkinson.

- Hermione, querida, ¡Qué gusto verte! - saludó Pansy al tiempo que le daba un par de besos en la mejilla a la castaña.

- Hola, Pansy… me gusta más esta decoración que la de mi habitación - dijo Hermione al observar que en el lugar imperaban el verde, el plata y el negro.

- ¿Verdad que esta más de acuerdo, para gente de nuestra clase? - soltó Theodore con petulancia.

- Sí, pero ni modo. Yo estoy donde estoy y no puedo cambiar las cosas… -

- Sólo podemos planear la venganza… - apostilló Pansy con una sonrisa maligna - Potter, Weasley y el traidor de Malfoy caerán… -

- Suplicarán por piedad - dijo Theodore risueño.

- A mi sólo me importa que paguen por lo que me hicieron… quiero que lloren lágrimas de sangre de ser posible - sentenció Hermione mientras paseaba perezosamente por la habitación de la prefecta de Slytherin - no creo que sea difícil con Malfoy, ya saben que él no tiene quien lo defienda… y él, y yo estaremos más cerca que nunca ahora que somos premios anuales… -

- ¿Y Dumbledore qué es, un fantasma? - siseó Pansy - además se te olvida que el muy cobarde no vive aquí, sino en una torre aparte… -

- Pansy, no seas tonta, el vejete es fácil de convencer y complacer, basta con actuar bien - dijo Hermione aburrida - para conseguir lo que queremos… -

- ¡Exacto! El vejete, jamás pensaría mal de la cerebrito modosa de Hogwarts - dijo Theo - sin ofender, querida -

- Theo, cariño – sonrió Pansy con misterio – creo que ya es momento de demostrarle a la escuela completa, que debajo de lo que usualmente Mia llama uniforme, hay más que más y más ropa -

- Hey – alegó la castaña.

- Lo siento querida, pero se nota que usas mucha ropa, debajo de tu ropa – se encogió de hombros y Hermione hizo una mueca, aceptando la verdad.

- Creo que ella está bien como está – dijo Theo con la mirada en el techo.

- Eso es porque has podido ver lo que hay más allá de la ropa, Theo – Pansy rodó los ojos – es hora que los demás lo vean -

Hermione sonrió enternecida, tomó la mano de Theo con delicadeza, pero como decía Pansy, era hora de hacer notar más su cambio, sea como sea.


	2. Surprise

2. Surprise!

Eran las siete de la mañana, cuando una figura escondida debajo de; lo que era en toda regla una capa del colegio, salía de la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a los pocos alumnos que transitaban a esa hora por ahí pasmados de asombro, por lo escondida que iba.

La figura, había salido de la habitación de la Premio Anual, la misma que el día anterior, había dicho estar demasiado ocupada, como para ir a la torre de Astronomía a impedir que Neville Longbottom se aventara de la misma. Ahora, el pobre muchacho estaba en la enfermería con la mayoría de sus huesos hechos astillas, acompañado por Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quienes aún no salían de su estupefacción.

El chico, les había contado el motivo por el cuál había decidido darle fin a su _miserable_ existencia. Hermione lo había llamado _inútil bueno para nada_, salvo, que se considerara como algo digno de mencionar, el hecho de que él vivía para hacerle perder puntos a la casa de Gryffindor de la que ambos eran miembros desde su ingreso a la escuela.

Esa confesión los había dejado perplejos, y preguntándose otra vez ¿Quién era esa muchacha que había regresado al colegio? ¿Qué había pasado con la Hermione que ellos conocían? ¿Quién era ella y qué había hecho con Hermione Granger?

Habían notado los cambios de la muchacha durante la guerra, misma en la que ella, no había movido un dedo después de que lograran destruir el guardapelo de Voldemort. Habían hecho caso omiso a la insistente lengua de Hermione para destruir cualquier plan que estuviesen tramando, habían dejado de escuchar sus hirientes y desatinados comentarios ante cualquier situación.

Como un error garrafal habían dejado que Hermione se llenase de todo ese veneno, que se inyectara a cada momento una dosis de sarcasmo e ironía, acumulándose inevitablemente en su mente y corazón.

Hermione se movía bajo aquella capucha con una gracia envidiable para cualquier Dementor, muchacha de la escuela o profesor de la misma.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Pansy cuando llegó hasta ella, se hallaba al resguardo de las sombras de uno de los pasillos cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Hermione se quitó la capucha de la capa y sonrió con un brillo peligroso y maquiavélico en los ojos. Dumbledore jamás sospecharía, lo que ellos tenían planeado hacer en su último año en Hogwarts, así como tampoco sabía, que él junto a su famosa Orden, cargaban con más de una culpa sobre sus hombros.

- Jamás he estado más lista en mi vida, Pan - respondió ella, sin ser capaz de mostrar su desagrado hacía el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

- Bueno, entonces sígueme - indicó la muchacha mientras hacía su camino a un aula vacía, donde un aburrido Theodore mataba su tiempo haciendo levitar un par de maltrechas sillas – Aquí -

- Ya era hora - dijo él avanzando a saludar a la castaña - ¡Merlín, Mia! Qué mal te queda ese uniforme -

- Qué tierno, cariño… - mencionó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

- Sí, Theo querido, eso ya lo sabemos, y para eso también hay remedio - decía Pansy con un dejo de jocosidad en la voz - lo primero es que te maquillemos y hagamos algo con ese arbusto que tienes por pelo -

Hermione, frunció la cara ofendida y escupió; - Mi pelo no es un arbusto… pero estaba pensando en cortarlo en capas, de forma que quede un poco por encima de mi hombro – se lo peinó con las manos.

- Y lacio ¿Verdad? - Inquirió Theo - no es que no sea bonito así rizado, pero sería totalmente inesperado para ellos el verlo así, corto y liso -

- ¡Exacto, mi querido Theo! - aceptó una extasiada Pansy.

Pansy procedió a hacer el cambio de Look de la joven, el mismo que incluía cambiar la apariencia de su uniforme, darle un toque más informal, y hacer resaltar cada una de las curvas de la castaña. Cambiaron el color de la camiseta interior de la muchacha, de forma que fuera negra, llevaría la camisa semi-abierta y la corbata de su casa, precariamente colgada en el cuello, con un nudo bastante espantoso, en próxima opinión de la Subdirectora.

A las ocho de la mañana, el cambio estaba hecho y los tres estaban felices con los resultados. Pansy no podía sentirse más orgullosa de sí misma, Theo se sentía sumamente afortunado por tener a Hermione a su lado.

Por su parte, Hermione no cabía en sí de la "alegría", por fin mostraría cómo y cuánto había cambiado durante el tiempo en que esa parva de inútiles no la vieron, el maquillaje de color gris le quedaba fenomenal, la camisa con sólo dos botones puestos y con las mangas dobladas le daban el efecto informal y despreocupado que querían conseguir, la falda que ahora rozaba sus piernas estaba algo más corta de lo que alguna vez la usó y también mucho más apretada de lo que recordaba, sus zapatos de colegio, que bien podían pasar como botas de combate según Pansy, habían sido cambiado por unos muy femeninos, haciendo que se viera más alta.

Ella sonreía, mientras él sostenía su mano sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Lentamente, y como si quisieran hacer durar aquél momento, caminaban recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al gran salón. Los estudiantes que les veían pasar, miraban con sorpresa. Esos dos escudos jamás irían tomados de la mano ¿O si? Incluso Luna, que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como ella misma había empezado a pensar, puesto que había mirado bastante bien, se había sorprendido de la pareja que avanzaba a tomar desayuno, tomados de la mano, caminando con la altivez y elegancia propia de los dueños del lugar. Bien, quizá había sido idea de algún profesor, pensó encogiéndose de hombros y sin hacer caso al empujón que le propino Hermione al pasar a su lado sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, la misma figura que salió de Gryffindor horas antes, venía igual de escondida que cuando saliera de la sala común, esa mañana. Una vez dentro, se quitó la capa y no hubo mandíbula que no cayera al piso al ver entrar a la "_nueva_" Hermione Granger, más aún cuando vieron quienes venían con ella, uno estaba a su lado tomando su mano, la otra a escasos metros de la pareja.

Al entrar, Theo fue la comidilla de muchos en aquel lugar. Con un gesto suave, depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, a escasos milímetros de la comisura de sus labios, con la cabeza en alto y con un gesto narcisista. Ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia los reunidos. Su casa estaba que se ahorcaba y Slytherin por primera vez, estaba tan muda como una tumba abandonada. Helados, con los cuerpos entumecidos, así estaba todo el comedor.

- Disfruta tu desayuno, Mia - le dijo - nos veremos en otro momento, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer – miró a Pansy con intriga.

Hermione asintió sin borrar esa malévola sonrisa llena de picardía de sus labios, acto seguido emprendió la marcha para ir a sentarse lejos de Weasley y Potter, pero aún en la mesa de los leones. Ronald no sabía si se había caído de la cama o si estaba en una de esas extrañas pesadillas donde nada es lo que debe. Draco por su parte, miraba a sus compañeros, que estaban enfurecidos. Codearse con una Gryffindor... ¡Tenía que estar bromeando, si pensaba que eso estaba permitido!

- Nos vemos en Pociones, Mia - le dijo Theo con un tono conspirador y todo aquél que lo escuchó, se atragantó con su desayuno.

- Claro - contestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio, siendo consciente de que todos le miraban.

- Hasta más tarde, Mia - despidió Pansy con esa mirada de autosuficiencia que todo el castillo le conocía - disfruta de tu desayuno… -

- Hasta luego, Pan… y gracias - se despidió la castaña que avanzaba a su mesa, donde todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock.

Potter y su pelirrojo amigo, no sabían en qué planeta se hallaban, mientras que en la mesa de profesores nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Esa no podía ser Hermione Granger, la Premio Anual, recientemente proclamada.

¿Dónde estaba la desaliñada muchacha que era parte viviente de la biblioteca? Nadie comprendía, solo sabían que esa no era la muchacha que todos conocían.

Theo no decía una palabra, solo caminaba seguido de Pansy hasta llegar a su mesa donde se sentó de una forma muy galante en paralelo a la castaña.

Definitivamente, todo aquello le encantaba, que los Gryffindor e incluso su propia casa, sintiera miedo de sus acciones. Que el colegio se preguntara qué demonios pasaba no tenia precio.

Una vez sentada, Hermione tomó un plato y se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor, de tanto andar con sus nuevos amigos hasta se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Ya no se sonrojaba como una niña pequeña, sino que levantaba el mentón con altivez.

- Her… Hermione ¿Qu… qué le hiciste a tu cabello? - preguntó un azorado Ronald Weasley.

- Nada - le contestó la castaña al viento.

- ¡Claro que sí! No soy idiota, está más corto que anoche… - observaba el pelirrojo en busca de algo más que estuviera fuera de lugar - y esta lacio, tu cabello no es así -

- Además le hiciste algo a tu uniforme - soltó Harry Potter, aun sin saber quién era la muchacha frente a él.

- No es la gran cosa… ahora no molesten caballeros, déjenme desayunar en paz - soltó ella poniendo toda su atención en su desayuno - y Weasley, permíteme poner en duda, el hecho de que no seas idiota -

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, las teorías eran variadas y cada cual más hilarante que la anterior. Novia de Nott, amiga de las Serpientes, hechizada con un imperio, victima de un filtro de amor, aprendiz de zorra, el típico caso del chico malo que manipula a la chica sosa de la escuela, etc.

- Bonito maquillaje, Hermione - cacareó la escandalosa voz de Lavender Brown, tratando de sacarle información.

- Gracias, Brown – contestó sin siquiera mirarla, tomó una última cucharada de su cereal y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a irse del lugar.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que una lívida profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ellas, la mujer tenía la cara fruncida en un rictus de furia, sus labios casi formaban una línea y sus ojos centellaban peligrosamente.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – dijo Minerva para evitar que la castaña se fuera.

_"Que martirio, con esta gente", __pensó la Premio Anual aburrida__._ Se dio la vuelta con gracia, haciendo que su liso y brillante cabello llamara más la atención, si es que era posible, de los que la rodeaban.

- Dígame, Profesora – ladeó su cabeza, formando una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere decirme, qué demonios cree que le ha hecho al uniforme escolar? – la mujer junto sus manos en su pecho, en un claro gesto para evitar tomar su varita y cambiar a su estado original la vestimenta.

Hermione la miró y puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

- Nada, sigue siendo mi uniforme ¿No? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

- Su cara de sorpresa no me convence Señorita Granger, pero tiene razón, sigue siendo un uniforme, aunque con notorios cambios – aceptó a regañadientes.

- Uniforme es uniforme – sentenció tratando de darse la vuelta.

- Espere ahí, no le he dicho que puede largarse, usted tiene…-

- Párrafo 17, inciso 3, en relación al reglamento escolar, sección tercera de la ley escolar – interrumpió Hermione subiendo algo la voz – y cito "El alumnado tiene derechos y obligaciones, así conlleva un rendimiento optimo en sus calificaciones el poder acceder a cuyas oportunidades el cuerpo de profesores, Director o Directora incluidos, puedan ofrecer.

Siendo como regla general el uso obligatorio de blusa blanca – _Hermione se la tomó_ – corbata correspondiente a su casa – _la apuntó_ – falda hasta seis dedos por sobre la rodilla – _se la midió, cinco dedos_ – zapatos unicolor que proporcionen tanto comodidad para el alumno, como para el personal del colegio – _los mostró; sencillos, negros_.

Como excepción, queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de colores que no correspondan a su casa o que puedan ofender al prójimo.

Para cursos mayores, el maquillaje está claramente prohibido, siendo escasamente aceptados, aquellos colores tierra o grises, sutiles y sin mayor connotación.

Hermione miró a Lavender, la muchacha trataba de tapar con su flequillo el color rosa pálido que llevaba en los parpados.

Como parte final, se le permite al alumno o alumna, llevar el cabello de manera que lo estime conveniente, siendo la petición, pero no obligación, que le pide la escuela, de llevarlo de manera simple y sin extravagancias" termino de la cita –

Minerva la miraba descolocada, ella no era tan estúpida como para pensar en algún momento que Hermione hacía esto sólo por diversión, la mujer sabía que había algo más allá de la sombría mirada que su otrora alumna preferida le brindaba.

Hermione abrió los brazos tratando de que su profesora dijera algo, nada salió de su boca. Sin querer ser insistente, pero siéndolo de todos modos, volvió a subir la voz: Director, ¿he errado alguna palabra?

- Todo ha sido correcto – sonrió el anciano, estirando una mano hacia ella, dándole el crédito.

- Ahora, si no me necesita más, me tomaré el atrevimiento de ir a clases, ya que para eso se supone vengo aquí – dio media vuelta y se reunió con Theo.

- ¿Y Pansy? –

- Ella, bueno, sólo quería darle una sorpresa al gran comedor, como regalo por tu cambio – dijo abrazándola y perdiéndose en una esquina.

- No entiendo –

- Déjala – sonrió Theo – es Pansy -

Y mientras Hermione sonreía con esa frase, Pansy se divertía como nunca en el gran comedor. La ceniza adornaba su azabache cabello, mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres, corrían fuera del salón o se metían debajo de las mesas para no manchar sus cabelleras y arruinar sus elaborados maquillajes.

El cielo arrojaba toneladas de ceniza, como en medio de una erupción volcánica, oscureciendo y tornando gris todo a su paso.

- Me encanta el gris – sonrió la pelinegra para después salir del salón para que no la descubrieran.

Más allá, casi a un metro por donde se había escabullido Pansy, Luna tomaba entre sus manos una pequeña mota de ceniza, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiera visto.


	3. Malfoy and WTF?

3. Malfoy and What the fuck?

La primera semana de clases resultó para Hermione, Theodore y Pansy una constante diversión, había momentos en los que la castaña a duras penas conseguía reprimir la carcajada que siempre amenazaba con escapársele, cosa que los otros dos no lograban ni con intentos de asfixiarse.

Potter y Weasley, no lograban asimilar que su amiga de toda la vida, la misma que para uno era casi su hermana y para el otro era algo así como el amor de su vida, estaba ahora rodeada de serpientes y para colmo se reía de ellos con sólo verlos. ¿En que pesadilla habían venido a caer?

Fue a la mitad de la clase de DCAO; del viernes, que los tres muchachos terminaron revolcándose de la risa, luego de que Lupin hiciera un comentario con respecto a la forma tan sorprendente en que algunas personas habían cambiado.

- Lo más "_dramático_" de la cuestión, muchachos, es que a algunas personas la guerra las - decía Lupin sin quitar la mirada del nuevo trío de Hogwarts - hizo cambiar para mal… - Theodore, Pansy y Hermione, que hacían el más denodado de los esfuerzos por aguantar las ganas de reírse, no lograron su cometido.

La primera en estallar en sonoras carcajadas fue Hermione, que había renunciado a la idea de morder con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de su camisa, le siguieron Theodore y Pansy, la última terminaría resbalando de su asiento, lo que significó que cayó de trasero al suelo, causando que los otros dos que ya se sostenían las costillas se aventaran al piso como acto de solidaridad.

El profesor y sus alumnos estaban estupefactos y mudos, ninguno sabía cual era el chiste que hacía que esos tres berrearan de risa.

Sólo cuando se percataron de que Lupin los miraba furioso, tomaron un nuevo aire para seguir riendo hasta las lágrimas. Y el profesor, comprendiendo que él era el objeto de semejante cosa, contorsionó la cara en una mueca de ira, lo que hizo que los chicos rieran aun más; si era posible, y terminaran llorando mientras rodaban por el piso.

- ¡Largo! - chilló el licántropo furioso - ¡Los tres, fuera! -

El trío se arrastró fuera del aula aún carcajeándose de lo lindo. Una vez fuera, las chicas limpiaron sus lágrimas, mientras Theo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Cinco minutos después, ya habían logrado su cometido, pero fueron avistados por una colérica profesora Sprout; otra de las victimas de la actitud arrogante y prepotente de esa _nueva_ Hermione, la mujer al verlos, no pudo evitar que una mueca casi maniaca iluminara su rostro.

- ¡Granger, Nott, Parkinson! ¿Qué diablos hacen fuera del aula en hora de clases? Y tirados en un pasillo como si fueran costales de papas - soltó la mujer en su intento por pedir explicaciones.

Los muchachos fruncieron el rostro y se levantaron limpiando sus ropas antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer sin dar mayores explicaciones.

- ¡Les he hecho una pregunta! - bramó la mujer al borde de un ataque de ira.

- El _licántropo ese_ nos pidió de forma no muy amable, he de añadir, - decía Pansy por encima del hombro - que nos retiráramos de su clase -

- Ese hombre tiene un espantoso sentido del humor - le comentó Hermione a Theodore, que como ya se hacia costumbre la tenía abrazada a él.

- Y ni qué decir de que es… pobre, andrajoso, cascarrabias y tiene una mujer feísima, ¿Saben qué? Me pregunto como diablos puede dormir con semejante mujer al lado sin despertar a la mitad de la noche y morir infartado - dejó caer Theo con ese acostumbrado tonillo de prepotencia.

- Simple querido, las… - Hermione se detuvo un segundo a pensar en el calificativo adecuado para el causante de todas sus desgracias - _alimañas_ como… _él_ - escupió con desprecio la castaña, que le devolvía una mirada fría y diabólica a la sorprendida profesora de Herbología - no mueren tan fácilmente y tienden a juntarse entre sí -

- Una lastima, si no fuera así ya nos habríamos librado de un ser tan inferior a nosotros… - dijo Pansy al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en dirección al salón de clases - dentro de las paredes del castillo -

- Y lo que es peor… al llamarse a si mismo profesor nuestro, espera respeto - se mofó Theo dibujando una sonrisa despectiva.

- Pues que siga esperando, pero sentadito, mira que he escuchado, que de tanto esperar, terminas convirtiéndote en profesor de Herbología – apostilló mirando con rencor a la petisa mujer.

Theo y Pansy largaron una nueva risotada al tiempo que emprendían su camino de retirada. Sprout aún no sabía qué demonios había pasado, sólo sabía que esos tres habían sido expulsados de clase por algún motivo y no tenían intenciones de pedir perdón por ello.

- Por cierto, Pan… creo que deberás comentarle a tu señora madre que el licántropo nos echó de clases sin motivo alguno - picó Theo con animo de seguir molestando.

- Sí, alguien debe quejarse del trato que recibimos aquí - concluyó Hermione al tiempo que sonaba la campana, los alumnos salían y ella movía la mano como si ellos fueran dueños del lugar.

- OH querida, cuenta con ello… - comentó Pansy poniendo su mejor cara de mártir - _Madre, ese hombre, si es que así se le puede llamar a un licántropo, nos echó de clases a Theo, a Mia y a mí, sin motivo alguno… _- teatralizó con la mano en el pecho.

Todos los que pasaban los observaban sin saber qué hacer o pensar, metros más allá Lupin trataba de explicarle a Sprout qué había pasado, cuando las carcajadas malévolas del trío resonaron otra vez en el silencio que se había hecho en el pasillo, donde todos se abrían para dejarlos pasar pues no daban crédito a que la mejor alumna de Hogwarts actuara de esa forma.

Quizás pudieran pasar por alto su nuevo look, que se juntara con un par de serpientes pero nadie podría pasar por alto la confirmación de que los rumores de que se había vuelto por demás insoportable y pretenciosa fueran ciertos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Theodore y Hermione, eran la nueva _"pareja"_ de aquel colegio. Los profesores no dejaban de sorprenderse, con las actitudes adoptadas por la otrora _**alumna modelo**_. Incluso Sprout, quién había recibido uno de los famosos, y nuevos, comentarios, de Hermione, lograba descifrar qué pasaba dentro de las paredes del castillo. Aún podía oír sus risas en su cabeza, al igual que Remus Lupin _¿Qué sucedía con ellos, o mejor dicho con ella?_ Dumbledore ya no parecía verle gracia a lo que la muchacha hacía, pero tampoco había conseguido hablar con ella.

El lunes de la semana siguiente, mientras estaban en clases, Hermione mordisqueaba su pluma y escuchaba hablar a Minerva, con un monumental aburrimiento. Miró a sus compañeros de oficio y suspirando, se dejó caer en su asiento, de una forma maleducada.

Pansy rió por lo bajo y Theodore, le guiñó un ojo de forma sexy, ella procedía a mirarse las uñas; suspirando de tedio, sin prestarle atención a la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora, que ya no sabía qué más hacer con ella, le había gritado más de una vez; sin obtener resultados, había amenazado con hacer lo mismo que Lupin, mandarla a la dirección, a ayudar a Filch con sus actividades e incluso con no dejarla presentar sus exámenes pero con Hermione no era la cuestión. Realmente esa muchacha estaba empezando a jugar con su suerte, de más… ser premio anual significaba dar buen ejemplo no caminar por la vida con esa actitud.

- Pronto tendremos exámenes, sobre la materia - indicó la mujer, paseándose por los asientos. Hermione, la imitaba hablar y suspiraba, tratando de no morir de aburrimiento - Será mejor que estudien, si tienen esperanzas de aprobar conmigo -

Hermione pasó una, de las 2 horas más largas de su vida, era tan aburrido estar en ese lugar que ya no significaba nada para ella, que no podía evitar aburrirse hasta casi quedar en estado de coma. En ese momento la campana sonó y Theodore y Pansy suspiraron; como siempre, al saberse libres. Hermione les miró con mucha felicidad y luego, caminó junto a ellos, sosteniendo la mano de Theodore.

- Exámenes… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién los necesita? Apuesto que ve una de mis "D", que no he tenido ninguna y la infarto – bufó la castaña con cierto dejo de maldad en la voz.

- ¿Podrías sacar una D? - preguntó Theodore, sin vacilar. Hermione asintió, sin vacilar tampoco.

- La sacaré si quieres, Theo - dijo ella, con una voz dulce - Pero a mí no me gustan las "D", me gustan las "T"... - se mofó la castaña con sorna y no dudo ni un ápice en empujar a Weasley y Potter cuando pasó al lado del par - Weasley, deja de estar con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua, podrías ser más considerado con tu novio, Potter e indicarle que así, se ve ridículo -

Potter la miraba horrorizado sin ser capaz de decir nada, Weasley enrojecía de vergüenza al tiempo que ella levantaba la cara con petulancia y seguía su camino lanzándose unos metros más allá al cuello de Theodore, que volteó y levantó las cejas señalando que ella le pertenecía.

Esos idiotas no sabían del enorme placer que le proporcionaba el humillarlos, en público o en privado, al fin y al cabo eso se lo merecían y a ella eso la hacía sentir poderosa. De la chica inocente y buena que ellos conocieran ya no quedaba nada y de eso se habían encargado todos ellos, ahora no podían quejarse, era su culpa que ahora ella tuviera el alma tanto o más podrida que la gente que tenía al lado, los mismos a los que antes tanto había odiado.

Los estudiantes, habían quedado bastante preocupados con el asunto de la prueba de Minerva McGonagall. Sin embargo, los tres, estaban bastante despreocupados. Hermione tomaba los libros y los miraba con mucha calma. ¿Para qué leer ya, si tenía todo un sin fin de cosas por hacer? Theodore pensaba lo mismo, mientras Pansy hacía garabatos con su pluma, en las hojas de su libro de transformaciones.

- Dios, esto es tan mortalmente aburrido - musitó Hermione.

Theodore sostenía un libro y le miraba con mucho pesar. Hojas y hojas de información inútil. Estando en eso, la joven se levantó del asiento y con un suspiro suave, caminó hacia el muchacho.

- Necesito tu ayuda con la tarea- dijo, acercándose a su oído y sosteniéndole por la corbata para acercarlo aún más a ella. Theodore esbozó una sonrisa y la contempló, mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa - En ningún libro, dice cómo debo besar a los chicos. ¿Tú sabes cómo debo hacerlo? - preguntó con seriedad en las facciones, pero con un tono bastante falso de inocencia.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?- indicó Theo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Hermione movió uno de sus dedos, llamándolo y abriendo un poco sus piernas. Madame Pince, hizo un siseo con los labios, indicando que debían callarse. Para cuando los alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca y más concretamente, en la misma mesa que la Premio Anual y compañía, vieron que la bibliotecaria se quitaba las gafas, sólo entonces miraron hacia lo que ella estaba mirando. ¡Hermione en la mesa con Theodore!

Aquel muchacho, colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y se alzó levemente, al tiempo que adentraba las manos bajo la corta falda de la joven. Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente, le contempló ladeando la cabeza y apoyó los brazos en la mesa llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás con eso, invitando a Theodore a hacer lo que gustara. Ambos estaban a centímetros de besarse, Pansy estaba que moría de la risa.

- ¿También quieres, el capítulo dos? - le dijo y levemente, rozó sus muslos, con sus piernas. Hermione asintió, y fue entonces cuando Ron estalló.

- ¡Pero...! ¿Qué demonios? - chilló y la silla cayó al suelo - ¡Apártate de Hermione, maldito imbécil! -

Theodore intentó no oírle, pero no pudo. Colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Hermione y le indicó que esperara un poco. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ron.

- ¿Qué dijiste, pobretón? - siseó con algo de calma, sólo algo.

- Dije, que la dejes tranquila... -

- Ve a meterte en el trasero de tu novio y déjanos en paz, estamos algo ocupados como puedes ver… - le escupió a un Ronald que no supo qué hacer, volteó a mirar a Hermione y dijo - ahora Mia… ¿En qué nos quedamos? -

- En que también ibas a darme el capitulo dos - el tono despreocupado de Hermione dejó en una pieza a Harry, el moreno miraba como una casi sin importancia escena se daba ante sus ojos.

- Ah, sí… y ¿Lo quieres aquí? - susurró Theodore.

- ¡Por qué no! – exclamó Hermione, sonriendo por primera vez.

Draco Malfoy venía emergiendo de entre las estanterías, cuando soltó el libro que sostenía en sus manos al ver la escena que tenía frente a él.

- Nott… ¿Qué mierda crees que heces? - chilló el rubio completamente fuera de sus cabales.

- ¿Qué acaso no se nota, Malfoy? Estamos jugando un poco - Respondió Theodore, sin siquiera mirarle.

Lo siguiente que supieron los presentes es que Potter, Weasley y Malfoy le saltaban encima a Theodore en un intento conjunto por estrangularlo. El muchacho, como buena serpiente que era, se movió con tal agilidad que Pansy y Hermione estaban paradas tras él segundos después.

- ¿Jugando? ¿Con una sangre sucia? – indagó con una peligrosa voz, Madame Pince lo miraba con algo de temor después de mandar a un alumno a llamar a algún profesor.

- Te lo advierto Malfoy, no la vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia, si valoras tu vida - amenazó Theodore después de haberle asentado un puñetazo de los buenos al rubio, que ahora se hallaba tirado en el piso cual muñeco de trapo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonora y armoniosa carcajada, duró bastante poco y sólo fue notada por los que estaban más cerca de ella. Pansy en cambio, transformó su expresión, ella conocía a Malfoy mejor que ellos dos, y sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso. Pero se calmó, ya que eso exactamente era lo que quería Hermione.

- Te mataré Nott - siseó Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Me matarás, Draco? ¿Vas a llamar a tu papi, para que me mate? -

- ¡Voy a golpearte!- le gritó Draco con enojo desmesurado. Quiso abalanzarse sobre el joven, pero una voz suave y lenta, carraspeó al fondo.

- No, Draco. No golpearás a nadie – musitó Snape, con su usual semblante cansino y aburrido. Hermione pestañeó y cabeceó varias veces, fingiendo que de solo verle le daba sueño. Pansy hizo lo imposible por aguantarse la risa.

Draco estaba enojado, sin entender qué rayos le había golpeado. Miró al profesor, con sus ojos grises, llenos de enojo. Theodore sonreía aún, aunque Snape le miraba de forma amenazante.

- Tengo entendido, que ocurre algo entre usted, señor Nott y la señorita Granger - dijo y rodó la vista hacia ambos - Exijo una explicación de su parte -

- ¿Hermione? ¿No ve que ella es un amor? Además, ¿Qué no podría suceder entre Hermione y yo?, si está tan hermosa…Tan b… -

- ¡Silencio! - le espetó Snape y Hermione, le lanzaba un disimulado beso a Theodore, quien sonreía - ¡Ahora mismo, irás conmigo a mi despacho! ¡Y no sé qué diablos tienes tú que ver, Draco, pero vienes también! -

Draco miró a Theodore con enojo y antes de empezar a caminar, él le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro. Hermione vio a Theodore, con un rostro de preocupación. En un susurro suave, Theodore le dijo algo como "_Estaré bien, cariño_".

Luna tomaba con calma el libro que el rubio había soltado por el pleito de hace unos segundos, lo puso de vuelta en la estantería, sin despegar sus ojos del hermoso cielo azul.

_**&.**_

A mitad de camino, Severus se contenía de no explotar ante los jóvenes, que apenas se miraban. Draco no podía comprenderlo. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo en el mundo, que Theodore Nott, encontraba atractiva a Granger? ¿Y qué demonios le pasaba a ella, que se creía lo mejor del mundo? Bueno, debía decir que esa personalidad era mucho mejor que_** "Yo lo sé todo y más, y me esfuerzo en que todos lo sepan"**_. Mientras divagaba, Severus abrió la puerta de su despacho y antes de empezar, miró a Nott.

- Espera aquí. Y si te atreves a irte, juro que no olvidarás el castigo que voy a imponerte – amenazó.

- Descuide señor, no hay prisa. Tómese su tiempo - sonrió Theodore, y Snape torció el gesto.

Al entrar, Draco supo que su profesor y jefe de su casa, estaba lo bastante molesto como para ponerse más pálido de lo que era. Draco, esperó por el oportuno regaño que no iba a tardar en llegar.

- ¿Es que acaso te volviste estúpido? ¡Ponerte a pelear como un burdo Muggle! -

- ¡Pero es que usted, no vio lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Maldición! - se defendió.

- Cuida tus palabras - le dijo Snape con un siseo débil - Ilústrame, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? -

- ¡Estaban a punto de besarse, de tocarse, de lo que sea que hubiesen querido hacer! ¡Perdóneme si soy el único que ve que Theodore es un imbécil y un…! -

- ¡He dicho que cuides tus palabras, Draco! - le gritó Snape y el joven, le miró con enojo. Rodeó el escritorio y se dispuso a detenerse junto a la puerta. Snape le miró de mala gana.

- Debiste detenerlo… ¡No permitimos actos como esos, en nuestra institución! Mucho menos, con Granger que…-

- ¿Detener? ¿¡Detener!? ¡Ni siquiera usted hubiese podido detener, que esos dos se acostasen juntos! Es que a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué diablos está haciendo usted, cuando sucede todo esto? -

- ¡Te exijo respeto! - dijo Snape, quién seguía palideciendo. Draco soltó una burla.

- ¡Respeto! ¡Qué respeto ni qué respeto! Debería vigilar mejor a sus alumnos. Hacer su trabajo. -

- Vete de aquí antes de que… Antes de que haga algo que no te agrade - dijo Snape, intentando contenerse - y te deje castigado por toda tu vida -

Theodore observó a Draco, que salía como un vendaval y sin mirarle. Ladeó la cabeza y había comenzado a silbar, cuando Snape le pidió que pasara. Theodore lo hizo sin chistar y entró lentamente. Severus le miró de mala gana. ¿Qué diablos significaba, acostarse con Granger? ¡Por amor a Merlín, que esperaba que sólo fuese un tonto rumor! Theodore se sentó pulcramente y con un suspiro, acomodó su uniforme. Juntó sus manos en su regazo y con una sonrisa, esperó. Severus volvió a torcerle el gesto.

- Supongo que Draco, está inventando cosas - le dijo y Theodore arqueó una ceja.

- Sí, es un poco infantil. Cree en Ponys y en Arco Iris de azúcar. Pero… ¿De qué me habla? - espetó con inocencia.

- Draco mencionaba - dijo Snape, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario - que usted intentaba besar a la señorita Granger. Quizá ir más lejos… -

- Mire como lo dice. Eso se llama, tener una… -

- ¡No te he preguntado cómo se dice! ¡Quiero saber si es verdad! - gritó Snape, en sus trece. Theodore se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

- No es por nada, pero Hermione está… -

- ¡Tampoco quiero saber cómo diablos está! -

- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo quiere que le responda? - preguntó Theodore con fingida inocencia y tratando de lucir ofendido - ¿Hay algo de malo, con hacer amigos? ¿Con tener lindas y hermosas amigas? -

Severus iba a contestarle, pero pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo. Con un suspiro lento, intentó mantenerse calmo, antes de que Draco y Theodore acabaran con su vida. Bueno, si resistió a Lord Voldemort y a Dumbledore… un par de adolescentes idiotas no debían ser la gran cosa o ¿Si?

- Será mejor que dejes de jugar al casanova o jugarás dentro de las mazmorras por un mes -

- Me halaga el calificativo, pero me ofende al mismo tiempo. ¿Dejar a Hermione? ¡Si es una amiga _muy_ querida! -

- Pues búscate a otra a quién querer, Nott, por que si vuelvo a verte te… -

- "_Castigaré por el resto de tu mugrosa vida, de estudiante_" - se mofó el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir del despacho del profesor de pociones - no quiero ofenderlo, _profesor_… pero usted no es quién para darme ordenes, y lo que haya o deje de haber entre la señorita Granger y yo, no le incumbe ni a usted ni a nadie - acto seguido cerró la puerta dejando a Snape con la mandíbula en el piso.

_**&.**_

El día del examen había llegado y con ello la oportunidad de Hermione de darle gusto a Theodore, sacaría la bendita "D". No es que le costara algún esfuerzo, simplemente debía escribir unas cuantas tonterías alrededor del pergamino que contenía el examen y listo.

El ambiente en el aula de transformaciones era de lo más silencioso, todos los alumnos morían de nervios o ansiedad. En cuestión de minutos Minerva McGonagall entraría ahí y todos tendrían que demostrar que habían estudiado porque querían o necesitaban pasar la asignatura.

- Bien, como ya saben estamos hoy es el examen de inicio de semestre, tienen cuarenta minutos para terminar el examen, ¡Adelante! - soltó Minerva mientras los pergaminos se iban repartiendo y cada alumno tomaba uno.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos de esa mañana, Hermione se los pasó jugando con su pluma sobre el examen sin escribir más de dos respuestas, necesitaba que las dos fueran correctas o obtendría una "T" en ves de una "D", ese no era el trato con Theodore.

- Plumas abajo - ordenó la profesora.

Un movimiento de su varita y los pergaminos volaban a su escritorio, mientras más de algún alumno miraba con impotencia a su pergamino.

- Pueden leer u charlar sin hacer escándalo, antes de que termine la clase tendrán sus notas – informó Minerva.

Pansy y Theodore se acercaron a Hermione quien se hallaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Debía admitir que habían momentos en los que se preguntaba cómo o por qué había llegado a esto, la respuesta siempre era la misma, esa tropa.

Por ellos perdió lo que más amaba en el mundo y ahora ellos perderían todo lo que amaban, Draco Malfoy pagaría por los errores de su querido padre, ese mismo imbécil al que tanto admiró, sería el causante de su ruina… un viejo refrán reza, _**"Justos pagan por pecadores"**_, ese mismo refrán se aplicaría al rubio.

El trío se pasó los siguientes sesenta minutos planificando lo que harían, se habían reído como unos enajenados por lo bajo, cuando la joven les contó a sus amigos que sacaría la "D" que había apostado con Theo, mataría de un infarto a la cacatúa de McGonagall.

De pronto los pergaminos empezaron a regresar a sus respectivos dueños, solo faltaba uno y el dueño del pergamino observaba a la profesora con un brillo de maligno placer en los ojos, el mismo que Minerva McGonagall aferraba entre las manos con desesperación, mientras se repetía que no podía ser, esa persona jamás sacaría semejante nota, no podía ser, quizás la falta de sueño la hacían ver cosas que no eran ciertas.

- Señorita Granger, acérquese - susurró la anciana al tiempo que sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el final de esa clase.

La chica se levantó, tomó su mochila y la mano de Theodore que ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, era parte del plan lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- Lo siento _profesora_ pero se me hace tarde para llegar al lago… - escupió la muchacha al tiempo que Theo la abrazaba, siguió caminando sin más.

- ¡Granger, le he dado una orden! - gritó McGonagall.

- Y yo le he dicho que lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para discutir mi futuro académico, buenas tardes – dijo sin voltear y con calma en la voz.

- ¡Granger! -

- Estoy ocupada, buenas tardes -

Dicho esto, de la mano de Theo, caminó hasta reunirse en la salida con Pansy.


	4. Lesson One

4. Lesson One

McGonagall se había pasado la tarde entera buscando a Hermione y no la había encontrado en ninguna parte, ni cuando fue a la biblioteca, fue Madame Pince quien le dijo que la muchacha no ponía los pies en el lugar desde aquel incidente.

- ¿Cuál incidente? - preguntó McGonagall sin saber de qué cuernos le hablaba la bibliotecaria.

- Desde el día en que ella terminó sentada en una de las mesas de este santo templo de lectura - comunicó la bibliotecaria totalmente escandalizada - mientras dejaba que el muchacho Nott la manoseara a su antojo sin que ella dijera o hiciera algo para impedirlo… Malfoy se volvió loco y le gritó una sarta de improperios mientras la señorita Parkinson se carcajeaba a sus anchas como si fuera algo gracioso lo que pasaba, entonces esos dos se agarraron a golpes como dos vulgares muggles y sólo cuando el profesor Snape llegó, pararon - explicó la mujer dejando a la jefa de la casa de los leones más preocupada que antes.

- ¿Estás segura que era la señorita Granger?... digo, ella no sería capaz de algo así, no es su forma de ser - soltó la anciana totalmente desesperada, queriendo creer que había oído mal.

- Sí, Minerva… era tu alumna, la misma que durante años fue la alumna modelo - le reprochó Pince - de esa muchacha correcta no queda ni la sombra, y tengo la impresión de que los causantes de ello son precisamente sus nuevas "amistades" -

Después de aquello Minerva McGonagall empezó a buscar a Hermione Granger como si de su hija se tratase.

Hermione; por su parte, ni siquiera se dignó a asistir a las clases de la tarde, tenía mejores cosas que hacer en compañía de Theo; Pansy se había _sacrificado_ por ellos y había ido a clases para pasarle sus apuntes más tarde, mientras ellos dos se habían dedicado a lo suyo.

A las siete de la noche cuando se servia la cena, Hermione aparecía por el gran comedor en compañía de Pansy, Theo debía ir a averiguar el dato que les faltaba para terminar de trazar su plan.

- Te reitero Pan, si pudiese ser cambiada de casa, lo haría sin chistar, pero ya sabes, el Director es una pieza indoblegable – rió Hermione – claro, indoblegable mis calcetines -

- Sí, pasemos a por fracasados como Longbotton y Brown junto a su apéndice Patil, los tres unos imbéciles sin remedio - se mofaba Pansy sonriente.

- Ésas dos son unas descerebradas… Longbotton es un inútil bueno para nada más que perder puntos – la castaña frunció el cejo, de solo recordar, le causaba molestia.

- Ya pero entre los tres el premio es de… - dijo la morena.

- Longbotton, sí… ese idiota aparte de cobarde es inseguro, lento, torpe… - decía Hermione con una mirada malévola en el rostro, habían caminado hasta terminar paradas frente al grupo de Gryffindor del cual hablaban - resumiendo un completo espécimen en extinción… te juro por Morgana que me sorprende que sea un mago, podría bien pasar por el eslabón perdido… ¿Sabías que ni siquiera ha tenido novia? Y bueno, eso es lógico, quién querría estar con alguien como él -

Neville estaba totalmente rojo, no sabía qué decir o hacer, desde antes de que la guerra terminara Hermione lo trataba de esa manera, vivía refiriéndose a él como un adefesio mientras le restregaba en la cara cada error que cometía. Aun podía recordar la última vez que lo había humillado delante de todos, ese mismo día se había aventado de la torre de astronomía en un dramático intento de suicidio.

Pansy largó una carcajada maligna, le gustaba la nueva actitud de Hermione, antes siempre había pensado que tenia muchísimo carácter y mucha seguridad en si misma cuando se enfrentaba al traidor de Malfoy, pero ahora que su lado oscuro había salido a flote y ella conocía la verdad detrás de todo ese cambio, de su relación con Theodore y de los motivos y razones que tenía para odiar a Potter y compañía de la forma en que lo hacía, no podía negar que la chica le gustaba más que antes.

- ¿Quién? - escupió la muchacha mientras giraba hacia su interlocutora - además está lo del mes pasado… ¿Te acuerdas, Mia? - preguntó con ponzoña.

- Como olvidarlo, Pan… ese día Theo y yo estábamos ocupados cuando la escandalosa y descerebrada de Brown aporreó la puerta de mi habitación y nos cortó la inspiración - alardeó Hermione aún a sabiendas de que Theodore y ella no habían estado haciendo nada malo - por cierto fue un conmovedor intento de suicidio, - se mofó la castaña - ¿Tirarse de la torre de astronomía? En qué mundo cree que vive, somos magos por Morgana -

Hermione jamás había sido tan hiriente con alguien por eso era muy querida en su casa, pero desde que se juntaba con las serpientes y tenía esos aires de superioridad no había quien la aguantara o apreciara.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; una vez más, no daban crédito a lo que oían, esa no podía ser la inocente, inteligente y tierna Hermione que ellos conocían y querían de formas diferentes y parecidas, entre sí. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella cambiara tanto? ¿Cuándo había empezado a odiarlos tanto? ¿Por qué los odiaba? ¿Qué le habían hecho para merecerse eso?

Pansy y Hermione disfrutaban al máximo al ver el rostro de Neville totalmente descompuesto a causa de la humillación y la vergüenza pública de la que era objeto, una vez más se había preguntado ¿Dónde había ido a parar la chica que siempre lo había ayudado sin importarle el que dirán? Sin obtener respuestas.

La mesa de Gryffindor observaba no sólo perpleja sino molesta y ofendida a la Premio anual que ahora era una arpía, la copia de Malfoy, el mismo que ahora era amable o a secas educado con ellos.

- Mia, querida, realmente siento pena por ti, mira que vivir con tanto traidor, tanta retardada, tanto tipejo, una comadreja y un idiota con complejo de héroe como Potter debe ser una tortura - se compadecía Pansy mientras palmeaba el hombro de Hermione fingidamente.

La castaña frunció la cara, no porque le molestara la forma que su amiga tenía para referirse a los miembros de su casa sino por otro motivo, la molestia de que Pansy se quedaba corta a la hora de describir lo que era para ella vivir en la casa de los leones.

- Pan, decir que es una molestia es quedarse cortísima, es una tortura, tener que arreglar sus errores, tener que pretender convivencia cuando lo que más necesito en estos momentos es desinfectarme de tanta idiotez junta – suspiró abatida.

- Olvidas decir que ese par viven quejándose de que son Prefectos y tienen muchas obligaciones al ser eso y miembros del inútil equipo de Quidditch de su casa - agregaba Pansy totalmente extasiada.

- Sí, pero no te he contado que las malas lenguas dicen que ese par son unos invertidos - explicó la castaña cosechando con su comentario más de una reacción entre los presentes - son novios según oí decir… alguien me contó que se pasan la noche entera juntos – Hermione movió las cejas con significancia - Gracias a Merlín mi habitación tiene un hechizo que no permite que los ruidos molestos se oigan dentro y obviamente ellos no pueden oír lo que yo hago -

- No tengo nada en contra de personas así, pero me molesta que no lo admitan – Pansy meneó su cabeza negativamente, falsamente contrariada.

- Aja, el punto es que me estoy volviendo loca, no soporto aguantar tanta idiotez junta -

En ese momento Harry Potter reaccionó totalmente histérico, era una completa mentira lo que la castaña estaba diciendo, él y Ronald no eran más que amigos, como hermanos y toda la casa de los leones lo sabía.

Ronald por su parte se puso de pie y antes de que Potter dijera o hiciera algo le estampó a Hermione una bofetada de las buenas, causando que la castaña no terminara tirada en el piso gracias a que Theo; quien acaba de llegar y se acercaba a las chicas apareció al rescate, alcanzó a sostener a Hermione antes de que ella golpeara el piso y miró furioso al pelirrojo que respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la impresión que sus actos le causaban, él siempre había despreciado a los cobardes que osan golpear a una mujer, ahora era uno de ellos.

- ¡Ron! - exclamó escandalizado Potter mientras tomaba a su amigo de los brazos para impedir que hiciera algo más de lo que debiera arrepentirse luego, ya bastante tendría con auto atormentarse más tarde por lo que acababa de hacer - cálmate hombre -

- Allí tienes la prueba de lo que te acabo de decir, Pansy - soltó Hermione sobándose la mejilla; sin ser conciente de que tenia el labio inferior roto a causa del golpe, y fulminando con la mirada a Weasley - Potter, controla a tu novio ¿Acaso no saben que es de cobardes golpear a una mujer? -

Pansy no llegó a decir nada pues en ese instante Minerva McGonagall se acercaba casi a la carrera al grupo, una vez cerca pudo ver que el por labio inferior de Hermione resbalaba un poco de sangre, el impacto del golpe que Ronald Weasley le acababa de dar se lo había roto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! Señorita Granger explíquese ¿Por qué esta sangrando? - ordenó la mujer.

Theodore se adelantó y mientras sacaba su pañuelo para limpiar a la muchacha explicó; - Pasa profesora McGonagall que el troglodita de Weasley acaba de golpear a Hermione… - Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el pañuelo de seda del Slytherin tocó su boca - lo siento -

La castaña no vio mejor manera de tomarse una pequeña parte de su revancha hacía los dos Gryffindor parados frente a ella que poner cara de mártir y decir; - No sé qué diablos le pasa profesora, yo venía llegando con Pansy cuando él se levantó de la silla y me abofeteó, de no ser por Theodore habría terminado en el suelo - estaba al borde de las lagrimas según la profesora que miraba iracunda al pelirrojo.

- ¿Es eso cierto, señor Weasley? - preguntó horrorizada y furiosa.

- Sí, pero es que… - trataba de explicar Ronald avergonzado, bajando la cabeza mientras se zafaba del agarre de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Sin peros! ¡Golpear a una mujer es un acto vil y cobarde! Queda usted castigado hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que a mi me de la gana de levantarle el castigo - dictaminaba la mujer mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba la cara de la castaña que se hallaba refugiada en los brazos de Theo a espaldas de la mujer.

Mcgonagall giró y la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor de parte de la muchacha que se regodeaba de placer por dentro, Weasley castigado, eso era sólo un adelanto de lo que les esperaba de ahí en adelante, sería una guerra sin cuartel y ella junto a Theo y Pansy saldría vencedora.

- Pero… ella empezó - se defendió Ronald furioso - insinuó que Harry y yo somos algo más que amigos -

- ¿Señorita Granger usted dijo semejante cosa? - preguntó la mujer más furiosa que antes, eso sí que era el colmo, esa muchacha se estaba pasando de graciosa y estaba empezando a jugar con sus nervios y paciencia.

- Claro que no profesora, no sé de dónde saca Weasley semejante cosa - respondió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos - jamás creí que fueras capaz de mentir de esa manera Weasley -

- Tú eres la mentirosa Hermione - chilló el muchacho rojo de ira.

- ¡Mentira! Tú me pegaste sin motivo alguno… ¡Estas loco! Deberías estar internado en San Mungo -

- No digas mentiras, Hermione… - escupió Harry Potter procurando no perder los papeles - llegaste con Parkinson y empezaste a decir que odias estar en Gryffindor… nos insultaste a todos -

- Eso no es cierto, profesora - rebatió Pansy fingidamente ofendida.

- No lo es… todos las oímos decir eso y más… - soltó una alumna de Ravenclaw mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a defender al dueto dorado de Gryffindor.

Hermione que otra vez estaba refugiada en los brazos de Theodore, pretendiendo llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, miró a la muchacha y siseó; - Cierra la boca si no quieres saber de lo que una autoridad es capaz de hacerle a una inocente y estúpida estudiante como tú, idiota - la muchacha se cohibió de inmediato ante la amenaza de la Premio Anual y enrojeció.

- Repita lo que acaba de decir, señorita Patterson - pidió la profesora de transformaciones totalmente confundida.

- Nada, profesora… dije que ya terminé de cenar y me retiro -

- Una decisión sabía - murmuró Theodore sin apenas mover los labios.

- Como sea, límpiese la sangre y venga conmigo Granger, usted y yo debemos hablar - ordenó la mujer.

- Lo siento profesora, pero tendrá que esperar… primero voy a cenar - contestó la chica con insolencia mientras se alejaba en compañía de Theo y Pansy.

- Claro que no, Granger… le di una orden… -

- Usted no es nadie para darme ordenes, profesora -

- Claro que lo soy, soy la jefa de su casa y usted hará lo que yo mande si no quiere terminar en detención hasta fin de año, haciéndole compañía al señor Weasley -

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Hermione fingidamente compungida al tiempo que sonreía burlona, ya sabía de qué iba la cosa y se divertiría de lo lindo.

- ¡Sí! - Exclamó la mujer roja de ira - explíqueme que es eso de sacar una "D" en un examen de inicio de curso… está a punto de terminar la escuela y si sigue manteniendo este promedio, perderá su cargo de premio anual y terminará sin conseguir trabajo… ¿Acaso eso no le importa? -

_"Claro que no"__pensaba la muchacha sin dejar de mirar altaneramente a la mujer frente a ella._

- ¿Qué no es obvio? - Preguntó Hermione altaneramente mientras jugaba con el cabello de Theo - simplemente no me dio la gana de estudiar, punto… no perderé mi puesto ya que éste me fue otorgado por el ministerio y yo tengo muchas influencias que me evitaran perder el cargo ¿Verdad? - le preguntó picadamente a Theo que asintió arrogante y burlón, Pansy; a su lado, reía divertida, esa gente era una diversión asegurada cada día del año, 24x7 - y por lo del trabajo no se preocupe… cuando salga de _aquí_ no tendré que trabajar un solo día de mi vida, tengo la vida arreglada… ahora con o sin su permiso me voy a cenar… Theo, ¿Crees que pueda sentarme con ustedes? -

- Claro que sí Mia, vamos no sea que los imbéciles de tu casa quieran volver a golpearte solo porque sí -

Los tres se alejaron rumbo a la mesa de las serpientes ante la estupefacción de todo el mundo.

Una vez sentados Theodore le sirvió la cena a Hermione y empezó a darle de comer como si ella fuera una pequeña niña, causando la furia de Draco Malfoy, que no perdió el tiempo en empezar a gritar.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? - estalló Draco, apartando cuanta silla y persona, estorbaba su camino.

- Cuido de Hermione. Lo sabrías, si tuvieras a alguien a tu lado - dijo y Pansy se rió levemente. Draco en cambio, se ruborizó gracias al enojo. Miró a Pansy y ella desvió la mirada.

- Puedo creerlo de éste cerebro de rata, pero no de ti, Pansy Parkinson. -

- Ella sabe qué es lo que le conviene y qué no. No necesita que se lo digas. ¿No es así, Pansy? -

- Exactamente - apostilló ella con el tenedor entre los dedos.

Hermione inspiró, cuando Draco se acercaba al sitio donde estaban. Theodore insistió en darle el último bocado de alimento, pero ella se negó con un gesto de tedio. Si seguía caminando hacia ellos, seguramente le daría una indigestión y por ende, era mejor no continuar comiendo. Theodore soltó el pañuelo y miró a Draco. Estaba rabioso, sus ojos grises destellaban llenos de ira.

- Demonios, me has arruinado la cena. Malfoy - se quejó Hermione - y tan exquisita que estaba - dijo, acariciando el rostro de Theodore. El joven sonrió con orgullo y la contempló.

- Por favor… Si pudieran, seguramente lo harían sobre la mesa. Allí mismo… justo ahora - alegó el rubio.

- Considéralo, como celos ¿Tienes celos? - dijo Theodore - Mírate ¿Qué tienes tú entre brazos, más que el dinero de papi? -

- ¿Y tú que tienes, a una Gryffindor? ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes atraer a una de tu propia casa, que vas en busca de otra? - picó tratando de descolocarlo, algo difícil.

- ¡Hermione no es ninguna "otra"! - Exclamó Theodore, perdiendo la paciencia. La mesa Gryffindor, muy pronto, comenzaba a participar en la discusión - Hermione es mucho más de lo que tú cerebro de doxy entiende -

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Oh vamos, Granger es sólo otra de las "_yo soy dios y nada me afecta_", del trío dorado… - se mofaba Malfoy con malicia, Theodore le acababa de dar un motivo para meterse con la muchacha.

- Te equivocas - dijo Hermione, con mucha paciencia - eso fue ya, hace mucho… -

Incluso Draco, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. ¿Cómo pudieron quebrar una amistad, tan "fuerte"? Antes de preguntarse por los motivos, lo mejor era acabar con esa idiotez, de una buena vez. De todas formas, Slytherin que se apreciara, no estaba con personas de otra casa y mucho menos, de su casa rival. Aunque bueno, a ciencia cierta, todas las casas eran sus rivales. Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y miró a los demás. Sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo normal y su cabello, seguía despeinado. Estaba paranoico, estresado. ¿Cómo cambiaban las reglas en un dos por tres?

Theodore al observar que Draco no tenía más argumentos, decidió que no prestaría atención. Se levantó con mucho cuidado, al igual que Pansy. Rodeó la silla de Hermione y extendió su mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Hermione tomó su mano con mucho placer y se levantó, con un gesto delicado, como si un caballero le estuviese pidiendo su mano, para ir a bailar o para casarse. Draco les observó, sin poder hablar. Su mente estaba dormida.

- Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero ella está muy cansada y necesita reposo. Tengo que pensar en mis chicas. Son lo más importante. Recuérdalo Malfoy y quizá así, tengas una novia - soltó Theo divertido.

El comedor estaba estupefacto, las miradas iban y venían. Los estudiantes no podían creerlo, incluso los mismísimos profesores, que esa noche habían asistido a la cena. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - suspiró Padma, mientras miraba a Hermione y compañía salir del lugar irse - Hermione tiene que… -

- Hermione no nos necesita- espetó Ron, al otro lado - si quiere hacer lo que le viene en gana, pues que lo haga. Luego no quiero escuchar sus súplicas y ruegos de perdón -

- Eso es lo que más quisieras, ¿No, Weasley? - escuchó una voz arrastrada y alzó la cabeza. Draco le miraba con rabia. Ron no le dijo palabra alguna y bajó la vista hacia su plato - tal parece ser que te quitaron a tu amada rata de biblioteca… ahora ya no tendrás esposa -

Ron no le contestó y Draco, continuó mirándolos, mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Por supuesto, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. También era su guerra, así tuviera que pelearse con Theodore, como dos burdos Muggles. Caminó con mucha paciencia hacia Theodore y antes de que pudieran salir, pasando a través de las mesas, tocó el hombro de Hermione. Hermione caminaba un poco más despacio. La muchacha le miró con rabia, pero no retrocedió.

- Supongo que te ha de parecer, muy genial. Es que lo entiendo, con esos dos tarados que te gastabas como amigos. Claro, tenías que buscarte algo mejor. De todas formas, ¿sabes qué? Regrésate por donde has llegado, por que no nos gusta tratar con sangre sucias. Nos dan asco, nos disgustan – siseó Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con semejante comentario. Parecía que Draco Malfoy, tenía neuronas muy despiertas. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía tener, que no estuviera comprada por su padre? Le miró con una sonrisa suave y le habló con un dejo de malicia.

- Ten cuidado Malfoy, no sea que termines pagando por todo lo que has hecho temiéndole a una sangre sucia como yo - amenazó Hermione malévolamente

- Tendría que estar loco para temer a un engendro como tú, sangre sucia - escupió el muchacho, rojo de ira.

Acto seguido, le vació una jarra de jugo de calabaza a la joven, que sólo gritó molesta mientras lo miraba, dispuesta a matarlo a golpes. Theo no la dejaría hacerlo, así que se conformaría con gritar; - ¡Esta me las vas a pagar Malfoy, te lo juro! Como que soy Hermione Granger, me las vas a pagar… -

- Qué miedo te tengo… rata de biblioteca… ¡Mira cómo te temo! - se burló el rubio antes de salir de gran comedor; seguido de un perplejo Zabini.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y él era testigo de ello, riendo a carcajadas. La chica se veía realmente graciosa cuando estaba molesta, pero no podía negar que había cambiado para bien tras la guerra. Tenía un buen cuerpo, no lo negaría nunca, pero era una sangre sucia y él no pondría jamás sus ojos en alguien tan insignificante como ella.

- Cálmate, Mia - pedía Theo al tiempo que le ponía su capa encima, no fuese que alguien empezara a mirar de más.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Me acaba de tirar una jarra de jugo de calabaza encima. Pero te juro que pagara por esto - amenazaba ella sin poder contener su ira.

- Si, lo hará… pero paciencia mujer… - dijo Pansy tratando de apaciguar un poco las cosas - tenemos otras cosas que hacer, como para preocuparnos por Malfoy y su inmadurez mental. Ya tendrás tiempo para tu venganza con él -

- Tienes razón, Pansy, primero Potter y compañía… luego Malfoy - concedió la muchacha.

Una rato después el trío salía del gran comedor precedidos por los murmullos de lo que había pasado esa noche, ¿El chisme perduraría? Quién sabe.

- Sueña bonito, preciosa - decía Theo frente al retrato de la dama gorda cuando se despedía de la castaña.

- Si sueño contigo, claro que sueño bonito -

Theo sonrió y vio como su _princesa_ se perdía dentro de la torre de los leones.

A penas y había caminado unos metros cuando Potter y Weasley que venían llegando escupieron; - ¿Qué haces aquí Nott? -

- Nada que te incumba comadreja… - dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ellos con el habitual sigilo de los miembros de su casa - _Petrificus Totalus _- dijo apuntando a ambos, acto seguido le propino una patada en las costillas al pelirrojo, un crack acompañó la mirada de dolor del chico mientras un sonriente Theo decía - eso es solo un adelanto de lo que será la lección numero uno, señoritas… nadie que se meta con Hermione, saldrá bien parado, buenas noches y dulces sueños - caminó unos pasos más y giró para decir - sería bueno que le avisaran al traidor de Malfoy que si sigue molestándola, yo mismo me encargaré de que suplique por morir… ella es mía, por decirlo de alguna forma, y a mi no me gusta compartir… que pasen una feliz velada -

Y al quitar el hechizo, retumbó en casi todo Hogwarts, el grito de dolor de Ron.


	5. The Book of Shadows

5. The Book of Shadows

Se había pasado la última hora esperando a que Hermione bajara y ésta vez no la dejaría salirse con la suya y simplemente escapar porque le provocaba hacerlo. La noche anterior esa serpiente de Nott le había roto tres costillas a Ron, después de que ella los había humillado públicamente por diversión; una muy asquerosa y cobarde por cierto.

Para colmo había tenido el "valor" de irle a McGonagall con el embuste de que ella no había dicho ni ésta boca es mía y Ron le había levantado la mano; cobardemente y estaba de acuerdo con eso en todo sentido, porque se le había zafado un tornillo.

_"__Después de que Hermione se reuniera con Pansy, ésta la arrastró junto con Theo a la mesa de Slytherin, Ron había caído sentado, más bien desparramado como un costal de papas en su asiento ante la mirada asombrada de todo el mundo._

_- Vale Ron, ella fue una arpía al decir semejante cosa de ustedes, pero ¡Hombre, no tenías que golpearla! - le soltó un horrorizado Seamus_.

_- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿¡Acaso no oíste ni una palabra de la sarta de mentiras que ésa…mujer dijo!? - exclamó el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de más de uno en la mesa de al lado._

_Había tenido que hacer un denodado esfuerzo por no soltar una palabrota en referencia a la Premio Anual, ganas y motivos no le faltaban pero debía controlar su vocabulario pues McGonagall aún lo observaba con ira y no quería tener problemas con su madre, no más de los que tendría cuando se enterara de lo sucedido._

_- Yo no estoy diciendo que no se lo mereciera pero por lo menos podías haberle lanzado un hechizo no una bofetada - se defendió el muchacho algo azorado ante la mirada asesina del pelirrojo._

_- Seamus, yo no voy a soportarle absolutamente nada a ésa…- siseó Ron tratando de controlar su enfado - desde antes de que la guerra terminara está con esas ínfulas de grandeza, se cree mejor que nosotros y se pasa la vida humillando a cuanta persona se le pone enfrente -_

_- Todos estamos de acuerdo en que esa no es la Hermione que todos conocíamos y queríamos pero de ahí a pegarle hay un gran trecho - dijo Lavender demostrando que __sí__ tenía cerebro._

_- Sí, debes admitir que fuiste un cob… un poco brusco con tu reacción - se corrigió Parvati al ver que la mirada de peligro del chico ahora iba dirigida a ella._

_Neville que aún no había abierto la boca para nada solo atinó a decir; - No es que me ponga del lado de Ron… pero… lo que ella hace no tiene nombre… ya la oyeron hablar, esa no es Hermione… algo le está pasando -_

_- Sí, pero yo no me pondré en plan de detective - cacareó Ron mientras se embutía un buen trozo de cordero asado, la mejor forma de aplacar su rabia era comiendo aunque después se indigestara por comer en ese estado de rabia - en algún momento nos enteraremos qué cuernos se trae entre manos -_

_La comida transcurrió en "paz" hasta que fueron testigos; junto a todo los demás presentes, de la pelea de la chica con Malfoy, ella salía del brazo de Nott con los mismos aires de suficiencia que si fuera dueña del castillo y los demás sus simples lacayos, Malfoy había soltado esa sarta de cosas sobre que Ronald se quedó sin esposa y eso le repateó la bilis al pelirrojo._

_Después había sido gracioso; tenía que admitirlo, ver como el rubio le tiraba por la cabeza la jarra de jugo y ella por poco y le saltaba al cuello cual leona dispuesta a matar al muchacho, pero otra vez Nott al rescate la abrazó y no dejó que ella moviera un dedo._

_Iban regresando a la torre de Gryffindor y Ron iba arrastrando los pies para disgusto de Harry que se moría del cansancio y lo único que anhelaba era la calidez de su cama, pero Merlín parecía querer arrebatarle cualquier posibilidad de dormir en paz esa noche._

_- Ron, amigo… ésta vez si que te pasaste y aunque no niego que se lo merezca, creo que mañana deberás pedirle una disculpa - le decía Harry mientras trataba de persuadirlo, sabía que ella era terca y él orgulloso pero si no le pedía una disculpa Merlín sabe qué podía pasar._

_- Yo no pienso pedirle ni un vaso de agua, porque lo más seguro es que esa… me de veneno - contradijo el pelirrojo para disgusto de su amigo que sólo atinó a rodar los ojos._

_- La conoces y sabes que se pondrá más pesada de lo que ya está si no lo haces… -_

_- No, lo que hará será burlarse en mi cara… -_

_- ¿Y no te sientes fatal por lo que hiciste? -_

_- Que me sienta como un gusano no quiere decir que me voy a poner a lamerle los zapatos -_

_- Como sea - escupió Harry con un tono cansino._

_El silbido despreocupado de alguien llamó su intención y fue entonces cuando vieron que ese odioso Slytherin venia caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras se pavoneaba después de que la castaña entrara a la torre a encerrarse en su habitación, como era su nueva costumbre._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Nott? - habían preguntado coléricos. _

_- Nada que te incumba comadreja… - dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ellos con el habitual sigilo de los miembros de su casa - __Petrificus Totalus __- dijo apuntando a ambos, acto seguido le propino una patada en las costillas al pelirrojo, un crack acompañó la mirada de dolor del chico mientras un sonriente Theo decía - eso es solo un adelanto de lo que será la lección numero uno, señoritas… nadie que se meta con Hermione, saldrá bien parado, buenas noches y dulces sueños - caminó unos pasos más y giró para decir - sería bueno que le avisaran al traidor de Malfoy que si sigue molestándola, yo mismo me encargaré de que suplique por morir… ella es mía, por decirlo de alguna forma, y a mi no me gusta compartir… que pasen una feliz velada -_

_Y al quitar el hechizo, retumbó en casi todo Hogwarts, el grito de dolor de Ron. Cuando al fin logró que su amigo se pusiera en pie lo llevó a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey les había soltado un discurso sobre lo bruscos que eran los unos con los otros, después les había comunicado que el chico tendría que pasar la noche ahí pues tenia tres costillas rotas._**"**

La vio bajar las escaleras de su habitación mientras tenía esa ya perenne mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro y lo vio todo rojo.

- ¡En este preciso instante me vas a explicar qué está pasando contigo Hermione Granger! - chillaba furioso Harry Potter mientras apretaba el brazo de la muchacha con excesiva fuerza, no fuera a ser que se le escapara otra vez.

La había pillado cuando iba de salida hacia el gran comedor, supuso él. Bajaba con la mochila colgando perezosamente de su brazo y el uniforme totalmente desordenado, aún le retumbaban todas y cada una de las palabras de la castaña la noche anterior.

- ¿A mi? A mi no me pasa nada, Potter - contestó Hermione haciéndose a la desentendida, pero al sentir que el agarre se hacia más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor que le atravesó el antebrazo derecho - Haz el favor de soltarme, bruto -

- No, no hasta que me digas qué te hemos hecho para que nos trates de ésa manera - exigió él completamente fuera de sí a la mitad de su sala común.

Le importaba poco si atraía más atención de la necesaria sobre ellos, pero necesitaba saber qué demonios le estaba pasando a su ex mejor amiga y aliada para que se comportara de esa forma. Debía oír de sus labios el motivo de su cambio.

- Porque me da la gana, ¡Suéltame! - ordenó Hermione presa del dolor - yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de porque ahora te detesto, gran héroe - se mofó la muchacha aún sintiendo que el dolor le atravesaba el brazo.

Era un dolor que más allá de ser sólo a causa del agarre del que era victima, tenía que ver con _ese_ secreto que guardaba tan celosamente hasta que fuera el momento oportuno de que el vejete, la orden del pajarraco, Potter y los Weasley debieran saber.

La sola idea de las caras de todo el mundo cuando supieran la razón y supieran que ellos tenían la culpa de todo, sería su máxima venganza. Había noches en que en medio de los gritos en los que se despertaba a causa de sus pesadillas aún podía oír la voz de Voldemort comunicándole lo que tenía que hacer si los quería salvar.

Un nuevo zarandeo la sacó de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos para ella, sólo Theo y Pansy sabían de ello, y Theo más que nadie había llorado amargamente al saberlo. No era justo, y lo que ése psicópata la obligó a hacer no tenía perdón de dios, y además había sido por nada, había obedecido por nada pues al final no había salvado aquello que tanto amaba, todo había sido un embuste para que al final sucediera lo que había pasado.

- ¡No me vengas con esas mentiras! Que podrás estar irreconocible, pero hay cosas que no cambian y eso es que sé cuando mientes Hermione – rugió Harry.

- En serio – la castaña sonrió con algo de locura en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo Harry esta vez con un murmullo por voz.

- Adivina –

- ¡Si no me lo dices, juro sacártelo a golpes! – chilló impotente.

- Atrévete, hazlo y sabrás de lo que soy capaz, Potter - escupió ella con todo el odio que logró reunir al tiempo que zafaba su brazo de las manos del chico - no sólo yo, si te atreves a tocarme un solo pelo te juro por Merlín y aquello que más he amado en esta vida que haré que Theodore te dé lo que mereces frente a toda la escuela - amenazó la muchacha.

- Hay que ver en qué te has convertido, la chica que yo conocía no necesitaba esconderse detrás de la patanería de ningún hombre para defenderse - soltó Harry sin saber porqué le decía todo eso.

Hermione rió con cinismo, y escupió; - Potter, yo no necesito que me defiendan, pero él lo hará de todas formas y será de lo más divertido ver como lo hace, Theodore y yo estamos unidos de una manera que esa cabecita tuya no entendería ni aunque te lo explicara con dibujitos, es algo muy profundo y que no se puede borrar -

- ¿Qué forma profunda ni qué forma profunda? Eres la amante de Nott y nada más - espetó Weasley que venía entrando por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda, aun lucia pálido pero la rabia se le notaba a leguas de distancia.

- Cuida tu lengua Weasley, ya sabes como son de chismosos los habitantes de este… _lugar_ - soltó con desprecio la castaña mientras miraba alrededor - no sea que Theodore se entere y en vez de romperte una costilla, le mande a tu madre tus restos en una caja, igual que lo hicieron con tu hermana - volvió a amenazar y al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho sonrió malévolamente y soltó - Oh, sí, Theodore me lo contó anoche cuando vino a darme mi beso de buenas noches -

La impresión que las palabras y la obvia amenaza sutil de la premio anual dejaron a los que pasaban por ahí estupefactos, ni en sus sueños más locos hubieran imaginado que ella sería capaz de propiciar semejante cosa.

- Habla, Hermione ¿qué te pasa? - ordenó Potter preso de la desesperación.

- Es muy fácil… si en verdad quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo a tu amigo el licántropo, hace un tiempo atrás le pedí un simple favor… una cosa de _amigos_… a la mitad de la guerra y él no lo hizo… -

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ronald sin saber a qué se refería la castaña.

- Si ese idiota me hubiera escuchado cuando debió, nada hubiera pasado - escupió Hermione más para sí misma que para ellos.

- ¡No! - chilló Ronald colérico - lo queremos oír de tus labios -

- No fastidies, niño… y ahora me largo de aquí, apesta y a mi me están esperando - concluyó mientras salía por el hueco del retrato seguida de cerca por Harry y Ronald.

- Claro… tu amante te está esperando… ¿No crees que es muy temprano para ir a revolcarte con tu serpiente, Granger? - soltó Ronald con toda la frialdad que logró conseguir.

Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos y ésta vez fue ella la que abofeteó a Ronald con todas sus fuerzas mientras Theo, quien recién llegaba, se reía al ver el espectáculo. La bofetada no sólo dio como resultado que la mejilla de Ronald se pusiera como su cabello, sino que las uñas de la chica, dejaron varias líneas visiblemente marcadas.

- Buen golpe - articuló Theo aplaudiendo.

- No vuelvas a hablar de lo que no sabes… - siseó Hermione, con una sonrisa descarada presa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué Granger, qué harás? ¿Le escribirás a papi diciendo que te tratamos mal o le dirás que oír tus verdades te arde? - se mofó el pelirrojo causando que un latigazo de dolor se cerniera sobre Hermione.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba antes su rostro, flaqueó al escuchar ésas palabras de la boca de Weasley, pero antes de dejarse manipular, enfrió sentimientos y facciones, para sisear sin tener ningún tipo de pudor.

- No, querido, no, pero hoy empieza la venganza… tú y todos los demás pagaran por lo que me hicieron - dijo muy bajito acercándose a Ronald, susurrándole a milímetros de su oído, quién sintió que el piso dejaba de estar bajo sus pies al percibir la cercanía y el perfume de la muchacha.

- Mia, deja ya de perder el tiempo con estos fracasados ¿Sí? Pansy nos está esperando - apremió Theo con un tono de inconfundible celos.

- No seas impaciente, sólo le comentaba a Weasley que hoy empieza el juego - comentó ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

- Tengan cuidado señoritas, piensen en sus movimientos muy bien… aunque de todas formas no servirá de nada, nosotros ganaremos, que pasen buen día - se burló Theo mientras junto a Hermione desaparecía por el pasillo.

Un rato después, Hermione caminaba con la mochila afirmada fuertemente en un hombro, mientras que Theo imploraba que ningún quejido saliera de su boca al sentir la presión de la mano de la castaña en la suya.

Theodore sabía que el sólo hecho de haber oído nombrar a su padre, de parte de unas escorias como aquellas, había accionado el botón de Stop que Mia hace poco había logrado controlar. Recordaba como antes, con la sola mención de sus progenitores, sus ojos tomaban un extraño color nebuloso y su corazón trotaba a un ritmo totalmente anormal, ni muy rápido para estar furiosa, pero tampoco lento como para estar tranquila.

Con la ayuda de mucha paciencia, y sobre todo con la de Pansy y Theo, Hermione pudo controlar esa adrenalina mezclada con odio y furor. Podía escuchar el nombre de sus padres, sin querer golpear a alguien y sin siquiera que se notara su descontento, pero eso no prohibía, que ella hirviera por dentro.

Ya cuando sus propias uñas en su palma se clavaban con dolor, Hermione se percató de lo tensa y contenida que estaba, liberó de la tortura a sí misma, a su mochila y de paso, a Theo, quien no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Gracias - sonrió ella - por no quejarte, digo -

- No agradezcas - le rozó la mejilla, para doblar una esquina incierta que no llevaba al gran comedor - haría lo que fuera por hacerte sentir mejor y tú lo sabes -

- Debería sentirme mejor con ése comentario - susurró ella para abrir una de las aulas vacías - pero no da resultado - no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena de amargura y dolor se dibujara en su rostro.

- Ten paciencia Mia, pronto nos _sentiremos_ - recalcó la palabra al tiempo que palmeaba su hombro cariñosamente – mejor -

- ¡Hasta que llegan! - gruñó Pansy.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor, con la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas, la falda peligrosamente arriba, y unos botones desabrochados de más. Los miraba de lado al decir esas palabras, pero los seguía con los ojos mientras ellos tomaban asiento frente a ella, divertidos.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano, Mia? - inquirió Pansy, golpeando su palma con la varita.

- Una plaga de comadrejas, profesora - rió la castaña, fijándose recién en el rojo de su mano.

- Mia le ha dejado un pequeño presente a Weasley, sus uñas marcadas en la piel - añadió Theo divertido.

- ¿Qué? - se escandalizó Pansy, bajándose con elegancia de la mesa.

- Lo sé, Pan, lo sé - rodó los ojos la castaña - "_Dejar marcas de uñas es símbolo de putismo, aunque la palabra no exista, y una dama jamás lo hace_" - recitó.

- Que sea la última vez, nosotras no caemos tan bajo - sentenció la pelinegra con altivez, para diversión de Theo.

- Fue un impulso, pero entiendo, señora - bromeó.

- Señora será esa Brown, que no sabe la diferencia entre pintarse y maquillarse - hizo una mueca - pero no nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar de frivolidades, no señor, estamos aquí, para divertirnos -

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Theo como un niño.

- Estamos para realizar nuestro fin, nuestra venganza, nuestra Vendetta, nues…- recitaba Pansy.

- ¡Un momento! - Atajó Theo - ¿No desayunaremos? -

La castaña y la pelinegra lo miraron de una manera, que hizo que Theo sólo se encogiera de hombros, dándose por respondido, las chicas rodaron los ojos, y es que Theo decía, que sin desayuno, no rendía, pero no había tiempo que perder.

- Aquí - volvió a hablar Pansy - tengo un bello cuaderno, donde escribiremos nuestros planes, verán la "P" en la contraportada, es de mi familia, ni mi bisabuela, ni abuela, ni madre lo llegaron a utilizar, hasta que cayó en mis manos hace poco -

Theo y Hermione, veían el libro, lo abrían, lo daban vueltas y lo tiraban al aire, sin saber qué era eso que tenía de especial. Pansy, con los brazos cruzados, contorsionaba su rostro con mucho desagrado, esos dos no podían ser más idiotas.

- No volará - les chilló, al cansarse de verlos jugar con su antiguo libro - tiene otras cualidades -

- ¿Cómo? - indagó Theo curioso mientras dejaba de jugar con el libro.

- Primero debemos cerrarlo - Pansy lo tomó y puso su mano en la portada, presionándolo en el banco de Hermione - sus manos - ordenó.

- Creía que cuando dijiste cerrarlo, era… bueno eso, cerrarlo - acotó Hermione poniendo su mano y recibiendo la de Theo sobre la suya.

- Leí las travesuras de mis antepasadas, y debo decirte Theo, que tú serás el primer hombre que forma parte de ésta tradición - sonrió - esto se hace, para que pueda trasladarse el libro, sin necesidad de entregarlo personalmente, así las hermanas Parkinson compartían sus secretos, aunque su madre lo supiera -

- Pero, y si se pasaba a cada hija, ¿Cómo decidían quién se lo quedaba? - inquirió Theo intrigado mientras miraba recelosamente a la pelinegra.

- La primera sobrina en nacer - sugirió Hermione - la regla del primogénito -

- Exacto, y como soy la única mujer, no tuve que pelear por el -

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Hermione.

- Fácil, sólo digan su nombre completo y el libro hará el resto -

Uno a uno, fueron dando sus nombres, y cada vez que esto sucedía, el libro desprendía un brillo blanco, cuando los tres terminaran de hacerlo, unas cintas rojas treparon sus antebrazos, trenzándose y pronto, tal y como aparecieron, se esfumaron.

- Vaya - exclamó Theo, mirando su brazo y moviéndolo - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -

- Digamos, que no necesitaremos ni tinta ni pluma para escribir - sonrió Pansy complacida. En ocasiones Theo podía ser muy inocente al igual que Mia.

- ¿Qué nos has hecho, bruja? - teatralizó Theo, recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza de parte de Hermione.

- Compruébalo - le ofreció el libro.

Theo recibió el libro con precaución, lo tomó y abrió con lentitud, y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, abierto en la primera plana, unas letras, como escritas con tinta negra, aparecían en el viejo papel.

"**Esto es una estupidez, maldito libro de los mil demonios**" - rezaba la primera línea, y Theo al comprenderlo, entrecerró los ojos y otras palabras siguieron a las primeras "**La piel de Mia huele a Miel, me gusta la miel**"

Los tres rieron complacidos, y Hermione más animada que nunca, pasó por alto lo que Pansy les informó tras unos momentos.

- Ya que no lo preguntan, sólo si su mano derecha toca el libro, éste escribirá lo que piensan, cuidado, que aún no perfecciono cómo borrar o corregir - anunció contorsionando las caderas hasta sentarse de nuevo en el escritorio - ¡Libro! - Exclamó y el mismo, con ese mismo haz de luz de antes, desapareció de sus manos y cayó en manos de la pelinegra - así como lo llamo, puedo mandarlo - presionó con su palma como antes - el único inconveniente es el brillo, pero desaparece al presionar la palma -

- Es cuestión de práctica - resolvió Theo, despreocupado.

- Cierto - apoyó la castaña - pero no es algo raro ¿Llamarlo libro? -

- Puedes ponerle otro nombre, pero es lo más sencillo, además, creo que en vez de llamar al libro, lo pasaremos y para eso sólo deben tomarlo y decir a la persona en cuestión, fácil, simple, sencillo y discreto según me parece -

- Sí - rió Theo.

- Mia - susurró Pansy mirando a Hermione - traje éste libro principalmente para ti, sé que aunque no eres esa sabelotodo de antes, te relaja expresar tus ideas - se lo entregó - puedes ponerle nombre, hacer lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado en lo que piensas, que nosotros lo leeremos -

- No debo tener cuidado con eso - escupió la castaña - siempre les digo qué pasa conmigo -

- Lo sé - sonrió Pansy - pero si estás planeando cosas, y de repente te dan dolores del periodo, lo que pienses, se imprimirá, y sería algo vergonzoso -

Hermione rió con ganas y Theo, la miraba complacido, le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, daría lo que fuera por mantenerla todo el día así, divertida, no tan infeliz.

- Bien - sentenció Pansy - ¿A quién primero? -

La castaña sonrió y abrió el libro, en la segunda hoja, un nombre comenzaba a formarse, y un sin fin de palabras también, lo volteó para que sus amigos leyeran y mientras ella seguía pensando, el nombre "**Neville**" los hizo reír.


	6. Vendetta

6. Vendetta

Los días que siguieron a la entrega del misterioso libro, fueron para el colegio completo, como una especie de regresión a la antigua Hermione Granger. La chica llevaba el libro en cuestión a donde sus pies la llevaran. El _"diario del mal"; _como lo bautizaran los chicos, adornaba sus brazos como si nunca hubiera existido ésa déspota, ácida e irritante niña de diecinueve años.

Claro que la ilusión se rompía, con tan sólo abrir la boca. Bella e inteligente pero malévola y peligrosa, eso estaba más que manifiesto para el colegio en pleno, incluido los maestros, Dumbledore aún pensaba que era sólo parte de una etapa de rebeldía lo que Hermione tenía, más de uno pensaba que ya había perdido la cordura.

No podía decirse que estaba más irritada y altanera, pero sí podía mencionarse que no había tenido cambios ni transformaciones para "bien". Seguía caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera, persistía en caminar y hacer quitar a la gente de su camino, mas no sólo lo hacía cuando iba con compañía, sino que también cuando caminaba sola.

- ¡Quítate Patil… estorbas! - le había soltado a una sorprendida Padma un jueves por la tarde antes de la última clase del día. Una perla más, de tantas que ya eran habituales.

No se detenía por la sola mención de su nombre, y tampoco por si algún profesor deseaba intercambiar "opiniones" de su anormal comportamiento. Fuera del aula, Hermione seguía teniendo libre albedrío.

_- Profesor_, _no tengo tiempo… permiso_ - era casi siempre la respuesta arrogante y engreída de Hermione.

No funcionaban las amenazas, ni con quitarle su poder de Premio Anual, ni tampoco con reprobarla en las materias o mandarla a hablar con el director. Ya no levantaba la mano emocionada en clases ni prestaba el más mínimo de atención, su vida en clases era vagar o garabatear un pergamino mientras; ocasionalmente y gracias a uno de sus nuevos talentos recientemente descubiertos, sacaba de quicio al profesor de turno. Su vida se había vuelto, en resumidas cuentas, a una palabra… ¡Vendetta!

Por alguna razón, que sólo Pansy y Theo conocían, Hermione había "dejado" de molestar a Neville, no en lo que se refiere a totalmente, pero disminuyó los milímetros de veneno y las humillaciones publicas y privadas; todo lo privado que se puede estar en la sala de Gryffindor, para darle la mordida final; cual sigilosa cascabel, que se merecía por idiota e incauto.

Su libro, tenía plana y media, ocupada sólo en la venganza hacía Longbottom, y por más que ella quisiera agregar otras cosas, tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para resistir a la tentación, los quería vivos y medianamente cuerdos, por lo menos para cuando decidiera divertirse por última vez.

Llegaba el fin de semana, cuatro días después que decidieran que Neville sería la presa más fácil, para no decir la más idiota, y estaban los tres reunidos en la habitación de la castaña, mientras Pansy jugaba con las bragas de la muchacha.

- ¿No deberías cambiar el guardarropa? - soltó la pelinegra viendo salir a Hermione del baño con el cabello mojado goteando sobre la inmaculada alfombra de color terracota.

- ¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior? - se quejó poniendo las manos en las caderas, procurando no ponerse de mil colores ante la exhibición de su "lencería" en presencia de Theo.

- Te hice una pregunta, castañita - bromeó, dándole vueltas a la prenda con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Escupió - no tengo dinero… ¡Estoy quebrada!, y no me pondré algo que me viole Pansy… conozco tu concepto de "ropa interior" -

- Ya, ¿Pero blanca y negra? - Chilló escandalizada - no te digo que te compres una diminuta y provocativa que vaya con los colores de tu… ehmmm… honorable casa, pero los Muggles tienen buenas opciones -

- No me gusta la forma en que la palabra Muggle sale de tus labios, morena - siseó la chica quitándole la prenda y acostándose al lado de Theo.

- Es la costumbre, Granger - recalcó su apellido - no te enfades, pero dejas mucho que desear con ese tipo de… ropa, la verdad que no se cómo no eres virgen -

- No molestes ¿Vale? Después de todo eso fue idea tuya, _debemos probar el poder y el alcance de tus encantos, Mia_… - imitó la muchacha la voz de su amiga, haciendo que la serpiente entrecerrara los ojos pensando que estaba siendo una especie de mala influencia para la muchacha - Y ya te dije, no poseo dinero para gastarlo en eso, debo ocuparlo en éste último año - suspiró - y para colmo, ni deseo estar aquí, es sólo una pantomima -

- Sabes que dispones de mi bóveda en Gringotts ¿verdad? - interrumpió Theo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su aroma a miel y algo más.

- Lo sé, pero no aceptaré eso - cerró los ojos - ya sabes que no puedo – no pudo evitar jugar con el cabello del muchacho, el mismo que rio divertido por la testarudez de la leona aun escondido en el cuello de esta.

- Sigues igual de testaruda - siseó Pansy - prácticamente eso también te pertenece por derecho y no es que no puedas es que no quieres -

- ¡No soy una caridad andante! - rugió Hermione abriendo los ojos.

- De acuerdo - Pansy levantó los brazos con hastío - no pelearé contigo, no caeré como la siguiente victima de tu mal humor… los dejo, pero que no se les olvide… ésta noche empezamos a ser fantasmas, a las nueve aquí - puntualizó con malicia.

- Quédate - pidió la castaña un poco arrepentida, sólo un poco.

- No, tranquila - sonrió Pansy entrando en el armario - les dejaré solos - guiñó un ojo divertida, para luego cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras Theo, ociosamente acariciaba el castaño cabello de Hermione, intermitentemente intentando desenredarlo, tarea casi titánica, pero así mataba el tiempo.

- Era más fácil acariciarte con el pelo liso - comentó Theo apegándose más a ella, estaba fría y se podía resfriar; algo que no era bueno para sus planes.

- Puedo volver a alisarlo - ofreció ella, sin mucho ánimo.

- Sabes que así me agrada - se corrigió - sólo digo que era más fácil -

- Ya - contestó ella mientras dibujaba círculos en el torso de Theo - pienso que dejar el equipo de Quidditch fue un error, ¿Sabes? -

- Quizá… pero los entrenamientos quitan tiempo y no podemos darnos ese lujo o no habrá venganza - le sonrió el muchacho con ternura, de alguna forma ella y Pansy eran las únicas que lograban sacar eso de él.

Minutos después, los dos cerraron sus ojos, los sentían pesados, como sacos de arena, y es que el estar juntos les resultaba una suerte de paz, como si al estar uno al lado del otro, inconcientemente sus mentes y cuerpos se desconectaran y dejaran de procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hermione sonrió espontáneamente, luego de descubrir a Theo, las tardes, noches, días, lo que fuera, le resultaban más amenas. Al principio, cuando no podía estar tranquila por sus remordimientos sobre la muerte de sus padres y lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar que eso pasara, ni siquiera el sueño podía conciliar, pero Theo había llegado a su vida como una especie de suero para dormir, como la pastilla de diazepam más efectiva o como _cannabis_ para poder olvidar, un bálsamo muy efectivo.

Con sólo sentir a Theo cerca de ella mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, podía pensar con claridad, el dejar que él absorbiera un poco de su dolor, de sus problemas, de su malestar, de su ira hacia aquellos a quienes alguna vez llamó amigos y consideró su familia, le hacía poder sobrevivir día a día. Claro que ella hacía lo mismo por él, cuando se sentía agobiado, o sólo harto de estar en algún lugar, acudía a ella, para recargar sus baterías.

No supieron qué pasó, pero poco a poco horas después, Theo despertaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, se habían saltado la última clase del día por mero placer, sólo para poder perfeccionar su plan. Su rostro se contorsionó, al ver el estado de la chica en sus brazos.

Hermione se aferraba en sueños fuertemente a la camisa de Theo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de él, y un sudor frío perlaba sus piernas, rostro y cuello, mientras su usualmente bello rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de dolor profundo.

Pansy hizo ingreso a la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja de comida, ya que perderían esa hora en especial. Dejó la bandeja con la comida en el escritorio de Hermione, con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a esos dos tan abrazados al dormir, pero la misma sonrisa que adornaba su porcelánico rostro, se desvaneció al ver como Theo, trataba de relajar las manos de Hermione de su camisa.

- ¿Otra vez? - susurró acercándose con la angustia reflejada en su rostro de muñeca.

- Sí, pero ésta vez no gritó - contestó Theo, con sutileza aún ocupado en relajar las manos de Hermione.

Pansy corrió las manos de Nott para ella intentarlo, poco a poco y acariciando sus manos, se fue haciendo de las mismas, hasta lograr que Hermione lo soltara. Theo se levantó, dejando a Pansy terminar el trabajo, él se ponía demasiado sobre protector cuando de la castaña se trataba, así que nunca lograba avances en intentar liberarla de sus pesadillas, era demasiado suave, como bien decía Pansy.

La pelinegra, comenzó a hablarle a Hermione, primero de una forma sutil y tierna, para con el pasar de los segundos, ir subiendo paulatinamente el tono, hasta que Hermione desplegó sus largas pestañas, dándole paso a unos hermosos ojos miel.

- Hola Mia - saludó Pansy maternalmente, acariciándole el rostro y quitándole el sudor.

- ¿Lo hice de nuevo? - indagó ella, pestañeando rápidamente para despabilarse por completo.

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa - interfirió Nott, sabiendo de antemano lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de ella.

- Sí, el idiota de Theo tiene razón - apoyó Pansy, recibiendo del muchacho una fea mirada que ignoró - no puedes controlar tu inconciente, pero no has gritado ésta vez -

- Nunca grito, no cuando estoy con Theo - dijo Hermione levantándose y entrando en el baño.

Su vanidad de mujer, su ego y su "horrible" hábito de autosuficiencia le impedían soportar que ellos la vieran en ese estado de crispación emocional, no es que no la hubieran visto peor, como estaba al principio, pero era demasiado orgullosa para soportar eso más de una vez a la semana.

- No le has dicho, que sí grita contigo - acusó Pansy en un susurro bajo, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y Mia podría oírlo todo.

- Es lo único que la mantiene tranquila y no quiero quitarle la poca paz que ha conseguido, además - frunció el ceño - sabes lo orgullosa que es, si lo supiera, no me dejaría acompañarla algunas noches, le daría "pena" y yo moriría de nervios al no saber si duerme o no -

- Tienes razón - se cruzó de brazos - deberíamos darle poción para dormir sin soñar -

- Yo lo intenté y no funcionó - comentó él derrotado y angustiado. Ella sufría una barbaridad, ellos lo sabían pero no sabían que más hacer para ayudarla a librarse de sus demonios.

- Pero hay una leve mejoría, por lo menos no parece zombie al otro día - medio refutó la pelinegra tratando de que su amigo entrara en razón.

Los dos se callaron cuando Hermione salía secándose la cara. Se veía graciosa al haberse quitado la blusa y la corbata y estar sólo con la falda de la escuela y una polera de tirantes azul, parecía dispuesta a salir por los pasillos a escandalizar a los profesores mientras dejaba a más de uno boquiabierto para disgusto de Theo.

- ¿Vamos? - apremió ella, arrojando la toalla a cualquier parte, después de todo ella no limpiaba, ese era trabajo de los elfos, específicamente de Dobby, el único con el valor suficiente para dirigirse a ella. También porque era el único a quien ella no trataba con la punta del zapato por ser amigo de San Potter.

- Primero, debes comer algo - dijo Theo como todo un padre preocupado por su nena de cinco años.

- No tengo…-

- Mia - retó Pansy y Theo la secundó.

- De acuerdo, un par de bocados - rodó los ojos

Para su infortunio, su sistema corporal la contradijo, confabuló contra de ella y la dejó en completa vergüenza. Al momento de ingerir el primer bocado, se zambulló en un ejemplo femenino de cómo comía Ronald cuando tenía "hambre", que de femenino no tenía nada para su propio disgusto. Para su suerte, Pansy y Theo eran comprensivos, además que ya habían sacado sus respectivos platos para comer.

Terminando la improvisada cena, Hermione bajó para cerciorarse de que todos se hubieran ido a comer, y comprobó con alegría, que la torre de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía. Llamó a los otros dos, y como si de su casa se tratase, irrumpieron en el cuarto de Neville y compañía.

- ¿Cuál es la cama del idiota? - preguntó Pansy, apretando su nariz para no oler.

- ¿Cuál crees tú, querida? - dijo Hermione en medio de la habitación, con los brazos extendidos como si de una gran obra de arte se tratara.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, golpeándose en la frente por su estupidez. Sólo dos camas estaban visible y completamente desparramadas, la de Ronald y Neville, salvo que la de Neville tenía una pila de libros de Herbología en su mesita ratona.

- Creo que el olor, te tupe las neuronas - bromeó Theo, haciéndolas reír.

- Comencemos - ordenó Hermione.

La castaña tomó la corbata del muchacho, la única que tenía y que siempre dejaba amarrada a uno de los postes de su cama para no olvidar, e introdujo su varita en el espacio de la costura. Un rayo de luz celeste invadió la misma, duró casi un minuto, para luego ser absorbida por la tela, dejándola un poco; casi imperceptiblemente, más clara.

Pansy y Theo, se encargaban de la almohada del chico, repitiendo el proceso de Hermione los dos, al ser un objeto más grande que la corbata, luego siguieron con el cubrecama.

Una vez tuvieron los objetos hechizados, procedieron a duplicarlos, para que así surtiera efecto el maleficio. Pansy, animada y un poco desconfiada en si serviría tal magia negra, los instó a probarlos allí.

- Ubícate cerca del baño - le ordenó la pelinegra a Theo, pasándole la almohada original.

- Ash - se quejó, pero fue de todos modos.

Hermione sonrió, cuando Pansy murmuraba en la copia del objeto y Theo sonreía de una forma más que malévola, estaba complacido y se notaba en el brillo peculiar que habían adquirido de repente sus ojos.

- Quiero escuchar - demandó Hermione tomando la corbata original y alejándose en dirección a la puerta.

Pansy repitió el proceso, con asco se acercó la copia a los labios y susurró una sarta de improperios, no dignos de su apellido y linaje, pero que hicieron carcajear a Hermione.

- ¿Qué tanto alcance tiene? - indagó la pelinegra, cuando salían de la habitación con los objetos copiados en mano.

- Podríamos estar aquí, él en Hogsmeade y se cagaría de miedo - se emocionó la castaña.

- Asombroso - felicitó Theo.

- Pero… ¿sólo él escuchará? - preguntó Pansy sólo por cerciorarse y aplacar un poco su ignorancia en ese tema.

- Sí, me ofendes pelinegra - le retó la castaña - sólo él escuchará, es su objeto personal, si fuera un libro u otra cosa, allí otros podrían hacerlo, por eso es que escogí esas cosas, se trata de casi matarlo del susto no de poner a la patrulla joroba en alerta roja para que se pongan a husmear más de la cuenta -

- ¿Te han dicho que a veces das miedo? - frunció el ceño Theo.

- Sí, muchas veces - contestó ella sin emoción en el rostro, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían sin razón aparente.

_**&.**_

Cuando los chicos ingresaron al gran comedor, sólo para ver si quedaba postre, las cuatro mesas de las casas más la de los profesores, se les quedaron mirando, interrogantes y con deseos de chismosear pero con temor a hacerlo logrando así un silencio sepulcral parecido al de una iglesia a la mitad de una misa.

Ahora que habían llamado la atención, Hermione derrotada suspiró, le dio un beso a Theo y se dirigió a ocupar un lugar apartado en la mesa leona, mientras devoraba distraídamente un trozo de pastel.

Casi de inmediato, sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca, pensó que era Theo o Pansy, pero la sensación era totalmente diferente, como si de dagas se tratara, como si quisieran decapitarla allí mismo, sin piedad, sin pudor.

Volteó la cabeza con lentitud, dando un efecto escalofriante; que causó más de un estremecimiento o jadeo de pánico, y su mirada chocó con la gris plata de Draco, él muchacho, seguro de sí mismo, le hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa burlona, que se borró cuando la castaña, paseó su lengua sobre sus labios, lentamente y descolocando al rubio.

Theo miraba la escena iracundo, rumiando que le arrancaría la cabeza a Malfoy por andar mirando de más a Hermione, mientras Pansy le sujetaba el brazo y le susurraba bajito que debía calmarse, que lo necesitaban en sus planes, que de otra forma, Hermione no conseguiría su ansiada venganza.

- Cálmate, es parte del plan… -

El sólo hecho de saber, que todo era en beneficio de la castaña, calmó las ansias de sangre del muchacho, no le agradaba la idea de tener en una frase los nombres de Hermione y Malfoy juntos, pero si ella así lo deseaba, así se haría, después de todo él siempre le concedía cuanto deseo tuviera, en este caso se trataba sólo de un sádico capricho y una diversión segura para ellos.

Pansy le acercó un poco de Pie, y tras comprobar que era de manzana, él se vengó con el Pie imaginándose que era el albino rostro de Draco.

Pansy rodaba los ojos al ver a Theo, torturar el pobre Pie, más que comérselo, estaba trozándolo en pequeños e ínfimos pedazos que luego morían en su boca. Sin saber qué más hacer, o mejor dicho, sin querer hacer más, se adueñó del último trozo de tarta de mora, ganándose unas malas miradas de parte de sus compañeros de casa. Lo cual la hizo sonreír con sorna, autosuficiencia y malicia.

La pelinegra imitó el siseo de una serpiente, tan a la perfección, que muchas de las chicas y chicos que estaban cerca, retrocedieron asustados en sus asientos. Pansy rió gustosa, para luego dedicarse a comer.

- Uhmmm… delicioso - se mofó antes de meterse un nuevo trozo de tarta a la boca.

Draco, descolocado con la actitud de Hermione, le frunció el ceño dándole a entender cuánto asco le causaba el mirarla, Hermione sonrió y desde su posición, subió una pierna; doblando la rodilla, a la banca causando que la falda escolar se subiera, dejando ver su bronceada pierna.

Draco tragó saliva espesa, pero no desvió la mirada de esa porción de piel, la chica, posó su brazo en su rodilla, y luego su rostro, manteniendo la mirada de Draco. Una corriente de aire salida de la nada misma, jugó con la tela que impedía que las bragas de Hermione fueran vistas, jugó peligrosamente, tentando a querer mirar más.

Draco desvió la mirada, y Hermione se dedicó a mirar hacía la puerta de entrada al comedor, con un gesto aburrido, sin cambiar su posición pero regodeándose al saber que Malfoy había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la sola visión de un poco de piel expuesta. Theo y Pansy, hacían un gran esfuerzo por no reír, y sólo gracias a su comida, pasaba como si se hubieran atorado con la misma.

Seamus, que hasta ese momento revolvía su comida sin ninguna intención de comer, dejó caer su tenedor en su plato, haciendo un sonido molesto pero del cuál nadie se preocupó. El sonido, sacó a la castaña de su letargo y lo miró, con curiosidad.

El muchacho, tieso, miraba de la posición privilegiada que poseía; diagonal a ella, abrió la boca unos centímetros, deleitándose con la vista, un sólo movimiento de la castaña y podría ver lo que se escondía entre sus piernas bastante pobremente escondido debajo de sus bragas negras.

Hermione miró a Theo y a Pansy, y con la maldad escrita en todo el rostro, extendió un poco más la pierna, dejando así entrever sus bragas. Seamus comenzó a toser y en ese preciso instante, Hermione se levantó de su asiento, dejando la mitad de su postre y desapareciendo por las puertas de roble, hacía su habitación. La diversión estaba sólo a unas horas de empezar.

_**&.**_

- _Imagina lo encantador que se vería tu cuerpo colgando del techo del comedor de mi mansión cual candelabro, Longbotton_ - le "comentó" la modificada voz de Hermione a la almohada del muchacho cerca de la media noche, hora en que todos estaban durmiendo - _he oído decir que eres buen contorsionista_ -

En la habitación de séptimo año, el asustadizo y paranoico muchacho pegó un salto en su cama antes de empezar a mirar en todas direcciones en busca del dueño de esa voz tan espeluznante que le había hablado de forma tan clara.

- _Creo que poner tu miserable y cobarde cabeza como trofeo en mi sala de estar sería arruinar mi decoración_ - escupió el cubrecama con maldad. Era el turno de Pansy de asustar al chico - _tu mirada de pánico sin embargo sería algo que no tiene precio y mis invitados sin duda lo encontrarían hilarante_ -

Longbotton no pudo hacer más que quedarse tieso en la misma posición antes de escuchar; - _Tú, patética rata traidora, deberías estar dentro de una caja de zapatos… tu "pobre" abuela no podría soportar la pena de ver reducido a cenizas a su "querido" nieto, me pregunto si cometería la estupidez de suicidarse_ - proveniente de su corbata, la misma que se agitaba de forma inquietante con cada palabra que el muchacho escuchaba, Theo hacia enormes esfuerzos por no reírse - _ella sí lo lograría, no como tú; cobarde -_

Esta vez Neville no logró reprimir el chillido de horror que salió de su boca. Despertó a medio dormitorio con sus alaridos, mientras en la habitación de la Premio Anual, tres adolescentes; literalmente, se revolcaban de la risa al oír el jaleo que se había armado fuera.

- _Vamos, chilla más lindo, así es como nos gusta_ - arengó la voz desde su almohada, voz que solo él escuchaba.

- _Tú, apestosa peste, te has preguntado que tal te verías en una barbacoa como plato principal o como un muñeco de trapo para el tiro al blanco_ - le preguntó la almohada con ponzoña.

Neville preso de un ataque de pánico, no sólo híper ventilaba sino que intentaba desgarrar la ropa. Claro que no contaba con que como parte de otro hechizo cualquier daño sufrido por los objetos hechizados se repararía sin más.

Sus compañeros observaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, pensar o cómo actuar para calmar al chico. Del susto que le produjo el grito de Neville, Ronald había terminado dándose un porrazo de los buenos contra el helado piso de la habitación, ahora no sólo tenía las; ya, tenues cicatrices que la bofetada de Hermione le había dejado en una de sus mejillas, sino otro moretón en la cara.

Potter por su parte se había enredado en las colchas de su cama al intentar pararse apresuradamente.

- Mierda… - siseó mortificado y sintiéndose un idiota.

Neville seguía chillando mientras escuchaba nuevas y cada vez más macabras amenazas, cerca de media hora después, mientras sus compañeros casi habían puesto de cabeza a la habitación buscando a los supuestos _Mortífagos_ que invadían la mente de Neville, Weasley salía como un tornado a buscar a la profesora McGonagall mientras Potter aporreaba la puerta de Hermione.

La chica bufó de rabia, ese era un pequeño detalle no previsto, pero debía ser convincente si quería que nadie sospechara de ella. Tenía puesta su pijama de seda negra, obsequio de Theo en su casi reciente cumpleaños cuando se animó a salir.

-¡¿Qué te duele Potter?! - interrogó con rabia mientras asomaba la cabeza, adentro Theo y Pansy seguían atormentando a Neville, entre susurros y escondidos cerca del baño - ¡Es media noche, por Merlín! Ve a la cama y déjame dormir – ordenó.

- A mi nada, Granger… es Neville, está chillando que lo quieren matar - cacareó Harry al tiempo que un nuevo y desgarrador alarido se oía desde la habitación de séptimo año.

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse, frunció la cara con aparente molestia y preguntó; - ¿Y qué cuernos se supone que haré yo? -

- ¡Eres la Premio Anual, se supone que debes ponerte a buscar a los culpables! - exigió Harry rojo de ira al ver la expresión de tedio de la chica.

La muchacha salió de la habitación poniéndose su albornoz también de seda; en otras circunstancias Potter se habría quedado tieso al ver lo corto del pijama de la premio anual mas no ésta noche. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y caminó hacia la habitación, donde un aterrorizado Neville estaba casi trepado sobre la cama de Ronald, aullando que lo querían matar.

- A ver, Longbotton, ¿Qué mierda te pasa para que te pongas a chillar a la mitad de la noche? ¿Tienes pesadillas? - escupió Hermione sin inmutarse al ver la escena, cuatro chicos medio desnudos. Tres de los cuales trataban infructuosamente de calmar a Longbotton - ve a la enfermería y deja a los demás dormir en paz -

- No digas estupideces - chilló Dean asustado.

- Cierra la boca Thomas, no te estoy hablando a ti - ordenó la muchacha sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría resistir las ganas de reírse a mandíbula batiente - a diferencia de Longbotton habemos quienes si dormimos sin paranoias estúpidas -

- Me quieren matar - tartamudea Neville aterrado y pálido como una sabana.

Hermione sonrió con sorna, no pudo evitarlo y soltó: - ¿A ti? Hazme el favor, no eres tan importante… vamos, vuelve a la cama y deja dormir al resto -

- ¡Que me quieren matar, te digo! - chilló él oyendo una nueva amenaza.

- _Pienso que tu abuela se vería la mar de mona con un tutú rosa cuando atienda a mis invitados en una fiesta… lo malo sería que habría que engrampar tanta piel que Inglaterra se quedaría sin grapas_ - se mofó la voz del cubrecama con sadismo.

Hermione suspiró con aparente tedio y se acercó al lugar donde el chico le había indicado oía las voces, revisó y dijo: - Yo no oigo nada, ¿Alguien escucha algo? - todos negaron saltando cuando Neville chilló de nuevo - ¡Cállate, Maldición! Trato de mantener una conversación… -

A las dos de la mañana, y después de no haber hallado nada mientras Potter, Thomas, Finnigan y Weasley buscaban y Hermione pretendía hacerlo, las voces cesaron tan repentinamente como llegaron. Toda la torre pudo volver a la cama y Hermione entró a su habitación para encontrarse con que Theo y Pansy lloraban de risa. Minerva no había llegado porque Ronald no había podido dar con sus aposentos, se había perdido como era de esperarse, para frustración de Potter que no lo molió a patadas porque no habían encontrado a nadie que no debiera estar en la sala común.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron espeluznantes para Neville, el chico no quería ni siquiera ir al baño solo. Estaba más paranoico que nunca y sus verdugos se divertían más y más a costa suya, cualquier hora del día, cualquier "inocente" momento era bueno para torturarlo.

- _Como amaneciste pequeño cobarde_… - saludaba su corbata cuando entraba al gran comedor - _procura morir ahogado con tu propia saliva_… - le pedía a la hora del almuerzo - _camina por lugares oscuros así podré desgarrarte la garganta_… - le aconsejaban la hora de ir a dormir, Neville chillaba y asustaba a cuanto incauto pasara cerca, mientras en un baño Hermione y Pansy chocaban manos en señal de triunfo - _no duermas o te pulverizare mientras sueñas conmigo_… - le decía su almohada al acostarse.

Mientras tanto, más de uno empezaba a dudar de la lucidez del chico, todos sabían que estaba deprimido, que las humillaciones de las que aún era víctima lo tenían al borde del colapso nervioso, que Snape lo aguijoneaba más que nunca por bestia en pociones, McGonagall casi siempre terminaba queriendo botarlo de su salón, hasta Malfoy se reía en su cara de lo pálido y miedoso que estaba y encima las voces que sólo él oía lo estaban volviendo loco.

Por su parte, El Profeta se estaba dando un banquetazo al respecto, no había día en que un nuevo artículo sobre la locura del muchacho aparecía en el diario. Hermione seguía insistiendo testarudamente en que Neville debía ir a ver a un especialista o tomar una potente poción para dormir, y nadie sospechaba de ella, ¿Quién pensaría que ella era capaz de tanto?, nadie.

Vale, era una arpía sin remedio pero de ahí a volver loco a Neville Longbotton había un gran trecho ¿No? Ella parecía contentarse con ordenarle que se callara mientras lo veía temblar de pánico o se burlaba de su "locura" de vez en vez, pero nada más que eso.

_- Ella no es capaz de tanto… jamás volvería loco a Neville por diversión_ - casi había jurado Patil un día que Thomas les planteó la cuestión.

- ¿Esa es su sugerencia, señorita Granger? - preguntaba un estupefacto Dumbledore cuando la chica le había sugerido, amablemente, que se dejase a Neville tomar algún calmante muscular por el bien del cuerpo estudiantil.

- No sé qué otra cosa espera que le diga, _director_ - soltó la castaña sin prestar mayor atención - esas supuestas voces sólo las escucha Longbotton y sólo hay una opción, que se haya vuelto loco, por lo que o debería ir a San Mungo a que lo examinen e internen o tomar un poción para no oír tonterías, tiene a media torre nerviosa con sus idioteces sobre sus voces, casi nadie duerme en las noches por su culpa… Potter, Weasley y yo nos pasamos una hora diaria buscando a sus supuesto verdugos - escupió ella con tedio.

El director no quería ni pensar que Neville estuviera loco y fuera peligroso, para él o el resto, pero la joven podía tener razón. Y si ella tenía algo qué ver en lo que le pasaba al chico no era algo que él pudiera saber a ciencia cierta, ésta vez.

_**&.**_

- Quizás debamos dejar al gordo en paz - apostilló Pansy un sábado tras una nueva sesión de tortura mental a Longbotton.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón Pan - corroboró Hermione

- Pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó Theo sin saber el porqué, el jueguito era súper divertido - se están ablandando - acusó molesto.

- No es eso, es que debe estar en sus cabales cuando sepa el por qué cariño, si no, no será gracioso - rodó los ojos la castaña.

Tal vez llegaba el momento de encontrar una nueva víctima o sólo debían bajar el ritmo de tortura. Para cualquiera de éstas dos opciones, Hermione estaba preparada.

- Como gustes mi niña, pero mientras encontramos a una nueva victima… juguemos un poco más con su cabecita - rogó Theo poniendo ojitos de niño bueno.

- OK, pero solo un poco más - estuvo de acuerdo Pansy

- No es como que fuera necesario… pero si quieren, vale, solo un poquito más - sonrió Hermione con maldad.

La idea de atormentar a Longbotton iba más allá de sus propias fuerzas, el asunto aunque sádico era divertido, ver como Neville perdía el poco color que últimamente tenía siempre le causaba una mueca indescifrable para el resto, de diversión para Theo y Pansy.

Metros más allá, Malfoy se rompía la cabeza pensando en qué hacer para separar al trío, o por lo menos tener a Granger lejos de Theo más tiempo del que de por sí pasaban lejos a causa de las clases.

¿Cómo lograrlo? ¿Cómo acercarse a la retorcida nueva Granger? Ni idea, pero tenía que ser rápido, no fuera que a Nott se le ocurriera anunciar su noviazgo o que estaban comprometidos, ahí si que sería el acabose de la gran casa de Salazar Slytherin y a Snape le daría un derrame cerebral de sólo oírlo.

- ¿Qué tienes con Nott, Granger? ¿Qué es tan importante para que haya mandado a la mierda años de amistad con San Potter y su fiel escudero? - le preguntaba el rubio al viento - ¿Por qué Pansy y tú son tan intimas de un tiempo a esta parte? ¿Dónde diablos está Zabini cuando se le necesita? -


	7. Dirty Gama

7. Dirty Game

Después de todo, no era su obligación, pero por alguna razón no identificada, él seguía en su estúpido afán de quebrar la seudo relación de Granger y Nott, además, el hecho de que Pansy no se despegara de ellos, le parecía todavía más irreal, no es que creyera que ella le debía fidelidad y esas cosas, pero su ideal del mundo, se distorsionaba completamente al verlos caminar juntos y tan campantes como si realmente fueran los amos y señores de Hogwarts, el resto _sólo simples vasallos_.

Se pasaba horas enteras observando la interacción, complicidad y camaradería entre el trío, tratando de pensar en una forma de alejarlos definitivamente, pero sin obtener resultado alguno, Zabini insistía en decir que él no metería las narices en aquel lío.

_- Es asunto tuyo, hermano – le había soltado cuando Draco en medio de un momento de desesperación le pidió ayuda para trazar un plan – son Snape y tú quienes los quieren separar… y la verdad, no veo una razón para ello, la guerra ya acabó, se supone que todos somos iguales en derechos y eso, a demás Granger está como quiere, no le hace daño a nadie al andar del brazo de Nott -_

Sí, el moreno tenía razón, no había razón alguna para querer separarlos, pero era Granger, GRANGER, y según el príncipe de Slytherin, ninguno que estuviese orgulloso de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, debería permitir verse con semejante compañía.

Era orgullo por su casa, algo fácil de entender.

Draco suspiró contrariado, sus genes le obligaban a intentar apartarlos, y su curiosidad insistía en averiguar el porqué del cambio brusco de ella, él necesitaba respuestas, y las tendría a como de lugar.

_**&.**_

Hermione, Theodore y Pansy, habían; después de una exquisita evaluación, decidido que era hora ya de cambiar el juguete, ésta vez; definitivamente, Theo insistía en que la cosa estaba muy buena, que él se podría encargar de seguir torturando al muchacho, pero Hermione se negó argumentando que lo necesitaba "cuerdo" para el golpe final.

La próxima victima era nada más y nada menos que Dean Thomas; el mirón, la forma de vengarse de él por andar viendo más de lo que debía aún no estaba decidida, pero de que sería doloroso, lo sería. Quizás algo similar en significado pero diferente en su accionar, a las voces de Neville.

Una semana después de que el trío decidiera que Neville ya había tenido suficiente tortura, lo dejaron en paz. Habían jugado con su mente por espacio de casi un mes, tenían a Longbotton a punto de encerrarse en la sala de los menesteres sólo para dejar de oír a sus espeluznantes voces.

La noche pasada había sido un especial calvario para Hermione, Theo había quedado castigado con la profesora Sprout por haberle lanzado por la cabeza una cubeta de pus de bulbo tubérculo después de apostar con Pansy a que no era capaz de hacerlo, Pansy tenía ronda de prefecta y sus pesadillas, las mismas que parecían haber retrocedido bastante, habían vuelto a aparecer para atormentarla.

"_El dolor era insoportable, prefería miles de veces, que la expulsaran de Hogwarts, que le dijeran que era inútil para la magia, que la desterraran del mundo mágico a seguir sintiendo semejante atrocidad. Le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo, juraba que sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en sincronía como nunca, para hacerle sentir más sufrimiento del que realmente sentía._

_No lo haría, no haría lo que le pedían aunque se jugara la vida en ello, se lo hizo saber, de manera cortés y también poco sutil, se lo repetía constantemente, cuando los ataques cesaban y ella podía hablar, pero él no entendía, era tan terco, como ella._

_- Es sencillo, señorita Granger… si desea salvar sus asquerosas y miserables vidas, la matará frente a mis ojos – siseó la reptil voz Voldemort._

_Hermione, tirada a la mitad del suelo y bañada en sudor frío, jadeaba buscando conseguir que algo de aire ingresara en sus pulmones, que ya ardían de tanto gritar, imploraba por un momento de descanso, o por que le pidiera otra cosa, que no fuera precisamente eso, rogaba que todo terminara, que la matara o que simplemente se cansara, él nunca tuvo paciencia, la de ella estaba a punto de acabarse._

_- N… nun… nunca – jadeó la muchacha con decisión, sin poder evitar que una muestra de debilidad se implantara en sus ojos._

_- Señorita Granger… le daré exactamente tres días para pensarlo… pongámoslo en términos que ni siquiera una inmundicia como usted puede dejar de entender… o la mata o verá morir a las personas que más ama: sus padres – dijo él, arrastrando cada palabra, acto seguido volvió la mirada hacia uno de sus seguidores; el mismo que se encogió de pánico, logrando hacer sonreír con sadismo a su señor – Rockwood saca de aquí a ésta niña testaruda… señorita Granger, piénselo o le prometo que verá a sus padres rogar por morir -_

_Su último grito en ese cuarto, fue el mismo que la dejó inconsciente."_

Gracias a Merlín que era sábado, iba caminando rumbo al gran comedor con sus acostumbrados aires de superioridad, salvo que en esta ocasión su usual sonrisa de arrogancia no la acompañaba, es más, esa mañana la castaña lucía pálida, malhumorada y cansada, así que cuando Theo; que lucía igual o peor que ella, logró darle alcance, la abrazó por detrás depositando un beso en su cuello, con lo que ambos se encaminaron a atravesar las puertas de roble del comedor, sin la eterna y divertida compañía de Pansy que según murmuró el muchacho, aún dormía en su habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que haya hecho anoche? – preguntó Lavender en un murmuro bajo, según ella, en cuanto vieron a Hermione atravesar las puertas del lugar.

- No sé, pero sea lo que sea… la dejó molida, sólo mírale esas ojeras… nada estético si me lo preguntas, Lav – contestó Parvati con un dejo de ponzoña en la voz –, pienso que ya es tiempo de que averigüemos cuál es exactamente la relación entre la Premio Anual y Nott -

- Bien dicho Parv… - aceptó Lavender - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora mismo? – sugirió.

Sus rostros reflejaron ese brillo peculiar, el mismo que adornaba la cara de Rita cuando conseguía una primicia, se miraron con complicidad, dispuestas a bombardearlos de preguntas aún cuando sabían que pocas de ellas serían contestadas, pero bajo presión, las personas siempre soltaban la lengua.

Pero, incluso antes de que las chismosas; por excelencia, de la escuela pudieran siquiera empezar a especular sobre lo que podían haber hecho o dejado de hacer Hermione y Theodore, antes siquiera de poder replantear el sinnúmero de preguntas por hacer, alguien más se les adelantó… Draco Malfoy.

- Nott ¿No te parece que es una deshonra para nuestro linaje que te acuestes con una sangre sucia tan inmunda, despreciable e irritante como Granger? – apostilló Draco dando en el clavo.

Nott frunció la cara, gruñó una blasfemia por lo bajo mientras seguía su camino con la quijada aún apoyada; delicadamente, sobre el hombro de Hermione. El gesto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al rubio, que lo único que quería era molestar a su compañero para ver si así conseguía que soltara qué clase de relación era la que sostenía con la Gryffindor.

- Siempre creí que tenías mejores gustos… pero ¿Una Gryffindor? ¡Por la gloria de Salazar! Es una leona… una sangre sucia… amiga de pobretones… gigantes… hombres lobo…- añadió, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, se arriesgó a decir algo que podría causarle más de un problema con Potter y Weasley, pero debía correr el riesgo o no sabría qué tendría que hacer para apartarlos - ¡Estoy seguro de que la tan llamada _princesa de Gryffindor_ aún es virgen! ¡Y si no lo es, debe ser un témpano de hielo en la cama!

Hermione, quien había estado susurrándole a Theo que dejara correr las cosas, mientras lo arrastraba con ella a un extremo de la mesa leona, claro que sin un espacio libre ahí terminaron el la mesa de las serpientes, bien lejos de todos, se detuvo en seco al oír la última frase de Malfoy, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia oír a ese niño mimado hablar de su vida privada, peor todavía; la sexual… no era asunto de nadie si era o no virgen, pura y casta, pero por lo visto Malfoy pensaba todo lo contrario pues debía haber dicho algo sumamente gracioso sobre el particular o todos cuantos la rodeaban no se habrían empezado a revolcar de la risa.

Theo se derrumbó en una silla, arrastrando; en el proceso, a Hermione, por lo que ella olvidó lo que iba a responderle al rubio. Si sólo tuviera fuerzas le saltaría encima para romperle la cabeza a patadas, pero no estaba de humor, una noche de pesadillas siempre acaban con uno.

Nott apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la joven sentada en sus piernas mientras murmuraba que se moría de sueño, al tiempo que ella bostezaba abiertamente, sin pudor y dejando ver sus amígdalas, para sorpresa de todos.

Y todos sabemos que no es precisamente femenino y elegante el andar por la vida exhibiendo los dientes, lengua y demás órganos bucales.

- Igual que yo cariño… anoche fue una noche especialmente larga – comentó Hermione sin ser consciente de que esa pequeña confesión, haría saltar a Theo.

Él olvidaría su cansancio en cuanto procesara correctamente el significado de sus palabras, es decir, ella tenía noches largas pero sólo una clase de noche larga la dejaba luciendo así, pálida, ojerosa, cansada y prácticamente desconectada del mundo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – protestó ella cuando Theo por poco y la tira al suelo en su afán por levantarse.

- Lo siento, amor, ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió desorientado.

- Que anoche fue interminable… - soltó ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Theo compungido mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos sin detenerse a pensar que aquella demostración de cariño se estaba produciendo a vista y paciencia de más de una centena de chismosos.

Ambos estaban sentados, abrazados, como solían hacerlo cuando ella despertaba en medio de espantosos gritos de pánico después de que sus demonios hicieran acto de presencia en forma de pesadillas, por las noches.

- Ya sabes que me pasa, si no te tengo a mi lado… aunque anoche no fue peor que de costumbre, sólo imágenes – tras un pequeño silencio Hermione agregó – aún no sé si son imágenes reales o… -

- ¿Cómo que no sabes si son reales? – preguntó Theo alarmado. Ella jamás les había dicho nada de eso.

Hermione se pateó mentalmente, esbozó una mueca de fastidio al caer en la cuenta de su error, se había prometido a sí misma que nunca les comentaría sobre lo que realmente la atormentaba sobre su sueño.

- Mia, contéstame – demandó Theo olvidando su cansancio, a la gente y las pullas de Malfoy. Lo único de lo que era consiente era de que no podía chillar.

- Esto… nunca te he dicho que aún no estoy segura de qué parte del sueño es real y qué parte es sólo mi cerebro jugándome chueco – dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta que su afirmación más parecía una pregunta.

- No, jamás… -

- ¡Ah!... – dijo sin interés, o mejor dicho, haciéndose la desentendida.

Theo, acto seguido, empezó a chillar como un enajenado - ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me habías dicho eso antes, Mia?! –

Desde el otro lado del Gran comedor, la escena parecía todo menos lo que realmente era, Theo estaba preocupado por Hermione, ella lo entendía y era justamente por eso que jamás se lo había dicho, ni a él ni a Pansy, sabía que se pondrían en ese plan.

Draco y Blaise, observaban detenidamente lo que sucedía, Nott chillaba que ella no confiaba en él y ella rodaba los ojos tratando de hacer que él entendiera de razones, aún así, la escena podía fácilmente, ser distorsionada por quien mal pensara. ¿Una escena de celos, quizá?

- Mi querido Blaise – se mofaba Draco – parece ser que la nueva parejita feliz de la escuela está teniendo problemas en el paraíso… -

- A mi no me metas en tus juegos ¿Quieres? – replicó Zabini, mientras devolvía su atención a su periódico.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó de forma malévola, esto era justo lo que necesitaba, era cierto, sí, que su cerebro sólo procesó la información para amoldarla a sus intereses, pero luego de tan jugoso desayuno de información, lo menos que podía hacer, era un favor a la comunidad escolar, por eso es que tomó aire y gritó.

– ¡Nott no sirve en la cama, Granger es una perdida y su vida sexual una mierda! –

El grito de Malfoy retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor. Allá en la mesa de los profesores, Minerva se atoró con su cuenco de cereal, escandalizada e intentando descubrir el origen de tal difamación, Snape por su parte escupió el contenido de su copa de jugo sobre la cabeza del profesor de encantamientos, el pobre enano por poco y se ahoga del espanto que le causó la repentina lluvia de jugo sobre su cabeza.

Malfoy se sentó con un rápido movimiento digno de su casa y en un segundo, estaba escondido por el periódico de Blaise, el moreno, aún tenía sus codos sobre la mesa, y en el lugar donde estaba leyendo tranquilamente, ahora había sólo aire.

Los murmullos y risas no se hicieron esperar, Parvati y Lavender veneraban a Malfoy más que antes, por que a pesar de que Minerva no pudo dar con el perpetrador del sonido, la mayoría sabía que había sido él. Las dos chicas, comenzaron a sazonar la recién salida información, la amoldaban a su gusto, mientras más y más cabezas se unían para escuchar lo que tenían que decir, siendo el tema principal; el sexo entre aquellos dos.

Tal vez, en otro tiempo, Hermione se hubiera puesto de todos los colores del arco iris; por tal aseveración, o en estos tiempos, hubiera saltado sobre todos y hubiera cortado sus cabezas con la ayuda de las espadas que las estatuas de Hogwarts mostraban con orgullo, pero ése día no, definitivamente no.

Sólo volvió a bostezar para la irritación de Malfoy, se adueñó del asiento a un lado de Theo, sin que le importase el hecho de ocupar la mesa de las serpientes, cogió un poco de leche y eso fue todo lo que desayunó.

Pansy llegó con cara de muerta; lucía más como un zombie que como la muñeca de porcelana que todos creían era, justo a tiempo para ver como la subdirectora intentaba, infructuosamente, dispersar el nuevo grupo de chismes, se extrañó tanto que detuvo su andar para afinar su mirada y tratar de dilucidar el asunto, pero su cerebro hoy tampoco estaba disponible.

Se acercó a Hermione y cuando se sentó junto a ella, acaparó todo su hombro izquierdo, dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza y haciendo que la castaña se quejara por el inapropiado saludo.

- Preferiría un buenos días, Pan – le dijo con toda la intención de que captara el mensaje.

- Buenos días – saludó la pelinegra sin quitar su cabeza.

- Tranquila, puedes dejar ahí tu cabeza – rodó los ojos.

- No estoy de humor Hermione –

- ¿Ahora soy Hermione? –

- Siempre eres Hermione, desde que naciste – espetó Pansy con aburrimiento en la voz.

El sólo comentario, trajo un tanto a la vida a Theo, que soltó una carcajada tan corta que pudo hasta pasar como un aclaramiento de garganta, Hermione suspiró sin ánimos, es que cuando ellos estaban de mal humor, no hablaban, pero ella se ponía criticona.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – indagó Pansy después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué les parece dormir? – sugirió Theo.

- Apoyo la moción – murmuró Hermione.

- Bien, decidido, iremos a tu cuarto Hermione, después de… iremos inmediato mejor –.

Pansy enderezó su cabeza y cuando los tres estaban mirando la mesa frente a ellos, soltaron un suspiro sincronizado que les hizo sonreír, estaban conectados y si no era así, pues fabricaban sus conexiones.

Al otro lado de comedor, Minerva seguía en la titánica tarea de dispersarlos y de controlar a aquellos de los que salía la palabra sexo, pero por mucho que disolvía un grupo, al instante, se formaban otros dos. Pansy, recordó que aquello se le había hecho muy raro y sin emoción en la voz, indagó.

- ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? -.

- ¿Ah? – se despejó la castaña.

- ¿Que por qué tanto cotorreo? –.

- ¡Ah!, nada digno de mención, sólo que a Malfoy le pareció gracioso espiar nuestras conversaciones, su sucia cabecita ató cabos incorrectos y decidió que lo más valiente, era gritar en todo el comedor que Theo no funcionaba en la cama, que yo era una perdida y que nuestra vida sexual es una mierda – informó con simpleza.

Malfoy, que podía escuchar claramente la conversación, torturó al pobre periódico de Blaise, mientras el moreno le repetía, sin éxito, que aún no terminaba de leerlo, se dio por vencido, cuando Draco no respondió ni siquiera a sus insultos.

- Pero eso no es cierto – soltó Pansy recién conectando los cables.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la mesa, la conversación de esas tres personas se estaba llevando tan naturalmente que ni les importaba el ser escuchados, al llegar esto a los oídos de Draco, éste, saltó de su silla, preso de la impotencia, ¿Es que acaso nada podía afectarles? ¿Estaban protegidos con un hechizo de sordera? Él no podía entenderlo, e irritado como estaba, dejó el periódico para salir raudo del comedor, mientras que Blaise agradecía que su diario estuviera intacto.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, le dijo que realmente, éste día no le importaba nada, sólo quería dormir, que por ella podían vivir hablando a sus expensas; ese día, no le dolía, aunque mucha popularidad no le ayudaría para sus planes, pero que luego arreglaría aquello.

Como prometieron, todo el resto de ése día, durmieron en la cama de Hermione a sus anchas, Pansy a los pies mientras que Theo, siempre terco, durmió abrazado a la castaña. Hermione, con su basta experiencia de hechizos, hizo de aquella habitación un lugar tan pacifico como irreal, el sonido del viento era audible, pero lo suficiente como para servirles de arrullo, una brisa fresca movía sus ropas y cabello de vez en vez, para que no murieran de calor al estar los tres en un recito cerrado y el olor, el olor, a miel, los calmó, pero ninguno de ellos supo, que el olor no venía precisamente de un hechizo, sino que más bien del cuerpo de Hermione.

Cuando despertaron, lo hicieron con la cara hinchada y un tanto desorientados por las horas interminables de sueño, eran las cinco de la mañana del domingo, más de quince horas estuvieron knockout pero la verdad es que a ninguno le importó.

Pansy y Theo fueron a bañarse a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras Hermione aprovechaba de llenar la tina para por lo menos estar unos diez minutos y despejarse, se desvistió con pereza, y antes de quitar sus bragas miró su cuerpo casi desnudo en el espejo, llevándose el susto de su vida.

Se plantó frente al espejo, y miró incrédulamente sus senos, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado con ellos. Sí, ella sabía que estaba en pleno desarrollo, por lo menos hasta los veintiuno, pero si seguía a este paso, con diecinueve, se caería de cabeza por el peso, el simple pensamiento, la hizo reír.

Exageraba en lo último sí, pero sus pechos habían crecido notablemente en… ni recordaba la última vez que se compró un brasier, una puntada de dolor atravesó su pecho, haciéndola doblar por el dolor, cuando por fin pudo enderezarse, se sonrió con tristeza, era su madre, la que hacía esas cosas por ella.

Se quedó por un tiempo contemplándose, de costado, de frente, medio de espalda, al tener el cabello así, en una cola y estar sin expresar sus sentimientos, se recordó muy parecida a su madre, cuando la misma, le mostraba las fotos de su juventud en la playa, su madre decía que no gustaba de las fotos, por eso no sonreía en ellas, hasta que Hermione nació, allí olvidó su repudio por aquellos artefactos, y llegó a tener unas cuatro.

Pansy llamó a la puerta del baño, sobresaltándola, al darse cuenta de que la tina estaba a punto de rebalsarse, sacó el tapón que estancaba el agua y abrió para que Pansy entrara.

- ¿Aún no estás lista? – se quejó sentándose en el retrete y cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

- No – pidió disculpas con los ojos – es que hay algo que me preocupa -

- ¿Qué cosa? –

Hermione extendió los brazos, a sus costados, mientras rodaba los ojos, Pansy exclamó sorprendida y empezó a dar unos brinquitos, que preocuparon en demasía a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien, Pan? –

- Sí – sonrió - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es lo que estaba esperando -

- ¿Esperabas que me crecieran los senos? – dijo tapándoselos y destapándoselos.

- No exactamente eso, pero algo así -

- ¡Explícate! – demandó.

- Compras, Hermione, compras -

- Ay, no, no, no, no, eso sí que no – se lamentó.

- Tranquila, lo haré yo, no hay necesidad de ir a tiendas, aunque me duela en el alma, y los traen después de dos horas de hecho el pedido – dijo con autosuficiencia.

- Pansy, yo no tengo dinero – chilló la castaña ya aburrida.

- ¿Dinero para qué? –.

Theo, que había llegado por el armario hace sólo segundos, estaba ingresando al baño sin siquiera verificar el que estuvieran vestidas o si fuera prudente, sólo lo hizo, pero mucho antes de que pudiera ver algo, la puerta se estampó en su cara, sacándolo de la estancia abruptamente. No es que no las hubiera visto desnudas alguna vez, es sólo que las mujeres suelen ser pudorosas o cuando mucho vanidosas.

Pansy tenía su pie derecho firme en la puerta cerrada, mientras que sus ojos, siempre claros y azules, estaban más negros producto del desatino de Theo, para ella, la privacidad era algo que no se podía usurpar, mucho menos el baño, ni aunque fuera tu propio esposo.

Hermione, inútilmente, tenía sus manos cubriendo sus senos, pero seguía en la misma posición, sin intentar tomar la toalla para taparse, Pansy se la arrojó una vez puso el seguro y rió cuando Theo, del otro lado, le chillaba que la mataría.

- Ey, castañito – advirtió la pelinegra – el baño es algo privado ¿si? -

- Sí, claro, como no y yo soy Merlín en persona… ¿Y por qué estaban las dos en el? – Inquirió furioso – además ¡Las he visto desnudas más de una vez! – provocó.

- Buen punto – aceptó ella – lo siento mucho ¿de acuerdo?, fue instintivo -

Del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó como Theo refunfuñaba sin ganas de darle en el gusto, pero conocía a Pansy hace mucho, y esa mini disculpa que le dio, debió de costarle mucho, optó por rendirse.

- Está bien -

Pansy saltó de la alegría, y al mirar a Hermione, sonrió aún más emocionada, se acercó a ella y poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, casi suplicó.

- Déjame ¿sí? -

- ¿Es que tú nunca te rindes? – soltó Hermione impresionada.

- No, así que por tu propio bien, déjame hacerlo – exigió con las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Hacer qué, qué rayos harán por Salazar? No me dejen fuera de sus conversaciones, es injusto – interrumpió Theo a los gritos.

- Hablamos de senos y compras – informó Pansy.

- Está bien, sólo sigan en lo suyo – se escuchó y ellas rompieron a reír.

Después de mucho molestar, y de que Hermione tuviese que bañarse prácticamente con Pansy dentro de la ducha, aceptó, de mala gana pero lo hizo, aunque con la brillante idea, de que ella no poseía mucho dinero. Lo que no sabía, era que Pansy tenía otro plan en la mente.

- Bien Theo, pagarás la mitad – le dijo mientras anotaba en un pergamino los artículos que quería, la talla y el color.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el chico, sin protestar.

- Pero… -

La sola mirada de Pansy, acalló a Hermione de un golpe, es que nadie se metía con ella y sus compras, nadie, sobre todo si éstas trataban de ropa interior. ¡Merlín, Morgana y los dioses salvaran al pobre desafortunado idiota que lo hiciera! Podía morir decapitado o mutilado.

A las ocho de la mañana, después de un gran ajetreo para saber la talla de brasier exacto para la castaña, bajaron directo a las cocinas para desayunar, y mientras lo hacían, Hermione no se imaginaba, toda la ropa interior que tendría para guardar.

Era miércoles por la tarde, y Hermione caminaba muy animada por los pasillos, tenía que aceptar, que el cambio de guardarropa le sentó muy bien, tanto su cuerpo como su mente lo agradecían.

Tuvo temor de ver lo que su loca amiga había comprado para ella, pero sinceramente no pudo imaginar mejores cosas, tampoco pudo evitar agradecerle muchas veces el que lo haya hecho, su ropa no sólo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, sino que las telas eran tan cómodas y suaves que se sentía bien con ella misma.

Pansy escogió prendas pensadas para ella, sutiles pero con un aire de coquetería digno de Victoria´s Secret, prendas para nada escandalosas, brasieres que no le molestaban y bragas sin costura que más comodidad no le podían brindar.

Por eso es que se dirigía hasta su clase de DCAO con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro, que ni siquiera el hecho de ver a Remus pudo borrar.

La clase práctica se dio sin mayores complicaciones, Hermione conversaba de vez en cuando con Theo sin hacer caso de las malas caras que ponía su profesor, varias veces, descubrió a Malfoy mirándola con odio y asco en los ojos, ella; por su parte, le mirada con desprecio dejando al muchacho muy irritado.

Ensayaban sus hechizos, cuando Draco cizañó en contra de Hermione, con los típicos y absurdos comentarios de siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa sangre sucia, anoche sí pudiste llegar al clímax? – comentó y todos empezaron a reír.

- Eso Malfoy, es algo de lo que nunca te enterarás – sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Qué, no me digas que Theodore no te dio lo que un verdadero hombre debe dar? – continuó exasperado al ver su temple.

- Theo da y rinde mucho más de lo puedes llegar a imaginar, huroncito, algo que por lo que he escuchado, tú no puedes – defendió apretando los puños pero sin demostrar cambios en su rostro.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua, cuando Blaise, le negó con la cabeza, pero poco pudo aguantar y antes de que Hermione terminara por voltearse a sus amigos, dirigió su varita a ella e invocó un hechizo no verbal.

La ropa de Hermione, comenzó a agrandase, y cuando tuvieron la longitud necesaria, comenzaron a aprisionarla y a hacer nudos por todas partes. Sus cordones se ataron entre sí, llevándola al piso con un feo sonido, Theo y Pansy, apresuradamente comenzaron a cortar la tela, al no ver otra opción para liberarla.

Remus, el profesor, miraba esto desde una esquina apartada, sus ojos vieron muy bien, cuando Malfoy había lanzado la maldición, pero encontró necesario, el hacerle notar a Hermione, que no era la única que sabía trucos. Se acercó cuando la hubieron desatado, preguntándole si se encontraba bien recibió una ácida mirada, a ella tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que Remus vio a Malfoy hacerlo.

Hermione se levantó, con la ropa rasgada y sin un zapato, con el color tiñéndole sus delicadas mejillas, dejando ver más que piel por la falta de tela. Malfoy moría de la risa, apretaba su estomago teatralmente y la puntaba mientras la mayoría de la clase, reía también.

La chica, furiosa, relajó su cuerpo, y le pidió a Remus que la acompañara a la salida, lo cual el profesor hizo confiadamente.

Cuando Remus estuvo fuera del despejado salón, Hermione alzó su varita y hechizo el pizarrón movible que se usaba para esas clases practicas, lo lanzó en dirección a Malfoy y la gente, la más cercana a él se movió para no ser estrellados.

El rubio se estampó en la pared, mientras el pizarrón arremetía contra él sin detenerse, en un rápido movimiento, Draco se tiró al piso, pasando por debajo de este.

Los dos se miraron con odio destilando en cada poro, Remus ingresó al salón, al ver que Hermione no le seguía y por los gritos del aula, los vio amenazantes, en guardia, listos para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para impedírselos, ellos volaron a cada extremo del salón por el impacto de sus respectivos hechizos.

_**&.**_

Hermione era brutalmente, según ella, curada por la señora Pomfrey, mientras que Draco, frente a ella, intentaba mover su mano derecha, cubierta por muchas vendas.

La peor parte, al fin de cuentas, se la llevó él, ya que muy estúpido como era, frenó su caída con su mano derecha, logrando con eso, un doloroso esguince.

Hermione tenía pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo, nada de mayor connotación, al salir despedida, ella sólo tuvo que girar su propio cuerpo para caer con sus rodillas sobre una mesa, pero tampoco contó con que la misma estuviera tan vieja que por el impacto se hiciera añicos.

La enfermera cubría su último corte en el muslo interno de su pierna izquierda cuando Minerva, la enojada subdirectora, hizo ingreso en la estancia, los miró con la decepción en los ojos, la mujer tenía en los ojos una de esas miradas que podían hacer bajar la cabeza de cualquier alumno, menos de ellos dos.

- ¿En qué estaban pensando? – gritó colérica.

- Profesora…- se aventuró Draco pero fue interrumpido.

- Es obvio ¿no? – siseó la castaña – Malfoy es un idiota, hechizó mis ropas a vista y paciencia de todos, incluyendo al desagradable profesor de DCAO – sonrió cuando Minerva contorsionó su rostro – pero no hizo nada, creyó muy divertido el que alguien me diera una lección, el quedar así seria gracioso y de paso… - mostró sus ropas que no permitió reparar, era evidencia – una humillación que soportaría de no estar en clase, pero ese… hombre, se dio cuenta y ni pío dijo el muy desgraciado -

- Señorita Granger, déjeme decirle que lo que está expresando es de carácter verdaderamente grave – susurró Minerva, aminorando su enojo.

- Puede usted disponer de mi memoria _profesora_ – desafió – sabe muy bien que no estamos lo suficientemente preparados para alterar los recuerdos, ni yo, menos hablar de Malfoy, así que si no piensa hacer bien su trabajo, mejor no lo haga – escupió victoriosa.

Minerva, que al llegar, estaba inundada por la vergüenza y la ira, ahora sólo podía sentirse intimidada, si eso era cierto, Remus podía ir despidiéndose de su puesto de profesor, y era algo que sencillamente ella no quería hacer, tenía que ganar tiempo.

- Se investigará, por ahora… escuche – alzó la voz, al ver que ella quería protestar – les prohíbo terminantemente, usar sus varitas -

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Malfoy.

- Como escucha señor Malfoy, están lo suficientemente creciditos como para esos juegos, ya le informé su situación al profesor Snape – inspiró – en cuanto a usted señorita Hermione, está castigada por dos semanas -

- ¿Qué, cómo, qué? – exclamó; más bien chilló bien alto, incrédula.

- Que justa es la vida ¿No, Granger? – rió el muchacho.

- No cante victoria señor Malfoy, que lo que no le he dicho, es que Snape, me dio carta blanca en cuanto a su castigo, así que los dos, recibirán lo que merecen – sonrió.

- No puede, yo no hice nada – gritó él.

- Hazte el inocente ahora, hurón botador – espetó Hermione enfadada.

Los dos sacaron sus varitas, listos para seguir en el vaivén de los hechizos, pero Minerva, que ya se los había advertido, con un _Accio_ se las arrebató y miró con ferocidad.

- Se los advertí, ni una palabra más, dormirán aquí ésta noche, mañana temprano irán a mi despacho, para que se enteren de su castigo, castigo que realizarán durante un mes – anunció alterada.

- Pero usted dijo… -

- ¿Quiere que sean dos, señor Malfoy? – inquirió la mujer, fuera de sus casillas.

Sin nada más que acotar, Minerva dejó la enfermería llevándose consigo sus varitas, Hermione, enfurruñada, se tapó con las sábanas, y sólo se sentó, cuando los elfos trajeron la comida. Comió bajo la mirada asesina de Malfoy, pero no le dio mayor importancia, sobre todo cuando _el libro del mal_, iluminó su cubículo anunciando así su llegada bajo la almohada de su cama.

Pasó casi la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con ellos, el brillo era lo único molesto y que alertaba a la enfermera una que otra vez, sin contar, el infantilismo de Draco por acusarla cada vez que notaba el mismo a través de la blanca cortina.

Envió por última vez el cuaderno, lista para irse a dormir, los ronquidos de Draco, la pusieron de mal humor, pero una sonrisa en su rostro, le animó considerablemente su estado de ira.

Se levantó, con sigilo, y fue hasta la cama de Malfoy, como intuyó, el muchacho era desordenado para dormir así que no tendría problemas para el plan improvisado que tenía en mente.

Rió complacida cuando volvió a su cama, y durmió como nunca lo había hecho, tranquila y sin peligro de pesadillas, a la mañana siguiente despertó con un grito que era música para sus oídos.

- ¡Con su edad, y sigue mojando la cama, señor Malfoy, que vergüenza! – se escandalizó la señora Pomfrey.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, ató su cabello en una coleta y con un gesto de aviso a la mujer, salió de la enfermería, rumbo cambiar sus ropas y de paso, a disfrutar de su desayuno. Mientras caminaba, reía sola como una maniaca.

Su ataque de risa no había disminuido la gran cosa cuando tomó asiento en la mesa de las serpientes al lado de Theo y Pansy que la miraban asustados.

- ¿Por qué de tan buen humor el día de hoy? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Mia? – Preguntó Pansy al ver a la castaña un poco más tranquila – ayer te castigaron por pelearte con Malfoy y hoy estás tan campante como si tal cosa no hubiera ni sucedido -

- Sí corazón, qué es tan cómico, te agradeceré que lo compartas… ya sabes que siempre es bueno empezar el día de buen humor – apostilló Theo antes de meterse entre pecho y espalda una buena porción de su desayuno.

Hermione se disponía a contestar cuando un iracundo Draco Malfoy atravesaba las puertas del gran comedor; estaba rojo de la rabia, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el trío y en un acto infantil pero astuto, logró arrebatarle la varita a Pansy que la había dejado sobre la mesa, por descuido, y haciendo una floritura en el aire, despojó a Hermione de su camiseta, para dejarla en ropa interior.

Las carcajadas en el lugar no se hicieron esperar, Theo se quedó tieso en su sitio de la impresión, Pansy soltó un chillido escandalizado y Hermione saltó de su asiento justo para ir a aterrizar sobre el rubio y de ahí directo a golpear el mármol del piso. Ahora si que lo molería a patadas y ninguno de sus cómplices la detendría.

- Mia, cúbrete por el amor de Salazar – chillaba Pansy mientras miraba asustada a Theo, que había quedado paralizado.

- ¡Tú, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Te crees muy gracioso? – gritaba Hermione mientras le atizaba golpe tras golpe a un estupefacto Malfoy.

Jamás en toda su vida pensó que esa mujer pudiera ser toda una fiera. Bueno sabía que podía pegar y duro, pero no pensó que le podía saltar directo a la yugular.

- Te lo mereces por zorra… - escupía él mientras forcejeaba para tomar las muñecas golpeadoras de la muchacha sobre él – tu bromita de ésta mañana me hizo reír a carcajadas, no ves como estoy de feliz -

- Yo no te hice nada, animal… - se defendió la castaña con ese tono de falsa inocencia que sólo pasaba desapercibido para quien no la conociera bien – no es culpa mia que seas un bebé que aún moja la cama, apuesto que eres impotente -

Draco logró zafarse de la muchacha volcándola sobre el piso y acto seguido la tomó de las muñecas sin una pizca de sutileza para aventarla violentamente sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, justo en medio de un espacio dejado por los ocupantes con la premura de salvar su comida de la furia de esos dos.

- ¡Ya mismo te voy a enseñar que no soy ningún impotente! – bramó Draco con una mueca sádica, maligna y maniaca en el rostro.

Nadie movía un dedo, parecía que nadie respiraba, el tiempo se había detenido y para colmo no había un solo profesor a la vista. Theo tieso en su sitio, clavado en el piso sin poder reaccionar, Pansy blanca como la cal del pánico, Blaise con la cuchara de cereal a medio camino entre su boca y el plato y los demás mudos y con los ojos como platos de la mera impresión.

Una punzada de pánico que le encogió el estomago, atravesó a Hermione, sabía que se había pasado de infantil al mojar la cama del rubio a propósito pero se las tenía juradas. Lo que jamás, ni en sus mas locos delirios, hubiera imaginado es que el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ olvidaría su aversión por ella el tiempo suficiente como para treparse sobre ella, en una mesa a la mitad del comedor.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? – murmuró con el pánico impregnado cada silaba de sus palabras, no sentía ese pánico desde que Voldemort le pidiera que hiciera aquello que les había costado la vida a sus padres.

- Ya sabes que te voy a hacer, Granger… - murmuró el muchacho mientras se hacia un espacio entre sus piernas; su cinturón estaba abierto, la muchacha lo miraba sin poder reaccionar lo suficiente para moverse – y te aseguro que te va a gustar mucho más de lo que te gusta lo que te hace Nott -

Fue un acto reflejo lo de tratar; infructuosamente, de cerrar las piernas, él era más fuerte que ella y nadie movía un dedo, ya sea porque les gustaba la vista de la mitad de su cuerpo medio desnuda sobre la mesa o porque no salían del shock.

Malfoy se movía de forma más que sólo incitante y a ella le costaba una barbaridad reprimir los suspiros, gemidos o lo que sea que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, a demás de que el hecho de tener las manos sobre su cabeza le dificultaban bastante el forcejear más de la cuenta con él y por si fuera poco, las cosas que le susurraba al oído no hacían más que incitarla a acompañarlo en la travesía.

- Suéltame, Malfoy o te juro que… - casi jadeaba con la voz entrecortada, su cerebro empezaba a fundirse a pasos acelerados bajo el peso, la mirada y la voz de Malfoy en sus oídos.

Pronto no sería capaz de controlarse sino que a demás de terminar gimiendo como una desaforada acabaría implorando que le llevara a donde le dé la gana para hacerle lo que quisiera.

- Me juras qué, ¿Qué, Granger? – pregunto él casi embriagado por el aroma de su piel.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué iba a decir el otro pues en ese preciso instante, alguien; Severus Snape, tiró bruscamente de Draco haciéndolo terminar con sus huesitos en el piso. Al verse libre, Hermione se sentó en la mesa sin caer en cuenta el detalle de que estaba medio desnuda, sudando, con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada por el "ajetreo".

- ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?! – chilló la voz de Minerva McGonagall; que ya había llegado hasta el lugar del espectáculo, haciendo saltar a todos en sus sitios y sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones.

Al ver el estado actual de la pareja frente a ella, un rictus de furia cruzó su rostro de la misma forma que ya estaba dibujado en la cara del profesor de pociones.

- Al parecer, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger han limado sus asperezas, Minerva… - siseó Snape con voz melosa – tanto que les pareció la mar de cómico el dar una demostración de sus habilidades amatorias a la mitad del gran comedor.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Rugió la mujer colérica – Inaceptable, los dos Premio Anuales dando un espectáculo magistralmente vergonzoso a la mitad del Gran Comedor. Esta es una escuela por Merlín, no un bar -

- Granger empezó… - trató de defender el rubio.

- ¡Mentira! Él empezó, profesora – corrigió Hermione modulando su voz a duras penas a causa de la excitación anterior.

- No me importa quién empezó, sois igual de culpables de la escena que acabáis de armar, ¡Estan castigados SEIS MESES! - gritaba la profesora, toda Inglaterra pudo haberla oído en ese momento – Ahora le agradeceré que se vista señorita Granger… la espero en mi despacho, en cuanto a usted Malfoy… camine – al ver que el chico no movía un solo musculo, agrego casi chillando - muévase Malfoy ¿Qué espera? ¿Una invitación, quizá? -

Snape contorsionó la cara pero no dijo ni hizo nada para defender a su alumno favorito, ésta vez Draco había cruzado todos los limites y se lo haría saber; – Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, Draco… y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación si no quieres que los seis meses se transformen en el resto del año – amenazó el hombre antes de salir del lugar.

- Gracias Granger… pero esto aún no ha terminado – siseó el rubio antes de salir del lugar dejando tras de sí a una furiosa leona.

- Vamos a ver quién gana la guerra, Malfoy – murmuró Hermione mientras se ponía la camiseta que había tenido puesta minutos atrás – me las vas a pagar todas, todas… como que soy Hermione Granger… ¡¿Qué miras?! – le chilló a un Gryffindor de su mismo año haciéndolo saltar del susto.

Antes de salir, y reunirse con la cacatúa de Minerva en su despacho, la castaña le arrojó la varita a Pansy con brusquedad y le lanzó una mirada de témpano a Theo, cuyo significado no pudo descifrar.

- ¡Lo mataré Pansy, lo haré! – siseó Theo, apretando los puños.

- Más te vale pensar en algo Theo, pero no para matarlo, sino para que Hermione nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra – se quejó ella desparramándose en su asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – indagó el muchacho sin entender.

- Nos quedamos como estatuas, mientras Draco la… ni puedo pensar en la palabra, me revuelve el estomago, pero el punto es que no hicimos nada Theo, yo no tenía mi varita, pero no es excusa – suspiró.

- ¿Entonces, ésa mirada…? –

- Sí Theo, Hermione no sólo planeará como sacarle el cerebro a Malfoy, sino que también a nosotros –

Theo golpeó con su frente la mesa de Slytherin, llamando la atención de todos, Pansy, miraba al cielo mágico del gran comedor, y pedía a gritos internos, que Hermione no se ensañara con ellos, no quería tenerla de enemiga, eso no le convenía, menos después de descubrir en ella una gran amiga.

Por su parte, Hermione caminaba a paso firme, sin ir rápido, ni despacio, parecía un toro a punto de arremeter, odiaba a Malfoy ahora más que nunca, pero más se odiaba a ella.

Su cuello, aún cosquilleaba, justo en el punto cercano a su oreja. Posó su mano en ese lugar, intentando limpiarlo, mas cuando llegó al despacho de Minerva, la sensación, seguía allí.


	8. Plans

8. Plans

El domingo por la mañana, Theo había logrado aplacar la rabia de Hermione, no sin esfuerzo, a base de ruegos, chocolates; debilidad secreta de la muchacha, flores, y promesas de no volver a petrificarse cuando Malfoy atacara nuevamente. Tampoco ante ningún otro agresor.

- Lo mataré, si se te vuelve a acercar, lo haré - le juró el sábado por la noche.

Hermione, estaba que echaba chispas, lo que en un inicio sería un simple castigo de un mes ahora era una desgracia que duraría seis largos y tediosos meses. Pero Malfoy sabría que el infierno era un paraíso comparado con lo que Hermione era capaz de hacerle.

Pansy entraba en la habitación con algo de miedo, anoche su amiga le sugirió poco amablemente que se fuera de sus metros cuadrados amenazándola con convertirla en moco de troll si no desaparecía de su vista. Claro que no había visto pasar de vuelta a Theo, lo que quería decir que habían vuelto a pasar la noche juntos, como era casi habitual.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó tímida desde el marco de la puerta del armario evanescente.

- Sí, puedes… - contestó Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarse que Pansy y Theo se habían petrificado porque el hurón albino de Malfoy los había tomado a los tres por "sorpresa".

- Estás de mejor humor - se sorprendió la morena - ¿Qué has hecho, Theodore? -

- Nada, querida Pansy, sólo jurarle que lo de ayer no se repetiría jamás - suspiró.

- Me alegro -

- Será mejor que no se repita cariño, la próxima vez no los perdonaré y ustedes serán parte de los agraviados - siseó Hermione, sin inmutarse.

Hermione estaba parada observando la mañana, se le antojaba demasiado tranquila para todo lo que se avecinaría en un tiempo más, sin contar también, las graves implicaciones de las que era víctima. No tenía problema alguno en realizar dichas tareas, el que le delegaran responsabilidades sólo quería decir que podría utilizar herramientas a las que un simple alumno no tiene acceso, pero el punto era… ¿Por qué con él?

En dos semanas sería Halloween y McGonagall, ya les había comunicado a ella y al hurón que habría un baile y que ellos como Premios Anuales serían no solamente los organizadores de tal evento, sino que también, pareja ésa noche. ¿Quería esa mujer que ellos dos terminaran matándose? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sí sabía que esa noche le demostraría a Malfoy que con ella no se jugaba, no si se valoraba la vida y la integridad emocional.

- Bueno, ya que nos has perdonado… venía a ver qué vamos a hacer y quién es la próxima víctima - soltó Pansy con un tono maligno en la voz.

- Dean Thomas… ese idiota es el próximo - escupió Hermione.

La castaña rememoró los eventos con dicho personaje, y es que si antes por lo menos pudo disimular su disgusto, en la última ocasión le fue totalmente imposible. Estaba bien que la miraran, pensaba ella, pero una cosa era mirar, otra, acosar. Para su desagrado, descubrió de nuevo al noviecito de Padma mirándola y casi desnudándola, pero como la paciencia que tenía en ese momento era nula, sólo le bastó levantarse de su asiento y susurrarle amenazadoramente al oído que dejara de observarla.

Algo raro debían de pensar los hombres, algo raro tenía la testosterona, porque sin importar la clara amenaza, el muy idiota seguía viéndola, según él disimuladamente, con cara de bobo.

Theo, sintió aquél basilisco que yacía dormido en su interior despertar de forma brusca y furiosa, Hermione le había contado; de manera magníficamente detallada lo que Thomas había hecho, aún esperaba que ella le diera permiso de sacarle los ojos y el cerebro sin anestesia.

- ¿Thomas? ¿No te parece que es una pérdida de tiempo e ingenio el ocuparnos de Thomas? - cuestionó Pansy sin saber el porqué de esa decisión.

- ¡No, no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo! - chillo Theo colérico.

- ¿Por qué no? - quiso saber la morena.

- Porque ese imbécil anda mirándola por cada rincón, alerta a la primera oportunidad de observar más allá de lo que puede, estoy seguro, que no le faltan las ganas de acostarse con Mia - bufó enfadado a más no poder.

Pansy sonrió, no es que la situación le agradara, Hermione seguía siendo "santa" pero tampoco era que no le gustara que la admiraran, sabía muy bien la morena, el disgusto que le daba al ser el centro de atención, pero mucho más, que le miraran como un trozo de carne. Pansy miró a Hermione, para ver su expresión al escuchar eso, pero nada, seguía en su afán de contemplar el paisaje.

- ¿Ideas? - preguntó Hermione al sentir la mirada de su amiga.

La venganza contra Neville había salido de su cerebro, ahora era turno de uno de sus amigos de plantear posibles soluciones para el dilema aquel. ¿Cómo vengarse de una rata miserable y tan pervertida como Thomas? Tenía que ser algo que no involucrara homicidio, para infortunio de Theo, Dean no era parte del grupo que cargaba con la culpa de todas las desgracias de Hermione, pero tampoco se iba a ir; sin recibir su merecido, tan feliz y campante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras un breve silencio, en el que los tres habían barajado más de una opción, y donde casi, casi se podía ver y oír los sonidos de sus respectivos cerebros haciendo planes, Pansy rompió el silencio.

- Mia, querida, se me ocurre que podríamos hincharle los ojos como dos pelotas de tenis - rió.

- ¿Hincharle los ojos? ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso y de escarmiento? - soltó Theo escandalizado - Pan, te tenía por alguien más inteligente, me decepcionas -

- Lo dejaríamos casi ciego, Theo, así, dudo mucho que se atreva a mirar a alguna chica y mejor aún, no podrá volver a mirar a Hermione -

- Es demasiado infantil… - se quejó Theo, luego su rostro se iluminó en una mueca malévola y agregó; - aunque sería muy chistoso ver como tiene un par de ojos que pesan más que su cabeza y para colmo no puede ver nada de nada… -

Hermione frunció la cara fastidiada, se suponía que nadie debía rastrear los ataques hacia ellos y si hacían eso, la primera sospechosa sería ella, toda la maldita torre de los leones perdedores había visto cómo le siseaba en aquella ocasión, así que si eso ocurría, sería ella la primera sospechosa.

- ¡Se supone que no deben rastrearlo hasta mí! ¡¿Qué parte de anónimo no entienden ustedes dos?! - explotó, que hubiera perdonado a Theo y por consiguiente a Pansy, no quería decir que se le había pasado la rabia con los demás y como es obvio le molestaba la falta de ingenio de ese par.

- ¡Bájale a tu mal genio! No es culpa nuestra que la cacatúa de McGonagall y el murciélago de Snape te hayan castigado - escupió Theo un poco harto.

- Sí, pero si hubieras hecho algo… Malfoy no habría terminado sobre mí en la mesa, casi ultrajándome ante de toda la puta escuela - chilló Hermione camino a la puerta, misma que fue azotada en medio de la rabia de la leona que salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Tiene un punto - reconoció Pansy para indignación de Theo - vamos, hay que ir tras ella, no sea que termine asesinando a ese idiota, tiene que estar viva y libre cuando todo pase… ¡Muévete, Theodore Nott! - ordenó la pelinegra emprendiendo camino.

Theo se levantó refunfuñando por lo bajo, pero de todas formas siguió a su amiga para ir tras la castaña.

Hermione casi había llegado al túnel de salida de la torre de los leones, los que estaban presentes en la sala, por poco y se caen muertos de la impresión, dos serpientes saliendo como si fuera su casa del cuarto de la Premio Anual, era algo que no podía estar pasando.

- ¡¿Qué diablos piensan que hacen ustedes dos aquí?! - chilló Ronald desde su asiento cuando vio a las serpientes pasar frente a sus ojos.

- Nada que te incumba, pobretón - siseó Pansy, tirando del brazo de Theo.

- Sí, ve a criar a tus comadrejas y déjanos en paz… nosotros podemos estar donde nos de la gana sin tener que pedirte permiso, además Hermione nos invitó… - se mofó Theo con maldad.

Lograron alcanzar a la castaña en el pasillo fuera de la sala, la muchacha iba despotricando por lo bajo sobre la falta de cerebro de esos dos. Nada podía detenerla, no sólo estaba furiosa con Dean, con Pansy y Theo, sino que también con ella misma, por no poder hacer algo al respecto.

- Ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, ¡Por Merlín! Toda la maldita sala me vio y oyó amenazarlo… si lo hiciéramos, todos sabrían que fui yo… no hay ingenio… ¿Cómo pueden estar en Slytherin si no tienen más astucia que esa? -

- Entonces si la idea te parece tan infantil y descerebrada, supongo que tú tienes una mejor… - picó Theo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, había manejado una gran gama de cosas anoche mientras Theo dormía a su lado y ella observaba el techo sintiendo envidia del muchacho. Pero ninguna era digna de mención, no había nada que alumbrara su cerebro como una ampolleta que no implicase delatarse a sí misma.

- Nada que nos sirva… no quiero pruebas, ¿Entiendes? - preguntó forzándose a no hablar feo.

Theo sonrío con el triunfo escrito en la cara, Hermione podía ser testaruda, mandona, algo malgeniada y demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que la mitad de lo que era suyo era de la muchacha, pero sabía que no se saltaría ciertas reglas del juego.

Ella misma había establecido que no debía haber pruebas o sospechas sobre ella, necesitaban libertad y quizás su pequeño plan no fuera del todo brillante, pero sí garantizaba tres cosas; su libertad de operaciones, el placer de ver humillado a Thomas y que Hermione se quedara quieta y dejara el asunto por la paz. Si hacían bien las cosas, Thomas no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a ninguna chica del colegio por el resto del año, quizá hasta se quedara soltero de por vida.

- A mí se me ocurre algo, pero antes de decirles de qué se trata, voy a averiguar si aún se fabrican, si podemos conseguirlas fácilmente y qué necesitamos hacer para que cumplan su cometido - zanjó Theo, haciendo que Hermione asintiera y reanudara la marcha.

Tres días después, Theo les planteaba a las chicas su idea. Humillarían a Dean frente a toda la escuela en una semana, exactamente el sábado en la mañana en el gran comedor, cuando los profesores aún no hubieran llegado a desayunar.

- ¿Cuál es tu pequeño plan? - preguntó Pansy impaciente, mientras jugueteaba con su libro de pociones en la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes, señoritas, ha oído hablar de las Fantasías Patentadas de Sortilegios Weasley? - interrogó él.

Hermione, que garabateaba en un pedazo de pergamino los nombres de ésa gentuza, levantó la cabeza. Claro que había oído hablar de ellas, estuvo con los gemelos casi toda su vida académica, preguntar eso era cómo preguntar si era mujer. Lo único que no le encajaba con el plan, era que la última vez que escuchó hablar de ellas, supo que todavía no estaban perfeccionadas, pero aún así, decidió escuchar sin interrumpir, demasiado.

- Sí, pero no están perfeccionadas - reconoció la castaña algo mosqueada.

- Pues los gemelos, lo han logrado - corroboró Theo feliz.

- ¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda o nos da un plan? - pregunto Pansy aburrida.

- En que, vamos a conseguir una de esas… hay de varias calidades, si entienden lo que les digo - pronunció el muchacho, las chicas asintieron repentinamente interesadas por el pequeño plan de Theo - pues, bien… ordenaremos vía lechuza una Fantasía de esas… según averigüé, nosotros podemos darle la forma que queramos, se la daremos a ese cerdo y él muy animal terminará exponiendo sus más prohibidas Fantasías delante de toda la escuela - sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo se la vamos a dar? Filch aún está paranoico con todo aquello que entra al colegio - soltó Pansy.

- Simple mi querida Pansy, es parte del servicio Weasley el enviarlo bajo protección, en palabras más fáciles, llegará en forma de otra cosa muy distinta ¿No es cierto, Theo? - celebró la castaña.

- Exacto… tiene un pequeño cargo extra, pero no importa - aclaró Theo al ver la cara de Hermione - será simple, se la daremos sin que él lo sepa… -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Pansy interesada en el plan.

- Es algo que aún no he dilucidado bien… ¿Alguna idea? - levantó la ceja, curioso.

- No sé si sabes que existe el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_ - intervino Hermione con tedio - sí - dijo al ver la cara de los dos - sirve con cosas liquidas, sólidas y hasta puede trasladar humo - rodó los ojos - los alumnos de Hogwarts son idiotas, además, no estarán los profesores, podrán hacerlo -

- ¿Podrán? - se extrañó Pansy.

- Estoy castigada hasta que tenga treinta años, ¿recuerdan? - ironizó con ira.

- Cierto - se golpeó la morena mentalmente - pero ¿El sábado por la mañana? -

- Sí, gracias a Merlín sabe quién, que estaremos en la biblioteca solamente, por las primeras semanas, aún los profesores no necesitan de ayuda con las clases y digámoslo, aún los baños son utilizables, así que nos mandaron a reorganizar el templo de lectura de la urraca de Pince - suspiró.

- Debes estar feliz ¿no? - bromeó Theo.

- A decir verdad, sí, podré estar el tiempo que quiera en la sección prohibida, y al estar con Malfoy, cualquier cosa que pase, será culpa de él - rió.

- Me das miedo - sonrió Pansy - por cierto, qué le harás a Malfoy -

- Lo verás en el baile de Halloween - se alegró para luego cambiar la expresión - Oh… por… dios… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - se alarmaron los otros dos.

- Por eso es que la vieja de Minerva estaba tan sonriente - bufó tomando un color rojo en el rostro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - indagó Theo.

- Cuando nos dijo de nuestro castigo en la biblioteca, había ya olvidado que tenemos que planear el baile del treinta y uno, por eso es que rió cuando suspiramos aliviados, sabía la vieja odiosa que para esas alturas se nos iría de la mente el baile - rugió.

- Mierda - apoyó Pansy.

- Sí - suspiró contrariada - no sé cómo pudo engañarme.

- Estás bajo presión ahora Hermione, pero tranquila, que las noticias vuelan rápido y bien tú sabes, que mientras ordenes libros, oirás risas en el comedor - desvió Theo.

- Sí, sólo por favor, rían fuerte por mí -

- ¡Hecho! -

_**&.**_

Si hubiera algo que pudiera ser rescatable de todo lo que sucedía era que sólo era la biblioteca, antes de que el lunes tuviera que ponerse en plan de elfo domestico. Por lo menos, la biblioteca un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para perderse de la vista de la persona con la que se comparte el castigo, a demás ahí no podía gritarle, ni hechizarla, ni tratar de desvestirla, para poder ver que se escondía debajo de esa ropa que usaba, como la otra vez.

- Draco - llamó la; ahora, odiada voz de Severus Snape y no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar los pies en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que hubiera preferido tomar.

De sólo recordar todo lo que había pasado ese sábado, hace menos de una semana, se le revolvía la bilis, primero la cacatúa de McGonagall, gritándoles en su oficina que eran un par de mocosos calenturientos y cochambrosos, y luego el murciélago de Snape entrando al lugar para añadir al castigo de McGonagall otro más.

Nunca se cansarían de castigarlos, pero si Granger no fuera tan infantil y a él no le diera tanta curiosidad saber qué cuernos era lo que existía entre ella y el imbécil de Nott, nada de eso estaría pasando y él podría disfrutar de su fin de semana en paz, pero no, tenía que compartir el mismo recinto cerrado de la mujer esa y para colmo, respiraría su mismo oxigeno, no había nada peor que eso.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace cuatros días todavía estaba fresco en su mente…

_"Hermione seguía mirando con rabia al rubio frente a ella, tenía que hacer esfuerzos muy grandes para no saltarle encima y matarlo ahí mismo, tenía que conformarse con gruñir._

_- Siéntese Granger - ordenó Minerva McGonagall, igual de furiosa que el par de revoltosos._

_- Disculpe, _**_profesora_**_, pero yo no me siento al lado de pervertidos como Malfoy - escupió ella apoyándose como si nada pasara en la puerta cerrada._

_McGonagall no pudo evitar la mueca de rabia que cruzó por su rostro, se masajeó las sienes y suspiró pidiéndole a quien la oyera que le diera un poco de paciencia. _

_Esa muchacha; que antes era otra persona, tenía la palabra _**_desafío_**_ escrita en la altiva expresión de su bello rostro, a la castaña le importaba un pepino y dos rábanos tibetanos que la subdirectora frunciera la cara, crispara los puños y hasta llegara a quitarse las gafas en un claro gesto; mitad frustración mitad rabia, de ira contenida. Ese par de adolescentes estaban amenazando su paciencia; la que siempre fue bien poca y ellos lo sabían aunque a ninguno de los dos le importara, mejor gruñía o terminaría gritando como en el gran comedor._

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír; abiertamente como si pudiera leer la mente de esa mujer, con malicia, todos los presentes en la habitación sabían que en otros tiempos ella ya habría caído muerta de la vergüenza; por lo que no habría llegado al despacho. Ahora; si bien era consciente de que se había dejado llevar por su rabia, se había regodeado; en privado (mientras caminaba), con el hecho de saber que más de uno había quedado en estado de shock o al borde de un ataque de nervios; de la pura envidia. Todo por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas._

_ - Haber si nos entendemos, Granger, yo no le pedí que se sentara, se lo he ordenado - insistió Minerva._

_- Y por lo visto yo no he sido clara al hablarle… no me sentaré al lado de Malfoy… -_

_Draco esbozó una sonrisa maligna y no pudo evitar lo que salió de su boca; - Claro que no lo hará, profesora… Granger me tiene miedo, sabe que si se sienta a mi lado no podrá controlarse y se me tirara encima como la perdida que es -_

_- Señor Malfoy, cuide su vocabulario - dijo la subdirectora empezando a verlo todo rojo._

_- Pero claro… es lógico, siendo alguien tan inferior a mí, es normal que una simple impura como Granger, me tenga miedo… soy superior a ella en todo sentido ¿Verdad, Granger? -_

_Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña de hacer una mueca, no le permitiría ni en un millón de años decir semejante cosa y salir airoso de eso, le ponía un motivo más por el cual vengarse de él. _

_Otra vez cayendo en el habito adquirido de olvidar o ignorar a quien estuviera a su alrededor; salvo por Pansy y Theodore, Hermione se acercó a Draco con paso parsimonioso pero decidido y orgulloso, puso las manos en el posa brazos y se inclinó de forma que el muchacho pudiera estar a la altura de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo pudiera tener una vista privilegiada de sus "encantos"._

_- Yo no te tengo miedo Malfoy… pero te prometo que pronto serás tú, quien me tenga miedo - siseó lentamente, produciéndole un escalofrío al rubio._

_Draco, no llegó a contestar pues en ese instante Minerva perdió los papeles por completo y se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos gritándoles cuanta cosa se le ocurrió para ilustrar el hecho de que estaba totalmente en contra de que ellos dos se hubieran puesto en plan de pareja caliente delante de toda la escuela. Cuando al fin se hubo calmado, la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar al murciélago de Severus Snape._

_El hombre miraba a ambos jóvenes y sus cejas, no podían fruncirse más. El enfado que ya sentía, era suficiente como para despertar a Salazar Slytherin y todos sus ancestros de la tumba para que cayeran muertos de nuevo._

_- Entonces… ambos juegan a los Muggles. Ambos creen que Hogwarts es una fiesta y hacen lo que les place. Se agreden, se insultan, casi tienen sexo delante de toda la institución y creen también, que pueden quedarse impunes - enumeró con ácido._

_Para Draco, era una pérdida de tiempo. Con castigar a Hermione y encerrarla sin dejarle salir por un par de años, sería suficiente. Ella, apenas prestaba atención y con la mirada en blanco, miraba por la ventana esperando que todo aquello se acabara, aún tenía que arrancarle el cuello a Theo y a Pansy._

_La bruja de McGonagall no había dicho nada sobre el castigo que le tocaba cumplir y eso le daba mala espina, pero, realmente, prefería oír la voz de Snape que la de su propia jefa de casa. Sinceramente, de vez en cuando se ponía irritante, en sumo grado._

_- ¡¿Por qué tiene que castigarme?! - vociferó Draco - como si yo hubiese tenido que… -_

_- Ninguno tiene corona en este lugar, Draco - dijo, el joven apenas le prestó atención._

_Prefería mantenerse en silencio y mirar de mala gana, a Hermione. Ella inspiró y con una sonrisa suave, apoyó su codo derecho sobre la silla que ocupaba, para rascarse la cabeza, ya había dejado de mirarse las uñas y sólo le apetecía mirar con mofa a todos los presentes._

_- Bueno… digamos que ya que me castigará, no se lo dirá a la profesora McGonagall. Sinceramente, a veces prefiero que me castigue mil veces que oírla quejarse. Hace mucho ruido y la verdad… - soltó la muchacha sin dar muestras de saber que aún estaba en el despacho de la anciana. La misma que no hizo más que gruñir y bufar de rabia - me aburre más que un partido de Quidditch -_

_- ¡Silencio, Granger! - dijo Snape, sin dejar de parpadear. ¿Desde cuándo la perfecta Hermione, se dirigía a Minerva, de esa forma tan irrespetuosa? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa niña?_

_- Sólo quería verificarlo -_

_- En vista de que ambos han decidido saltarse las normas y actuar como dos pequeños animalitos, sin razonamiento alguno, les impondré un castigo que les enseñe la importancia de ser civilizados -_

_Se preguntó si por civilizados, quería decir: "Vivir en las mazmorras, toda la vida y no tener otra, más que ser amargado y asocial". Se describiría a sí mismo._

_- ¿Qué cosa? - se atrevió a preguntar, Draco._

_- Ambos limpiarán el salón de clases, luego de cada práctica. Juntos y sin la ayuda de sus varitas, las mismas que me entregaran antes de empezar todos los dias. -_

_Asimiló, que esa era una mala opción, pero era la mejor forma de mantenerlos a raya. O eso creía, a ciencia cierta._

_- Pero… ¿Qué demonios? -_

_- Así como lo oye, Granger - dijo y Hermione lo miró de mala gana - y será mejor que aparte al señor Nott de sus tardes, puesto que pasará un par de horas, aquí… -_

_- ¡No puede…! - dijo ella, aparentemente en descontrol. Snape arqueó una de sus cejas y la miró._

_- ¿No puedo…? ¿Qué Srta. Granger? ¿Prohibírselo? ¿Castigarla? ¡Por supuesto que puedo y será mejor que se acostumbre, porque esto es solo el principio les queda meses, para aprender a tratarse civilizadamente! - recordó el hombre para indignación de la muchacha._

_Por un fugaz segundo deseó que Minerva abriera la boca para defenderla, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, la mujer no diría nada de nada en su defensa y sólo le quedaba enfurruñarse y maldecir la estupidez de sus amigos para ayudarla con el hurón botador. Severus los miró, satisfecho con lo que acababa de anunciar. Con una sonrisa escueta que no supo ocultar, paseó por la oficina de la subdirectora._

_- Y asegúrense de frotar bien los calderos, muy bien. Suelen quedar, muy sucios. -_

_- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora nos tratan como elfos! - vociferó Malfoy indignado._

_- Ellos hacen mucho por ustedes. Así que, un poco de ayuda no les haría mal. -_

_- Por supuesto… - susurró Hermione, para sí misma - no perdería una oportunidad de burlarse de nosotros. Si la venganza se extendiera a los profesores… con el pelo grasiento -_

_- Pero eso no es todo, como frotar calderos y ordenar unas cuantas estanterías nos les quitaran más de media hora diaria, tendrán que reorganizar la biblioteca de acuerdo a lo que Madame Pince les pida todos los fines de semana hasta que hayan terminado… - anuncio McGonagall con verdadera satisfacción en la voz._

_Snape tenía razón, si ese par no entendía por las buenas, lo harían por las malas, y ellos dos se asegurarían de que esos dos pasaran por lo menos dos horas diarias viéndose las caras y socializando a la fuerza para que aprendieran a tratarse con civilización y respeto._

_Ambos muchachos habían tenido que morderse la lengua para no empezar a gritar acerca de la injusticia a la que estaban siendo sometidos porque sabían que de hacerlo no tendrían más remedio que pasar el resto de sus vidas, castigados. Y para peor, juntos._"

Caminaba al lado del profesor de pociones cuando vio pasar por su lado a Hermione, como siempre Pansy iba junto a ella y el idiota de Nott, que tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, ella caminaba sin expresión en el rostro, sólo acariciaba pacientemente las manos de Theo.

Esa visión era la de todos los días pero Draco no supo porqué le dio rabia el sólo pensar que Nott tenía a la sangre sucia para él solo todo el tiempo, para abrazarla, besarla, mimarla, tocarla y verla como su madre y Dios la habían traído al mundo. Un siseó furioso en su interior le ordenó que trajera la cabeza de Nott en el acto. La ignoró.

Draco sacó de su cabeza a Granger, llegó con su padrino hasta el despacho del mismo y entró con cansancio después de él. Se sentó en la silla de siempre, sin esperar la invitación, en un ritual que el rubio conocía muy bien y obviamente ya sabía lo que vendría.

- No puedo si no más que decirlo - suspiró Snape, con una mirada sin expresión -. Me has decepcionado Draco -

El escuchar esas palabras, surtió un efecto gracioso en Draco, podían castigarlo millares de veces, pero el que su padrino le dijese eso, le dolía mucho más. No es que moriría por oír aquello, no, pero sí le producía un malestar que no sabía de dónde provenía.

- No me disculparé - gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

- No esperaba menos de ti - bramó el profesor - pero esperaba que utilizaras tu cerebro, Draco -

- Lo hago, pero _ésa_…-

- Ésa, como tú llamas, es una bruja inteligente - contorsionó el rostro al escucharse decir eso - puede que haya cambiado, que sea pedante, egocéntrica y altiva, pero sigue siendo brillante -

- ¡Qué bien! Lo único que me faltaba - bufó exasperado - que la adularas -

- No la adulo - siseó - préstame atención a lo que digo. Ella puede hacerte quedar muy mal Draco y el repentino interés que adquiriste con ella no es sano; no me gusta nada… -

- No tiene que gustarle…-

- ¡No me interrumpas, mocoso! - gritó Severus fuera de sus casillas - ¿Qué no entiendes? Ella tiene las características básicas de quien busca venganza y no me extrañaría que estuvieras en la lista. Es su último año, y sé que lo aprovechará bien -

- Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo - espetó furioso.

- Tiene que ver con los siete años que te has pasado diciéndole _Sangre Sucia_ - lo fulminó con la mirada - Granger tiene un arsenal bajo la manga y el señor Nott - Malfoy frunció el ceño - y la señorita Parkinson son sus ayudantes más fieles -

- ¿Quiere decir, que por eso es que andan con ella? ¿Por venganza? - inquirió el rubio, calmándose.

- Por venganza propia no, estoy seguro - inspiró - pero creo que desean ayudar a su nueva amiga. Se hicieron muy unidos al final de la guerra y se consolidaron al terminar la misma -

- Pero ¿Qué clase de venganza busca Granger? ¿Y contra quiénes? -

- Eso Draco, es lo que quiero que averigües -

Draco sonrió complacido, ahora tenía una excusa para espiar a la _sabelotodo_ de Granger.

_**&.**_

- ¿Comprendes? - se sulfuró Theo por enésima vez.

Pansy lo miró con confusión en cada facción de su níveo rostro, contorsionó sus labios en una muda "_No_" que para fastidio de Nott quería decir que no había entendido nada. Hermione sonreía unos metros más allá, hacía más de quince minutos que Pansy estaba tomándole el pelo al incauto Theo, quien ni se percataba que era parte del aburrimiento de la pelinegra.

- ¿Es que acaso puedes ser más bruta? - chilló el chico, al ser incapaz de mantener su paciencia.

- Cariño - intervino Hermione -, Pan está bromeándote -

Pansy soltó una carcajada estridente, volvían a estar en la habitación de Hermione y la pelinegra afirmaba su estomago mientras rodaba teatralmente por la cama de su amiga. Theo no hizo más que bufar indignado, debió haberlo visto venir.

- Qué gracioso Pansy Alexandra Parkinson - siseó y la morena dejó de sonreír.

- No digas mi segundo nombre - pidió con seriedad.

- Tú te lo buscaste -

- Ya basta los dos - suspiró Hermione - Pansy, ya es suficiente y Theo, no la llames por su segundo nombre. Ya sabes cómo se pone -

- Pero es un bello nombre - se quejó él como un pequeño.

- Sí, pero no me trae bellos recuerdos - apostilló la pelinegra con ojos tristes.

Hermione retó a Nott con la mirada, quiso golpearlo en ese mismo instante pero al ver que Theo bajaba su cabeza avergonzado, decidió dejarlo pasar. Bien sabía ella que el nombre Alexandra había sido puesto por su abuela, la única persona que la había tratado como una niña cuando lo era. Un episodio bello de su vida, que terminó tan pronto como empezó. A los ocho años, cuando ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, su abuela, le había dado más de un motivo para seguir sonriendo, pero luego de su muerte, al año siguiente, Pansy había olvidado cómo sonreír con naturalidad. Recién ahora podía ser ella misma.

- Se hará el sábado en la mañana, espero no estar tan cansada cómo para no reír - soltó Hermione agriamente - si es que logro verlo -

- Tranquila querida - suavizó Theo abrazando a Pansy - que siempre hay ánimos para ver a un idiota hacer el ridículo -

Hermione sonrió complacida, lo mejor, estaba por venir.


	9. The Perver's Fantasy

9. The Perver's Fantasy

No podía creerlo, se le hacía enteramente imposible, era como estar en el cielo, con la diferencia que él no deseaba ir a ése lugar. Era como jugar al ajedrez mágico en compañía de Potter y Weasley, algo irreal y a la vez desesperante. Más de dos horas, más de dos horas viendo a Granger limpiar aquí, limpiar allá enfundada en su horrible ropa Muggle, y para peor, eran más de dos horas en las que ni atención le prestó.

Llevaba un buen rato ignorando orgullosamente a _ese_ ser despreciable, bastante ya había tenido con el hecho de verle la cara tres tardes seguidas mientras perdía su valioso tiempo; el mismo que podía emplear en hacer cosas más interesantes no de forma tan calamitosa. Pero no, tenía que pasarse tardes enteras sobando calderos, fregando pisos y limpiando mesas después de ordenar frascos con ingredientes de pociones.

La cacatúa de McGonagall y el murciélago de Snape pagarían muy caro el haberle mandado a limpiar las mazmorras y ordenar la puñetera biblioteca… para todo eso, estaban los elfos domésticos ¡Por la gloria de los dioses!

Para colmo no sólo tenía que compartir el apestoso, rutinario y cansino horario de clases con _ese_ ente, sino que también tenía en común un castigo que no había buscado obtener pero que tenía; y era tan largo como la barba del chiflado del director. Y para poner la cereza de ese amorfo pastel estaba que tenían que organizar el maldito baile del treinta y uno.

- ¡Maldita sea, fíjate lo que haces! - chilló colérico Malfoy, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mientras se sobaba la cabeza tras el doloroso impacto de un antiquísimo súper tomo de Astronomía.

- No es culpa mía que seas tan endemoniadamente inútil, Malfoy - soltó la fría voz de Hermione desde lo alto de la escalera móvil mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica - ¡Agarra bien la escalera, idiota! - fue su turno de chillar al sentir que perdía el equilibrio.

Draco frunció la cara en un rictus de furia, las ganas de moler a golpes a esa mujer eran superiores a sus propias fuerzas. Sí que era insoportable; pero algo bueno debía sacar de todo eso ¿O no?

Snape le había dicho que averiguara en qué pasos andaba metida la insoportable de Granger, pero ¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo conseguir algo de información? ¿Debía acaso amenazarla? ¿Funcionaría eso? Estaba seguro que no, como lo estaba también si intentaba sonsacarle algo a Pansy, quién ni la hora le daba.

- Pide perdón por lo que acabas de hacer - demandó el Slytherin aprovechando la ventaja que le daba que ella estuviera a varios metros de altura en medio de aquel solitario y pacífico lugar.

El gesto nada educado del dedo medio de Hermione fue todo lo que Draco Malfoy necesitó para mover la escalera con la intención de que ella terminara con el cuello roto. Ella sintió como la escalera dejaba de estar bajo sus pies y usó esto para terminar apoyando su peso en la estantería, la misma que usó de trampolín para terminar dando una especie de salto mortal digno de un gato y así terminar cayendo parada a metros de distancia de Malfoy.

- Yo no tengo por qué pedirte perdón por nada, hurón - rugió enfadada.

- Claro que sí. Empezando con el hecho de que existes, sangre sucia -

El rubio esperaba ver la usual mirada de resentimiento y odio, o dolor y odio de la muchacha frente a él, pero lo que obtuvo lo dejó aún más sorprendido que su actual actitud de _yo soy mejor que el resto_, ella tenía la desfachatez de sonreírle con autosuficiencia y arrogancia, como si fuera su igual.

- Insisto, Malfoy… yo no tengo por qué pedirte perdón - su voz no dejaba entrever ni un solo ápice de la rabia que le había causado que el rubio le exigiera que le pida perdón por estar viva - ni a ti ni a nadie ¿Oíste? -

Malfoy crispó la expresión, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la poca que le quedaba y no era para menos. Granger lo veía altivamente a dos metros de distancia, lo miraba tal como él lo hacía al sentir su inmunda sangre cerca. Lo miraba como un igual y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

- Te crees mejor porque ahora eres la zorra de Nott ¿No? - se mofó el rubio sin obtener siquiera una mueca de tedio como respuesta a su pulla - pues déjame decirte, Granger… Tú solo eres otra más en la lista… Alguien como Nott jamás pondría sus ojos en alguien tan inferior y poca cosa como tú… No importa cuánto intentes parecerte a nosotros… Cuánto tiempo pases entre nosotros… O la cantidad de Slytherins con los que te acuestes, jamás serás igual a nosotros… -

Hermione sonrió, acentuó aún más su sonrisa. Malfoy sí que era estúpido, pasaban los días y seguía acumulando la rabia y veneno que la castaña almacenaba para él, cómo deseaba tirársele encima y arrancarle la piel pedazo por pedazo para comprobar si su sangre era tan azul como predicaba.

Además estaba el hecho de que si Malfoy supiera todo lo que ella escondía, lo más probable es que terminara por guardarse la lengua en el bolsillo mientras intentaba recordar como cerrar la boca.

- Un consejo, Malfoy - susurró con macabra lentitud mientras recogía un paño - modera tus palabras de ahora en adelante, no me quieres de enemiga - rió incrédula - bueno, no me quieres aún más de enemiga. No sacarás nada bueno de eso -

Y seguido de esto, fue a otra sección y continuó con la limpieza.

Draco tragó espeso, Snape tenía razón, por primera vez, pudo comprobar al mirar a los ojos a la leona que iba en serio y con todo, pudo sentir el peso de cada una de sus palabras helándole la sangre y por un segundo se asustó. Le agradaba más la otra Granger, esa a la que podía torturar con sus palabras y ni pío decía.

Malfoy gruñó impotente y sacándosela de la cabeza, siguió con su tarea de elfo doméstico.

_**&.**_

Era sábado por la mañana, temprano y el colegio tenía un aura desolado, un trío de personas caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciese, estaban tres pisos más arriba del comedor, que era a donde se dirigían, entre risas no notaban lo silencioso del lugar, hasta que Peeves, el Poltergeist de la escuela, pasó por arriba de sus cabezas, lanzando mordaces comentarios que no molestaron a ninguno de los tres.

- ¿Y, señorita Premio Anual? - Insistió el ente - ¿Cómo es ser la más codiciada de Hogwarts? -

- Peeves - sonrió Hermione - ¿Deseas quitarle el puesto a Rita Skeeter? Vas por buen camino -

El Poltergeist gruñó encolerizado, no había algo que crispara los nervios de la nueva Hermione Granger, entre alaridos y mentiras de que "_Pansy y Hermione se acostaban_" voló lejos de ellos, pero nadie pudo escucharlo.

Iban justo doblando una esquina, cuando la tunica de Minerva chocó aireadamente con el delgado cuerpo de Pansy, la morena gimió y con dramatismo, se arrojó al suelo sobándose poco delicadamente la nariz. La profesora rodó los ojos, pero se limitó a ayudarla a levantarse mientras Hermione, imploraba que no estuviera por los pasillos buscándola precisamente a ella.

- Señorita Granger, la buscaba - "_Qué bien_" se quejó mentalmente - Ya no es necesario que vaya a la biblioteca tan temprano -

- Oh - se sorprendió la castaña - Y ¿A qué se debe tan brusco cambio de opinión? - ironizó con cara seria. Sólo Pansy y Theo sabían que bromeaba.

- A nada en especial, sólo pasa que el desayuno se retrasó un poco y no soy tan inhumana como para dejarla sin desayunar, puede ir a sus deberes a las once de la mañana, trabajará sólo dos horas hoy - comunicó con alerta a cualquier comentario de la castaña, pero la muchacha no dijo nada.

Solamente se dignó a sonreír. Minerva sabía que no le daría las gracias, que no saldría más nada de su boca que implicara o llevara a un futuro agradecimiento, por eso estaba allí, mirándola de brazos cruzados con una descarada sonrisa de complacencia. La profesora suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, de todas maneras, le agrada más su silencio que cualquier acotación mordaz de Granger, les asintió con sus finos modales y se largó tan rápido como llegó.

- Jajaja - reía Pansy afirmando su mano derecha a la pared - ¿Le vieron la cara? ¿La vieron? Esperaba que le agradecieras, qué ilusa -

- Cada vez me exaspera más - bufó Hermione descruzando los brazos - no sé cómo algún día la tuve como ejemplo a seguir -

- No te mortifiques Mia - dijo Theo - que caras vemos… -

- Corazones no sabemos - completó la pelinegra - ahora, vamos a desayunar. Muero de hambre -

La castaña hizo el trayecto al Gran Comedor en completo silencio, no sólo estaba cansadísima, sino que el hecho de no saber qué hacer para el treinta y uno la agotaba mentalmente. Y Malfoy nada que ayudaba. La fecha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no es que no quisiera planear algo para ese día, se suponía que en tal fecha le daría un regalito a Malfoy, pero con los acontecimientos, dudaba mucho en poder realizarlo.

"_Por lo menos Malfoy padre no se librará de mí ese día_" pensó y el asunto le alegró un poco el momento.

Al ingresar por las grandes puertas de roble, cayeron en la cuenta de algo, el Gran Comedor, a pesar de ser casi las nueve de la mañana estaba bastante vacío.

- Así que a esto se refería la vieja - musitó Theo, recorriendo con sus azules ojos el lugar.

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Pansy saliendo de su asombro.

- La vieja dijo que se había retrasado un poco el desayuno - se encogió de hombros.

- Claro, pero - dudó la pelinegra - ¿Por qué no estarán los demás? -

- Ay - se quejó Hermione rodando los ojos - ¿Es que tienes memoria de corto plazo solamente? -

- ¿Ah? -

- Anoche - siseó - Fiesta, Terry Boot, Hufflepuff -

- Claro - Pansy abrió los ojos, recordando - Sí que estuvo genial -

- Sí - dijo Hermione con voz detectivesca - me pregunto qué hiciste en esa media hora que no pude encontrarte -

- Qué curiosa me saliste - sonrió y la abrazó - créeme Hermione, no quieres saber -

Hermione se dejó guiar por Pansy hacia la mesa leona, no dijo nada, no quería insistir, pero no negaba que su curiosidad era enorme. Theo las seguía de cerca, mirando extrañado el lugar, ellos se sentían bien.

- ¡Que raro! - se despeinó el pelo una vez ocuparon lugares apartados.

- ¿Qué es raro? - preguntó Pansy sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

- Que no esté nadie, sólo fue una fiesta - sonrió cuando Hermione le sirvió unas tostadas.

- Cariño - le acarició la mano - recuerda que la mayoría no sabe beber y lo hacen como si fuera agua que se fuera a acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y bueno, sólo nosotros fabricamos nuestra poción para resaca, eso ayuda bastante -

- Tienes razón -

Snape, que se dirigía a paso presuroso a la salida del comedor, le envió a Hermione una de sus miradas patentadas, de esas que quieren matarte pero lo suficientemente lento como para alcanzar a disfrutarlo. Hermione no le hizo caso, a su vez, apoyó cariñosamente su cabeza en un hombro de Theo, mientras Pansy hacia lo suyo en el otro.

El hombre contorsionó el rostro y con aún más disgusto abandonó el salón.

La castaña le siguió con la mirada y su gusto se torcio al ver que en ese preciso momento, venía entrando no uno, sino los dos grupos que más odiaba en el colegio. Liderando uno, venía Malfoy pulcramente vestido de negro con un pantalón gris, debía aceptar que le quedaba bastante bien, atrás venía un despreocupado Blaise, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Pansy le sonrió a Hermione del otro lado de Theo, dándole a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo. Theo frunció el ceño.

- Estás mirándolo de más - acusó tratando de sacársela del hombro.

- Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti - dijo Hermione y escuchó la risita escéptica de Pansy - Créeme -

- ¿No te gusta ese idiota? - inquirió dudoso.

-¡No! - Chilló Hermione, pero tan agudamente que apenas se le escuchó - No digas esas cosas, nunca te cambiaría. De hecho - se irguió - yo debo tener cuidado, un día me dejarás -

- Ahora sí te volviste loca - soltó un soplido brusco mientras sonreía y revolvía los cabellos de la castaña.

El segundo grupo era encabezado por Potter, que le sonreía ampliamente a Luna, ella, sólo lo miraba con sus típicos ojos soñadores. Más atrás venía Ron con Lavender de la mano, Hermione cambió una mirada con su amiga y las dos concluyeron lo mismo, por mucho que a la castaña le dieran náuseas, esos dos hacían una pareja perfecta.

- Los idiotas se complementan - susurró Theo haciéndolas reír.

Seamus venía distraído junto a un tímido Neville que cabeza con cabeza, leían juntos El Profeta, sin prestar mayor atención. Parvati meneaba su cabello, al más puro estilo Lavender cuando un Ravenclaw de su año pasó a su lado, Hermione se contuvo en reír. Se veía patética.

Y ahí, absorto en una conversación nada interesante supuso Hermione, venía el blanco de sus más tenebrosos y actuales pensamientos. Dean Thomas agarraba naturalmente la mano de su actual novia; Padma, que seguro había embaucado para sacarse el estrés de no poder llevar a la cama a la castaña. Vio como la dejó en su mesa y como ocupaba lugar al lado de Lavender que le servía el desayuno a Ron, como si él no pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Están listas? - musitó Theo. Ellas asintieron.

Hermione rió antes de que Theo pudiera realizar el hechizo, sus amigos la miraron extrañados y cuando ella tomó un tazón la acompañaron en tan gracioso acto. El tazón que Hermione había alcanzado contenía una porción generosa de _Pop Corn_, que increíblemente había estado hace tiempo y ellos no lo habían notado. Hermione agarró un puñado y se lo llevó a la boca y como una pequeña, esperó a que comenzara la película.

Pansy conjuró un hechizo que causó que los tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos de algunos en el salón cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, cuando se agacharon a recoger con molestia sus servicios, Theo levitó rápidamente el contenido de "_Fantasías Patentadas_" y lo dejó caer suavemente en el sumo de calabaza de Thomas.

Hermione se sentó a lo indio en su asiento, seguía devorando sus _Pop Corn_ con infantilismo y sonrió al notar que nadie se percató de lo sucedido, si hasta la mayoría de los profesores no estaban en el comedor.

- Ahora, hay que esperar - gimió contenta mientras sus amigos comían animadamente.

Dean se irguió después de recoger su caído tenedor, lo limpió con una servilleta y continuó devorando sus huevos, sin siquiera probar sus tostadas. Tosió cuando llevó una porción generosa a su boca y para el regocijo de Hermione, bebió todo su zumo de una vez.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El muchacho sintió como si la cabeza le diera vueltas de pronto, y unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos…

_Caminaba presuroso por los pasillos de Hogwarts, algo tenía qué hacer, lo sabía, sus pies lo llevaban a un lugar en dónde algo lo esperaba, no sabía qué, pero sentía que valía completamente la pena._

_Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de los Menesteres, y supo que debía entrar de una manera u otra. Pasó tres veces pensando en "El lugar dónde debo estar" pero nada pasó, tenía que ser más especifico…_

Neville miraba intrigado a Dean, estaba con las dos palmas encima de la mesa, no pestañeaba y tenía la cabeza algo cabizbaja. Algo ocurría con él.

_Volvió a intentarlo; nada, sus fallidos iban en aumento y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, su temperatura estaba subiendo demasiado, ansiaba entrar cuanto antes, se sentía urgido, preso de una impotencia y justo ahí una ampolleta apareció arriba de su cabeza._

_"El lugar dónde ella esté" repitió tres veces y surtió efecto, la misma puerta de siempre apareció ante sus ojos, sonrió complacido y entró._

Longbottom vio como una sonrisa comenzaba a expandirse en el rostro colorado de su amigo, al ver que tenía alguna reacción dejó de preocuparse tanto, pero la extrañes de la situación no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Hermione veía todo desde el asiento más privilegiado, admiraba con gusto como la respiración del joven se aceleraba y como de vez en vez, él frotaba sus manos para espantar el sudor.

_La visión que tenía frente a él no era nada menos que el mejor regalo que pudiera hacerle la vida. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. La persona que se encontraba dentro ladeó la cara al escuchar ruido y una sonrisa se instaló su angelical cara._

_Estaba tendida sobre una mesa, como si fuese un lugar bastante común para ponerse a leer, un libro descuidado estaba frente a ella. De estomago estaba descansando el cuerpo menudo de Hermione sobre el mueble, su falda estaba bastante subida y unos botones de su blusa estaban abiertos, por el calor se imaginó. Hermione dejó caer el libro al suelo, sin esfuerzo, y mucha sensualidad según Dean, se sentó en la orilla de la mesa sin dejar de sonreírle._

_- Ven - le invitó y su voz sonó armoniosa, una parte íntima del muchacho palpitó y con pudor se llevó la mano a ese lugar, haciendo que la castaña riera con inocencia._

Hermione estaba punto de sucumbir a sus deseos, quería, necesitaba, imploraba dejar salir aquella carcajada que pugnaba por ser liberada, pero se controló, con esfuerzo lo hizo. Theo tenía su perfecta cara de "No sé de qué hablas" y Pansy, ella estaba entretenida con el periódico que le había llegado hacía minutos, aunque de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas a la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione no sabía a quién.

La castaña no sólo se reía del infortunio de Dean, no, sino que la cara de Longbottom era todo un poema, tenía el tenedor precariamente agarrado con su mano y con la cabeza algo baja, miraba incrédulo a su amigo. La traviesa mano de Dean hacía poco que viajó a su abultado pantalón y lo acariciaba tiernamente, como diciéndole "_Buen chico_".

_Dean se acercó con rapidez a Hermione y esta abrió las piernas, dejándole ver sus rosadas pantaletas, el muchacho gimió y como pidiendo permiso, estiró las manos hacia las piernas de la chica._

_- No seas tímido - volvió a hablar y él creyó desfallecer._

_La castaña guió sus manos hasta posarlas en sus propias piernas, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido que lo excitó aún más, con urgencia, él bajó su cierre y sin quitarse el pantalón, sacó su virilidad, Hermione le sonrió complacida._

Y la verdadera Hermione también.

Theo y Pansy sacaban presurosos unos cuantos _Pop Corn_ del tazón de Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, si hace un momento no les estaba interesando el curso de las cosas, pues ahora sí. Dean tenía su sexo fuera del pantalón, saludaba al cielo sin pudor, mientras que Neville no podía hacer más que verificar si lo que veía era cierto. Agachaba la cabeza para ver por debajo de la mesa y cuando lo comprobó, que sí, ciertamente estaba pasando, el color de su rostro fue a dar un largo paseo.

Ron estaba enfrascado en una de esas conversaciones con Harry y Seamus sobre Quidditch que ni siquiera la presencia de un Lord Voldemort renacido podía disolver. Lavender, que estaba entre su novio y el espécimen extraño que se volvía Dean ante sus ojos, estaba con la cara desencajada, mientras intentaba imperiosamente llamar la atención de Ron. Infructuosamente.

Dean acariciaba su pierna, mientras subía la falda con el gesto, no la miraba, él miraba a la mesa, pero su mano seguía subiendo y por algún motivo, Lavender separó las piernas.

_Hermione era suave, lo comprobaba al ir subiéndole la falda, el calor le comenzaba a inundar esa mano, sentía un tibio aire que provenía de ese lugar que ansiaba conocer, tocar, lamer, poseer._

_La castaña se mordió un labio seductoramente, abrió otro botón de su blusa exponiendo su brasier a juego, tomó la mano del muchacho y en un solo movimiento, la puso en su parte intima, Dean gimió._

Lavender brincó imperceptiblemente en su asiento, la mano de Dean había alcanzado su parte intima y el muchacho sin pudor friccionaba ese lugar, mandándole millones de placenteras descargas, y a pesar de disfrutar del acto, Lavender se arrepentía de haberle dado acceso a su entrepierna. Quiso quitarlo de allí, pero como si él no entendiese cada intento resultaba en un movimiento más imperioso y algo brusco, Lavender comenzaba a sudar, sus mejillas se ponían coloradas al pasar los segundos, comenzó a tironear de la manga de Ron para que la ayudara pero éste se la quitó de un poco caballeroso movimiento.

Gimió, estuvo a punto de llorar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neville, él la miraba incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que sus inocentes ojos captaban, la rubia le rogó con la mirada que la ayudara, que le daba vergüenza hacer un escándalo, que necesitaba discreción, pero Neville era demasiado lento y no hizo nada.

Y cerró los ojos, justo cuando sintió los dedos de Dean hacer a un lado su ropa interior y hacer contacto directo.

_Estaba húmeda, suave y húmeda, la escuchaba gemir, la veía mover su cabeza en todas direcciones, con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo más, exigiendo más. Dean hundió sus dedos en ella y una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, siguió en el movimiento sin importarle, ahora llegaría a las últimas consecuencias._

- Deberíamos haberlo grabado - se quejó Hermione al tiempo que protegía su tazón de esas ladronas manos.

- Sí - sonrió Pansy, para luego levantar una ceja - Comparte, mezquina -

- Son míos -

Lavender sujetaba esa mano que magistralmente se había hundido en su interior, no podía retener sus gemidos pero los acallaba echándose lo que tuviera de comida a la boca, nadie aún se percataba de aquello, sólo Neville que con los ojos como platos era ignorado al igual que ellos, la rubia imploraba para que todo terminase, no sabía si lograría controlarse.

_Lanzó a Hermione debajo de la mesa, la tiró al suelo y se posicionó entre sus piernas y sin siquiera desnudarla, la embistió. Estaba en el paraíso, la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás, se movía dentro de ella, llenándola completamente, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba esto, que sentía que era irreal._

El salón completo saltó en sus asientos cuando el grito sorprendido de Lavender inundó las paredes. Ron buscó a su novia que debía estar a su lado y sólo el más completo vacío lo saludó. Miró a Harry con confusión y en ese momento, se fijaron en Neville. El rechoncho compañero había saltado de su asiento, estaba a mitad de una mesa y la siguiente, apoyado en sus rodillas en el suelo y con la boca morbosamente abierta. Hermione se había estirado en la banca y seguía teniendo una imagen privilegiada, de cómo Dean hacia suya a Brown.

- Dios mío - gimió Pansy debajo de la mesa, con el tazón misteriosamente robado de Hermione.

- ¡Vaya! - acotó Theo que estaba semi-estirado sobre Hermione.

- Esto es mejor de lo que pensé - se sorprendió Hermione.

Ron se agachó e igual que Neville, abrió los ojos escalofriantemente, los gemidos de su novia y su amigo comenzaron a ser audibles, pero Lavender al verse descubierta fingió consternación.

- ¡Ron, ayúdame! - pidió con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

El colegio por completo se acercó al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ronald miraba impresionado lo que se daba ante sus ojos. No la ayudó y Lavender no lo lamentó, aunque para la veracidad comenzó a golpear "fuertemente" a Dean en la cabeza.

Harry fue empujado por un puñado de Slytherins que deseaban ver qué pasaba, escuchó sus exclamaciones, escuchó los vítores y los cánticos de "_Más, más, más_" para apoyar a un Dean que cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo.

Todo el mundo se empujaba, se agachaban o descaradamente se tiraban al piso para tener una mejor visión. Padma, la novia de Dean, lloraba mientras sus compañeras le palmeaban la espalda, sin mucho interés.

- ¡Deténganlo! - chilló Parvati, desesperada - que no ven que Lavender trata de quitárselo -

Ron por fin pudo reaccionar y se lanzó sobre Dean como un enajenado, lo golpeó en la espalda, como pudo en ese espacio reducido, lo jaló de la camisa y lo intentó patear, nada daba resultado. Dean seguía como si nada.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - retumbó una voz y la mayoría tembló.

Minerva se abría paso entre la gente. Draco, que disfrutaba del espectáculo con las manos en los bolsillos al igual que Blaise, se corrió justo a tiempo para impedir que la vieja lo arrollara. La mujer iba con prisa pero su cara no estaba enojada, al contrario, ninguna expresión predominaba en su rostro. No hasta que se agachó a ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡Señor Thomas! - Exclamó y más profesores se le unieron en estupefacción - ¡Señorita Brown! -

- Yo no me atrevería a llamarla señorita - bramó Hermione entretenida para ellos tres, pero varios más la escucharon y se largaron a reír.

La anciana blandió su varita como una espada y volteó la mesa quedando esta de lado en el suelo, descubriendo a los indecorosos leones y dejándoles ver de mejor manera a los demás. Los platos y todo lo que había en las bancas fue a parar al piso y Hermione con Theo, que estaban acostados en la misma, terminaron encima de Pansy, soltando por fin sus estridentes risas.

_Algo no andaba bien, Dean se sentía observado mientras seguía embistiendo a Hermione, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y de sus labios entreabiertos, salían unos impersonales gemidos, como si no fueren de ella._

- Terminará pronto - dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo.

- A todo esto - dijo Pansy - ¿Le hicieron la modificación? -

- Sí - rió Theo - ya verá ese idiota que nadie se mete con Mia -

_- Hermione ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó hablando por primera vez. Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró con desprecio mientras él no dejaba de penetrarla._

_- ¿Debería? - cuestionó con voz tediosa. Él disminuyó la intensidad._

_- No lo estás disfrutando - acusó._

_- Tienes razón, no - se apoyó en sus manos y levantó la cabeza - ¿Crees que puedes poseerme? ¿Que puedes tocarme? ¿Hacerme tuya? No me hagas reír -_

_- No te entiendo - titubeó parando por completo._

_- Que te quede claro Thomas - le sonrió con malicia - Jamás me tocarás un pelo, me repugnas. Ahora, diviértete, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar -_

Dean salió de sí mismo, aterrizó en el Gran Comedor, observó perplejo a Lavender abajo suyo, aún estaba dentro de ella, se alejó como si la electricidad le hubiera dado una fuerte descarga, se tapó entre las risas de todo el colegio, profesores, alumnos, los fantasmas, Peeves, todos lo miraban.

- ¡Señor Thomas! - Gritó Minerva - ¡A la dirección rápido! -

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, salió presuroso hacia cualquier lugar, la dirección por ejemplo, corrió como pudo mientras su anatomía aún le punzaba, por el placer inacabado.

Minerva dispersaba a los alumnos con la ayuda de los demás profesores, Lupin estaba cerca de Lavender, que estaba abrazada como un Koala al pecho de Ron, sollozaba con fingidos lamentos, derramaba falsas lágrimas, prometiéndose que Dean debía acabar con lo que empezó, o en su defecto lo haría Ron. Remus tiró su capa sobre ella y Ronald, tapándolos completamente para luego guiarlos a la enfermería.

Hermione sonrió complacida, esto sí que era vengarse.

_**&.**_

A las once y media de ese mismo día, Malfoy escuchaba los suaves tarareos de Granger, en lo que supuso era una melodía Muggle.

Ella estaba en la sección prohibida, limpiando con aparente distracción unos libros que, si le interesaban dejaba a la mano para poder dejarlos en otras estanterías fuera de la sección, y así luego ir a buscarlos. Estaba contenta, dedujo Malfoy, ya que nunca la había visto sonreír con tanto esplendor.

El muchacho siguió en lo suyo, estaba en el suelo sacudiendo el polvo de la última fila de su primer estante, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, distraída y todo, la castaña le ganaba en progreso, pero poco a él le importaba, más cuando ansiaba saber qué había pasado con el asunto "_Thomas-Brown_".

Hermione seguía tarareando una canción cualquiera tras otra, estaba más que jubilosa, sonreía por cualquier tontera, además, que nunca pensó que su venganza trajera más de una ganancia. Todos los profesores, incluyendo a Pomfrey, Pince y Filch estaban reunidos en el despacho del director, discutiendo el qué hacer con las hormonas recientemente revolucionadas del alumnado, y con eso, Hermione podía leer y sacar los libros que necesitaba de la sección prohibida sin que alguien osara impedírselo.

- ¿Qué te hace tan feliz, Granger? - siseó Malfoy, ya algo hastiado.

- Muchas cosas - contestó ella con alegría.

- Te dieron bien anoche ¿No? - escupió con desagrado.

- Tal vez -

- ¡Maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia! - gritó el rubio sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué? - Espetó ella con incredulidad - ¿Qué? -

- Hazte la estúpida ahora - ironizó perdiendo la compostura - Disfrutaste lo que viste en el Comedor ¿No? Te recordó a algo que te hace Nott ¿Verdad? -

- ¿Malfoy? - Inquirió desorientada, aún no conectaba que le había gritado y llamado sangre sucia - ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Y si eso fuera así ¿Qué? Como si tú no te hubieras acalorado -

Malfoy soltó un grito que descolocó aún más a Hermione, se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Entró en la sección prohibida en unos segundos y la acorraló contra la ventana más próxima. Hermione no reaccionó, sólo se limitó a soltar el libro y paño con el que limpiaba, acompañados de un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que te dé algo que recordar, Granger? - Siseó en su oído y acto seguido se coló entre sus piernas - te aseguro que no lo olvidarás -

Y luego de mirarla a los ojos unos segundos, Malfoy hundió su rostro en el suave cuello de Hermione.


	10. Make up and Evil

10.-Arreglos.

Iba maldiciendo a todos los magos y hechiceros, buenos y malos, a lo largo de la historia del mundo mágico. Ninguno de ellos por cierto estaba menos escandalizado que el anterior, las palabras con las cuales Hermione se refería desdeñosamente a ellos no eran parte de una conversación casual, tampoco las ibas a encontrar en un diccionario.

- ¡Maldito hijo de su padre! – bufó por enésima vez en un insulto suave.

Siguió en su carrera demencial hasta que por fin llegó a su sala común, escupió con agresividad la contraseña y mucho antes de que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abriera por completo, lo empujó en su desesperación por encontrar paz y algunos insultos le fueron devueltos; no le importó.

- ¡Quítate! – chilló a una niña de segundo que le obstaculizaba el camino.

- No es necesario gritar – gimió la pequeña con algo de valor en los ojos.

- Lo hago cuando quiero, nena – siseó con lentitud – ahora, ¡piérdete!

La pequeña fue a esconderse allá muy lejos entre la maraña de pelo que supuso eran sus demás amigas, Hermione suspiró con algo más de calma y ahí se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Con cautela, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, la alistó en caso de cualquier contrariedad y explotó.

- ¿Qué me ven? –

La mayoría desvió sus miradas a las entretenidas motas de polvo que cubrían algunos lugares insólitos como la lisa pared, pero aquellos más valientes, ellos que la taladraban con la mirada no se dejaron amedrentar.

- Hermione…- comenzó Harry.

- Alto ahí – le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo – No me tutee, señor Potter.

- ¡Ya basta! – chilló Ron – Eres Hermione Granger ¿Se te olvidó acaso?

El pelirrojo había avanzado con peligrosidad en cada movimiento, había tomado por los hombros a Hermione en un acto desesperado, sus ojos estaban medios aguados por la repentina tormenta de emociones del chico y la castaña no pudo hacer más que reír, se rió en su cara, con un sonido que calmó a más de uno, porque la risa melodiosa que salía de los labios de Hermione, les recordaba mucho a la anterior.

- No me digas que me extrañas – se burló y de inmediato Ronald la soltó.

- No te reconozco – se quejó Harry acercándose - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy lo que hicieron de mí – la castaña acortó los pasos y con delicadeza, posó su brazos alrededor del cuello de su ex amigo pelinegro y le habló al oído – Soy lo que quedó de aquella guerra, Harry.

- Todos sufrimos en aquel momento, Hermione – continuó él, aferrándose a su cintura – no fuiste la única, perdí a Ginny ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero no veo que lleves el luto, ¿Será que tan poco te importó? – sonrió – No respondas, la muerte de esa mujer no pudo siquiera serme de utilidad, de seguro que viva sería lo mismo.

- No digas eso, sé que no lo sientes – dijo con algo de agresividad, y la apretó un poco más entre sus brazos.

Para los dos ya el mundo se había desvanecido, en un segundo fueron capaces de ignorar olímpicamente a la muchedumbre y conversar lo más civilizadamente que Hermione permitía. Al ver a esos dos abrazados y hablando, todos en la sala común, y por primera vez, se levantaron, caminaron y en orden salieron del lugar, dándoles esa privacidad que necesitaban, Ron fue el último en desaparecer.

Hermione apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho, los vio largarse y aunque en otra ocasión eso le hubiera causado gracia, en esta ocasión no sonrió, siguió colgada a Harry, impidiéndose mentalmente soltarlo, ya que en algunos meses, era muy probable que no pudiera siquiera mirarlo.

Suspiró abatida y es que el olor de _aquel_ muchacho se mezclaba con el del moreno, supuso que Harry lo había notado porque se tensó junto a su cuerpo y olió con algo de disimulo su cuello, de seguro que el olor a menta seguía allí, impregnado, renuente a largarse.

- ¿Ese olor? – inquirió Harry.

- No preguntes, no quieres saber – dijo ella, con algo de debilidad.

- Sí quiero – rebatió.

Hermione se separó lo necesario de él, se supo frente a frente y se acercó con mucho peligro hasta rozar su nariz, el moreno cerró los ojos al contacto tibio y ella sonrió con malicia.

- Déjame hacerte el último favor, Harry – susurró a un centímetro de sus labios – No intentes recuperar algo que nunca tuviste, fuimos amigos y eso no duró, se desvaneció en el viento con una sola respuesta. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es no cruzarte en mi camino y mantenerte a salvo – "_A salvo para mi venganza_" – Sal con alguna chica, descarga el estrés, dile a Weasley que haga lo mismo, que en su preferencia cambie a Brown, de seguro que sí disfrutó el numerito con Thomas.

- No entiendo – alegó – Quiero tenerte, no perderte.

- No Harry – se puso seria – Tú no me quieres a mí, quieres a la antigua Granger, aquella que iba a todas con ustedes, que a pesar de las advertencias los defendía con su vida. Pero ella no está, y yo soy la que quedo y obviamente no te agrado, tú tampoco me agradas he de decir.

- Pero puedes…-

- No volveré a ser la de antes – interrumpió – no me interesas en lo más mínimo – rugió esta vez apretando dolorosamente el cuello del chico – no hay lugar aquí para los dos, ya ninguno de vosotros me sirve, ni la pequeña pelirroja sirvió para detenerlos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

- De nada – volvió a poner su careta y sonreír con cinismo – Lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo – rozó sus labios, sintiendo como el muchacho se incomodaba.

Hermione alzó la vista y ahí, casi a los pies de las escaleras, en la parte de más oscuridad, los ojos de Theo la devoraban viva, podía notar con algo de cautela como él apretaba los puños, resistiéndose seguramente a la idea de partirle la cara a golpes a Potter, a cambio de aquel plan, salió de la oscuridad y con dramatismo comenzó a aplaudir.

- Me conmueves Hermione – soltó con ironía – Eres tal y como me imaginaba.

- Espero te refieras a lo sincera, querido – sonrió.

- ¿Sincera? – Escupió – Dijiste que nunca, nunca volverías a poner tus manos en una escoria como esta, y mírate, lo abrazas.

- Lo dije, pero a no ser que fuera necesario, y lo es – miró a Harry – Ahora que te expliqué, por favor, aléjate de mí, lo más que puedas.

Harry se desligó de Hermione con algo de decepción al no haber recuperado algo de su amiga casi hermana, salió de la sala dejándolos solos y con un millón de preguntas sin responder, la primera era por supuesto ¿Cómo demonios entró Nott? Pero se fue, sin intentar más.

- ¿Vas a explicarme o dejarás que me quede con la idea que ya formó mi cabeza? – bramó Theo mientras Hermione suspiraba y subía las escaleras junto a él.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo es que no suena la cosita esa, cuando sube un hombre? Al bajar no hay problema, pero nunca te había visto subir –

- Te responderé solo porque no me olvidaré de lo que estamos hablando – dijo entrando en la habitación – Hechizos Mia, soy de Slytherin, pasan de generación en generación para ir al cuarto de chicas.

- Te los sabes muy bien por lo que veo – siseó sentándose en la cama y sacándose los zapatos.

- Fue antes de conocerte – se excusó con la voz algo más calmada.

- Claro –

- No te hagas, ahora dime qué hacías con Potter y en esa postura –

- Increíble, solo lo abrazaba pero lo dices con tus palabras y suena tremendamente morboso – se quejó – Le dije que se alejara de mí, me está prestando demasiada atención y si hace eso no me dejará actuar con libertad, creo que lo convencí.

- ¿Segura? –

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Chilló - ¿Me gusta? ¿Lo amo? ¿Lo necesito? ¿Qué demonios debo decirte para convencerte a la primera Theo, dime?

- Te creo – tragó espeso – no sé porqué estás así, pero lamento mi insistencia.

- Tranquilo – volvió a suspirar – es todo culpa de Malfoy – dijo sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? –

- Nada, nada – le quitó importancia – Una bobería que si la hiciera Pansy no me afectaría, pero viene de él y me enerva, casi me caigo de la escalera de los estantes, el muy idiota hizo que me desequilibrara, y gracias a Morgana que soy lo suficientemente ágil.

- ¿Quieres que…? – sugirió.

- No, no – se adelantó – Sólo quiero que te vayas, quiero ducharme y dormir sola, no me esperes para el almuerzo, y por favor dile a Pansy que la necesito a la tarde.

- ¿Para qué sería? –

- Cosas de mujeres Theo – sonrió cansada.

Luego de que el castaño le besara la frente y la dejara sola, Hermione se desvistió con extremada lentitud, estaba llena de polvo y le dolía la espalda de tanto limpiar. Ya en el baño se miró al espejo y vio _aquella_ evidencia de que _aquel_ episodio sí pasó y que por poco, la lleva a algo más.

Sacudió su cabeza sin darle mayor importancia, o mejor dicho, sin darle la importancia que merecía. Se duchó rápidamente y secó su cuerpo con la misma velocidad, se vistió sencillamente y se tiró como peso muerto en su cama, suspirando.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Pansy estaba a su lado, acostada y sin decir palabra alguna. Tal vez algo en la pensativa mirada de la castaña le advertía que esperara a que ella hablase primero, y lo hizo; esperó.

- ¿Tienes maquillaje? – preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar al techo.

- Sí – respondió.

- ¿Me ayudas a maquillar algo? –

- Sabes maquillarte Mia –

- No lo necesito para mi rostro –

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas? –

- Mi cuello –

- Ja, ¿Será que mi querido Theo ya te marcó como suya? –

- Ya quisiera – dijo Hermione soltando una armoniosa risa.

- ¿Quién? –

- Malfoy –

El cuerpo de Pansy en milésimas de segundos estaba totalmente erguido, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, seguramente pensando Merlín sabe qué cosas. Hermione rodó los ojos y corrió el cuello de su suéter dejándole ver a su mejor amiga, aquella marca que le avergonzaba en varias maneras.

- Qu-qué anticuado – sonrió Pansy.

- Qué gracioso –

- Sólo digo que eso es de los años ochenta, mira que dejar marcas, nada estético si me preguntas – blandió su varita y una caja tamaño mediano apareció de la nada – Siéntate.

- Pansy…-

- No le diré a Theo – interrumpió – pero no prometo no hacer preguntas, esto es demasiado curioso.

- No es nada del otro mundo, me tomó por sorpresa…-

Hermione le contó a Pansy cómo había sucedido aquel accidente, la manera en que Malfoy la había acorralado contra la pared, cómo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar había soltado unas palabras que ni ahora podía recordar con exactitud, cómo había atacado su cuello sin ella poder hacer algo, cómo se había aferrado a su cuerpo en un intento de no desfallecer por la maravillosa sensación y cómo, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, los dos reaccionaron y se alejaron completamente enfurecidos el uno con el otro, todo esto mientras la morena maquillaba la evidencia.

- Es asombroso – aplaudió la morena.

- No, Pan, no – Hermione frunció el ceño confundida – No lo es, es apestante, es irritante, la sensación cuando él te toma…

- …en sus brazos, sientes desfallecer, pero a cada caricia, él te asegura que estás viva, que no es un sueño, que es realidad – finalizó Pansy, guardando el último maquillaje, completando su trabajo.

- ¿Qué demonios? –

- ¿Ah? ¿No era eso lo que querías decir? – dijo con fingida sorpresa – Recuerda que Malfoy estuvo por lo menos una vez entre mis piernas, así que sé lo que se siente.

- Pansy – Hermione ladeó la cabeza, con algo de pena.

- No pongas esa cara, sí, fuimos amigos y muy buenos, pero sus intereses ya no tenían nada en común con los míos, es mejor así, ya no le reconozco, a veces le echo de menos, pero te tengo a ti y a Theo – sonrió.

- A mí, a Theo y a tu enamorado secreto – rió la castaña, dando en el clavo.

Pansy la miró con significancia, pero se rehusó a hablar, no lo iba a aceptar, pero tampoco a desmentir. A cambio de decir cualquier cosa, sacó su cepillo de la caja conjurada y soltó su larga cabellera peinándola mientras Hermione no la dejaba de mirar.

- No diré nada –

Fueron sus últimas palabras, y Hermione tuvo que rendirse.

_**&.**_

- ¡Eres un idiota enfermo! ¡Ya sabía yo que nada bueno podía salir de tu estúpida cabeza! – chilló Hermione, por milésima vez.

Era pasada la media noche y sólo faltaban dos semanas para el espantoso baile de Halloween, estaban enfrascados en la más terrible de las peleas que hasta el momento hubieran tenido, con la diferencia, que estaban completamente solos.

- ¿Enfermo? – vociferó - ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tiene de malo traer criaturas de verdad?

- ¡Que no entiendes que con animales como tú, tenemos suficiente! – se puso a la defensiva.

- ¡Ya te pasas! ¡Esta sí que no te la dejo pasar! – dijo el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – se burló ella sin gracia en el rostro, pero sí en la voz - ¿Acorralarme contra la ventana y perderte en mi cuello como la vez pasada?

Draco se detuvo en seco, sí, lo recordaba.

Pero ¿Alguien podía culparlo por no resistir hundir su nariz para rozar su suave piel? ¿Tenía la culpa de que su tez nívea fuese tan apetecible? ¿Que olieran tan malditamente bien? No, no tenía la culpa, pero sí se culpaba de no haber sido más fuerte.

Tragó espeso y con dificultad, eso no se lo esperaba. Tenía que mirarla a la cara cada vez que se reunían para planear las cosas del maldito baile, pero nunca pensó, que ella sacase el tema tan abiertamente como lo hacía. Ahí estaba ella, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión demasiado seria para ser cierta y con los labios atrayentemente perfectos.

Draco lo pensó por una milésima de segundo, pensó en decirle que sí, que pensaba perderse de nuevo en su cuello y en otras partes más, pero se resistió. Con un bufido bastante ruidoso se volvió a desplomar en su silla, negándose a mirarla otra vez.

- ¿Y qué ideas propones tú, ah? ¿Dulces? ¿Algodones de azúcar? – se burló.

- Ya te lo dije, somos magos por el amor a Morgana – rodó los ojos – si quieres tus benditos animales, pues bien, pero que no sean de verdad, podemos conjurarlos.

- Me parece bien – accedió sin mirarla – Murciélagos…

- Ya tenemos al rey – dijo Hermione pensando en Snape.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Nada, nada –

- Lobos…-

- Lo que me faltaba – murmuró.

- ¿Quieres aportar en alto? – le rugió él, al no poder escuchar bien lo que decía.

- Tú sólo sigue – dijo ella, sacando una libreta y anotando las boberías de Malfoy.

- Momias…-

- El director – susurró.

- Algunas calabazas malditas –

- Buena idea – sonrió Hermione sentándose al lado de él – podrían decir algunas maldiciones, ya sabes, "_Dulces pesadillas_" – dijo con voz grave.

- Algunas guirnaldas podrían enredarse en el pelo de los presentes – siguió Draco con entusiasmo al ver que la castaña aprobaba las ideas – Dulces que te ataquen, fantasmas que te…

- Jaja – Hermione rió.

- Tienes razón, no les darán miedo los fantasmas, vivimos con ellos –

Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio diversión en ellos, ella le devolvió la mirada sin pensar en que bajaba la guardia, sólo le sostuvo la acción por unos segundos y sonrió como antes, sin malicia.

- Me parece que sería buena idea que algunas partes del suelo sea como arena movediza – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, se estaba entreteniendo de más – En la pista de baile no, nadie querría bailar después, pero alrededor del gran comedor sería grandioso, no muy hondo, pero sí lo suficiente para que se peguen un pequeño susto.

- Sí – fue toda la respuesta de Draco.

Hermione anotaba todo con premura, sus ojos habían adquirido de pronto un brillo particular, el mismo de cuando hacían una pregunta y ella levantaba la mano para contestar.

Draco la contemplaba y algo en ese momento cambió para él. Ya no la veía con un odio sin fundamento, ahora el odio que sentía por ella estaba completamente justificado.

Odia que fuera tan idealista, que pensara en lo que pasaría si nadie quería bailar en el estúpido baile, odiaba que aunque se notaba su reticencia para hablar con normalidad se pusiera a la defensiva y atacara a todo el mundo. Odiaba con todo su negro corazón que la muchacha después de todo, fuera tal cuál él sabía, porque sí, lo sabía. Sabía que estaba hecha pedazos, pero sabía que se podía componer, sabía que dentro de la Hermione oscura, habitaba la Hermione de antes, esa que se negaba a dejar salir.

¿Pero, quién era él para decidir que dentro de Hermione habitaba otra Hermione?

Draco sonrió con algo de tristeza, porque sabía todo esto gracias a su madre, Hermione tenía la misma expresión que su madre poseía cuando su padre le obligaba a hacer algo que no quería o cuando él mismo, Draco, debió luchar en la maldita guerra. Esa misma expresión enmascarada, tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentían.

Sin precedente alguno, Draco se levantó de su asiento y atrajo a Hermione de un brusco tirón, la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras ella nuevamente le regalaba una mirada entre sorpresiva e incrédula. Con su mano, retiró el poco maquillaje que traía en su cuello y vio la pequeña marca que quedaba desde la vez pasada, ya casi indescifrable, pero no para él.

- ¿Por qué la ocultas? – inquirió sin agresividad, su manera de pedir por favor.

- Porque Theo la podría ver – dijo ella como acto reflejo, estaba aún estupefacta.

- Claro, tu novio se enfadaría si algo como esto aparece en su inmaculada mujer – siseó con algo de desgana.

- No es mi novio – aclaró por algún motivo desconocido – Mi relación con Theo sé que no es de tu incumbencia – susurró – pero somos familia, Pansy, Theo y yo, lo somos.

- Bastante disfuncional – le quitó importancia al hecho de que de pronto le entraron ganas de bailar.

- No dije que fuéramos una buena y perfecta familia – sonrió ella – solo somos familia.

- ¿Y qué pensaría tu familia, al saber que estás abrazando a un Malfoy en estos momentos? –

Hermione volvió a sonreír, se mordió un labio sin intención de ser coqueta pero logrando exactamente eso, puso una mano en el pecho del rubio, ahí justo donde podía sentir sus latidos del corazón.

- Dirían que lo estoy haciendo bien – susurró más para sí.

- ¿Haciendo qué? –

- Lo que quiero, lo que debo – se separó de él un momento, sin dejar de tener su palma en el pecho del rubio – Tu corazón late, igual el mío, igual que el de Potter, Weasley, Lupin, Tonks y muchos otros. Mi trabajo consiste en mantener esos corazones latentes por un tiempo. Piensa en mí como la cuidadora, como la guardiana de vuestro más preciado órgano vital.

- ¿Cómo un ángel? – dijo Draco escéptico.

- ¿Sabes de los Ángeles? –

- Mi abuelo me habló de ellos, el diablo, Dios – rodó los ojos sin importancia – Comparaba al Diablo con Lord Voldemort.

- Y tiene sentido, tenía, perdón – sonrió – pero ¿Acaso sabías que el Diablo fue un ángel?

- No –

- El Señor del Infierno fue el privilegiado, fue el favorito, hasta que tuvo que expulsarlo, Dios debió hacerlo hace tiempo, pero esperó hasta las últimas consecuencias evitando realizar lo que desde el principio debió – Hermione tomó sus plumas y su libreta – Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto, ¿Por qué Dios permitió que aquel ángel siguiera con vida, si cuando de su hijo trababa, no tuvo misericordia notable?

- No sé de qué me hablas –

- Enviaré la lista de lo que necesitamos, disfrázate de algo que vaya acorde con tu rango, recuerda Malfoy, esa noche no sólo serás un déspota pura sangre, sino que serás el anfitrión de la velada – Se dirigió a la puerta del salón y antes de cerrarla completamente dijo: Mírame como un ángel si lo deseas, después de todo, me falta poco para ser expulsada.

Y se marchó.

_&._

- ¿Hermione, estás segura de esto? –

- Sí, Pansy, sé que es algo infantil, pero es lo que deseo hacer –

- Bien – suspiró resignada – está arreglado entonces.

Pansy miró a Theo con algo de rubor en las mejillas, aún no entendía por qué no podía ser Hermione la que tomase su lugar, pero conocía las razones, aún así, no podía estar tranquila.

Bebió la poción con un gesto de asco en la cara, Theo hizo lo mismo, comenzaron a crecer y a transformarse en aquellos personajes que seguían en la venganza de Hermione.

Tonks, estaba frente a ella, con su cabello de un color ciruela, con la misma ropa que la había visto en la tarde, visitando a su licántropo esposo en compañía de su hijo.

- Tonks sí que es estúpida – siseó Pansy-Tonks – fue demasiado fácil quitarle unos cabellos.

- Habla sólo por ti – chilló Theo – lo mío fue una tarea escalofriante – sonrió y eso, hizo ver mucho más tétrico al cuerpo de Snape.

- Vamos – dijo Hermione y el acto comenzó.

Los vio actuar de una manera magistral, con las maneras calcadas que tenían de actuar, los vio imitar a la perfección su voz, acercarse y sellar su plan con el inesperado beso.

Hermione veía las manos de Rita retorcerse de emoción, la vio sacar miles de fotos, mientras su _vuelapluma_ casi ardía de tanto escribir, sonrió, con malicia, era el momento de vengarse de su querido profesor de DCAO y de paso, darle una lección al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Suficiente? – preguntó a Rita, con los brazos cruzados.

- Sí, es más, mucho más de lo que esperaba – sonrió volteándola a ver - ¿Puedo preguntar cómo…?

- Lo único que se te permite cuestionarte es si te dejaré salir ilesa de este castillo, Rita – apostilló – Pero para saciar tu curiosidad, déjame decirte que me he enterado hace poco. No podía dejar que esto fuera más lejos, sé que Remus – torció el gesto al decir su nombre – no me creería si le contase, tuve que recurrir a ti.

- Pero no cree, mi querida Hermione, que es algo exagerado lo que hace – cuestionó – podría haber pedido ayuda a sus amigos.

- Mis motivaciones poco le importan Rita – siseó – ahora váyase, antes que decida dejarla partir sin nada, ni siquiera su ropa.

Rita tragó espeso, pero sin decir mayor cosa, guardó en una ínfima cajita sus pertenencias, luego, como tal bicho que era, se convirtió y desapareció de la vista de Hermione, por fin.

- Me debes una grande – dijo Theo-Snape acercándose a la castaña.

- No, no te debo nada – sonrió.

- Rayos –

- Es que Theo, acaso pensaste por un minuto que Mia nos pagaría por esto, qué iluso – rió Pansy – ahora, si me disculpan, iré a vomitar.

- ¡Hey! – se ofendió Theo.

- No lo malinterpretes, pero Tonks tiene un cuerpo raro después de haber dado a luz – cerró los ojos con exageración.

- Te acompaño – dijo él.

- Gracias – le dijo Hermione a los dos, mientras se perdían de vista y ella regresaba a su cuarto.

Mañana, podría ser un divertido día.


	11. Azkaban and Assasin's Tango

11. Azkaban and Assasin's Tango

_**Es la primera vez que hago esto, poner una banda sonora en este fic, pero no pude resistir el impulso. Empiezo a creer que se convertirá en una especie de marca mía lo de hacer esto. Ahora les contare algo relacionado con la línea de tiempo del fic. Durante la guerra, Hermione, Ronald y Harry SON atrapados por los mortífagos en las mismas circunstancias que en los libros solo que esto no ocurre en el mes de mayo sino en Diciembre, poco antes de que empiecen lo que vendrían a ser las vacaciones por fiestas de estar en la escuela, sé que después lo comprenderán**_

_**Play 1: Craig David – Rise and fall **___

_**Play 2: Death Cab for Cutie – Meet me on the equinox **___

_**Play 3: Jhon Powel – Assasin's tango **___

_**Gracias por no abandonar este proyecto, no olviden hacer de esta historia un favorito si no desean comentar.**_

_**No los entretengo más, a leer.**_

No es que le hiciera la persona más feliz parada sobre la faz de la tierra el tener que poner los pies en aquel tétrico y húmedo lugar, pero si había decidido darle un uso útil a sus pocas horas de ocio antes del baile de esa misma noche, tenía que hacerlo, no había remedio y por si fuera poco, después de todo no sabía si su ahora ex esposa ya estaba en condiciones de concederle una entrevista sin que eso repercutiera negativamente en su ya resquebrajada salud.

Sus amigos y ella lo habían intentado; ya, por ese lado sin conseguir ningún resultado, bastaba con decir que ni siquiera tenían la seguridad de que la carta hubiera llegado a su destino. El pequeño traidor no había tenido correspondencia en semanas, ni por las mañanas ni en ningún otro momento del día o de la noche. Sus amigos usaban sus mejores artimañas para conseguir la información y si ellos fallaban siempre tendría a las conquistas de ese engendro para que desnudaran sus más íntimos recuerdos con una sola mirada sin que alguien pudiera, siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a su destino pensó que a primera vista Azkaban había cambiado lo suficiente como para dejar de ser aquella solitaria isla en medio de la más absoluta nada, donde los prisioneros campaban a sus anchas; totalmente locos, para convertirse en un siniestro y terrorífico castillo, siempre custodiado por los Dementores, pero más acorde con la "categoría" de sus ilustres huéspedes.

Ni bien llegó y reparó en lo oscuro y horripilante de la prisión mágica, vio; por un efímero instante, lo que pudo suceder si tan solo…

Claro que una vez superado el impacto inicial provocado por la visión de aquel lugar, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en avanzar a paso lento, exhibiendo la arrogancia que su nombre, status y fama le proporcionaban; nadie le negaba nada, la elegancia que siempre tuvo la había perfeccionado gracias a Pansy y sus chillidos sobre lo tosco en las maneras del resto.

La soberbia y el garbo mezclados con los aires aristocráticos que había adquirido últimamente, lograban que la capa negra que traía puesta ondulara a su alrededor en perfecta sincronía con la parsimonia de sus pasos.

Hermione Granger era una visión divina que bien valía la pena ser observada por horas. No importaba el frío, lo copiosa de la lluvia o lo huracanado del viento, ni que el total de su conjunto bajo la capa negra se redujera a un atuendo de lo más deportivo, lo único que importaba era que la capa no dejaba de cubrir su rostro. Su mente estaba más lúcida y despejada que en mucho tiempo y eso la hacía sentir como pez en el agua.

Pasó en medio de los Dementores sin sentir la desesperanza y el horrible vacío de angustia que quedaba tras la presencia de los guardianes de Azkaban.

Tomó nota mental de que el día en que al fin abandonara esta vida debería agradecerle a sus "mentores" el haberle enseñado a bloquear lo nocivo de sus pensamientos porque sin saber por qué o en qué momento terminó preguntándose si después de todo lo que había pasado era posible sentirse miserable y desolada cuando lo único que sentía era odio, resentimiento y asco por aquello que en el pasado había sido su única razón para mantenerse con vida, luchando una guerra estúpida que no la hubiera alcanzado si solo hubiera sabido escoger mejor a sus amistades.

Un escozor conocido antecedió a un llameante dolor que atacó su antebrazo logrando regresarla a la realidad en el preciso instante en que una putrefacta mano llena de pústulas se cerraba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

- Suéltame… – siseó con voz fría e inexpresiva – vengo a ver a Lucius Malfoy -

El Dementor la soltó y Hermione sintió que la habían rociado con gasolina, quizá estaban a punto de prenderla viva.

Era un dolor lacerante que solía nublar su mente, un dolor que partía del punto exacto en el que una marca tenebrosa; totalmente invisible, le recordaba la razón por la cual había aceptado perderse y no ser la persona que debía ser, quien sus padres anhelaron que fuera, sonrió de medio lado con la melancolía, el dolor y el vacío que sentía al pensar en ellos y siguió su camino.

"_**El dolor te recuerda que estas viva", susurró una voz, fría, a lo lejos… en sus recuerdos, "Igual que el miedo te recuerda que tu corazón latirá hasta que deba hacerlo"**_

Llegó a la minúscula y apestosa celda de Malfoy Padre sabiendo que el odio enfermizo, visceral e irracional que sentía por ese hombre y todo lo que representaba estallaría en sus venas con la fuerza de una bomba atómica en el segundo en que lo viera frente a ella, mientras tanto resultaba más fácil; aunque no menos enfermizo, entregarse a esa abrazadora tortura que la envolvía, cortesía del señor tenebroso. Esa era otra cosa que jamás olvidaría sobre la guerra, pensó mientras suspiraba por inercia.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí – preguntó un demacrado, sucio y maloliente aunque no menos despectivo y arrogante Lucius Malfoy desde la semi-penumbra que envolvía su celda - sangre sucia? -

- Déjanos solos – ordenó Hermione inexpresivamente y el Dementor se deslizó hasta posarse al fondo del pasillo.

Veloz y sigilosa como siempre. Solo un movimiento de su varita y tuvo a Lucius prácticamente pegado a los barrotes de la celda que lo separaban de ella. Él sabía que Granger tenía muy poca; por no decir nula, tolerancia a las referencias de lo inmundo de su "linaje" o a las bromas pesadas que alguna vez le gastaron.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente pues la más absoluta, oscura y gélida de las maldades estaba reflejada en esos ojos miel; que tenían reflejos dorados por causa de la poca iluminación, esa mirada no mostraba nada bueno… al menos no en lo referente a él y lo sabía. Le faltaba tan poco para alcanzar el macabro nivel de demencial maldad de Bellatrix Lestrange que de solo pensarlo se le heló la sangre en las venas.

- Cuida tu lenguaje, colega, te recuerdo que hoy en día no puedes llamar así a alguien como yo – dijo la castaña burlonamente.

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir, tú?... aquí no hay quién te defienda – respondió Lucius apáticamente - puedo decir lo que me venga en gana -

Hermione pretendió meditar su respuesta mientras recostada en la desvaída pared se sobaba el mentón sonriendo malévolamente.

- Sí, bueno pero de todas formas debes cuidar tu lenguaje, he oído decir que las paredes tienen oídos y no queremos que los Dementores te maltraten más de lo necesario ¿Verdad? – dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa, consiguiendo que el rubio palideciera un poco para su beneplácito.

- Ajá – graznó Malfoy pensando en que la cosa no podía ponerse peor.

- Pero no te preocupes, prometo no decirle a nadie que me llamaste sangre sucia –

- Porque eso sería admitir que viniste a verme y no queremos que nadie lo sepa ¿No? –

- Oye, yo sólo estoy haciéndote una visita de cortesía… - si no la conociera podría decir que la indiferencia de su voz era legítima - ¿Sabes? Alguna vez conocí a alguien que decía que uno siempre debe estar pendiente de un colega caído en desgracia, máxime si está metido en un cuchitril como este, sin perro que le ladre -

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, un silencio en el que el odio y la mutua animadversión casi se podían cortar con una espada.

- Granger, si de mí hubiera dependido, tú no estarías aquí, contaminando el aire puro que respiro – escupió Malfoy con odio.

- Lo sé, pero no dependió de ti –

- Dime, sangre sucia ¿Qué te vio el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué tenías que te hacia tan importante para él? –

- Nada, al Lord le gustaba joderme la vida, supongo –

- ¡No! Debes haber tenido algo que era importante para él o no te hubiera elegido – razonó el rubio más para sí mismo que para la muchacha. Ella rodó los ojos aburrida.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo… debe ser porque tenía amistades peligrosas – reconoció ella siendo consciente de que era la más absoluta de las verdades -. Y como bien sabemos, el mal no descansa, Voldemort quería joderme a mí porque era quien más tenía que perder… -

- Granger, si buscas hacerme reír estás haciendo un intento bastante patético… - ella rió por lo bajo y lo contempló como retándole a que estallara y empezara a gritar - ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¡Oh vamos, debes admitir que es gracioso! –

- ¿El qué exactamente, Granger? – Preguntó Lucius Malfoy haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por seguirle el juego – el saber que no eres tan incorruptible como todo el mundo cree. Quiero saber a qué has venido, ya –

- Ya te lo dije, visita de cortesía –

- ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?... no me digas, ¿Vienes – cuestionaba el ex Mortífago perdiendo la paciencia. Hermione ya había conseguido lo que quería, ahora Lucius estaba tan furioso que casi se arrancaba los cabellos de la rabia – por qué crees que eres mejor que yo? Pero sabes qué, tú no eres más que escoria… basura… inmundicia – el rubio lo veía todo rojo escarlata y Hermione hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para no reírse a carcajadas – tú tendrías que estar muerta… pudriéndote en un lugar para basura como tú –

- Lucius ya, deja la poesía, yo sé que me quieres mucho – soltó ella "aburridísima" -. Pero sí, soy mejor que tú… al fin y al cabo no soy yo quien está encerrada en una caja de zapatos de dos por dos –

- Porque nadie sabe lo que realmente eres – picó él con malicia esperando que la muchacha pisara el palito y enfureciera.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que Lucius tenía razón. Nadie sabía lo que era, nadie sabía en que se había convertido gracias a un intento suicida por salvar a las personas que más había amado y nadie tenía porque saberlo. _**"Al menos no de momento", se dijo a sí misma.**_

- Quizá porque yo sé lo que significa la palabra discreción, no como otros –

- Te concederé eso, Granger, fuiste mucho muy discreta… pero jamás dejaras de ser lo que eres, una asquerosa sangre sucia que se dejó manipular de la manera más estúpida conocida por el hombre –

Lo que Lucius acaba de decir era un golpe bajo porque era cierto, ella se dejó manipular de la forma más estúpidamente imaginable. Realmente fue ingenua, creyó que si lo hacía, que si realmente reunía el valor de hacerlo, les salvaría y por eso escuchar de labios de ese rubio ex Mortífago todo eso, le dolía.

- Quizá pero tú tampoco dejarás de ser un asesino. Así que desde mi punto de vista eso nos hace bastante parecidos, compañero –

- Tu y yo somos iguales, Granger. Yo no maté a tus asquerosos padres Muggle… solo para el archivo – dijo Lucius con mofa logrando hacer que la sangre de Hermione hirviera en sus venas.

Lucius sonrió con arrogancia mientras Hermione murmuraba algo sobre tomar vacaciones en el país de nunca jamás sin apartar los ojos del rubio que parecía tener un enorme letrero de neón que rezaba _**"LE HICE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO"**_, esa pose de gran aristócrata exasperaba a la joven premio anual más de lo que era capaz de expresar en voz alta.

- Respira, Granger, si sigues mirándome así empezare a pensar que serías capaz de torturarme igual que a… -

- Cállate… - siseo la muchacha colérica.

- No hasta que admitas que somos de la misma calaña, tú y yo estamos cortados por la misma tijera –

- Uhm… bueno, tanto así como basura del mismo contenedor, no. Pero somos parecidos, sí… el Lord me hizo lo que soy, él me quería a su lado -

- Para darle la estocada final a Potter, imagina cómo se hubiera sentido el niño que vivió si hubiera sabido que su mejor amiga lo traicionó. El Lord quería sacar el mayor provecho posible de la situación, ¿Acaso eres tan ingenua que no logras verlo? –

- Sí, lo sé. Era muy fácil atacar donde más le dolería consiguiendo que el eslabón más débil de la cadena se rompiera – se hizo un silencio raro, cargado. Lucius no entendía su actitud y ella se sentía momentáneamente libre de caretas -. Aun así, mis padres no merecían morir, eran buenas personas… personas decentes… gente amable, cariñosa e inteligente que aún tenían cosas que hacer –

- Sí, sí, sí, toda esa mierda es muy conmovedora, Granger, pero a ellos no les sirvió de nada porque solo eran basura – escupió Lucius paseando por su celda como si estuviera dando un discurso.

Hermione casi podía sentir como la bilis le quemaba la garganta. _**"CONTROLATE… AUN NO ES TIEMPO", le gritaba su razón.**_

- Dime, querido Lucius, ¿Qué pudo haberte visto a ti Narcissa? – Malfoy frunció la cara y ella se regodeó en su propio placer -. Digo, ella era una mujer brillante pero se casó contigo… una mala elección si me lo preguntas y es una verdadera lástima porque ella me caía bien, tenía una plática interesante, variada y culta, además era amable conmigo. Te juro que hasta me atrevería a decir que no le gustaba la idea de que el hurón albino de tu hijo tuviera; eventualmente, que seguir mi mal ejemplo, claro que su peor error fue siempre, creer que podías cambiar… la gente como nosotros no cambia –

El rubio echaba chispas y ella seguía disfrutando de la situación de lo lindo, parecía una niña en la mañana de navidad, de esas que reciben como recompensa a un berrinche justamente lo que habían estado deseando.

- ¿Ya lo saben tus amigos, Granger? ¿Saben en lo que te has convertido y lo que has hecho? ¿Saben lo que eres, sangre sucia? –

- Aun no, nadie lo sabe… pronto compañero, pronto y cuando suceda, alguien; que por obvias razones no eres tú, tendrá un asiento en primera fila para ver el show –

- ¡Deja de llamarme compañero – chillo colérico – no lo somos!

- ¿Cómo que no? Luchamos en el mismo bando –

- Sabes que cuando tus amigos lo sepan no te perdonaran ¿Verdad? –

- Cuando los miro solo veo una parva de traidores… un grupo de imbéciles, un verdadero ejército de cobardes –

- Sí, pero a ti te importa su perdón… lo necesitas –

- Te equivocas, no me hace falta porque no pude, no puedo ni podré perdonarles jamás… por mí que se pudran en el infierno – le gritó a Lucius en el rostro.

- Sigue engañándote si quieres pero eso no cambia las cosas –

- Lo sé, compañero, lo sé –

- ¡Maldita mujer, deja de tratarme con familiaridad! – rugió el rubio zarandeando los barrotes de su celda.

El Dementor que custodiaba el pasillo se acercó y la castaña murmuró un quedo – Está bien, solo charlamos – Malfoy estaba bastante más enfurecido que minutos atrás, el Dementor regresó a su puesto y la muchacha aprovechó para aclarar – No me hacen falta patéticos compañeros como tú -

Hace unos meses; durante la guerra, la sola idea de que alguien; quien fuera, supiera en qué se había convertido al encontrarse a sí misma en esa situación… completamente sola, acorralada, muerta de pánico, desesperada y condenada a verles morir frente a sus ojos, la atormentaba al punto de hacerla sentir poco menos que escoria. Sin embargo, cuando todo acabó y ella vio con horror como todo lo que había hecho no sirvió de nada, absolutamente todo cambió.

- Entonces supongo que te dejarás de estupideces y me dirás a qué mierda has venido Granger – siseó Malfoy para no volver a perder los estribos.

- A visitarte – dijo Hermione con inocencia fingida pero al ver el furioso brillo de los ojos de su interlocutor agregó – y a dejarte algo en qué pensar mientras estás aquí y si eres inteligente; como estoy segura que eres, no me decepcionarás y sabrás de qué hablo en cuestión de segundos sino te comerás los sesos durante días antes de saber a qué me refiero -

El rictus de furia del ex Mortífago fue todo un poema para la joven que solo sonrió ampliamente. Si Bellatrix o el Señor Oscuro los vieran seguramente aplaudirían a la chica, mientras palmeaban la espalda del rubio insistiendo en que se calmara un poco, ella solo estaba jugando. Todos aquellos que eran cercanos a Lord Voldemort sabían que Hermione Granger disfrutaba de cada segundo en que Lucius Malfoy luchara consigo mismo para no perder la paciencia y ahorcarla.

Para ella, todo eso era una especia de mini revancha, aún faltaba para que llegara lo más grande y mientras eso llegaba ella podría divertirse a costillas del rubio.

- Habla, Granger, a qué carajo has venido –

Lucius sabía que a Granger le encantaba; igual que a su cuñada y a Snape, descargar sus propias frustraciones y su mal humor haciéndolo rabiar a él. Todos ellos; los tres, bien podrían haberse buscado otra persona a la que atormentar, podían haberlo dejado en paz, pero NO, nunca habían podido hacer semejante cosa. Ni Snape ni Bellatrix y ahora la niña estaba encaprichada en seguir acabando con su paciencia.

- La verdad no sé por qué tanta impaciencia – dijo ella mirándose las uñas para no reírse en su cara como realmente quería – digo, ambos sabemos que tiempo es lo que más te sobra, no irás a ninguna parte en mucho pero mucho tiempo -

- ¡Malcriada hija de…! –

- ¡Ay, pero qué mal carácter te cargas! Estás peor que durante la guerra – dijo la castaña con mofa.

- Habla que tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder todo el día contigo –

- No sabía que aquí les dieran clases de macramé o les enseñaran a hacer pastelitos, pulseritas y todo tipo de chucherías como en las prisiones Muggle – rió la castaña solo por hacer algo más para acabar con la paciencia de Malfoy - ¿Tan cortos están de presupuesto en el ministerio que los tienen que poner a producir dinero para comer? –

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! Y dime QUE MIERDA QUIERES –

- Vale, vale… qué impaciente te has vuelto –

Unos segundos más rabiando no le harían daño y aunque a ella ciertamente le hubiera gustado algo un poquito más dramático la verdad era que Malfoy no estaba colaborando como a ella le hubiera gustado. Mejor ponerse manos a la obra y salir de aquel deprimente lugar cuanto antes.

- Verás, mi querido Lucius, la cuestión es que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, y como bien sabes entre más frio, más dulce es la venganza y te prometo que pronto verás como la única persona que queda en este mundo con la capacidad de amarte te odia por el simple hecho de haberle dado la vida – recitó la castaña a solo dos escasos pasos del ex Mortífago que no solo se había quedado estático en su lugar, sino que también palidecía con cada palabra que la muchacha decía -. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que como tú no puedes enviar ningún tipo de correspondencia como me enteré hace un rato, y según sé esa personita no te escribe porque le das asco, no podrás hacer absolutamente nada para advertirle, ni siquiera nuestro buen amigo el profesor Snape, alias el murciélago rey, podrá salvarlo de lo que le espera. Ahora me toca a mí destruir lo que más amas en esta vida así como tú destruiste lo que yo más amaba… la ley del talión, dice la vieja cacatúa de McGonagall –

- No te atrevas Granger –

- ¿O qué? No puedes hacer nada… lágrima por lágrima me las vas a pagar todas – dijo ella mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera para consultar la hora - Pero ahora sí, ya no te quito más tiempo, estoy segura de que las clases de macramé y repostería son de lo más divertidas, que tengas un buen día -

Lucius hiperventilaba de la ansiedad que las palabras de esa insoportable muchacha le habían causado, ella tenía razón, no había forma de avisarle, Narcissa estaba loca e internada en la misma ala que los padres del imbécil de Longbottom en San Mungo. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en que Snape se diera cuenta a tiempo de lo que la muchacha tramaba y le advirtiera a Draco o…

- ¡Ay, pero qué cabeza la mía, lo olvidaba! – dijo la chica dándose un golpe en la frente – te tengo que dar un par de recados. Theodore Nott Junior te manda decir que espera de todo corazón que te pudras en este apestoso agujero el resto de tu perra vida y Pansy Parkinson dice que te habría enviado una caja de chocolates con veneno para que veas cuanto te aprecia, pero que como a ti no te gusta el dulce ni modo… - agregó haciendo un burlesco puchero – y yo te juro que te habría traído flores o algo para que alegres tu triste cubil pero con lo deprimente que es este lugar seguramente las pobres flores habrían muerto deprimidas en cuestión de segundos… que la pases bien, colega, adiosito – dijo Hermione a medida que se perdía en el oscuro pasillo sin prestarle atención a sus histéricos chillidos.

Diez minutos después, Lucius aún tenía la impresión de que esa mocosa de cabellos castaños no le estaba gastando una broma de pésimo gusto, no le mentía, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro de que si le daba la gana y Draco le daba motivos ella lo lastimaría por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y él, adolescente al fin y al cabo, no podría resistirse a los engaños de ese buen par de piernas.

La falta de energía la había dejado un poco mal humorada, el maldito truquito de magia negra le había chupado hasta la última gota de energía que tenía en el cuerpo, solo por eso era mucho más fácil dejar que Pansy hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su rostro, sus uñas y su cabello. A más por mucho que le pesara tenía que admitir que era en extremo relajante sentarse frente al tocador de la prefecta de Slytherin; en su habitación, y dejarse hacer sin más preocupaciones que dejar que su cerebro divagara a su antojo. Claro que no pasó mucho antes de que el cansancio le jugara una mala pasada y su cerebro la sumiera en un sueño bastante intranquilo, plagado de recuerdos dolorosos.

_Play 1 -_

_Estaba otra vez tirada a la mitad de aquel oscuro salón; los habían atrapado por culpa de la estupidez de Harry que había olvidado que el nombre del Señor de las Tinieblas era un tabú. Ahora sus amigos estaban recluidos en una celda en las mazmorras de aquella mansión luego de que Ron y Harry hubieran pasado por una pequeña sesión de tortura, luego la habían llevado a ella al salón y las carcajadas de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange y el propio Lucius Malfoy retumbaban en las paredes de ese tétrico sitio, solo Merlín sabía cuánto faltaba para que ese trio de enfermos se cansara y la dejara en paz hasta la próxima vez que estuvieran aburridos, mientras ellos tres se rompían la cabeza pensando como escapar de la mansión Malfoy._

_Por enésima vez intentaba hacer que algo de aire fresco entrara en sus pulmones, le ardía la garganta de tanto gritar, le dolía todo y podía sentir como una espesa capa de sudor frio le cubría el rostro, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar esta vez? Antes ya la habían hecho desaparecer durante varias horas y sus amigos ni cuenta se habían dado, ella había fingido un resfriado para cubrir el malestar. No tenía idea de cuánto faltaba, solo sabía que estaba muy cerca de su propio límite, pronto perdería el conocimiento y lo sabía igual que los presentes. _

_- Y bien, Granger ¿Harás lo que Lord Voldemort te ordena que hagas? – dijo la fría y sibilante voz del señor oscuro._

_- N… no… no lo haré… - logró decir mientras pegaba disimuladamente la mejilla al frío suelo de mármol del lugar, tal vez eso le ayudaría a no perder el conocimiento – pued… puedes esperar… sen… tado… porq… porque… no l… lo haré –_

_La castaña enfocó su borrosa visión lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Narcissa Malfoy la observaba con una extraña mezcla de rabia contenida y compasión. Esa mujer que la odiaba por el simple hecho de respirar la miraba con pena y ella no lograba entender por qué, ¿Acaso realmente sentía pena por ella, una sangre sucia? O algo más estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer y ella no lo había notado._

_- Quizá una nueva sesión de Crucio te haga cambiar de idea, sangre sucia – soltó Malfoy al tiempo que levantaba la varita listo para lanzarle la maldición. _

_- Basta, Lucius… ¿Qué no ves que está a punto de vomitar? Te advierto que si le lanzas un Crucio más y ensucia mi piso, serás tú quien limpie esa inmundicia – soltó Narcissa con voz filosa al tiempo que su cuñada y su señor soltaban divertidas risotadas._

"_**Es solo una niña, una niña igual que Draco…"**__,_ _pensaba la altiva esposa de_ _Lucius, sin poder evitar hacer las comparaciones del caso. Había luchado tanto para que su hijo no se convirtiera en Mortífago que la sola idea de que alguien de la edad del muchacho tuviera que hacerlo le daba nauseas, además que esa muchacha por muy irritante, sabelotodo y terca que fuera seguía siendo solo una adolescente metida en una guerra que no había iniciado ni con ella ni en su tiempo pero la afectaba por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Potter._

_- Cissy tiene razón, Lucius, dale un respiro a la muchacha… además tengo algo que estoy seguro la hará cambiar de opinión… porque la sorpresa ya llegó, ¿Verdad Bella, cariño? – la mujer asintió con prepotencia y su señor agregó -, tráelos… veremos si después de esto sigue negándose a complacer al señor de las tinieblas, Granger –_

_- Espera sentado… parado te cansarás, no lo haré y es mi última palabra – soltó la castaña un poco más dueña de sí misma._

_- Ya veremos si sigue opinando lo mismo después de que vea la sorpresa que le tengo preparada – amenazó el señor oscuro – quizás después de eso su lealtad migrará y no estará más con los perdedores de la Orden del Fénix y el joven Potter sino aquí con Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores -_

_Las palabras de Lord Voldemort le produjeron un espasmo de pánico que a duras penas fue capaz de controlar, claro que eso no quería decir que su ya adolorido cuerpo no fuera a reclamar por aquel espasmo. Sintió que un enorme abismo se le formaba en el estómago producto del miedo que le producía la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarles por culpa suya y de su amistad con Harry, de momento, el único alivio que tenía era el de saber que nada malo podía pasarles, ellos eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaban, ellos mismos habían hecho el hechizo y eso mismo le aseguraba que nadie más supiera sobre su paradero._

"_**Nada malo les pasará…"**__, pensaba tratando de auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien, el asunto era con ella, además ¿Qué podía pasarles? Ella había conversado con ellos hace dos días y le habían asegurado que estaban bien, tenía que ser otra cosa con la que ese maniaco quería asustarla, Ronald o Harry, quizá… no, ellos no serían tan estúpidos como para irse de lengua; ambos, sabían que había mucho en juego, definitivamente era algo más… y no podían ser sus padres._

_- Levitare Corpus – dijo él sin apenas inmutarse por lo que ella acababa de decirle._

_Hermione se elevó a penas unos centímetros en el aire, sintiendo que unas cuerdas la ataban a una pared invisible y de no ser por el horrible mareo que todo eso le produjo habría podido agradecerle que la levantara. Narcissa seguía mirándola con compasión y ella aun no descifraba el porqué de esa mirada._

_El silencio que se había instalado en el lugar era enervante y ella empezaba a sentir que los parpados le pesaban una barbaridad cuando los gritos histéricos de una mujer retumbaron en las paredes del lugar, Hermione se despabiló justo a tiempo para ver como Bellatrix venía caminando detrás de las dos figuras que estaban suspendidas en el aire, la Mortífaga reía a mandíbula batiente mientras la mujer seguía gritando._

_Los tres llegaron a las puertas del salón; el único lugar iluminado de la mansión Malfoy, y la castaña sintió como el abismo de su estómago se convertía en un enorme boquete, eran ellos; sus padres, quienes colgaban de los tobillos, era su madre la que gritaba histérica presa del pánico._

_- Creo que alguien está a punto de doblar la rodilla, mi señor – soltó Malfoy con el tono de un fiel perro faldero._

_- Tal vez… ¿Qué dices Granger, lo harás? – Preguntó Bellatrix con un dejo de locura - ¿La mataras? -_

_- No, Mia… cariño, no lo hagas… no dobles la rodilla… tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti y no queremos que te conviertas en uno de ellos… no lo hagas, mantén tu palabra sin importar lo que pueda pasarnos – chilló su madre desesperada al ver que la voluntad de su hija estaba a punto de quebrarse._

_- Tu madre tiene razón, pequeña… no dobles la rodilla… nosotros ya vivimos, mantén tus principios… eso es lo que te llevará lejos, corazón – soltó su padre._

_La castaña no sabía qué hacer, doblar la rodilla; como Malfoy decía, significaría traicionar a Harry, a su crianza, al cariño de sus padres, a ella misma… sería botar a la basura sus propios principios, todo aquello por lo que luchaba. ¿Qué debía hacer, Merlín? ¿Qué? _

_- Esta es su última oportunidad señorita Granger, ríndase, doble la rodilla ante Lord Voldemort… no le servirá de nada seguir jugando a ser orgullosa y digna, haga lo que yo le ordeno y le prometo que dejaré a sus amados padres Muggle en paz – dijo el mago – le doy mi palabra, si la mata, sus padres vivirán -_

_La castaña no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues sus padres habían empezado otra vez a decirle que no se dejara manipular, que no era lo correcto, que ellos ya no importaban y ella seguía sin saber qué hacer._

_- ¡Basta! – ordenó Bellatrix con una demencial mueca dibujada en su rostro – nadie interrumpe al señor oscuro –_

_- Granger, estoy esperando su respuesta –_

_- No, Hermione, no cedas – chilló su padre furioso – no lo hagas, tú no eres una asesina, eres una buena chica… no dobles la rodilla, sostén tu palabra hasta el final -_

_Estaba luchando consigo misma, si le hacía caso a su padre podía estar a punto de verlos morir y si hacia lo que Voldemort quería podía perder no solo la amistad de Harry sino también el cariño de sus padres y su propia alma en el proceso ¿Qué podía hacer, qué?_

_Voldemort no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando dijo – Crucio – con aburrimiento en la voz._

_El pasmo de ver lo que sucedía frente a sus narices, la hizo reaccionar y empezó a luchar por romper el hechizo, para hilaridad de los presentes, Narcissa no reía, tenía una mueca de hastío y asco en el rostro, lo que hacían era injusto en su opinión de madre, más que de bruja. Hermione empezaba a ver que su voluntad se quebraba irremediablemente, la idea de traicionar todos sus ideales por salvar a las personas que más amaba pesaban más que su cariño por Harry, él podría vivir con su traición y ella con que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra; incluso pudrirse en Azkaban, pero no podría vivir consigo misma si algo les pasaba a ellos._

_Los gritos de sus padres al revolcarse y chillar de dolor eran una imagen que no olvidaría nunca, ni aunque pasara el resto de su vida en terapia, jamás._

Unas semanas atrás había conseguido controlar sus reacciones inconscientes y había dejado de revolverse como una enajenada antes de despertar en medio de espantosos gritos de terror totalmente bañada en sudor frío, para empezar a despertar como si un resorte la impulsara. Fue; precisamente, así como despertó de su pesadilla mientras Pansy arreglaba su cabello.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mia? – soltó Pansy alejando el cepillo del alisado cabello de su amiga.

- Nada - respondió Hermione con una voz bastante siniestra sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas frenéticamente.

- Pesadilla – cuchicheó la morena en cuanto notó la extrema palidez del rostro de su amiga.

- No es nada novedoso, la verdad –

- No, no lo es… salvo por el hecho de que ésta noche no puedes lucir pálida –

- Pansy, nadie se va a dar cuenta… - dijo la muchacha intentando alejar sus pensamientos de su sueño para no empezar a sudar – la iluminación del gran comedor no es excesiva -

Pansy gruñó y no dijo nada, Hermione era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que lucía como una sábana mojada al sol. Si Theo llegaba a verla en ese estado de crispación y nervios, simplemente se volvería loco y no la dejaría en paz. Además la sola imagen mental de cómo podía lucir su obra de arte si se veía así de deslucida la estresaba en demasía.

- Que el baile vaya a estar lleno de muertos no quiere decir que tú siendo la anfitriona de la noche puedas darte el lujo de lucir como una más del montón – aclaró la muchacha al tiempo que le alcanzaba un vaso de agua fría – recuerda que esta noche debes hacer que Malfoy delire por ti… -

- Sí, ya lo sé, Pan, no soy boba… ya deja de sermonearme, pareces mi madre –

- Entonces toma el vaso de agua, respira y no te vuelvas a quedar dormida… -

Hermione rodó los ojos algo hastiada pero de todas formas le hizo caso a Pansy y bebió el agua, lo fría de esta le ayudó a calmarse y seguir con su arreglo.

- Dime Mia, ¿Por qué el nombre del baile? **Noches de Baile en el Infierno**, suena bastante siniestro –

- Sí, pero al animal de Malfoy no se le ocurrió algo más ingenioso y como yo he andado algo corta de tiempo no tuve ocasión de ponerme a pensar en algo mejor, así que se quedó con ese nombre –

- Sí, bueno, si lo hubieran bautizado de otra forma estoy segura de que no hubiéramos podido lucir tus huesitos como lo haremos esta noche –

- Sí, además que ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para infartar a la vieja cacatúa –

- Ya pero si no te apresuras la infartada seré yo… - la cara de interrogación de la castaña casi le causó una apoplejía por lo que agregó – Mia, aun no estás vestida, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta… -

- Pansy, aún faltan horas para la fiesta, cálmate –

- ¿Horas? Faltan exactamente cuarenta minutos, apúrate –

- Ya, no te estreses –

- Apresúrate, Theo no tarda en ir a recogerte a la sala común de tu casa –

_Play 2 -_

Llegar al baile del brazo de Theo era una verdadera estupidez, pero como bien había dicho Pansy era una buena ocasión para darles a los chismosos de la escuela una ocasión para darles algo más de que especular, sobre todo si ese algo tenía que ver con su relación, maxime si Theo había enviado a un Ravenclaw a la enfermería porque la invitó al baile en su presencia.

Pansy caminaba a escasos dos pasos de Theo como no queriendo quitarles a ellos el protagonismo que necesitaban, después de todo les había dicho, su enamorado secreto y ella se reunirían en los jardines más tarde y ella no tenía necesidad de llegar escoltada de nadie al baile. Después de todo ella tenía su propia cuota de protagonismo, y como no si traía puesto un vestido verde petróleo pegado al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, de un solo hombro y con una abertura que terminaba a escasos centímetros de donde bien podían estar sus bragas negras de encaje francés, un brazalete y un par de aretes de esmeraldas junto con unos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido junto con un elegante moño que recogía todo su cabello causaban más de un suspiro mezcla de deseo y envidia.

Theo con sus pantalones negros, su camisa gris de seda egipcia; la misma que llevaba casi desabrochada por completo, sus zapatos italianos y su cabello cuidadosamente peinado con una eficaz poción fijadora le daban el aspecto de haber metido los dedos en el tomacorriente más cercano antes de llegar a la fiesta.

- Dime, cariño, ¿Quién se supone que eres? – preguntó Hermione con voz aterciopelada atrayendo más miradas sobre ellos.

- Dios… - respondió el muchacho sacando pecho y dándose ínfulas – y tú mi bien ¿Quién eres? -

Hermione rió melodiosamente y todo aquel que la vio cayó en la cuenta de que la reina absoluta al premio de la envidia femenina y el deseo masculino era ella, no había una sola alma que no se quedara mirando pasmada mientras ella avanzaba hacia el gran comedor. Y era lógico que miraran, ella era la cabecilla del trío catástrofe, era premio anual, era joven, bella, famosa y estaba buenísima, como bien lo señalaban todos los caballeros presentes.

Theo y Pansy le habían soltado el embuste del año al decir que la ropa y las joyas que usaba esa noche eran Vintage; como Pansy decía, nada de eso le había pertenecido a la difunta madre de Theo, todo había sido encargado. En el caso del vestido; por pedido y casi diseño expreso de Pansy a un diseñador Muggle que vestía a las más reputadas estrellas del celuloide Hollywoodense, las joyas habían sido mandadas hacer especialmente para la ocasión por Theo que no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de elegir aquello que complementaria el atuendo de su chica. ¿Qué más daba si en total todo lo que Mia traía puesto había costado una pequeña fortuna que bien hubiera podido mantener a un pequeño país tercermundista durante sus buenos seis meses? ¿Qué importaba si los de la joyería lo habían creído un crio estúpido que se gastaba un dineral de la fortuna de su padre en consentir los caprichos de su exquisita novia? ¿Qué importaba si todos los asistentes a fiesta murmuraban que Hermione sería la próxima señora Nott, para su horror? Todo eso era irrelevante si se tenía en cuenta la cara que Malfoy pondría cuando la viera llegar al gran comedor.

Hermione traía puesto un vestido azul medianoche con un escote que le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo, la falda del mismo, lucia larga por detrás pero por delante era prácticamente una minifalda que dejaba a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo sus kilométricas y bien torneadas piernas igual que su espalda que a pesar de tener adosadas un par de alas de ángel no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación colectiva, los zarcillos, la sortija y la esclava de diamantes azules combinaban perfectamente, los zapatos del diseñador favorito de Pansy; Manolo Blanick, que por añadidura empezaba a convertirse también en el favorito de la castaña contrastaban junto a la ropa y las joyas con el moño de aspecto descuidado; pues dejaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello al aire, dándole al maquillaje el fascinante e hipnotizante look de un ángel del averno.

- Tu sabes quién soy… - dijo ella pretendiendo sonar inocente y pasando frente a la profesora Sprout, el licántropo y su mujer sin mirarlos.

- Sí, yo sé quién eres, cariño – dijo él con perversa diversión.

Pansy había avanzado hasta estar a la misma altura de sus amigos y fruncía la cara con aparente molestia, cosa que para Theo no pasó desapercibida por lo cual preguntó cuál era el motivo de esa carita de molestia que tan repentinamente adornaba sus facciones de muñeca.

- Sé que somos los más bellos y sexys de la escuela pero no es para que se nos queden mirando de esa manera tan descarada… - soltó Pansy al tiempo que levantaba la cara con arrogancia y vanidad al saberse admirada junto a sus amigos.

- Pansy, es de esperarse que no dejen de mirar… no todos los días un chico llega a un baile con las dos chicas más bellas y deseadas de toda la escuela, y para él solo – respondió el muchacho con sorna abrazando a su amiga por los hombros – esta noche ustedes mis bellas damas son mías y como bien saben yo no comparto.

- Sí, pero no ¿Saben que nos gastamos de tanto ser admirados? – rió Pansy ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- No… -

- Pues alguien deberá enseñarles que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a las personas cuando estas caminan –

- Pansy, lo que sucede es que ninguna de las madres de estos idiotas les ha enseñado que es de pésimo gusto y por demás vulgar el quedarse mirando a la gente como si estos fueran extraterrestres o monstruos terroríficos – escupió Hermione con toda la mofa que pudo reunir sin soltar una risotada, al instante muchos voltearon la cara para no seguir mirándolos, pero no bien ellos avanzaban empezaban a cuchichear y seguir mirando de más.

Al otro lado del gran comedor, un furioso Draco observaba como los recién llegados hacían su ingreso al gran salón como si fueran los dueños de la escuela o las más deseadas estrellas de rock del planeta. Blaise Zabini que estaba parado al lado del rubio solo rodó los ojos al oír el mortificado bufido de rabia de su rubio amigo, el moreno vestía un traje gris al mejor estilo de un señor de la noche.

- ¡Míralos! Se creen los dueños del mundo, estrellas de rock – siseaba entre dientes Draco –, se creen mejores que nosotros.

- Draco, nosotros también nos creíamos los mejores cuando andábamos todos juntos en pandilla… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -

- Éramos peores Blaise pero eso no les da derecho a lucirse de esa forma frente a toda la escuela, no le han ganado a nadie -

- ¿No será que estás celoso de la suerte que tiene Nott de tener de su brazo a Granger? – picó el moreno con algo de mofa en la voz.

- No digas estupideces, Blaise – cortó el muchacho al borde de un ataque de ira.

- Oye, no me negarás que Granger está como quiere – soltó el moreno para indignación de su rubio amigo.

- Bah… Blaise, qué idioteces dices –

- No son idioteces, la chica esta buenísima… -

- Parece una ramera – siseó Malfoy causando que su amigo riera divertido.

- Como tú digas, jefe máximo… - se mofó el moreno otra vez.

- Deja ya la ironía, nosotros no actuamos de esa forma y eso que somos los mejores, somos ricos, jóvenes, guapos, inteligentes… los más deseados de la escuela, no como esa sangre impur… -

- No empieces, ¿Vale? –

- ¿Qué no empiece qué? Es la verdad… somos sangre pura, Granger es una sangre suc… -

- Cierra el pico mi estimada cotorra rubia, si alguien te escucha decir semejante barbaridad meterán tu aristocrático trasero en el vagón más cochino y apestoso del expreso de Hogwarts; de una sola patada, esta misma noche para enviarte de regreso a Londres –

El rubio solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, odiaba que los demás tuvieran razón. Pero, si alguien lo oía decir eso le darían una buena patada en el trasero antes de meterlo en el tren, sin mencionar con que Nott sería capaz de arrancarle el pellejo por culpa de lo que dijera sobre la leona aspirante a Slytherin que llevaba del brazo para babeo de todos los presentes y alegría de su amiguito.

A escasos metros de los jóvenes Slytherin, la sub directora y el ministro de magia charlaban amenamente, hasta que vieron pasar frente a ellos a una altiva Hermione, la misma que ni siquiera tuvo la educación de saludar, del brazo del joven Nott y la señorita Parkinson, los tres muy ufanos iban riendo de alguna cosa.

- Supongo que seguirás defendiéndola, Kingsley – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall cuyos labios formaban una fina línea producto de la rabia que sentía - me seguirás diciendo que es solo un berrinche de adolescente lo que la señorita Granger tiene… -

- Sí, Minerva, lo que Hermione tiene es un berrinche… nada más – dijo el moreno sin querer creer lo que la jefa de la casa leona le contaba sobre el cambio de la castaña o lo que sus propios ojos le acababan de mostrar.

- ¡¿Berrinche?!... Eso no es un berrinche, por el amor de Merlín, Kingsley… eso es la mala influencia que Parkinson y Nott ejercen sobre la pobre muchacha –

- Dudo mucho que Hermione se deje mal influenciar por alguien o que sea pobre de seseras, Minerva –

- Claro que sí, ese par de muchachos son unas manzanas podridas… y son unos excelentes manipuladores, ella es una muchacha inocente -

- Entonces ella también tendrá algo de podrido, Minerva –

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa cuando la conoces desde hace tanto tiempo? –

- Minerva, lo único que digo es que las guerras como las que nosotros luchamos dejan huellas… huellas que producen traumas que son tan profundos que en ocasiones nos llevan a refugiarnos en las personas o cosas equivocadas, eso es lo que ella tiene –

- Espero que tengas razón y se le pase pronto, no creo que pueda seguir aguantándole los desplantes a los que somete al resto –

- Déjala en paz, vas a ver que se le va a pasar –

- Ojala… -

- Es cuestión de tiempo, ahora mejor nos callamos, Dumbledore va a decir algo –

Ciertamente, el director quería decir algo por lo que el silencio se instaló en el lugar al instante. Las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, políticos de alto rango del ministerio, las familias de muchos de los alumnos e incluso invitados extranjeros estaban presentes en esa noche donde por orden expresa de sus jefes de casa; los estudiantes, debían causar la mejor impresión posible.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes nuestros invitados a esta noche de baile, celebración y diversión denominado **Noches de Baile en el Infierno**, por ahí veo a apuestos íncubos, bellas súcubos, así como seductores vampiros y vampiresas, atractivos sátiros y uno que otro hombre lobo, muchas de las criaturas que llamamos demonios, damas y caballeros, nos acompañan esta noche, solo espero que se porten bien y no pretendan arrastrarnos a todos a su hogar – dijo el director causando la carcajada general de los presentes.

La mueca de tedio de Pansy que se miraba las uñas como si estas fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y las disimuladas carajadas malévolas de Hermione y Theo pasaron totalmente desapercibidas, salvo para Draco Malfoy y su amigo Blaise Zabini que no les quitaban los ojos de encima al trío catástrofe.

El castaño le susurraba algo al oído a la castaña, algo que le causaba mucha gracia y el rubio sentía que la curiosidad por saber qué le estaría diciendo aquel "traidor a la sangre" le atenazaba por dentro… tal fueran celos como dijo Blaise, pero no quiso ni pensarlo, ¿Por qué sentiría celos de lo que fuera que Nott y la sangre sucia hicieran? No había motivo, se dijo a sí mismo.

- Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecer y elogiar la sabia decisión que efectuaron nuestros premios anuales, el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger – el rubio agradeció la mención con una caballerosa inclinación de cabeza mientras que Hermione hizo lo propio moviendo la mano en una suerte de saludo distraído producto de lo que Theo seguía susurrándole al oído - chicos, se han lucido, lograron traer al infierno a Hogwarts por una noche y los felicito… todo ha quedado mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo creí posible, la música, la comida, la decoración… todo es soberbio, y vaya que si me _duele_ admitirlo… pero bueno, al ser ustedes dos, los anfitriones de esta maravillosa velada, son ustedes dos quienes deben abrir el baile, haciendo precisamente eso… bailar –

El silencio se hizo más pesado en el ambiente, era de dominio público que los "anfitriones" de la noche no podían verse ni en pintura, se odiaban desde que ingresaron a la escuela, más aun desde que la guerra terminó, por lo que ver la reacción que iban a tener se esperaba con morbo y angustia. Los chismosos como Rita Skeeter se preparaban para conseguir uno de los reportajes más jugosos del año, una pelea de ese par sería como siempre memorable, pues ya toda la sociedad sabía que ambos jóvenes habían terminado sobre una de las mesas del gran comedor tras una de sus famosas riñas.

_Play 3 -_

- Yo no bailo – dijo Hermione con frialdad mientras cruzaba los brazos en una infantil muestra de contrariedad.

La declaración de la muchacha dejó a muchos de piedra, jamás habían visto que la señorita premio anual, pudiera ser tan inmadura e infantil, claro que al ver avanzar al joven Malfoy como si nada pasara, las cosas se pusieron aún más tensas. _**"Ella lo matará" murmuraban los más malintencionados asistentes a la velada de frívola diversión que se gestaba en el no tan viejo castillo.**_

- Claro que bailas, Hermione – dijo Draco esgrimiendo su mejor sonrisa de camaradería - ¿Acaso no te he demostrado en las últimas semanas que no muerdo? Creí que éramos amigos... – era increíble, en opinión de la castaña, que ese gusano a rastrero tuviera el cinismo de fingir algo que en principio no existía, y para colmo acercarse a ella como si tuviera permiso de hacerlo - anda, vamos a bailar – finalizó tirando "leve y delicadamente" de la mano de la castaña.

El impacto de la noticia sobre la supuesta "amistad" entre esos dos, había dejado a muchos de piedra logrando así que la _magistralmente_ disimulada mueca de dolor que se instalaba en el rostro de la castaña producto de la machacada de dedos de la que fue víctima; la misma que se transformaría en una de ira, pasara totalmente desapercibida para todos más aun cuando el muchacho puso la mano en la espalda baja de la castaña, Pansy hizo la señal, Theo soltó una maligna risotada y Hermione supo que el juego había empezado.

- Siempre creí que no bailabas, Malfoy – dijo la castaña con sorna en la voz.

- Que no lo hiciera contigo no quiere decir, que no lo hiciera en absoluto, Granger – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que lucía amistosa.

- Sí, claro – se mofó la castaña con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Acaso crees que mi madre hubiera permitido que no sepa desenvolverme en sociedad? –

- No lo sé… no soy tu madre, Malfoy –

- Gracias a Merlín, si no ya me habría suicidado… - picó el rubio, quien con un brillo malévolo en los ojos susurró - por lo visto estás de humor para joder, por lo que veo anoche Nott no te dio bien… – la castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró con hastío.

Ambos giraban en la pista de baile al ritmo de un seductor y misterioso tango; con la pericia, fluidez y elegancia propias de una pareja que lleva años bailando y no que se odia tanto como ellos dos lo hacían.

Nadie hubiera podido decir que todo aquello era producto de una; muy bien, ensayada camaradería por parte de ambos. De fuera lucían exactamente como debían, como dos personas civilizadas que superaron sus diferencias; tras la guerra, y que ahora habían logrado alcanzar sino una sincera y duradera amistad por lo menos una diplomacia bastante aceptable.

- Entonces, Malfoy, todo ese asunto del macho alfa que lo sabe todo y tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies es solo una fachada – picó la castaña tras unos segundos en los que seguían bailando sin que nadie más lo hiciera en la pista de baila.

- Granger, no abuses de tu buena suerte –

- ¿Suerte? ¿Cuál suerte? –

- Estas bailando conmigo, Granger, considérate afortunada y atesora esto el resto de tu miserable vida –

- Ya quisieras, Malfoy, el de la suerte eres tú… -

El gran comedor lucía una escasa iluminación en algunos lugares, en otros la apariencia de un insofocable incendio; Dumbledore les había negado la posibilidad de tener arenas movedizas en el lugar por considerarlas peligrosas… todo lo demás vagaba en el lugar, logrando darle la apariencia de una sala de baile en el mismísimo averno.

Las mesas decoradas en tonos oscuros; negro y uva oscuro, junto a las rosas negras y azules de los centros de mesa daban un toque de elegancia, la comida, cuyo cuidadoso menú había estado a cargo de Hermione, era la delicia de los asistentes, la música; a cargo de Draco, era una específica selección de temas que fluctuaban entre música perfectamente juvenil y bailable y música un poco más reposada. Un hibrido majestuoso en opinión de muchos. En la de otros, la mezcla perfecta de ambas personalidades, la exacta contraposición de dos mundos totalmente diferentes entre sí. El mundo Muggle de Hermione y el mágico y aristócrata del joven heredero Malfoy.

- Vamos, Granger… - dijo Draco con malicia - ¿En qué universo alterno crees que podrías bailar conmigo? –

- En ninguno… gracias Dios -

- Ya ves… esta es tu noche de suerte, sácale partido –

- Ve con esas idioteces a otra que te crea, no lo intentes conmigo que no soy tan estúpida como para caer rendida ante tus… _encantos_ –

Draco sonrió al tiempo que pegaba el femenino y delicado cuerpo de la joven más al suyo, no lo hacía porque ella le agradara, no, lo hacía porque era parte de la pantomima que habían montado, sin embargo, eso no le impidió respirar por unos cortos instantes lo delicioso, suave y elegante de su perfume.

Era hombre y no podía evitar encontrarla atractiva aunque no fuera más que una irritante muchachita mal criada que se creía lo máximo solo porque ahora andaba con Nott y Parkinson. Ella por su parte se permitió admirar la elegancia, delicadeza y sutileza de los movimientos del muchacho.

- Así me gustas Granger… a mis pies – soltó el rubio cuando en un momento del baile que compartían la castaña terminó a sus pies como parte de un giro del tango – como todas.

- Ya quisieras, Malfoy, ya quisieras – respondió ella otra vez entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Insinúas que no podría tenerte a mis pies, sangre sucia? –

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo, hurón… no podrías –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Simple, alguien como yo jamás se fijaría en alguien tan descerebrado como tú –

- Te aseguro que si lo harías… no hay quien se resista a mí y no soy ningún descerebrado –

Quienes los observaban no podían adivinar qué demonios se escondían detrás de esas miradas tan intensas. Unos pensaban que era la inevitable atracción producto de la; obvia, tensión sexual que surge entre dos adolescentes que como ellos tenían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos, otros no sabían ni que pensar, en cambio los más entrenados sabían que algo muy siniestro se escondía ahí.

Quizás las ganas de matarse mutuamente… lo único que no podían descifrar era si eran ganas de matarse a punta de Avadas o a besos, simplemente era demasiado, por eso todo el mundo observaba en el más perfecto y sepulcral de los silencios lo que sucedía en la pista de baile, nadie se unía al baile en caso de que alguna desgracia se suscitara.

- Sigue soñando hurón botador, sigue soñando –

- Pronto serás tú quien sueñe conmigo, empollona –

- Sí claro… -

- Espera y verás… -

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy –

- Ciérrala tú, Granger –

- Que te calles te dije… - siseó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia.

- Cállate tú, te lo ordeno… - murmuró el rubio apretándola inconscientemente contra su cuerpo.

- No, cállate tú –

- Tú primero –

- Las sabandijas primero, Granger –

- Entonces cierra ese bocaza tuya, al fin tu eres la única sabandija que veo cerca –

- No, quien debe cerrarla eres tú… -

- No, tú –

- No, tú –

- No, tú –

- No, tú… -

Parecía que la guerrita de cállate tú primero, no terminaría nunca. Draco no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los labios de Hermione, maldita la hora en que se había puesto semejante vestido, tan revelador, maldita la hora en que podía lucir tan sexy aun enfadada, maldita la hora en que olía tan bien, maldita la hora en la que ni siquiera sus alas estorbaban.

Hermione por su parte no la pasaba mucho mejor que el rubio, sabía que él estaba mirándole los labios y mientras se mordía los labios de forma deliberadamente "inconsciente" maquinaba algo más, sin dejar de maldecir su suerte, maldito hurón botador, maldito traje negro; sino le quedara tan bien probablemente le habría hecho algo… podría ahorcarlo con la corbata gris que tenía puesta, maldito perfume con aroma a madera o lo que fuere, maldito aliento a hierba buena, malditos ojos grises.

- Te callarás o tendré que hacer algo al respecto, garrapata Gryffindor con ínfulas de gran dama de sociedad –

- Eres idiota ¿Verdad?… cierra el hocico –

De pronto, la canción alcanzaba su punto más alto, la cadencia misteriosa poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un ritmo más intenso, más sensual, si era posible, el mundo empezaba a importar poco, ¿Por qué? No lo sabían, solo sabían que o la pista de baile estaba llena de gente que los empujaba hasta forzarlos a juntarse o el espacio se hacía muy pequeño, estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

Hermione tenía el "valor" suficiente para hacerlo, aprovecho la cercanía que tenían en aquel momento y sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de sus buenas 450 personas, besó al rubio, Draco no reaccionó, al menos no como hubiese sido de esperar; alejándose completamente asqueado de ella antes de empezar a gritarle de improperios nada dignos de alguien de su antigua estirpe, el rubio le respondió al beso, el mismo que se transformó en algo que fácilmente sofocaba a las calenturientas mentes adolescentes.

Ella pensaba que estaba mal que disfrutara tanto de los labios del rubio oxigenado heredero de aquella sanguijuela… _**"Aléjate ya, Mia, hazlo ya… es tu enemigo", pensaba Theo apretando los puños**_. Draco por su parte no estaba mucho mejor, creyendo que todo eso era irreal, la empollona lo estaba besando en público y con todo el desparpajo del mundo… _**"No besa mal... ¡Qué dices idiota, es una sangre sucia inmunda!... pero no besa mal ¿A qué si?!... cállate y aléjate de ella ahora mismo"**_

- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Malfoy… porque no volverá a repetirse – dijo la castaña dejando a un totalmente pasmado Draco Malfoy parado a la mitad de la pista de baile – que empiece la fiesta – dijo la joven elevando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada en medio de aquel silencio - Theo… -

El joven Slytherin solo necesito que ella dijera su nombre para salir a su encuentro y tomar su mano sacándola del gran comedor ante la estupefacción general, Pansy se quedaría a evaluar las reacciones colectivas, ese era el trato. A demás el muchacho estaba demasiado celoso como para quedarse un segundo más ahí.

- Eso estuvo de lujo, cariño… - elogió Theo sacando un cigarrillo de solo Circe sabe dónde - ¿No te molesta, verdad? –

- No si me invitas… su cara era un poema – rió la muchacha con aires malévolos mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que Theo le ofreciera segundos antes – el juego empieza… -

- Pienso que deberíamos hacerlo más interesante –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta? –

- ¿Qué tan pequeña? –

- Lo suficiente como para hacer el asunto interesante, querida -

- ¿Piensas que no caerá? –

- Sí… apuesto nuestro secreto a que no lo hará, no caerá, no es tan imbécil –

- Vale… yo apuesto, darte eso que tanto te vuelve loco desde que descubrimos nuestro secretito… si no cae, te lo daré, sino ese hermoso Ferrari F430 que tienes será mío –

- Vaya que pides mucho – juzgó él.

- Sino no es interesante – dijo ella solemnemente.

- Está bien, aunque no creas que no me dolerá deshacerme de él… -

- Yo sé que sí, pero un trato es un trato –

- Entonces tenemos un trato… -

- Lo tenemos…-


	12. Girls Matter and Lesson Greengrass

12. A Girls Matter and New Divide

_**Hoy Snape tortura a nuestra bella Mia por haber jugado un poquito de más con su paciencia, habrán reacciones, repercusiones y etc. No olviden que una mujer traicionada es buena amiga del demonio y sus jueces y cierta joven Slytherin junto a Mia no son la excepción a la regla por el contrario son más propensas a dejarse llevar por sus pasiones y los consejos de su lado oscuro. **_

_**Como siempre la Banda sonora:**_

_**Play 1: Linkin Park – Faint -**_____

_**Play 2: Stromae – Alors on danse -**___

_**Play 3: Bon Jovi – You give Love a Bad Name -**___

_**Play 4: 30 Seconds To Mars – This Is War -**___

_**Play 5: Bill Kaulitz – Vanity -**___

_**Mil disculpas por haberlos tenido tan pero tan abandonados que ya hasta parecia que habia tirade la toalla con esta historia.**_

_**Play 1 -**___

Hacía varias semanas que había pasado lo del beso entre _la princesa de Gryffindor_; como la habían apodado sus compañeros, y _el príncipe de Slytherin_ en la fiesta de Halloween, pero muchos aun seguían hablando al respecto, y no era para menos.

Malfoy había sido la comidilla de la escuela, no todos los días el chico más deseado de la misma era besado y luego desechado cual pedazo de basura por la más codiciada de las chicas, que además de todo era o había sido una de sus más odiadas enemigas.

Después del famoso beso, muchos habían empezado a hacer una lista de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, lista que encabezaban; por supuesto, Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson y donde no aparecían por ninguna parte Lavender Brown o las gemelas Patil, para rabia e indignación de las "finas" y delicadas damas.

El invierno empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en el castillo y sus terrenos estaban ya tapizados de la blancura de las primeras nevadas, pero eso no había representado un cambio para Malfoy quien seguía pensando en los dulces labios de la joven, en la humedad y el sabor delicioso de esa boca, en lo bien que Granger besaba para ser una sangre sucia, había fantaseado con sus piernas largas y torneadas, la imagen del disfraz que la joven había usado esa noche aun lo perseguía, toda la piel expuesta en el breve atuendo lo hacía perderse en el recuerdo de esa imagen incitante, y su conciencia de aristócrata elitista le recriminaba que deseara tocar la extensión de sus piernas junto con otras partes de la bien formada anatomía de la muchacha.

Era contradictorio sentir el ardiente deseo de repetir ese beso, apoderarse de nuevo de esa boca que le había sido ofrecida; tan inesperadamente, de manera seductora, esos pensamientos pecaminosos que le asaltaban con tanta frecuencia lo hacían odiarse a sí mismo por sus debilidades, por desear con todas sus fuerzas algo que debería darle asco.

Por su parte, Hermione ya no le daba mayor importancia al asunto salvo cuando se cruzaba con Malfoy por algún corredor y simplemente se relamía los labios en un mudo gesto de provocación mientras atraía la atención Theo, y él tan complaciente y presto como siempre la abrazaba, besándola cerca de la comisura de los labios y le sonreía a Malfoy como diciéndole, _**ella jamás será tuya idiota**_, causando así la rabia del rubio.

Pero no todo era alegría, como se supondría al jugar de esa manera con Malfoy, dentro de casi nada sería el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, se diría que contaba las semanas que faltaban para que el día _cero_; como ella lo había bautizado, llegara y con eso el horrible recuerdo de sus muertes. A demás ella no dejaba de torturarse, no dejaba de pensar en el fallo de un plan que la llevo a perder todo lo que amaba.

Repasaba una y otra vez cada uno de los sucesos que desencadenaron todo, y así como no se perdonaba a ella misma por lo ocurrido, no dejada de hacerse las mismas preguntas que le taladraban el cerebro y la llenaban de más amargura y odio; ¿Cuál de los dos idiotas a los que alguna vez llamó amigos había sido la rata que la traiciono? ¿Cuál de ellos había puesto lo más preciado para ella en bandeja de plata para que Voldemort y compañía la obligaran a doblar la rodilla? ¿A cuál de ellos debía haber efectuado aquel infernal pacto? ¿Quién había estado detrás de la venta de su alma al diablo? ¿Cuál de los dos había sido tan imbécil como para venderla sin importar los años de amistad que los unían, pensando que ella no buscaría venganza? No tenía ni una puta idea y eso la estaba volviendo loca, la ignorancia alimentaba su rabia y su sed de venganza.

"_**Pobre de aquel que me haya traicionado, juro que pagara con su sangre por la vida de mis padres", pensaba gobernada por la ira cada que pensaba en el asunto.**_

Esa no era una promesa vacio, era un juramento, una constatación fiel de que no se detendría ante nada para satisfacer sus ansias de venganza y que haría que pagaran con lagrimas de sangre su traición, esa traición que la había marcado tan profundamente que ya nada tenía sentido. Nada que no fuera saciar esa necesidad de verlos acabados.

Le había dado millones de vueltas al asunto y a casi un año de lo ocurrido aun no lograba dar con el error que dio como resultado la muerte de sus padres. Aun no sabía quien la había traicionado, pero sabía que alguien lo había hecho y alguien pagaría con creces por ello.

Se había inclinado, doblando la rodilla y había decepcionado de la peor manera a sus padres, había acordado traicionar a sus amigos, sus ideales y sus principios para comprar; con sus servicios y su lealtad, la vida de sus padres. Pero todo había sido en vano, lo había analizado desde todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, y seguía sin saber donde estuvo el fallo de un plan tan perfecta y cuidadosamente diseñado. _**"¿En qué me equivoque?", Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin cesar.**_

Quítate inútil – le gruño a un niño de primero de Ravenclaw ni bien cruzo el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor, con alguien tenía que descargar su rabia.

El niño se quito de su camino asustado dejándola seguir el suyo hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde ya era costumbre que se sentara y donde; para variar, nadie podía dejar de mirarla, puesto que su aura se veía más oscura que de costumbre. Bufo de rabia cuando noto que alguien murmuraba algo por lo bajo, ojala pudiera lanzarle un cruccio para que cerrara la boca.

Cálmate, cariño, estar en ese estado de furia no te hace ningún bien – le dijo Theo acariciando su brazo con sutileza intentando reconfortarla.

No me pidas imposibles – grazno ella colérica.

No es imposible, solo tienes que respirar profundo – dijo Pansy mientras ojeaba su ejemplar del periódico matutino sin levantar el rostro, no fuera que Hermione le aventara algo por la cabeza – tú sabes que ya todo está en marcha –

La castaña gruño algo ininteligible por lo bajo y dejo correr el asunto, no fuera que su mal humor aumentara exponencialmente convirtiendo la situación en algo insostenible. Aunque faltaba muy poco para llegar a sus límites.

Cambia de cara, Mia – insistió Pansy tras diez minutos en los que todo lo que la castaña hizo fue mirar con odio asesino a su comida -. Se puede saber ¿Qué bicho te pico esta mañana? –

Hermione miro fijamente a su pelinegra amiga, durante un par de minutos, casi como si quisiera decidir si debía o no recordarle cual era el motivo de su horrible estado anímico, solo para variar. Su rostro estaba contraído por la furia, crispado por los dolorosos recuerdos que se iban sumando al odio que cada vez se removía más en su interior buscando descargarse contra los culpables.

Ya déjala, Pansy – murmuro Theo tratando de apaciguar las cosas, conocía los motivos de Mía para estar de ese humor, por lo que tenía claro que no era buena idea contrariarla más.

Si, Pansy, ya déjame… anoche no dormí bien, el ensayo de Herbologia me quito horas de sueño reparador y no es que me queje pero la falta del poco que tengo… me mata, por decirlo de alguna manera – dijo la muchacha tratando de no repasar más en la principal razón para su mal humor.

Pansy rodo los ojos y dedico los siguientes minutos a leer el matutino del Profeta, que aunque no traía otra cosa más que chismes baratos e insidiosos inventados por Rita Skeeter siempre era bueno tener en cuenta. Theo engullía su desayuno sin hacer nada más tratar de forzar a Hermione a tomar por lo menos un vaso de zumo de calabaza, habiendo dado por abandonada su tarea de repasar para el examen de Herbologia que darían esa misma tarde.

A varios metros de distancia una colérica Daphne Greengrass no le quitaba de encima los ojos a su objetivo, su mayor ambición era poner sus delicadas y bien cuidadas manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y apretarlo hasta que el angelical rostro de la premio anual tomara una nada favorecedora tonalidad purpura.

En la mesa leona Potter y su ejército de troles dedicaban los escasos minutos que faltaban para la primera clase del día en bromear despreocupadamente sobre el resultado del último partido de Quidditch donde la gloriosa casa de Godric Gryffindor consiguió un aplastante y abultado marcador a su favor y en contra del equipo de la altiva y elitista casa de Salazar Slytherin.

El timbre que anunciaba que dentro de escasos cinco minutos empezarían las clases sonó y saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Theo la ayudo a levantarse de la mesa y la joven procedió a salir; como siempre, del Gran Comedor siendo abrazada por el muchacho, conversando con Pansy y dejando tras de sí a un inexplicablemente molesto Malfoy.

Te parece la mar de gracioso andar por la vida besando a hombres ajenos y fuera de tu alcance ¿Verdad, Granger? – escupió Daphne Greengrass en cuanto Hermione y sus amigos pasaban frente a ella y sus amigas.

El rostro de Theo mostraba la más absoluta de las sorpresas mientras Hermione y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada criptica y cargada de entendimiento femenino. Si esa era la mejor forma de desfogue que le concedían las fuerzas del mal, la tomaría… atormentaría a Greengrass un poco, antes de burlarse de ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Greengrass? – respondió Hermione haciéndose a la desentendida, mientras a su lado Pansy soltaba una risita burlona.

Que tú no tenias porque besar a Draco en la fiesta de Halloween, sangre sucia – dijo la joven rubia completamente irritada a dos pasos de la castaña que la miraba disfrutando de la situación.

Pansy ahogo un chillido de aparente horror al escuchar las palabras venenosas de la rubia y Theo verifico que no hubiera ni un solo profesor cerca, aquello prometía ser un espectáculo digno de ver, pero debían ser precavidos pues el lugar no era el más recomendable para montar el drama que se avecinaba.

Hermione mostraba una calma aparente mientras fijaba sus ojos en la rubiecilla que la insultaba, Theo y Pansy conocían perfectamente el carácter de su amiga, sabían que podía ser peor que la misma Bellatrix si alguien la presionaba demasiado. La que no parecía ser capaz de caer en la cuenta era Daphne Greengrass que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione con infinito odio.

Cuida tu lenguaje, querida – murmuro Hermione sin inmutarse, ni perder su sonrisa de suficiencia - ya deberías saber que hoy en día no puedes llamar sangre sucia a un nacido de muggles como yo, si no quieres meterte en un gran lio y terminar con tus huesitos bien guardados en Azkaban –Le indico con falsa dulzura de manera condescendiente como si la rubia fuera incapaz de entenderle si hablaba demasiado rápido.

Yo te hablo como me da la gana, sangre sucia inmunda. Ahora que la guerra terminó te crees que eres una gran dama de sociedad y no eres más que una garrapata – escupió la rubia novia de Malfoy viéndolo todo rojo por la rabia–, no importa si te metes a la cama de Nott todas las noches, no tienes por qué darte ínfulas y creerte lo que no eres -

Pansy suspiro cansinamente y se froto las manos a la espera de que Hermione perdiera los estribos y le saltara encima a la "novia" de Malfoy, quien por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a salvar a Greengrass de la furia de su amiga, quien atento escuchaba todo a prudente distancia.

Por su parte, Greengrass siguió insultando a su gusto y placer a Hermione consiguiendo que la joven no solo perdiera la poca paciencia que ese día ostentaba sino que también empezara a imaginar cual sería la mejor manera de aniquilar a esa rubia tonta que se creía con derecho a insultarla a su antojo.

Theo; máximo conocedor del apasionado temperamento de Mía, había intentado hacer que la castaña caminara lo suficiente como para que terminara parada a escasos metros de las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero al no haber logrado gran cosa, ahora se hallaba a varios metros de distancia en el pasillo, sin ser consciente de lo que cruzaba por la mente de su… de Hermione.

Entiéndelo Granger, tú no eres más que basura nacida de dos inmundos seres inferiores que no hacían más que contaminar el aire puro de este mundo… seguramente tu madre era una zorra igual que tú, y tu adorado padre debía ser un imbécil… estoy más que segura de que tu madre le hizo creer a ese pobre idiota que tú eras hija suya mientras la cruel verdad es que no eres más que la hija bastarda de algún muggle de mierda igual que toda tu miserable familia –

Las facciones de Hermione se habían endurecido mientras escuchaba como escupía todo su veneno la insípida rubia, su rabia estaba llegando a límites insospechados cuando esa insulsa mujer se había atrevido a insultar a sus amados padres.

Será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje si no deseas morir prematuramente, Greengrass – dijo Hermione tratando de controlar su mal humor – no queremos ver como cada gota de tu aristocrática sangre azul queda esparcida por todo el gran comedor o ¿Si? – amenazó la joven.

La rubia; que no le hizo caso, siguió escupiendo veneno con respecto a la familia Granger, y solo Pansy levanto la mirada de su minuciosa inspección de los alrededores, cuando capto la última parte de lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

Potter, Weasley y Cía. Se mofaban del lio que se armaba entre las dos jóvenes a la espera de que finalmente alguien pusiera en su sitio a la altiva Granger. Lavender y Parvati soltaban ponzoña para regocijo de sus colegas apostando a la aristocrática Greengrass.

Ron no perdía la sonrisa, habían sido ya muchos lo insultos que habían tolerado de Hermione hasta entonces y ahora que le tocaba una buena dosis, estaba satisfecho al ver como cada insulto hacia mella en el semblante contrariado de la joven.

Por fin alguien que pone en su lugar a Hermione. – Asevero Lavender con burla, mientras todos en la mesa Gryffindor le daban la razón.

Ya era hora que la bajaran de su nube. – Se sumo a los comentarios el pelirrojo Weasley, que esperaba que esos insultos llegaran a algo más.

Theo que escuchaba todo lo que se expresaba en la mesa leona no estaba de acuerdo con absolutamente nada de lo que se decía y no sentía más que ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a toda esa parva de idiotas traidores.

Sin embargo, ni bien cruzo las puertas del Gran Comedor, termino tan entretenido en hacer lo mismo que Pansy hacia dentro del Gran Comedor, por lo que entro al lugar preso de la curiosidad, sin haberse dado por enterado de nada de lo que Hermione y Daphne se decían hasta que una vez parado al lado de Pansy escucho como esta soltaba un chillido horrorizado en cuanto vio la varita de Hermione echar chispas.

¿Qué te pasa, Parkinson? – dijo mortificado al sentir el apretón que la pelinegra le dio en el brazo, que solo atinaba a clavarle las uñas en el brazo con fuerza, presa del pánico.

Antes siquiera de que Pansy pudiera hilar una sola silaba, Hermione avanzaba hacia la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass con una mirada asesina.

La poca paciencia de la castaña se había agotado, dándole paso a un demoledor odio que le impedía pensar con claridad, nada más le importaba que hacer tragar a esa estúpida sus insultos. Hermione temblaba de ira apretando con fuerza su varita, cortando la distancia que la separaba de Daphne con solo un pensamiento en mente, venganza.

Los que aun quedaban presentes en el Gran Comedor observaban; como la diabólica Granger, lanzaba por los aires a una sorprendida y estupefacta Daphne Greengrass con un hechizo no verbal. Las sonrisas de burla se habían congelado en los rostros de los presentes, ante el panorama que tenían delante.

Tú… - siseo viéndolo todo teñido de rojo escarlata, levanto la varita y ladeo la cabeza en lo que en otro tiempo bien pudo haber pasado por gesto infantil e inocente y empezó a decir – Sectus… -

La mano de Theo se cerró sobre sus labios y a pesar de la fuerza y la rapidez de sus movimientos ni siquiera le hizo daño a la joven – cierra la boca… - ordeno sin saber qué es lo que sucedía - ¿Qué crees que haces? – Interrogo pálido y le basto verle el rostro para saber que nada bueno sucedería.

_**Play 2 -**___

Las chispas que salían de la varita de la castaña obligaron a Theo a soltarla por temor a resultar quemado, el pulso de Hermione latía a mil por hora haciendo que los rápidos latidos de su corazón se notaran en su cuello, la expresión de odio, en su rostro hacían que el aura que la rodeaba se acentuara aun más. Su respiración era agitada estaba completamente fuera de sí, sus pupilas dilatadas estaban fijas en su objetivo.

Suéltame… - siseo la joven siniestramente, logrando poner de los nervios al castaño que la soltó como si hubiera recibido una enorme descarga eléctrica – voy a impartir una pequeña lección – dijo y al ver la horrorizada expresión de sus amigos añadió – prometo no lastimarla… mucho –

¡Bombarda! – chillo Daphne aun desde el suelo.

Protego… - murmuro Hermione, quien sin quitar la expresión de burla de su rostro dijo – que buscas Greengrass ¿Abrir un boquete a la mitad del Gran Comedor? Que patético… -

La estúpida de Granger se creía mejor que ella y su hermana Astoria brillaba por su ausencia, sino la engreída esa ya estaría mordiendo el polvo. _**"Te crees la gran cosa ¿No?, pues bien… yo te voy a enseñar cuál es tu lugar sangre sucia", pensó la muchacha colérica.**_

Stupeffy – chillo la rubia, ya sobre sus dos pies.

Pero sus manos temblaban tanto que el hechizo en vez de impactar en Hermione fue dar en una de las columnas tras la joven, que soltó una despectiva risotada, en cuanto sintió como el hecho la rozaba logrando a penas levantarle unos cuantos cabellos.

Greengrass, honestamente creí que eras capaz de algo más que eso – dijo la castaña provocando más a Daphne -, pero veo que tampoco en tu caso, la pureza de sangre es sinónimo de poder… lastima – dijo la joven avanzando hacia la salida sin ocultar que le causaba gracia que Daphne Greengrass no fuera capaz de atinarle a su objetivo – esperaba más de ti… -

¡Quédate donde estas, Granger! Esto aun no termina – chillo la rubia.

¿Ah, no? Y que harás al respecto si eres tan poderosa como la rana del inútil de Longbotton –

Fogeum… - escupió Greengrass.

Expelliarmus – ataco Hermione segundos antes, ganando así por puesta de mano – y ahora sí un pequeño presente para que no vuelvas a usar tu sucia boca para hablar de mis padres, Sect… -

¡Cierra la boca, Mia! – chillo Theo tirando de la joven hasta arrastrarla fuera del Gran Comedor.

La rabia de Hermione era prácticamente incontenible. Pero Theo logro sacar a Hermione del Gran Comedor entre forcejeos y gruñidos de rabia de la joven. A menos de tres metros de llegar a las escaleras de mármol ella le dio una patada en la espinilla con la intención de regresar adentro y terminar lo que había empezado.

Entonces el Slytherin la tomo con brusquedad de la cintura y la estampo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared más cercana.

Cálmate – dijo Theo una vez que logro empotrarla contra la pared más cercana, odiaba recurrir a la violencia con ella, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan no había otra forma. Hermione luchaba como una fiera herida que batalla por liberarse de su captor - ¡Mírame! – exclamo el muchacho tomando la mandíbula de la joven con violencia, sin haber quitado su peso del cuerpo de ella. La joven iba a responder cuando él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lupin, Snape, McGonagall y el propio Dumbledore en lo alto de las escaleras, puso su mano sobre sus labios aun forcejeando con ella – no es el momento, ni el lugar… contrólate… -

¿Sucede algo, señor Nott? – pregunto Snape arrastrando las palabras mientras observaba lo curioso de la posición de ambos adolescentes con un gesto de asco.

Solo un pequeño desacuerdo entre Mia y yo, señor – dijo el muchacho con su mejor sonrisa de desinterés – pero no se preocupe, ahora mismo lo arreglaremos en privado… permiso – dijo él tomando la mano de la muchacha y tirando de ella hacia un aula vacía - ¡Ya basta… si no te calmas te encerrare en la mazmorra más oscura y apestosa que encuentre hasta que puedas pensar con claridad! Tranquilízate… - la joven no entendía de razones y seguía forcejeando con él - Mia, es suficiente, no te comportes como una niña de cinco años… ¡BASTA! – chillo Theo volviendo a estamparla contra la pared al tiempo que le susurraba al oído a la joven.

Le recuerdo, señor Nott, que no es necesario recurrir a la violencia para hacerle frente al apasionado temperamento de la señorita Granger – dijo el director cuando la pareja ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, sin obtener algo más que un gruñido como respuesta.

El grupo de profesores se quedo parado a la mitad del pasillo observando como la pareja se reunía con Pansy y entre la pelinegra y Nott sacaban a Hermione de ahí cuanto antes.

A mí me huele a embuste barato eso del desacuerdo de esos dos – dijo Lupin con cierta malicia -, se la pasan el uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo –

No digas tonterías, Remus – dijo Dumbledore observando al licántropo por encima de sus lentes de media luna – te aseguro que el señor Nott y la señorita Granger no tienen nada más que una relación muy unida que no supera la amistad y la preocupación por el mutuo bienestar –

_**Play 3 -**___

Dos días después de aquel incidente en el Gran Comedor, Hermione estaba sentada en su pupitre habitual en la mazmorra de Snape, nadie había divulgado nada sobre lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor, todos los testigos de aquel incidente callaron aparentemente asustados de que la castaña descargara; la evidente rabia que sentía, en alguno de ellos.

La joven moría del aburrimiento mientras el antipático rey murciélago hablaba y hablaba sobre una poción que de estar bien hecha, hacia que quien la bebiera recordara sus más espantosos recuerdos.

Esta pócima, era; en palabras de profesor del pelo grasiento, peor que ser atacado por un Dementor y estar sin varita. Y no era para menos pues los peores recuerdos se manifestaban tan reales y nítidos que incluso se podían sentir los horrores como si estuviera pasando por ellos nuevamente.

Pero ya que la información no era interesante, Hermione cogió un pedazo de pergamino de entre sus cosas y empezó a dibujar Merlín sabe que cosas. Su pluma se movía con fluidez haciendo trazos cuidadosos sobre el pergamino, sonreía divertida mientras lo hacía.

Diez minutos después, Theo observaba su obra de arte, una caricatura del profesor y la esposa del licántropo a la mitad de un pasillo desierto comiéndose a besos como si no hubiera un mañana. El muchacho trato de hacer un esfuerzo y no morir de la risa cuando Pansy tomo el pergamino y estallo en sonoras carcajadas que no solo interrumpieron la perorata del profesor sino que lo sacaron de quicio al instante.

El rey murciélago se quedo observando a los tres jóvenes contrariado y con el entrecejo fruncido, veía como se desternillaban de risa sin razón aparente, discerniendo consigo mismo en si mandarlos callar o echarlos de su clase, cuando Malfoy; que se hallaba sentado un pupitre detrás de Hermione y Cía., vio una nueva oportunidad para atormentar a la muchacha y de paso descargar parte de su estrés acumulado.

¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso, Nott? – siseo el hombre tratando de controlar su temperamento al ver que solo el castaño era capaz de controlar las histéricas risotadas del grupo, pues las otras dos no aligeraban las risas, por el contrario al tener al profesor más cerca las risas se hicieron mas descontroladas.

Na… nada, se… señor – logro decir Theo haciendo un verdadero acopio de fuerzas para no reírse.

Malfoy bufo ofendido ante la mentira tan descarada que decía el amante de Granger y a pesar de que Zabinni le pateara debajo de la mesa para pedirle que cerrara la boca, escupió - Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor –cuando Snape no hizo nada más que mirar de mala gana a sus alumnos – pero Granger, Nott y Parkinson se están riendo de usted – asevero con una sonrisa maligna en los labios dedicada muy especialmente a la castaña.

Al escuchar a su alumno favorito hacer semejante declaración, Snape perdió los papeles y se acerco a los jóvenes que se retorcían de risa sin importarles nada más, y les arrebato el pedazo de pergamino que causaba tanta hilaridad.

Su rostro era un poema, cuando por fin descubrió el motivo de sus incontrolables risas, el color abandono sus tétricas facciones para después tornarse escarlata por la vergüenza y el enojo, verse retratado de esa forma y en compañía de Tonks no solo le revolvía las tripas de asco, sino que le causaba retortijones de vergüenza al acordarse de todo el drama que aquellas fotos en El Profeta le acarrearon.

De solo escuchar y ver los pensamientos del profesor de pociones Hermione fue totalmente incapaz de reprimir una nueva carcajada que la dejo secándose lagrimas a causa de lo gracioso del asunto, la certeza de haber causado una crisis en el matrimonio del licántropo y su mujer era una pequeña venganza aparte para ella, pues la verdadera venganza llegaría después y no sería tan condescendiente.

Muy bien, ya que ustedes tres se sienten muy artistas el día de hoy – siseo el hombre haciendo un esfuerzo por no empezar a gritar, causando que Pansy riera con más ganas y que Theo no lograra controlarse más – se van a sentar en las esquinas del salón ¡Ahora! –

Los muchachos obedecieron aun entre sonoras risotadas, Hermione era quien más se reía y no podía evitarlo, el solo recuerdo de todo lo que había visto en la mente del rey murciélago era suficiente para dejarla llorando de risa… incapaz de caminar dos pasos seguidos sin doblarse de risa y casi gemir a causa del dolor de estomago que la atacaba a esas alturas.

Pero, profesor… - cacareo Malfoy incapaz de contenerse para rabia del hombre – sentarlos por separado no arreglara nada, ¡Échelos del salón! – Pidió en tono exigente, terminando de sacar de sus casillas al ya malhumorado hombre-

¡Basta! Tu también, a la esquina restante del salón, Draco… - al ver la cara de comodín de su alumno favorito arrugo la nariz y reiteró – a la esquina, señor Malfoy –Repitió.

Malfoy refunfuño pero termino por hacerle caso al rey murciélago y se fue a sentar a la esquina que estaba situada en la primera fila hacia la derecha del profesor.

Hermione fue a parar a la esquina delantera izquierda, mientras Pansy y Theo fueron a sentarse al final de la clase. Theo a la derecha, Pansy a la izquierda. Aun estado en cada extremo del salón las risas no se habían extinguido del todo, un par de lágrimas por el esfuerzo se hacían notar en el rostro de Pansy y Hermione.

La clase no salía de su asombro, esos tres habían sido capaces de caricaturizar a Snape y solo los que estaban más cerca al grupo habían logrado atisbar algo de la jocosa imagen que el iracundo rey murciélago sostenía en sus manos segundos antes de prenderle fuego.

No tenia porque hacer eso, era un buen dibujo – soltó Hermione con indolencia lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

Granger, cierre la boca si no quiere salir de esta clase para no volver jamás – escupió el profesor más colérico que nunca.

Hermione rodo los ojos y se desparramo elegantemente en la silla de su nuevo pupitre. Theo bufo molesto, ahora no podría seguir chismeando con Pansy sobre lo que esta había estado escuchando los últimos dos días sobre el incidente de la descerebrada de Greengrass y Mia en el cuarto de las chicas de la casa bípeda.

Solo cuando Pansy elevó el "Libro del Mal" el muchacho sonrió y se dispuso a seguir con el chisme, ya habían descubierto como eliminar el molesto brillo que despedía cuando aparecía y desaparecía.

Las instrucciones para la preparación de la poción _Memorium Avantum_, están en la pizarra… - dijo Snape al tiempo que su estilizada caligrafía hacia acto de presencia en la pizarra negra – tienen exactamente sesenta y cinco minutos, tras los cuales uno de nuestros revoltosos alumnos probara la poción –Advirtió mas recuperado con un tono claro de amenaza en sus palabras.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en su poción, Pansy y Theo seguían interesados en su chisme mientras elaboraban su poción. Hermione hacía lo propio más por mecánica que por real convicción y solo Malfoy ponía empeño en lo que hacía, no fuera a ser que él terminara siendo el conejillo de indias por no hacer bien su poción.

Cuarenta minutos después el salón era un hervidero de vapores de todos los colores de arco iris. Longbotton no dejaba de sudar mientras Snape lo hacía trizas con sus comentarios sobre su incompetencia en la elaboración de pociones, Potter y Weasley sudaban, maldecían y gruñían porque la poción no le cuajaba al primero, y al segundo el caldero se le desfondo pues su poción, más parecía acido que la poción que debía ser.

Brown y Patil chillaban asustadas al ver que sus calderos deprendían un hedor horrendo, Greengrass no lograba cortar sus raíces correctamente, pues su pulso temblaba al ver la nuca de Hermione delante de ella.

¡Tiempo! – exclamo el rey murciélago exactamente sesenta y cinco minutos después de que sus alumnos empezaran a elaborar sus pociones.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración y espero a saber quién sería la victima de Snape. Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott o Granger ¿Quién sería el conejillo de indias? ¿Qué poción seria la elegida para ser probada?

Bueno, en ese sentido no había discusión… seria la poción de Longbotton, si lo que el profesor buscaba era envenenar a Hermione, o la de Malfoy si no quería crearse problemas innecesarios con el profesor Dumbledore.

Muy bien, ya que Granger es la autora de la hilarante caricatura que vimos hace un rato, será ella quien pruebe la poción que han preparado especialmente para ella – dijo el murciélago en jefe, mientras la muchacha rodaba los ojos con aburrimiento -. Longbotton, su poción… veamos si después de tantos años de educación mágica, por fin algo a logrado penetrar esa gruesa capa de pelo que tiene usted sobre la cabeza… y que algunos llaman cerebro –

Yo sí que lo tengo – murmuro la joven por lo bajo al tiempo que se desperezaba como un gato que despierta tras un largo sueño.

Snape la miro como queriendo destriparla, levanto una ceja y rechino los dientes al ver el claro desafío de la muchacha de ojos miel hacia él. Ojala pudiera encerrarla en alguna oscura mazmorra como había amenazado Nott con hacer, hace escasos dos días, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero al menos se consolaba con tener esa oportunidad entre sus manos.

Hermione miro a Daphne con maldad y la joven se encogió en su sitio presa del pánico que le causaba que la joven Gryffindor pudiera causarle algún tipo de daño. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita malvada al ver como la chica Greengrass trataba de pasar lo más inadvertida que su rubia cabellera le permitía.

"_**Eres mala, no lo olvides jamás, Hermione…" le recordaba esa fría e inexpresiva voz en sus recuerdos.**_

Uhmmm, huele delicioso… - suspiro Hermione cuando por fin paso frente a Daphne Greengrass luego de que Snape gritara que si no se movía la movería él mismo - ¿No, Greengrass? –

Bébasela, Granger… vamos a ver si Longbotton hizo bien su trabajo, sino; créame que con el dolor de mi corazón, tendremos que salvarla del envenenamiento –

La muchacha hizo de mala gana lo que el rey murciélago le ordeno, luego sintió que todo le daba vueltas y lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en la mesa situada tras ella y sostenerse fuertemente.

"_**¡Gracias a Merlín!", gritaba Pansy para sus adentros.**_ Gracias a la gloria de Salazar, Theo había conseguido cambiar las pociones de lo contrario ahora mismo estarían viendo como Hermione moría envenenada, y ambos sabían que nada haría a todo el salón más feliz.

Theo frunció la cara y apretó los puños bajo la mesa lleno de impotencia, Mía la estaba pasando muy mal, sus recuerdos más oscuros la estaban atormentando. Él y Pansy lo sabían y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Hermione se mordía con fuerza la lengua intentando a toda costa contener las lágrimas, la explicación que había dado Snape había quedado corta con los reales efectos de la poción. No era tan simple como recordar, ni siquiera era una sensación similar a la que tenía cuando las pesadillas la asechaban por las noches haciendo que gritara y se estremeciera de horror. Lo que sentía no era comparado con los efectos de los dementores que se robaban de poco todo buen recuerdo hasta sumirlo en la más absoluta tristeza.

Era distinto, muy distinto no tener más recuerdo presente que aquellos que eran los más atroces y desgarradores, no era solo sumirse a la desesperanza o a la tristeza, era sentir el dolor destrozándole las entrañas, era enfocarse en revivir con la nitidez de sus más terribles recuerdos. Era verlos morir ante sus ojos y revivir cada sensación, la angustia aniquilarte congelándole la garganta, la desesperación agitándose en su pecho con cada latido desenfrenado de su corazón, era sentir multiplicado todo el dolor, la rabia quemándola, la impotencia y un inmenso odio cubriéndolo todo.

Clavaba las uñas en la madera de la mesa, incluso haciéndose daño, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y un sudor frio comenzaba a perlar su frente, el sabor a sangre ya estaba presente en su boca por la manera en que se mordía la lengua, pero ni siquiera era capaz de aflojar un poco la tención que comenzaba a engarrotar cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Los segundos eran horas interminables bajo los influjos de esa poción, el terror que sentía se reflejaba en sus pupilas cristalizadas y el color casi transparente de su piel.

Gracias a los dioses, en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando que la clase había terminado y Hermione no necesito nada más que ser; a penas, consciente de eso para salir del salón de clases como alma que lleva el diablo.

Subió a la carrera, empujando a más de uno, sin que alguno de los que la veían pasar pudiera creer que la muchacha se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas, pálida como una tiza, temblando de pies a cabeza y cerca de vomitar en medio del pasillo.

Llego al baño del segundo piso y se encerró ahí, sin importarle haber dejado su mochila en la mazmorra de Snape, necesitaba serenarse un poco antes de dejarse ver en público. Sus más oscuras pesadillas se estaban materializando ante sus ojos y lo que en otro momento pudo haber sido solo un recuerdo vago, algo que podía pasar como un invento de su cerebro, pesaba como una losa de concreto… quizá estaba ante sus ojos la posibilidad de descubrir la identidad del traidor.

Pero para descubrir si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas iba a necesitar de la ayuda de la única persona que quedaba con vida, de entre aquellos que habían presenciado la venta de su alma al Lord Tenebroso, el problema era donde se encontraba esa persona y toda la protección que su paradero le podía brindar.

Cerca dos horas después, emergía del baño, ya sin rastro alguno de lágrimas, palidez o algo que pudiera delatar su desastroso estado anímico.

Acababa de avanzar escasos dos metros cuando, la rubia novia de Malfoy aparecía frente a ella, acompañada de su hermana Astoria, Millicent Bullstrode y otra joven más; a la que no conocía.

Pero miren nada más, que tenemos aquí… la sangre sucia y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Esta sola. Dime Granger ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? – escupió Greengrass envalentonada por el hecho de estar rodeada de sus amigas y su hermana.

Piérdete, Greengrass – siseo Hermione sin ánimo alguno de empezar a pelear con la rubia.

¿Qué paso Granger? – pregunto Bullstrode burlonamente.

Ya sé, Milly… sucede que la sangre sucia ya no es tan valiente… al menos no después de la clase de pociones de hace un rato, escuche que pasaste un papelón, Granger – dijo Astoria con mofa, causando que su amiga la desconocida riera a carcajadas la noticia.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Granger? Todo el salón te escucho suplicar – dijo Daphne con mofa, desatando el mal humor de Hermione.

Estas deseando que termine lo que empecé en el Gran Comedor el otro día, ¿No? – murmuro la castaña acercándose a la joven Slytherin, varita en mano, sonriendo con sadismo - ¿Realmente ambicionas que le envié a tu madre tus restos en un sobre? – La amenaza sonó tan convincente que inocentemente dieron un paso atrás.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto la voz del profesor de pociones, logrando que Hermione frunciera la cara contrariada, mientras Greengrass se disponía a inventar una historia.

La castaña estaba de espaldas al profesor, pero por la mirada de satisfacción que se instalaba en el rostro de las Greengrass, sabía que ella saldría perjudicada, así que volteo antes; siquiera, de que alguna de las serpientes pudiera decir algo.

Nada, _profesor_… - contesto la castaña con inocencia – te veré cuando no haya nadie para salvarte, Greengrass – siseo sin apenas mover los labios o levantar la voz de lo que parecía un susurro – permiso… - cuando las jóvenes Slytherin y el profesor Snape reaccionaron Hermione ya daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, aparentemente se dirigía a almorzar.

En cuanto cruzo las puertas del Gran Comedor, los que habían estado en la clase de pociones, clavaron sus miradas en la joven que avanzo como si nada hubiera sucedido hasta llegar al lado de Theo, acto seguido se prendió del cuello del muchacho y se sentó en sus piernas. Él sonrió aliviado y la abrazo pegándola a él.

¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

He estado peor, pero tranquilo, ya paso… - le aseguro ella acariciando su rostro antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del joven Slytherin.

¿Segura? –

Si… -

¿Qué te sirvo de comer? –

Nada… ya vamos tarde para la clase de Herbologia… - dijo logrando que Pansy casi se atragantara con su comida.

Theo, me vas a pasar las respuestas ¿Verdad? No estudie nada… - dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a sus amigos unos metros más allá.

Si, Pans… te pasare las respuestas – tranquilizo el muchacho.

Necesito hablar con ustedes, esta noche… en la habitación de Pansy después de que terminen las rondas de prefectos –

¿Sobre qué exactamente? – pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

Esta noche en tu habitación… - susurro la joven, viendo a Potter y Weasley pasar a su lado.

¿Por qué no a la hora de la comida en la mesa? – pregunto Theo sin saber porque tanto misterio.

Porque a esa hora tengo reunión con el pajarraco en jefe y el hurón albino – fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha cuando ya tomaban sus respectivos lugares en el invernadero numero 3.

_**Play 4 -**___

Caminaba por los pasillos, tenía una cita con sus amigos en la habitación de Pansy, pero antes tenía que verificar que los prefectos estuvieran haciendo lo que debían y no otras cosas. Merodeaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y acababa de ver como una cabellera rubia entraba al baño de damas.

Era una oportunidad insuperable, esa misma tarde le había prometido encontrarla cuando no hubiera nadie a su alrededor que pudiera defenderla de ella y, como era de esperarse, cumpliría su promesa. Le daría su merecido por bocona, le daría una lección; sin magia, que no olvidaría el resto de sus días.

Así aprenderás a no hablar mal de mi familia, Greengrass – susurro mientras entraba al baño, donde una completamente ajena Daphne Greengrass se lavaba la cara – Accio varita Greengrass – dijo, al amparo de las sombras del lugar, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia tonta.

¿Qué crees que haces? – siseo la rubia pensando que era alguna alumna que pretendía tomarle el pelo.

Ahora sí, Greengrass… somos solo tú y yo, sin magia – dijo dejándose ver.

La sola visión de Hermione fue suficiente para que Daphne sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, la castaña disfruto al máximo de la reacción de la rubia, desde que el Lord Tenebroso había logrado corromper su alma, había descubierto que lo que decía Bellatrix sobre que el miedo ajeno era el mejor de los afrodisiacos, era una gran verdad.

Era solo un poco menos placentero que el sexo, pero era igual de gratificante saber que la sola visión de su persona podía causar ese efecto en alguien, no importaba si odiaba o no a esa persona, era placentero y punto.

Se sentía poderosa al percibir el miedo, incluso podía olerlo en su presa como si se tratara del más exquisito aroma, se regodeaba de verla tan disminuida sin la compañía de su hermana y compañía.

Daphne Greengrass, sabía que esta vez no tenía escapatoria, Granger había insinuado que algo así podía llegar a pasar y que cuando pasara, ella pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento al insultar a la familia de la joven.

No tenia escapatoria posible, estaba segura de que la garrapata de Granger había sellado la única vía de escape, ahora a ella solo le quedaba rogar que no se ensañara demasiado con ella o su madre; en serio, recibiera sus cenizas en un pequeño sobre.

Y mientras su madre y su hermana la lloraban, a la odiosa _Princesa de Gryffindor_, el director y su sequito, solo le darían una nalgada… una palmadita en la espalda mientras le decían que tenía que aprender a controlar su carácter y tomar las cosas con más calma.

Hermione sonrió por el rumbo que estaba tomando los pensamientos de la rubia que buscaba una salida.

Nott y Parkinson la aplaudirían y su; ahora, ex novio haría fiesta al sentirse totalmente libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin dar mayores explicaciones de sus actos, al fin y al cabo Narcissa estaba loca, internada en San Mungo y eso era igual a estar muerta.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risotada burlona, era gracioso como la rubia ex del heredero Malfoy moría de miedo, no se equivocaba en su suposición de que ella había sellado la puerta y había tomado la precaución de insonorizar el baño, no quería que el inútil de Filch o su estúpida gata, interrumpieran lo que había ido a hacer y sabia que los berridos que la serpiente de Greengrass soltaría podían ocasionar una inoportuna complicación.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Greengrass procurando sonar valiente.

Te voy a enseñar a no hablar mal de la familia de los demás, Greengrass… - soltó la castaña como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - y te prometo que no vas a olvidar esta lección en todo lo que te resta de vida –

Si la luz tuviera una forma definida, Greengrass hubiera jurado que Granger era su encarnación. Pues, cuando la rubia quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha ya estaba encima de ella dándole de bofetadas y demás golpes por donde le caían, sin que ella pudiera siquiera mover un dedo para defenderse.

No le quedaba otro remedio más que tratar de cuidar su rostro de los golpes y chillar de dolor con cada nuevo porrazo que la joven Gryffindor le regalaba, después de todo Daphne Greengrass no había sido capaz de hacer algo más que darle un par de bofetadas que enfurecieron más a Hermione, que solo cuando escucho el tercer crack, de alguno de sus huesos se dio por bien servida, y renuncio a la idea de matarla a golpes.

La rubia estaba hecha un ovillo, había perdido la voz de tanto gritar y suplicar que parara, su rostro antes hermoso ahora lucia deformado por los golpes, sus pómulos hinchados y amoratados deslucían sus finas facciones tenía el rostro húmedo de tanto llorar y de su boca corría un hilo de sangre.

Si le comentas a alguien, quien te hizo esto, Greengrass… te juro por lo que más amo en este mundo que cumpliré mi palabra y le enviare a tu madre tus cenizas en un sobre. Por cierto, tienes razón… a mi no me harán nada, solo me darán una palmadita en la espalda mientras me piden que me controle, al fin y al cabo yo tengo más poder que toda tu asquerosa familia – recito la joven mientras acomodaba su uniforme y se miraba en el espejo para verificar que no tuviera un arañón o algo que la delatara.

El leve rubor de sus mejillas habría desaparecido para cuando llegara frente al retrato de la gorda que resguardaba la entrada a la torre de los leones.

Daphne se retorcía de dolor tirada a la mitad del frio suelo, sentía que respirar le costaba una barbaridad, sentía la sangre correr por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y el sudor, por eso no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Hermione salió del baño, solo vislumbro un pequeño haz de luz antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse sola.

Potter y Weasley estaban hablando de Merlín sabe qué, cuando un exultante Hermione cruzo la sala común sin siquiera voltear a verlos, parecía llevar prisa pero esa prisa no le quitaba un ápice de elegancia al caminar.

¿Te está esperando tu amante, Granger? – soltó Weasley preso de la ira que le producía que la castaña se sintiera en la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin que alguien le pusiera un alto - ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que ya te dio? –

Hermione estaba a la mitad de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de mujeres – metete en tus asuntos, comadreja… - comento antes de internarse en el pequeño pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

Theo y Pansy la esperaban jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo acompañados de una botella de vino de elfo. Ambos estaban tan entretenidos en lo suyo que no se dieron por enterados de que ella acababa de llegar hasta que ella incinero el castillo de naipes con un solo ondeo; perezoso, de su varita.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Pansy algo mortificada – estaba a punto de ganarle a Theo, Mia –

Ya quisieras… - murmuro Theo burlón al tiempo que le hacia un espacio a Hermione a su lado.

Yo también los eche de menos… - soltó ella alegremente, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Theo.

Lucia como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de darle el mejor de los regalos navideños, tras un berrinche, detalle que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos que intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad.

¿Por qué tanta alegría, Mia? – pregunto Theo acariciando sus cabellos y disfrutando del aroma a vainilla que desprendían.

Porque si… - contesto ella procurando no empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Qué hiciste? – interrogo Pansy con una inconfundible mezcla de intriga y angustia.

A veces le daba demasiado pánico lo que su amiga pudiera hacer en un momento de rabia, más aun si este había sido causado por alguno de los miembros de la patrulla joroba.

¿Yo? – pregunto ella sin preocuparse en tratar de disimular.

Si, tú… ¿Qué hiciste? – repitió Pansy usando el mismo tono de voz que usaba su madre para forzarla a decir algo sobre sus andanzas.

Nada… - respondió la muchacha con un falso tono de inocencia.

Pansy y Theo iban a replicar algo, cuando escucharon unos chillidos histéricos provenientes del pasillo. Varias voces de mujer, chillaban, vociferaban, lanzaban acaloradas exclamaciones pidiendo explicaciones sobre algo, cacareaban cosas ininteligibles… salvo que alguien tenía que ser llevado a la enfermería en ese momento, pues lucia muy mal.

Fue ahí cuando Hermione no pudo resistir un solo segundo más y empezó a reír a carcajadas, ella sabia quienes chillaban como una parvada de pelicanos histéricos y porque chillaban de esa forma, lo cual le resultaba graciosísimo. Greengrass estaba convertida en un harapo andante y eso era gratificante, placentero, genial, estimulante, casi que orgásmico.

¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Theo, a sabiendas de que su… que Hermione, sabia el porqué de semejante jaleo en el corredor, tras esa puerta.

Ya te dije que nada… no hagas preguntas – respondió ella secándose las lagrimas que le habían provocado su ataque de risa.

¿A quién colgaste de la torre de Astronomía? – cuestiono Pansy tratando de sonar divertida y no asustada.

A nadie… -

Mia, no te hagas a la misteriosa ¿Quieres? – soltó Theo a punto de perder la paciencia y empezar a chillar ahí mismo sin más.

Yo no le hice nada a nadie… ya dejen el interrogatorio ¿Vale? – repitió la joven con un maquiavélico y conspirador brillo en los ojos, bebiéndose el contenido de la copa de Theodore de un solo trago -, Pansy por casualidad tienes un cigarrillo – cuestiono en cuanto hubo bebido su trago.

No hasta que no nos digas que fue lo que hiciste y a quien se lo hiciste… - porfió Theodore impacientemente.

Que no le hice nada a nadie, joder… - dijo ella esquivando la mirada de Theodore, no es que se sintiera culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, era solo que quería jugar un rato con sus amigos antes de "darse" por vencida y compartir con ellos el motivo de su alegría – Pansy, los cigarrillos – ordeno.

Sabes que yo no fumo… - soltó Pansy; ofendida, poniendo cara de asco, no negaba que muy de vez en cuando se fumaba un cigarrillo, pero lo consideraba un habito un tanto repulsivo, sobre todo porque dejaba aliento y olor a tabaco.

Si, sé que no fumas… pero también sé que tú siempre tienes una cajetilla de cigarrillos escondida entre tus cosas – aseguro cínicamente -. Sé que lo consideras un vicio desagradable, pero solo quiero un cigarrillo, no la cajetilla completa –

Afuera los berridos se hacían cada vez más insoportables, las mujeres que estaban en el corredor, insistían en llevar a alguien a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey se hiciera cargo de la situación, en las mazmorras prácticamente la mayoría de la casa bípeda estaba despierta y empezaba a husmear para enterarse de lo que pasaba de primera mano antes del amanecer.

No crees que deberías hacer algo respecto a los chillidos del corredor, Pansy. Después de todo se supone que tu eres la máxima autoridad de este lado de la mazmorra – sugirió Theo sintiendo que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

No, déjalas… ya se cansaran de exagerar lo que sea que esté pasando allá afuera – dijo Hermione restándole importancia al asunto al tiempo en que Pansy le extendía un cigarrillo y ella lo tomaba.

Si esos berridos continúan un segundo más, tendré una terrible migraña, Mia – informo un enojado Theo -. Tú te haces a la misteriosa y esas histéricas chillan, preferiría lidiar con una sola cosa a la vez –

Hermione le sonrió, dándole un beso antes de encender su cigarrillo, provocando que Pansy rugiera que debía apagar esa cosa, pues no quería que su habitación terminara oliendo a tabaco.

Vas a apestarlo todo – escupió cuando Hermione le respondió que no era para hacer tanto escándalo.

Prometo dejar tu habitación oliendo a rosas, si eso te hace feliz, Pans –

Los chillidos habían superado la escala de todo lo soportable, y de entre tanto jaleo los tres lograron entender dos apellidos juntos, Greengrass y Snape.

Mia, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Greengrass? – pregunto Theo pálido como la cal, atravesando a Hermione con la mirada sin que ella hiciera algo que demostrara que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada – y no vengas con el embuste de que no le hiciste nada a nadie, porque no te creo, fuiste tú –

Quizá… - fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Hermione en cuanto la joven exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo.

¿Cómo que quizá? – berreo Pansy sudando frio.

Quizá, Pansy, quizá -


	13. Pay Back

13. Pay Back

_**¿Sera que Mia por fin les conto a Theo y a Pansy que fue lo que le hizo a Greengrass? ¿Qué tan malherida termino la joven mal hablada Slytherin? ¿Tendrá Mia razón y solo le darán una nalgada; poéticamente hablando, o sucederá algo más grave? **_

_**Banda Sonora:**_

_**Play 1: Pink – So What -**___

_**Play 2: Adele – Rolling In The Deep -**___

_**Play 3: Avril Lavigne – Things I'll Never Say -**___

_**Play 4: Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here -**___

_**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto. No olviden contar a este fic entre sus historias favoritas si no se animan a comentar, aunque saben que siempre contesto los Posts.**_

_**Play 1 -**___

Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla en esa oscura mazmorra a la que el rey murciélago llamaba oficina, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no empezar a partirse de risa. El episodio de la noche anterior aun le resultaba la mar de divertido.

Sí, quizás ahora estaba siendo observada de una manera que le incomodaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa satisfacción corriendo por sus venas de solo recordar cada golpe dado, el ruido sordo y el crujir de huesos de esa ilusa que había creído que se quedaría sin castigo por su insolencia.

TRES COSTILLAS ROTAS… UNA MUÑECA FRACTURADA… MULTIPLES CORTES Y CONTUCIONES… UNA CLAVICULA INUTILIZADA – chillaba Snape mientras iba y venía a lo largo de su cueva como si quisiera cavar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para enterrarla, estaba verdaderamente enfurecido, intentando comprender en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto para tener ahora a Granger como la autora intelectual de esos actos salvajes.

A varios metros de distancia McGonagall; que ya se había cansado de gritar solo los observaba inexpresiva, y Dumbledore, por su parte observaba sorprendido como Hermione no hacía otra cosa más que esbozar muecas de tedio, fastidio y aburrimiento mientras examinaba el contenido de los diferentes recipientes con bichos y hierbas raras, en los armarios.

Greengrass había mantenido la boca cerrada y la noche anterior; pese al insoportable y extenso interrogatorio de su hermana y amigas, no había soltado prenda acerca de quién había sido su agresor, el intenso miedo la había hecho guardar silencio, pero solo había bastado que Snape y Dumbledore hicieran acto de presencia en la enfermería.

Ambos hombres iban en pijama y Snape solo necesito usar la Legeremancia para saber que Granger había sido la causante de las lesiones de su alumna, por su parte Dumbledore había verificado que lo de mayor consideración era la rotura de clavícula y la de la muñeca, las mismas que ahora la rubia llevaba en cabestrillo inmovilizadas.

¿Es que no tiene nada que decir al respecto, señorita Granger? – pregunto el director con ese tono de voz que lograba hacer sentir culpable a Potter, pero ya no a ella, solo logro una mirada airada de la muchacha que lucía ufana.

Si, _profesor_ Dumbledore… yo le pegue a Greengrass y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, dicho sea de paso – dijo Hermione con toda la calma del mundo, casi como si discutiera sobre si nevaría o no ese día, la sangre fría que mostraba, la altanería con la que se desenvolvía era digna de las serpientes no de una leona como ella.

¿Y lo dice así, como si fuera una gran hazaña? – escupió McGonagall colérica.

Solo son unos huesos rotos, no es para armar tanto drama – la voz de la castaña sonaba indolente y eso sacaba de sus casillas a todos los presentes.

¿Solo unos huesos rotos? ¿Acaso buscaba mandar en pedazos a la señorita Greengrass a San Mungo, Granger? – machaco Snape lívido.

No hubiera sido una mala idea, ahora que lo menciona, _profesor_. Pero tengo entendido que las Greengrass están pasando por un gran bache económico y mandar a la querida Daphne a San Mungo hubiera sido ocasionar un gasto enorme y arriesgar a su madre a quedarse sin comer durante sus buenos tres meses – había escogido esas palabras haciendo enfadar aun mas a los presentes que no podía creer que eso pudiera estar pasando, una cosa era que Hermione fuera una autentica rebelde, pero nunca hubieran imaginado que llegaría tan lejos, mucho menos que se mostrara tan complacida de sus actos.

¿Se puede saber por qué golpeo a la señorita Greengrass, a todo esto? – cuestiono Dumbledore calmadamente, le observaba con esa mirada profunda, intentando deducir los motivos que habían orillado a Granger actuar de esa manera.

Porque esa… - iba a decir zorra pero la furibunda mirada de McGonagall la hicieron reconsiderar la palabra que iba a usar – mujer, insulto a mis padres… -

¿Y le parece que ese es motivo suficiente para emprenderla a golpes como una vulgar muggle contra otra estudiante? – chillo Snape estrujándose la túnica negra que tenia puesta.

Soy hija de muggles, criada entre muggles hasta los once años y estoy orgullosa de ello. Pero no por eso pretenderá que deje a su alumna llamar ramera a mi madre y tildar a mi padre de estúpido cornudo después de haberme tildado de hija bastarda de Morgana sabe quién solo porque le da la gana… - soltó la castaña con rabia dejando momentáneamente patitiesos a los tres profesores que se erigían como jueces y partes de su juicio – además de seguir llamándome sangre sucia inmunda. Yo no sé ustedes, pero de donde yo vengo… Dios, la familia y el honor es un credo que profeso más allá de cualquier discusión y no permitiré mas insultos de nadie por muy Greengrass que se apellide –

Hermione entiendo su molestia – dijo Dumbledore conciliadoramente -, pero eso no es motivo para emprenderla a golpes contra otra persona, existen otras formas de arreglar las cosas –

Yo intente arreglar las cosas por las buenas… le advertí que si no dejaba de referirse así de mi familia lo pagaría muy caro, fui todo lo paciente que pude ser cuando se regodeo envalentonada con su hermana y sus amigas y continuo con no solo con insultos, sino también con amenazas de parte de las adorables hermanas Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode y una alumna de apellido Bentley -

¡La golpeo hasta romperle casi medio esqueleto, Granger! – exclamo una impaciente la cacatúa.

Hermione recibió ese comentario con mayor enfado, estaba harta de dar explicaciones.

Y lo volvería a hacer porque no voy a ponerle la otra mejilla para que siga insultando a mi familia, a una niña engreída como Greengrass cuando ella le falta el respeto a mis padres, Minerva – escupió la joven como si ella y la maestra de transformaciones fueran grandes amigas -. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, permiso… -

Usted no irá a ninguna parte hasta que no hayamos decidido que hacer respecto a este asunto – ordeno Dumbledore colmando la paciencia de Hermione que solo bufo mortificada.

Al final Dumbledore ordeno que Hermione se trasladara a la torre de los premios anuales en ese preciso instante. La verdad prefería que Draco y Hermione se pasaran la vida peleando a que la joven perdiera los papeles cada que veía a Daphne y la muchacha terminara como ya lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Aunque, claro que importo; y mucho, que la señorita premio anual armara un berrinche monumental argumentando que no podían mandarla a vivir con Malfoy a menos que quisieran que se mataran mutuamente antes, incluso de que hubiera amanecido. Además de haber amenazado con utilizar su poder de heroína de guerra en contra de Daphne y su familia.

Si mucho apura, hare que el señor ministro las despoje hasta de el ultimo galeón que tengan en su bóveda de Gringotts además de lograr que encierren a Greengrass en Azkaban por llamarme sangre sucia inmunda – escupió colérica, logrando que el director desistiera de sus intenciones, la amenaza era más que catastrófica para la familia de la rubia. Si Hermione hacia lo que quería las dejaría en la calle.

Malfoy también armo un despelote cuando Snape le comunico de la decisión del director y fue mandado a morderse la lengua so pena de ser envenado por ser tanto o más majadero que la muchacha.

Si no te callas y agachas la cabeza te podre veneno en la comida esta misma tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Draco – siseo Snape más rabioso que nunca, la situación se le estaba escapando -. Te pedí algo tan simple como averiguar qué demonios anda tramando Granger, y hasta ahora no has logrado nada –

No es tan sencillo si se pasa la vida pegada a Nott – se defendió el muchacho pálido de rabia.

Sácale partido al haberla besado en la fiesta de Halloween, muchacho. Usa el cerebro por una vez en tu vida –

¡Yo no la bese, ella fue la que me beso! –

¡Mejor aun! Acércate a ella y averigua que trama… -

_**Play 2 -**___

Tras esas agradables charlas, se evito que los premios anuales empezaran a residir en la misma torre, pero no se evito que Hermione aun sintiera que las ganas de acabar con Greengrass disminuyeran cuando pensaba en ella y todos los insultos que le había dedicado tras el desagradable incidente en clase de Snape.

Las pullas que la rubia cerebro de doxy le dedico cuando la vio salir del baño de damas del segundo piso, luciendo ya no tan mortalmente pálida y desencajada, como hacía dos horas, lograron que Mia perdiera los papeles por completo y casi la masacrara sin misericordia la noche anterior.

Dos días después de ser gritada por McGonagall, Dumbledore y un colérico Snape, solo rumiaba su rabia para cansancio de Pansy que era de la misma opinión de su amiga, debían enseñarle a la tipa esa a cerrar el pico; definitivamente, y enviarle a su familia sus restos en una caja de fósforos de ser posible, o solo Salazar y todos los demás magos celebres sabían qué más podía llegar a pasar.

¡Que no! – exclamo Theo a la mitad de un corredor cuando la pelinegra intentaba por enésima vez convencerlo de que esa era la solución indicada.

Theo, cariño… muerta la rubia con su oro de Greengrass, se morirá la rabia de Mia – soltó le prefecta de la casa de las serpientes a su homólogo.

Ya lo sé, pero en el caso de Mia la verdad es que lo dudo mucho, ella no se detendrá hasta que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra a toda la ilustre familia Greengrass y si eso llega a suceder tus padres morirán de rabia y mis ancestros se retorcerán en sus tumbas por la misma razón. A demás Mia ya la golpeo anoche, ¿Qué más quieres? Greengrass no volverá a abrir la boca para insultar a los padres de Mia si sabe lo que es bueno –

Pansy bufo exasperada, Theo tenía razón Mia no se detendría por nada, quería ver muerta a esa mujer y a toda su prole; de ser posible, pero también sabía que era más que probable que Greengrass no volviera a abrir la boca para decir algo en contra de la familia de Mia si no quería morir prematuramente… hace dos noches ya había visto lo cerca que termino de eso y quizá aquello fuera suficiente.

Pero mientras alguna de las dos cosas sucedía a ellos dos no les quedaba más remedio que parecer sus perros guardianes y cuidar de que la joven no matara a la ex novia de Malfoy como tanto ambicionaba.

Entonces que canalice su rabia de una forma similar a la de la última vez – dijo Pansy muy suelta de huesos para asombro de Theodore que la miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

¿Acaso ambicionas que encierren a Mia en Azkaban por matar a esa idiota? – pregunto con incredulidad.

No, tesoro, me refiero a la ultima travesura que hicimos los tres juntos –

¿Algo como lo del lobo? – pregunto Theo murmurando para que nadie los escuchara en el aula de Historia de la Magia, Hermione aun no llegaba y eso era algo raro.

Exacto, pero orientado a la bruta de Greengrass, la misma noche del incidente del Gran Comedor le sugerí por su propio bien que dejara a Mia en paz o le iría muy mal, pero ella terca… no entendió y ya sabemos cuáles fueron los resultados – analizo la pelinegra dejando a Theo sin saber que decir sobre el asunto.

Tienes razón, pero yo prefiero no meterme en ese lio, no sea que por andar de metiche en un lio de mujeres yo termine en la enfermería -

No seas exagerado ¿Quieres? Hermione jamás haría algo para lastimarte… por cierto ¿Dónde está? –

No tengo idea… - Dijo el muchacho en tono preocupado, su ausencia comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

La pelinegra escaneo el aula y descubrió con horror que Daphne Greengrass; que ya había salido del hospital, tampoco estaba en el salón. Merlín quisiera que Hermione no la hubiera visto y la rubia no la hubiera vuelto a provocar o la muchacha habría tenido un nuevo brote de ira y ya podían empezar a hacerse a la idea de que la visitarían en Azkaban.

Theo no quiero ser alarmista pero Greengrass no está aquí –

¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto buscando con la mirada a la rubia que no estaba por ninguna parte, no pudo evitar palidecer.

Eso mismo, no está… -

¡Merlín!… - Exclamo asustado.

Si, ojala que no haya sucedido nada lamentable y no es que la futura señora Malfoy me importe – Dijo finalmente la pelinegra.

Theo se disponía a salir en busca de Hermione cuando la castaña hacia acto de presencia en el salón de clases con su habitual arrogancia, otra vez traía el cabello liso pero lucia pálida, malhumorada y desconectada, al muchacho solo le hizo falta reparar en esos detalles para saber que no había pasado una buena noche y gruño molesto, aunque aliviado de que por fin apareciera, anoche, no había podido hacer las veces de canalizador de las pesadillas de la joven, por culpa del maldito ensayo para Snape, ¡Maldito murciélago en jefe! Andaba más histérico de lo normal después de que todo el mundo supiera de la caricatura de Mia.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto en cuanto ella se derrumbado en el asiento de al lado y apoyo la cabeza en el pupitre con evidente cansancio y sin pizca de elegancia para coraje de Pansy.

Me duele la cabeza… y quisiera dormir – murmuro sin levantar la cabeza.

Si quieres puedes echarte en mis piernas a dormir – ofreció él al vislumbrar las enormes ojeras negras bajo sus ojos – a Binns le importara muy poco que no le prestes más atención que el resto –

Gracias… - dijo ella procediendo a recostar la cabeza en las piernas de Theo mientras Pansy suspiraba aliviada, era mejor que hubiera tenido una noche llena de pesadillas a que hubiera cometido un asesinato.

Theo corrió su silla hacia atrás y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de la joven con una expresión de enorme cariño al tiempo en que recostaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Fue muy larga tu noche, Mia? – preguntó Pansy con todo el tacto del mundo, sabía muy bien la respuesta, pues bastaba ver el estado de su amiga, aun así intento confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Interminable, aunque no más que antes… es el mismo sueño de siempre… las mismas imágenes… los mismos gritos… el mismo recuerdo… todo igual – respondió la, premio anual con voz monocorde.

El cuerpo de Hermione se había tensado más al hablar, quizás eran los mismos recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez en esas aterradoras pesadillas, pero cada vez su dolor y aflicción se incrementaba como si acumulara con cada sueño más y más odio en su corazón.

Pero hubo algo que se calló a sabiendas de que si hubiera mencionado que la noche anterior en medio de sus habituales pesadillas había reparado en un detalle que antes había pasado por alto, las caras de Theo y Pansy hubieran sido una voz de alarma.

Theo siguió acariciando los cabellos de Hermione durante toda la clase y como vaticinara bien, a Binns le importo un pepino volador que así fuera, a quien si parecía importarle era a Malfoy que no había apartado de Theo sus ojos grises durante toda la clase, hasta Zabinni se dio cuenta de ello y no se cortó a la hora de mofarse de él y sus delirios por esa pareja.

Potter por su parte tampoco apartaba la mirada de ese par, los observaba con intensidad como una fiera que observa a su presa y la analiza antes de ir a por ella.

Se puede saber que tanto miras a Nott – le pregunto Weasley a su amigo cuando este estrujo un pedazo de pergamino donde había derramado el contenido de su tintero como producto de su distracción – que no te fijas en lo que haces –

No me fijo en Nott, me fijo en Hermione… - ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo, no le quedo más remedio que bufar y proceder a explicarle las cosas - ¿Es qué tú no tienes odios o duermes sentado sobre ellos? Anoche Hermione se paso buena parte de la noche gritando y no es que me haya dejado dormir precisamente – argumento el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa leona un tanto malhumorado.

La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada pues los gritos de pánico de la castaña no lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

En un momento de la noche cuando la situación se le hizo insostenible; y nadie más parecía dispuesto a hacer algo respecto a los gritos que se escuchaban en toda la torre, fue a la habitación de la castaña con la intención de mandar al demonio a esa mujer, que según él hacia tanto escándalo solo con el afán de molestar a todo el mundo para divertirse un rato, y lo que se encontró lo dejo paralizado.

La imagen altiva, ególatra y llena de arrogancia que mostraba Hermione por los pasillos había quedado disminuida ante la apariencia que tenia mientras sus gritos no cesaban.

Ella se retorcía entre sus sabanas, sudaba frio y chillaba presa del pánico agitándose en fuertes temblores, gritando a todo pulmón mientras su rostro se contraía lleno de miedo, estaba totalmente dormida, pero claramente era acosada por algo en sus sueños.

Potter no había esperado encontrarla en ese estado, y sin saber que hacer la sacudió y hasta le grito sin conseguir que abriera los ojos, al contrario lo único que logro fue que gritara más fuerte, hasta el punto de que pensó, quedaría sordo.

Diez minutos después cuando aun meditaba sobre qué hacer, parado a la mitad de la sala común, escucho que Hermione grito _**NO**_ a todo pulmón y con el más escalofriante de los pánicos impregnados en la voz, oyó como se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño; _**"¡Maldición la puerta! No la cerré"**_, el agua correr, el evidente sonido de alguien regresando el estomago, otra vez el agua y luego solo silencio.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en regresar a su habitación; no fuera que ella saliera a ver quién había osado profanar su privacidad entonces sí que le cortaría la cabeza por chismoso, cayó profundamente dormido, después de comprobar que eran las tres y media de la mañana… no volvió a escuchar ningún grito aterrorizado.

Aun se preguntaba qué horror; que fuera peor a alguno de los que él había vivido, había visto la joven en sueños para que tuviera semejante pesadilla. Esa idea rondaba en su mente acosándolo, quería averiguar el porqué del cambio de la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga.

No podía apartar de su mente el rostro descompuesto de Hermione, la manera en la que gritaba, incluso desgarrándose la voz, debía ser algo verdaderamente terrible, para que estuviera siendo presa del pánico, de esa manera.

Pero lo que más rabia le daba era que ni bien había llegado se había apoderado de las piernas de Nott que muy campante la acariciaba mientras ella dormía plácidamente sin que al profesor le importara en lo más mínimo.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó sobresaltando el estado de adormecimiento en el que Hermione se había sumido.

Tranquila… - susurro Theo en cuanto la castaña le clavo las uñas en las piernas, alterada por ese apresurado despertar.

No olviden el ensayo sobre las guerras medievales para la próxima clase – recordó el profesor con su habitual desgano en la voz.

Mia, ¿No sería mejor que fueras a dormir? – dijo Pansy con cautela cuando iban de salida – tienes una ojeras bastante negras bajo los ojos y te juro que me toca de nervios verte en ese estado – Dijo con sinceridad la pelinegra.

No podría dormir aunque quisiera… -

¿Por qué no? Si te ves fatal… -

Ya sé que me veo fatal, pero no tengo sueño… - respondió Hermione sintiendo que sus ojos protestaban por la mentira tan cínica que estaba diciendo, moría de sueño, lo que no quería era cerrar los ojos para que sus recuerdos volvieran a atormentarla.

Y seguirías mintiendo si yo te acompaño a dormir… - propuso Theo mientras la tenia firmemente abrazada para evitar que fuera a dar con sus huesitos al suelo de mármol.

Tenemos clase con la cacatúa… y con el ultimo berrinche que Mia le armo por lo de la torre de los premios anuales, lo más probable es que si esta señorita – decía Pansy señalando a su amiga como si se tratara de una pieza de museo – llega a faltar… esa vieja no tendrá reparos en castigarla hasta el fin de sus días –

Cierto… - concedió Theo – pero podemos perder la clase de Hechizos después del almuerzo, Pansy tomara los apuntes –

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tomare algún apunte, Theodore? – tercio Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

Que nos quieres a Mia y a mí, y que te da cosas ver la cara de muerto viviente que se carga –

Tienes razón, pero no pueden entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor porque todo el mundo ahí tiene orden de ponerse en estado de alerta roja si Mia pone un pie ahí durante el horario de clase… ¿Dónde dormirán, en la Sala de Menesteres? –

Pensaba que podíamos entrar a _nuestra_ sala común, Pans –

Ya, para que Snape te castre… - soltó Pansy con total sinceridad

Vale la Sala de Requerimientos… - respondió el castaño cayendo en la cuenta de que cuanto Pansy decía era absolutamente cierto.

Fíjate donde pones los pies animal – escupió Hermione cuando un muchacho de quinto año de Hufflepuff tropezó con ella en la puerta del aula de McGonagall.

El muchacho se sonrojo furiosamente y siguió su camino mientras Malfoy pasó al lado del trío catástrofe sintiendo que la bilis le llegaba a la garganta, Granger aceptaba muy suelta de huesos el irse a "dormir" con Nott como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de perder clases para irse a hacer cochinadas, eso lo sacaba de quicio.

No era que Malfoy fuera un santo, y que el mismo no hubiera recurrido a escaparse de clases para disfrutar de un buen encuentro con una curvilínea y bien dispuesta chica, pero le reventaba el hígado solo imaginar lo que harían esos dos.

Zabinni no sabía a qué se debía la cara de enfado que tenía su amigo, ¿De cuándo acá él rubio sentía más rabia de la normal cuando veía a Granger abrazada a Nott? Se pregunto, cuando la profesora McGonagall les mando a callar pues Lavender y Parvati no dejaban de sacar las mismas conclusiones equivocadas de siempre sobre la apariencia de Hermione y su relación con Theodore.

_**Play 3 -**___

Granger dígame ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un animago y un metamorfo? – pregunto la anciana bruja a una Hermione que no había hecho otra cosa más que bostezar abierta y descaradamente toda la clase mientras no paraba de cabecear a causa del cansancio que sentía.

Hermione no se dio por enterada de que la profesora de Transformaciones le hablaba porque había dejado caer todo su cabello sobre su rostro mientras Theo acariciaba su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Hermione suspiro entre sueños y Malfoy vio su oportunidad de desfogar un poco de su propia frustración en ello.

Eh… profesora McGonagall dudo mucho que Granger vaya a contestarle, está muy ocupada en dejarse llevar por los manoseos que Nott le hace debajo de la mesa como para pensar con claridad – dijo Malfoy con ponzoña y malicia, mientras Theo retiraba su mano rápida y cuidadosamente de las piernas de la castaña.

La anciana bruja no dio crédito a lo que había escuchado hasta que noto como Nott ponía la mano sobre la mesa y se rascaba la nariz con la misma mano. En ese instante lo vio todo teñido de escarlata y avanzo con paso decidido a la mesa que ocupaba el trío catástrofe, esos críos ya la tenían harta, ojala pudiera deshacerse de ellos por un solo día.

¡GRANGER! – chillo la mujer golpeando el pupitre con fuerza haciendo saltar a Hermione en su sitio más malhumorada que nunca.

¡¿QUÉ?! – chillo ella a su vez igual de colérica que la cacatúa, estaba empezando a caer en un sueño medianamente tranquilo cuando la arpía del moño grito arrebatándole su oportunidad de dormir por sus buenos treinta minutos.

Le hice una pregunta, Granger… estoy esperando por su respuesta – dijo la jefa de la casa leona viendo como su paciencia se esfumaba a pasos agigantados.

No sé, lo que sea que quiera saber, _profesora_ – gruño la muchacha con altivez al tiempo que regresaba a su anterior posición – Theo, corazón, podrías seguir haciendo lo que hacías, no tienes ni la más remota de las ideas de lo bien que se siente –

Claro, cariño… - respondió el muchacho quien muy quitado de la pena regreso a su aburrido garabateo de un pergamino mientras empezaba a acariciar nuevamente la pierna de Hermione.

Señor Nott será mejor que retire su mano de las piernas de la señorita Granger en este preciso instante… - advirtió la mujer completamente colérica.

No quiero, solo lo hare si Mia me lo pide – respondió el joven con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, con esa seguridad y altanería propia de su casa.

Theo, corazón ¿Serias tan amable de dibujar círculos con tus dedos?... sabes lo mucho que eso me relaja – dijo Hermione diciéndole con eso claramente a McGonagall que se fuera freír espárragos en una sartén de palo porque a ella le importa muy poco lo que ella quisiera.

Claro… - dijo él y empezó con su tarea, dibujar círculos en la pierna de su… de Hermione - ¿Así está bien? -

Si, gracias – dijo ella con un suspiro.

De nada, cariño… -

McGonagall apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron, al tiempo en que Malfoy y Potter bufaban coléricos, esos dos se creían dueños absolutos de todo el castillo y Pansy que se retorcía en una silenciosa carcajada en su sitio era otro ejemplo de que no había quien pudiera ponerles un alto.

"_**No lo soporto más… ahora mismo enviare a esta niña majadera a hablar con Dumbledore, él que junto a Kingsley opinan que esto no es más que una etapa de rebeldía, seguro que sabrá qué hacer con ella", pensó la mujer iracunda al no poder hacer que Nott le quitara las manos de encima a su ex alumna estrella.**_

Granger; en este preciso instante, vaya a la oficina del director – ordeno la mujer para sorpresa y pasmo de todos los presentes.

No… - retó Hermione levantando la cabeza y retirando sus lacios cabellos castaños de su rostro -, no quiero ir a ninguna parte, me gusta estar aquí con Theodore a mi lado… pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento – Le dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

No le pregunte si quería ir o no, Granger, le ordene que lo hiciera, ¡Ahora! –Exclamo cada vez más enervada por la actitud insolente de esa niña.

_Profesora_, permítame recordarle que usted gracias a la gloria de Salazar Slytherin no es mi madre, por lo tanto no tengo porque hacer nada de lo que usted ordene –

Granger, déjese de berrinches y haga lo que le ordeno si no quiere que haga que la expulsen de forma temporal de la escuela –

Medio mundo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, McGonagall jamás había hecho semejante cosa con ningún estudiante por muy pesado que fuera, ni siquiera Malfoy que no era ninguna perita en dulce había conseguido sacar a la centenaria mujer de sus casillas de esa forma.

Haga lo que le plazca, pero yo de aquí no me muevo… a menos claro, que Theo venga conmigo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa malévola adornando su angelical rostro mientras se estiraba en su sitio cual gato perezoso – Theo, corazón ¿Vienes conmigo? –

Al fin del mundo o a la luna si quieres, Mia, tú solo ordena y yo iré a donde gustes – respondió Theo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no empezar a revolcarse de la risa por el juego divertido que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento.

Nott usted no se mueve de aquí, la que se va es Granger… - repito McGonagall quien ante la terca y berrinchuda actitud de Hermione de pasarle las piernas encima a Theo; que no perdió el tiempo y empezó a acariciarlas quizá un poco de más, y acurrucarse contra él, la tomo del brazo con brusquedad provocando que por poco Theo fuera a parar al suelo - ¡Es suficiente, en este instante iremos a la oficina del director! – tiraba de la joven que luchaba por zafarse del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre de la profesora de Transformaciones mientras advertía a todos – si cuando regrese no están resumiendo el capítulo 8 de sus libros de texto los castigare hasta fin de año ¡Muévase Granger, no tenemos todo el día! –

Estaban a la mitad del corredor y Theo, Pansy, Potter, Weasley, Brown, Patil, Longbotton, Zabinni y Malfoy podían jurar que lo que se venía lo escucharía todo el castillo de ser posible, ambas mujeres estaban a segundos de gritarse sabe Dios qué cosas y de seguro nada bueno saldría de aquello.

YO SÍ TENGO TODO EL DÍA… - escupió Hermione soltándose de la profesora de un tirón, su retadora actitud se transformo al instante en una que la mujer jamás había visto – Y SI TANTO LE MOLESTA MI PRESENCIA, ENTONCES ME LARGO Y ASUNTO RESUELTO –Grito con furia.

¡BASTA! GRANGER HARA LO QUE YO LE ORDENE EN ESTE MOMENTO O LA LLEVARE ARRASTRANDOLA DE LOS CABELLOS SI TENGO QUE HACERLO – rugió McGonagall sintiendo que no podía controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

¿Quién es usted para ordenarme algo, mi madre? – Cuestiono con sarcasmo la castaña con una voz tan fría y filosa como la mismísima espada de Godric Gryffindor, dejando momentáneamente paralizada a la mujer con la que hablaba - ¿Tal vez crea que es mi padre?... pues mi _estimadísima profesora Minerva McGonagall_ le recuerdo por milésima vez; y espero que le quede bien claro esta vez porque doy por sentado que no tendré que volver a repetirlo, USTED NO ES NADIE PARA ORDENARME NADA –

Hermione estaba fuera de sus cávales cuando repitió con todo su odio acumulado esas palabras en contra de la longeva profesora, que sintió como era abofeteada nuevamente por esa actitud rebelde de la que había sido su alumna predilecta y a la que había considerado alguna vez lo más cercana a una hija.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hermione? – Pregunto con voz modulada que mostraba la pena que le causaba escucharla hablar de esa manera, no levanto la voz un ápice más de lo necesario - ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? – volvió a cuestionar mortificada

Todo a su tiempo, _profesora_, todo a su debido tiempo… - murmuro la joven a la mitad del pasillo donde eran observadas por medio mundo, pues el escándalo armado por los gritos de ambas féminas habían interrumpido más de una clase – le prometo que pronto sabrá a qué se debe el cambio de actitud… - Advirtió la castaña en volumen bajo, pero con esa amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

¿Por qué no me lo dices en este momento? Tal vez podamos hacer algo para solucionar el problema que evidentemente te está molestando – propuso la mujer con preocupación.

Fue como si aquella mujer hubiera blandido un látigo sobre la joven, ella solo atino a hacer una mueca de profundo dolor, trago espesamente y se encogió en su sitio pues si lo que la cacatúa dijo hubiera llegado meses atrás, ella no habría cambiado tanto para mal.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora no podía regresar sobre sus pasos, esas palabras ya no la ayudarían para borrar todo lo que había hecho, esas buenas intenciones llegaban tarde, demasiado tarde. Levanto el rostro para enfrentarse con la clara representación de la preocupación, hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, paso saliva con dificultad para aclara su voz.

Le aseguro Minerva, que nada de lo que ahora pueda decirle cambiara algo… - dijo la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no le temblara la voz, sentía que le ardían los ojos a causa de las lagrimas que retenía, le costaba respirar tanto o más que cuando tenía una pesadilla y el rostro y cuello se le iban perlando de sudor frio, fogonazos de recuerdos le atizaban el cerebro – ya todo está hecho… no hay marcha atrás – _**"No hay quien pueda salvarme", pensó con rabia contenida.**_

McGonagall no entendía ni media palabra de lo que Hermione decía, solo sabía que la muchacha estaba siendo totalmente transparente con ella, sus ojos miel y la mirada mezcla de extravío e ira, junto a la atormentada expresión de su rostro le decían que esa adolescente majadera había hecho algo que le pesaba.

Algo de lo que se arrepentía, algo que la perseguía, que la consumía por dentro, algo que de poder borrar daría hasta su vida por deshacer.

Por un segundo le dio pánico lo que Hermione hubiera podido hacer, pero luego se convenció a si misma de que ella no era capaz de hacer nada malo. _**"Hermione es una buena muchacha… son esos dos los que la están influenciando mal", pensaba tratando de auto convencerse de que tenía razón,**_ Hermione era incapaz de matar una mosca. Trato de convencerse, se negaba a creer que esa muchachita que conocía desde que era una niña pudiera hacer algo malo.

Ojala estuviera en lo correcto, y eso hasta Hermione lo sabía. Era increíble como la oclumencia que aprendió cuando se paso al lado oscuro le ayudaba a saber todo cuanto aquella mujer pensaba y aquello le causaba; al mismo tiempo, tanto dolor que por eso se dibujo en su rostro una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de nostalgia pero que no paso de ser una mueca sin deducción alguna.

Si la hay… si me dices que te pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte… - intento de nuevo, tal vez si la presionaba un poco ella soltara toda la sopa.

No, no puede hacer nada por mí, Minerva… - sentencio Hermione pasando al lado de la profesora a la que alguna vez tanto había admirado, solo se detuvo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que ella la escuchaba y dijo – ya nadie puede hacer algo por mí, nadie … -

Minerva la vio alejarse por el pasillo, incapaz de detenerla, no entendía que cosa pudo haberle pasado para que alguien tan dulce como ella cambiara de esa manera. Si bien culpaba a sus malas compañías, ella misma tampoco podía ser tan ingenua para seguir sosteniendo esa afirmación por más tiempo.

Quizás había sido un segundo, pero había encontrado en los ojos de Hermione muchos sentimientos encontrados, ya no había solo el reto y la altivez que ahora la caracterizaban, ahora también había percibido dolor, decepción y resentimiento, y no lograba entender la razón.

_**Play 4 -**___

Hermione padecía su propio infierno, ni su alma ni su cerebro eran los lugares más sanos del mundo, no después de todo lo que había oído de labios de Minerva McGonagall y de sus pensamientos, ojalá ella y toda la maldita orden del pajarraco hubieran hecho algo por ella cuando lo necesito y no ahora que ya no había nada rescatable de la persona que solía ser.

La castaña estaba sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad, atormentada por los recuerdos, por esas cosas que se había visto obligada a hacer y que al final no le habían servido de nada, ahora estaba condenada, no había una salida posible más que hacer que se hundieran todos los culpables con ella. Todos bajarían al infierno con ella y ahí se quedarían hasta el fin de sus días, ese sería su destino. Todos condenados a vivir en el remordimiento, la culpa, el dolor, la oscuridad.

Estaba tan mal que ni siquiera Theodore o Pansy podrían hacer algo por ella en ese momento, lo mejor era esfumarse, pero ¿Dónde esconderse? ¿Cómo desaparecer si el primer lugar donde sus amigos irían a buscarla seria la Sala de Menesteres? Quizá el bosque prohibido. No, seguramente el grandulón idiota de Hagrid estaría ahí. ¡El lago! De alguna forma ese lugar le recordaba a la playa a la que fue de vacaciones con sus padres; por última vez cuando estaba por entrar a sexto año, esa bella playa de Saint Tropez.

Seguramente si sus padres pudieran decirle algo le dirían que continuara con su vida como si nada, que no guardara rencores, ni tramara venganzas maquiavélicas porque ellos ya habían vivido suficiente y ahora era su turno de hacerlo, debía vivir y procurar ser feliz, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada acto de los que había llevado a cabo; desde que el Señor de las Tinieblas lograra lo que tanto ambicionaba, la perseguían de día y de noche, a cada instante, con cada vuelta a una esquina en el castillo?

Se arrepentía horriblemente de todo lo que había hecho, aun no se acostumbraba a vivir sin sus padres y sin su amor, sentía que de alguna forma se había perdido a si misma cuando los perdió a ellos. _**"Quizá, fue antes cuando dejaste que esa marca fuera grabada en tu piel"**_, le dijo su conciencia y solo logro que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Claro que ahora les tenía a ellos, a Theo, su cariño, su constante preocupación por ella… y a Pansy, con sus delirios por la moda y sus locuras para alegrarle la vida. Además estaba su venganza para darle un motivo para vivir aunque este no fuera justamente el más noble de todos.

Pero no podía, no lograba seguir adelante, ya no era quien se suponía que debía ser y eso la mataba por dentro, mucho más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Si solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría, pero ahora no existía ni un puto giratiempo, todos se habían destruido cuando ella y el comando joroba habían irrumpido en el ministerio de magia hace varios años, el mismo día que Sirius Black murió.

Maldita la hora en la que había decidido ser amiga de ese par de imbéciles buenos para nada más que joderle la vida, ojala hubiera sabido lo de Theo antes, ojala sus padres no hubieran pensado que le hacían un gran bien al callarse la boca con respecto a ello. Todo habría sido redomadamente diferente y ella lo sabía demasiado bien.

Odiaba a Potter y todo lo que él representaba, odiaba a los Weasley por ser esa enorme y linda familia que a pesar de haber perdido a dos hijos seguía adelante porque aun tenían más hijos por los que vivir y seguir adelante, odiaba a Lupin por no haberle hecho caso, odiaba a McGonagall por ser una de las tantas chupamedias del chiflado director, odiaba a Tonks por ser la mujer del licántropo, odiaba a Malfoy porque por causa de su padre y la _queridísima_ Bellatrix le había vendido su alma al mismísimo Satanás en persona, odiaba a Luna por ser tan estúpida y despistada que no se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando aun había salvación para ella, odiaba a Neville por ser tan endemoniadamente inútil y escaso de luces, odiaba a Hogwarts porque ahí les había visto morir frente a sus ojos, despreciaba a todo Gryffindor porque simplemente eran una parva de imbéciles que creían que el valor, la lealtad y el compañerismo lo arreglaban todo, odiaba a Snape porque no metió su asquerosa nariz de murciélago en el plan que Voldemort tramaba para arruinarle la vida, si es que supo sobre ello.

Odiaba a todo el mundo, odiaba tanto que dolía de solo sentir ese odio visceral dentro de sí, pero sobretodo se odiaba a si misma por no haber hecho algo más, por haber confiado en las personas equivocadas, por; literalmente, haberse vendido a cambio de una promesa vacía, por haber creído ciegamente en ella, por haber cometido tantas atrocidades en tan poco tiempo, por tener esa cosa en el brazo que aunque nadie pudiera ver ella sabía que seguía ahí y seguiría ahí hasta el fin de sus días recordándole en lo que se había convertido por "salvarles" de una muerte que _**si**_ fue lenta y dolorosa. Una muerte de la que solo ella, Malfoy Senior y Bellatrix fueron testigos.

Le gustaría poder encontrar una forma; no destructiva, de purgar su alma y su subconsciente de tanto dolor y tantos recuerdos que la perseguían, pero si la formula había sido inventada, ella aun no había oído de ella.

Hermione sabía que de nada le servía lamentarse, ni seguir flagelándose sola, tenía que acabar con todos y quizá así encontrara algo de paz para sí misma y lo que quedaba se su alma. Pero también sabía que cuando todo acabara, cuando su venganza fuera consumada, quizás nada rescatable quedaría de ella, ese era el costo que debía pagar y lo sabía perfectamente, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera con tal de ver a todos los involucrados en su corrupción podrirse en el averno con ella, no importaba que tan alto fuera ese precio, lo pagaría para verles destruidos y saber a sus padres vengados.

Malfoy se había quedado pensando en lo que había escuchado, la imagen de Granger luciendo como alguien totalmente diferente a las dos versiones de ella misma que; ahora, conocía no lo dejaban en paz, había necesitado caminar con la esperanza de poder saber qué diablos le pasaba a la leona.

Nott y Parkinson estaban en el castillo buscando a la _princesa de Gryffindor_ por todas partes. Y ambos eran presa de una desesperación que en su opinión rayaba en lo absurdo, parecían creer que ella era capaz de cometer alguna locura y quizá si fuera capaz… _**"No, es demasiado orgullosa… quizá, pero sigue siendo humana por lo tanto tiene las mismas debilidades que el resto", le recordó su conciencia**_.

No sabía porque sus pies lo habían llevado al lago negro, caminaba por la orilla más cercana al bosque prohibido cuando reparo en la presencia de la chica que ocupaba su pensamiento, la castaña estaba recostada sobre un árbol, un abeto, y al moverse una nube la mortecina luz del sol ilumino su rostro lo suficiente como para que Draco se diera cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, por algún motivo que no supo descifrar en ese momento el verla en ese estado de fragilidad le afecto mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Nunca la había visto de ese modo, años atrás siempre fue la orgullosa Gryffindor que no se dejaba amedrentar o pisotear por sus insultos o mofas maliciosas, la que se mantenía firme y siempre tenía una respuesta elocuente que lo mandaba cortésmente a la mierda, había sido capaz de hacerle probar su puño y de enfrentarlo sin temor en innumerables ocasiones sin necesidad de tener a sus inseparables Potter y Weasley al lado; y este ultimo año se mostro como alguien completamente diferente, altiva, orgullosa, venenosa cual serpiente, sagaz y atrevida, increíblemente fuerte y decidida, incluso cruel, despiadada e implacable, y verla ahora así, llorando como cualquier mortal que siente, sufre y padece, la hacía notar que algo no encajaba en ninguna de esas dos versiones de sí misma y eso lo confundía.

Eres repugnante… un ser excesivamente repulsivo… deberías estar ardiendo en el más oscuro circulo del averno… preferentemente el más cercano al propio Lucifer… eres un monstruo… renunciaste a todo por nada… te dejaste corromper a cambio de… de… de nada – sollozaba con rabia, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, mientras su espalda recostaba contra el tronco de aquel abeto, se convulsionaba incontrolablemente - ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? ¿Por qué?... eres escoria… eres un ser tan asqueroso, perverso y podrido como aquel que compro tu alma, Hermione… -

Malfoy la oyó decir toda esa sarta de cosas con sorpresa y no entendió porque hablaba de sí misma de esa forma, ¿Quién había comprado su alma? ¿Qué fregados quería decir eso? ¿Por quién se había dejado corromper? ¿A qué había renunciado? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con ella? ¡Merlín, necesitaba respuestas a la voz de ya!

Lo único que supo fue que la joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza y hundió la cara entre sus brazos, el llanto que la sacudía era de esos que solo había visto en las películas muggle que solía ver a escondidas de Lucius en la mansión Malfoy.

Sabía algo realmente doloroso le estaba ocurriendo y a él le nació un instinto de protección hacia Hermione que no sabía de dónde venía ni a donde iba, pero que evidentemente estaba ahí. Camino con sigilo y se sentó al lado de la muchacha que no dejaba de llorar.

Lárgate Theodore, no quiero hablar ni ver a nadie… - dijo ella sin levantar la cara al sentir una presencia a su lado.

No soy Nott… - siseo Draco ofendido por estar siendo confundido con el presumido ese.

Fue como si una blugder hubiera golpeado la nuca de Hermione, de todas las personas que podían haberla encontrado en ese estado, tenía que ser el engreído hurón botador quien se topara con ella mientras estaba hecha una Magdalena, eso solo podía ser mala suerte… parte del maldito karma que tenía desde la guerra.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? – pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, volteando el rostro en otro dirección, no le hacía falta que él la viera llorar.

Draco no supo que decir, si era sincero en otro tiempo probablemente no hubiera perdido el tiempo y sí, se habría burlado de ella en su cara, la habría ridiculizado por ponerse a llorar como una niña chiquita, pero esa vez no podía, algo se lo impedía, tal vez el recuerdo de sus labios o el de su aroma.

No, no vengo a burlarme – respondió él, sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo por semejante muestra de sinceridad con ella.

Sí, claro, como no… si lo que quieres es reírte con Zabinni a costillas mías, adelante hazlo… pero ahora lárgate, ve corriendo con él y cuéntale que me has visto llorar – concedió ella dejándolo de una pieza por la impresión.

No diré nada, Granger… no a menos que… -

A menos que ¿Qué? – interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos, limpiándose los suyos en una muestra de vanidad femenina.

A menos que me cuentes qué demonios te pasa… -dijo él embargado por la curiosidad.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Malfoy? –

Porque necesitas hablar con alguien… -

Claro, necesito hablar con alguien – dijo ella sin saber si en serio lo necesitaba o solo estaba siendo sarcástica para defenderse del rubio oxigenado -, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablaría contigo de necesitar hablar con alguien? –

No lo sé, Granger, solo sé que lo necesitas –

Quizá, pero en cualquier caso ya tengo con quien hablar… -

¿Quién, Nott? – escupió él molesto, celoso.

Si – respondió ella sincera

Claro y dime ¿Dónde está tu fiel amante que no está aquí contigo que es donde debería estar? Debería estar consolándote no sabe Morgana donde – pico Draco.

Hermione sabía que Theo y Pansy la estaban buscando, era lo más lógico, ella se había descontrolado en el momento menos oportuno y ellos sabían mejor que nadie como lidiar con esas pequeñas crisis, con esos ataques de remordimiento, pero ella no quería dejarse encontrar, sabía que el último lugar donde ellos buscarían seria justamente ahí, en el lago negro cerca al bosque prohibido, era el lugar que a ella más la torturaba y a donde menos le gustaba ir.

En serio, Malfoy, piérdete… - dijo ella procurando controlarse.

Granger, si te deja más tranquila te juro por la vida de mi madre que no le diré nada a nadie de lo que me cuentes… - aviso el joven viendo como poco a poco la voluntad de ella parecía desaparecer.

Otra vez, la palabra madre, le causo un pinchazo de dolor que no hizo que se doblara de dolor solo porque estaba sentada, lo que si no pudo evitar fue que las lágrimas volvieran a bañar sus mejillas.

Draco no soporto verla llorar. Él había sido testigo de tantos de los abusos que su padre cometía con su madre que lo único que supo fue que necesitaba protegerla de lo que la atormentaba, calmar su dolor, enjuagar sus lagrimas, abrazarla, consolarla.

Suéltame… - siseo la joven colérica, aparto el brazo de Malfoy y desapareció del lugar como una exhalación.

Draco camino tras ella y a la mitad del camino la tomo del brazo tirando de ella para obligarla a mirarlo, sus ojos miel brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, su respiración era entrecortada y la expresión de su rostro hablaba de un inmenso dolor, de soledad, como si algo enorme le pesara sobre la espalda. Como si deseara tener algo que no tendría jamás, como si acariciara la idea de cometer alguna locura para alejar todo lo que la atormentaba.

Cuéntame que te sucede, déjame ayudarte – murmuro el rubio sin saber porque le pedía algo así a esa mujer tan insoportable e inmunda.

Repito… piérdete, Malfoy – escupió ella mirando al rubio con profundo odio, no podía evitarlo, el gris de sus ojos le recordaba a los de Lucius, ambos tenían esa mirada fría y calculadora que tanto la perseguía en sus pesadillas.

Si, Malfoy aleja tus manos de Mia o las quitare yo y te aseguro que no te gustara – escupió una gélida, posesiva y amenazante voz justo detrás del rubio, dejándolo pasmado del asombro mientras observaba como la castaña desaparecía y la sombra que le había hablado caminaba abrazándola posesivamente.

Quizá era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero si sabia jugar bien sus cartas, pronto tendría la información que tanto él como Snape necesitaban. Haría hablar a Granger aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida, y ni siquiera el idiota de Nott o la superficial de Parkinson podrían evitarlo.

La pregunta es ¿Cuán ilusa puede llegar a ser la gente?

La respuesta evidentemente depende del tiempo, el cristal con el que se mire y la paciencia que se imprima en el intento por responder algo así.

Y en esta historia, todo era como una bomba que espera por explotar, todo era cuestión de tiempo mientras el reloj avanzaba implacable y despiadado hacia el final de su cuenta regresiva.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo… antes de que todo volara por los aires y los arrastrara a todos al infierno sin entender de piedad o de saber escuchar excusas vacías y carentes de sentido que llegarían a destiempo, como siempre que la caballería llega tarde al incendio. Nadie se salvaría, todos caerían sin saber por qué hasta el final, absolutamente todos.


	14. Pansy's Mission and Memories

CON14. Pansy's Mission and Lesson Lovegood

_**Hay que tramar planes, hay que horrorizar a los amigos de vez en cuando con nuestra capacidad para hacer el mal a otros, hay que victimar a alguien para que alguien más sufra, hay que basurear a cierta gente.**_

_**Digamos que la banda sonora de este capítulo es un poco ecléctica ¿Vale?:**_

_**Play 1: Wallflowers – One Headlight **___

_**Play 2: 3oh!3 – Touchin On My Own **___

_**Play 3: Coldplay – Speed of Sound**___

_**Play 4: Basshunter – Now You're Gone **___

_**Play 5: Lindsay Lohan – Rumors **___

_**Play 6: Justin Bieber – Love Me **___

Hagrid llevaba varios días buscando una ocasión para hablar con Hermione, pero en más de una semana la joven no le había dado pie a una sola palabra, siempre estaba en compañía del chico Nott y la chica Parkinson, siempre pavoneándose, siempre alardeando, siempre maltratando a los demás, siempre sacando de quicio a los profesores con los que tenia clases, siempre hablando de Hogwarts como si fuera el peor castigo del mundo estar ahí, tal y como lo hacía Malfoy en sus mejores días antes de la guerra.

Conforme pasaban los días, estos se volvían más grises para Hermione, pero también lo eran para todos aquellos que la habían conocido antes de que se convirtiera en la persona fría, cruel y calculadora que era ahora. Quizás lo más lógico era que se comenzaran a acostumbrar a que esa chica dulce y noble que había sido alguna vez, ya no existía. Pero como pasa la mayoría de las veces la gente se niega a ver que hay un punto sin retorno, uno del que no hay manera de regresar una vez que se ha traspasado, y ese punto, desde hacía muchos meses Hermione lo había dejado atrás, con parte de sí misma.

El semigigante era uno de los que creía que ese cambio solo era una etapa causada por las malas compañías, el rostro afable del fortachón hombre era una mezcla de nostalgia, añoranza y tristeza al verla moviéndose por el mundo como si fuera una verdadera extraña, un ser salido de algún bizarro universo alterno, un ente creado por una horrenda pesadilla de que solo quería despertar lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué está pasando contigo Hermione? – pregunto Hagrid sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía al ver que la muchacha que quería como a una hija, se había transformado en alguien totalmente irreconocible de la noche a la mañana.

¿Perdón? – respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto mirándolo con una mezcla de mofa y asco, que nunca antes le había dedicado.

Es… es que t… tú… tú… - la mirada fría que Hermione le dirigía lo ponía nervioso, le costaba demasiado encontrar las palabras que expresaran su sentir, no lo dejaba hilvanar sus ideas correctamente – tú, no eres así… - puso énfasis en sus palabras intentando ordenar sus ideas de manera coherente. – tú no eres así… - Repitió de manera dolorosa, intentando auto convencerse de que esa castaña en el fondo, tras esa mascara de indiferencia y arrogancia era la misma que había conocido desde pequeña.

Así cómo, _profesor_ – su voz sonaba burlesca, suave, contenida pero no por ello menos fría de lo normal.

Hagrid llevaba ocho años de conocerla, y en todo ese tiempo jamás la había visto derrumbarse, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy le hacia la vida miserable. La imagen que tenia de Hermione Granger era por mucho distinta, siempre la había considerado valiente como buena Gryffindor, siempre decidida y entera si importar las adversidades. Creía firmemente que de no ser por ella, Harry se hubiera derrumbado mucho antes de que la guerra iniciara. Había sido su tenacidad invaluable en los momentos de duda y flaqueza de Potter lo que había hecho que el muchacho siguiera adelante, incluso después de que ella tirara la toalla y dejara al muchacho y a Ronald atrás sin regresar la mirada cuando su padre fue transferido fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo, según dijo en aquel entonces.

Pero hacia unos cuantos días la había visto llorar desconsoladamente cerca del lago negro mientras se ocupaba de sus obligaciones como guardabosques de la escuela entre sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, más tarde esa misma noche había oído a la profesora McGonagall decir que estaba segura de que el cambio de actitud de Hermione se debía a algo que había sucedido durante la guerra, algo de lo que la joven se negaba a hablar pero que le causaba mucho dolor.

Nadie sabia exactamente que era aquello tan terrible que le había ocurrido, que era los suficientemente fuerte para hacer que alguien como ella, que se había caracterizado por su entereza, estuviera de esa manera. Pero eran muchos los que comenzaban a hacer conjeturas buscando una justificación, una razón válida que pudiera hacerlos entender al menos un poco a esa nueva Hermione.

Solo ese lunes después de varios días siguiendo a la joven había logrado dar con ella a la salida de Gran Comedor sin la compañía de Nott y de Parkinson, que la esperaban en la puerta con cara de muy pocos amigos mientras comentaban algo entre ellos sin quitarle de encima los ojos a la pareja.

Esta persona en la que te has convertido no eres tú… - insistió algo desesperado, sintiéndose más dueño de sí, pero sin duda más mortificado ante el impacto de esa mirada gélida que antes había sido cariñosa y amable.

Claro que soy yo… - respondió Hermione con prepotencia, levantando la barbilla en un gesto insolente, lleno de orgullo, de frialdad y burla.

No, no eres tú – porfió el gigante con vehemente firmeza, logrando hastiar a la muchacha.

Soy lo que quedo de la guerra, _profesor_, y no me importa si no le gusta – Afirmo con más sinceridad de la que deseaba, con ese dolor agudo arraidandose mas en su pecho dolorido.

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia, agitando las manos con desesperación, al ver que sus ojos miel no mostraban ni una sola emoción, al contrario eran fríos, desprovistos de vida y la hacían lucir como todo menos un ser humano.

Nada, _profesor_ – contesto ella abriéndose paso para no rozar a Hagrid, era como si al hacerlo fuera a infectarse de una enfermedad contagiosa – no me sucede nada… -

El rostro de Hagrid estaba descompuesto de dolor, de una desazón que le sacudió el corazón y el alma, más aun cuando la vio pasar por su lado, evitando tocarle, como si él tuviera la peste.

Ahora comprobaba con sus propios ojos que todo lo que le habían dicho de su Hermione era cierto, yo no era la misma, no solo había cambiado, parecía que la Hermione que él había conocido y querido alguna vez hubiera muerto en esa guerra y esa que ahora se alejaba con paso seguro e insolente era solo la sombra de un recuerdo.

_**Play 1 -**___

Llevaban media hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo, Pansy no lograba entender el porqué de la extraña petición de Mia, tenía muchas preguntas en mente y ninguna respuesta, ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver una loca como Narcissa Malfoy en todo el asunto? ¿Por qué era tan importante que ella fuera a verla y le lanzara un hechizo que hiciera que le diera el recuerdo de la noche en que Mia se vendió al Lord Tenebroso? ¿Acaso Mia se había vuelto tan jodidamente masoquista que necesitaba tener ese recuerdo para atormentarse sola una y otra vez? No podía ser que su amiga le estuviera pidiendo algo semejante con el único afán de auto flagelarse sola como la semana pasada después de su encontronazo con McGonagall.

Por eso se resistía a cumplir con aquella petición, no quería darle más herramientas para seguirse atormentando con el recuerdo de ese día. Suficiente tenía ya con las constantes pesadillas que la desgastaban cada vez más física y emocionalmente.

Ese día Theo la había encontrado con Malfoy cerca del lago negro y si el castaño no le arranco los vísceras al rubio había sido porque en ese momento estaba más interesado en el bienestar de Mia que en solucionar las dudas existenciales del hurón albino.

¡Está loca, por los calzones de Merlín! – siseo colérica Pansy.

Ya lo sé – respondió Mia con verdadero hastió en a voz.

Entonces ¿Qué demonios ganas con obtener ese recuerdo? – pregunto por millonésima vez acabando con la paciencia de Mia que bufo de frustración.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia por el momento, ¿Vale? Tú solo confórmate con saber que necesito ese recuerdo y punto – escupió la castaña haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no empezar a chillar de la frustración, se frotaba las manos con desesperación intentando contener esas ansias de abofetear a Pansy que se apoderaban de ella.

No, Mia, si quieres que lo haga vas a tener que decirme que cuernos ganas con tener en tu poder ese recuerdo – porfió Pansy con ahínco, no daría marcha atrás deseaba respuestas y las iba obtener a como diera lugar.

Cuando lo tenga y haya visto su contenido podre decirte, mujer – cacareo Hermione impacientemente, intentando convencerla.

¡Haz el favor no querer tomarme por idiota! ¡Dime que es lo que tanto quieres ver y pensare si te puedo ayudar! – exclamo Pansy colérica parada frente al escritorio de su amiga, resistiendo la tentación de aventarle un tintero por la cabeza.

Theo entraba a la habitación de Mia por la puerta del armario evanescente y solo capto las últimas cuatro palabras de aquella airada conversación, pero supo por los descompuestos semblantes de ambas jóvenes que no estaban teniendo una conversación agradable.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto curioso apenas saliendo del armario alternando su mirada de una a otra, intentando deducir cual era el problema.

Nada que te importe, Theodore – siseo Pansy molesta, sacando parte de su frustración ante la terquedad de Mia.

Si, ahora haz el favor de largarte – escupió Mia mirándolo como si fuera alguno de los idiotas que tanto colmaban su paciencia.

¿Qué demonios les pasa a las dos para que me traten así? – pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo, esforzándose por no mandarlas al demonio.

Estamos teniendo una conversación de mujer a mujer, querido – soltó Mia sarcásticamente.

¿Conversación de mujer a mujer? ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? – pregunto logrando hacer que Hermione bufara mortificada y Pansy rodara los ojos ofendida ante su ignorancia.

Significa que estamos hablando sobre cólicos menstruales, texturas de ropa interior, aromas de shampoo, tonos de maquillaje, zapatos, revolcones… - empezó a enumerar la pelinegra consiguiendo que Theo pusiera cara de asco.

Ok, es una conversación que no me importa… me largo – interrumpió el muchacho dando media vuelta sobre sus talones - y por favor, la próxima vez que vayan a mantener una charla así, hagan el favor de dejar un trapo o lo que sea colgado de la puerta del armario no deseo volver a interrumpir una conversación que versa sobre temas femeninos – termino de decir asqueado.

Theo dio un portazo al armario antes de salir y las muchachas se sumieron en un silencio algo avinagrado, ambas estaban contrariadas por la conversación previa y por la inoportuna interrupción de su amigo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Pansy estallo en una sonora carcajada, le causaba gracia la cara que había puesto Theo cuando ella menciono aquella sarta de mentiras, Hermione escucho los pensamientos de Pansy y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a reírse con su amiga.

¡Mia! – exclamo la pelinegra algo ofendida.

¿Qué? – pregunto la otra aun incapaz de controlar del todo su ataque de risa.

No hagas eso, es incomodo y bastante morboso – reclamo Pansy sin pensarlo mucho.

Que no haga el ¿Qué? Exactamente, querida – dijo Mia con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Ese era el primer vestigio de vida que atravesaba los ojos de la castaña en varios días. Desde el asunto con la cacatúa los ojos miel de Mia lucían más apagados que de costumbre, más muertos que nunca, más inhumanos que en algún otro momento. Pansy sabía que las palabras de McGonagall habían lastimado a Mia en demasía, la preocupación de todo el mundo llegaba con varios meses de retraso y era justamente aquel retraso lo que había ocasionado que Mia se convirtiera en la persona que era, alguien que todo lo que ambicionaba era arrastrarlos con ella a las profundidades del averno para verlos retorcerse de dolor a su lado.

Pansy lo sabía y le preocupaba, por eso quería tener una buena razón para conseguir ese recuerdo, no deseaba que la poca cordura que aun mantenía la castaña terminara por desmoronarse.

No te metas en mi cabeza… - siseo Pansy intentando ser amenazante, haciendo reír a Mia nuevamente.

No seas quisquillosa, víbora – largo Mia algo risueña.

No me llames víbora… - dijo Pansy ofendida, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el calificativo.

¿Por qué no? Las víboras, son serpientes… - recito Mia con un fingido dejo de inocencia, sabiendo muy bien cuanto le ofendía a su amiga el ser llamada de esa forma.

Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta que me llames así, Mia – susurro Pansy algo avergonzada de su actitud un tanto infantil al respecto, no era lógico que se lo tomara tan a pecho pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había considerado la palabra víbora como una expresión despectiva.

¡Oh, vamos! Las víboras son serpientes y tú, Pansy querida, perteneces a la casa de las serpientes ya sea que te guste o no… – alecciono Mia casi riendo ante la infantil actitud de su amiga.

Pansy bufo algo menos mortificada, le alegraba que los ojos de su amiga; aunque muertos, lucieran algo más llenos de vida que hace unos segundos aunque eso fuera a costas de irrumpir en su cabeza.

Detestaba aquel mal habito adquirido de sus días en las filas del mal, era como ella bien decía algo bastante morboso y si uno no estaba aleccionado en las artes de la Legeremancia no podía notarlo salvo como algo incomodo e intrusivo.

Mia se levanto de su cómodo asiento en el sofá que estaba cerca del baño y se acerco a Pansy a quien abrazo cariñosamente, sabía que Pansy no entendía el sentido de su petición, a simple vista esta era bastante descabellada, pero ella tenía sus razones para solicitarle aquel favor, la farsa que intentaba montar se vería más natural si era Pansy quien iba a visitar a la señora Malfoy, en cambio si lo hiciera Theo la cosa podría no pintar tan bien como debía.

Era imperativo que fuera Pansy y no Theodore quien fuera a ver a Narcissa Malfoy, al fin y al cabo hasta antes de la guerra Pansy Parkinson, había sido la novia oficial de Malfoy Junior, y en aquel entonces todo el mundo, incluida la bella y altiva heredera Parkinson, creía que ella sería la próxima señora Malfoy, no Greengrass y su única neurona.

Sería lógico que la ex de Malfoy Junior sintiera compasión de la loca de Narcissa y por eso la fuera a visitar, en aras del cariño que le había tenido al hurón, en cambio si fuera Theodore quien la visitaba no se vería del todo bien, era de publico dominio que Theo y el rubio jamás habían sido íntimos amigos, el idiota de Malfoy solo soportaba a Theo porque el joven era amigo de Pansy, Malfoy siempre había considerado a Theo demasiado serio y parco para considerarlo un amigo, era Zabinni quien siempre había sido su compinche en mil y una cosas que Goyle y Crabbe; por tener el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, no le habían apañado.

Anda Pans, no es tan difícil lo que te pido… solo debes lanzarle un hechizo, luego ella te dará el recuerdo y tú me lo darás para que yo lo pueda ver… - dijo la joven jugando con la corbata de la prefecta de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

¿Y yo que saco con eso, eh? – pregunto la joven pelinegra haciendo suspirar cansinamente a su amiga.

Hacerme feliz, y si eso no es suficiente, no sé que pueda serlo – dijo la castaña poniendo su mejor cara de no romper un plato.

Aun no entiendo que gano yo con eso, Mia –

Oh, vamos… no seas así -

Está bien – concedió la muchacha -, lo hare con la condición de que me cuentes de que va todo este asunto – condiciono Pansy muy pagada de sí misma.

Tienes mi palabra, ahora no sigamos hablando del tema… -

Ok… -

Y no le digas nada a Theo… -

¿Por qué no? –

Porque no es momento de hacerlo, ya se lo diré cuando sepa si mis sospechas son ciertas –

Vale, vale… ¿Cómo para cuándo es que quieres ese dichoso recuerdo? –

Para año nuevo, como máximo… -

_**Play 2 -**___

Pansy no había sido capaz de suavizar la berrinchuda actitud de Theo por el incidente en la habitación de Mia la tarde anterior y él se había negado a dormir con Hermione la noche anterior pretextando tener otros asuntos de índole personal que atender.

¿Cariño, aun estás molesto conmigo? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en el pupitre frente a Theo.

Estaban en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando a que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia y Hermione estaba plácidamente sentada en el pupitre frente a Theo que la miraba ofendido, apoyado en el pupitre de atrás.

No me gusta ser discriminado de esa forma, Mia… - le recordó abrazando la cintura de la joven que solo sonrió pegando su rostro al cuello del muchacho.

Lo sé y lo lamento, pero era una charla de chicas… te habrías incomodado más de solo oír todo lo que Pans y yo conversamos – dijo Hermione contra el cuello del joven, se sentía culpable por mentirle de esa forma tan descarada pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento.

Ajá… - dijo como toda respuesta.

La castaña deposito un tierno beso en el cuello de Theo, era un beso carente de alguna connotación lujuriosa pero logro que el muchacho suspirara complacido ante el gesto de Mia. No podía negarle nada, lo sabía, pero era peor cuando ella adoptaba esa actitud de cachorrito desprotegido. Simplemente se sentía desarmado ante esa faceta vulnerable que le mostraba.

No hagas eso o no seré responsable de mis acciones, Mia – dijo sonriente con un brillo malicioso en los ojos pues observaba a Malfoy apretar los puños con rabia al observar la posición en la que ambos se encontraban.

No quiero que seas responsable de tus acciones – dijo ella juguetonamente con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada como seductora.

No me tientes o no entraras a clase – dijo él acorralándola contra la pared más cercana mientras pasaba un dedo por el abdomen apenas cubierto de la muchacha que gruño incitante.

¿Ah, no? Entonces donde estaré – tentó Hermione pegando su frente a la de Theo que simplemente sonreía socarrón.

Estarás conmigo en algún rincón solitario del castillo pagando por tu atrevimiento – Advirtió en el mismo tono.

Entonces no se diga más, llévame lejos de este salón de clase al fin que no tengo ganas de oír a Lupin hablar de tonterías durante dos largas horas – Pronuncio con fastidio al referirse a su profesor.

Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vámonos – concedió él besando su cuello níveo.

Pansy toma apuntes por nosotros… - ordeno Hermione al tiempo que tomada de la mano de Theo y se alejaba del grupo de alumnos que no cabían en sí de la sorpresa.

Una cosa era que ellos jugaran con las mentes del resto y otra muy diferente era que simplemente se fueran como si nada, confirmándolo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Era mucho el revuelo que habían armado con su corta pero incitante conversación.

La imaginación de la mayoría de los espectadores había trabajado veloz, pensando en todas esas cosas que esos dos harían cuando estuvieran fuera de su vista, considerando que no tenían ningún pudor en demostrarse ante ellos por demás cariñosos y en posiciones sumamente comprometedoras.

Y eran precisamente esos pensamientos los que tenían a Malfoy con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tan tensa que sus dientes rechinaban y amenazaban con romperse de seguir ejerciendo tanta presión. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de furia de solo imaginar las cosas que harían en algún rincón oscuro del castillo.

Granger ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto el rubio colérico, como si fuera el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su interior era un hervidero de veneno.

Theo iba a responder por ella y seguramente diría alguna sandez con el único ánimo de molestar aun más a Malfoy, pero Mia le dirigió una mirada traviesa, cargada de una mal disimulada llamarada de lujuria, indicándole que se callara pues ella manejaría el asunto.

¿Acaso no has escuchado decir a Theo que debo pagar por mi atrevimiento, Malfoy? – soltó burlona al tiempo en que dejaba a Theo atar una de sus manos con su propia corbata.

No puedes simplemente largarte del salón de clases cuando te plazca – siseo a dos escasos metros de la pareja que sonreía autosuficiente, sabiendo que ni él ni el profesor serian capaces de evitar que ellos hicieran lo que les viniera en gana.

Claro que puedo, ¿Acaso ves al licántropo ese que osa llamarse nuestro maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por aquí para impedirme hacer lo que quiera? – pregunto con mucha más prepotencia de la acostumbrada mientras fruncía la cara en una mueca de asco y desprecio – no, por lo tanto me puedo ir si me da la gana y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir –

Si no te quedas le quitare puntos a tu amada casa, leona – escupió rogándole al dios de turno que lo estuviera escuchando que esa amenaza fuera suficiente para evitar que ella se fuera con el imbécil de Nott que seguía sonriendo con malicia, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Haz lo que te dé la gana, Malfoy, yo no voy a seguir esperando al licántropo un segundo más cuando puedo usar mi preciado tiempo en cosas mucho más placenteras e interesantes –

¡Granger quédate donde estas! – chillo Weasley viéndolo todo teñido de escarlata al tiempo en que les cerraba el paso.

¿Quién te crees que eres para darle órdenes a Mia, Weasley? – pregunto Theo usando un tono por demás sombrío y amenazante mientras sostenía su varita en alto – tú un inmundo pobretón traidor de la sangre… -

Mia sonreía con mofa, le causaba gracia que Malfoy pensara que se iría a hacer toda clase de cochinadas con Theo y que Potter y Weasley se sintieran desesperados ante la perspectiva de que sus peores sospechas se confirmaran con el simple hecho de que ella se fuera con Theo del salón de clases.

Pansy reía divertida por lo bizarro de la situación, Greengrass estaba; literalmente, que se jalaba cada uno de sus bien acondicionados y peinados cabellos rubios de ver como un furibundo Malfoy Junior trataba de impedir que Mia se fuera con Theo, mientras Weasley tenía el rostro cubierto de un sudor frio que hacía que su rostro tan rojo como su cabello se tornara más iracundo que el de Malfoy, mientras Potter despotricaba a sus anchas por el retraso del profesor. Longbotton no dejaba de murmurar con Thomas, mientras Brown y Patil cuchicheaban con Lovegood y un pequeño grupo de alumnas de la casa leona.

Solo faltaban la cacatúa, el rey murciélago y el licántropo para que aquello se convirtiera en un culebrón digno de un premio.

No des un solo paso más… - advirtió Potter tanto o más molesto que Malfoy o Weasley, haciendo reír a Theo y a Mia – o te lo impediré aunque sea por las malas -

¿Quién nos lo va a impedir, Potter? ¿Tú, Weasley, Malfoy? – soltó Theo exultante de felicidad.

¡Quítate de en medio, Weasley, no sea que me contagies tu incompetencia y estupidez! – escupió la castaña al tiempo en que Theo le propinaba un poco sutil empujón al pelirrojo.

Mia y Theo cruzaban la puerta del aula de clases cuando un iracundo Malfoy rugía que la casa leona estaba perdiendo treinta puntos igual que la casa bípeda.

Cinco minutos después, un apresurado Lupin hacia su ingreso en el aula, donde el ambiente aun se sentía un poco cargado, el hombre supuso que se debía a su retraso y sin más puso manos a la obra y empezó a llamar lista. Cuando llego al apellido Granger, el salón en pleno bufo de rabia, indignación y admiración por la reciente hazaña de la joven premio anual.

No se moleste en repetir el apellido de esa mujer, la muy descarada se fue con Nott antes de que usted tuviera la amabilidad de llegar – informo Malfoy apretando los dientes de la rabia.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto perplejo el licántropo causando que más de uno empezara a creer que el profesor o bien era sordo o bien un reverendo imbécil.

Eso, Granger y Nott se metieron Morgana sabe en qué oscuro rincón del castillo… - siseo Weasley colérico sintiendo que le ardía la sangre de solo imaginar el amplio repertorio de posibilidades que se cernía en su cabezota.

A hacer cochinada y media – cacareo Brown sonando como una cazadora de brujas de la época de la inquisición

Ese par no tienen ningún respeto por la autoridad – escupió Greengrass igual de escandalizada que Brown y Patil – hacen lo que les viene en gana todo el tiempo porque no tienen quien les ponga un alto, profesor -

Cierra el pico Greengrass, de lo contrario y con la mayor felicidad conocida por el hombre le diré a Theo que deje a Mia a hacer lo que tanto quiere hacer contigo – siseo Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa a espaldas de la rubia que palideció instantáneamente.

_**Play 3 -**___

Theo y Mia se habían refugiado en la Sala de Menesteres, no hacían nada más que fumar despreocupadamente mientras Theo acariciaba los cabellos de Mia con el mismo cuidado y cariño de siempre, ella se dejaba hacer, al fin y al cabo; y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Desde el asunto con la cacatúa se había hecho a la dura, todo lo que se había permitido a si misma fue una tarde de depresión celosamente vigilada por Theo y Pansy, ambos la habían buscado hasta la saciedad en toda la escuela hasta que Theo se vio forzado a ampliar el rango de búsqueda, le daba pánico lo que Hermione hubiera podido ser capaz de hacer a causa de las palabras de McGonagall.

Menuda vieja idiota, después de la guerra y cuando ya no había absolutamente nada que pudieran hacer por Mia venía a preocuparse por lo que podía estar pasándole a la joven.

Tarde, muy tarde estaba llegando su preocupación, cuando en su momento no lo hizo, ni ella ni ningún otro miembro de la famosa Orden del Fénix, todos la habían dejado sola, a merced de esa parva de maniáticos y sus desquiciados planes, le habían dado la espalda cuando más los había necesitado… a _**ella**_, que siempre había dado lo mejor de sí misma con los idiotas de Potter y Weasley, a todas sin importar que tan peligroso o arriesgado pudiera ser.

Nadie la había escuchado cuando ella dijo que algo realmente malo podía pasarles a sus padres por causa de su amistad con el imbécil de Potter, nadie; ni siquiera el viejo loco del director, había hecho algo más que conformarse con proteger la mansión de sus padres en Kensington con simples hechizos protectores y repelentes.

Hechizos tan simples que a la hora más critica habían caído como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes del Snap Explosivo, hechizos que hasta un crio de primer año podía haber puesto y que como tal cayeron sin oponer la más mínima resistencia porque no tenían el nivel de complejidad necesario para proteger a los señores Granger.

En ocasiones pensaba que esa falta de preocupación se debía al origen de sus padres, pues estaba convencida que de ser magos las precauciones para protegerlos abrían sido mayores y no solo esa sarta de idioteces que no sirvieron para nada. Eso solo lograba amargarla más y que su odio creciera más en su interior.

Y después habían sido tan ilusos, simplemente habían aceptado la estúpida y plana excusa que ella ofrecido antes de desaparecer para seguir al ejército de mortífagos del que formo parte. Habían sido tan imbéciles que ni siquiera habían verificado si realmente los Granger habían dejado el país, se habían conformado con la palabra del primer ministro muggle, un pusilánime idiota manipulado por la maldición Imperius que había jurado que todo cuanto Hermione Granger había dicho sobre Stephano y Alejandra Granger era cierto, pues el papá de la castaña y él eran grandes amigos desde la universidad y él conocía a Hermione desde que ella era apenas un proyecto dentro del vientre de su madre, una mujer tan bella como su hija; y que era a su vez hija adoptiva de unos rusos millonarios cuyos dudosos negocios los habían hecho ricos y poderosos a base de rumores nada favorecedores, pero con una educación y cortesía dignas de una princesa de la casa Romanov.

Todo se sumaba para terminar de manera catastrófica para sus padres y para ella misma. Y por donde quiera que se mirase eran muchos los culpables que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera tan trágica y doloras. Por eso ahora que todo mundo ofrecía su ayuda y mostraba una preocupación que no mostraron cuando los había necesitado tanto, se llenaba de más resentimiento.

Sí, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas y ella no se habría visto en la necesidad de convertirse en lo que más odiaba, pero lo cierto era que todos de algún modo la habían orillado a tomar esa decisión que cambio su vida para siempre, si es que se podía llamar vida a seguir en este mundo siendo lo que era ahora.

_La noche anterior por fin había cedido. Le había dado el mejor regalo de navidad a Lord Voldemort, había doblado la rodilla producto de la desesperación que la posibilidad de ver morir a sus padres ahí mismo le había provocado, y se había puesto de rodillas jurándole obediencia ciega y lealtad sin límites al Lord Oscuro a cambio de la vida de sus padres, había dejado que la marca tenebrosa fuera grabada en su piel y de no ser por los cuidados que Narcissa Malfoy le había ordenado a; un pequeño elfo de nombre, Tobby darle no habría pasado de anoche._

_Narcissa acababa de entrar a la habitación que el Señor Tenebroso había ordenado le dieran y la había encontrado cuidadosamente acostada en la amplia cama, medio desnuda y a penas cubierta por una fina y delicada sabana de seda india negra._

_Verla no era nada agradable, esa menuda figura destrozada en más de un sentido en la amplitud de una cama propia de la realeza desentonaba por mucho con la armonía de esa habitación finamente decorada._

_Se retorcía en medio de dolorosos gemidos y suplicas de piedad que no salían de sus labios temblorosos porque no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar, no después de que anoche había gritado hasta quedar completamente afónica. Ya no le quedaba voz, ni fuerzas para seguir gritando, ahora solo gemía como un animal herido y agonizante._

_Granger, abre los ojos – dijo Narcissa dándole pequeñas palmadas en el rostro, la mujer estaba aprovechando que Draco estaba pasando navidad en Hogwarts como el Señor Tenebroso había ordenado, para entrar en la habitación de la muchacha, así no tenían que esconder su presencia en Malfoy Manior_

_Ver la chica en ese estado, le causaba una infinita lastima, jamás se había imaginado que alguien tan endemoniadamente engreído, terco, irritante y sabelotodo pudiera… caer en las garras del Señor Oscuro, negarse a darle gusto al Lord por tanto tiempo como ella lo había hecho y luego; como era de esperarse, simplemente arrodillarse ante ese mestizo loco para salvar a su familia. _

_Esa cría idiota debía amar mucho a sus padres, ella era consciente de que Draco podría hacer lo mismo de estar en los zapatos de la sangre sucia, pero sabía que Draco no tendría la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha tenia para cumplir con lo ordenado por el Lord._

_Granger… Granger, abre los ojos el Lord quiere verte – dijo con fuerza, reponiéndose al asco que le causaba la chica para sacudirla y lograr que ella abriera los ojos. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que ella ardía en fiebre – levántate Hermione, necesitas tomar una ducha fría para que te baje la fiebre o se te freira el cerebro y tus padres no verán un nuevo atardecer – _

_Vale… mis… padres… otro… día… más… el... Lord… - dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, dejando que Narcissa cargara con casi todo su peso y la llevara al lujoso baño de su habitación. _

_Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo poner un pie delante del otro pero debía hacerlo, anoche le había quedado muy claro que a Tom Riddle no le gustaba esperar._

_Paso los siguientes diez minutos bajo el agua helada que parecía cortar su piel al principio, mas después fue un enorme alivio sentir que justamente aquello lograba hacer que el incendio que sentía por todo el cuerpo se apagara definitivamente. _

_Solo cuando Narcissa estuvo completamente segura de que la castaña ya no tenía fiebre abrió la llave del agua caliente y le concedió otros diez minutos de privacidad para que se bañara._

_Cuando Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, Narcissa seguía en la habitación junto a Tobby que traía ropa muggle de diseñador para que la muchacha se pudiera vestir._

_Rápido, Tobby, al Lord no le gusta esperar, tráele un jugo y algo ligero a Granger, necesita comer antes de ver al Lord… - decía la fría voz de Narcissa Malfoy al tiempo en que una pálida y desencajada Hermione Granger la observaba y se preguntaba porque se tomaba tantas molestias con una sangre sucia a la que despreciaba tanto -. No lo hago porque me agrades, lo hago porque el Lord te considera valiosa y por lo tanto no puedes morir en mi casa – aclaro ante lo sonoro de los pensamientos de la muchacha -, apresúrate, el Lord te concede diez minutos más, vístete, desayuna… luego te dará las ordenes que deberás cumplir, regresare para llevarte ante él… – acto seguido cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Hermione totalmente sola._

_¿Qué has hecho, Hermione? – le pregunto al reflejo del espejo._

_Vendiste tu alma al diablo, cariño – le respondió este algo burlón antes de adquirir de nuevo la seriedad propia de un condenado a muerte que está a punto de enfrentarse a su destino. – ahora solo te queda, hacer lo que sea que te manden hacer -_

_Esa imagen en el espejo había perdido toda vida, se veía como si no fuera capaz de reconocerse. Quizás deseando con todo su corazón que así fuera y que todo eso se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta, una más cruel donde esa que creía su pesadilla personal no era más que la constatación de que la vida era injusta y cruel, más allá de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado._

_Se vistió; como Narcissa le había dicho, con los vaqueros de D&G, las zapatillas Converse del mismo color de los vaqueros, el polo y la chaqueta deportiva, todo de diseñador y todo negro, el color del ejercito del mal, cuando terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta deportiva, Tobby aparecía con una bandeja de jugo de naranja, café, té y una ensalada de frutas._

_Gracias – murmuro y el elfo la miro horrorizado, había escuchado a sus amos decir que la chica era rara pero no se imaginó que fuera para tanto, la chica lo trataba como a un igual y no como a un ser inferior que solo existía para servir a los magos y brujas a los que estaba esclavizado._

_Espero que el desayuno sea del agrado de la señorita – dijo el diminuto ser antes de desaparecer con un sonoro plop._

_Hasta entonces no había notado que moría de hambre, pero ni bien el pequeño elfo dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio de roble rojo ella tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo bebió de un solo trago sin importarle el ardor de su afónica garganta._

_Muévete, Granger – canturreo la maniaca voz de Bellatrix, que la observaba divertida desde el quicio de la puerta -, no hagas esperar al Lord si no quieres que yo te de una pequeña lección –_

_Hermione bufo algo mortificada pero le hizo caso a Bellatrix, no quería sentir un solo cruccio más, ya bastante había tenido con la sesión de tortura de la noche anterior, la siguió por los interminables pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a las esplendidas escaleras que las llevarían del segundo nivel; donde se hallaban las habitaciones, hasta el salón donde todos los demás las esperaban._

_Hermione no sabía que esperar de aquella "reunión" con el Lord, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que debía cometer un homicidio para mantener a sus padres con vida, pero no comprendía el por qué de que ese hombre quisiera verla, ¿Qué instrucciones le iba a dar? ¿Acaso anoche no había sido bastante claro al darle sus órdenes después de grabarle la marca tenebrosa en el brazo antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento?_

_Hermione y Bellatrix llegaron al mismo salón de la noche anterior donde había vendido su alma al demonio en persona y el lugar lucia exactamente igual que la noche anterior, no parecía que la luz del sol hubiera asomado para nada al otro lado de las ventanas._

_Granger no pudo reprimir un escalofrió y que su piel se erizara de solo recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese salón la noche anterior. _

_Lucius y Narcissa observaban al Lord sentados en un sofá de dos cuerpos, tensos y algo aprensivos, era evidente que estar ahí no les hacía para nada felices. El Lord acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini perezosamente mientras la serpiente no dejaba de sisear complacida, amenazante, escalofriante._

_Aquí está la sangre sucia, mi señor – canturreo Bellatrix._

_No llames así a nuestra Joya más valiosa, Bella – siseo Lord Voldemort algo contrariado –, ese es un apelativo muy ofensivo para uno de nuestros mortífagos, entre nosotros no debemos ser ofensivos -_

_Lo siento, mi señor – se disculpo a regañadientes inclinando su cabeza con sumisión ante su señor._

_Acércate, Hermione… - dijo Lord Voldemort poniéndole los pelos de punta a Hermione que solo fue capaz de hacer lo que el Señor Oscuro le ordenaba sin agachar la cabeza en ningún momento - altiva y orgullosa, así me gusta… - soltó él al observarla caminar, divertido - pero bueno, vamos a discutir nuestros asuntos y espero que quede muy claro todo lo que voy a decirles… a los tres, ya luego le diré a Severus que nuestro Diamante Negro finalmente se ha unido a nosotros – se hizo un pequeño silencio algo incomodo._

_Los segundos parecían siglos__, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, a penas respiraban, no miraban a nadie, solo estaban en el salón sin mover un solo músculos, esperando a que el Lord hablara. Hermione se esforzaba en mantener sus pensamientos y emociones a raya, necesitaba estar calmada, y mantener la mente en blanco al menos hasta saber que era lo que le esperaba de ahí en adelante._

_Ya que en nuestras filas hay un espía, así como Severus es nuestro espía en el bando enemigo, jamás… y lo digo muy en serio, jamás, llamaran a Hermione por su nombre de pila o su apellido, se referirán a ella como el Diamante Negro, la Joya y en presencia de los demás mortífagos te llamaremos… dime, Hermione ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –_

_Alejandra, mi Lord – se forzó a si misma a decir, ahora que era una más no le quedaba más remedio que llamarlo, Mi Lord, Mi Señor, Amo._

_Aprendes rápido, Granger – murmuro Lucius procurando sonar jovial._

_Es una de las virtudes más resaltantes de Hermione, Lucius – soltó Voldemort igual de mortificado que segundos atrás._

_Claro, mi Lord – se disculpo Lucius asustado causándole gracia a Bellatrix._

_Así que tu madre se llama Alejandra, Hermione… es un nombre muy bello – Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, después de todo ella era hija de dos dentistas de la alta sociedad muggle y estaba acostumbrada a hacer gala de su buena educación y crianza todo el tiempo, no por nada estaba habituada a codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad europea, ministros, embajadores, príncipes, reyes y princesas eran invitados habituales en la mansión de sus padres en Kensington -, y justamente es así como te llamaremos en presencia de los demás mortífagos, no queremos que el espía del bando contrario sepa que la amiga de Potter tomo la decisión más sabia y eligió pasarse a nuestro bando, no sea que en una de esas se le escape esta valiosa información en presencia de Dumbledore o alguno de los miembros de su orden y nuestro plan se venga abajo –_

_Gracias, mi Señor –_

_No me agradezcas… - dijo el Señor Oscuro jovial, como si hablara con su hija – ahora vas a averiguar donde es que están tus amigos e iras a despedirte de ellos, dirás que tu padre ya no quiere que formes parte de esto y regresaras aquí… tienes el día de hoy para atender tus pendientes, te quiero aquí a las seis de la tarde, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento –_

_Sí, mi Lord – _

_Bien, ahora puedes irte, Bella te acompañara hasta la reja, aquí tienes tu varita –_

_Gracias, mi Lord –_

Theo había pasado los últimos veinte minutos observando a Mia perdida en sus pensamientos, y mientras la observaba su angustia crecía cada vez más, otra vez sus ojos lucían inhumanos con esa frialdad destellando en sus pupilas, tan vacios como si le hubieran robado desde hacía mucho la vida. Sus finas facciones se tensaban y dejaban ver esa tristeza tan profunda que la embargaba y atormentaba y eso lo ponía nervioso. Morgana y los demás dioses quisieran que Mia no estuviera dándole más vueltas a las palabras de la cacatúa, eso no le hacía ningún bien y ambos lo sabían.

Atormentarse más por las palabras de esa mujer no era bueno, solo lograba remover su rencor hacia aquellos traidores que ahora se decían preocupados y contrariados por la sombra que había quedado de ella misma después de la guerra.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? – le pregunto cuando la situación se le hizo insostenible. Continuaba con su labor acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, intentando quizás vanamente reconfortarla de algún modo.

Hermione se disponía a contestar cuando el libro del mal apareció, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Theo había sacado el libro de su mochila y por lo visto había estado chismeando con Pansy de Merlín sabe qué.

Esa estúpida busca que la maten – siseo Theo al leer lo que estaba escrito en la página del libro.

¿Qué estúpida busca morir prematuramente? – pregunto ella tomando el libro y dejando a Theo tieso, el muchacho no había tenido de ocultar el motivo de su repentino mal humor – así que la idiota de Greengrass no entiende… ¿Ahora si me dejaras matarla? –

No digas tonterías… no merece la pena que pierdas el tiempo con ella –

¿Por qué no? Ella está diciendo tonterías sobre nosotros y tú lo sabes, no estamos haciendo absolutamente nada malo… - protesto ella airadamente, detestaba que la gente hablara de ellos como si fueran amantes, Pansy, Theo y ella sabían que no había nada más alejado de aquello entre ellos.

Yo lo sé, Pansy lo sabe y tú lo sabes… eso es suficiente, deja que el resto piense lo que quiera, después de todo es divertido jugar con sus mentes – pico él divertido, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola más a él.

Si, lo es… pero no quiero tener la reputación de una ramera como Brown o Patil –

Insisto, cariño, déjalos creer lo que quieran –

Vale… -

Ahora dime en que estabas pensando –

No pienso en nada… solo recuerdo cosas –

¿Qué cosas? –

Cosas, Theo, cosas – se limito a decir antes de perderse de nuevo en esos recuerdos que la atormentaban y que al mismo tiempo la mantenían firme en sus propósitos de venganza.

_**Play 4 -**___

Hermione y Theodore no habían vuelto a aparecer en toda la mañana y Pansy estaba aprovechando el tiempo entre clases que tenia, sabía que sus amigos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres y ahora se dirigía hacia ahí, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la siguiera, especialmente el iracundo Malfoy.

Cerca del lago negro la patrulla joroba se devanaba los sesos, ninguno cavia en sí de la sorpresa; una más en lo que iba del año, Hermione se había mandado cambiar con Nott y solo Dios sabia donde estaban, ni siquiera Potter había sido capaz de dar con ellos, no aparecían en el mapa del merodeador que él y Weasley habían consultado aprovechando una pequeña distracción de Lupin.

El comportamiento de Hermione, su actitud y su pequeña pero calenturienta conversación con el idiota de Nott habían sido suficientes para que después de media infernal hora Lupin se diera por vencido y los dejar hacer lo que les viniera en gana siempre que no armaran un pan demonium en el salón, él parecía tener problemas más graves que lo que Hermione y Nott pudieran hacer.

Aun no me entra en la cabeza que alguien como Hermione esté involucrada con Nott – dijo Neville de la nada y se gano que todo el mundo lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

Esa y Nott están juntos desde después de que termino la guerra, Neville, ¿Acaso no lees el periódico? Todo el mundo lo sabe – contesto Lavender sintiéndose ofendida por la estupidez de Neville.

Sí, pero que gana ella con eso – cuestiono el regordete muchacho.

No sé, pero desde que nos dejo botados a la mitad de la guerra no es la misma ¿Te acuerdas, Ron? – pregunto Potter recordando un episodio en particular.

Como olvidarlo… - escupió Weasley sintiendo que le ardía la boca de estomago.

¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Patil llevada por su eterna necesidad de hacerse en posesión de un buen chisme que esparcir más tarde en compañía de Lavender y su hermana.

Del día en que Hermione nos dejo para irse con sus padres – informo Potter lacónicamente, no quería hablar del tema, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él y Ron iban a tener que hacerlo, las palabras de Hermione aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Hermione ¿Los dejo? ¿A la mitad de la guerra? – quiso saber Lavender muy interesada en el chisme.

Si, dijo que su padre no quería que siguiera formando parte de la guerra porque se iban fuera del país y que ella no podía desafiarlo en ese momento, con la guerra encima – resumió Potter con voz monocorde.

Y se fue… - completo Weasley con la misma entonación en la voz que su amigo.

Más aun después de que Hermione y McGonagall se gritaran a la mitad del pasillo la semana pasada y la castaña terminara al borde del llanto, diciéndole a McGonagall que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. ¿De qué hablaba Hermione? ¿Qué quería decir aquello de que ya todo estaba hecho? ¿Qué quería decir con que ya no había marcha atrás? ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo en que Hermione estuvo fuera del país con sus padres y su regreso a Inglaterra? ¿Cuándo había nacido su relación con Nott y a qué se debía que estuviera con él? Vale, él era uno de los pocos; por no decir el único, Slytherin que nunca se había metido con ella, pero de ahí a tener algo más serio como lo que era evidente que existía entre ellos era simplemente demasiado para él.

Su necesidad por desentrañar cualquier misterio raro lo llevaba a preguntarse una y mil veces que era lo que escondía Hermione, porque sabía que ella escondía algo muy grave e importante.

¿Por qué desde que había regresado de Francia los odiaba tanto? ¿Qué había escuchado o visto sobre ellos en Francia? ¿Por qué Parkinson y toda su superficialidad se habían hecho a un lado para trabar amistad con Hermione? ¿Por qué demonios era que Hermione, Nott y Parkinson eran tan cercanos? A demás estaba el asunto aquel, la paliza que Hermione le había dado a Greengrass ¿Por qué Hermione le había pegado a Daphne Greengrass hasta romperle tres costillas, una muñeca y la clavícula a demás de las múltiples contusiones y golpes que la rubia ex de Malfoy había tenido la semana pasada? No era que él lo lamentara pero si le causaba curiosidad saber que había desatado tal furia en Hermione.

Algo muy grave y cargado de veneno debe haber sido, tú sabes que Hermione es incapaz de hacer algo así solo por gusto – dijo Parvati para asombro de todos los presentes.

Creo querida Parvati que se olvida que Granger fue capaz de hacer que Nott le rompiera las costillas a mi Ro-Ro – aclaro Lavender mortificada, logrando hacer sonrojar a Weasley y a Potter de la vergüenza que aquel incidente aun les causaba.

Porque tu Ro-Ro le pego primero – dijo Seamus muy ufano.

Ella se lo merecía y lo hubiera hecho mil veces más – escupió Weasley furioso -, ella nos llamo invertidos o lo olvidas, Seamus –

Nadie menciono el asunto porque era del conocimiento de todos que aquello aun les daba rabia a Ron y a Harry, era mejor no mortificarlos más con el asunto o algo muy serio podía llegar a pasar, especialmente con el voluble temperamento de Ronald.

_Hermione acababa de aparecerse a unas cuantas calles del número doce de Grimmauld Place, caminaba más por inercia, ese el primer lugar que se le había ocurrido para ir a buscar a sus amigos y aunque sabía que era realmente estúpido ir a buscarlos ahí porque ya los mortífagos y Bellatrix sabían que ese era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y el lugar donde ella y los chicos habían usado como escondite tras la boda de Bill y Fleur, no se le ocurría donde más podían estar._

_Quizá si Kreacher aun estaba ahí, esperando por ellos, ella pudiera sacarle la información necesaria para llegar hasta Harry y Ron, y si contaba con mucha suerte, el elfo accedería a llevarla hasta donde ellos estaban o al menos ante la presencia de Albus Dumbledore en persona._

_Le costaba mucho asimilar los eventos de la noche anterior, antes que ir a ver a sus amigos para dejarlos atrás deseaba asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que sus padres estaban bien, en una pieza, pero no podía, ya Bellatrix le había dicho que sus padres estaban vivos y bien en la medida de lo posible._

_Aun estaba pensando en que mentira les diría, que patraña podía ser lo suficientemente creíble para que la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore la dejaran marchar sin más explicaciones que el hecho de que su padre ya no quería que formara parte de aquella guerra._

_Subió la escalera que llevaba a la puerta delantera de la casa de Sirius y abrió la puerta sintiendo como el peso de sus acciones le pesaba en la espalda, debía asesinarla sin contemplaciones, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a ser capaz de sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por anticipado pues sabía que en el momento en que lo hubiera hecho y todos supieran que había sido ella no solo iría a parar a Azkaban sino que también perdería a sus amigos para siempre._

_Ya los perdiste anoche, Hermione, ya los perdiste anoche – se dijo a si misma mientras atravesaba el pasillo del recibidor – ahora estas sola y debes apañártelas tu solita, por el bien de tus padres -_

_La cortina que cubría el retrato de la señora Black se agitaba suavemente, la mujer estaba dormida eso era evidente sino ya la hubiera insultado a su antojo, la casa lucia tanto o más deshabitada que cuando había alguien por ahí._

_Kreacher – dijo, sin saber que esperar realmente._

_Llamaba la señorita Granger – pregunto el viejo elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia tras haber aparecido frente a ella con un sonoro plop._

_Si… - murmuro ella – por casualidad sabes ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? Anoche en medio de una persecución nos separamos y no logro dar con ellos –_

_Aquello no era del todo una mentira, se habían separado pero no en medio de una persecución, claro que el elfo no necesitaba saber aquello. A demás la palidez que lucía era suficiente para que esa mentira resultara lo suficientemente creíble sin contar con que aun le resultaba difícil sostenerse en pie._

_No, Kreacher no lo sabe, pero Kreacher puede buscarlos si la señorita así lo desea – informo la criatura mirándola esperanzada en que una nueva y emocionante misión le fuera encomendada._

_Te lo agradecería… necesito saber donde están y si están bien – dijo en el instante en que el elfo hacia una profunda reverencia y desaparecía dejándola aun apoyada en las escaleras._

_Paso las siguientes dos horas ahí, sentada, encogida, perdida en sus más oscuros pensamientos, sin saber qué más podía hacer, solo era capaz de hilvanar la mentira que les diría a sus amigos, una mentira decente y que sonara lo más cercana a la realidad posible, no podía decirles a sus amigos lo que había hecho porque no solo ellos no lo comprenderían sino que la juzgarían con demasiada dureza y aunque se lo mereciera era lo último que quería._

_La espera empezaba a hacérsele insoportable, eran casi las once y media de la mañana y Kreacher aun no aparecía con noticias sobre el paradero de Harry y Ron, sentía que las paredes a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, tenía la impresión de que alguien la observaba, la vigilaba, la asechaba y se sentía perseguida, tanto que termino preguntándose si era así como iba a vivir el resto de su vida, navegando entre la paranoia y el miedo a ser descubierta, suspiro agotada y acongojada._

_Subió las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Sirius, aun lucia tan desordenada como el día en que ella y los muchachos habían entrado, pero algo que en aquel entonces no había observado llamo poderosamente su atención, un fino y elegante encendedor de oro con un león en alto relieve brillaba medio escondido entre unos papeles viejos, se acerco y al lado del encendedor encontró una cajetilla de cigarrillos._

_Ella, como buena hija de dentistas que era, no era muy dada a padecer de ningún vicio que no fuera la lectura, pero se había fumado más de un cigarrillo a escondidas de sus padres y amigos, desde año pasado, cuando sin proponérselo volvió a ver a Viktor Krum en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix y el húngaro le enseño a hacerlo, y reconocía que solo había fumado en momentos de gran estrés y tensión mental y emocional como ahora, lástima que ni bien tomo un cigarrillo con la intensión de prenderlo este se deshizo en sus manos. Bufo mortificada y se encamino escaleras abajo, llego a la cocina donde encontró pergamino y pluma, escribió un escueto._

_**Regreso en diez minutos, fui a caminar, espérame no tardare mucho.**_

_**Hermione **_

_Ni Kreacher ni sus amigos necesitaban saber que iría a por unos cigarrillos, después de todo ninguno sabia que fumaba y era mejor que ese pequeño detalle se mantuviera en secreto. Salió de la casa y camino varias calles hacia el sur, hasta dar con un pequeño mini market donde compro una cajetilla de cigarrillos de canela; sus favoritos, y un paquete de caramelos de limón._

_Cuando regreso a la casa Kreacher aun no había llegado y ella empezaba a desesperarse, cuatro cigarrillos después. _

_La una de la tarde… su estomago reclamaba algo de comida pero ella prefería ignorarlo y seguir fumando sin parar, sus nervios estaban destrozados, se sentía exhausta y nerviosa, caminando en círculos en la biblioteca de aquella casa, ningún libro llamaba su atención, había hojeado varios textos sobre historia sin lograr concentrarse e iba a empezar a prenderle fuego a una vieja pira de pergaminos cuando Kreacher por fin, apareció sonriente, logrando arrancarle un grito de pánico que a penas y fue capaz de evitar._

_Kreacher, los encontró. Señorita Granger – informo el elfo ufanamente –. El amo y su amigo pelirrojo están escondidos en la cabaña donde el hermano mayor del chico Weasley y su esposa la francesa viven… esa desagradable francesa casi rosea a Kreacher con insecticida para Doxys… Kreacher no regresara allá jamás –_

_Gracias, Kreacher, te debo una… puedes regresar a tus obligaciones en Hogwarts yo iré a verlos – dijo ella dándole una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano izquierda._

_Kreacher no sabía que la señorita fumaba, Kreacher debería decírselo al amo Harry… fumar es malo para la salud… fumar fue lo que mato a la ama Black… la señorita debería dejar el cigarrillo si desea llegar a vieja… - murmuraba el elfo sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_No se lo digas a Harry, prometo que lo dejare… encontré estos cigarrillos en la habitación de Sirius y los nervios me estaban matando – eso era parcialmente cierto -, empezaba a cansarme de dar vueltas como un murciélago por toda la casa –_

_El elfo hizo una mueca de contrariedad, pero acepto guardar el secreto de Hermione, pues ella le acaba de dar su palabra de que dejaría ese horrendo vicio._

_Hermione agradeció una vez más la discreción del elfo y desapareció con rumbo a la casa de Bill y Fleur, ambos vivían en una cabaña cerca al mar, el lugar no era difícil de ubicar y con las prisas y los nervios no necesitaba de darle más explicaciones a Kreacher, mientras él supiera menos, mejor seria para él._

_Se despediría de sus amigos e iría a ver a sus padres antes de volver a la mansión Malfoy, su nuevo lugar de residencia. _

_A la mañana siguiente empezaría su entrenamiento en Artes Oscuras y de ahí en adelante ya no habría marcha atrás, bueno, ya no había marcha atrás desde el momento en que ella se había arrodillado ante su nuevo dueño._

_Camino desde la playa donde había aparecido hasta el acantilado en el que se encontraba la casa de Bill y Fleur, sentía sobre sus espaldas el peso de la traición y la culpa, a cada paso de daba se condenaba mas en ese infierno personal. _

_Atravesó las protecciones de la cabaña aun fumando su cigarrillo de canela, el mismo que soltó en el preciso instante en que Bill, Fleur, los gemelos, Harry y Ron aparecían por la puerta principal varita en mano, apuntándole directo al corazón._

_Identifícate – ordeno la calmada voz de Bill, sus ojos azules brillaban con una inquietante mezcla de desconfianza y tranquilidad; tal vez por al fin saber de ella, tal vez por no estar seguros de que realmente fuera ella._

_Aquella voz calmada y la expresión en el rostro de Bill fueron suficientes para que Hermione sintiera; por primera vez en su vida, como el odio comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. _

_El idiota de Lupin no la había escuchado cuando debió hacerlo y el estúpido viejo lo de Dumbledore se había conformado con poner unas protecciones más débiles que una hoja de parra al viento para proteger a sus padres, ojala pudiera decirles a los que estaban ahí presentes sobre lo que se había visto forzada a hacer la noche anterior, pero desgraciadamente, no podía, no si deseaba que sus padres continuaran con vida._

_A partir de ahora debía ser muy cuidadosa, debía decir la mentira más convincente que hubiera dicho en toda su vida sin dejar de lucir mortificada, agotada y pálida, al fin que ya había decidido que mentira contar sin sonar excesiva o cercanamente mentirosa._

_Soy Hermione Granger, miembro del Ejercito de Dumbledore… - dijo sonando cansada, sin apartar sus ojos miel de los azules de Bill, era fundamental que desde el principio todos los presentes le creyera, él más que Harry y Ron – el dia de tu boda te dije que el amor en los tiempos de guerra no era algo seguro pero que si esto era lo que querías yo te deseaba lo mejor –_

_Bajen sus varitas muchachos… es Hermione – afirmo el joven mago con firmeza, efectivamente Hermione le había dicho que no era seguro amar a nadie en tiempos de guerra, pero que si él amaba a Fleur ella les deseaba lo mejor, aunque él sabía que detestaba a Fleur._

_Todos suspiraron aliviados, Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre Hermione, quien se dejo hacer sin mover un solo musculo, y afuera por lo adolorido de su cuerpo o por encontrarse demasiado perdida para ser capaz de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. _

_¿Estás bien? – pregunto Harry mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin quitarle la mano del hombro, sin duda sus ojos reflejaban el más absoluto alivio y mientras evaluaba su estado la preocupación se había hecho presente en su semblante. _

_Harry y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti… pensábamos que esos maniáticos iban a matarte a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran… estábamos preparando una estrategia para ir a rescatarte – soltó Ronald atropelladamente, como si intentara justificarse de algún modo._

_Ella solo los observaba, evidentemente mortificada y cansada, pero sin soltar una sola palabra. Su instinto le decía que ya nunca más podría confiar en ellos, había algo raro en la mirada de Ronald y la postura de Harry, algo le decía que no estaban siendo totalmente honestos con ella, algo se había roto irremediablemente entre ellos… pero no sabía qué era exactamente, solo sabía que ese algo ya no estaba ahí._

_Se alejo de Harry y Ronald un paso, solo uno y dirigió su mirada miel hacia los demás y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, miserable, una vil traidora. Pero no había marcha atrás, ya no tenía más remedio que continuar y atenerse a las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado con tal de salvar a sus padres._

_Solo dejo que la inundara esa tristeza, que todo el dolor que había pasado horas antes se colaran hasta lo más profundo de su ser, para mostrar todo el pesar que sentía por cada por de su piel, tomo aire con cansancio, como si incluso eso le representara un gran esfuerzo._

_En definitiva algo se había roto, ella misma se sentía destrozada como si su cuerpo hubiera sido cortado en ínfimos trozos dejando solo desechos. Se obligo a si misma continuar porque sabia que no tenia salida, porque sabía que si dudada aun que fuera un poco todo se vendría abajo, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar, había mucho en juego, demasiado._

_Los iba a dejar en el momento más crítico para la causa, pero debía asegurar la vida de sus padres ante todo, aunque eso significara traicionarlos a todos pero principalmente a sí misma. _

_Necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo procurando sonar abatida, con la mirada triste y llena de aflicción._

_Claro… pero primero dinos ¿Cómo lograste escapar? La mansión Malfoy es una fortaleza – dijo Harry evitando mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo en que entraban a la casa de Bill y Fleur._

_Dentro, una pequeña parte de la orden estaba reunida, pero no estaban apretujados como era de esperarse, seguramente un hechizo extensible evitaba ese pequeño inconveniente. Todos los presentes; Tonks, Snape, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood y otros más, la observaban divididos entre el alivio de verla en una pieza y viva y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a decir._

_Hermione - llamo Tonks tras varios minutos de silencio –, ¿Estás bien? –_

_Si dentro de lo que cabe, Tonks – escupió diciéndose a si misma que su voz no debía sonar así de fría y filosa, debía controlarse o echaría todo a perder._

_¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tonks aprensiva, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían que la bruja no le sonreía cuando la veía._

_Se acabo… me voy – escupió a quemarropa, dejando fluir sus palabras con lentitud._

_¿Qué? – dijo Luna asombrada abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como si le acabaran de decir que los nuggles no existían._

_¿Cómo? – replico Fred totalmente arrancado de su presente, quizás sería más apropiado decir que esas palabras lo volvieron a la realidad como un chorro de agua helada._

_¿De qué hablas? – escupió Oliver Wood sin comprender tal locura._

_¿Qué quieres decir con que se acabo? – pregunto Ron molesto, él era consciente que lo de anoche ameritaba que ella se fuera pero no lograba comprenderlo, su mente se negaba a admitir algo como eso._

_¿Cómo que se acabo? – Pregunto Harry sin saber que hacer o decir, la miraba incrédulo como esperando que de un momento a otro les diría que era una broma – Hermione, no puedes irte, estamos muy cerca de acabar con él, solo un par de horrocruxes más y todo se habrá acabado, lo habremos vencido –_

_Lo sé, Harry, pero… - _

_Pero ¡¿Qué?! – chillo Ronald furioso interrumpiéndola._

_Esto ya no depende de mí… - dijo esforzándose al máximo por cerrar su mente, Snape estaba intentando; por todos los medios, irrumpir en su cabeza._

_¿Cómo que no depende de ti? – cuestiono Ronald despeinándose desesperado, no podía creer los que estaba escuchando._

_No podía ser que Hermione les estuviera diciendo sin más que se iba, que se había acabado para ella. Tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa para que eso pasara y él; Ronald, necesitaba saber cual era esa razón a la voz de ya, no es que se distinguiera por su paciencia._

_Si, esto ya no depende de mí, mis padres… - dijo Hermione tragando espeso, sintiendo que las manos empezaban a sudarle tanto como la espalda – mi padre… él… él ya no… ya no quiere que forme parte de esto –_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué tu padre ya no quiere que formes parte de esto? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, tú eres parte de esto! ¡Eres una bruja! – chillo George colérico, se parecía mucho más de lo que creía a su hermano menor cuando se ponía así - ¡Estamos a la mitad de una guerra, no puedes simplemente venir y decir que se acabo, que te vas! ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? -_

_Ya lo sé, George, no soy estúpida… pero te repito que esto ya no depende de mí. Es mi padre y no puedo desafiarlo, no después de lo que paso anoche, lo lamento –_

_Harry y Ronald se miraron el uno al otro, asustados, preguntándose en silencio, que tanto sabía Hermione de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. _

_Hermione, nosotros… no… - tartamudeaba Harry casi paralizado por el miedo._

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso anoche en la mansión Malfoy… - explico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta deportiva que usaba._

_Entonces… - quiso saber Ronald, aun sin saber a qué se refería Hermione cuando decía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada que ver con lo de la mansión Malfoy y la noche anterior._

_Anoche mis padres sufrieron un atentado, mi madre está en el hospital con varios huesos rotos… en cuanto le den de alta, mis padres y yo no iremos a Francia, mi padre está siendo designado como embajador en París y quiere que vaya con ellos –_

_No entiendo… sería tan amable de explicarse mejor, señorita Granger – pidió Snape de mala gana._

_Use el Revelum Malorum y el Expecto Malorum… necesitaba estar segura de que nada les iba a pasar cuando salieran de la casa – explico atropelladamente, se estaba pegando a la verdad hasta cierto punto, porque era cierto que había usado esos dos hechizos sobre sus padres -, llevo parte de este año con una moneda dentro de mis zapatos… esa moneda esconde el Expecto y es así como supe lo del atentado a mis padres –_

_¿Cómo pudo pasar? – pregunto Bill devanándose los sesos para encontrar una forma de que semejante cosa hubiera podido pasar._

_No lo sé, pero sé que hay magia negra involucrada, la policía muggle no ha encontrado nada que revele que los frenos reamente se vaciaron y cuando se lo dijeron a mi padre, él supo que esto tenía que ver conmigo, Harry y la guerra… cuando llegue al hospital mi padre estaba furioso y me grito delante de todo el mundo que se había acabado, que lo de andar jugando a la heroína se había acabado y que todos nos iríamos a Paris… me voy en dos horas, he estado buscándolos toda la mañana y solo cuando no se me ocurrió nada más fui a Grimmauld Place con la esperanza de encontrarlos ahí, pero cuando no los encontré, llame a Kreacher y le pedí que él los buscara, es así como llegue hasta aquí –_

_Hermione, eres mayor de edad tanto en el mundo muggle como aquí, en el mundo mágico, tus padres no pueden obligarte a hacer nada – dijo Harry tratando de razonar con su amiga._

_Lo sé, Harry, pero entiende mi posición en este asunto… ahora no puedo desafiar a mi padre, él está furioso y con justa razón… - dijo atropelladamente, sonando extremadamente convincente – cuando le dije que no volvería a la escuela para irme a buscar horrocruxes y poder acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, le jure que nada malo les iba a pasar a él o a mamá… use el argumento de que al ser él un alto funcionario del gobierno muggle que esta con el actual primer ministro, nada de esto iba a pasarles… les garantice que estarían protegidos por magia y los muggles, pero me equivoque y todos lo sabemos, papá, él ya no quiere saber nada de todo este asunto, ni de magia, ni de magos oscuros que amenazan ambos mundos, ni de guerras sangrientas o la posibilidad de que yo no vuelva a casa jamás –_

_Pero… - dijo Ronald sintiéndose perdido._

_Si Hermione se iba justo ahora, iban a perder al cerebro del equipo y él y Harry se quedarían a ciegas en una búsqueda que ya era mucho muy complicada por sí sola. Tenía que haber una forma de que Hermione no se fuera, debía haber algo que ellos pudieran hacer o decir para convencer a Stephano Granger de que no se llevara a Hermione._

_Pero nada, Ronald, ya lo intente todo… intente razonar con papá y él no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Cuando le dije que venía a verlos, volvió a decírmelo… nos vamos en dos horas – tenía que sostenerle la mirada a sus amigos o ellos se darían cuenta de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, debía mantenerse tranquila, Snape aun intentaba saber que estaba escondiendo y los demás no le quitaban los ojos de encima -. Ya estoy inscrita en una secundaria anglosajona muggle, voy a terminar la secundaria ahí y si esto se calma lo suficiente podre volver… el ministro muggle está al tanto de que yo soy bruja y amiga tuya, así que esta transfiriendo a mi padre para protegerlos, lo lamento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer esta vez, perdóname Harry, pero esta vez estoy atada de pies y manos –_

_Debe haber una forma… - dijo Harry aferrándose como una garrapata a la idea de que algo debían poder hacer para evitar que esa desgracia sucediera._

_No, Harry, no la hay… - dijo Bill para asombro de todos -, si Hermione dice que es una orden de su padre, es porque así es, Hermione jamás nos mentiría, a demás tiene razón, en este momento no es una buena idea que desafié a sus padres, lo mejor para ella es irse -_

_A nadie le gustaba como pintaba la cosa, pero todos debían admitir que Hermione tenía razón, la situación para ella y sus padres era demasiado comprometida y la muchacha ya había toreado de más al destino siguiendo a Harry y a Ron en su travesía por los horrocruxes._

_Sin embargo, señorita Granger, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo logro usted escapar? – pregunto Snape._

_Con la ayuda de un pequeño elfo llamado Tobby, que es de la misma idea de Dobby… quiere ser libre – __**"Te estás volviendo buena… mentirosa", le susurro su conciencia con enorme decepción**__ – él me ayudo a escapar… me saco hasta las afueras de la mansión y me dejo ahí, tuve que rogarle para que me ayudara pero accedió –_

_El silencio que se instalo en el lugar era agrio, cargado de asombro, terriblemente incrédulo pero lleno de certeza. Todos confiaban en Hermione y su palabra, sabían que ella sería incapaz de decir una mentira tan grande para desertar, esa simplemente no era su naturaleza, por lo tanto ella no estaba mintiendo._

_Lo siento, de verdad, lo lamento, Harry, créeme que si pudiera no te haría esto pero no puedo hacer nada – dijo, en ese momento recordó algo que había escuchado decir la noche anterior, algo que Lucius y Bellatrix habían mencionado muy quitados de la pena, mientras el Lord grababa la marca tenebrosa en su brazo -. Sin embargo, hay una última cosa que puedo hacer por ti antes de irme… anoche escuche a Malfoy Senior comentar con Lesstrange… ellos dijeron que hay un horrocrux escondido en la bóveda de Lesstrange y su marido, no dijeron que era pero creo que nuestras sospechas sobre lo que puede ser son ciertas y esta dentro de la bóveda, si logran entrar a la bóveda podrán estar más cerca de acabar con él –_

_Cuídate, Hermione – dijo Ronald estirando la mano para estrechar la de su amiga._

_Te voy a echar de menos, cuídate y no te pierdas – le pidió Harry cuando fue su turno de despedirse de su amiga._

_Cuando Hermione salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa sabia que la suerte estaba echada, que su vida jamás seria la misma y que ella era una traidora, con justificación o sin ella, una traidora._

Malfoy no paraba de despotricar en contra de Nott y Granger, tanta era su rabia que Zabinni ya sentía que le iba a reventar el cerebro de la rabia. Hace escasos días había visto a Granger desmoronarse y de no ser por la; siempre, inoportuna aparición de Nott, él ya habría hecho lo que Snape le había pedido ni bien se inicio el año y todos se percataron del enorme cambio operado en la garrapata con ínfulas de gran dama en que se había convertido esa odiosa sangre sucia.

¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Pareces una fiera enjaulada y me estas mareando, Draco – dijo Zabinni más harto que nunca.

Llevaba buen rato viendo como Malfoy iba y venía a lo largo de su sala de premio anual, mientras el rubio gruñía y murmuraba por lo bajo, Morgana sabe que. Estaba harto de esa obsesión que su amigo tenia con el idiota de Nott y Granger. ¿Qué le importaba a Draco Malfoy si Nott y Granger eran amantes, novios, amigos con derecho a roce o qué también? ¿Por qué cojones estaba tan obsesionado con ese par? Y no solo su amigo sino también Snape ¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos? ¿Por qué tanto interés en la relación que podía unir a Granger con Nott y Parkinson? ¿Cómo diablos fue que Pansy olvido su aversión y asco hacia Granger?

Me importa una mierda si estas o no mareado, Zabinni – rugió el rubio fuera de sus cabales, esa mujer y su marido lo tenían harto, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No te las agarres conmigo, no es culpa mía que Nott se esté tirando a Granger – siseo Zabinni cómodamente recostado en un pequeño diván negro a la mitad de la sala de premios anuales -, así como tampoco es mi culpa que Parkinson sea tan amiga de Granger –

No hables de lo que no sabes ¿Acaso a ti te consta que Nott se esté acostando con Granger? – escupió Malfoy tratando de convencerse de lo imposible, que Granger no era amante de Nott.

Pero tú, ¿Eres idiota o solo te haces al imbécil por deporte? Todo Gryffindor sabe que Nott pasa todas las noches con Granger, salvo una que otra excepción, es decir cuando se pelean, lo cual para tu información, mi querido Draco, no sucede a menudo – informo Zabinni, sabiendo que todo lo que él decía Malfoy ya lo sabía – la última pelea de ese par, fue justamente ayer -

¡Cállate! – soltó un berrinchudo Malfoy.

No actúes como si tuvieras cinco años, ¿Quieres? – pidió Zabinni sintiendo que su paciencia se escapaba por la ventana junto con su buen humor.

Y vuelvo a preguntar, Zabinni ¿Acaso a ti te consta que Granger se acueste con Nott? ¿Has sido tu la sabana, el colchón o algo por el estilo? – escupió Malfoy más molesto aun.

Es obvio que Granger y Nott son amantes… y lo es, desde el momento en que pasan todas las noches juntos y McGonagall ha prohibido que Nott o Granger entren en la sala común de Gryffindor durante el horario de clases – filósofo Zabinni con un tono de jovial exasperación.

Nadie sabe cómo demonios es que Nott entra a la sala común de Gryffindor, Zabinni – bufo Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo – y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? Que yo recuerde no te he contado nada –

Siempre hay formas de obtener un poco de información sobre nuestro querido Nott y sus pasos dentro del territorio de los leones –

Malfoy y Zabinni pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos discutiendo sobre la información que Zabinni poseía sobre Parkinson, Nott y Granger. Solo se dieron por vencidos en sus múltiples teorías y conclusiones cuando el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó.

Bueno yo no sé tú, Malfoy, pero tanto discutir sobre si Nott y Granger hacen o no un menage a trua con Parkinson me ha dado hambre… me voy a comer – informo el moreno poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Malfoy bufo mortificado pero siguió a su amigo rumbo al Gran comedor donde para variar, Nott y sus mujeres estaban cómodamente sentados en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todo el mundo los miraba con cara de apestados.

Mia, Theo y Pansy discutían sobre la que sería su siguiente víctima. No sería nada elaborado según ellos mimos habían acordado, solo algo que pasaría como un accidente producto de la eterna falta de atención de su víctima.

Ya te digo que esa idiota no se va a dar cuenta de nada – dijo Pansy con mofa.

Si, bueno es demasiado confiada para dudar de alguien – Un brillo malicioso centello en los ojos de Mia dándoles un poco de vida, quizás solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para causarles cierto escalofrió incluso a sus amigos.

Aun no entiendo porque la has elegido a ella Mia. – Dijo con monotonía Nott mientras jugaba con su comida.

Es simple Nott, ella es como su hermana, su protegida y de alguna manera fue mi remplazo, lastimar a esa lunática es como lastimar al mismísimo Potter.

Hermione fijo su vista en la mesa vecina donde una despistada rubia comía despreocupadamente, su apariencia era la misma, esa ridícula forma de vestir, ese par de rábanos usados de pendientes, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto indefinido.

¿Y qué haremos entonces? - Pregunto divertida por el inicio del juego Pansy.

Atormentarla como lo hicimos con el inepto de Neville. –Explico con cierto fastidio la castaña.

No creo que alguien como ella le asuste escuchar voces amenazándola, esta tan loca que quizás se ponga a platicar con su almohada. –Repuso Theo riendo de la falta de cordura de la rubia.

En eso tiene razón Theo, Lunática en un caso poco común será difícil conseguir asustarla o amedrentarla con algo.

Les aseguro que no será difícil. – Dijo llena de suficiencia Mia. – Solo es necesario encontrar su punto débil.

¿su punto débil? –Pregunto Pansy levantando la ceja interesada.

Incluso ella que parece no tomarse nada en serio, tiene una debilidad de la que podemos sacar provecho.

¿Y cuál es esa debilidad, Mia?

Su madre. –Contesto la castaña mientras sus ojos se oscurecían ante la sola mención de esa mujer.


	15. Theo's Jealousy and The Alquimist Market

15. Theo's Jealousy and The Alquimist Market

_**Lamento la demora, pero las usas de mi inspiración me habían abandonado y solo ahora han querido; después de mucho rogarles, dejarse conquistar para regresar a mi lado.**_

_**Nuevo cap. Mia pierde nuevamente los nervios, Snape y McGonagall no pueden más y a Mia le importa bien poco que así sea. También habrá un ligeramente agitado viaje a Londres.**_

_**La infaltable Banda Sonora:**_

_**Play 1: One Republic – All The Right Moves -**_

_**Play 2: Eminem – Lose Yourself -**_

_**Play 3: Daughtry – What About Now? -**_

_**Play 4: Nino Rato – Speak Softly Love (love theme from The Godfather) -**_

_**Gracias por seguir aquí, esperando pacientemente a que mi cerebro colabore. Como siempre, dejen sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y sino solo pónganme entre sus favoritos, mil gracias.**_

_**Play 1 -**___

Vamos, Mia, no seas tan cuadriculada… - murmuro Pansy mientras buscaba con la mirada al murciélago de Snape.

La poción de Snape es nuestra mejor opción y tú lo sabes… - cuchicheo Theo por lo bajo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mia que no despegaba los suyos del misterioso libro que leía con tanto interés – salvo, claro, que te estén entrando alguna clase de escrúpulos sobre todo este asunto –

¡Por Dios santo, lo que hay que escuchar! – siseo Mia por lo bajo, tanto que por un instante Theo y Pansy se quedaron mirando asombrados, creyendo que tenían una alucinación conjunta.

Estaban en la sala de estudios avanzando algunos deberes; como casi todas las tardes desde que Mia la emprendió a golpes contra Greengrass, bajo la concienzuda y atenta mirada de algún maestro. El _afortunado_ de esa tarde había sido el buen profesor Severus Snape que en ese momento se divertía atormentando a un minúsculo grupo de niños de Gryffindor de segundo año, ante la indignación de la patrulla joroba en pleno y el total desinterés de Mia; y sus amigos, que ni siquiera mostro algún interés en defender a esos niños de las socarronas e hirientes burlas y criticas del adorable maestro de pociones.

Theo y Pansy habían pasado buena parte de la tarde poniéndose al día con sus deberes retrasados de Herbologia e Historia de la Magia mientras intentaban convencer a Mia de que su punto de vista era el mejor, porque era la única opción que tenían a su entera y completa disposición.

Mia por su parte, había pasado la tarde con los ojos pegados a un casi bíblico tomo de Morgana sabe qué, mientras a ratos jugaba con su pluma en un intento por relajar la mente lo suficiente como para barajar opciones y poner sobre la balanza los pros y los contras de lo que leía. Era algo digno de admirar la manera fría y calculadora en la que sopesaba sus opciones, buscando aquellas que en el proceso pudieran causaran mayor daño en su objetivo.

Mia, ¿Has escuchado siquiera media palabra de lo que Pansy y yo te estamos diciendo? – pregunto un mortificado Theo.

Si – fue la monosilábica respuesta de Hermione, quien copiaba algo en un pergamino aun sin levantar la vista del libro, demasiado entretenida para perder el tiempo en contestar algo más.

¿Y…? - trato de animar Pansy, pensando que quizá si la presionaba un poco podría obtener una respuesta que le resultara satisfactoria y que fuera algo más que los gruñidos y monosílabos que le habían sonsacado hasta entonces.

¿Y qué? – pregunto Hermione de manera retórica, con el mismo tono agrio que utilizaba Snape para dirigirse a Longbotton; esa mezcla a medio camino entre el fastidio y el desdén.

¡¿Qué no vas a decir algo?! – escupió Theo tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para no empezar a gritar en esos momentos, por que conforme avanzaba la tarde era más y más difícil lograr mantenerse tranquilo ante la insufrible actitud de Mía.

Finalmente después de más de tres horas de leer y hacer una que otra; eventual, anotación en un pedazo de pergamino, Hermione levanto la vista y miro a Theo sin una expresión legible en el rostro, como si no llevaran horas en ese juego de tira y afloja que tenía a los prefectos de Slytherin de los nervios.

Ya saben lo que pienso del asunto… - no había un solo rastro de la; ya, usual ira o impaciencia en la voz de Mia cada que escuchaba lo que Theo o Pansy tenían que decir sobre el asunto de Lovegood, esta vez solo había calma y eso era un pésimo augurio en cualquier idioma conocido por el hombre, pues era como presenciar esa misma calma que presagia los huracanes que arrasan con pueblos enteros en pocos minutos antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar – ambos – agrego en cuanto noto que Pansy tenía intenciones de decir algo.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan terca? Es lo mejor que tenemos y tú lo sabes – casi chillo Pansy sin importarle llamar la atención de más sobre ellos.

Pero sin duda fue una mala idea cuando logro que la mirada hasta esos momentos indiferente de Mía, mostrara un brillo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

No, lo único que sé es que es lo mejor que ustedes dos tienen porque carecen de la amplitud de mente necesaria para apelar a la curiosidad y buscar más allá de las paredes de la biblioteca de esta pocilga a la que todos llaman escuela – dijo Mia procurando recordar por qué no podía, ni debía levantar la voz con Snape tan cerca de ellos, pero era una tarea difícil dado que Pansy estaba logrando crispar aún más, sus ya afectados nervios.

A unas cuantas sillas de distancia Potter y sus amigos observaban la discusión del trío catástrofe, divididos entre la diversión de verlos pelear de manera tan acalorada por primera vez; en público, desde que inicio el año y la perplejidad que ese pequeño exabrupto causaba.

En la mesa de al lado Zabinni trataba de recordar cómo era que se cerraba la boca mientras a su lado un maquiavélico Malfoy se sobaba las manos bajo la mesa, anticipando que si el lio era lo suficientemente grande como para causar más de un problema él podría tomar ventaja del asunto y así acercarse a esa insoportable sangre sucia aspirante a gran dama de sociedad que era Granger.

Entonces… asumo que tienes algo mucho mejor entre manos – escupió un dolido Theo, a punto de perder los papeles por completo, en ocasiones la terquedad de Mia era simplemente suficiente para sacar hasta a un santo de quicio.

Será mejor que no hayas insinuado que soy estúpida, leona – siseo una iracunda Pansy al tiempo en que se reclinaba sobre la mesa para observar de cerca a su amiga mientras la amenazaba con la sola mirada.

Y si así fuera, ¿Qué harías al respecto, víbora? – dijo Mia sin quitar una casi despectiva sonrisa de superioridad de sus labios.

Te sacare los ojos, Granger – soltó Pansy completamente fúrica, más aun cuando Mia soltó una fría carcajada al tiempo en que recargaba la espalda en la silla que ocupaba.

Querrás decir que lo vas a intentar, Parkinson… por si no lo recuerdas soy mejor duelista que tú. De hecho, soy incluso mejor que el idiota de Potter o el querido profesor Snape – canturreo la malévola voz de Mia al tiempo en que terminaba de hacer anotaciones en el mismo pedazo de pergamino de hace unos instantes.

El jaleo que toda esa pequeña pelea estaba causando, era tal que algunos ya se disponían a hacer correr el chisme de que Granger y sus amigos habían peleado terminando con su amistad, otros cantaban victoria creyendo que al fin se verían libres de los abusos y desplantes de esos tres idiotas que se creían dueños, amos y señores del castillo, sin embargo, los más sensatos sabían que ese tipo de 'fricciones' eran parte de cualquier relación filial en esta vida.

La posibilidad de que una tan inusitadamente incondicional amistad como esa, entre personas tan distintas entre sí, se rompiera era tan remota que resultaba mucho más fácil ganar una apuesta de Quidditch aunque la apuesta fuera de uno sobre mil.

¡Basta!... las dos – ordeno Theo poniéndose de pie para obligar a Pansy a sentarse – Pansy, siéntate… ¡Ahora! – acoto de forma tajante no dando oportunidad a que fuera desobedecido.

Yo no empecé… - murmuro una berrinchuda Pansy sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una indolente Mia, que no perdía el reto en su mirada altanera.

Claro que si – soltó la joven premio anual mirando con perversa diversión a sus amigos -, insinuaste que te había llamado estúpida – sus ojos miel brillaban llenos de maldad, la misma maldad que se colaba en su voz – y aunque quizá no estés muy lejos de la verdad en este momento, yo jamás te restregaría en la cara lo parecida a Brown que puedes llegar a ser, querida. Eso no es de amigos… - termino aquello con una sonrisa venenosa.

¡Mia, es suficiente! Cuida tu lenguaje – le ordeno Theo con el mismo tono que había utilizado su padre con ella en las escasas ocasiones en las que había tenido un capricho que le había sido negado.

Hermione rodo los ojos con auténtica frustración y suspiro tratando de encontrar un poco de esa paciencia que aparentemente había decidido huir por la ventana, quizá más tarde se disculparía con Pansy, quizá más tarde la atormentara un poco más solo para desfogar su propia frustración ante la estupidez generalizada en el castillo.

Pero ahora simplemente le era imposible no sacar de esa manera parte de su malestar, estaba harta y exhausta de todo eso.

Teniendo como una compañía de su frustración a su sed de venganza y sus ansias de salir de ese mugroso castillo cuanto antes y sin mirar atrás, sin importar las consecuencias.

Vale, es suficiente… - concedió la joven con aburrimiento antes de volver a hundir la cabeza en su libro. Veinte minutos después había conseguido una monumental migraña; solo comparable con una resaca tras una noche de interminable juerga y alcohol, gracias a Pansy, Theo y sus idioteces, por lo que no pudo evitar que el lado más explosivo de su temperamento hiciera acto de presencia y simplemente arrasara con todo lo que tenía en frente como tsunami – USTEDES DOS PAR DE IMBECILES ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIROS LAS COSAS PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAN? NO, NO Y NO, ¡JODER! – rugió asustando a más de uno y terminando de sacar de sus casillas a Snape que raudo avanzo a la mesa donde una desaforada y colérica Granger volvía a atacar - ¡NO ES TAN DIFICIL DE COMPRENDER! NO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA –

¡Entonces tú tienes algo mejor entre manos! ¡Una mejor idea! – exclamo Theo perdiendo al fin los papeles e igual de colérico que Hermione - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo escupes? –le reto ya con impaciencia después de haber intentado todo.

¡Granger! – siseo un mortificado Snape.

¡¿Qué?! – chillo una Mia totalmente incapaz de controlar siquiera su tono de voz y esa mirada de estar a punto de matar a alguien.

¡Granger, no debo recordarle que esta es una sala de estudio no el estadio de Quidditch! O ¿Si? – gruño el murciélago en jefe contribuyendo a que la paciencia de Mia corriera más y más con rumbo a Hogsmeade o a cualquier otra parte donde pudiera apartarse de toda esa estupidez reunida en un solo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

¡Vamos, escúpelo, no seas cobarde! ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea, oh, gran diosa de la sabiduría? – demando Pansy ignorando por completo al molesto profesor, tan roja como el cabello del asombrado Weasley, que no apartaba la mirada de esa mesa igual que todo el mundo – porque es evidente que tú tienes una mejor opción, sino no estarías basureándonos a tu antojo… escúpelo, Granger. Vuelvo y repito ¡No seas cobarde! –

¡Cierre el pico, Parkinson! – ordeno Snape pálido de rabia, el hombre estaba tan molesto y harto de Granger y sus ínfulas que solo rogaba a Merlín que la muchacha le diera un motivo para enviarla donde McGonagall o con el propio Dumbledore -, en cuanto a usted, señorita Granger… deme su tarea de Transformaciones –

Snape fue ignorado de manera magistral, pues sin prestarle atención alguna la leona siguió rugiendo a ese par que la habían llevado a perder toda calma en público y sin miramiento alguno.

¡Si, si tengo una mejor alternativa… y la tengo justamente porque me dedique a hacer lo que ustedes dos, no! – siseo Mia cuyos labios estaban tan pálidos de tanto apretarlos con rabia; como el rostro de Snape, a causa de la furia que a duras penas lograba controlar lo suficiente como para hablar sin gritar - ¿Qué? – le pregunto al murciélago de Snape sin saber bien de que le hablaba el hombre, pues hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que el también iracundo profesor estaba a su lado exigiéndole alguna tontería.

Su tarea de Transformaciones, Granger – siseo el hombre sujetando su varita con fuerza bajo su túnica negra.

No la tengo ¿Acaso es ciego? Estuve leyendo no haciendo tarea alguna… - escupió la muchacha con aburrimiento e impaciencia en la voz ante la obviedad de que le importaba un cuerno ponerse a hacer los deberes justo ese día, en ese lugar, en ese momento en particular.

Más de uno contuvo el aliento o ahogo un grito de sorpresa, pues hasta el momento Snape era el único maestro que se había librado de esas respuesta pedantes de la joven y bella premio anual, todo el mundo creía que Granger no se atrevería a desafiar al profesor más odiado del castillo para no buscarse más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero era evidente que eso a Granger le daba exactamente lo mismo y todo mundo estaba equivocado al suponer que pudiera importarle en algo que el profesor de pociones estuviera al borde de un ataque por todo ese despliegue de altanería y arrogancia gratuita.

Ah, un problema más… un problema menos ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer? Al fin y al cabo, Hermione Granger no estaba interesada en las clases, las tareas, los rumores, las noticias de amores y desamores del castillo, el último grito de la moda en cuanto a zapatos, carteras o vestidos, los exámenes, las notas, ni nada, solo estaba interesada en hacerle pagar al culpable o culpables de la muerte de sus padres por la sangre derramada de estos.

Todo lo demás era simplemente irrelevante, carente de cualquier importancia pasada, presente o futura. Solo por eso se mantenía indolente ante el escrutinio de Snape, con la mirada retadora y altanera como si las cosas fueran al revés, y ese murciélago fuera quien le debía respeto y no al contrario.

Entonces se largara de aquí en este preciso instante… al fin y al cabo, puede irse a leer a la biblioteca o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de mi presencia – dijo el maestro de pociones recibiendo por toda respuesta una sonrisa irónica de su alumna más odiada.

No puede echarme de aquí, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Al fin y al cabo, esta es; como usted bien dijo, una sala de estudios, lo mismo puede leer o hacer la tarea, si me place – recito la muchacha sabedora de que aquello era cierto, ella no infringía ninguna regla al estar en aquel lugar haciendo nada más que leer.

Y Snape sabía que Granger tenía razón, no podía echarla de la sala de estudios por leer, así que mordiéndose la lengua, tomo un pedazo de pergamino de la mesa de Malfoy y empezó a escribir, luego con un leve toque de su varita el pergamino salió volando; después de haber tomado la forma de un pequeño avión, a Morgana sabe dónde.

Ya que las clases y las tareas le importan tan poco, Granger, irá a hablar sobre su persistente desinterés por los asuntos escolares con su jefa de casa… ella ya la está esperando – dijo Snape haciendo un esfuerzo casi hercúleo por no gritar ni abofetear a la majadera chica como tanto deseaba hacerlo -, y créame cuando le digo que si no está en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall en diez minutos me enterare y le irá mal… muy mal, ahora… ¡Fuera de aquí! –

Uy, que miedo tengo… - murmuro una burlona e irritada Mia lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por Theo, Pansy y Snape.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – siseo Snape cuya mano temblaba incontrolablemente al ver cómo ni él era capaz de conseguir con su intimidatoria presencia que Granger hiciera lo que se le ordenaba sin rechistar -. ¡Largo, Granger, largo! – chillo viéndolo todo rojo cuando vio a Mia hacer una mueca de claro desafío – tome sus cosas y salga de aquí ahora mismo –

Como quiera, _profesor_ – dijo ella tan irritada como hace dos segundos -. En cuanto a ustedes dos, para que alivien un poco su ignorancia… ¡Esto! – dijo Mia dejando caer el enorme tomo que había estado leyendo sobre el tintero y el trabajo de Theo – un libro… y se lee, en caso de que tengan alguna duda sobre ello… página ochocientos cincuenta y tres, capitulo treinta y dos, tercer artículo de la izquierda… - había empezado a recoger sus cosas al tiempo en que no dejaba de hablar – y Nott, no se te ocurra dejarlo aquí, debo regresárselo a su dueño esta misma noche, para entonces espero que si han logrado comprender cuál es la idea estén listos para que podamos discutirlo durante la cena, sino lo logran; como estoy casi segura de que sucederá, mejor no digan nada, no tengo paciencia para andar haciendo las labores de un tutor –

GRANGER, FUERA DE AQUÍ –

¡Ya voy! – siseo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la salida refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre la estupidez de sus amigos.

Empezaba a creer, o que aquello era una epidemia bastante contagiosa en el castillo o que tanto sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de San Potter y su ejército de _**'Ángeles Salvadores'**_ empezaba a tener efectos francamente preocupantes; por lo negativos, sobre Theo y Pansy.

Hermione llego a la oficina de la cacatúa de McGonagall y como era de esperarse la mujer la esperaba completamente furiosa, tanto que casi podía jurar que estaba esculpida en alguna clase; especialmente vulgar, de mármol por lo tieso de su rostro.

Siéntese, Granger – fue el caluroso saludo de la profesora de Transformaciones a lo que ella obedientemente hizo caso sin chistar, no porque le importara menos lo que tenía que decirle, pero dadas las circunstancias nada le haría más feliz que algún lugar donde apoyar su dolorida cabeza.

Sin embargo, paso los siguientes ciento veinte minutos elegantemente desparramada en una de las sillas del despacho de la subdirectora mientras la longeva mujer no dejaba de ir y venir a lo largo de la oficina; caminaba con tanto empeño que parecía querer hacer un cráter lo suficientemente hondo como para meterla ahí hasta el fin del año lectivo, ni de rezongar sobre lo inaceptable que era su comportamiento de un tiempo a esta parte.

Mía; por su parte, no paraba de masajearse las sienes en un vano intento por hacer que su punzante migraña remitiera lo suficiente como para que ella dejara de sentir que la luz de la chimenea brillaba tanto como el sol a mediodía en el día más caluroso del verano y que ese incesante golpeteo de los horripilantes zapatos de McGonagall contra el suelo mientras seguía con su afanosa caminata fueran como martillazos blandiéndose contra su cerebro.

No negaba que el haber gritado a Theo y a Pansy de la forma en que lo había hecho era demasiado, estaba fuera de lugar, fuera de cualquier discusión razonable; lo sabía, pero si alguien; fuera de ella y sus amigos, supiera que se traían entre manos esta vez y todo lo que ella estaba teniendo que escuchar respecto a las _sesudas_ sugerencias de los jóvenes prefectos de Slytherin, también lograrían comprender que en esta vida todo tiene un límite, su paciencia incluida. Y lo más razonable era que ella hubiera perdido los nervios de esa forma.

Su actitud cada vez más desafiante es ¡Completamente inconcebible… inaceptable… intolerable, señorita Granger! – decía la mujer mientras Mia se miraba las uñas, ya se había dado por vencida hace un buen rato en su intención de librarse de su dolor de cabeza – porque supongo que a usted le parece la mar de divertido levantarle la voz a un maestro… usar el uniforme escolar como mejor le parece… responder con malos modos cuando se le pregunta algo… no prestar atención en clases… faltar a clases sin tener mayor justificación que su propio aburrimiento y arrastrar a otros con usted… maltratar a otros sin motivo alguno, solo porque usted ostenta un puesto de poder sobre el resto del alumnado en compensación a su excelente desempeño académico… emprenderla a golpes contra la señorita Greengrass sin ser capaz de decir nada más que "ella insulto a mi familia" a sabiendas de que hay otras formas mucho más civilizadas de arreglar las cosas… ¡Meter al señor Nott a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor todas las noches! – Ante eso ultimo Mia no pudo evitar poner su mejor cara de sorpresa, a lo que McGonagall respondió elevando aún más la voz - ¡Oh, sí, porque yo sé que usted lo mete a su habitación y que el muchacho duerme con usted! ¡Y ni hablemos de solapar, soliviantar y concederle cuanto capricho tenga a la señorita Parkinson disfrazándolos de estúpidos privilegios que solo ella tiene! – Hermione no altero su cara de sorpresa, McGonagall tenía razón, ella le concedía caprichillos a Theo y a Pansy en recompensa a todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella para ayudarla en su venganza, pero debía disimular ante el resto o luego todo el mundo; Malfoy incluido, querría que ella les concediera los mismos privilegios – Y EN GENERAL ¡HACER Y DESHACER DENTRO DE ESTA ESCUELA TODO CUANTO LE VIENE EN GANA, CUANDO LE PLACE! –

Le dolía la cabeza más que nunca, pero como la buena actriz que era aguantó estoicamente a que la cacatúa terminara de gritarla y le triplicara los deberes sobre su asignatura para ser entregados al regresar de las vacaciones, con la esperanza de así poder aguarle las vacaciones navideñas, que supuestamente pasaría con sus padres en Los Alpes Suizos, había pasado los últimos tres días presumiendo de eso con Theo y Pansy para tener una coartada que le permitiera desaparecer hasta el fin de las vacaciones.

Y esta misma noche, escribiré a sus padres para ponerlos al tanto de su comportamiento, veremos qué es lo que ellos tendrán que decirle mañana que la reciban en Londres cuando llegue en el expreso de la escuela -

Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que Hermione simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar, _**"Avisar a mis padres…" pensó con monotonía**_, hace unos meses esa sola posibilidad le hubiera provocado un ataque de nervios, es más, la sola imagen mental de que aquello sucediera lo hubiera logrado. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente que hasta le causaba gracia, por eso, y solo por eso pudo disfrazar de tos una sonora carcajada ante la estupefacta mirada de la cacatúa que la miraba como si la muchacha se hubiera vuelto loca.

Si no tiene nada más que decirme, _profesora_, me retiro… - dijo la joven limpiándose las lágrimas que su pequeño ataque de tos le había causado – tengo un infernal dolor de cabeza y me gustaría pasar por el Gran Comedor a rescatar de manos de mis amigos un valioso libro que me prestaron, antes de ir a la enfermería por una poción para el dolor… por cierto, esperemos que Malfoy sea capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones como premio anual una vez en su vida sin que alguien este sobre él como si fuera un crio de cinco años, permiso –

McGonagall no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues cuando quiso hacerlo Hermione ya había cerrado la puerta de su despacho y se dirigía a grandes zancadas al comedor, mientras su migraña regresaba con ánimos de venganza, pero tenía que reclamar el libro que había dejado en manos de Pansy y Theo o su dueño enfurecería si no se lo regresaba esa misma noche.

Llego al Gran Comedor y en cuanto cruzo las puertas de este, se hizo un silencio denso antes de explotar en los murmullos y cuchicheos que se levantaron como si fuera el molesto zumbido de una mosca particularmente detestable, ya todo el mundo sabía que se había peleado con sus amigos a gritos y que había mandado a Snape a freír espárragos antes de ser enviada a que la sub directora le comentara de que se iba a morir en un futuro; quizá, no muy lejano.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella tan fresca como una lechuga, caminando sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie, solo avanzando hasta situarse al lado de Theo en la mesa de Slytherin donde nadie dejaba de mirarla con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración.

Pansy y Theo estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de las serpientes, conversando entre ellos. Hermione lucía pálida y algo sudorosa, pero todo el mundo le atribuía eso a su reciente aventura en manos de McGonagall por cortesía de Snape.

¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto un azorado Theo en cuanto Mia se derrumbó a su lado de la manera más elegante que logro conseguir y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Mi cabeza… - murmuro ella al borde del llanto, sintiendo que de un momento a otro se desmayaría del puro dolor, además no ayudaba mucho la marea de murmullos que había levantado a su paso o los irritantes ruidos que hacían; al comer, esa bola de advenedizos.

¿Qué le sucede a tu cabeza? – pregunto Pansy temiendo que su amiga volviera a estallar en airadas reclamaciones.

Siento que se me va a partir de dolor – dijo la castaña limpiándose disimuladamente un par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos.

Alrededor de los muchachos las conjeturas eran muchas, Granger lucia pálida y Nott no dejaba de abrazarla mientras aparentemente la consolaba, _**¡Era un hecho, la habían expulsado!**_, Parkinson intentaba por todos los medios que la chica bebiera algo para calmarse y cuando por fin lo logro, algo de color regreso a las mejillas de la muchacha que solo fue capaz de despedirse de sus amigos argumentando que necesitaba la oscuridad de su habitación.

Es una de las peores migrañas que he tenido y solo quiero silencio y oscuridad – dijo cuándo Theo se ofreció a acompañarla -. Me gustaría descansar un poco antes de devolver este libro a su dueño -

Prometo no hablar… - dijo Theo muy preocupado y de manera suplicante, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Mia en ese estado y francamente, esa visión era suficiente para que él se tocara de nervios.

Aprecio tu preocupación, pero solo necesito descansar un poco, si me siento mejor bajare a buscarte para que me acompañes sino iré yo sola… lo prometo – dijo Mia a penas capaz de soportar la luz de la miles de velas que flotaban en el lugar.

Claro que no, iré a verte en cuanto termine de cenar y no me digas que no – aseguro el muchacho en ese tono de voz que no admitía una negativa por ningún medio.

Sí, ya mañana podremos hablar de lo que nos pediste que leyéramos – repuso Pansy pensando que lo mejor era que Mia se fuera a descansar cuanto antes.

Me parece magnífico… iré a la enfermería por una poción y luego me iré a dormir un rato – las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos eran palpables pero lo único que quería era paz y oscuridad -, estaré bien, de veras… – dijo ella tomando la mandíbula del muchacho y depositando un tierno y casto beso sobre los labios del joven Nott -. Te quiero -

Todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado sumido en el más absoluto y espeluznante de los silencios, aquel inocente beso parecía confirmar lo que todo el mundo, maestros y director incluidos pensaban, Nott y Granger estaban juntos, eran más que los buenos amigos que decían ser… eran novios o amantes, eso no se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si era un hecho que eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban ser.

Porque es bien sabido que una persona; por muy rebelde que se haya vuelto, no besa a un amigo por mucho que sea el más incondicional de todos. Solo una pareja se besa de aquella forma. Aunque pensándolo bien aquel beso no había tenido nada de malo, solo había sido un angelical roce de labios.

Te veré al rato – dijo Nott cuando Mia ya estaba a dos metros de la puerta.

Como quieras, pero procura no hacer ruido cuando llegues, por favor – respondió ella desapareciendo de la vista de todo el mundo.

_**Play 2 -**___

Eran pasadas las once y media de la noche cuando Mia cruzo el retrato de la Señora Gorda, la rechoncha mujer le había recordado que esas no eran horas para estar vagabundeando por el castillo, a lo que ella le respondió que podía irse al infierno pues ella podía hacer lo que deseara a la hora que juzgara conveniente porque era premio anual.

Llevaba en la mano la copia que había hecho del mapa de la escuela de Potter y lo consultaba de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que ningún prefecto, fantasma o profesor entrometido se cruzara en su camino.

Travesura realizada… - murmuro ella inaudiblemente, al tiempo en que metía el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos asegurándose de que no tocaba el libro que iba a devolver.

Atravesó las puertas del salón de trofeos esperando ver a quien había ido a buscar y que llevaba esperándola ya un buen rato, _**"Ojala no se haya ido cansado de esperar", **__pensó _rogando al Dios que la escuchara en ese momento que él no se hubiera ido completamente furioso por haber estado haciendo antesala en vano, mientras ella estaba dormida en la sala común.

Llegas tarde… - dijo la masculina voz.

Él guardo su mano de la gloria en cuanto noto el ligero aroma a miel, vainilla y lavanda de su perfume. Echaba de menos sentirse envuelto en esa sutil mezcla de fragancias y hacía mucho; demasiado, tiempo que no la veía así que se acercó a ella; sigilosamente, por la espalda, aun sabiendo que eso no la asustaría ni siquiera un poco.

Lo sé… - respondió Mia con algo de vergüenza en la voz.

¿A qué se debe eso? Siempre creí que eres jodidamente puntual – susurro él bastante cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Me quede dormida mientras hacía tiempo a que todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo – se disculpó ella, acercándose a él completamente y dejando que él la estrechara entre sus brazos – para no levantar más sospechas –

¿Por qué dices que no podías levantar más sospechas, Mia? – pregunto él procediendo a observarla detenidamente de pies a cabeza para ver si había algo que le faltara o que le sobrara.

Porque más temprano tuve un pequeño problemita y eso me provoco una enorme y muy dolorosa migraña – respondió Mia tratando de no ruborizarse ante ese análisis tan clínico al que era sometida.

Como salidos de la nada, unos pasos acercándose le avisaron que era hora de salir de aquel lugar, seguramente era el insoportable de Filch quien se acercaba dispuesto a descubrir a los infractores que habían tenido la brillante idea de escabullirse de su sala común para tener ese encuentro furtivo lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los habitantes de alguna de las salas comunes.

Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar… ese debe ser Filch y con lo mucho que siempre me ha querido conseguirá que el vejete senil de Dumbledore lo deje colgarme de los tobillos en alguna de sus amadas mazmorras – indico la joven – si por casualidad me encuentra aquí –

Creí que eres premio anual y que puedes ir a donde te plazca, cuando te plazca – pico él con sarcasmo.

Sí, pero es mejor no darle motivos a esa gente para que husmee más de lo debido, ya sabes cómo son de curiosos y cualquier alerta de que ando en cosas políticamente incorrectas podría causarme más de un quebradero de cabeza -

Su acompañante camino a su lado, sin quitar su brazo de sus hombros. La pareja salía de aquella reluciente sala a penas iluminada por el fuego de unas cuantas antorchas, en el preciso instante en que alguien que no era Filch asomaba, viéndolos salir del lugar abrazados.

El entrometido, no logro ver el rostro del acompañante de Mia pero lo que vio fue suficiente para que su cerebro empezara a maquinar toda clase de cosas, entre ellas como ridiculizar al presumido de Nott a la mañana siguiente en la estación de Hogsmeade delante de todos los que estuvieran presentes. _**"Ojala San Potter y su comitiva estén cerca, así será más divertido", pensó malévolamente.**_

Y es que, aunque no supiera a donde se dirigían exactamente Granger y el tipo misterioso que la abrazaba con tanta confianza y cariño presumía que no sería nada bueno o; remotamente, inocente lo que esos dos iban a hacer a esas horas de la noche en algún lugar.

Sin embargo, si podía asegurar; dada su experiencia y retorcida cabecita, que aquel no era un inocente encuentro… algo más pasaría ahí y con un poco de suerte Granger no llegaría a dormir a los brazos de su fiel y estúpido amante el prefecto Nott. Entonces, ante la alegría colectiva, mañana gracias a él esa aberrante pareja por fin terminaría su pequeño reinado de terror dentro de las paredes de la escuela y él podría acercarse a la chica para averiguar que se traía entre manos.

¿Qué excusa le iría inventar Granger? No lo sabía, pero no podía esperar a ver la cara del imbécil de Nott cuando le dijera que su 'inocente mascota Gryffindor' no era más que una cualquiera que a la primera oportunidad y de la mano de un embuste tan viejo como la existencia de Cristo, se iba a revolcar a la cama con otro que evidentemente no era él.

Mia y su acompañante llegaron a los pies de la escaleras que conducían a la torre de Astronomía y subieron veloces entre risotadas, pues la joven le estaba contando sobre la pelea con Theo y Pansy, omitiendo el asuntillo aquel con la cacatúa y el murciélago.

¿No se te está olvidando contarme algo, Mia? – le pregunto él a quemarropa en cuanto alcanzaron la parte más alta de la torre, tomándola por sorpresa.

No… - dijo Mia rehuyendo la mirada azul de él, tras un pequeño instante de titubeo.

Yo creo que sí, pequeña… se te olvida contarme que Snape te envió con McGonagall después de que tuvieras la amabilidad de mandarlo al demonio – dijo él usando ese tono que no era de reproche pero que usaba para llamarle la atención.

Mia bajo la mirada visiblemente mortificada pues no pensó que la cacatúa chupamedias de Dumbledore fuera capaz de cumplir con su amenaza de escribir a su nuevo lugar de residencia para comunicar algo sobre su último encontronazo con el personal docente de Hogwarts.

No fue culpa mía, Theo y Pansy escogieron justo ese momento para seguir hablando de usar la poción de Snape para lo de Lovegood – explicaba ella aun esquivando su mirada, no le gustaba que él la mirara de esa manera, con esa mezcla de burla y decepción en los ojos -, eso me sacó de quicio y para terminar de rematarla, el idiota de Snape metió la cuchara en ese momento y simplemente… yo… -

Simplemente no pudiste contenerte… - termino él por ella.

Exacto… -

Pues déjame decirte que tienes que controlar un poco más ese apasionado temperamento tuyo – le recordó él tomando el mentón de la joven para que ella dejara de huirle -. La última vez la emprendiste a golpes contra Daphne Greengrass y aunque; admito, que lo encontré graciosísimo debo decir que se te paso la mano, casi la matas a golpes – soltó él muy risueño, casi como si hablaran de cualquier otra cosa menos de casi asesinar a alguien a la usanza muggle.

Ya… y yo debo ponerle la otra mejilla a esa idiota para que siga insultando a mis padres – rezongo ella fastidiada, no quería discutir sobre su voluble temperamento y sin embargo, ahí estaban hablando de su temperamento -. Dime que te hace feliz saber que la querida y angelical señorita Greengrass tildó a mi madre de zorra bragas flojas y a mi padre de cornudo idiota y no abre dicho nada – el brillo de furia que tenían los ojos miel de Mia eran un fiel reflejo de los ojos de él, pero él era un adulto y ella una adolescente.

Tras un breve instante de meditar lo que la joven acababa de decirle, mientras el siseaba por lo bajo echando pestes sobre la familia Greengrass.

Le está muy bien empleado a la idiota esa… pero debes controlarte – repitió él paternalmente.

Vale… - dijo ella cediendo – pero deberías verles la cara cada vez que me ven, se encogen de miedo en su sitio y tratan de pasar desapercibidas, fue una lección que ninguna de las dos olvidara mientras viva, te lo aseguro –

Ambos rieron francamente divertidos con lo que la muchacha decía, él pagaría por ver la cara que ponían las hermanas Greengrass cuando veían a Mia. Después de todo, él ya sabía que la madre de las muchachas se ponía de mil colores cada que le recordaban que su querida hija, la novia de Malfoy Junior, había tenido el poco cerebro de llamar a la ex mejor amiga de Potter, sangre sucia inmunda, cuando hoy en día todos sabían que aquello era poco menos que un pecado mortal.

¿Cómo está Theo? – pregunto él, de la nada, tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa.

Bien… -

¿Segura? –

Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, hay cosas con las que no está de acuerdo –

Como lo de saber que quieres jugar con Malfoy Junior a sabiendas de que es un arma de doble filo –

Si lo dices así, hasta parece que yo fuera idiota y me fuera a enamorar de ese engendro –

Créeme, Mia, el pequeño Draco puede ser jodidamente encantador cuando así lo desea –

Lo sé, pero a mí no me interesan sus encantos, solo me importa el dolor que yo le pueda llegar a infligir, esto es una venganza no un intento desesperado por redimirme por todo lo que he hecho –

Solo ten en cuenta que jugaras con fuego y que puedes terminar quemándote -

Ok, lo tendré en mente todo el tiempo -

Bien, ahora dime ¿Le dijiste a Theodore que te verías conmigo? –

No, está dormido y me dio pena despertarlo. Ayer no lo deje dormir…fue una noche larga para los dos –

Él no dijo nada más, ya sabía que las noches largas de Mia estaban plagadas de pesadillas. Fue por eso que sobre Mia y él se instaló un silencio tranquilo solo roto por el eventual aleteo de una lechuza o dos sobre sus cabezas, después de todo era una noche despejada aunque gélida como todas las noches invernales, pero totalmente ideal para observar las estrellas y la luna sin la molesta interferencia de las nubes.

Él pensaba en lo mucho que ella parecía haber cambiado, según lo que había escuchado de boca de otras personas sobre Mia. De esos rumores y hechos sacaba en claro que hace apenas un año, ella era otra persona, alguien a quien cuyos ideales sobre el bien, el mal, la justicia y la igualdad la habían llevado a decidir involucrarse en una guerra en la cual bien podía haber decidido simplemente no participar y dejar que las cosas fueran lo que tuvieran que ser sin interesarle cuanta gente pudiera morir siempre que esas muertes no le afectaran directamente, pero como ya él y unos pocos sabían, eso era solo un eufemismo, las cosas habían cambiado hasta el punto en que las muertes de aquellos a quienes más había amado le habían afectado directamente y la habían hecho cambiar hasta convertirse en esa persona que nadie reconocía y que él había venido a conocer; solo, por casualidad, aunque no pudiera negar que le gustaba más esa versión que aquella de la que tanto le habían hablado durante años, hasta el hartazgo.

La observaba, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos y no podía evitar caer en la cuenta de que esa frágil apariencia era una de las partes más visibles de una herencia… _**su**_ herencia.

La angelical belleza de Mia era una de las cosas más notorias, pues al igual que con _**ella**_, nadie lograba sospechar que era lo que se escondía bajo ese inocente y frágil rostro de ángel.

Ambas se parecían mucho más de lo que Mia creía, ambas eran bellas (tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua la una de la otra a la misma edad aunque ya nadie lo recordara), inteligentes, poderosas, adineradas y ambas tenían un temperamento muy apasionado además de ser capaces de ser los más hermosos ángeles caídos del cielo o los más crueles demonios escapados del averno.

Él no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Mia. Esa mezcla de devoción e instinto protector, era algo que sintió desde la primera vez que la vio; sin mascara, frente a él cuando estuvo entre las filas del mal y solo podía reprocharle a la vida el no haberla conocido antes y que la joven no tuviera los ojos azules de la familia.

Ahora solo podía hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer a esa muchacha feliz, se lo debía a la memoria de _**ella**_, pues si en el pasado no había tenido el valor y la fuerza de luchar para protegerla de sus padres ahora podía hacerlo con Mia, así al menos su conciencia le daría algo de esa paz que por años le había sido esquiva.

Te pareces mucho a Alejandra, lo sabes ¿Verdad? – le pregunto a Mia expresando sus pensamientos.

¿Tú crees? – respondió Mia aun sin mirarlo, el gélido aire acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella aún tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor que sentía al pensar en sus padres amainara solo lo suficiente como para dejarla vivir un poco.

Sí… me recuerdas mucho a ella - suspiro él observando el perfil; iluminado por la luna, de la joven.

No sabes cuánto desearía poder creerte – dijo Mia mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza. Logrando que a él se le retorcieran las tripas de la congoja. Mirarla a ella era suficiente para encontrar esa misma expresión que viera hace bastantes años en unos ojos distintos.

Le dolían las palabras de él, parecerse a Alejandra, su madre. No era un insulto, era un halago y lo sabía, su padre se lo había dicho un millón de veces, pero cuando ambos estaban vivos, en aquel entonces esas palabras tenían otro tinte, pues la hacían sentir inmensamente dichosa, llena de orgullo, hoy; sin embargo, la hacían sentir terriblemente miserable, le recordaban todo aquello a lo que había renunciado y solo incrementaban sus ganas de querer aventarse de esa torre por el mero gusto de ver si se mataba o solo conseguía romperse medio esqueleto.

Lo harás con el tiempo, tranquila – dijo él tratando de reconfortarla sin conseguirlo.

Navidad. Seria navidad en cuestión de unos cuantos días y aun no estaba segura de sí iría o no a visitar la tumba de sus padres, no se sentía preparada, el solo hecho de pensar en ello, hacía que se le encogiera el corazón y un dolor agudo se instaurara en su pecho, no quería recorrer ese sinuoso camino en el Brompton Cementery porque sabía que el hacerlo sería una tortura para ella, ya podía sentir como le pesaban los pies, el alma, el corazón, _**todo**_.

Terminaría ahogada en su propio llanto, aplastada por sus remordimientos y suplicándole a una fría lapida con los nombres de sus padres, que la perdonaran por todos sus errores y los horrores cometidos en tan poco tiempo, tan poco que hasta parecía irrisorio que así fuera.

Parada frente a esas dos tumbas, diría que solo había querido salvarlos, que jamás había querido causar todo el dolor y el daño que sabía que había causado con sus actos, que jamás había querido mentirle a nadie.

Que jamás había querido hacer nada malo pero que lo había hecho porque se había sentido sola, desesperada, acorralada por el desquiciado de su amo y sus esbirros, condenada a ver lo que vio y que aun la perseguía en sueños. Todo lo hecho había sido solo un intento desesperado por evitar su desgracia.

Aseguraría que lo que estaba haciendo no era venganza, sino justicia. Pues si Dios existía, él ya se había olvidado de ella hacía mucho tiempo, quizá al mismo tiempo en que había vendido su alma, y no había escuchado una sola palabra de todo lo que ella le había pedido, y que por eso aun no le había hecho justicia en su momento.

¿Sabías que Narcissa Malfoy me dijo una vez que si podía, debía evitar matar a alguien? – soltó Mia de golpe y causo que él se atragantara con el humo de un cigarrillo que ella no se había percatado que fumaba.

¿Por qué te dijo eso? – respondió él.

Tú sabes, me dijo que cuando cruzas esa línea y asesinas, no solo mueres un poco tú también, sino que también pierdes el miedo y descubres que es lo que se siente saber que tienes en tus manos el poder de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de otros, que es hacer justicia por tus propios medios y ahí le pierdes el miedo a Dios – dijo ella tras una triste sonrisa de melancolía.

Profundas palabras, pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú has matado? – quiso saber, en el fondo deseaba que ella dijera que no pero no podía estar seguro, todos los mortífagos; él incluido, tarde o temprano habían matado a alguien.

Hermione no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejo correr. Acto seguido metió la mano en su túnica y saco el libro que él le había prestado, lo había encogido para no cargar semejante biblia en la mano.

Gracias, es un libro bastante instructivo – dijo ella estirando la mano para que él tomara el libro.

¡¿Qué hiciste con mi libro, pequeña?! – pregunto él escandalizado.

Nada – respondió ella indolente.

¡¿Cómo que nada?! – dijo él con la voz extrañamente chillona.

Eso, nada… - reitero Mia como si lo que él tenía en las manos no fuera nada más que lo lógico con un libro así de grande.

¡Esto no es no hacer nada!– reclamo él colérico.

Solo lo encogí, cálmate – respondió ella con perversa diversión.

Solo lo encogiste… ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto él al borde del colapso nervioso.

Porque pesa mucho y llama demasiado la atención – contesto Mia.

Él frunció los labios francamente molesto, le había prestado el libro después de que ella accediera a contarle que se traía entre manos para necesitar un libro de esos, con la única condición de que no le hiciera ningún daño al libro, ella lo había prometido y ahora simplemente 'lo había encogido' porque era muy llamativo y pesado.

Solo tienes que decir _Finite Incantatem_ y el hechizo desaparecerá –

Eso espero – ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reír divertida, él estaba resultando ser exactamente lo que le habían dicho que era -. ¿Sabes algo sobre un mercado negro para estas cosas? –

¿Mercado negro? ¿Para qué quieres un mercado negro? Solo vas a comprar un hongo alucinógeno no la bomba nuclear, pequeña –

Lo sé, pero es que aprovechare mis vacaciones para hacerlo –

¿Entonces no pasaras las fiestas con nosotros? – pregunto él ligeramente resentido y haciendo la misma mueca suplicante que su réplica más joven.

Claro que sí, pero primero debo atender ciertos pendientes en el mundo muggle… luego seré toda suya durante días, pero quiero tener el hongo en mi poder antes de fiestas para pasar tiempo con ustedes sin malhumorarme – contesto ella francamente.

A veces no podía evitarlo, le daban ciertos ataques de sinceridad con él. Era algo inevitable, él tenía ese ángel… la habilidad de sacarle toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad sin recurrir a ningún truco.

Bueno existe el Mercado del Alquimista ¿Has oído hablar de él? – pregunto él casi seguro de que Mia sabía de qué le hablaba, no por nada esa castaña podía ser considerada una biblioteca ambulante.

Claro que sí, está documentado en cientos de libros más como una leyenda que como un hecho real que es el mercado negro de todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras, pero yo no… -

Ya sé que no vas a comprar nada de eso. Pero solo ahí podrás conseguir los hongos de los que habla el libro, son demasiado exóticos y raros como para conseguirlos en cualquier otro lado… -

Debí suponerlo, son ilegales… - Afirmo Mía un poco molesta por no haberlo pensado antes.

Algo así… -

¿Cómo que algo así? – curiosa quiso saber un poco más sobre esos hongos que significaban continuar con sus planes de venganza.

No son ilegales o al menos no en todas partes, pero son peligrosos, los muggles los usan para drogarse por sus propiedades alucinógenas, nosotros los empleamos para otros propósitos pero ciertamente la idea es que son traídos por contrabando y son tan poco comunes que solo ahí puedes encontrarlos -

Ok, y ¿Sabes cuándo y dónde se realizara el próximo encuentro? – Pregunto a sabiendas que no cualquiera podía encontrar la ubicación de dicho mercado.

No, pero puedo averiguar –

¿Harías eso por mí? – Pregunto emocionada

¿Hay algo que yo no haría por ti, pequeña? – pregunto con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Ella sonrió enternecida, ya nadie o casi nadie le decía esas cosas. ¿Qué no haría yo por ti? Esas palabras sonaban muy bonitas, casi como una declaración de algo, aunque no fuera más que la constatación del enorme cariño que él sentía por ella.

Él, Theo y los Parkinson se habían autoproclamado sus protectores y mecenas, y aunque a ella no le disgustaba tampoco la hacía feliz saber que dependía de ellos en cualquier sentido, dado que era hija de dos personas de la alta sociedad británica. Orgullosa como toda Gryffindor, detestaba depender de alguien, más si dependía económicamente.

Él sin embargo, ya le había comentado que el testamento de sus padres se leería tres días después de su llegada a Londres, ella; por su parte, había deseado que fuera leído el mismo día que llegaba, pero como iba a llegar pasadas las ocho de la noche, era virtualmente imposible pedir que algo semejante pudiera suceder.

Debía ser todo lo paciente que se podía ser en su situación, con las muertes de sus padres guardadas bajo siete llaves hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para revelar que ellos habían pasado a mejor vida por culpa de la traición de aquellos que ella considero sus amigos.

Es hora de que vayas a dormir o Theodore enloquecerá si despierta y no te encuentra a su lado – soltó él como quien no quiere la cosa pero sin ocultar la diversión que eso le causaba.

¿Y tú como sabes que duermo con Theo? – pregunto Mia tras sonrojarse furiosamente.

Porque lo hacías en la mansión y McGonagall lo menciono en la carta –

Esa vieja arpía… -

No la llames así, es tu maestra… - se mofo él solo por hacer algo para sacarla de quicio un poco.

Para lo que me importa… - siseo la joven, haciendo que él largara una carcajada divertido –. Pero ya que me envías a dormir, será mejor que te acompañe hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta para que puedas irte –

Me estas echando… - acuso él falsamente herido, a lo que Mia respondió rodando los ojos.

Caminaron por los corredores, completamente desiertos de la escuela, sin cruzarse con nadie, ni una sola alma rondaba los pasillos de la escuela a esa hora de la madrugada, ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana.

_Dissendio_ – murmuro Mia con cierto dejo de aburrimiento en la voz.

Bueno, nos veremos más tarde… procura portarte bien, ¿Quieres? – le pidió a la muchacha mientras ella volvía a rodar los ojos con franco aburrimiento.

Antes de que te vayas necesito pedirte una última cosa… -

Si, dime… -

Usa tus influencias para quitarme a Malfoy de encima… el castigo de la biblioteca esta por perjudicar mis planes –

¿Tan insoportable es Malfoy? –

No es eso, es que empieza a prestarme más atención de la que debe, lo hace por órdenes de Snape y el murciélago podría empezar a atar cabos y darse cuenta de lo que me traigo entre manos –

Y podría advertirle al pequeño Malfoy de que no te de cuerda… - sentencio él comprendiendo por donde iban las intenciones de Mia.

Exacto, entonces Lucius no tendría su lección ni yo mi venganza –

Querrás decir nuestra venganza – dijo él logrando arrancarle la segunda sonrisa sincera de la noche -. Dalo por hecho, te quitare a Draco de encima –

Gracias – dijo ella dándole un beso antes de que él se metiera en el agujero de la bruja tuerta y ella emprendiera su camino de regreso a su habitación sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedería horas más tarde de la mano de cierta despreciable persona.

A la mañana siguiente, el trío catástrofe hacia su aparición en el andén de Hogsmeade y a pesar de que Theo y Pansy actuaban de forma rara con Mia, ninguno de los tres pudo evitar partirse de la risa cuando vieron a Weasley y Potter luciendo tan perdidos como siempre, ese era el momento indicado para empezar a arruinarles el viaje a esos idiotas, pero la inoportuna llegada de Malfoy lo arruino todo.

Granger, deja de perder el tiempo se supone que como premios anuales debemos supervisar que los prefectos no pierdan el suyo… - escupió el muchacho arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre.

¿Disculpa? – soltó la joven con tedio mientras le lanzaba la mirada solo reservada para los maestros de la escuela.

Ya me escuchaste, Granger, muévete… - Hermione frunció el ceño con rabia y observó a Theo rodar los ojos con asco - y mira para empezar, hagamos que tus amiguitos San Potter y la Comadreja Weasley, pierdan esas expresiones… -

Si te refieres a las caras de imbéciles que tienen, no pidas imposibles Malfoy, ellos nacieron con esas caras… - escupió Pansy haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Muy graciosa Parkinson, muy graciosa… ¿No ves cómo me parto de risa? – el sarcasmo impregnaba la voz _del príncipe de Slytherin_ al punto de hacer casi imposible que Hermione y Cía. dejaran de reírse. El rubio bufo reprimiendo las ganas de emprenderla a gritos y siseo - ¿Por qué Nott y tú no dan el ejemplo, Parkinson? ¡Vamos, vayan a ocuparse de sus obligaciones y dejen de perder el tiempo! –

Theo gruño por lo bajo acerca de lo vil y presumido que era Malfoy y beso a Hermione en un claro intento por marcar su territorio. Más tarde ajustaría cuentas con la joven, pero lo haría en privado cuando ya el tren estuviera de camino a Londres, no le daría el gusto al imbécil de Malfoy de presenciar una escena como la que le armaría a Mia, en privado.

Malfoy frunció los labios con verdadera aversión, más aun cuando la imagen de anoche, Granger besando a Nott con ternura, irrumpió en su memoria, además de que aún no le entraba en la cabeza que a Nott le gustara la castaña, aunque tampoco negaba que estaba muy buena y sabía besar… _**"Draco deja de pensar en la sangre sucia así… ", chillo su conciencia adoptando la voz de su padre para su propio repudio.**_

Hermione sonrió malévolamente, levanto el mentón y avanzo con petulancia a cumplir con sus obligaciones de premio anual, así podía pisotear al resto, los pensamientos de Malfoy simplemente se gritaban solos, y el pequeño Draco pronto estaría en la palma de su mano, bailando tango desnudo si ella así lo deseaba.

¡Malfoy, muévete! Ya bastante dañino para mi reputación es ser vista en tu compañía – soltó Hermione fríamente sin apartar su muerta mirada del el rubio – como para que encima tenga que ser vista arrastrándote conmigo de la mano como si tuvieras cinco años –

Granger no delires… - siseo Malfoy apretando el brazo de la joven con un poco más de fuerza, de la necesaria.

¡Suéltame, hurón de mierda! – escupió ella y zafando el brazo procedió a descargar un poco de su frustración en los prefectos de Ravenclaw - ¡Hey ustedes dos, dejen de perder el tiempo y supervisen que nadie sea lo suficientemente idiota como para perder el tren por su propia estupidez! –

¡Longbotton! Ahí te hablan – dijo un chico de quinto año de Slytherin.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a berrear de risa y Hermione no perdió el tiempo empezando a molestar de más a Neville, logrando que el muchacho enrojeciera escandalosamente a causa de la vergüenza. Poco después Malfoy desapareció al empezar a gritar a unos niños de Hufflepuff de segundo que lo miraban con cara de susto, mientras ella hacía lo propio con unos de primer año de su propia casa.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después todo el mundo estaba en el tren y los únicos que quedaban fuera eran los siempre insignes miembros de la patrulla joroba, Theo, Pansy y los premios anuales. El rostro de Theo, ya no estaba inexpresivo, en su lugar lucía una autentica mueca de indignación que no pasó desapercibida para Mia.

Theo, querido, ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Hermione con auténtica inocencia.

¿Y aun lo preguntas? – dijo Pansy con verdadero fastidio

No sé de qué hablas – se defendió la castaña sintiendo que sus amigos estaban a punto de atacarla a ella por algo que, estaba segura, no había hecho.

Theo, pensé que a estas alturas ya le habías dicho algo – la mueca de rabia que acompañaba al rostro de la joven prefecta Slytherin no presagiaba nada bueno para Mia -, pero veo que no -

¡Pansy, cállate! – siseo Nott y camino seguido muy de cerca por una intrigada Mia.

El chisme ya no era el mismo de la noche anterior, que él y ella, estaban juntos como pareja. No, ahora se decía que Mia había pasado la noche con Merlín sabe quién y que no había llegado a dormir con Theo, porque había llegado ya al amanecer y como Nott estaba dormido no se había dado por enterado de que su novia no había dormido a su lado.

Theo como podía esperarse estaba completamente furioso, no importaba que Mia jurara que aquello no era cierto, el mismo se había percatado de que la capa de Mia no estaba donde debería estar; en el armario, cuando despertó y la vio dormida a su lado, dándole la espalda.

¡¿Dónde y con quién demonios pasaste la noche ayer?! – exclamo el muchacho sin importarle que la puerta del compartimento donde estaban estuviera abierta de par en par y que medio mundo pudiera escucharlos. Acababa de aventarla, verdaderamente furioso y Pansy había ido a ocupar su asiento lista a ver lo que sucedería y lo que Mia diría.

Joder, ya te dije que estuve en la torre de Astronomía – repuso Hermione procurando armarse de paciencia -. Tenía insomnio, Theodore –

¿Y por qué no me despertaste como en otras ocasiones? ¡Podíamos haber pasado la noche hablando! –

¡No me pareció justo despertarte solo para que me acompañaras a la puta Torre de Astronomía! –

Y estuviste sola o acompañada, Hermione, aun no me lo has dicho –

Aquí no, ¿Quieres?, no es el momento ni el lugar de hablar sobre con quien estuve o que estuve haciendo – dijo Mia mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento, tratando de calmar los ánimos, Pansy la miraba con furia desde el asiento de en frente.

No, Granger, me lo vas a decir en este preciso instante si no quieres que te asesine –

¡No es el lugar ni el momento! – siseo ella mortificada al tiempo en que buscaba algo en su baúl.

ME LO VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO O JURO QUE TE ASESINARE –

No es relevante con quien estuve, no ahora… -

¿Acaso me crees tan idiota como para creerte? – ataco Theo mortificado, evitando mirar a los ojos a Mia.

No te estoy mintiendo si es lo que insinúas, Nott – respondió ella procurando no perder los nervios.

Claro que si… a ti no te gustan las alturas, eres acrofobia, y así y todo esperas que yo te crea que estabas en la torre de Astronomía… ¡Después de medianoche, con el frio de mierda que hizo anoche, Granger! – arremetió él, colérico, veía todo rojo de la rabia que le causaba todo lo que los demás decían.

No me pase la noche mirando para abajo, estuve hablando… solo eso – siseo Mia tan colérica como Nott.

¿Con quién? –pregunto él y Mia le respondió susurrando algo para que solo Pansy y Theo la escucharan.

Theo bufo incrédulamente, y es que, no es que Mia no tuviera derecho a pasar la noche con quien le diera la gana, pero por lo menos hubiera apreciado un poco de honestidad de parte de ella, si es que siquiera media palabra de lo que decía era cierto. Aunque de cualquier manera lo averiguaría de sus propios labios en cuanto bajaran del tren en Londres.

Ellos no tenían compromisos como para que ella le debiera semejantes explicaciones, pero si tenían la confianza necesaria para ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Más aun después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, por eso le mortificaba en extremo que ella no hubiera tenido la delicadeza de comunicarle sobre el encuentro que sostuvo la noche anterior.

¿Sabes qué? Me huele a chamusquina lo que dices – dijo Pansy con toda la intención de ser hiriente.

Poco me importa si quieren o no creerme – dijo Mia con cara de pocos amigos -. Si aún quieren enterarse de que le pasara a la idiota de Lovegood, pueden leer esto sino me las arreglare yo sola a partir de ahora – termino de decir al tiempo en que aventaba el _Diario del Mal_, al regazo de Pansy y salía del compartimento como alma que lleva el diablo.

_**Play 3 -**___

Malfoy acaba de entrar al compartimento de los premios anuales, estaba irritado por la falta de cerebro de Zabinni, el muy imbécil no había tenido la decencia de esperar a que el tren partiera para encerrarse en un compartimento a hacer de las suyas con una niña de quinto de Hufflepuff, olvidándose por completo de él.

La imagen que se encontró lo desconcertó por completo, Granger estaba recostada en el asiento del compartimento, profundamente dormida. _**"Seguramente su aventura de anoche, lejos de lo brazos de Nott la dejo molida", le murmuro su conciencia haciéndolo bufar mortificado.**_

¡¿Qué le importaba a él lo que esa mujer hiciera?! ¡Por la gloria de Salazar, estaba empezando a perder la perspectiva de las cosas! Granger podía dormir con quien le viniera en gana, después de todo él no era el cornudo, ni el hazme reír de la escuela en pleno.

Ese era el imbécil de Nott que creía que ella podía quererlo sinceramente. "_**Como si ella hubiera demostrado alguna clase de sentimiento humano últimamente", pensó con algo de burla**_, le resultaba cómico ver como Nott podía estar tan idiotizado con una mujer como Granger.

Saco un libro de Pociones, el mismo que no leía, pues no dejaba de observar a Granger, en un inicio la joven _Princesa de Gryffindor_ parecía dormir plácidamente, perdida en algún lugar… quizá soñando con algún plan satisfactorio para sus vacaciones navideñas, había oído decir que se iría a esquiar a los Alpes Suizos con sus padres, que aparte de ser dentistas debían ser adinerados o no podrían costear semejante lujo, los Alpes jamás habían sido un destino barato para vacacionar.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Granger empezó a removerse, al principio Malfoy pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo hasta que pareció totalmente angustiada.

No, esa palabra se quedaba chica para describir lo que sus delicadas facciones de ángel expresaban. Parecía atormentada por algo… más que atormentada, perseguida por algún mal recuerdo o sueño pues gemía, sudaba, se retorcía presa de incontrolables espasmos de pánico; en su opinión, y lloraba sin ser consciente de ello.

Por favor… no… te lo suplico… no lo hagas… - decía Mia entre sueños.

Otra vez lucia como aquel día en la mazmorra de pociones, casi podía jurar que la muy idiota había tomado la maldita poción de Snape, como parte de su desayuno.

No, t… te l… lo ruego… no… por… f… favor… n… no -

Algo muy espeluznante y desgarrador sucedía en los sueños de Granger, ella se seguía estremeciendo presa de incontrolables espasmos, parecía sumida en la más absoluta desesperación y desesperanza, algo la destrozaba en sus sueños.

Era como si la angustia la estuviera consumiendo en vida, podía ver como su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético por la forma en la que latía la vena de su níveo cuello ya bastante perlado por el sudor frio, al igual que otras partes visibles de la anatomía de la empollona. Lucia casi translucida a causa de su excesiva palidez.

NO – chillo con toda la potencia de sus pulmones en el preciso instante en que su cuerpo la catapultaba hacia adelante, dejándola sentada sobre el asiento, completamente temblorosa y fantasmal.

Por un segundo Malfoy creyó que iba a vomitar sobre sus carísimos zapatos italianos pues tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas; ya estaba totalmente sentada, y era sacudida por incontenibles arcadas. Tras lo que a él le parecieron siglos ella logro controlar las arcadas y apoyo la espalda y la cabeza en el asiento, cerró los ojos y respiro todo lo profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que existiera un lugar donde el dolor no existiera, un lugar donde nadie tuviera que morir al nacer; así no habrían tantas y tantas personas como ella… consumidas por el dolor, el odio y la sed de venganza. Un lugar donde no tuviera que ocultar aquello que tanto dolor le causaba, un lugar donde ella pudiera abiertamente dejar ver cuánto estaba padeciendo la ausencia de aquellos a quienes había amado.

Deseaba no sentirse así, ardiendo como la hierba al atardecer en medio de un incendio forestal por culpa del sufrimiento que sentía consumirla.

Malfoy la observaba en silencio, atónito, sin saber que decir o hacer, ¿Debía ofrecerle su pañuelo para que ella se secara el sudor y las lagrimas? ¿Debía intentar consolarla nuevamente? Quizá se expusiera a que ella lo mandara a la mierda o a que; finalmente, le contara que había sucedido para que ella cambiara tanto y en tan poco tiempo, ya estaba seguro de que ni el tarado de Nott y toda su presunción ni Parkinson y su superficialidad eran los causantes de aquello.

Granger, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque ya estaba más tranquila. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que una monumentalmente enorme sombra negra llenaba su vacío corazón. Algo se iba desvaneciendo aún más a causa de todo lo que Granger sentía pero no expresaba.

¿Acaso se puede ver más allá de las cicatrices; cuando estas existen, y sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ver la luz de un nuevo día aunque ese nuevo día nos traiga el mismo calvario que el anterior? No, porque si no podríamos cambiar los colores del cielo y abrirnos a nuevas formas de sentirnos vivos, encontraríamos una o más maneras de amar todo lo que nunca muere o lo que ya murió y así lograríamos pasar de una noche a otra. Al final solo nos queda pensar que algo de eso que medio mundo llama amor también nos encontrara a nosotros a pesar de nuestros errores.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué había para Mia del hoy y del ahora? ¿Qué sucedía ahora que ya no había nadie que le diera una razón para ser lo de que debería ser? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera perdido a aquellos a quienes tanto amaba? Quizá; y si no aun no era demasiado tarde, sus padres estuvieran escondidos en todo lo que le decían quienes sabían sobre sus muertes.

Aún estaba llorando, totalmente ajena al hecho de no estar sola en ese compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts, ajena al hecho de estar siendo observada por un estupefacto Malfoy, el mismo que no podía comprender porque la muchacha frente a él lloraba en silencio, sacudida por sus silentes sollozos, parecía estar envuelta en la más profunda desolación pero él no sabía porque.

De pronto, y tras una hermosa montaña cubierta por la nieve, el sol asomo y le dio de lleno en los ojos igual que esa mañana cuando había visto un nuevo amanecer antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que quizá su resquebrajado corazón encontraría una manera de sobrevivir, tal vez el grácil roce de alguien que pudiera amarla; aun a sabiendas de en qué se había convertido, le permitiera encontrar la ansiada redención para su malévola alma y sonrió; aun sin abrir los ojos, con una mezcla de dolor y melancolía.

Quizá cuando encontrara a ese _amor_ las sombras del dolor se desvanecerían como la nieve que abrazaba a su corazón en ese momento. Con un poco de suerte algún día encontraría alguien que le dijera, _**Mia, estoy aquí, a tu lado y no iré a ninguna parte, **_ quizá y solo quizá… algún día.

Ahora yo estoy aquí – le había dicho él anoche abrazándola protectoramente cuando ella le hablo sobre su miedo a quedarse sola o a terminar en Azkaban cuando el año lectivo terminara – y no dejare que nadie te toque para intentar hacer algo en tu contra. Ni Theodore ni yo lo vamos a permitir –

Qué bonito había sonado aquello, pero en su opinión eso, era una utopía. Shacklebolt, Dumbledore y todos los demás encontrarían una manera de saltar sobre ella como fieras hambrientas para destrozarla y conseguir que terminara en una celda tan cochina y apestosa como la de Malfoy Senior. La idea de acabar sus días siendo inquilina de aquel horripilante castillo siendo vecina del hombre que más odiaba después del Lord, era tan absurda como plausible y le causo una carcajada carente de vida, que escarapelo a Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

Mia encendió un cigarrillo; de los que él le había obsequiado la pasada noche, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el humo de aquel cigarrillo se llevara todas sus penas y culpas.

¿Tanto te duele pelearte con tu amante, Granger? – dijo Malfoy solo por hacer algo y sacar a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, claro que había tomado la precaución de esconder la cara tras su libro de pociones.

Detestaba demasiado ser ignorado, como buen hijo único, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro del universo y no se le daba bien que alguien pasara; olímpicamente, de él, ya fuera de forma intencional o no. Simplemente, no podía soportarlo.

¿Disculpa? – dijo Mia en una respuesta que no pudo ser más ausente por falta de ánimos, mientras Malfoy le rogaba al Dios de turno que ella le dijera que había pasado para que cambiara así y tan de repente, o al menos a qué se debía esa palidez en ella.

Dije, que no sabía que te doliera tanto pelear con Nott… - repitió el rubio con un interés bien disimulado, él había sido testigo de paso de la airada discusión de Granger con Nott hacia no mucho rato.

Malfoy, hazle un favor a la humanidad y no hables de lo que no sabes – dijo ella acomodándose el cabello, solo por hacer algo.

Entonces ilústrame… no sé si alguien te ha dicho que es jodidamente desconsiderado molestar al resto gritando – ataco él aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

Yo no te pedí que te metieras aquí… - contraataco Hermione al tiempo en que una furibunda mirada asomaba en sus ojos – a todo esto, hurón ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás atormentando a otros con tu pandilla de amiguitos? - los ojos grises de Malfoy relampaguearon coléricos y ella sonrió triunfal - ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Tu único amigo es Zabinni y lo vi dándole curso a una mocosa de Hufflepuff… que patética y triste es tu vida si hasta una cría de catorce años te supera en atención -

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada avinagrada, de esas que solo él le dirigía y con la que trataba de hacerle saber cuánto asco sentía por ella, sin que ella se diera por aludida.

¿Por qué estabas llorando, Granger? – interrogo él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Que te importa… - escupió ella mortificada.

No es que me importe, es que me da curiosidad. La misma curiosidad que le da a todo el colegio, de hecho – honestidad brutal, esa podía ser la mejor forma de hacerse con la información que necesitaba.

¿El qué exactamente? – pregunto ella sabiendo por donde iba la cosa, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a engatusar a Malfoy.

El porqué de tan brusco cambio de actitudes y de amistades, por decirlo menos –

Todo mundo tiene derecho a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, la vida, las amistades, todo… es parte de la evolución natural de las cosas… algunos lo llaman madurar, Malfoy, aunque dudo mucho que tu comprendas algo de ese tema –

Sí, pero lo tuyo vino muy a destiempo, diría yo – Agrego haciendo caso omiso al insulto oculto en sus palabras.

Tú lo has dicho, llego muy a destiempo pero fue igualmente esclarecedor – de pronto le entraron ganas de encender otro cigarrillo, abrió la ventanilla, encendió el cigarrillo y dijo – no te molesta ¿Verdad? –

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y continúo observando a la joven que fumaba aun; ligeramente, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, perseguida por sus certezas y sus más oscuros remordimientos. No lograba entender su comportamiento o la razón de ese cambio tan radical en su persona, pero sin duda sufría, no sabía la razón o a qué nivel lo hacía pero estaba seguro que sufría mucho más de lo que deseaba mostrar y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía por la chica.

Lo que encontraba en sus ojos era algo confuso, algo turbio; a momentos encontraba en su mirada esa chispa asesina, era como si fuera a aniquilar a la humanidad completa; y al segundo siguiente como si el peso de una pena enorme la estuviera aplastando, sofocándola con extrema lentitud. Podía notar lo torturado de su ser pero su mente no le permitía encontrar cual sería la razón de que ella estuviera de esa manera.

Justo ahora mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro tenía la mirada perdida, ausente, desilusionada, como si le hubieran robado la vida a sus ojos castaños, como si de golpe una soledad tan intensa le arrebatara todo atisbo de felicidad y no entendía, no comprendía por qué y eso lo exasperaba, y hacia que la mirara con mayor intensidad y que aun a su pesar un sentimiento se instauraba en su pecho que lo hacía querer consolarla.

Mía todavía no era consciente de muchas cosas, no le prestaba atención a la manera en que Malfoy la observaba, ahora solo podía pensar que dentro de unas horas, llegaría a una casa completamente vacía, sin nadie, sin padres, sin gato, sin vida, sin nada, que no fueran recuerdos que solo hacen más amarga su existencia. Pronto estaría en ese cascaron que alguna vez fue un hogar y que ahora son las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una buena vida, una vida plena, solo las sombras y los recuerdos de lo que ella misma algún día fue. Solo eso la esperaba una vez que llegara a Londres.

No era alentador ir a enfrentarse con la soledad de una enorme casona que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida, donde alguna vez disfruto de la compañía de sus seres queridos, y ahora simplemente no quedaba nada. Una nueva pregunta la regresaba a la realidad.

¿En serio fue esclarecedor o solo juegas, Granger? – Pregunto verdaderamente interesado, sin dejar de observarla, tratando de desenmarañar sus misterios, intentando que regresara su pensamiento con el, donde quiera que se hubiera escapado hace un segundo atrás.

Lo fue… brutalmente, de hecho – respondió ella dejando salir el humo de su cigarrillo, siendo todo lo sincera que podía a sabiendas que poco entendería Malfoy de la demoledora verdad que estaba exponiéndole -, y a tal punto que me mostro lo idiota que había sido durante años – Era desconcertante que por primera vez no encontrara en esa declaración una dosis gratuita de sarcasmo o burla, quizás se equivocaba el rubio, pero podría casi jurar que la insufrible leona estaba hablando con la verdad.

En el compartimento se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios, afuera, en el pasillo una Pansy más calmada observaba complacida como Hermione empezaba a hacer su tarea, gracias a Merlín los vidrios eran espejeados. Ella y Theo ya habían leído todo lo que Mia había maquinado para atormentar a Lovegood en cuanto volvieran de sus vacaciones y su intención había sido la de dejarle saber que aquello había sucedido, y que estaban con ella en todo.

Theo ya había claudicado, más aun cuando durante su ronda de prefectos la escucho gritar, sin saber dónde estaba metida exactamente.

¿Sabes?... no sabía que fumabas – la sonrisa espontanea del rostro de Hermione ilumino momentáneamente sus ojos miel, haciendo sonreír a su vez, al joven Slytherin.

Como todo en esta vida hay mil cosas sobre mí, mis gustos, mi vida, obra, gracias y secretos que no sabes, Malfoy – respondió ella suavemente -. Así como yo no sabía que pudieras ser tan… curioso – había estado a microsegundos de llamarlo irritante, solo se calló porque eso arruinaría sus planes más inmediatos.

Yo tampoco sabía que algún día podríamos tener una conversación civilizada, sin insultos de por medio – Acoto en su habitual tono sarcástico.

No sabía que pudieras ser educado con aquellos a los que te has encargado de hacerles saber que los consideras inferiores a ti – contraataco sin perder una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De un tiempo a esta parte la "calidad" – esa palabra la hizo reír espontáneamente, que Malfoy usara esa palabra quería decir que intentaba no ser ofensivo, dado que moría de curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de ella – de la sangre mágica no me importa mucho que digamos, Granger… -

¿En serio? – dijo ella apenas capaz de reprimir una risotada ante las vehementes declaraciones que estaba escuchando y que sabía con seguridad que eran una patética manera de sonsacarle lo que buscaba saber.

Si, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto como si no lograra comprender en lo más mínimo, lo ilógico de la situación, como si el gran Draco Malfoy hubiera proclamado desde siempre que la pureza de la sangre importa un cuerno.

Nada… - tras unos segundos de observación, Hermione decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de conversación y empezar a abarcar aquello que podría resultarle interesante para sus planes más inmediatos – dime Malfoy, ¿Sabes algo de música muggle? –

Si… - contesto a sabiendas de que quería cambiar de conversación.

¿Y te gusta? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja de manera especulativa y casi burlona.

Me gusta el jazz, Frank Sinatra, James Blunt y Michael Bubble… digamos que no son tan corrientes como casi todo lo demás – contesto con suficiencia el rubio como si no estuviera hablando de músicos muggles.

Coldplay, Muse, Greenday, AC DC, Aerosmith y Bon Jovi tampoco están mal… -

¿Qué tocan exactamente? – curioseo el joven rubio.

Rock – contestó Hermione con simpleza.

Siempre te creí la clase de cerebrito que solo escucha música clásica… - soltó él sin ser capaz de reprimirse.

Eso es estereotipar a las personas, Malfoy – acuso suavemente ella sin afán de comenzar de nuevo con los ataques verbales.

¿Entonces dices que la música clásica es mala? -

No, no digo que sea mala música, pero es del tipo de música que se usa para relajarse, me da sueño… el rock es lo mío ¿Alguna vez has ido a un concierto de rock, Malfoy? – pregunto con la misma soltura de quien emplea una conversación con un amigo al que recién se acaba de conocer.

No… ¿Has ido a la ópera? – contesto y pregunto sin muchas pausas tratando de seguir esa conversación tal como si no estuviera todo tan fuera de lugar.

Si, el Fantasma de la Opera es mi favorita, aunque es más un musical de teatro y es en ese ámbito donde más la disfruto –

Libro favorito… - continúo Draco siguiendo el hilo de una conversación que se estaba tornando interesante muy a pesar de no reconocerlo.

No sé… quizá Dorian Gray, el tuyo –

Las Crónicas de Narnia. Por cierto, La Traviatta es una gran ópera… ¿Te gusta el arte? – pregunto Draco estirando la mano para pedir que ella le alcanzara su cigarrillo y así darle una calada antes de que este se extinguiera por completo.

La Virgen de las Rocas, el David de Miguel Ángel, El Éxtasis de Santa Teresa – respondió ella alcanzándole el cigarrillo.

La Mona Lisa… - contraataco el rubio, llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

Típico… -

Es intrigante, Granger – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

Tal vez… - concedió Mía.

Conversaban de temas superficiales, casi como si se tratara de una conversación de negocios, con la cortesía justa con la que se trataría para lograr el mejor trato posible, por tanto no entraron en temas escabrosos, no mencionaban ni a sus familias, ni a sus mundos, eso sería demasiado para tentar su suerte pues en esos momentos los dos que tenían en mente un fin demasiado diferente. Un repentino jaleo en el pasillo los obligo a ponerse de pie varita en mano, dispuestos a poner orden en el tren.

Sin embargo, la tentación era grande, demasiado grande y había utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad hasta ese momento para no sucumbir mientras la conversación se daba, pero ese instinto predatorio que comenzaba a pasarle factura le pedía que hiciera algo, justo ahora que el objeto de su deseo estaba por escaparse de nuevo de sus manos.

Y Malfoy no fue capaz de resistirse, Hermione estaba casi en la puerta cuando el rubio tiro de su brazo izquierdo; provocándole esa dolorosa e incómoda sensación de llameante dolor, y la beso.

La puerta casi medio abierta del compartimento le hubiera podido dar una buena, favorecedora y por demás cuchicheable vista a alguien si es que alguien hubiera puesto la atención necesaria.

La beso de manera intensa como cobrando lo intereses de una deuda demasiado vieja, la beso a conciencia con un gran placer por probar sus labios de nuevo. Hermione no se quedó quieta lo tomo del cabello, hundió sus dedos en ese suave y platinado cabello de forma casi lujuriosa, en el fondo anhelaba otro beso aunque no lo confesara nunca así la torturaran.

Draco Malfoy soltó el brazo de la joven de ese agarre férreo y desesperado que lo habían llevado a detenerla y paso su mano suavemente por la espalda en una larga caricia para posarla después en la cintura de la muchacha provocando que ella sintiera un escalofrió, profundizando el beso antes de que él cediera obedientemente.

Por unos segundos el mundo se había detenido y solo eran dos enemigos besándose, olvidando lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro, desafiando al mundo inconscientemente, empezando con un juego que podría resultar muy nocivo para ambos.

Pero después se preocuparían por eso, justo ahora no les importaba mucho como terminaría ese juego peligroso donde ambos creían tenían las de ganar. Aunque no tomaban en cuenta que a pesar de lo que ambos pensaban, alguno de los dos tenía que estar equivocado, porque ni Dios, ni el Diablo podían estar a favor de los dos al mismo tiempo y favorecer con ello los resultados.

Acababan de llegar a la estación, todo el mundo bajaba del tren cuando Pansy, le dio un significativo codazo en las costillas a Theo, el mismo que sonrió malévolamente al tiempo que susurraba en el odio de Hermione que la patrulla joroba en pleno hacia acto de presencia.

Nada mejor que empezar las vacaciones navideñas poniendo en su sitio a toda esa gente. Antes de subir al auto donde el misterioso visitante de Mia los esperaba a ella y a Theodore.

Mira nada más, que cuadro tan patético, Mia – dijo Theo con malevolencia cuando los tres salían del andén 9 ¾.

Theo asía; como ya era costumbre en ellos, la cintura de la joven leona que sonreía prepotentemente mientras una mueca de profundo odio y desprecio se dibujaba en su rostro.

La familia comadreja… - soltó Pansy con la misma maldad que Theo había usado –. Mia, querida, sácame de una duda… -

Claro, Pan… ¿Cuál es tu duda? –

¿Es cierto que lo que esta bestia sin cerebro llama casa es una caja de zapatos de una sola habitación? –

La verdad no – la honestidad de Hermione casi les arrancaba suspiros de alivio y hacia a la familia en pleno pensar que quizá, Ronald y Harry estaban siendo excesivamente dramáticos con respecto a Hermione -, es más parecida a un montón de cajas de zapatos apiladas una sobre otra y que están a punto de derrumbarse –

Algún día deberás explicarme como podías pasar tus vacaciones de verano en un lugar así de mugroso, corazón – dijo Theo con horror, escandalizado por solo imaginar el hecho.

Es simple, querido, en ese entonces era otra persona –

¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? – pregunto Molly Weasley repentinamente horrorizada.

Soy lo que quedo de la guerra, señora – siseo la muchacha escarapelándole los nervios a la rechoncha mujer -. Theo, ¿Nos vamos ya? El aire está demasiado viciado para mi gusto –

Claro, vámonos… - el trío camino dejando tras de sí a una perpleja familia Weasley - ¿Sabes? No imagino mejor forma de pasar las vacaciones navideñas que en familia –

Ni yo… -

Ustedes dos sí que me dan envidia, tienen una mansión para los dos solos, yo debo pasar fiestas con mi familia… -

No hagas drama que te esperamos el 25 – dijo Theo al tiempo que le daba un cariñosos abrazo a su pelinegra amiga que sonrió con franca ilusión.

Si, y no aceptamos un no por respuesta… además recuerda que tú tienes una pequeña misión que cumplir antes de navidad, Pan… - agrego Hermione.

Si, si… ya sé que quieres tus resultados para la fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa – rezongo la heredera Parkinson con algo de tedio en la voz. Jamás se le había dado bien recibir órdenes.

Exacto… tienes una semana para hacer tu tarea, Pansy Alexandra –

Si sabes que lo que quieres es imposible de conseguir ¿No? – Suspiro francamente preocupada por no saber a donde la llevaría la petición de Mia.

No es imposible… yo sé que te las vas a ingeniar, morena. Como buena serpiente que eres no me desilusionaras, eres astuta por naturaleza y conseguirás entrar al ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo para conseguir lo que quiero –

¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Ya te dije que se supone que yo no sé nada del asunto –

¿De qué hablan ustedes dos, eh? Porque nunca me cuentan nada – protesto un ofendido Theo.

En la fiesta, Theo, en la fiesta… Pan ya tendrá la información –

Das por sentadas muchas cosas antes de tiempo – Se quejó enfurruñada.

Haz tu tarea o me enfadare mucho contigo, morena – Amenazo con tono dulce como quien explica a un niño cual será el castigo si falla.

Vale, castañita, vale… - atajo la chica aun insegura de lograr sus planes.

Así me gusta… mientras tanto, Theo y yo iremos al mercado del Alquimista –

_**Play 4 -**___

Son muchas las leyendas que circulan sobre el mercado del alquimista, historias interminables que se remontan cientos y cientos de años atrás, todas narradas de voz en voz en el misticismo de rumores que helarían la sangre del más valiente.

El mercado negro más grande e impresionante que jamás ha existido, tan misterioso y peligroso que es el único tan errante como un gitano en el sentido más literal posible; pues bien puede aparecer tras una puerta de apariencia insignificante, escondida en un pequeño callejón en la India; en el sótano de una vieja casa tradicional en China o justo al lado de las pirámides en Egipto.

Puede aparecer en lugares tan remotos o tan conglomerados del mundo, como inquietantes, e incluso improbables. Un día bien podía estar bajo el sol ardiente y abrazador de los desiertos, o en las entrañas de las selvas más espesas y húmedas; tal vez en los ajetreos de las ciudades más bulliciosas y modernas o aquellas ciudades perdidas que solo se conocen en leyendas o; quizás, incluso hasta en los glaciales cristalinos del Himalaya.

Pero sin duda, y sin importar donde se apareciera, los clientes nunca paraban de llegar, todos ellos siempre hipnotizados por sus encantos, por ese secretismo misterioso que los rodeaba, sumado a eso la seguridad de saber que encontrarían cualquier cosa que buscaran, pues todas las disciplinas y elementos inimaginables del mundo convergían en ese lugar, en medio de un bizarra y siniestra armonía, plagada de personajes variopintos, cada uno más enigmático y aterrador que el anterior.

Que mejor nombre para llamar a un lugar tan peculiar como aquel que El Mercado del Alquimista, más aun cuando en toda la historia de las ciencias, la alquimia es la más antigua práctica protocientífica. Toda una disciplina filosófica que combina elementos de la química, la metalurgia, la física, la medicina, la astrología, la semiótica, el misticismo, el espiritualismo, el ocultismo , la magia y el arte. Por lo tanto, quien asistiera a él podía estar seguro de que podría encontrar cualquier cosa que se buscara, incluso aquellas de las que ni siquiera se sabía de su existencia, siempre y cuando se llegara a un acuerdo sobre el precio.

En conclusión, cualquier artículo podía ser comprado sin que nadie pudiera rastrearlo o siquiera atreverse a reclamarlo.

Más de 2,500 años de historia precedían a ese mercado que bien podía haberse creado en la práctica en Mesopotamia, el antiguo Egipto, Persia, la India y China, así como en la antigua Grecia y el imperio Romano, el imperio Islámico o después en Europa.

Hasta la fecha, El Mercado del Alquimista podía llegar a cualquier parte del mundo para mostrar sus riquezas diáfanas, desde las joyas más exquisitas "perdidas" hacia siglos por el Zar de Rusia, parte de los tesoros hurtados por el pirata Barba Negra, Antigüedades que habían sido perdidas en los naufragios en el Triángulo de las Bermudas; libros tan antiguos que solo con magia se evitaba que se desmoronaran sus páginas amarillas y que guardaban los secretos más increíbles y terribles que se pueda imaginar.

Algunos de los cuales podían hacer temblar a toda la humanidad; criaturas tan raras y exóticas que cualquier coleccionista era capaz de pagar una pequeña o una gran fortuna por tener el privilegio de poseerlas, así como obras de arte de ambos mundos, piezas de colección más propias de museos que de terrenos tan escabrosos como aquellos.

Mas eso, era solo una parte de ese mundo oculto y misterioso, donde se podía obtener cualquier tipo de veneno, cualquier poción imaginable, todo tipo de artilugios de magia negra para arrebatar el alma, cazadores de sueños, amuletos para la suerte, para el mal de ojo, para hacer zombis o capturar voluntades. Armas de toda especie y de cualquier tiempo, artefactos de magia, báculos para adivinar con certeza el futuro o incluso recuerdos capturados en pequeños frasquitos de personas importantes que podían hacer que cayeran reinos o que se desataran guerras.

Y a pesar de todo lo que se conjugaba en ese lugar, Mía iría con el único fin de obtener los medios para lograr vengarse a través de Luna Lovegood.

Eran pocos los que tenían el privilegio de tener los contactos necesarios que facilitaran la entrada al Mercado del Alquimista, sin correr riesgos, al menos no demasiados considerando que el lugar era clandestino y solo la mención de este suponía el riesgo de ser aprendido para ser interrogado, acusado de prácticas peligrosas.

Mía fue bien instruida para evitar; en la medida de lo posible, correr cualquier riesgo, sabía que tenía que ser tan discreta como para pasar inadvertida, al llegar a esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades en el corazón del callejón Diagon y hablar con el Anticuario, un hombre muy avanzado en años, de cabello y barba tan blanca como la nieve y completamente ciego debido a las cataratas que no permitían distinguir siquiera el color de sus ojos.

La fachada de la tienda estaba deteriorada por el tiempo, la pintura verde envejecida por el sol se caía a girones y los cristales opacos y sucios a penas permitían ver algunos artículos mostrados en los aparadores. Pero Hermione sabía que no todo era lo que parecía y no dudo en entrar ni por un segundo, seguida de cerca por Theodore.

El suave tintineo de una campanita colocada en la puerta aviso de su llegada. El aire del lugar estaba enrarecido, aunque no era algo raro considerando la apariencia general del lugar.

Altos estantes mostraban raros objetos cubiertos por una espesa capa de polvo; que a leguas de distancia se notaba, no habían sido tocados en demasiado tiempo, decenas de espejos de marcos exquisitos; pero opacos cristales, se exhibirían en una pared, lámparas, porta velas, cuadros extraños, floreros y figuras de porcelana inundaban las repisas.

Candelabros, figuras de todos los tamaños de metal y armaduras oxidadas estaban por doquier y tras un mostrador de roble tan viejo que las polillas comenzaban a causar estragos en su superficie y que por los opacos cristales dejaba a penas visibles medallones, peinetas y anillos de peculiares figuras y formas.

Al final y casi escondido por la oscuridad, un anciano de huesos nudosos apenas escondidos bajo una piel blanca donde no había cabida para una arruga más, sonreía y les veía sin ver como si los estuviera esperando.

¡Bienvenidos! – una voz pastosa y ronca se dejó oír con amabilidad. – hace tanto que nadie venia. – dijo con cierta melancolía.

No lo dudo – contesto entre dientes Nott, ganándose un disimulado codazo en las costillas que le robo el aliento.

Buscamos algo que nos han dicho que es imposible de conseguir – era Mia quien hablaba con dulzura al anciano, con la amabilidad de sus mejores años, cuando aún podía conmoverle un anciano en apariencia débil, mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus ansias ya sin ningún diente. Aunque a decir verdad todo era parte de una pantomima que tenían que emplear para sus fines.

Mi querida niña, es ese caso no creo que en esta polvorienta tienda encuentre lo que buscan -

Yo creo que solo es cuestión de buscar en el lugar adecuado – suspiro Theo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, a su lado Mia le dirigió una mirada algo agria y el muchacho rodo los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros, tratando de expresar que él no había hecho nada malo al pensar en voz alta.

¿Y dónde seria eso? – pregunto el decrepito hombre sin perder la sonrisa.

Donde nos lleve el viento, mi estimado señor, donde el cielo infinito sea nuestro techo y nuestras posibilidades se vuelven infinitas – respondió ella sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Entiendo – contesto solemne, pues esa respuesta era la clave. Extendió su mano hacia la puerta y mágicamente las persianas se cerraron al igual que se atranco la puerta. Tomo un bastón retorcido, hecho de madera oscura, y camino lentamente hacia atrás de la tienda. –. Síganme - les indico.

Detrás de una gruesa cortina que olía a polvo y naftalina, llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en la trastienda, había ahí aún más artefactos extraños. El anciano se dirigió a un estante en un rincón donde con una exactitud asombrosa, como si aún sus ojos le permitieran ver, extrajo de entre una serie de libros uno de pasta negra, haciendo que el estante se moviera mostrando una firme pared de piedra.

El anciano se paró frente a esta y con su bastón golpeo tres veces el piso y al instante las piedras dieron paso a una puerta de gruesa madera que abrió sin prisas o espavientos y se adentró en la oscuridad de un pasillo que parecía interminable.

A esas alturas Theo y Mia habían sacado sus varitas para iluminar sus pasos con un _Lumus_ pues el viejecillo no necesitaba luz para ver pero ellos estaban completamente desorientados. Caminaron tomados de la mano, excitados, confundidos, adrenalínicos y algo asustados; sin soltar sus varitas de la mano libre, por largos minutos tras el hombre al cual no parecía que los años hubieran hecho mella en sus fuerzas, pues aunque sus pasos eran lentos, llevaba un caminar constante y no parecía aquejado por la fatiga.

Llegamos – aviso frente a una nueva puerta que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, se abrió con un fuerte rechinido y mostro una cámara de techos altos llena de libros y cajas de madera.

Hermione podría jurar que ese hombre era capaz de ver, por la manera en la que se desenvolvía, sus movimientos eran lentos pero fluidos y sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba cada cosa. Fue así como busco un pequeño cofre en un rincón, dentro de una caja de terciopelo de color azul índigo, algo ajada y desvencijada.

Aquí tienen lo que buscan – les dijo, recibiendo una bolsa llena de monedas como pago por sus servicios.

Gracias – contesto una sonriente Hermione.

Buen viaje – se limitó a decir el hombre antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

Aun en la cámara abrieron el cofre y se encontraron con el traslador preparado para su viaje, se acomodaron sus gruesas capas y cubrieron bien sus rostros antes de tocar al mismo tiempo el viejo reloj de bolsillo que era su medio para viajar.

Aparecieron en un estrecho callejón, no sabían claramente donde estaban pero desde ese lugar podían detectar en el ambiente diversos aromas a incienso, una tenue música que se confundía con el barullo de gente negociando en las calles, ofreciendo artilugios de toda naturaleza.

Hemos llegado… - soltó un emocionado Theo, casi parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería de ensueño, observaba en todas direcciones como si no pudiera decidirse por un juguete en particular.

Al mercado del Alquimista – completo Mia con una sonrisa complacida.

Ambos muchachos caminaron curioseando un poco mientas buscaban aquello que habían ido a comprar. En su camino encontraron que más de un respetable sangre pura deambulaba por el lugar.

Les pareció gracioso ver al descerebrado padre del fenecido Crabbe tratando de pasar desapercibido con su monumental apariencia de gorila, otro inesperado visitante fue el hermano mayor de Bulstrode; de quien las malas lenguas decían había sido desheredado por haberse convertido en adicto a ciertas sustancias alucinógenas y de dudosa reputación.

A unos cuantos puestos de distancia se encontraron cara a cara con el padre de la chica Bentley, la mejor amiga de Astoria Greengrass.

Cariño, mira, nada más ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – canturreó una diabólica Mia en cuanto el hombre se le quedo mirando con cara de espanto.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad, había visto ese rostro demasiadas veces en El Profeta durante la guerra como para olvidar la cara de la muchacha parada frente a él, mientras que al hijo de Andros Nott lo había visto; prácticamente, crecer aunque siempre había sido un muchacho muy poco sociable y se decía que demasiado serio para su edad.

Al padre de Claire Bentley… - respondió un divertido Theodore - ¿Qué crees que dirían en el ministerio si se enteran de que el honorable señor Bentley, un reputado medimago de San Mungo frecuenta el Mercado del Alquimista? –

Uhmmm… - medito Mia sin quitar sus ojos miel de los cafés del hombre que la miraba aterrorizado – no sé qué dirían pero… si sé que harían, le quitarían su licencia para ejercer la medicina mágica, de por vida… ¿Qué crees que haga tu padre? –

Bueno, mi padre le quitaría su apoyo al hospital… es de mal auspicio saber que quizá una o más pociones son preparadas con ingredientes prohibidos – ambos muchachos se divertían practicando su deporte favorito, atormentar a los demás.

Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba el hombre sin saber que decir o que hacer para quitarse a esos dos mocosos entrometidos de encima.

Usted… usted… - se mofaba Mia con perversa diversión.

Yo… no es lo que están pensando – murmuraba el hombre al tiempo en que miraba nerviosamente en todas direcciones, parecía creer que los aurores del ministerio aparecerían en cualquier momento detrás de algún puesto a su alrededor, listos para llevárselo al ministerio y ocasionar su caída en desgracia.

Señor Bentley, a nosotros no nos interesa lo que usted esté haciendo o dejando de hacer aquí, así que ahórrese las explicaciones – siseo Theo arrogantemente al tiempo en que pasaba el brazo por la cintura de Mia, acababa de notar a unos hombres mal encarados observar a la muchacha con más interés del necesario.

Si… - corroboro Mia al tiempo en que el hombre suspiraba visiblemente aliviado.

Sin embargo, usted hará algo por nosotros… - ordeno Theo al mejor estilo de Lucius Malfoy -, no le dirá a nadie que nos ha visto aquí – el hombre palideció asustado por la frialdad que reflejaban las facciones y palabras del joven heredero Nott.

A cambio nosotros no le diremos a nadie que lo vimos aquí el día de hoy – soltó Mia mirándolo con una expresión de profundo asco y desprecio.

Claro, claro… lo que ustedes quieran muchachos – soltó el hombre listo para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Así nos gusta – sonrió Mia con la misma expresión de asco y diversión en el rostro.

Ahora, siga haciendo sus compras navideñas – pidió un amable y sonriente Theo al tiempo en que ellos emprendían su camino.

Y no lo olvide, ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su mujer o algo realmente malo podría llegar a pasarle a algún miembro de su familia – amenazo Mia sin atisbo de piedad en los ojos.

Llevaban casi media hora caminando, buscando al hombre que él les habían dicho, tenía lo que buscaban, parecía que el puesto en cuestión; al igual que todos los demás, no tenía una ubicación fija, pero si una apariencia característica por la cual podrían distinguirlo.

¿Crees que ese tipo cumpla con su palabra? – pregunto Theo algo preocupado tras unos minutos de concienzuda caminata.

No le queda otra opción, él sabe lo que le conviene – dijo Mia algo incomoda ante la perspectiva de que alguien llegara a saber de su visita a aquel lugar.

Vale, pero de todas maneras y por las dudas creo que sería mejor que nos pusiéramos las capuchas de las capas, no sea que alguien más nos vea – Hermione observó a Theo y concluyo en cuestión de segundos que él tenía razón, alguien más podía verlos y reconocerlos, metiéndolos en problemas en cuestión de segundos.

Unos metros más allá Mundungus Fletcher, vendía su mercancía robada a quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para comprársela.

Mia le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a Theo y le indico la dirección del ladronzuelo. El muchacho frunció la cara y dijo – te dije que podríamos encontrarnos con alguien que pudiera comprometernos – en el preciso instante en que el hombre clavaba sus ojillos en la pareja, y se quedaba mirando a Mia con estupefacción.

La joven acababa de reconocer un par de objetos que le habían pertenecido a Sirius Black cuando el animago aún vivía, y se le ocurrió una forma de salir del atolladero en el que estaban por meterse.

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero antes necesito saber si tenemos oro suficiente – Theo hurgo en la bolsita que llevaban consigo y dijo que había oro de sobra para llevar a cabo cualquier transacción por debajo de los doscientos mil galeones. – bien, eso es mucho más que suficiente… pero mantén el pico cerrado a menos que sea estrictamente necesario que lo abras y separa unos mil galeones –

Theo hizo lo que Mia le ordenara obedientemente, él sabía que ella sabría lidiar con ese tipo, pero nunca estaba de más tener la varita lista debajo de la capa, solo por si las cosas se le escapaban de las manos a ella.

Hermione… - cuchicheo un asustadísimo Fletcher en cuanto Mia se paró frente a él.

La miraba con una expresión de profundo pavor, parecía creer que Potter y compañía andaban cerca por lo que empezó a recoger su mercadería robada, listo para desaparecer al menor indicio de problemas; Potter aún se la tenía jurada por haber desvalijado Grimmauld Place hace unos meses, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

Hola, Mundungus – saludo ella -, tranquilo… - dijo forzando una sonrisa amable – no te hare nada –

¿En... en serio? – pregunto el hombre mirando atentamente al muchacho que acompañaba a Mia.

En serio, no te hare nada… si me vendes ese reloj y ese prendedor – dijo la joven señalando un par de objetos de oro blanco que relucían sobre la franela que albergaba los objetos del hombre.

Claro… - dijo él sonriente, mientras tomaba ambos objetos en sus manos, preparado a enseñárselos a la muchacha que le devolvía una inexpresiva mirada – son mil galeones por cada uno – Theo bufo ofendido por el descaro del hombre que lo miro con autosuficiencia mientras los ojos de Hermione brillaban peligrosamente.

Vamos, Mundungus, no quieras tomarme por estúpida, tú sabes que estoy muy lejos de serlo. Esos objetos son de Harry – dijo ella rogándole a Circe que su voz no se hubiera notado asqueada al nombrar al engreído; renacuajo con gafas, del director – y tú se los robaste – soltó ella acusadoramente.

Claro que no – exclamo falsamente ofendido Fletcher – se… se los compre a ese elfo loco que trabajaba en casa de los Black, poco después de la muerte de Sirius – concluyo él tras un breve titubeo que no pasó desapercibido para Theo, que sonrió complacido, acababa de entender que se traía Mia entre manos.

Mundungus, todos sabemos que tú robaste la casa de Sirius la misma noche en que él murió en el Ministerio de Magia, no trates de engañarme… - dijo ella mirándolo altivamente.

No trato de engañarte – dijo el hombre bajando la mirada, mostrando como su incipiente calva empezaba a sudar copiosamente.

Claro que si… tú robaste esos objetos, Kreacher jamás te los habría vendido, significaban demasiado para él – escupió ella convincentemente molesta - y a menos que quieras que lo llame para que desmienta tu historia y; de paso, arme un escándalo de los buenos, antes de llamar a Harry, al ver como los objetos de la antigua y noble casa de los Black son vilmente mal barateados en el mercado negro me los vas a vender sin querer verme la cara de idiota que no tengo –amenazo ella sutilmente.

¡Es oro de la mejor calidad, Hermione! ¡Estos son objetos hechos por duendes por expreso pedido de los ancestros de Sirius! A demás aquel elfo los detestaba – chillo Mundungus tratando de convencer a Mia de que decía la verdad.

No mientas, Mundungus. Kreacher idolatraba a esa familia, sobre todo a la madre de Sirius – dijo ella aparentemente colérica -, te estoy ofreciendo comprarlos para devolvérselos a Harry como regalo de navidad, sabes que si llamo a Harry o a Kreacher ellos te destriparan sin misericordia –

¿Cuánto me ofreces por cada uno? – quiso saber el hombre y Theo tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada, Mia estaba ganando la batalla.

Estoy dispuesta a darte hasta trescientos galeones por cada uno – él abrió los ojos y se preparó a rebatir la oferta aduciendo que eso _**si**_ era mal baratear objetos tan antiguos y caros –, amén de una generosa cantidad de oro por tu silencio… digamos que unos… - Hermione meditaba cuanto estaba dispuesta a pagar por el silencio de alguien tan detestable y poco confiable como Fletcher sin apartar los ojos de los del hombre - ¿Quinientos galeones? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Theo que se encogió de hombros como si hablar de esa cantidad de oro fuera hablar de una mesada de domingo.

Parado frente a ambos muchachos Mundungus Fletcher calibraba la oferta de Hermione cuando recordó que había escuchado a uno de los gemelos Weasley decir que la muchacha ya no era amiga de Harry ni de Ronald, y que ahora andaba con la chica Parkinson y el muchacho Nott que en ese momento la acompañaba.

Y ahora quien pretende tomarme por imbécil eres tú – la acuso levantando uno de sus mugrientos dedos señalándola triunfante – hace un par de meses oí a los hermanos de Ron decir que ustedes ya no son amigos… -

Que ya no seamos amigos no quiere decir que no sienta cierto aprecio por Harry – mintió ella levantando una ceja por debajo de la capucha de su costosa capa, al tiempo en que Theo le susurraba al oído -. No querrás que él se entere de que estas vendiendo sus cosas en el Mercado del Alquimista o si –

No, pero… -

Pero nada, me los vas a vender en el precio que te ofrezco… -

Mil galeones en metálico – dijo Theo sonando conciliador sin importarle la mirada de Mia sobre él, al fin y al cabo el hombre con él que ella hablaba no le veía bien la cara -. Le ofrecemos todo ese oro por los objetos que Hermione desea y su silencio –

Ustedes dos no tienen esa cantidad de oro a la mano, muchacho – dijo Fletcher tratando de desviar su atención.

Claro que lo tenemos… ¿Lo quieres o prefieres que te ocasione un tremendo problema con Harry y Dumbledore? – pregunto Mia abiertamente amenazadora.

¿Y cómo les explicarías que hacías aquí? – dijo Fletcher con una ladina sonrisa en los labios.

Yo no tengo porque decir que estuve aquí, diré que te vi en el Callejón Diagon vendiendo las cosas de Harry cuando paseaba con… bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Todos sabemos que a mí me creerán más que a ti… Dumbledore no te tiene en muy buen concepto después de que abandonaras a Ojoloco para que muriera durante la guerra, que digamos –

El hombre observo los dos objetos que Mia quería comprarle y volvió a analizar la oferta de la muchacha, ella tenía razón, Harry y su elfo lo matarían después de que Dumbledore se sentara cómodamente a observar como lo asesinaban, al viejo no le había gustado que él fugara dejando tras de sí a uno de sus más fieles soldados en la Orden del Fénix, al final suspiro derrotado.

Está bien, mil galeones en metálico aquí y ahora y ni ustedes ni yo nos hemos visto… - acepto él poniendo los dos objetos en las manos de Hermione mientras Theo ponía una pequeña bolsa de oro en su mano antes de que ambos emprendieran su camino.

Y no lo olvides, Mundungus, tú no nos has visto – dijo Mia metiendo ambos objetos en su bolsillo.

_**Play 4 -**___

Habían andado apenas cinco minutos alejándose de Mundungus Fletcher, el mismo que había desaparecido en cuanto le vendió el reloj y el prendedor de Sirius a la joven y su acompañante. No diría nada, pues eso sería delatarse como vendedor del Mercado del Alquimista y era una buena temporada en Azkaban, sin que nadie lo ayudara.

¡Ahí esta! – exclamo Theo tomando a Mia de la mano y empezando a arrastrarla con él hacia el puesto que tanto habían buscado.

En la tienda; de aspecto árabe, encontraron a un hombre tanto o más mal encarado que Mundungus Fletcher, el mismo que los miro con suspicacia, no solía tener compradores tan jóvenes, aunque por lo caras de sus ropas; el tipo concluyo, que se notaba que ambos tenían oro suficiente para comprarse un pequeño país tercermundista si así lo deseaban.

Aquí no vendo juguetitos, niños – dijo de mal talante, queriendo descargar en ellos cierta frustración por no haber vendido absolutamente nada ese día.

Nosotros no estamos buscando ningún juguete… - siseo Theo mortificado al tiempo en que se quitaba la capucha para dejarle ver al hombre con quien estaba hablando.

Nos han dicho que usted vende todo tipo de hierbas, plantas y hongos alucinógenos – dijo Mia mirando en rededor con interés renovado, casi había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

¿Y quién te ha dicho eso, niña? – contesto él hombre mortificado.

Disculpe… pero buscamos al señor Abu Sabbah… - dijo Mia tanto o más mortificada que el hombre que tan irrespetuosamente se dirigía a ellos – venimos a hacer negocios con él y como comprenderá, queremos hablar con él, no con su esbirro – escupió ella mirándolo seriamente.

¿Quién eres, niña? – pregunto el hombre con una mueca de marcado desagrado.

Él era árabe, un buen musulmán y muy radical, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, más aun niñas engreídas como esa que tan prepotentemente se dirigía a él, mirándolo a los ojos como si ella y él fueran iguales.

Detestaba a las mujeres occidentales con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pues no eran como las musulmanas; sumisas, todas las occidentales tenían esas horribles ínfulas de grandeza, se creían que su pecaminosa condición les daba derecho a demandar algo y ser tratadas con pleitesía no con la mano dura con la que eran tratadas todas las buenas musulmanas, criadas en oriente.

Las occidentales y su manía de creerse seres iguales a un hombre, usando pantalones, exhibiéndose, con el cabello al viento, pintando su rostros y sus uñas, usando toda clase de accesorios para el cabello y el cuerpo, con tatuajes, zarcillos en lugares tan insólitos como el ombligo, pintando su cabello y etc. le provocaban arcadas de asco. En oriente esa niña engreída ya habría sido azotada por haber osado mirarlo a los ojos para dirigirse a él, más aun, apedreada por haberle levantado la voz y exigir ver a su padre como si tal cosa fuera posible, muy pocos tenían el privilegio de verlo.

Quizá un buen par de hechizos le quitaran esas ínfulas y le recordaran que el lugar de una mujer; según las sabias y bien observadas enseñanzas del Corán, estaba por debajo de un hombre. Siempre a su servicio y a sus pies no antes.

Esa mocosa insolente necesitaba saber que las mujeres son seres llenos de pecado desde el momento de su concepción, seres inferiores, viles, manipuladores, infernales y que solo incitaban al pecado de la carne y del alma.

Mia bufo furiosa y reprimió a duras penas las ganas de emprenderla a golpes contra aquel retrograda animal musulmán, venir a sostener; con el pensamiento claro está, que una mujer es escoria era por demás insultante.

Él no era nada más que un cerdo que se deleitaba al usar a una mujer como objeto sexual que no piensa, no siente, no padece y no entiende y eso a ella le daba asco.

Eso a usted no le importa, mi buen hombre – se forzó a decir Theo de buen talante previendo que el creciente mal humor de Mia arruinara la transacción comercial que estaban por hacer -. Llame al señor Abu Sabbah, haremos negocios con él y luego no volverá a vernos más – explico Theo tomando un frasco que contenía una extraña planta que flotaba en un líquido de color azul medianoche, casi como los del despacho del murciélago en Hogwarts, la extraña planta que flotaba dentro del mismo despedía cierto brillo dorado, muy engañoso en su opinión.

El señor Abu Sabbah no perderá su tiempo con un par de mocosos imprudentes… - escupió el hombre ofendido por el hecho de que el muchacho manoseara los frascos de la tienda y la chica olisqueara plantas que no compraría - ¡Deje de manosear los frascos! –

Llame al señor Abu Sabbah… - cuchicheo Mia a punto de perder los nervios.

¡Yo soy el señor Abu Sabbah! –

Usted es mucho más joven de lo que tenemos entendido es el señor Abu Sabbah – comento Theo tomando otro frasco para examinarlo preso de la curiosidad.

Si quiere hacer negocios hablara conmigo, el señor Abu Sabbah es un hombre anciano que no trata con niños como ustedes –

¡Haga el favor de llamar al dueño del circo, no deseo hablar con el payaso! – siseo Mia cada vez más furiosa.

¿Qué parte de yo soy el señor Abu Sabbah no entiendes, maldita mujer? – cuestiono él hombre igual de furioso que Mia.

¡Llame al señor Abu Sabbah! ¡Joder! – escupió Mia haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no levantar la voz un solo ápice más de lo necesario.

Haga el favor de no seguir molestando a la señorita y llame al señor Abu Sabbah, sabemos que él es el dueño de este ilustre establecimiento y nosotros tenemos una cita para hablar con él – replico Theo con un nuevo frasco en mano, empezando a hallar al hombre francamente irascible, no le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba a su… a Mia.

¡He dicho que él no pierde su tiempo con un par de mocosos inmaduros e imprudentes que juegan a los pequeños mafiosos! – chillo el árabe perdiendo la paciencia ante el atrevimiento de Mia por insistir en hablarle.

Los chillidos del hombre alertaron a otro de lejos mucho más anciano que asomo para enterarse de que era lo que provocaba semejante jaleo en su tienda y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el menor de sus seis hijos la había emprendido a gritos con el joven heredero de los Nott y la que debía ser su novia por lo que frunció la cara y tomando un bastón procedió a salir a la tienda.

Hace un par de días había recibido una carta de Nott Senior donde le decía que su hijo acudiría a su tienda en compañía de una bella muchacha y que ambos estaban interesados en adquirir un poderoso producto alucinógeno que sabían él vendía, pero que ambos muchachos solo harían negocios con él y con nadie más, pues ambos deseaban mantener en el más absoluto secreto la transacción comercial que estaban por mantener y que le reportaría a él una nada despreciable cantidad de oro mágico, por lo que causar el mal humor de cualquiera de los dos podría ser sumamente contraproducente.

Theo, querido, recuérdame decirle a Andros que su idea de un agradable hombre árabe de negocios difiere mucho de esto… - dijo Mia observando al hombre con asco.

Claro, cariño… - dijo un complaciente Theo mientras se limpiaba la mano en el interior de su capa de viaje, sin quitar de su rostro la expresión traviesa y malvada que adornaba sus facciones de niño bueno.

Ya que nuestro… este… - decía Mia haciendo un más que obvio intento por no sonar excesivamente despectiva – amable caballero no llamara al señor Abu Sabbah, creo que deberemos ir a otro lugar a buscar aquello que tanto deseamos tener –

Tus deseos son mis órdenes… - dijo el muchacho al tiempo en que alcanzaba a la joven y poniendo su mano en la cintura de la joven se disponía a salir de la tienda, sumamente ofendidos -. Por cierto, dígale al señor Abu Sabbah, que el heredero de los Nott estuvo aquí… él sabe quiénes somos –

Nott, ese apellido le sonaba a ese hombre de alguna parte, pero aun no lograba ubicar de dónde. Algo había oído a su padre decir sobre un muchacho y su futura esposa, un muchacho con ese apellido.

Mia y Theo se disponían a salir de la tienda, luciendo sus mejores caras de indignación y preguntándose sin soltar media palabra, ¿Dónde demonios iban a conseguir el bendito alucinógeno? Andros, el padre de Theo, había sido muy claro a la hora de decirles que no debían buscar en ningún otro lugar pues él les había concertado la cita con el tal señor Abu Sabbah.

¡No hace falta que nos pongamos en esa tesitura! – exclamo la aflautada vocecilla del señor Abu Sabbah.

Ambos muchachos giraron sobre sus pies, Mia lucia bastante más molesta que cuando se encontró con el imbécil de Fletcher, el árabe menor la había puesto de los nervios, la había ofendido.

¿Y usted es? – pregunto ella tratando de no mandarlo a freír espárragos.

Soy Abdel Aziz Abu Sabbah, usted debe ser el heredero de Andros Nott y la señorita su novia – dijo el hombrecillo muy diligentemente -, por favor perdonen a mi hijo… no está acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan jóvenes como ustedes -

الأب،لاتحتاجإلىالقيامبأعمالتجاريةمعهذهطفلينمغرور (Padre no tienes que hacer negocios con este par de niños engreídos) – dijo el árabe más joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mia que observaba al anciano con una mueca de cortes interés.

يصمتويذهبداخل (Calla y ve adentro) – le respondió el aciano mirando a su joven hijo con severidad -. Por favor, pasen por aquí… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –

Ambos jóvenes siguieron al hombre de regreso hacia el mostrador, su hijo había desaparecido por el mismo lugar por el que el anciano había aparecido, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de profundo desprecio a Mia, que no aparto la mirada.

¿Entonces es usted el dueño de esta tienda o debemos seguir haciendo antesala para ver al hombre? – pregunto Mia frunciendo el entrecejo.

Yo soy el dueño, señorita… - le respondió el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras agitaba su varita y hacia aparecer unas sillas – por favor, tomen asiento y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos –

Theo sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente ese árabe le gustaba más que su hijo, era un hombre de edad bastante avanzada y por eso sabia tratar a las personas sin prejuzgarlas por su edad o sexo.

Nos han dicho que usted vende todo tipo de productos alucinógenos, desde hongos hasta bebedizos que hacen que la persona que los beba pierda la voluntad… - dijo Mia después de darle un sorbo al té verde que el anciano les ofreciera segundos antes.

Eso es cierto, señorita… - dijo el anciano dejando en el aire la frase, invitando a Mia a darle su apellido.

Nott, mi nombre es Mia Nott – dijo la castaña sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Theo, en lo que era una clara invitación para que él la desmintiera, cosa que no sucedió.

El muchacho soltó una risotada de alegría, le gustaba que Hermione se presentara a si misma de esa forma, Mia Nott no Hermione Granger. Era como si de alguna manera, con eso afirmara que Granger había muerto con la guerra.

Entonces si usted vende productos alucinógenos podrá proveernos con aquello que nosotros estamos interesados en comprar – dijo Mia sin apartar sus ojos almendrados de los del árabe que la observaba tratando de hacerse una idea acerca de ella.

En cierta forma encontraba intrigante que la muchacha. Mia Nott. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, no le parecía el nombre de ningún descendiente de la familia Nott, es más, casi podía jurar que los únicos descendientes vivos que quedaban de Theodore Nott Senior eran su hijo Andros y el hijo de este, el muchacho que tenía frente a él.

Hacía mucho tiempo había sabido que la única hija mujer del matrimonio conformado por Annette y Theodore Nott Senior había fallecido hace más de veinte años en un misterioso accidente del que poco o nada se sabía.

No recordaba haber visto fotografía alguna de la difunta heredera Nott, así que no podía saber si la joven que ahora lo observaba con aquella sonrisa torcida era o no familiar de los Nott o solo era una treta. Después de todo, la chica no tenía los ojos azules característicos de la familia Nott.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos hablando de hongos y bebedizos hasta encontrar uno que se acomodara a las necesidades de Mia.

Me gustaría preguntarle una última cosa, señor Abu Sabbah – dijo Mia con ese aire de falsa inocencia que el árabe no logro distinguir.

Claro, señorita Nott, pregunte lo que guste, estoy para servirla – respondió el anciano aun cuando ni Mia ni Theo le habían explicado el misterio de la identidad de la joven.

¿Dónde puedo encontrar un hacedor de maldiciones oscuras? –

¿Un hacedor de maldiciones tenebrosas? – pregunto el anciano taciturnamente mientras trataba de recordar algo sobre algún sujeto que se especializara en realizar maldiciones oscuras – asumo que busca que le realicen una poderosa maldición –

Exacto… - respondió Mia sin apartar la mirada del anciano.

Bueno en la tienda de un ruso de apellido Yasikov puede encontrar todo tipo de objetos malditos – dijo el anciano mientras señalaba a una tienda de aspecto siniestro -. Yasikov posee todo tipo de objetos malditos, desde collares hasta libros y… –

No busco adquirir ningún objeto maldito, señor Abu Sabbah, busco que realicen una maldición para un objeto que ya poseo –

Yasikov es especialista en esa clase de menesteres, señorita – dijo el anciano cayendo en la cuenta de que la muchacha podía ser peligrosa.

Muy pocas personas estaban dispuestas; en estos días, a buscar a un hacedor de maldiciones tenebrosas. Una vez que la guerra contra Lord Voldemort había terminado los magos ingleses eran muy cuidadosos en cuanto a ser asociados a alguna actividad de esas.

Sin embargo, la muchacha parecía macabramente encantada con la idea de que alguien confeccionara algún tipo de maldición única y exclusivamente para ella.

Una vez que Theo hubo puesto la cantidad de oro acordada en las manos del árabe, ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al lugar que el árabe les había indicado.

Por fuera la tienda no parecía mucho mayor a la que habían visitado hacia un momento, sin embargo al entrar las diferencias eran infinitas no solo en el tamaño o la estructura de la tienda, si no en los artilugios que contenía. El lugar era sombrío a penas alumbrado por algunas antorchas que se encontraban colgadas de manera estratégica, no podían estar seguros pero había un olor dulzón en el ambiente, empalagoso que momentáneamente los aturdió y prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto.

Dentro un hombre enorme les dio una bienvenida fría pero cortes, era demasiado alto y demasiado fornido como para no intimidar con su sola presencia. Se podía notar que había sido militar en sus mejores años mozos, pues tenía una pose bastante recia a primera vista.

¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo? – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mia que observaba detenidamente todo cuanto había en el lugar casi con las pupilas dilatadas por la fascinación de todas aquellas cosas postradas en las paredes, de las joyas exquisitas metidas en esferas de cristal que estaba segura que matarían a cualquiera de solo tocarlas.

Si, nos gustaría que nos hiciera un par de maldiciones – dijo casi de manera distraída Theo al tiempo en que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca de los objetos que Mia había decidido serian hechizados.

¿Qué tipo de maldición están buscando, exactamente? –

Una que haga que el dueño de los objetos en cuestión pierda la noción de la realidad y la ficción – dijo Mia mirando al hombre a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí.

Había aprendido que la mejor forma de conseguir algún favor oscuro y de dudosa procedencia, era mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor y así lo había hecho, miro con aplomo los ojos de aquel hombre que la examinaba, sabía muy bien que buscaba en ellos y sabia también que no encontraría esa humanidad que buscaba, solo se encontraría con su fría determinación y que su conciencia había sido mandada al diablo junto con sus prejuicios.

Ese no es problema, salvo que ustedes no cuenten con el dinero necesario para confeccionar el hechizo que desean, en el tiempo pactado – Acoto satisfecho de la actitud indolente y segura de esa muchachita de aspecto inocente y angelical.

El dinero no es problema para nosotros señor Yasikov – dijo Theo mientras observaba un objeto de forma indefinible, asumiendo que siquiera tuviera una forma.

Entonces díganme en que puedo ayudarlos -

Mia explico su idea y Yasikov sonrió admirado ante los conocimientos de la muchacha sobre artes oscuras y su uso para hacer que otros seres humanos se convirtieran en simples títeres de una maldición tenebrosa destinada a hacerles perder todo sentido de la realidad y la ficción.

Una vez que Yasikov acordó hechizar los objetos que Mia le entrego, ambos pagaron por los servicios de aquel temible y desalmado ruso que encontró divertido que una cría en edad escolar quisiera poseer un par de objetos malditos, probablemente con el único fin de atormentar a alguien.

Puedo preguntar a quién vas a atormentar con esos objetos – dijo Theo plasmando su voz de curiosidad.

Potter… - respondió Mia sin decir nada más ante la desconcertada mirada del muchacho.


	16. How Many People Can Do It Like Me

16. How Many People Can Do It Like Me and Tortured

_**A Mia y a Theo les gusta… les encanta causar revuelo… no pueden evitarlo, ellos aman ser el centro de atención a donde vayan solo para demostrar cuan poderosos y bellos son. Por eso, si tienen la oportunidad perfecta de tener unas cuantas mandíbulas en el piso no la dejaran pasar. Un viaje a Londres muggle causara más de una inquietud y duda, recuerdos que atormentan, confesiones que escarapelan a más de uno y noticias que alivian ciertos pesos pesados del alma.**_

_**Como siempre Banda Sonora:**_

_**Play 1: Zero – How Many People Can Do It Like Me **___

_**Play 2: Katy Perry – Futuristic Love**___

_**Play 3: Backstreet Boys – Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**___

_**Play 4: Eric Clapton – Tears in Heaven**___

_**Mil gracias por los rr's que dejen, sino solo agréguenme a sus favoritos y estaré eternamente agradecido.**_

_**PD. El atuendo de Mia ya lo han visto anteriormente, hagan memoria. Todos los Potterhead's lo conocen, estuvo presente en una de los últimos estrenos de la saga.**_

_**Play 1 -**___

Diciembre 31, 22:30 p.m.

El día había llegado, o mejor dicho la noche esperada estaba en puerta, con mucho que ofrecer para cierta castaña que veía cada vez más cerca como sus planes se ponían en marcha para cristalizar su venganza. Moviendo; con ingenio y una calculadora frialdad, las piezas en el tablero estabanencaminando las cosas para una última jugada, con la que ganaría lo que estaba buscando tan ansiosamente.

La mansión Parkinson estaba en todo su esplendor, minuciosamente arreglada para tal evento. Los ostentosos jardines habían sido engalanados para recibir a los invitados con una grata primera impresión, iluminados por cándidas luces que tintineaban dándole un aspecto magnifico más propio de un cuento de bosques encantados.

El camino hacia la impresionante entrada estaba iluminado por el tenue fuego de luminarias que daba un aspecto cautivador. Con el transcurso de los minutos los invitados arribaban al lugar haciendo gala de toda su clase y elegancia con sus impecables vestimentas. Muchos destacaban en sus trajes de gala en el caso de los caballeros y sobre estos sus túnicas de finas telas; en el caso de las damas, fluían en vestidos de telas vaporosas y aterciopeladas, luciendo también sus mejores joyas.

Sin duda alguna las fastuosas indumentarias de algunos llamaban mucho más la atención, sin embargo, llegado el momento nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a través de los amplios ventanales de aquel salón tan elegantemente decorado para la ocasión.

Theodore Nott Junior bajaba de su lujoso Maseratti SUV negro, llevando de su brazo a una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa de seda negra que flotaba a su alrededor con escalofriante lucia tan ufano que por un momento todo el mundo pensó que se trataba de la futura señora Nott.¿Sería que después se llevarían una amarga sorpresa? ¿Quién sabe?

Expresiones de admiración se escaparon de los labios de los presentes, que se sumaron a murmullos curiosos y expectantes por el arribo de esa flamante y misteriosa pareja. Desenas de miradas se posaron en los recién llegados intentando adivinar quién era la acompañante de galante muchacho, que mostraba a todas luces que estaba encantado de llevar del brazo a aquella enigmática mujer.

En la mesa de los anfitriones, la expectación era menor, pues sabían a ciencia cierta quién era la jovencita envuelta en esa aura de misterio, el padre de Theo sonrió orgulloso, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo acababan de llegar.

Theo y Mia.

Los murmullos se apagaron repentinamente y fueron sustituidos por un silencio casi sepulcral, casi como si esperaran la entrada de un resurgido Lord Voldemort, la única nota discordante de aquel silencio era el sonido de la orquesta que tocaba ininterrumpidamente ambientando la fiesta. Nott Senior sonrió divertido y bebió un trago de whisky de fuego sin apartar la mirada del ventanal que le daba tan privilegiada vista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pansy; que observaba a la recién llegada pareja a unos metros de distancia, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo; en los días previos al evento, para no morir a causa de la ansiedad, la angustia y el estrés que le producían la sola idea de que su mejor amiga metiera la pata a la hora de elegir el vestido para esa noche.

Y no, no es que Pansy creyera que Mia no era capaz de elegir algo acertado, era simplemente que el no saber que se pondría su amiga le atacaba los nervios y la dejaba al borde de una crisis o del colapso nervioso, tanto que sus arranques de histeria y sus ataques de rabia fueron mucho más intensos de los que sus; propios, padres pudieron haber esperado nunca y eso ciertamente ya era mucho decir.

Gracias a la gloria de Salazar, tanto los ancestrales cimientos de la mansión Parkinson como los nervios de la organizadora del evento soportaron los incesantes berrinches de Pansy, ypara regocijo de su amiga, Mia no había metido la pata, contrario a eso, se había lucido de manera magistral.

La castaña, había sabido elegir el atuendo perfecto aunque algo más atrevido de lo que tenía acostumbrados atodos, pero especialmente a los alumnos del colegio que habían tenido el privilegio de estar presentes esa noche, como bien pudieron apreciar todos los presentes en cuanto Mia se hubo quitado la fina capa que la cubría instantes antes.

En un movimiento elegante y fluido las manos de Nott viajaron a los hombros de su acompañante para liberarla de la delicada prenda, dejando al descubierto una imagen que dejo a muchos sin aliento.

Theodore lucia impecable y como era de esperarse había acertado al vestirse totalmente de negro, con zapatos italianos y un par de gemelos con un prendedor de oro blanco para su corbata como únicas joyas. La camisa y la corbata, ambas de seda le agregaban algo de "luz" a su atuendo de esa noche. Hermione se había decidido por un vestido hecho; otra vez por encargo, por el mismo diseñador muggle que hizo su vestido para el baile de Halloween.

El vestido en cuestión era negro y corto, poco más abajo de donde se supone deben insinuarse las bragas de encaje francés negro que usaba la joven, la parte de arriba era transparente y de espalda desnuda, la única forma de mantenerlo en su lugar era anudándolo por la parte de atrás del cuello de la joven, la falda además de ser casi microscópica tenia aplicaciones de plumas, los zapatos eran unas bonitas sandalias con cristales y unos tacones de vértigo, los mismos en los que Pansy jamás creyó posible llegar a ver a su mejor amiga porque no sabía que pudiera ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre semejantes tacones sin romperse el cuello en el acto.

Era por sí mismo una creación asombrosa que combinaba la sensualidad y el misticismo en una sola prenda, por la coordinación de sus elementos, la piel expuesta lucia tentadora bajo las transparencias de la tela y había que reconocer que Mia lucia muy bien en el negro que acentuaba el color de su piel a tal punto que invitaba a ser tocada. Las plumas negras parecían flotar con gracia sobre la falda dándole un toque dramático y una nota divertida, sumada a lo corto de sus dimensiones y a sus altos tacones, sus piernas adquirían una apariencia realmente sorprendente, lucían largas y torneadas, por la tención en las pantorrillas y los muslos, terminando en un trasero respingado.

Las joyas, eran sencillas, una esclava y un par de aretes de diamantes y zafiros que le habían pertenecido a su madre, la sortija que resaltaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda era una soberbia representación de una noche estrellada; las estrellas de diamantes y el firmamento de zafiros, obsequio navideño de Theo y su padre.

Claro que como todo en esta vida, Mia había sabido causar la cuota adecuada de misterio solo para tener algo con lo que divertirse luego. Se tomo el tiempo suficiente para elegir el atuendo que le ayudara a causar el efecto deseado.

¡Merlín, Mia!... quien lo hubiera dicho, te has lucido – dijo una impresionada Pansy cuando saludaba a su amiga con un par de besos en la mejilla.

No me gusta el tono en que lo dices, morena… - dijo Theo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en señal de desaprobación– casi suena como si creyeras que Mia no es capaz de elegir ropa por sí misma – acuso.

No quise decir eso, castañito – aclaro la morena sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a los ojos, para no ponerse en evidencia.

¿Ah, no? – dijo Hermione fingiendo curiosidad al tiempo que tomaba una copa de champagne de una de las bandejas que levitaban por toda la sala.

No… – Se apresuro a decirla muchacha pero el rubor en sus mejillas ciertamente la delataba, pues muy en el fondo si lo había llegado a considerar por un fugaz minuto, que Mia no sabría que ponerse y arruinaría todo para regocijo de Snape y rabia de todos ellos, que no estaban dispuestos a perder la guerra por la venganza de Mia a manos de nadie.

Claro… - murmuro Hermione con sarcasmo al tiempo que escaneaba la sala en busca de cierto rubio de ojos grises, el mismo que ubico en una esquina acompañado de su inseparable Blaise Zabinni.

Sonrió malévolamente, pues sentía su mirada platinada fija en ella, además de que la tarada de su ex andaba dando vueltas cerca en compañía de sus amigas y su hermana, era hora de empezar a hacer su tarea, en serio, y arrastrar a Malfoy Junior a lo que sería una encantadora mudanza alos más profundos círculos del infierno… y de su mano, como si esto fuera poco. Con ese pensamiento en mente apretó ligeramente la copa entre su mano, desenado que no fuera precisamente la copa lo que estuviera apretando en ese momento.

Me refiero a que no pensé que pudieras elegir un modelito tan… adecuadamente atrevido, por decirlo menos, querida – trato de justificarse de manera elegante para no sufrir represarías por sus dudas.

Sí, bueno, esto no es algo que la antigua Granger se hubiera puesto jamás… - admitió la castaña dándole un ligero sorbo a su copa de manera desenfadada.

Claro que no, a ella le hubiera dado un ataque de pudor solo ver el vestido – dijo Pansy con burla y petulancia, sin ocultar su diversión.

Se hubiera puesto de mil colores diferentes… - se sumó Theo al comentario de manera jocosa, abrazando la delgada cintura de Mia, a sabiendas de que Malfoy y Zabinni no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

Se hubiera sonrojado como una virgen de la vergüenza de solo haber considerado la idea de ponerse este vestido… hubiera pensado en que diría, pensaría, murmuraría y miraría el resto y no se hubiera puesto otra cosa que un hábito de monja – soltó mofándose de ella misma para sorpresa de Theo y Pansy que la miraban sin saber que decir - ¿Qué? Es la verdad… ni mi madre me hubiera podido convencer de usar semejante cosa – admitió sin esconder el dejo de dolor que la mención de su madre le causaba.

El trió se disponía a seguir discutiendo sobre si la antigua Hermione Granger se hubiera puesto o no el vestido que Mia Granger tenía puesto esa noche, pero se les acerco Francis Parkinson cortando toda posibilidad de seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto.

En el gran salón, nadie podía creerlo, Theodore Nott Junior llevaba de su brazo a Hermione Granger, la ex mejor amiga del héroe Harry Potter como si la muchacha fuera su novia o algo por el estilo. Y aunque muchos murmuraron sobre la chica, otros tantos reconocieron que era algo digno de admirar la belleza de la joven.

Rita Skeeter, solo necesitaba una foto de la sortija de diamantes y zafiros de Mia para sacar el chisme del día siguiente, el mismo que ya podía ver a grandes letras… _**'Theodore Nott Junior y Hermione Granger, la pareja del año, anuncia su próxima boda'**_, nada sería mejor que aquello. En su mente retorcida ya se cocinaba una gran historia que acapararía las paginascentrales del Diario y en la cual resumiría las vida de esos dos raros especímenes.

Máxime, teniendo en cuenta que de lo único de lo que muchos habían escuchado hablar durante los últimos días, era del beso que la joven Premio Anual le había dado al joven y apuesto heredero Nott la noche antes de salir de Hogwarts para las vacaciones.

Muchos estaban a punto de jurar frente al ministro de magia en persona, que la fiesta de esa noche no era para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año, sino para anunciar el compromiso de esos dos. No era difícil creer aquello, tomando en cuenta todos los rumores que habían corrido en los últimos días y que habían traspasado los muros del castillo, sobre estrecha relación que los unía. Mucho menos si el tono de esos comentarios era bastante fuerte, al asegurar que incluso pasaban la noche juntos en las habitaciones de la castaña, cerrando claro con broche de oro, con ese último beso. Lo extraño hubiera sido no llegar a esa conjetura.

Theodore… Mia, luces bellísima esta noche… – dijo Francis besando la mano de la muchacha que sonreía complacida, tras el breve apretón de manos; de rigor, con el joven Nott – adelante, pasen, los estábamos esperando –

Justamente les decía eso a Mia y Theo, papá, por un momento pensé que no vendrían –

Y perdernos de una velada como esta, debes estar perdiendo la cabeza, Pansy – dijo Theo en un quedo susurro – apuesto a que vino tu hombre misterioso – tras estas breves palabras, el premio de Theo fue una mirada algo envenenada que hizo sonreír a Mia con más petulancia aún, si es que era remotamente posible -¿Qué? No puedes juzgarme por querer conocer al tipo que me roba tu tiempo, cariño y atención -

Pansy rodo los ojos ante la increíble curiosidad de su amigo por saber quién era su enamorado secreto. Los cuatro hicieron su ingreso a la fiesta y la mandíbula de muchos cayó al piso como era de esperarse, bueno de aquellos que no habían visto a través de los ventanales a esa sofisticada pareja.

Greengrass… señoritas – dijo Mia al pasar frente a las hermanas Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode y Clarisa Bentley, las mismas que se encogieron de miedo al verla pasar – patético… - murmuro Mia sin dejar de avanzar.

Pansy y Hermione, no solo destilaban elegancia, clase y garbo, sino que también eran las dos jóvenes mejor vestidas de la velada, las más bellas y muy posiblemente las que serían más asediadas por todos los caballeros jóvenes, asistentes a la velada.

Pansy enfundada en un vestido de color borgoña, con una vertiginosa abertura entre las piernas, dejaba sin aliento a muchos y mataba de envidia a más de una fémina.

Se acercaron hasta la mesa donde la madre de la pelinegra conversaba animadamente con las señoras Greengrass y Zabinni y el padre de Theo, mientras las murmuraciones sobre la relación de Theodore y Hermione no paraban.

¡Theodore! – exclamo la señora Zabinni aparentemente sorprendida por la presencia del muchacho en la fiesta.

Señora Zabinni, señora Greengrass… - dijo Theo besando las manos de ambas mujeres con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios – como siempre es un placer –

¿Señorita…? - dijo la señora Greengrass en dirección a Hermione, como si no supiera quién era la muchacha.

Granger, Hermione Granger, señora Greengrass – dijo la muchacha malévolamente aunque solo sentía ganas de mandar a la mujer a freír espárragos_**. "Como si no supiera quién soy… vieja hipó soy yo quien casi mata a su amada Daphne a golpes y se hace a la estúpida"**_

"_**Contrólate…", susurro la voz de alguien en su cabeza, alguien que estaba sentado en esa mesa y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.**_ Mia hizo una mueca disimulada y sonrió hipócritamente cuando la madre delas Greengrass dijo:

Oh… un placer – dijo la mujer estirando la mano para estrechar la de la joven con una inequívoca y muy mal disimulada mueca de asco.

Igualmente – fue la fría respuesta de Hermione que también apretó la mano de la señora Zabinni, que a diferencia de Katherine Greengrass observaba a la joven con curiosidad -, Isadora, es un placer verte – dijo la joven mirando a la madre de Pansy con una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Y a mí no vas a saludarme? – dijo Andros Nott con su eterno dejo de resentimiento cuando ella lo 'relegaba' socialmente.

¿Debo hacerlo? – pregunto la muchacha acercándose al padre de Theo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja – la última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos horas… - dijo ella abrazando al padre de Theo por los hombros.

Ya sabes que no me gusta ser discriminado, pequeña – musito con aire resentido.

Lo sé… -

¿He mencionado que te ves hermosa? – quiso saber el padre de Theo mirando a la joven por encima de su hombro derecho.

No, cuando saliste de la mansión yo aún no estaba lista… - murmuro ella observando dividida entre la diversión y la rabia a Katherine Greengrass.

Bueno… estas hermosa – dijo Andros halagando a Mia que sonrió complacida.

Padre, Mia siempre esta hermosa, no importa si usa un harapo, un vestido de diseñador o el horrible uniforme escolar – dijo Theo con mofa, acercándose a ambos.

Que por lo que sé, ustedes tres han transformado – dijo Isadora Parkinson en tono de falsa reprobación a lo que los tres jóvenes sonrieron traviesamente.

La madre de Pansy saludo a Theo y a Hermione con cariñosos besos y elogio la elección de la joven en cuanto a su look para esa noche.

Theo lucia más orgulloso que nunca, pues si se ponía en una balanza, la familia Greengrass no era justamente la más apreciada entre las familias sangre pura tras la guerra, más aún ahora que el patriarca de la familia estaba preso en Azkaban esperando juicio pues había sido detenido en compañía de más de un mortífago convicto y confeso, que juraba que él era parte de la organización del Lord Oscuro aunque el hombre profiriera lo contrario con vehemencia.

Hermione en cambio era el otro lado de la moneda, por tanto más valiosa, no solo había sido parte del trió de oro que salvo al mundo mágico, tenía una reputación intachable, era una alumna modelo, era joven, famosa, perseguida y pretendida por más de uno, bella, adinerada aunque ni ella misma lo supiera hasta hace cosa de una semana cuando el testamento de sus padres fue leído y ella supo que había heredado una nada despreciable cantidad de millones de euros; los mismos que se mantendrían en un fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliera veintiún años sin que eso le impidiera gozar de una generosa cantidad a la semana para tener una vida holgada. Tal y como estaba acostumbrada.

La castaña tenía todas las ganar en esa comparación tan poco ventajosa para esa familia de sangre pura. Tenía un conjunto de atributos muy apreciados, juventud, belleza, cerebro, fama, fortuna, poder y una reputación por la que muchos matarían o estarían dispuestos a morir. En el juego de poderes estaba muy bien posicionada para hundir a quien se pusiera en su camino, incluida a esa insipiente familia a la que pertenecía la estúpida que había insultado a su madre.

Nadie podría dudar de la palabra o la integridad de Mia por el momento, si al final del año lectivo la jauría de Dumbledore se lanzaría sobre ella como perros rabiosos y sedientos de justicia, ese ya era otro cantar. Como también lo era, saber si los Parkinson y los Nott lo permitirían solo porque Dumbledore, su Orden y el ministerio lo ordenaban.

Por ahora la pantalla que tenia formada de manera meticulosa, rendía sus frutos, podría ser que su actitud y personalidad hubieran cambiado de manera radical, al punto de que la mayoría jurara que se trabada de una chica completamente diferente a la que conocían, sin embargo, podría tomarse su actitud como un cambio propio de la edad, quizás como una manera caprichosa de pasar a ser el cisne que debía ser y no ese patito insípido que había sido alguna vez.

Tienes que decirme quien te ayudo a elegir ese vestido, Mia – dijo Isadora Parkinson mientras le sonreía a la muchacha con el mismo cariño que sentía por Theo.

Para ella y su marido había sido inevitable sentir ese cariño sincero hacia la joven desde el primer instante en que la conocieron.

A pesar de solo saber una mínima parte de todo lo que la muchacha se había visto forzada a hacer no la juzgaban con demasiada dureza, ambos sabían que Pansy o el propio Theo hubieran hecho lo mismo de haber estado en sus zapatos y no le reprochaban nada más que la forma en que había intentado salvar a sus padres.

Ese pensamiento la llenaba de tristeza y de cierta culpa. La guerra saca lo peor de las personas, no es algo reprochable cuando intentas sobrevivir en un medio hostil en que tienes que elegir entre salvar el pellejo o arriesgarte a morir. Estaba segura que si se hubiera dado el caso de que Mia acudiera a ellos para solicitar su ayuda durante el crudo episodio de la guerra, ninguno hubiera movido un dedo para ayudarla, no solo por el hecho de que Pansy y ella ni siquiera eran diplomáticas la una con la otra en aquel entonces, si no que Theo no sabía nada sobre aquel enorme secreto que lo unía a Mia.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, ahora no solo llevaban una buena relación ese trió, si no que se volvieron inseparables en gran medida. Confiaban ciegamente unos en otros, por eso no podía evitar sentir empatía por el sufrimiento al que estaba expuesta la castaña. Isadora oculto sus emociones tan bien como solía hacerlo para no mostrar más de lo que debería delante de los invitados, forzó un poco más su radiante sonrisa hacia Mia.

De hecho lo elegí yo… - admitió la joven sin poder evitar que su voz sonara arrogante haciendo reír a la mujer.

Pansy es una pésima influencia para ti, cariño – dijo la mujer en son de broma, sabiendo los efectos que podía causar la compañía de su hija en cuestión de moda.

Me ofende que digas eso, madre – soltó Pansy indignada, frunciendo los labios con disgusto fingido acentuando las sonrisas de los presentes.

Los señores Parkinson, Andros, Hermione y Theo rieron la indignación de Pansy de muy buen grado. La señora Zabinni seguía sin saber el porqué de tanta camaradería mientras la señora Greengrass no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione, parecía querer descuartizar a la joven con su mirada.

Theo, cariño ¿Bailamos? – dijo Hermione tras varios minutos de amena conversación con los Parkinson,el padre de Theo y Elizabeth Zabinni quien; para sorpresa de Mia, se había revelado como una mujer bastante divertida y libre de prejuicios de sangre, lo cual era refrescante.

Claro, cariño, lo que quieras… - dijo Theo levantándose de su silla al lado de la joven.

El muchacho se levantó de su silla con cuidado, rodeo la silla de Hermione recorriéndola un poco para ayudarla a levantarse, extendió su mano con delicadeza adueñándose de la femenina mano que suavemente se deslizo bajo su toque. Nott hacía gala de sus finos modales, era todo un caballero que había sido educado a la vieja usanza, más aun con ella que significaba tanto para él.

Mia se dejó conducir hacia el centro de la pista, mirando a su compañero de manera soñadora, la música comenzaba a resonar invitándolos a iniciar el baile. La canción Unforgettable de Frank Sinatra los cautivo con su ritmo lento.

Theo tomo con suavidad una de las manos de su acompañante, colocando después su otra mano en la espalda baja de la castaña, rozando en el trayecto la diminuta cintura de la muchacha. Ambos eran bailarines grandiosos, sus pies se movían en sincronía de las notas musicales, parecían una pareja de enamorados, perdidos en el encanto de la melodía.

La pista les pertenecía solo a ellos, flotaban en el centro mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban.

_**Play 2 -**___

No era que hubiera esperado que Nott llegara solo a la fiesta que ofrecían los Parkinson, ni que hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para creer que todos los presentes lo tratarían rindiéndole la pleitesía que según él merecía su linaje, pero ciertamente no se esperó que el padre de Pansy Parkinson se mostrara tan amable con él cuando siempre le había tenido ojeriza, ni que el padre del cretino de Nott le preguntara por la salud de su madre cuando todos sabían que ellos nunca habían sido lo que se dice íntimos amigos.

Había algo en todo eso que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sus sentidos estaban alerta, activados por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero que lo hacían desconfiar de tanta amabilidad.

Algo debe estar tramando… - murmuro más para sí que para otra persona, no podía apartar el fantasma de la duda.

Lo que trame o deje de tramar no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy… - soltó una voz bastante conocida entre las sombras que aquel balcón.

Debo decirte, que tanto andar de arriba para abajo con Parkinson te ha vuelto excesivamente pretenciosa, Granger… - soltó el muchacho acercándose al lugar donde de donde había oído salir su voz - ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablo de ti? –

Mia sonrió con la mofa en los ojos y dejo escapar el humo de su cigarrillo, era cierto, se había vuelto excesivamente soberbiadesde que andaba con Theo y Pansy, pero no podía evitarlo, debía ser así para no derrumbarse otra vez.

Si quieres llámalo sexto sentido, creo que es más apropiado. Aunque siempre puedes decirme que estoy equivocada, aunque tengo que decirte que dudaría de tu palabra -

Solo su sed de venganza y su odio hacia todo el mundo la mantenían en pie y evitaban que los peores temores de su nueva familia se hicieran realidad.

¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos de un tiempo a esta parte te veo fumando? Tu madre no te ha dicho que eso es dañino para la salud – evasivo escupió el joven rubio como un padre que reprende a su hija después de que esta hizo una travesura.

¿Y a ti no te ha dicho tu madre que es de muy mala educación andar espiando al resto? – el rubio frunció la cara con auténtica rabia y Mia no pudo evitar que un aire de maldad empezara a flotar en el aire -. ¡Ay, pero que cabeza la mía! Se me olvidaba que tu madre está igual o peor que los padres del fracasado deLongbottom –

¡Eres una…! - empezó a sisear él furioso, pero de pronto la molesta voz de Severus Snape empezó a resonar en su cabeza como amplificada por un alto parlante, hasiendo que se contuviera al momento.

¿Una qué, hurón? – lo provoco ella queriendo saber si el rubio descerebrado sería capaz de decirle lo que estaba pensando o si su miedo a arruinar su oportunidad de que ella soltara la sopa lo detendrí alguna retorcida y revitalizante manera, deseaba desfogar un poco de su odio atormentando a Malfoy, pues resultaba casi un afrodisiaco.

Sus propias frustraciones; siempre tan precariamente, contenidas se reflejaban en el rostro de aquel rubio engreído descompuesto por la rabia, sabía lo que quería decir y le divertía ver como se mordía la lengua para no hablar. Una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios llenos de un mudo reto.

Apaga esa cosa… es malo para la salud – dijo él como si controlar su rabia fuera algo impensable para él, un Malfoy.

"_**Dentro de poco estarás en mis manos, Malfoy…",**_ ella simplemente le dio una descarada calada al cigarrillo sin apartar su mirada de la gris del muchacho, casi como si tratara de provocarlo para que le dijera algo más y pudieran empezar a discutir, eso sería un buen entretenimiento, para variar, dentro de tanta hipocresía de la que estaban rodeados, pensó con mofa.

Mia intuía; de alguna manera y con mucha más certeza de la que le gustaría, que cuando viera el bendito recuerdo que Pansy ya debería haber conseguido de la mente de su presa como parte de sus deberes navideños, su odio hacia el apellido Malfoy aumentaría exponencialmente.

Ese pensamiento hacia que su piel se erizara de anticipación, de rabia reprimida y chispearan sus ojos con maldad.

Malfoy, soy mayor de edad y libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana – dijo ella con aburrimiento dejando escapar el humo de entre sus sensuales labios.

Como digas… - dijo él sin saber que más decirle, adentro la música invitaba a bailar pero él no tenía con quien hacerlo - ¿Dónde está tu amante, Granger? Es un milagro no verlo pegado a tus faldas… debes habérsela movido bien para que no pueda vivir sin ti – pico él en medio de un repentino arranque de rabia, aun recordaba lo felices que se veían bailando juntos.

Aun no comprendo porque te afecta tanto que baile con Theodore. Aunque pensándolo bien debes de sentir cierta envidia, mi estimado hurón botador, ya que no tienes mucho porque presumir con una novia como… Greengrass – escupió ella con autentico asco, cruzando las piernas, dejando a la vista del muchacho unos centímetros más de piel expuesta.

Daphne y yo ya no somos novios… - aclaro el rubio sintiendo que un repentino rubor se le subía al rostro.

La rubia Greengrass había tenido el valor de mandarlo a la mierda so pretexto de que no iba a soportarle sus andanzas con Granger. La verdad era distinta, lo cierto era que tenía miedo.

"_**¡Como si yo anduviera en algo con esta…!", pensó él furioso por la afrenta.**_

¿En serio? – pregunto Mia con genuina curiosidad malévola.

Si – respondió él dividido entre la molestia y la vergüenza, logrando que Mia soltara una risotada asolapada.

No quieras tomarme por boba, Malfoy. Los vi besándose más de una vez como para creerte semejante patraña – soltó Mia divertida.

Ella me termino, Granger – soltó él mortificado, pero irguiéndose con dignidad como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

Eso sí que es una noticia – dijo ella con mofa en la voz tras escuchar la molestia en la voz de Malfoy al admitir que Greengrass le había dado calabazas -, creí que todo iba bien después del baile de Halloween… digo, fui yo quien te beso y tú, lógicamente, no pudiste resistirte – dijo ella burlonamente, era una oportunidad imperdible lo que estaba teniendo con Malfoy – a devolverme el beso -

Insisto, la compañía de Parkinson te ha vuelto en exceso arrogante – acoso exasperado por la actitud de la que hacía gala de manera magistral. No se acostumbraba a esa nueva faceta de Granger, le resultaba chocante sentirse envuelto por sus palabras y esa soberbia que manifestaba. Aunque en el fondo le excitaba y le repelía de igual manera ese cambio producido en la leona. Era desafiante, jodidamente irritante, pero su seguridad era atrayente como todo ella.

Ella sonrió burlonamente y se estiro en su sitio cual felino perezoso, logrando ser endemoniadamente hipnotizante y sexy. Tenerla frente a sus ojos, era toda una visión, algo difícil de describir se manifestaba en sus sentidos de solo admirar sus tentadoras formas ocultas apenas por ese vestido, sus piernas cruzadas era toda un atentado contra el buen juicio. Aun sin tocarla podía adivinar la suavidad de su piel, el calor que irradiaba, ya antes la había tocado y le estaba jodiendo en esos momentos no poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Otra vez parecía que nada le afectaba, ella y sus amigotes simplemente eran dueños del mundo, amos del universo, señores del lado oscuro. Eso lo molestaba profundamente, pero también lo excitaba, podía sentir como el calor se iba propagando hacia su entrepierna y se maldijo por ser tan débil ante ella.

Y dime Granger ¿Dónde están tus adorados padres? ¿Parkinson tuvo el mal gusto de invitar a un par de muggles a una fiesta tan exclusiva acaso? – dijo el rubio tratando de molestarla, para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo haciéndola rabiar.

¿Mis padres? – pregunto con falsa inocencia, el muchacho asintió y ella sonrió emitiendo un suspiro entristecido que él no notó embobado con su apariencia, la observaba clínicamente y ella se había vuelto demasiado buena pretendiendo ser quien no era para descubrirse sola así como así, por la lengua venenosa del rubio -. En caso de que no lo sepas, Malfoy, mi padre es diplomático, y como es de esperarse por sus obligaciones,él y mi madre están en una fiesta del gobierno muggle en el palacio de Buckingham - dijo ella evasivamente, por un breve instante había estado a punto de decirle que ambos estaban en Paris, lo cual hubiera sido un enorme error en caso de que al hurón se le ocurriera confirmar la información –. Es una de esas fiestas que a mí me aburren una barbaridad, por eso veme aquí tratando de luchar contra el aburrimiento.

Mientras más la observaba más se convencía de que Granger podía; aunque aún no estaba seguro del porque, ser un ángel muy hermoso o un demonio igualmente bello y sádico. Todo en ella era magnético al punto de hacerle sentir que casi podía flotar. Y su instinto le gritaba que ella no estaba siendo sincera con él, que algo peligroso se escondía en aquella apariencia perfecta.

No importaba que Granger y sus chupamedias; los traidores de Nott y Parkinson, lucharan su pequeña batalla contra el mundo, no importa qué él, no supiera por qué.Perosabía que los dos prefectos de la gloriosa casa de Salazar Slytherin estaban con la princesa de los leones en todas.

Snape le había repetido hasta el hartazgo que debía tener cuidado con ella, porque Granger ya no era como antes; _**"Gran deducción", pensó él cuando Severus se lo menciono**_. Nadie entendía cómo ni por qué, pero parecía ser que la genética de esa mujer había mutado. Parecía un ser de otro mundo, un visitante de otra dimensión, quizá.

Ahora Granger era alguien capaz de mirar a los ojos a cualquier persona y hacerle pensar que estaba lista para ir a parar a cualquier planeta donde esa 'luz'; que ella emanaba, iluminara. Listo para hacer lo que ella quisiera sin pedir más explicaciones que el hecho de que era el deseo expreso de Granger lo que impulsaba los motores del mundo.

Hasta su intuición de serpiente le gritaba que ella, estaba detrás de todo lo malo que había pasado en la escuela en los últimos meses, su sexto sentido le decía que el Rey Comadreja, San Potter y Cía. Le habían hecho algo muy malo para que ella terminara odiándolos. Pero no sabía el qué exactamente. De lo que estaba seguro era que iba averiguarlo.

Granger ¿Qué te hicieron Potter y los demás para que los odies tanto? – pregunto él a quemarropa tras varios minutos de silencio en los que ella había estado perdida en sabe Morgana qué pensamientos.

Muchas cosas… - dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de la nada.

No juegues a la misteriosa conmigo, Granger – siseo él repentinamente inclinándose sobre ella, con toda la intención de lucir intimidante y sin tener el más mínimo éxito.

Hermione sonrió malévolamente mientras dejaba que el sabor del whisky de fuego bajara por su garganta, puso la copa a su lado en la banca que ocupaba y apoyo sus manos en la misma dejando que su cigarrillo se consumiera al ritmo de la brisa que soplaba.

Todo a su tiempo, Malfoy… - susurro ella acercándose peligrosamente a él, logrando ponerlo bastante nervioso – no me arruines la sorpresa -

"_**Merlín, porque tiene que usar ese perfume… porque es mujer, ¡Animal! se supone que debe ser coqueta y usar un perfume es parte de ello… claro, pero ninguna otra mujer usa el mismo perfume con aroma a miel y vainilla… olvidas la canela del cigarrillo, vaquero"**_.Ella sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos miel, usualmente muertos, adquirieron un repentino brillo travieso, el mismo brillo que solo desprendían cuando Nott le susurraba al odio Salazar sabe que cochinadas.

Ella escuchaba sus pensamientos con escandalosa claridad y veía una oportunidad casi insuperable para escandalizar a más de uno, se acercó al rubio, soplando su aliento a canela con descarado abandono, se puso de pie y él imitándola retrocedió descolocado por ese brillo travieso, casi lascivo, felino, depredador.

Era un poco cómico observar como el cazador se convertía en la presa, Hermione avanzaba lentamente hacia él, sin dejarle espacio alguno para aclarar sus pensamientos, intoxicándolo con el olor a su perfume, cautivándolo con esa corriente eléctrica cargada en el ambiente, incluso ella podía sentir como se erizaban lo bellos de su piel ante la anticipación, como un calambre a lo largo de su columna se extendió mientras absorbía el olor masculino y su aliento cálido y mentolado chocaba contra su rostro por la cercanía.

Ambos sabían que el orgullo Malfoy era lo que mantenía con un poco de cordura al embotado cerebro del rubio. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir lo mucho que deseaba besarla de nuevo, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba claramente. Deseaba fervientemente que ella lo infectara con esa exótica mezcla de amor/odio que lo sometía a desear asesinarla y al mismo tiempo poseerla. Malfoy jamás le diría "Granger, toma mi alma y haz de mi lo que quieras, quiero ser tu victima"aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaban a escasos dos milímetros de besarse, nadie entraba al jardín, todos bailaban y conversaban dentro, en el salón. Los Parkinson y los Nott observaban medioescondidos en el salón lo que pasaba a varios metros de distancia.

Mia era como _Amortentia_ para Malfoy, un ángel cuyo tacto lejano la hacía parecer un ser extraterrenal. Y ella le sacaría partido a la recientemente descubierta atracción de Malfoy por ella.

Ella volverá a besarlo – gruño Theo como si la sola idea le provocara arcadas de repulsión. Tenía los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos, al igual que su mandíbula tensa que casi hacia rechinar sus dientes de tanta presión a la que era sometida.

Pansy suspiro cansinamente y tiro de la mano del castaño, mejor preveía y se llevaba a Theo o lo siguiente que haría sería lamentarse de lo que el muchacho pudiera hacer.

Aun en la confusión del momento Draco se hacía muchas preguntas mientras se perdía en la marea de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que haber cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser endemoniadamente diferente? ¿Qué había hecho Potter para que la excelsa emperatriz de todas las necias lo odiara tanto? ¿Por qué después de la guerra nombrar a Nott era sinónimo de nombrar a Granger? ¿Por qué Pansy era esa especie de tercera pata de ese trípode de presumidos? ¿Qué le había pasado a Granger para que sus ojos miel, antes siempre llenos de vida, determinación, amabilidad, lealtad y valor ahora lucieran muertos, su voz fría y su rostro inexpresivo?

Draco no tenía ni la más remota de las ideas, solo sabía que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que tanto atormentaba a la muchacha o se volvería loco, más aun después de haberla visto llorar en el lago negro.

Ella seguía impasible acercándose con una pasmosa lentitud, sin dejar de sonreír, él no sabía cómo actuar, solo sabía que sus piernas no respondían a la orden de su cerebro de alejarse de ella... se sentía atraído por ella, como un cometa a la gravedad de la tierra, como si ella fuera una estrella fugaz a la que debiera pedirle un deseo, pero ¿Cuál deseo?

Entonces Malfoy, no pasa nada si simplemente me acerco a ti – susurro Hermione a escasos milímetros de la boca del muchacho.

Él ni siquiera atino a contestar cuando ella soltó una risita burlona, sabía que dentro del salón más de uno los observaba, por lo tanto lo próximo causaría un mini escándalo y la furia de Theodore.

Detenida a nada de su rostro, enfoco su mirada en sus labios, como si observara a la más interesante de las obras de arte, se relamió los labios en un acto de evidente provocación, levanto de regreso su mirada a la de Malfoy y entrecerró los ojos sonriendo con picardía antes de pasar los dedos por la solapa del traje. Él solo se aferró a la cintura de ella como su está fuera una boya que lo mantuviera a flote en ese mar embravecido de emociones y sintió otra vez el cálido tacto de la piel de la joven bajo sus dedos.

En el mismo momento que sus labios se tocaron, todo se desvaneció a su alrededor como si solo ellos existieran, todo pensamiento coherente escapo de sus mentes para entregarse a ese cálido contacto. Un beso lento nacía en sus bocas para perderse en la ansiedad de esa pación desbordada. Élcon las manos presionadas en su cintura de manera posesiva, ella con sus manos enredándose en su cuello, ambos perdidos e intoxicados por el sabor de sus bocas.

Quienes presenciaron ese hecho quedaron mudos de la impresión y la sorpresa, especialmente las Greengrass, con el rostro desencajado observaban como DracoMalfoy y Hermione Granger se besaban ¿Tiernamente? casi como si temieran que alguien pudiera verlos y acabara con aquel mágico momento.

Los intentos de Pansy habían sido en vano, solo había logrado alejar un poco a Theo, pero aun a la distancia no perdía detalle de lo ocurrido, bebía su whisky de fuego a grandes sorbos sin apartar la mirada de Mia pegada a los labios de Malfoy.

Celos, desconcierto, confusión y diversión era un poco de lo mucho que despertaron en quienes eran testigos del hecho.

Tomando precauciones la morena se colgaba desu brazo y rogaba que no perdiera los estribos a causa de los celos que le provocaban la situación. Zabinni se divertía observando cómo reaccionaba medio mundo en la fiesta mientras bebía lo mismo que Nott apoyado en la barra con su madre al lado. Elizabeth no sabía que pensar o decir de aquello.

Malfoy ya estaba perdido en sus manos y Hermione lo sabía, ahora solo debía encontrar la mejor forma de llevar las cosas, a donde ella quería y lo siguiente que Malfoy sabría seria que le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos por venganza.

El rubio jugaba con sus manos, moviéndolas de su cintura para entrelazar sus fríos y largos dedos con los suyos cálidos y delicados sin dejar de besarla, la había sostenido de la cintura como si fuera la más delicada de las criaturas en un acto impropio de alguien como él, casi como si temiera que al soltarla ella se haría trizas como la figura de cristal que parecía ser.

Hermione; buena actriz al fin y al cabo, se había sostenido de su cuello mientras el beso evoluciono, bajo lentamente a sus antebrazos con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo en cuanto sintió sus fríos labios sobre los suyos, por un fugaz momento sopeso la idea de estremecerse ante al contacto con los labios del rubio pero lo descarto por considerarlo demasiado cliché, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo besaba.

En cuanto Draco sintió los dedos de ella clavándose en sus antebrazos le pareció que Hermione tenía miedo de salir volando o algo así y le pareció hasta gracioso que alguien tan insoportable como ella pudiera reaccionar de esa forma, pero se quedó en blanco en el instante en el que sintió que la lengua de la muchacha lamio su labio inferior antes de morderlo suavemente, fue entonces que no resistió la tentación de jugar con sus dedos, entrelazándolos hasta llevar los brazos de la chica de nuevo alrededor de su cuello.

Malfoy la besaba con los ojos cerrados y lucia como un completo imbécil pero no podía negar que era bastante atractivo sobre todo cuando su flequillo caía de esa forma, la lengua del rubio pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella le concedió el tan ansiado permiso al tiempo enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

Parecía que no terminarían de besarse jamás pero la irrupción de una alegre pareja de invitados a la fiesta corto el momento al mismo tiempo en que la pareja dejaba de reírse de alguna idiotez sin sentido.

Perdón… - murmuro la joven algo avergonzada y sorprendida por haber interrumpido a la pareja más rara que había visto en su vida, la muchacha en cuestión recordaba haber escuchado que Malfoy y Granger se odiaban a muerte y sin embargo ahí estaban besándose como en la foto de El Profeta durante la fiesta de Halloween en el castillo de Hogwarts. La intrusa después de disculparse emprendió la huida ante la mirada iracunda del rubio.

Nada mal, Malfoy… besas bastante bien – murmuro la castaña algo burlesca – cada vez que nos besamos lo confirmo – alago mordiéndose el labio seductora.

Ella desapareció por la puerta del salón mientras se limpiaba los labios e iba a acurrucarse en el pecho de Theo, que rodeaba su cintura posesivamente, para sorpresa de todo el mundo y muda rabia de Malfoy.

Detesto que lo beses – cuchicheo pasando un intruso dedo por la espalda de Hermione que suspiro con algo de excitación.

Te ves adorable cuando estas celoso, cariño – murmuro ella dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios mientras captaba la mirada de Malfoy.

Estas segura de que no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas, Mia – casi rogo él haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no gruñir, tras varios minutos de silencio.

Quizá la haya, pero esta es la más rápida y efectiva y tú lo sabes – dijo la murmurante voz de Theodore Andros Nott sin darle importancia al asunto mientras Mia ponía su mejor cara de inocencia para aplacar la rabia de Theo.

Si lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme… me dan nauseas cuando los veo besándose –

No seas quisquilloso, tú me tienes todas las noches – susurro Hermione al oído de Theo sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy que solo fruncía el ceño mientras desvariaba mentalmente contra Theo.

Malfoy solo tiene a Mia a cuenta gotas – murmuro Pansy pasando los dedos por la solapa del traje de Theo de la misma forma en que Mia lo había hecho con Malfoy, casi como si reclamara la atención del castaño que acomodo su cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Los señores Parkinson y Andros Nott lo hallaban divertido y hacían esfuerzos por no reírse a carcajadas, mientras los demás no sabían que decir.

Theo y sus dos mujeres, ambas jugaban a seducir al joven y él ahora _si_ lucia complacido, no tan abiertamente molesto como hace instantes cuando Hermione se besaba con el heredero de los Malfoy que había tomado el puesto de Theo y lo acribillaba con la mirada, como queriendo desollarlo vivo sin dejar de despotricar mentalmente.

Mia y Pansy parecían las novias de Satanás, danzando alrededor del objeto de su deseo, mimándolo, sonriéndole, murmurando cosas que lo hacían reír a mandíbula batiente, susurrando cosas que lo hacían lanzar calurosas miradas a las jóvenes que le devolvían miradas veladas por el deseo y la lujuria casi como si desearan ser desvestidas y poseídas por el _gran hombre_ ahí mismo sin más, jugando con su cabello mientras él les devolvía ociosas caricias antes de que ellas se acurrucaran en su pecho.

De pronto, Hermione no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada que casi había provocado que se atragantara con su bebida. No podía evitarlo, era graciosísimo, Malfoy no dejaba de blasfemar mentalmente usando términos como maldito bastardo con suerte… dos mujeres bellas para él solo… el mejor sexo de su vida…

La última frase había hecho que el joven Malfoy se preguntara si a esas dos les gustaría jugar entre ellas cuando estaban con Nott y eso le había resultado hilarante a Hermione, definitivamente la imaginación de Malfoy era hiperactiva y muy retorcida.

Venir a conjeturar que a ella y a Pansy les gustaba jugar entre ellas teniendo a Theo por testigo porque según su sucia cabecita eso le resultaría muy excitante a Theo era para hacerla llorar de risa.

Theo aun la sostenía abrazada, mientras estaban elegantemente desparramados en un sofá de tres piezas y en teoría parecía ser que su ataque de risa había pasado a segundo plano.

¿Qué es tan gracioso, Mia? – pregunto Pansy con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro.

Malfoy… - logro suspirar Hermione tratando de controlarse.

¿Por qué? – siseo Theo sintiendo que la bilis le inundaba la garganta.

El pequeño Draco jura que a Pansy y a mí nos gusta _jugar_ entre nosotras contigo como testigo – susurro ella.

Sus amigos no pudieron reprimirlo y empezaron a berrear de risa junto con ella. Malfoy era casi un espécimen en peligro de extinción. Mia era un ángel caído extremadamente cruel y sádico, como todos los de su especie.

Por Salazar, Draco es un sucio pervertido – murmuro Pansy cuando logro recomponerse de sus escandalosas risotadas de hace unos minutos.

No parecía molestarte cuando era sucio y pervertido entre tus piernas – susurro Theo algo celoso, echándole en cara el pasado romántico que tenia con el hurón.

Eran otros tiempos y yo otra persona… - respondió la pelinegra atrayendo la cabeza de Theo para darle un beso muy cerca de los labios, haciendo bufar a Mia -. No seas posesiva, castañita, dentro de poco tendrás que ser la novia perfecta para que todo el mundo crea que vas a ser la próxima señora Malfoy–

¡Pansy cállate, por favor! De solo pensar que ambicionas convertir a Mia en la próxima señora Malfoy se me revuelven las tripas – siseo Theo contrariado conteniendo un escalofrío.

Gracias, querido… el sentir es el mismo – dijo Hermione asqueada.

_**Play 3 -**___

Quince días, quince largos días. Ese era el tiempo que le había tomado conseguir armarse del valor necesario para poner los pies ahí, aunque supiera que no debería estar ahí.Y a pesar del tiempo que había tomado aun no estaba segura que fuera el suficiente.

Se justifico por mucho tiempo diciendo que solo trataba de evitar que algún chismoso; padre, maestro o compañero de estudios de la pocilga de Hogwarts,pudiera descubrirla. Algunamirada indiscreta podía verla. Alguna boca muy grande podía abrirse en su contra contando que la había visto en aquel lugar y todo se vendría todo se resumía a que aun no estaba preparada, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a eso.

Perono podía evitarlo ni posponerlo un día más, tenía que ir, les debía eso al menos, después de haber pasado los últimos días en total negación, actuando como si lo que le dijo a Malfoy fuera cierto y que sus padres estaban vivos y disfrutando de las fastuosas fiestas organizadas por el gobierno.

En realidad sus padres a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones y de la necesidad de tener vidas sociales agitadas, nunca hubieran antepuesto sus deberes para con Hermione. Ciertamente sus padres no estaban más preocupados de su vida social que de ella, jamás había sido así.Para Stephano y Alexandra Granger jamás hubo nada más importante que su única hija.

La amaban sobre todas las cosas, ella era el principio y el fin de su mundo, todo lo que ellos amaban se traducía en esa jovencita inteligente de cabellos castaños.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su destino, el peso sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesado haciendo que su caminar vacilante fuera más pausado. El ambiente sombrío del lugar no ayudaba en mucho, un silencio envolvía la atmosfera haciendo que sintiera escalofríos y unas inmensas ganas de llorar ahí mismo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, _**"Desde el funeral", le recrimino una molesta vocecita en su cabeza, una que se parecía demasiado a la burlona voz de la desquiciada de Lestrange.**_

Sentía tantas cosas dentro de ella, tenía tantas cosas atravesadas en la garganta. Tantas cosasque le gustaría poder decirles, pero aquello era simplemente un deseo estúpido, ahora ellos estaban muertos, se habían ido y ya no volverían, igual que ella y todo lo que pudo haber sido.

De nada le serviría hablarle a una tumba y lo sabía, sus padres no podrían escucharla donde quiera que estuvieran.

Sin embargo ahí estaba en Brompton Cementery, al oeste del Londres muggle, de camino a una tumba en particular. Una tumba que contenía los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y junto a ellos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron ellos tres como familia.

Un lugar que ese día no tenía nada más que una tumba cubierta por la nieve, dentro de sus amplios terrenos, en medio de un lugar que muchos londinenses consideraban una verdadera obra de arte, y no es para menos.

Brompton Cementery es un lugar que ocupa poco más de 16 hectáreas en los distritos de Kensington y Chelsea, contiene más de 30 mil estatuas, mausoleos e inscripciones insólitas que hacen de aquel lugar un terreno en el que sus visitantes; muchos de ellos turistas, pueden reflexionar y encontrar paz aunque suene morboso. Mia sin embargo, no podía encontrar nada más que dolor con cada paso que daba.

La tumba de sus padres con una lapida del más fino mármol que el dinero puede pagar, no era nada más que una tumba cuyo epitafio rezaba, _**'Debo creer que algún día nos volveremos a ver, solo así podré seguir adelante y enfrentar lo que venga'**_, y era cierto, necesitaba creer que algún díavolvería a verles o perdería la poca cordura que aún conservaba, perdería la escasa humanidad que había logrado recuperar durante los últimos meses y terminaría por convertirse en el calco de Bellatrix Lestrange. Algo que realmente le daba pánico.

Mia no podía evitar arrastrar los pies, aunque estos se calaran de frio a causa de la nevada que caía sobre ella, simplemente se sentía anestesiada, ajena al mundo y su mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora, atormentándola más y más a cada paso que daba, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hecho y todas las familias que habían celebrado las festividades navideñas y de fin de año sin algún ser amado, exactamente, igual que ella.

Su única diferencia era que mientras ella tenía que aparentar que nada pasaba, los demás podían vivir su duelo, clamar su dolor, vivirlo y llorar a sus muertos. Ella aun lo tenía; tajantemente, prohibido por el bien de su plan.

Caminaba, pensando en todas aquellas cosas que durante meses, Theo y Pansy, le habían repetido hasta el cansancio, y que ella encontraba; simplemente, vací palabras carentes de cualquier sentido, estúpidas, faltas de significado, pues ninguno de los dos lograba comprender como era que ella se sentía en realidad y es que ella no se había abierto por completo con ellos, no había sido totalmente transparente ni sincera por miedo a perder la amistad de ese par de sanguijuelas rastreras de lengua viperina a las que tanto afecto les tenia.

Arrastraba los pies como arrastraba sus remordimientos y su dolor, sin dejar de preguntarse porque los demás le decían tantas cosas y no lograban comprender que ella no era más que una muñeca rota, un ser cuya bondad escapo por la ventana desde el momento en que se arrodillo frente al Lord y dejo que él tatuara la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, una muchacha cuyo corazón estaba más que solo partido a la mitad por el dolor de haberse visto frontal y personalmente afectada por una guerra que ella no había comenzado ni había pedido o querido; vivir para, ver.

Hermione Granger no comprendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil ver la luz al final del negro túnel por el que transitaba su vida, no alcanzaba a entender por qué le resultaba tan difícil respirar, por qué anhelaba tanto un poco de paz, por qué estaba dispuesta a cambiar todo lo que tenía por un solo instante con sus padres, _**un instante**_ para caminar con ellos y conseguir que así; quizá, sus frías y atormentadas noches se transformaran en noches cálidas, llenas de paz, noches tras las cuales ella pudiera sentir que el sol acariciaba su piel como antaño y la convertía en un alma libre; algo salvaje, y muy a sus aires, un alma llena de ganas de vivir. No ese atormentado espectro cuyas pálidas facciones de ángel la observaban desde el reflejo de un espejo a diario.

Mia caminaba como autómata, mientras sus pies la llevaban al lugar que tanto anhelaba visitar; aunque supiera que después se sumiría en una profunda depresión seguida de algún episodio de desesperación, no lograba encontrar su respuesta, durante meses y meses le había preguntado al ser superior que la escuchara, ¿Por qué? O al menos le había pedido que le concediera su deseo y la dejara ver a sus padres un solo instante más antes de buscar algo más a lo que aferrarse para seguir respirando.

Deseaba que ese mismo ser divino; no importaba si era Dios, Buda, Ala, o quien sea, le explicara y le enseñara el significado de estar completamente sola en un mundo que ya no sentía como suyo, pero que la forzaba a caminar cargando con todas las consecuencias de sus actos, con la culpa de haber hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía, con el remordimiento de haber acabado con tantas vidas en tan corto periodo de tiempo, con el asco que sentía por sí misma, pero sobre todo, con la rabia de saber que nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería una pequeña parte de todo lo que había perdido.

Y es que a veces cuando perdemos a alguien a quien hemos querido, amado o simplemente apreciado nos preguntamos ¿Cuál es el significado de estar solo?, ¿Es esto lo que debo sentir el resto de mi vida? ¿Es este el sentimiento que debo tener dentro para poder caminar en este mundo?, cuando se pierde a alguien que fue muy importante para nosotros solo queremos que alguien nos diga por qué demonios no podemos estar ahí; donde sea que ese ahí sea, con ese afecto perdido, sino que debemos conformarnos con vivir sintiendo ese inmenso hoyo negro de aterrador vacio dentro de nuestras almas. Un hueco que punza, sangra y duele infernalmente cada vez que recordamos a ese ser querido que hayamos perdido.

Cuando perdemos un afecto y sabemos que nunca más; hagamos lo que hagamos, recuperaremos, disfrutaremos o veremos a ese alguien que inspira ese afecto, sentimos que la vida pasa como pasa el tiempo, como si nada tuviera un final, sentimos que no le importa a nadie y que todos aquellos que saben de nuestro sufrimiento y dolor no lo comprenden por mil razones diferentes.

Y era así como Mia se sentía, el tiempo pasaba frente a ella, como si todo en este mundofuera eterno, sentía que Theo y Pansy la observaban pero sus ojos eran pedazos de piedra que no comprendían ni la mitad de todo lo que ella llevaba dentro.

De pronto su pie derecho dio contra una superficie dura causándole un dolorcillo que la hizo volver a la realidad solo para darse cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar que tanto tormento le causaba.

La tumba de sus padres.

Observo esa fría lapida cubierta por la nieve y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ni que sus rodillas cedieran bajo su peso, totalmente incapaces de sostenerla un segundo má la capa que la cubría era toda,lágrimas, dolor y sufrimiento.

Depronto y sin previo aviso, todo la golpeo de repente dejándola sin aliento, todo lo que sentía dentro explotó al ver esos dos nombres escritos sobre el mármol negro, sus emociones la golpearon tan rápido y tanfuerte que se sintió como la primera vez que… bueno, como la primera vez.

Si sus padres estuvieran vivos y la pudieran ver se habrían llevado el mismo susto de muerte que se había llevado Andros esa misma mañana cuando ambos coincidieron en el comedor de la mansión Nott, donde ella observaba inexpresivamente un cuenco de cereales, Theo aún no se había levantado.

Lucia más pálida de lo normal, nadie que la viera y la conociera, podría negar que la mortal palidez de su rostro y lo negras de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la hacían lucir casi como un vampiro.

Llevaba varios días siendo ferozmente acosada por pesadillas mucho más horripilantes que de costumbre. Aquellos eran sueños plagados de gritos, suplicas inútiles, el dulzón aroma a sangre, las risas sádicas de Lestrange y el hediondo olor a muerte que había acompañado sus pasos dentro de las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Sueños tan horribles que la habían hecho fluctuar entre esos periodos de acoso en sueños e interminable insomnio, donde ella no había hecho otra cosa más que flagelarse sola por sus actos.

Así, había pasados los últimos días desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts a Londres, pues para sorpresa de Theo y Andros se había negado a dormir con el joven heredero Nott.

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo ya casi; completamente, oscurecido a pesar de no ser más de las tres o cuatro de la tarde y Mia soltó un quejido ahogado por el atronador retumbar del fenómeno climatológico, pero que ciertamente no tenía que ver con ello.

El dolor le subía por la garganta y le dejaba un amargo sabor a bilis en la punta de la lengua, se sentía a punto de vomitar pero al mismo tiempo totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, así que solo dejo que las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos cayeran por sus mejillas.

Retiro la nieve con manos temblorosas, ya con la vista completamente nublada y perdida en el mausoleo. La capa la protegía del frio atenuante del clima, pero no de la helada sensación de pérdida y desamparo.

L…l…lo… l… lam…ento… - murmuro entre compungidos sollozos -. Juro que… lo siento… y… yo… no… no… yo no… quería… -

Todo parecía girar a su alrededor con espectacular rapidez, sus más oscuros recuerdos la azotaban sin misericordia, causándole un inmenso inclemente girar y girar, era como una bizarracombinación de su culpa, su rabia, su sed de venganza, su asco por sí misma, su necesidad de autodestrucción y su desesperación.

Vencida, agarrotada por el sufrimiento se dejo caer sobre las lapidas, apretando los ojos intentando vanamente borrar esos recuerdos que se agolpaban sin cesar cimbrando sus entrañas y su maltrecho corazón.

Se dejo inundar en la agonía, temblando en el mármol se abandono a ese precipicio de autodestrucción, que la engullo sin misericordia para traerle al presente los recuerdos más mortíferos de sus errores.

_Hacía poco menos de ocho semanas que se había unido a las filas del ejército Tenebroso, aquellos habían sido días en los que Bellatrix Lestrange no había perdido un instante para torturarla; física y emocionalmente. Atosigándola,atormentándola, vigilándola y rondando a su alrededor como un ave de rapiña a la espera de la más mínima muestra de debilidad de su parte y como ella no le daba la satisfacción de verla doblar la rodilla, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre burlas y demandas, que pretendían quebrantar su voluntad._

_Puedes hacerlo mejor, sangre sucia – decía entre grandes risotadas cada que ella hacia amago de quejarse durante alguna sesión de entrenamiento -, vamos yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor… no me decepciones – esa mirada retadora y burlona era idéntica a la del hurón botador y solo conseguía hacer que sus tripas ardieran de rabia por demostrarle a la mortífaga que ella no era débil - ¿Eres o no la mente más iluminada de tu generación? ¿Eres o no una valiente gatita Gryffindor? – le escupía con sendas carcajadas._

_Aquella macabra mujer era su principal mentora en las Artes Oscuras, y le hacía honor a la fama que la precedía, era retorcida, sádica, perversa, cruel y despiadada con todos, salvo su marido y el Lord. _

_Una excelente tutora, tan vil y tramposa como cualquier serpiente, y aunque confesaba que el sonido de su risa; despectiva, aun lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle saber cuán nerviosa conseguía ponerla, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos._

_A demás de que las sutiles; y múltiples, amenazas que le lanzaba todo el tiempo, sobre la posibilidad de matar a sus padres, le erizaban la piel._

_Esa noche, un trece de enero, Hermione caminaba deseando más quenunca que todo eso se tratara solo de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla, para no verse obligada a continuar con aquello._

_Caminaba, deseando estar en Hogwarts, en su cama de cuatro doseles en el cuarto de las chicas o en la sala común de Gryffindor con sus amigos charlando, riendo, sin más preocupaciones que los EXTASIS y su amor no correspondido, sin una guerra que la había forzado a cambiar de bando para proteger lo que más amaba en la vida, sin tener que convivir a diario con un grupo psicópatas con delirios de grandeza; que deseaban matarla por causa de sus orígenes, sin tener que cometer atrocidades como las que ya había cometido._

_Había torturado y herido a un alto funcionario del ministerio que se resistía a seguir las órdenes del Lord, acababa de dejar al hombre más muerto que vivo, tirado a la mitad del patio trasero de su casa, con la marca Tenebrosa reluciendo sobre la misma, con la única esperanza de que tuviera la suerte de ser encontrado por alguien antes de morir. Rezaba porque eso ocurriera para no cargar en su conciencia la muerte de ese hombre._

_Ahora caminaba escuchando la espeluznante risa de Bellatrix tras de sí taladrándole los tímpanos, las órdenes del Lord habían sido muy claras, debía matar a la familia Wood ella misma, antes de que la medianoche llegara, o si no, sus padres pagarían con sus vidas por su falta de determinación. Sus actos esa noche serian su iniciación a los ojos del Tom Riddle y no podía fallar, ya estaba a medio camino, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_¡Date prisa, Alejandra, no tenemos toda la noche! – canturreo la voz de Lestrange atrayendo sobre ella la atención de varios mortífagos que formaban parte de su grupo de aniquilación, los mortífagos la observaban con atención, sin atreverse a mover un musculo y ella lo agradecía, no quería que ellos se darían cuenta de cuan asustada y nerviosa se encontraba. Lo menos que necesitaba era darles un motivo para que acabaran con ella._

_La noticia de que una niña de la misma edad de Potter se había unido a su ejército había causado; entre los mortífagos, un gran revuelo, más aun cuando supieron que ella tenía el mismo rango y poder; en la organización, que los más cercanos y antiguos seguidores del Lord. __**La mano izquierda del Lord**__, la llamaban algunos._

_Todo lo referente a aquella joven discípula del Innombrable era un completo misterio, de lo que no había duda era lo peligrosa que podía ser si estaba siendo entrenada por la misma Bellatrix. _

_Nadie sabía a qué se debía eso, solo sabían que el Lord la llamaba su Diamante Negro y que los Lestrange, los Malfoy y Snape debían cuidar de la muchacha como si se tratara de la más valiosa joya de la corona o todos ellos se unirían a la estadística de bajas de guerra. _

_La chica de la cual nadie sabía su apellido ni de dónde demonios había salido solo que era extremadamente hábil, sagaz y antisocial, era llamada por su nombre de pila, Alejandra y esa noche debía regresar a la mansión Malfoy sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño o todos ellos pagarían muy caro si algo; por mínimo que fuera, llegaba a sucederle._

_Hermione respiraba agitadamente bajo su máscara, sentía como las gotas de sudor frio, bajaban por su espalda y su frente causándole un ligero ardor en los ojos, apretaba su varita en su mano derecha rogando porque esta no estuviera temblando incontrolablemente, sentía que le iban a fallar las piernas en cualquier momento y solo deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, correr a donde fuera y no volver nunca pero; ahora que estaba a segundos de cometer un homicidiomúltiple, era más consciente que nunca de que no podía hacerlo,ya había vendido su alma al diablo y solo le quedaba seguir adelante._

_El barrio donde se encontraban era un barrio muggle donde residían tres familias mágicas, pero se escuchaba por todos lados los gritos de gente inocente; que nada tenía que ver con su guerra, siendo cruel y sádicamente torturada. Los ruegos de gente descaradamente vejada antes de morir de la forma más espantosa imaginable por el hombre, el ligero pero dulzón aroma a sangre empezaba a impregnar las calles por las que caminaba haciéndole saber que esa sería una noche muy larga y la primera de tantas noches que no olvidaría mientras viviera y que seguramente protagonizarían a partir de entonces sus más espeluznantes pesadillas._

_Alohamora – dijo apuntando su varita hacia la puerta que se abrió causando un gran estrepito._

_Un hechizo paso rozando su hombro derecho y Hermione supo que a partir de ese momento, no habría vuelta de página, todo lo que sucediera ahí adentro era definitivo._

_¡Expelliarmus! – grito una joven voz de mujer mientras ella observaba a alguien correr con dirección a la cocina haciendo que ella sintiese un escalofrío de pánico, __**"Nadie puede escapar…", pensó aterrada, de eso dependía la vida de sus padres.**_

_¡Incarcero! – grito ella esquivando un nuevo hechizo, logrando acertarle a su objetivo por escaso margen consiguiendo derribarlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se concentró en no perder los nervios._

_Había empezado un intenso vaivén de hechizos, luces de todos los colores volaban por todo el lugar destrozando estanterías y muebles, mientras ella estaba totalmente segura de que todo el escuadrón al que pertenecía la estaba observando, acababa de escuchar a Rodolphus decir que nadie tenía permitido meterse, ella debía llevar a cabo sus órdenes sola._

_Avada Kedevra – dijo apuntando directamente hacia Frida Khöller-Wood, la mujer cayó muerta al instante._

_¡Maldita! – grito Robert Wood completamente furioso, a escasos metros de Hermione que parpadeo tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer._

_¡Buen hecho, Alejandra! – chillo la maniaca voz de Bellatrix a sus espaldas mientras en las afueras se escuchaban sonoras carcajadas._

_¡Avada Kedevra! – exclamo la castaña apuntando directamente al corazón de Robert que lo último que supo era que sus ojos se abrían producto de la sorpresa, segundos después el hombre caía muerto a menos de dos metros de distancia de donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa._

_¡Expelliarmus! – grito Oliver, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione que lo próximo que supo era que su espalda chocaba dolorosamente contra una de las esquinas del salón donde ambos batallaban por salvar la vida._

_Gracias al impacto del hechizo la máscara que cubría el rostro de Hermione se hizo trizas, revelándole así su identidad a uno de sus propios ex compañeros de Gryffindor. _

_La familia de Oliver Wood era una familia Wood; un sangre pura desheredado por su decisión de casarse con una sangre sucia, se había negado a unirse a las filas del Lord y ahora su familia y él pagaban con sus vidas por ello._

_Oliver observaba completamente estupefacto como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter lo miraba aterrada y furiosa. Aquella niña a la que él conocía desde su ingreso a la escuela, aquella muchacha con la que había sostenido interesantes y largas conversaciones, aquella muchacha a la que había robado un beso en su última noche en el castillo antes de partir lejos de ahí, con la que se había carteado por meses después de dejar Hogwarts, aquella joven amable y jovial con la que casi lo había hecho… él casi había sido el primer hombre de su vida y ahora sus ojos le mostraban algo que no tenía sentido._

_La misma que había sido novia de Krum, aquella que iba con Harry en todo sin importar las consecuencias, esa que estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley y era la mejor amiga de la chica Lovegood y la hermana pequeña de Ronald. _

_La observaba y no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, un alma pura que había caído en manos del psicópata de Tom Riddle y ahora era una asesina más, alguien que terminaría sus días en Azkaban junto con los demás soldados del mal del Lord en cuanto Dumbledore diera con la clave que haría que Potter ganara la guerra._

_De pronto se preguntó, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que es una de ellos y nosotros no lo sabíamos? ¿Qué la llevo a convertirse en una de ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Acaso siempre había sido una de ellos y nadie lo había notado? ¿Qué tan estresante es vivir dos vidas paralelas, totalmente independientes la una de la otra? ¿Acaso no suponía ello un arduo y duro trabajo a tiempo completo? ¿Sabrían sus padres lo que Hermione había hecho? ¿Qué dirían los miembros de la orden cuando él les contara; si es que lograba escapar, que Hermione Granger no era más un miembro de la orden sino uno más de los sicarios del Lord Tenebroso?_

_¡Tú! – dijo el muchacho bajando la varita creyendo que todo se trataba de una mala broma, Hermione sería completamente incapaz de cometer un crimen, esa no podía ser ella - ¿Co… co… com… cómo es posible?–_

_Tengo que hacerlo, Oliver, tengo que… – la desesperación; aunque tratara de disimularla, se notaba en la voz de Hermione y eso lograba desconcertar aún más a Oliver - y créeme que lo lamento - dijo ella mientras un nuevo vaivén de hechizos se levantaba entre ambos –, si pudiera evitarlo ya lo habría hecho –_

_¿Por qué? – pregunto el muchacho impregnando su voz de toda la furia que sentía crecer dentro de él._

_Porque tengo que hacerlo… si te lo explicara no lo entenderías – dijo Hermione tratando de salirse por la tangente._

_Pruébame – Oliver estaba a un nanosegundo de pronunciar su nombre, pero un gesto en el rostro de la castaña lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar que la iba a llamar por su nombre de pila -, vamos… dime por qué –_

_No puedo, solo confórmate con saber que es aquí donde ahora pertenezco … esto es lo que soy ahora… y no dejare esto por nada del mundo… muchas cosas dependen de que siga donde estoy –_

_¡JODER, MUJER, DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! –_

_NO ESTOY JUGANDO, CARAJO… TU NO COMPRENDES –_

_ENTONCES EXPLICAME SIN HACERTE A LA MISTERIOSA –_

_NO PUEDO –_

_Cobarde… - murmuro él, a sabiendas de que aquello causaría la rabia de la joven._

_Te lo juro, Oliver, no puedo… es aquí a donde ahora pertenezco y no puedo, ni debo cambiar de bando – dijo ella tratando de convencer al muchacho para que no preguntara nada más._

_No te creo –escupió Wood furioso._

_Poco me importa si me crees o no, solo necesito que sepas que si estuviera en mi poder evitarte esta desgracia lo haría, pero como no está en mis manos hacerlo, solo debo hacer lo que me toca hacer – la voz de Hermione era un fiel reflejo de sus palabras, solo había sinceridad y una varita que temblaba incontrolablemente al igual que la joven dueña de la misma._

_¿De qué hablas? –_

_De que solo soy un peón más en esta partida de ajedrez… solo un juguete… un títere más – había rabia, frustración, decepción y desesperación en su voz -, no tengo más poder de decisión que tú -_

_Sí, claro ¿Cómo no? – se mofo el muchacho logrando ofender a la joven._

_Sin burlas, Wood, sin burlas… -_

_No digo más que la verdad, si te cambiaste de bando es porque no vales nada -_

_No lo entiendes es… - ¿Qué podía decirle y sonar convincente? Nada - bastante complicado –_

_Claro que no, cuando uno cambia de bando es algo incomprensible… y por mucho que intentes no es complicado, simplemente significa que nunca sentiste una sola palabra de lo que defendiste con Potter -_

_Tú no sabes nada… -_

_¿Qué tengo que saber, eh? Vamos, dime ¿Qué debo saber? – Hermione se quedó mirando al joven durante un pequeño instante sin saber que decir, él tenía razón, para alguien como ella lo que estaba haciendo era inconcebible, una barbaridad, ella defendía los ideales del bando de Dumbledore ¿Verdad?, ella creía en la libertad, la justicia y todas esas cosas - ¿Sabe Potter lo que has hecho? –_

_No seas imbécil, ¿Quieres Wood? –_

_Oliver no sabía que pensar, conocía a esa chica lo suficiente como para saber que algo se escondía detrás de todo lo que sus ojos le mostraban, algo muy malo tenía que estar pasando para que Hermione estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. La pregunta del millón era que era ese algo._

_Si, él no puede saber nada sino ya estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban por lo que estás haciendo – pico el muchacho con la esperanza de hacer que ella perdiera los nervios lo suficiente como para confesarse con él._

_Inevitablemente es ahí donde terminare cuando todo esto termine, no te preocupes – le aseguro la muchacha impregnando su voz de toda la desesperación que sentía._

_¿Por qué lo has hecho? –_

_Porque lo tengo que hacer… esto; para mí, va más allá de toda esta mierda de la pureza de sangre o del poder para el Lord o la libertad de Dumbledore y su bando… incluso más allá de Harry y sus razones para luchar esta guerra – Oliver la observaba más incrédulo que nunca a escasos segundos de comprenderlo todo -. Estoy haciendo lo que debo, por el bien de las personas a las que más amo –_

_¿A qué precio? – cuestiono él, Hermione realmente parecía no querer hacer lo que hacía, pero de todas formas estaba llevando a cabo su tarea – ¡Te has convertido en basura! ¡Eres exactamente igual a todos esos cabrones! ¡Eres como todos ellos! ¡Una desequilibrada! ERES ESCORIA, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ESCORIA, NO VALES NADA… ERES UNA REVERENDA HIPOCRITA, TE CREES MEJOR QUE TODOS… CREES QUE TUS RAZONES NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ESTOS LUNATICOS… PERO TU ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE ELLOS… ERES… BASURA DE LA PEOR CALAÑA Y TE VAS A PODRIR EN EL INFIERNO… -_

_¡CALLATE! – chillo Granger a punto de perder los nervios y matar a Oliver de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pudiera encontrar – NO SABES NADA, WOOD, NADA –_

_Que te griten tus verdades duele, no – cuestiono él con tanta ponzoña como Malfoy y sus amigotes._

_AVADA KEDEVRA – grito la muchacha presa de la rabia y la propia decepción, sin querer escuchar más. Sus destrozados nervios empezaban a nublar su raciocinio. _

_Oliver caía muerto, arrancando el aterrorizado grito de una muchacha, acción que la saco de algún amago de ensoñación que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, forzándola a caminar hasta donde Elizabeth Picasso; la joven e inocente novia sangre limpia de Oliver Woodque yacía amarrada en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, la miraba petrificada del miedo, incapaz de decirle algo._

_Hermione avanzo y no miro directamente a los ojos de Liz; como la llamaban en la escuela, que estaba a sus pies, solo apunto con una mano temblorosa y susurro un quedo – lo siento mucho, Liz, de verdad… lo lamento mucho … – antes de conjurar la maldición asesina, acto seguido un simple – Accio mascara – le devolvía la única forma que tenia de ocultar su identidad a los lunáticos que berreaban de excitación a sus espaldas, celebrando la culminación de una exitosa misión – Reparo – dijo con voz monocorde; estaba a punto de sucumbir a las arcadas que la atacaban y vomitar, y volvió a poner aquella horrenda cosa sobre su rostro._

_Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sintiéndose el ser más vil de la tierra, sabiendo que ese asesinato marcaba el inicio del fin. La joven correcta, amable y cariñosa que sus padres habían criado empezaba a morir para dejar en su lugar a un espectro sediento de venganza que sería atormentado por el peso de sus actos de ahí en adelante._

_Morsmondre – dijo apuntando al cielo siendo testigo de cómo la marca tenebrosa salía de su varita y se proyectaba en el cielo en el preciso instante en que una cuadrilla de veinte aurores aparecía a la mitad de aquella devastada zona de guerra, desatando una feroz batalla de la que ella misma escaparía por los pelos al lado de los Lestrange y varios otros más._

Tal era su estado de turbación emocional, que no había reparado en que Andros, Theo, Isadora, Francis y Pansy habían aparecido en aquel lugar segundos antes de que ella se derrumbara, pues Antares; el elfo de los Nott, la había seguido bajo las ordenes de Andros, que temía que ella fuera capaz de cometer alguna locura en cuanto estuviera sola. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía la joven.

Ahora los cinco la observaban parados a sus espaldas sin saber que solo uno de ellos sería capaz de seguir respirando una vez que Mia dijera todo lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

_Se había hecho célebre dentro de las filas de los mortífagos, aunque algunos encontraban divertido su accionar, otros los hallaban; francamente, mortífagos; simplemente, no eran conocidos por ser misericordiosos, ella; sin embargo, se mostraba excesivamente misericordiosa al asesinar. _

_El Señor Tenebroso la enviaba en misiones de exterminio dos o tres veces por semana y ahora era cabeza de un pequeño grupo; que igual que ella, era nuevo entre las filas del Lord. Nadie se metía con ella pues ya habían visto al Lord torturar a Dolohov por haber osado poner en duda la fidelidad y real convicción de Alejandra hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas, después de eso muy pocos murmuraban sobre ella._

_Hermione por su parte había empezado a descargar su rabia y su frustración con Lucius, pues él era el único que no hacía nada más que permanecer cómoda y plácidamente sentado sobre su trasero en la mansión Malfoy sin tomar riesgo alguno, el Lord sentía demasiada decepción junta, como para mandarlo a alguna misión sin tener la seguridad de el rubio padre del hurón albino lo iba a echar a perder todo a causa de su idiotez. _

_Narcissa; para sorpresa de la muchacha y rabia de su amado esposo, se había revelado como una mujer inteligente con la que mantenía largas y muy entretenidas conversaciones en los intervalos en los que no hacía nada más que leer en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, un lugar al que el Señor Tenebroso le había dado libre acceso. _

_En este punto, había sido claro e inflexible, debían mantener lo más cómoda posible a Granger para que la chica no saliera corriendo a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para entregarse al ministerio._

_Alejandra, es demasiado valiosa para nuestra orden, mis queridos mortífagos – había dicho después de torturar a Dolohov a su antojo -, ella tiene información muy exacta sobre los planes de Potter y la orden de Dumbledore -_

_La castaña aun recordaba las palabras de Cissa; como ella la llamaba con permiso de la ilustre señora Malfoy, cuando hablaban sobre la vida y la muerte un par de noches antes de su primer asesinato._

_Tienes a Bellatrix muy impresionada, Granger – le había dicho luego de que ella le recomendara leer el Conde de Montecristo en su primera edición._

_¿Por qué, señora – pregunto ella sin saber si llamarla señora o no, después de todo ya llevan conviviendo tres semanas y aunque ella procuraba pasar desapercibida no siempre lo lograba – Malfoy?_

_Por tu enorme capacidad para aprender rápido – le contesto ella, aun observándola con esa mezcla de asco, curiosidad y lastima, que tanto lograba ofender a Hermione._

_Le agradecería que dejara de mirarme con lastima, señora… - dijo la muchacha después de varios minutos en los que la atenta mirada de la mujer no se despegara de ella -. Le pediría que no me mirara con asco, pero me temo que eso sería como pedirle peras a un olmo –_

_Veo que Draco tenía razón sobre ti… - dijo la rubia sentándose frente a la joven que levanto la mirada curiosa ante las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy, francamente no sabía que el hurón albino hablara sobre ella con sus padres - ¿Te ha dicho tu madre que es de mala educación ponerle apodos a las personas? – la chica sonrió divertida mientras regresaba la mirada al libro que narraba la historia de Edmundo Dantes. _

_No olvide que meterse en las mentes ajenas también es de mala educación – dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada._

_Narcissa sonrió divertida, le agradaba esa muchacha, en cierta forma le recordaba a su hermana Andrómeda. Siempre diciendo lo que pensaban y aunque su hermana era más directa y simplemente dejaba que el resto supiera lo que ella pensaba, Granger era más dada a exponer su punto de vista apoyándose en alguna razón plausible, aunque siempre era bastante directa cuando expresaba sus opiniones._

_Era brillante y bastante sagaz y de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que era una sangre sucia sería una excelente y muy digna heredera de alguna fortuna mágica de alto renombre. Una sangre pura, digna hija de sus padres y muy astuta Slytherin, quizá; hasta, un excelente partido para Draco._

_Dime Granger ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Potter y tus amigos se enteren de todo esto? – pregunto la mujer a quemarropa después de observarla clínicamente durante unos segundos más - ¿Vas a huir? –_

_Huir es para los cobardes, Narcissa – escupió la joven aun sin mirarla a los ojos–. A demás no todos somos o tenemos el poder que muchos mortífagos tienen, no olvide que la fortuna de mis padres no es mágica sino muggle -_

_¿Entonces iras a Azkaban? – pregunto la rubia con verdadero asombro._

_Es lo más probable, si… - Admitió sin rasgos de temor._

_Granger hablaba de terminar sus días en prisión como si estuviera hablando de irse de vacaciones a alguna playa muggle y no de afrontar así, sin más, que su brillante futuro se había ido a la mierda por salvar a sus padres._

_Que una cría de la edad de Draco tuviera la madurez y lucidez mental, suficiente como para admitir que cuando la guerra terminara su vida habría terminado con ella, le causaba asombro. _

_Honestamente, Draco no era capaz de hacer algo semejante y ciertamente si alguien les hubiera dicho a ella y a su marido lo mismo hace más de veinte años, ambos se hubieran reído a carcajadas. Pero era cierto, todos terminarían pasando el resto de sus días en Azkaban y ni sus renombrados apellidos o sus enormes y cuantiosas fortunas podrían salvarlos. Al contrario quizá fueran la mayor razón; a demás de sus crímenes, por la cual acabarían presos._

_¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien? – quiso saber una de los últimos descendientes de la antigua y noble casa de los Black._

_Ni siquiera he visto morir a mi gato, señora –_

_Te recomendaría que no lo hicieras nunca –_

_¿Por qué? – pregunto Hermione con auténtica curiosidad._

_Porque ese día pierdes el miedo y aprendes lo terrible que es tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de tus enemigos – dijo la mujer mirándola directamente a los ojos, como una madre que le da un consejo a su hija para evitar que metiera la pata y arruinara su vida -. Una vez que matas ya no esperas que Dios haga justicia por ti, tomas la justicia en tus propias manos y ya –_

_Hermione había quedado bastante impresionada por lo que Narcissa Malfoy acababa de decirle. Le hablaba de no matar aun a sabiendas de que su vida y la vida de sus padres dependían de que cometiera sabe Merlín cuantos asesinatos._

_No sabía que creyera en Dios – dijo la muchacha sin saber que más decir._

_La fe es para todo aquel que quiera creer en ella, así como Dios es omnipotente y omnipresente… creí que ya lo sabes – contesto Narcissa con una sonrisa divertida._

_Claro, pero en nuestro mundo y en estos tiempos ya nadie cree en él – respondió una sombría Hermione sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Narcissa._

_Es justamente en estos tiempos que corren cuando uno más debe creer en él –_

_Honestamente, señora Malfoy, ¿Usted cree que personas como nosotros van a alcanzar el perdón de Dios? – Narcissa se quedó sin saber que decirle a la muchacha, ciertamente tenía razón, los mortífagos eran asesinos despiadados y estaban destinados a arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad._

_No lo sé, pero es necesario creer que así será, Hermione – dijo la mujer llamándola por su nombre de pila por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la joven tenía viviendo en la mansión de su familia – de lo contrario de nada serviría sentir remordimientos –_

_Remordimientos… - susurro la castaña pensativamente._

_Aún no había hecho nada que no tuviera remedio, aún no había matado a nadie ni había causado algún otro mal irremediable pero ya sentía mil y un remordimientos. Aunque eso no duraría por mucho tiempo._

_Ese es nuestro único modo de conseguir redención cuando todo esto termine. Nuestra única salvación podría ser sentir remordimientos –_

_No la comprendo –_

_Vamos, muchacha… - siseo algo molesta -. Nosotros tenemos una capacidad que el Señor Tenebroso ya no posee… -_

_Podemos sentir remordimientos por nuestras acciones – dijo la muchacha comprendiendo lo que Narcissa quería decir._

_Exacto –_

_Vale, nuestra capacidad para sentir cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento, nos salvara – dijo Hermione con cierto dejo de ironía._

_Por cierto, puedes llamarme Cissa, siempre que me permitas llamarte Mia – dijo la mujer dejando a Hermione de una pieza sin saber exactamente qué decir._

_¿Por qué Mia? – atino a preguntar algo arrancada de su propio presente._

_Suena mejor que ese nombre de obra de teatro muggle que tus padres te pusieron por nombre. No digo que tu nombre sea horrible… es solo que es larguísimo y muy complicado, además esto quedaría entre nosotras–_

_Claro, Cissa -_

Ahora esa charla parecía muy lejana, más presente tenía su dolor y las ganas de gritar que sentía. La decepción que sentía por si misma superaba de lejos cualquier otro sentimiento.

A sus espaldas Pansy, sus padres, Theo y Andros la observaban ahogarse en su propio dolor sin saber que decirle para aliviar el inmenso dolor que se dejaba ver en la postura de su cuerpo, totalmente aplastado por la desgracia, arrodillado a los pies de la tumba de sus padres, mientras su dueña se deshacía en desgarradores lamentos que solo lograban hacerlos sentir cada vez más impotentes.

Soy un ser repulsivo… he matado a tantas personas – susurro Mia sin saber que incluso ese mínimo sonido salido de sus labios se escuchaba amplificado por el silencio que las personas tras ella guardaban producto de la estupefacción –he matado familia completas, he destrozado más de cien vidas en el transcurso de unos cuantos meses con la estúpida ilusión de poder manteneros con vida y no lo logre… no pude matarla… ¡No fui capaz! ¡No pude hacerlo! ¡No pude! –escupió ella presa de la desesperación y la rabia contenidas, apenas era capaz de tomar entre sus manos un puñado de nieve que estrujaba como si deseara estrangularse a ella misma - ¡Y la tuve frente a mi… con la oportunidad al alcance de mi mano y no pude decir las palabras! Acababa de ver morir a Fred y no tuve valor para matarla… fui tan cobarde que ustedes dos pagaron con su vida por eso. No pude matarla, incluso después de haber sido capaz de matar a tantas personas… –

Pansy y Theo observaban a Mia como si fuera un bicho raro, una de esas extrañas criaturas que se exhiben en un museo o en un circo. Ninguno de los dos había nunca imaginado que Mia hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a tantas personas, ¿Familias completas? ¿Quizás incluso había, niños entre sus víctimas?

De un momento a otro ambos sentían que la persona que tenían frente a ellos no era más que una alimaña de la misma calaña de Voldemort, simplemente no era posible que Mia hubiera sido capaz de tanto, quizás en lo hondo de sus corazones lo sospechaban, pero confirmarlo era algo diferente y la sola idea de suponer que entre esas vidas robadas había incluso niños era algo aberrante.

Oliver Wood y su familia… ellos fueron los primeros seres humanos… cuyas vidas... – no sabía cómo decirlo solo sabía que debía decirlo, debía contarle a un pedazo de mármol inanimado sobre todas las atrocidades que había cometido y sobre la única cosa que no fue capaz de hacer – tome… si recuerdas que él y yo… teníamos algo parecido a una relación… él fue el único que murió sabiendo que yo era una asesina… el primero que me recordó la clase de basura que soy, el primero que me recordó a donde iré a parar cuando toda esta mierda acabe, cuando os haya vengado y Potter, Dumbledore y su estúpida orden de mierda hayan pagado por todo lo que hicieron conmigo – un nuevo quejido escapo de entre los dientes de la joven, mientras Francis, Isadora y Andros observaban a Mia con lastima, Theo y Pansy no quitaban sus expresiones de confusión mezcladas con desprecio -. Luego fue una pareja muy joven… tenían dos hijos pequeños y yo… yo… yo no mostré una pizca de piedad, los mate a todos –

¡Basta ya, Mia! – dijo Andros furioso.

El mejor que nadie sabía cómo era que se sentía Mia, pero no por ello iba a dejar que ella se flagelara sola de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho por años a causa de lo que sucedió entre él, sus padres y la madre de Mia. No iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera, le había prometido a Alejandra que le daría una vida feliz a su hija y lo cumpliría aunque para ello tuviera que obligar a la muchacha a ser feliz.

NO, NO BASTA… - grito Mia más furiosa que Andros, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a cometer alguna tontería – NO BASTA Y TU LO SABES -

Es suficiente – rugió él tomando a la muchacha de los hombros para zarandearla bastante molesto, no le importaba lastimar a la muchacha, solo le importaba que ella entrara en razón y comprendiera que sus actos habían tenido una intención noble - ¿Entiendes? ¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir que te consideres un monstruo! –

¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Acaso no soy un monstruo igual a Tom, Andros, no somos monstruos tú y yo?! ¡¿No somos asesinos?! ¡¿No somos Bella y yo iguales?! Dos seres perversos y retorcidos… que asesinan sin piedad -

NO – rugió el padre de Theo más alto que antes y logro que su hijo y el padre de Pansy saltaran del susto -, tú no eres igual a Bellatrix… ¿Me escuchas? No eres igual a ella –

Mia sonrió sin alegría, su rostro sonrosado y surcado por las lagrimas, la expresión perdida y vacía de sus ojos y esa aparente fragilidad física ponían muy nerviosos a los padres de Pansy, a la pelinegra y a Theo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que la mano izquierda del Lord no es igual o incluso peor, que la derecha, Andros? – pregunto la joven con la voz completamente vacía de cualquier emoción.

Te conozco y sé quién eres, Hermione. Yo sé quién eres, Mia y tu también lo sabes – respondió Andros tratando de calmarse, no era momento para que el temperamento de la familia le hiciera olvidar con quien hablaba.

No, Andros, no sé quien soy… ya no – Mia se sentía tan perdida que no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, solo tenía la misma certeza de siempre, ya no sabía quién era y solo sabía que la persona que había sido había muerto.

Tú no eres como ella, Mia, no eres como Bella. Entre todos los mortífagos, tú eras la única que jamás hizo sufrir a nadie más de la cuenta… tu solo entrabas, decías las palabras, dejabas la marca y salías. Siempre lo hiciste sin mutilar, sin torturar… - era terriblemente doloroso ver como el único legado de la única persona que había amado; después de Theo y de forma tan diferente, era tan miserable.

Pero eso no cambia lo que soy, ni lo que he hecho… - pesaba y dolía tanto que ya no podía ignorarlo más, solo podía desear que se acabara, que todo se terminara de una buena vez.

Lo sé, pero debe ser un consuelo para ti – dijo Andros acariciando sus mejillas, tratando de consolarla -. Siempre te mostraste como alguien noble, a pesar de tus actos –

¿Qué persona noble mata tantas personas y no es más que una vulgar asesina, Andros? – pregunto ella sin una sola inflexión emocional en la voz.

Tu y yo, Mia, tu y yo – susurro él abrazándola como le hubiera gustado poder abrazar a Alejandra cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo -. Ambos matamos para salvar lo que amábamos… -

Y solo tú lo lograste – le recordó Mia con brutal exactitud.

No de la forma en que hubiera querido y lo sabes… - eso era cierto y Mia lo sabía.

Andros, hubiera querido salvar a Alejandra de la furia de sus padres y lograr que ella se quedara a su lado para poder verla a ella; a Mia, crecer. Nunca quiso salvar a Alejandra para vivir sin saber si ella estaba viva o muerta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera hacer nada más que encontrarla muriendo en los brazos de su única hija con el tiempo justo para decirle la verdad y escucharlo jurarle que cuidaría a su pequeña Mia.

Pero lo lograste y es lo que cuenta –

Mia se había desprendido de sus brazos alejándose de él sin mirar a la nadie, solo apoyándose en la tumba ubicada frente a la de sus padres hasta caer sentada en la fría nieve escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

No logro sacarlos de mi cabeza, ¿Sabes? – dijo Mia asustando aun más a Theo y a Pansy.

Ninguno de esos dos críos locos lograba comprender que Mia pudiera esconder un lado tan oscuro de sí misma y que ese lado oscuro no fuera más que el resultado de una suma de atrocidades. El reflejo de un fantasma atormentado por el peso de sus actos en vida.

Alguien completamente consciente de la gravedad y vileza de sus actos, alguien que sabía que no había tenido ningún derecho a cegar tantas vidas en tan poco tiempo.

Un alma en pena que vagaba por el mundo sabiendo que ninguno de sus deseos seria realidad nunca más. Una sombra que había asumido, quizá hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía ningún lugar a donde correr para esconderse, un espectro que intuía que no había a donde huir para que el jurado que la juzgara no la refundiera en el más oscuro y sucio agujero conocido por el hombre, un espíritu rendido, cuyo cuerpo y alma ya no tenían una conexión, una aparición sin corazón a la que todos le pedían que sintiera cosas que nunca le habían enseñado a sentir o que si había sabido sentir ya no podía.

No puedo olvidarlos… los rostros de esos dos niños… los rostros de los niños Knox me persiguen, me acosan cada que veo un niño. No puedo olvidarlo, Andros, no consigo sacar de mi cabeza que los encontré metidos en el armario de la habitación del más grande… ese niño debe haber tenido unos cinco o seis años… el pequeño, tenía tres años – los recuerdos sobre Oliver y los niños Knox eran los que más implacablemente la perseguían -. Ambos trataban de no hacer ruido y yo no habría notado que estaban ahí si la puerta no hubiera estado abierta y al más pequeño no se le hubiera escapado un sollozo de miedo al ver mi capa pasando frente a sus ojos –

Ya basta, pequeña, ya no te lastimes más – dijo Francis agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

No me había dado cuenta… - siguió contando Mia, escucharla era como estar ahí, viendo como mataba a esas dos criaturas y ni Theo ni Pansy querían seguir escuchando pero tampoco podían dejar de hacerlo porque no podían reaccionar lo suficiente como para desaparecer - y hasta el día de hoy no logro olvidar esas miradas de terror, sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas y el miedo en la voz del más grande cuando me rogo que no les hiciera daño, que no hiciera con ellos lo que Dolohov les había hecho a sus padres, que no los pusiera a dormir a ellos también… -

_**Play 4 -**___

_Acababa de ver morir al matrimonio Knox. Ambos dos jóvenes promesas mágicas en diferentes ámbitos, jóvenes vidas con todo el tiempo del mundo para ser felices y ver a sus pequeños crecer. Él trabajaba en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley y ella en el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que había leído sobre esa pequeña y joven familia, ambos padres eran al igual que ella, hijos de muggles y tenían dos niños pequeños a los que no encontraba por ninguna parte.__**"Sera mejor que los encuentre yo antes que Dolohov o… no pienses en esa posibilidad", siseo su conciencia igual de horrorizada que ella.**_

_Al principio pensó que los encontraría en la planta baja junto con sus padres y había registrado el comedor, la cocina y hasta la alacena, luego, al no dar con los niños había buscado, en la casa del árbol, en el sótano, en los dos baños de la segunda planta, en la habitación del que parecía ser el mayor de los niños, en la de sus padres y en la de su hermano, en los armarios de toallas y en el ático, debajo de las camas._

_Buscó en todas partes y no había rastro de los niños. Justamente, empezaba a sentir un emocionante alivio, una alegría casi de vértigo al creer que ese par de jóvenes había logrado salvar a sus pequeños antes de morir de aquella forma tan horrible, estaba por irse cuando le pareció escuchar algo proveniente de la habitación del más grande donde segundos antes había buscado._

_Un sonido muy quedo salía de alguna parte, escarapelándole los vellos de la nuca, eso no podía estar pasando._

_Entro en la habitación y observo a su alrededor, el pequeño residente de aquel espacio parecía ser un niño tan ordenado como Ronald, sonrió con tristeza antes de sentir el mismo aguijonazo de dolor; de siempre, al pensar en Ronald, su familia y Harry, ¿Qué dirían todos ellos si supieran?, se preguntó a punto de dar media vuelta y salir creyendo que lo que había escuchado segundos antes era solo producto de su imaginación o una mala pasada de sus destrozados nervios cuando lo volvió a escuchar._

_Un quedo sollozo, un lastimero y doloroso quejido en voz baja, el inconfundible sonido de una respiración entrecortado a causa del pánico y su propio pulso; acelerado por la adrenalina y el mismo miedo del dueño de aquella agitada respiración, reventándole los tímpanos. _

_Hermione suspiro pesadamente, le había rogado tanto a Dios que ninguno de esos niños estuviera en la casa y que de estar ahí, no hubieran visto ni oído nada de lo que ella había oído decir o visto hacer a Antonin Dolohov. Le había pedido a Dios que ambos padres les hubieran enseñado a sus hijos a esconderse bien o les hubieran proporcionado una forma de escapar. Un traslador, un armario evanescente, polvos flu o lo que fuera_

_Había creído tontamente; ciegamente, que ambos jóvenes habían visto venir lo que acababa de pasarles y que por eso habían pensado en una forma de salvar a sus pequeños hijos. Tal vez tuvieran un familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos o estaban en casa de alguien más._

_Pero confirmar que Dios o no la escuchaba o que ya se había olvidado de ella le causo un terrible sentimiento de resentimiento mezclado con auto desprecio, horror y rabia._

_Se había prometido a sí misma no matar niños, se había jurado no acabar con las vidas de almas tan puras, inocentes y faltas de cualquier malicia como lo había sido ella en algún momento y ver como aquella promesa debía ser otra más de las muchas que ya había roto era horrible._

_Debía hacerlo ella, simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a presenciar un espectáculo remotamente parecido al que Dolohov había dado hacia solo unos minutos, ese tipo había sido tan repulsivo, cruel, sádico y miserable que solo podía sentir asco y la imperiosa necesidad de matar con sus propias manos a ese ser capaz de abusar de una mujer que moría desangrada bajo el peso de su corpulenta humanidad, mientras los obligaba a ella y a su marido a ser estupefactos testigos de aquella bajeza._

_Jamás creyó que sería testigo de algo tan aberrante como una violación, de la forma tan perversa y repulsiva en que Dolohov parecía disfrutar de aquello (aunque muchos lo considerarían una real deshonra para su inmaculado linaje de sangre pura), de la conducta tan carente de asco y humanidad con la que torturaba antes de desollar vivas a sus víctimas y solo cuando ya se había cansado de oír aquellos desgarradores y espantosos gritos pronunciaba la maldición asesina._

_El shock y el horror de lo que veía mezclado con el escalofriante asco que la amenaza de aquel psicópata había hecho, había sido suficiente para que ella no moviera un dedo para evitar lo que sus ojos veían. Solo había sido capaz de recostar su peso en la pared más cercana mientras procuraba hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones, forzando a su corazón a seguir latiendo, obligándose a no alterar la expresión de robótico desinterés que llevaba siempre que tenía que ser parte del grupo de matanza de ese ser, empeñándose en no salir corriendo a buscar el baño más cercano para regresar el estómago y prometiéndose a sí misma encontrar una forma de enviar a Dolohov a unas prolongas vacaciones en el infierno._

_El hombre, descendiente de rusos, había amenazado con decirle a Bella que su engreída y adorada pupila era una gallina miedosa que no soportaba ver como él acababa con unos asquerosos sangre sucia como era debido. _

_No tenía duda alguna, prefería ser ella misma quien matara a ese pobre par de niños, la idea de entregárselos en bandeja de plata a Dolohov para que él hiciera Morgana sabe que atrocidades con los dos pequeños era simplemente impensable y la convertirían en alguien mucho peor que el mortífago que ahora fumaba un habano; muy quitado de la pena, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar donde había cometido aquel horrible asesinato y donde los cadáveres de sus víctimas lo observaban sin observarlo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre._

_Se armó de valor y camino hasta el lugar de donde provenían los lastimeros sonidos, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta del armario encontrándose con que el más grande de los dos abrazaba protectoramente al más pequeño, un niño de no más de dos años, que lloraba en silencio, desconsoladamente mientras no apartaba sus aterrorizados ojos de ella que sudaba bajo su máscara, tratando de no lucir nerviosa para poder infundirles algo de ilusorio valor._

_Por favor… - murmuro el pequeño presa del pánico y Hermione sintió que le ardían los ojos, pero no sabía si le ardían a causa de las lágrimas que ella también retenía o del sudor que se le colaba entre las pestañas – por favor… no lo lastime… - esa pequeña voz susurraba quedito completamente crispada por el miedo – lastímeme a mí pero no a Nicky… - esa suplica le destrozo el corazón._

_No… - chillo bajito el pequeño de nombre Nick – manito no astima… no astima manito – esa suplicante voz quebrada de miedo, tratando de hacerse entender; en su limitado vocabulario de niño que recién aprende a hablar, era demasiado para ella – no astima, manito mi… - el pequeño se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la ropa de dormir de su hermano y su hermano se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos._

_ALEJANDRA – chillo la voz de Dolohov sobresaltándolos a todos._

_Guarden silencio… - _

_Hermione asomo a la puerta para asegurarse de que aquel desalmado ser aún seguía abajo, quizá en la parte baja de las escaleras, a punto de subir._

_UN MINUTO, DOLOHOV… - grito ella desde la puerta tratando de controlar su voz, no quería delatar la presencia de esos dos niños que no podía dejar con vida._

_El ejército de Voldemort tenía por costumbre enviar un segundo escuadrón de mortífagos para asegurarse de que nadie quedara vivo tras una matanza. No podía dejar vivos a aquellos niños, pero si podía proporcionarles un modo digno de morir._

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? ¡DATE PRISA! – la molestia en la voz de aquel hombre que en cierta forma le tenía ojeriza por haber sido torturado por su causa le alteraba aún más los nervios._

_VALE, VALE… – grito ella volviendo sobre sus pasos para encontrar a ambos niños aun acurrucados en el armario, abrazados el uno al otro, tratando de no asustarse aún más – SOLO UN MINUTO -_

_Por favor… - volvió a suplicar quedito el mayor de los dos – por favor… no haremos ruido… -_

_No se trata de eso… no puedo – dijo Hermione agachándose ante ellos luciendo tan pálida y asustada como esos críos –, os juro que no puedo –_

_Por favor, no como a papá y a mamá… duele mucho… los dos… - no podía creer que ese niño hubiera sido testigo de algo tan atroz como lo que Dolohov había hecho, ni podía creer que esa criatura fuera capaz de volver a dormir en paz si vivía - ellos gritaron mucho… por favor –_

_Perdónenme ¿Si? … los dos, por favor – ambos niños la observaban apuntar su varita directamente hacia ellos y sus ojos reflejaban el enorme pavor que sentían correr por sus venas –, tengo que hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo yo o él… dolerá mucho si lo hace él ¿Comprenden? – ambos niños asintieron sabiendo que no había esperanza – prometo que será como irse a dormir –_

_¿No dolerá? – pregunto el mayor de los dos niños._

_¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Hermione sin saber bien porque._

_Kevin… y él es Nicky –_

"_**Son tan pequeños, no merecen esto",**__ pensó ella recordando que Harry, su amigo Harry, tampoco lo merecía. Ninguno de los tres merecían que un enfermo asesinara a sus padres, ni ella merecía que el mismo desquiciado amenazara con matar a los suyos para que ella se viera obligada a hacer este tipo de cosas._

_Bien, hagamos una cosa ¿Vale? – dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible para no asustar más a ambos niños que ahora la miraban esperanzados, creyendo que quizá ella los iba a ayudar a escapar de aquel hombre malo que había puesto a dormir a sus padres después de que ambos gritaran mucho – voy a hacer una lucecita de color verde que os hará invisibles, entonces cuando el hombre malo suba y quiera haceros daño no podrá veros, pero debéis prometerme que no abriréis el armario ¿Vale?… -_

_Vale… -_

_Ok, abrazaros muy fuerte y miren directo a la lucecita – dijo ella sintiendo como se le estrujaba el corazón ante semejante mentira que les estaba contando a ese par de niños._

_¿No va a doler? – pregunto Kevin mirando con aversión a la varita de Hermione._

_No, cariño, no dolerá… - Kevin asintió y después sonrió antes de decirle a su hermanito que debían hacer lo que la chica guapa de los ojos bonitos decía porque ella iba a ayudarlos - abrazaros muy fuerte e id con papi y mami cuando ellos se despierten en un ratito, ¿Vale? No os quedéis aquí por nada del mundo… este no es lugar para ustedes – ambos niños asintieron sin comprender bien a qué se refería Hermione, pero de cualquier forma se abrazaron muy fuerte y le prometieron que permanecerían juntos hasta que sus padres vinieran a buscarlos -, díganle eso a sus papás y váyanse todos juntos… -_

_Ok – dijo Nicky sonriendo, él también se había limpiado las lágrimas y trataba de parecer valiente._

_Gracias – esas gracias de parte de un niño de cinco años encerraba el agradecimiento de tratar de suavizar las cosas, incluso al final._

_Gracias por no asustar más a Nicky, gracias por no dejar que Dolohov fuera una bestia con ellos, gracias por no dejar que ese desgraciado los mutilara hasta sentirse lo suficientemente satisfecho sin importar si seguían vivos o no, gracias por dejarlos morir juntos._

_Avada Kedevra – susurro Hermione segundos antes de observar como aquel asustado par de pequeños morían mirándola directamente a los ojos, creyendo que ella los ayudaría a evitar que Dolohov los lastimara._

_Les cerró los ojos, acomodo sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y dejo la puerta del armario entre abierta para que los aurores se dieran cuenta de que ambos cadáveres estaban ahí, intactos, libres de daño o vejación alguna, abrazados y cuidando el uno del otro hasta el final._

_Abajo Dolohov caminaba de un lado para otro impaciente, ¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso los dos engendritos sangre sucia habían desaparecido así como así? O quizá no habían estado en casa esa noche, de cualquier forma estaba a punto de subir cuando la silueta de Alejandra apareció en la parte alta de las escaleras._

_¿Y, donde están los mocosos? – pregunto levantando el cuello para ver si la muchacha los traía tras de sí._

_Muertos, Dolohov – dijo ella pasando de largo a su lado sin dedicarle una sola mirada._

_Esa cría idiota lo tenía cansado con esas ínfulas de grandeza, con su infinito desprecio por todo el mundo dentro de la orden del mal, siempre tan arrogante y segura de sí misma que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera menos, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, los Lestrange y el propio Lord, todos ellos siempre riendo por lo bajo cuando ella mandaba por tierra alguna teoría sobre Dumbledore, su orden y el bueno para nada de Potter. Casi como si los conociera._

Theo y Pansy se sentían asqueados al escuchar a Granger hablando de haber cometido esos dos crimines; en particular, como si estuviera hablando de cambiar un viejo par de calcetines por otro nuevo no de mandar al otro barrio a dos niños cuyo único crimen era haber nacido en la familia y época equivocadas, igual que ellos tres.

Escuchar a Granger era sentir que la persona que ellos conocían no era lo que ellos habían creído. Si era capaz de matar niños; aunque lo hiciera por mantener vivos a sus padres, no podía ser mejor que el Lord o que los Lestrange.

Mia, querida, tienes que dejar de atormentarte así – dijo Isadora tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada, sentía verdadera lástima por las atrocidades que Mia se había visto forzada a llevar a cabo.

¿Dejar de atormentarme? – dijo la muchacha tratando de no sentir rabia – estamos hablando de haber matado niños inocentes, no de haberme ido de vacaciones a otro país –

Lo sé, pero en medio de todo tiene que haber algo bueno… -

"_**Algo bueno…"**_, esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante unos segundos mientras Hermione trataba de pensar en algo bueno que hubiera salido de todo aquello que le había tocado vivir, ver y hacer durante la guerra.

Al final, tras varios segundos de concienzudo análisis un recuerdo en particular salto a su memoria como si se tratara de algo que estuviera viendo suceder en ese mismo instante.

Solo había un acto de indulgencia que de haber sido de conocimiento del Lord le habría costado la vida a ella y a sus padres en el acto, aquel había sido por mucho tiempo un de sus secretos mejor guardados y solo la seguridad de saber que ya nada podía cambiar o salir peor de lo que ya había salido la podrían animar a compartir ese misterio con las personas que la rodeaban.

No sé, si sea algo bueno, pero quizá sirva de algo – murmuro la castaña mirando a la nada, llamando la atención de Theo y Pansy -. Durante una de las misiones, hubo una familia… los Steele… yo los mate a todos… a todos… absolutamente todos… menos a uno – susurro ausentemente.

¡Hay tanta nobleza en ti que me asusta! – siseo Theo con sarcasmo.

¡¿Qué de noble tiene haber matado a otra familia entera, Granger?! – siseo Pansy con la misma expresión de frio asco y resuelta repulsión con la que solía mirarla antes de que todo cambiara entre ellos tres.

Nada… - respondió Mia, encendiendo un cigarrillo para sorpresa de los padres de Pansy que no tenían conocimiento de aquel mal habito de Mia.

¿Entonces…? - cuestiono un colérico Theo - ¿Cuál fue tu gran obra de caridad hacia esa familia, Granger? ¿Acaso también los dejaste morir abrazados o ellos también sabían en que te convertiste y te lo dijeron mirándote a los ojos? -

Había un bebé… - soltó Mia a nadie en particular al tiempo que exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

Todos la miraron horrorizados sin querer escuchar que también había sido capaz de asesinar a un bebe cuya única culpa había sido nacer en la familia equivocada en la época menos indicada para nacer, casi como ella misma.

Theo y Pansy sintieron un tremendo arranque de rabia y estuvieron a nanosegundos de saltarle encima para asesinarla a ella de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pudieran idear. Isadora y Francis trataban de asimilar lo que estaban escuchando, mientras, Andros solo podía sentir una oleada de comprensión, él también tenía su propia cuota de atrocidades escondidas en lo más hondo de su armario, sabía que no estaba bien matar a nadie pero ninguno de ellos había tenido elección.

Ser parte del ejercito de servidores de Lord Voldemort implicaba, cometer mil y un atrocidades, torturar, vejar y herir a todo aquel a quien el Lord considerara una amenaza, un enemigo o simplemente una deshonra para el linaje mágico.

Si fuiste capaz de matar a un bebe inocente no tienes perdón de Dios – musito Pansy más horrorizada que nunca.

Mia hizo una mueca que denotaba todo lo que le dolía que su mejor amiga le dijera que no tenia perdón de Dios, _**"Como si no lo supiera…", pensó la castaña con rabia mal disimulada**_. Oír de labios de sus amigos que era un monstruo era casi lo mismo que si lo estuviera escuchando de boca de sus padres y nada podía causarle más dolor que eso.

Soy un monstruo, Parkinson, no estoy tratando de negarlo ni de esconderlo debajo de alguna de las alfombras de la mansión Nott o Hogwarts… - dijo Mia con una evidente mezcla de rabia y desprecio por si misma que lograba desarmar la rabia de sus amigos hasta cierto punto.

¿Ah, no? – pregunto Pansy; cínicamente, por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarla clínicamente.

No… pero hasta los monstruos como yo tenemos un límite –

Permíteme que lo ponga en duda – dijo Pansy sin apartar la mirada de Mia -. Te estás revelando como un ser tan parecido a Bellatrix Lestrange que me pones los pelos de punta –

No me compares con Bella, yo aun tengo un poco de escrúpulos y un límite, querida Pansy – Pansy rodo los ojos y bufo incrédulamente a lo que Mia respondió -. Lo tengo aunque no quieras creerlo -

¿Cuál sería ese límite del que tanto alardeas, Hermione? – pregunto Theo tratando de no sonar furioso.

Yo no mato bebés… -

Si como no… - murmuro Theo incrédulamente.

Cuida tu vocabulario, Nott – amenazo la muchacha poniéndose de pie como si de repente fuera a ser capaz de cometer una locura, justo después de ponerse de pie -. Si tanto te importa saberlo, no fui capaz de matar a ese bebé… mi único acto de desobediencia hacia mi Señor fue, justamente, no matar a esa criatura… no tuve corazón para matarlo… no cuando me miraba de esa forma… sin saber que yo había matado a toda su familia –

Y eso te parece un acto de misericordia único, ¿No? – escupió Theo colérico al saber que Granger había sido capaz de matar a una familia más sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

Lo es, Nott, lo es aunque te niegues a creerlo – dijo Mia ausentemente -. ¿Y sabes por qué lo es? – Theo y Pansy la observaban como queriendo diseccionar cada parte de ella – por qué no fui capaz de acabar con un bebé, no después de haber acabado antes con toda una familia que era feliz. Una familia joven, no fui capaz de matar a ese niño cuando el día anterior había tenido que matar a los Steele, ya era bastante para mi conciencia y hasta el día de hoy lo es. – Theo y Pansy bufaron y rodaron los ojos ofendidos dándole a entender que no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella dijera porque para ellos dos esas eran solo palabras y como tales, se las lleva el viento. Ambas serpientes sabían que no podían confiar más en una persona como ella, no cuando tu amiga te inspira más asco y rabia que compasión y empatía – Ninguno de ustedes logra comprender lo que yo llevo a cuestas porque a pesar de toda la mierda que los rodeo durante años jamás estuvieron, están o estarán en mis zapatos, ninguno de los dos se ha visto forzado a acabar con familias enteras, con personas tan mayores que ya lo han vivido todo y no le tienen miedo a morir pero llegado el momento más crucial son tan capaces como cualquiera de enfrentarte con el valor y la verdad implícita de sus palabras… ninguno de ustedes sabe que es acabar con las vidas de gente tan inocente y joven como nosotros, muchachos que al igual que ustedes… que igual que yo tenían mil sueños… mil esperanzas… tenían ganas y derecho de vivir… ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es saber que fue tu varita y tu mano la que acabo con mil sueños, con las ilusiones o las esperanzas de toda una familia, no saben lo que es matar a niños que te miran y te suplican que no les hagas daño… ni tú ni Pansy han tenido que oír a ninguna mujer suplicando por la vida de sus hijos. Así que no logras comprender porque te digo que lo que yo hice fue un acto de misericordia – Theodore hizo una mueca de descarada incredulidad y Hermione sintió el ardor de la bilis quemando su garganta – yo saque a ese bebé de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera llegar y hacerle daño y lo deje en la puerta de la casa de una pareja en un lugar de la costa al que solía ir con mis padres cuando era pequeña y solo espero que ellos hayan podido darle el mismo el amor y el cariño de los padres que yo le quite –

Hermione pasó vertiginosamente de estar ahogada en el dolor de sus recuerdos, al consuelo de Andros, para después ser juzgada y condenada por Theo y Pansy. Ella sabía bien que a pesar de mostrar piedad al arrebatar todas esas vidas, al final había cortado de tajo la existencia de muchos seres inocentes que solo cometieron el pecado de cruzarse en el camino de Lord Voldemort.

Ahora veía en los ojos de sus amigos lo que ella misma veía en su reflejo todos los jodidos días, en sus rostros estaba marcado el desprecio y el asco que sentían por todos los actos cometidos. Sabía bien que había cruzado la línea cuando mato a esos pequeños y aunque se dijo mil veces a si misma que fue un acto de piedad para que no los lastimaran, el desenlace había sido el mismo.

¡Ódienme como me odio yo misma! ¿Creen que no sé cuál es la clase de monstruo que soy? Yo no tengo esperanzas –Sonrió con tristeza –. Todos los días me levanto con el cargo de todas esas vidas, con el rostro de esos niños suplicando, con el llanto de tantos retumbando en mis oídos. Quizás lleven razón, no soy mejor que Bellatrix, soy incluso peor, por que intente justificar mis acciones, por que intente mantener con vida a mis padres a un precio demasiado alto y no lo logre a pesar de que Dios y Merlín saben cuánto lo intente -

Mía giro sobre sus talones con cansancio, con un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros, con esas miradas que solo le recordaban lo despreciable que es. Les dio la espalda a todos para encararse de nuevo con las lapidas de sus padres.

Al menos ellos ya no pueden ver en que me he convertido. –Susurro más para sí misma y viendo con profunda tristeza donde descansábamos cuerpos de sus padres desapareció.


	17. Runaway Train

17. Runaway Train and Memories of Another Lifetime

_**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por haberme borrado del mapa tanto tiempo, he estado muy, pero que muy liado aunque suene a excusa barata. Entre el accidente y casi muerte de alguien muy cercano e importante para mí, la espera por buenas noticias que parecían no llegar nunca, la universidad, el trabajo, la mudanza y varias cosas más, casi todo pareció salirse de su lugar y mi inspiración escapo asustada sin intención alguna de volver pronto.**_

_**Ahora lo que no importa. Un capitulo casi de transición pero necesario para dejar ver lo que sucede tras los últimos acontecimientos.**_

_**Recuerdos de una vida más feliz, remordimientos por no ver lo que estaba frente a nuestros ojos y por hacer lo que no se debió haber hecho. Descubrimientos interesantes y por demás preocupantes sobre el pasado contenidos en una peculiar pero muy bella obra de arte. Y por último, remordimientos y dolor por aquello que no se puede cambiar.**_

_**Banda Sonora:**_

_**Play 1: The Wallflowers – One Headlight **______** watch?v=_SJG91VMS0A **_

_**Play 2: Soul Assaylum – Runaway Train **______** watch?v=NRtvqT_wMeY**___

_**Play 3: Johnn Williams – Schindler's List **______** watch?v=K3z8PetmY1c**___

_**Gracias por leer, dejen rr o aplastenme via Faceboock. Recibo sus rrs, solo buscadme como Diogo Bennedetti Lennox.**_

En la Madriguera, Harry y Ronald se hallaban enfrascados en la misma inútil discusión de los últimos días, no importaba cuantas vueltas le dieran al asunto, la respuesta era siempre la misma, y eso ya resultaba por demás absurdo. Y a pesar de saberlo no podían estar más en desacuerdo.

Acababan de cenar y a pesar de tener el estómago lleno, no se encontraban satisfechos, aunque el hueco que sentían en el estómago no era precisamente debido a su apetito.

Ninguno de los dos encontraba una mínima parte de lógica para ese asunto que había ocupado su atención y los hacía discutir de tal manera, que pronto terminarían por poner cierta distancia de por medio para ser capaces de lidiar; a solas, con ese vacío casi famélico en la boca del estómago que los había estado acosando. Era claro que si seguían compartiendo la más mínima cantidad de metros cuadrados, terminarían por matarse, pues ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo; ni un poco con el punto de vista, del otro.

No lograban comprender como era posible que Hermione, hubiera sido capaz de enviarles un obsequio navideño a cada uno. En un principio habían temido que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto dadas sus últimas acciones y que; como tal, de un momento a otro explotaran los regalos, pero después de esperar un tiempo prudente y con sus debidas precauciones se atrevieron a observar el contenido del paquete.

Lo cierto era que se hubieran sorprendido menos, si dichos regalos hubieran resultado ser solo una burla de la mente maquiavélica de Granger, sin embargo, tomo tan desprevenidos los presentes, que se quedaron sin palabras cuando encontraron sus exquisitos regalos, que no solo eran objetos caros, sino de un elevado valor sentimental por el origen del que provenían.

Eran un par de objetos que casualmente le habían pertenecido a Sirius y a su familia, objetos que Mundungus Fletcher había jurado no poseía, después del saqueo de la ancestral casa de los Black.

¿Cómo había logrado Hermione hacerse con esos objetos? Esa era la pregunta que más los acosaba pero para la cual ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta. Al menos no una que pudiera resultar satisfactoria. Lo que era seguro, no había sido una casualidad que llegaran esos preciados objetos a sus manos, pero sin duda, el enigma más grande era saber los motivos por los cuales la castaña se desprendería de ellos, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que significaría, al menos para Potter, tener algo que le hubiera pertenecido a Sirius.

¿No había sido, Granger, bastante clara al dejar en claro que no quería relacionarse con ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia? ¿Acaso no había repetido hasta el hartazgo que todos ellos le repugnaban y que no quería asociarse, ni que la asociaran con ellos por ningún motivo? ¿No los había ofendido hace solo unos días en el andé su llegada de la escuela? ¿No había provocado que Ronald tuviera más de un disgusto con su madre por haberla abofeteado en el Gran Comedor semanas atrás? ¿No era esa la misma Hermione Granger que le había recomendado a Harry descargar el estrés y recomendarle a Ronald que hiciera lo mismo con otra que no fuera Lavender? ¿No era ella misma la que le había marcado las uñas en el rostro a Ronald después de darle un buen bofetón?

Sí; definitivamente lo era, es decir, la caligrafía, femenina, estilizada y ligeramente inclinada era la de Hermione, es más, la forma de escribir era la de su ahora ex mejor amiga, lo que ninguno de ellos lograba comprender era el porqué de aquel gesto, que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras posible.

Pues la sola acción de enviarles un presente contradecía de todas las maneras posibles su nuevo comportamiento de indiferencia y desprecio hacia ellos. Y a pesar de todo, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, Harry tenía entre sus manos esa carta, como prueba irrefutable de que no estaban soñando.

_**Potter;**_

_**No te lo tomes como ningún intento desesperado de reconciliación de mi parte, ni nada parecido, no te equivoques. Según creo, he sido bastante clara el expresarles que ustedes no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Ninguno de ustedes. Por el contrario me son de lo más desagradables.**_

_**Solo sucede que me topé con esto en el callejón Diagon e inevitablemente me recordó a ustedes y lo que fuimos los tres juntos cuando eran otros tiempos y nosotros éramos amigos. Cuando se suponía que nada podía quebrar nuestra amistad. **_

_**Digamos que tuve un golpe de nostalgia impredecible.**_

_**El presente paquete es solo un obsequio navideño por los viejos tiempos, por lo que fuimos y por lo que esos viejos tiempos significaron para todos nosotros, aunque de eso ya no quede nada. Porque aunque no lo creas esos tiempos significaron para mí mucho más de lo que alguna vez podrás llegar a comprender y soy consciente de que jamás se volverán a repetir para bien o para mal.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Pd. El prendedor es para ti, Potter. El reloj de bolsillo para Weasley.**_

¡Te digo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! – decía Ronald mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama sin dejar de mirar el pedazo de pergamino en manos de su amigo, ese donde Hermione había escrito aquella bizarra carta, mientras Harry suspiraba tratando de armarse de paciencia, pues cada que veía la carta decía lo mismo y a parte de parecer una vieja rocola malograda, lo sacaba de quicio completamente -Esa mujer se ha pasado los últimos meses repitiendo que no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros y de pronto, simplemente, ¿Nos envía obsequios navideños? ¡Por los viejos tiempos! Por favor, Harry ¿A quién quiere engañar? –Cuestionaba contrariado con el rostro enrojecido como todas las veces que hasta el momento habían hablado de lo mismo.

¡Ron! – dijo Harry suspirando harto ya de lo mismo, estirando el nombre letra por letra intentando hacerse de una paciencia que ya no poseía, pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos en un ademan de desesperación -, la verdad, no creo que esté intentando engañar a nadie, no es como si fuera una carta de disculpa o donde nos pidiera que volviéramos a ser sus amigos. – Acoto observando a través de la ventana, la repentina llegada de aquel halcón negro en la mañana de navidad con aquel paquete y la carta atada a la pata había sido todo un acontecimiento para el chico que vivió y la tribu comadreja en pleno, porque aun cuando no dijera nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, daba una esperanza, al menos para algunos de que no todo estaba perdido con referencia a la castaña.

Nadie había visto aquello venir, nadie había; siquiera, pensado que eso fuera remotamente posible bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quizás en otro tiempo cuando Hermione parecía ser otra persona completamente distinta a la que actualmente era, los regalos eran algo cotidiano, pues no había fecha importante que ella olvidara, ni detalle que no dijera a todas luces que se había tomado el tiempo de buscar algo significativo. Pero de aquel entonces parecía que habían pasado siglos enteros y las cosas cambiaron tanto que no había manera de justificar la actual acción.

Hermione había enviando un solo paquete; dirigido a Harry, conteniendo un obsequio para Ron y otro para él, más una misiva en donde dejaba claro que a pesar de no querer ser vinculada a ellos, guardaba buenos recuerdos del tiempo en el que fueron amigos, y por lo tanto les enviaba aquellos objetos.

El prendedor hecho de oro blanco tenía la forma de una hermosa serpiente de ojos verdes; hechos de esmeraldas y había llegado en una cajita de terciopelo negra, junto con un par de gemelos de oro; también, blanco y unas elegantes incrustaciones de ónices en el centro, a simple vista, se notaba que los gemelos no eran de la misma clase de oro que el prendedor, pero hacían perfecta combinación con este.

Solo alguien que conociera la historia de esas joyas podría darse cuenta de aquel ínfimo detalle, los demás mortales de este mundo, solo podrían decir que tanto el prendedor como los gemelos eran una belleza. El tipo de joya que Harry Potter no exhibía a diario, sin embargo, a penas los tuvo en sus manos, el recuerdo de su padrino se hizo presente, logrando que la nostalgia lo invadiera.

Tenía muy presente que el prendedor y los gemelos pertenecían a Sirius, porque el mismo le había contado la historia de dichas reliquias familiares, mismas que había dado por perdidas cuando saquearon la honorable casa de los Black. Ahora tenerla en sus manos le daba una sensación de tener una parte importante de la vida de su padrino, en mucho porque sabía, que a pesar de que siempre había renegado de ser el hombre que su familia esperaba que fuera, las mantuvo consigo por que representaba dos cosas para él; su origen, por venir de un seno familiar puro y tradicionalista donde se esperaba que fuera un Slytherin; y pertenencia, porque él había decidido pertenecer a una familia distinta ganándose así el repudio de su familia.

Sabía que el prendedor le había sido obsequiado por sus padres el día en que había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, dando por hecho la casa a la que pertenecería. En un tiempo había representado todo lo que odiaba, pero con el tiempo significo que a pesar de todo y en contra de todos, podía ser la persona que quisiera ser. Por otro lado los gemelos habían pertenecido a su hermano Regulus, era el último recuerdo que tenía de este, del tiempo en que se seguían considerando familia.

El reloj de bolsillo que estaba destinado a Ronald era de oro, tenía el escudo de armas de la familia Black grabado en alto relieve, una fina cadena permitía que ese bello objeto fuera sujetado en uno de los ojales de una camisa o de un chaleco, era un objeto de finísima manufactura mágica y parecía una especie de broma cruel y pesada sobre la marcada tendencia de Ronald a llegar tarde a casi todas partes, menos a darse el lote con Lavender Brown. Dentro del mismo; en la contratapa; tenía un pequeño grabado que decía, _**Carpe Diem**_.

Cada uno de los dos muchachos observaba una y otra vez sus respectivos obsequios navideños y no lograba nada más que maravillarse por la belleza de estos, mientras no dejaban de pensar en el motivo que había llevado a Hermione a enviarles el reloj y el prendedor.

Para ambos aquellos presentes significaban cosas distintas o mejor dicho evocaban sentimientos muy distintos. Por un lado Ron estaba convencido que era una manera de burlarse sobre su impuntualidad, pero sobre todo era una forma de restregarle en la cara que, a diferencia de ellos dos, él no tenía dinero suficiente como para darse ese tipo de lujos. Por el contrario para Harry, significaba que a pesar de todo había algo que podría ser rescatado, parecía que aquella carta por muy fría que aparentara ser, mostraba entre líneas la nostalgia suficiente como para dejar entrever que ella también extrañaba su amistad de antaño, pues no encontraba algún otro interés de que se tomara la molestia de no solo rescatar piezas tan valiosas para él, sino que además se las obsequiara cuando ya no los consideraba siquiera conocidos.

Claro que nadie había tenido la brillante idea de hacer que los objetos fueran examinados para que pudieran saber si estos tenían alguna maldición oscura que pudiera perjudicar a sus nuevos dueños, así que si algo parecido a un repentino cambio de actitud o pensamiento se obraba en Potter y Weasley nadie sabría a que se debía semejante cosa hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo. Y aun cuando ya no existiera ninguna amistad que los uniera, nadie pensaría que Hermione Granger fuera capaz de causar algún daño a quienes habían sido tan importantes en su vida. Podía actuar como una engreída y déspota princesita de papá, pero dañar a Harry y Ron a propósito, eso estaba fuera de cualquier discusión.

Si no quiere engañar a nadie, entonces ¿Qué demonios pretende, según tú? – cuestiono el pelirrojo con sarcasmo sumamente contrariado e inseguro de si era o no una buena idea usar el reloj de bolsillo que ahora le pertenecía con la venia de Harry.

No lo sé y a estas alturas la verdad no me interesa saber si Hermione pretende algo o no, solo quiero dejar ya de tener esta estúpida conversación… de una buena maldita vez – escupió Harry molesto a esas alturas estaba harto de hablar de lo mismo y no sacar nada en claro.

Y yo quiero entender que mierda pretende esa insoportable mujer con todo esto… - rugió Ronald crispando aún más los nervios de su amigo que solo fue capaz de bufar harto de la situación, estaba tratando de contenerse para no estrangularlo y así obligarlo a que por fin se callara de una puta vez.

¿Sabes qué? Si tanto te molesta recibir algo de Hermione, deberías considerar devolverle el reloj– dijo Potter haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no levantar la voz una décima más de lo necesario – ¡Y discúlpame pero necesito estar solo...!

¡Pues quizás lo haga! ¡Yo también necesito un poco de espacio! – dijo Ronald poniéndose de pie, dándole una última mirada airada a Harry, adelantándose salió de la habitación dando un portazo que se escuchó hasta el pueblo de Ottery Saint Chatchpole.

Una vez que se quedó solo Harry respiro hondo y trato de calmarse. Le hacía bien un poco de soledad, en los últimos días, él y Ron no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera pelear hasta el hartazgo y él estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, además con un dolor de cabeza marca Voldemort que lo tenía cansado, exhausto y adolorido mentalmente.

Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a darle las mismas vueltas de siempre al asunto sin dejar de mirar al techo, quería dejar de pensar en eso y despejarse un poco, pero simplemente no podía.

Él no era tonto, ni ingenuo, sabía que sin importar en qué momento o por qué razón, las cosas entre ellos tres habían cambiado en algún momento durante la guerra, casi como si los tres hubieran cruzado un punto sin retorno aunque no comprendía que era "eso" que había marcado la diferencia entre el antes y el después.

Todo había cambiado y por más que él tuviera la intención de hace que todo volviera a ser lo de antes, todo se había roto de tal manera de que jamás volverían a ser igual.

Quizás ese era el resultado de la guerra, quizá ese era el precio que todos tenían que pagar por haber participado en ella. Era una guerra en la que todos habían participado de manera inevitable y ahora cargaban con las cicatrices y las viejas heridas de batalla.

Mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de las resaltantes y marcadas diferencias entre ellos tres antes y después de la guerra. Suspiro; de nuevo, largamente intentando expulsar la sensación de pesadumbre que le mantenía presionado el pecho. Tal vez si supiera los verdaderos motivos por los que Hermione había cambiado tan radicalmente, se resignaría a estar fuera de su vida, pero desconocer los motivos que la habían orillado a sufrir una metamorfosis tan extrema solo lograban que la incertidumbre creciera en su interior haciéndolo que se llenara de dudas.

Ron se había vuelto sumamente temperamental al punto de tener un carácter tan intempestivo que podía explotar de la nada o ante la más mínima provocación; prueba de ello había sido la bofetada que le había dado a Hermione y que no aprobaba por mucho que ella hubiera cambiado en los últimos tiempos. Además se había vuelto extremadamente desconfiado, tanto que incluso dudaba de su propia sombra y eso le había traído más de un problema con Lavender que no lograba comprender por qué su novio era tan celoso y posesivo con ella, al punto de no dejarla ni siquiera sostener una simple conversación con otro hombre que no fuera él, Harry.

Hermione era otra historia muy parecida a Ron, aunque quizás mucho más compleja. Por algún motivo que aun desconocía se había obrado en la que había sido su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, un cambio tan violento que en algunas ocasiones la desconocía por completo. No sabía si había sido algo que había visto, escuchado o algo que había descubierto, el punto era, que tenía claro que ella ya no era la persona que él había conocido. En su lugar había otra persona. Ahora cuando veía a Hermione en la sala común o transitando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no solo la veía con Nott y Parkinson, sino que también se daba con la constatación constante y preocupante de que ella había cambiado demasiado y que nunca volvería a ser la misma por más que el cien por ciento de la población estudiantil lo deseara, los maestros incluidos.

Estaba seguro de que aunque lo negara mil veces, incluso Snape deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser que Hermione volviera a ser la buena muchacha que todos habían conocido, no la nueva versión de está que era pedante, ególatra, malévola, hiriente y despiadada.

Muchas veces la observaba a la distancia para no provocarla, intentando descifrar los motivos que tendría para cambiar de esa manera. A veces buscaba cualquier señal para saber que era la misma o para comprobar que tuviera al menos un poco de la candidez y la dulzura que había poseído, porque a veces se encontraba con la extraña sensación de que nunca la conoció realmente o que todo se trató de un sueño que no se volvería a repetir y era justamente eso lo que lo había llevado a espiar a Granger a la distancia.

Sin ir muy lejos, antes jamás hubiera entrado a la biblioteca por decisión propia, ahora a veces lo hacía, esperando encontrarla en su mesa de siempre con las pilas de libros a su alrededor, moviendo la pluma a una velocidad inverosímil sobre sus kilométricos pergaminos, con los dedos manchados de tinta, apartando su indómito cabello de un manotazo para que no le estorbara, pero que a penas al verlo entrar le regalaba una dulce y amable sonrisa antes de seguir con sus labores. En cambio ahora pocas veces se había topado con ella de nuevo en aquel lugar que había sido su favorito y en esas contadas ocasiones cuando no lo ignoraba por completo, era como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva, mostrándose mordaz, altanera e hiriente.

No se había dado cuenta antes de los pequeños detalles que siempre había tenido para con ellos. Hasta que no los tuvo más, solo entonces echo en falta, su sonrisa alentadora de las mañanas antes de la clase con Snape, las palmaditas en la espalda cuando se sentía abatido, que se encontrara sus dulces favoritos sobre su escritorio y que pudiera hablar con alguien sin esa sensación de estar perdido. Cuando recordaba todo eso, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un vacío frio e intenso en el pecho como si ella hubiera muerto también en la guerra y esa que se movía por el castillo con aires de princesa fuera otra persona completamente diferente y no su dulce Hermione.

Podía lidiar con las pérdidas que le había dejado las inminentes muertes de la guerra, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con los vivos que parece que no regresarían jamás a ser lo que fueron.

Hermione ya no era la chica dulce, atenta y solicita que les ayudaba con los deberes, no era la chica mandona, castrante e insistente que los obligaba a hacer sus deberes o la que los sermoneara por ser irresponsables. Se había cansado de recorrer el castillo buscando encontrarla perdida en los pasillos, en el Hall o el comedor, pero simplemente ella ya no estaba y no tenerla lo hacía sentir incompleto y vacío.

Ahora, en lugar de todas las cosas buenas que antes la habían caracterizado solo encontraba a alguien que se podía resumir en la versión femenina del imbécil de Malfoy. Ahora ya no había bondad y determinación en los ojos miel de Hermione, ahora solo encontraba oscuridad, arrogancia y dolor, y a pesar de no saber qué era lo que la afligía al punto de haberla hecho cambiar de forma tan drástica, sabía que Hermione también había cruzado un punto sin retorno, igual que Ron y el mismo.

Y es que Harry Potter no era tonto ni exageradamente miope, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo opinara. Sabía que Hermione no volvería a ser la misma persona que él había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer viaje, no de manera literal, pues sería tonto pensar que después de todas las cosas terribles por las que pasaron y las muchas veces que arriesgaron sus vidas a lo largo de esos años, alguien pudiera permanecer de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, después de siete años luchando por mantenerse a sí mismo y a sus amigos con vida, estaba jodidamente acostumbrado a mantener la fe diciéndose a sí mismo que sin importar que tan perdida pudiera parecer la causa por la que luchaban siempre había una forma de que las cosas cambiaran para bien. Y eso, justamente eso; aunque sonara tonto y fuera estúpido, se lo debía a Hermione. Ella siempre le había dicho que todo podía cambiar para bien aunque no pareciera haber forma de que así fuera. Por eso se resistía a aceptar que su amiga ha cambiado para transformarse en una versión tan deformada de sí misma.

Estaba seguro de que todo había cambiado y que no volvería a ser como antes pero a pesar de eso, no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y hacerse de la vista gorda aparentando que todo estaba bien o que todo era normal, cuando no era así. Las cosas no podían continuar como hasta ahora. Era de la chica que él consideraba su hermana menor de quien se trataba, no de la díscola novia de Ron, ni de cambiar la forma de pensar del viejo chiflado del director.

Se levantó de la cama suspirando con gran pesar, pidiéndole a Merlín que le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta o una forma de hacer que las cosas regresaran a su sitio. Había tomado el regalo en sus manos y sin dejar de observarlo pensaba en Hermione y en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos durante todos los años que tenían de conocerse.

_**Play 1 -**___

Pensaba en la primera impresión que había tenido de la muchacha cuando la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts hace tanto tiempo que casi parecía otra vida, por lo lejano de los recuerdos.

En ese entonces había encontrado a la niña de cabellos castaños y ensortijados, engreída, sabionda y mandona, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, aunque también había encontrado que el gesto que había tenido con Neville ese día en el tren, no era la clase de cosa que una persona haría por otra que acaba de conocer. Eran muchas las ocasiones que había demostrado tener un gran corazón y una bondad aún más grande que ese enorme corazón que hacia latir en su pecho, y que ahora parecía haber muerto; poéticamente hablando, para convertirse en un musculo que no hacía otra cosa más que bombear sangre a sus venas.

De pronto y sin previo aviso su mente lo llevo por un viaje donde revivió cada cosa buena y mala por la que Ron, Hermione y él habían pasado antes de que todo cambiara.

Recordó su primer año, y con ello, las mil veces en que el pelirrojo fue desagradable con Hermione, hasta el día de Halloween cuando se pasó de hiriente y provoco que la niña pasara la tarde encerrada en los lavabos de niñas llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas antes de ser atacada por un troll de las montañas, el mismo del que ellos dos la habían rescatado. Ese había sido un suceso que marcaría el inicio de una amistad que él pensó seria eterna, recordó su aventura para rescatar la piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemort, en el que sería el primero de sus tantos encuentros. La primera vez que él escaparía de una muerte segura por los pelos.

Llego a su segundo año y recordó la noche en que Dobby apareció en su vida por primera vez, las consecuencias que esa aparición le trajeron, rememoro con nitidez como fue rescatado de Privet Drive por Ron, Fred y George, su vuelo en el auto volador del señor Weasley y los chillidos de la señora Weasley cuando reparo en que sus tres hijos no habían dormido en casa pues habían atravesado medio país para ir a rescatarlo a él de morir de inanición en casa de sus tíos.

Rio a solas cuando recordó la pelea del señor Weasley con Lucius Malfoy en el callejón Diagon y su aventura con Ron en el Ford Anglia del señor Weasley, cuando la entrada al andén 9 ¾ se cerró dejándolos fuera y sin más medio de transporte que aquel destartalado auto volador de color azul. El aterrizaje sobre el Sauce Boxeador, aquello sí que no era algo para reírse, ese árbol loco casi los aplasta hasta convertirlos en puré a él y a Ron. Luego el idiota de Lockhart con sus rizos artificiales y su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico que causaron que hasta Hermione olvidara ciertas normas de decoro adoptadas por un nerd que se respeta.

Después toda la historia que se desataría con la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos y el anuncio de la pared al lado de los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona, lo insoportable que fue para él todo el tiempo en que la escuela lo creyó el heredero de Slytherin, su descubrimiento de que podía hablar pársel y el temor que eso causo entre los habitantes del castillo, la ocurrencia de Hermione para preparar la poción multijugos que la dejo a ella con cola y orejas de gato durante semanas enteras. También recordó la forma tan inocente en que los tres habían descubierto que la criatura de la cámara era un basilisco y como la escuela dejo de creer que él era el heredero cuando atacaron y petrificaron a Hermione. Recordó con aplastante nitidez el pánico que Ron y él habían sentido ante la perspectiva de que su amiga no pudiera despertar de ese sueño nunca y como a pesar de eso, Hermione había seguido siendo el cerebro del equipo, pues dio con la información que necesitarían para rescatar a Ginny de morir para permitir que su alma tomara el lugar de Voldemort en el diario que este había dejado tras de sí.

Recordó su tercer año y con eso todas las revelaciones que este tuvo, la historia de Los Merodeadores, la de su padrino Sirius Black, la de Remus Lupin y la de Peter Pettigrew y su traición a sus amigos. Los dementores y la pérdida de su Nimbus 2000 junto con la 'misteriosa' aparición de La Saeta de Fuego. Como Remus le hablo de la capacidad de su madre; Lily, para ver la bondad en quienes eran, incluso incapaces de ver que la poseían, como el delgaducho y andrajoso maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le había enseñado a conjurar un patronus, no sin antes dejar caer que aquella era magia muy avanzada para un niño de su edad. Volvió a reír a carcajadas cuando recordó lo más memorable de aquel año; en el que el pobre Buckbeak casi muere por culpa del engreído de Malfoy, el puñetazo que Hermione le había dado al muchacho mientras lo llamaba _**'Sucia y miserable cucaracha'**_ había sido una victoria aparte para ellos tres, aunque la aventura que Hermione y él tuvieron con el Giratiempo tampoco quedaba muy atrás en la escala de todo lo increíble que había vivido hasta ese entonces.

Cuarto año, el sueño del fiel vasallo que había regresado para ponerse al servicio de su señor, Lord Voldemort durante el verano antes de que el año iniciara. El mundial de Quidditch y el ataque de los mortífagos. El anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la llegada de los alumnos de Durmstrang y las alumnas de Beauxbatons, las locuras que Fred y George; junto con media escuela, hicieron para quedar dentro del torneo, las consecuencias de aquellas locuras, la elección de los campeones donde él fue elegido cuarto campeón ante la estupefacción propia y colectiva, los cuchicheos del colegio, su pelea con Ronald y el apoyo de Hermione en ese momento. La infame entrevista con Skeeter; esa que aún lo hacía sentir ardores de vergüenza cada que recordaba la de mentiras que esa insoportable mujer había escrito sobre él, su enfrentamiento con los dragones y su reconciliación con Ron, el baile de navidad y todo lo que acarreo ese baile para la población estudiantil del género masculino, su total falta de pericia para manejar temas femeninos esa que no era nada comparada con la; ya, conocida falta de tacto de Ron que invito a la que años más tarde sería su cuñada frente a toda la escuela sin tener a bien, que primero debía acercarse a la muchacha y no ponerse a dar de gritos como si fuera un cavernícola. Las burlas de Ginny y Hermione por eso.

La negativa de Hermione a ir al baile con alguno de ellos tras la sesuda frase de Ron _**'Hermione, tu eres una chica…'**_, aquello había sido demasiado épico incluso para la falta de tacto de su amigo. Hasta el día de hoy estaba seguro de que hasta aquel 'brillante' intento de invitación por parte de Ron, Hermione aun no le había dicho que si a Krum y quizá si Ron hubiera demostrado tener una mejor capacidad para elegir sus palabras, la castaña no hubiera ido con Viktor a ninguna parte fuera de la biblioteca donde el gigantesco jugador de Quidditch pasaba sus horas observando a su amiga; aunque ninguno de ellos dos hubiera reparado en ese detalle. Después vino su patético intento por invitar a Cho Chang al baile y la cara de lástima que la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw puso cuando le dijo que ya había quedado con alguien más, el idiota de Diggory. La noche del baile, donde no solo se sintió como un monito cinlindrero que es llevado a una feria como objeto de exhibición sino donde también tuvo que reconocer que Hermione además de ser _**'una chica'**_; como bien había dicho Ron, también se estaba volviendo una chica muy guapa que acaparaba miradas de envidia y había vuelto a dejar a Malfoy sin palabras; hirientes, con las cuales insultarla.

El incidente con su huevo, cuando Diggory le recomendó tomar un baño de agua caliente en el baño de los prefectos que estaba en el quinto piso, _**'No olvides llevar tu huevo'**_, como Hermione había insinuado que temía por él y su integridad física causando que él descartara la sugerencia de Diggory, también recordó con una sonrisa pícara y burlona el tono que su amiga había empleado para reconocer que Krum no solo gustaba de verla estudiar embobado, sino también que era un tipo más físico que intelectual, reconociendo con ello, que ella y él hacían algo más que socializar sanamente. Aunque darse el lote un rato, a la tierna edad de catorce años, tampoco era un pecado, se dijo a sí mismo. _**"Después de todo, Hermione y Krum habían seguido siendo amigos tras su ruptura"**_, cosa que no podía decir de otras parejas, aunque tampoco podía decir si seguían siendo amigos actualmente. Recordó el estúpido artículo publicado por El Profeta donde no solo se insinuaba que él y Hermione eran algo más que amigos, sino que también se afirmaba que ella lo había dejado por Krum cosa que también trajo quebraderos de cabeza con la señora Weasley y el propio Krum que le pregunto si era cierto lo que el periódico decía. La prueba en el lago y la vergüenza que le supuso haberse tomado tan a pecho una inocente canción. La prueba en el laberinto y la forma en que él y Diggory habían terminado en un cementerio en Merlín sabe dónde, la forma tan prematura, tonta e innecesaria en la que Cedric murió, su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y otra huida de la muerte.

Quizá si su cuarto año en Hogwarts había sido agitado, nada lo había preparado para la montaña rusa que fue su quinto año. Fue entonces cuando recordó su aislamiento en Privet Drive durante la mitad del verano, totalmente incomunicado mientras debía sufrir los desplantes de su familia y las cartas vacías de información que sus amigos le enviaban de vez en cuando y el ataque de dos dementores que casi consiguen que lo expulsen de la escuela. Aunque debía reconocer que cada que lo recordaba no podía evitar reírse de sus tíos y de la forma tan ingenua en que fueron engañados para que la Orden del Fénix lo rescatara de esa casa que él consideraba su pequeña sucursal del infierno en la tierra, recordó la primera vez que vio el cuartel general de la orden y lo que sintió al volver a ver a sus amigos y a Sirius, lo asustado que empezó a sentirse con su cambiante estado anímico, la negativa del ministerio a aceptar que Voldemort había regresado y que él no mentía para llamar la atención de nadie, el desprestigio de Dumbledore ante la comunidad mágica inglesa, el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos, su casi expulsión de Hogwarts, su regreso a la escuela donde fue nuevamente el blanco de nuevas burlas, la llegada de Dolores Umbridge para ocupar el cargo de profesora de DCAO y lo tediosa que se volvió aquella clase que tanto le gustaba.

Después sucedió lo del ataque al señor Weasley y el descubrimiento de su conexión con Voldemort, sus insoportables clases de Legeremancia con Snape, la designación de Umbridge como suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y lo mal que la escuela lo paso mientras esa mujer tenía el poder de tomar decisiones dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Solo Malfoy y su pandilla de amigotes se habían salvado de pasarlo mal. También, estaba el asunto aquel de la formación del Ejercito de Dumbledore, una acción de rebeldía que fue encabezada por Hermione para horror y estupefacción de Ron, Ginny, de los gemelos, Neville e incluso de él mismo, aunque solo Ron tuvo el valor de preguntarle a Hermione quien era y que había hecho con la Hermione Granger que todos ellos conocían. Sonrió nuevamente cuando recordó que fue Dobby quien le hablo y mostro la Sala de los Menesteres que se convertiría en su lugar de entrenamiento, su fallido noviazgo con Cho Chang, la traición de la amiga de Cho al ED, las imágenes que Voldemort planto en su mente para hacerlo ir al ministerio donde Sirius murió.

Su sexto año, quizá el más relajado de todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts antes de este. Los diversos devaneos amorosos de todos sus amigos fueron algo digno de recordar. Primero Ginny y Seamus, luego Ginny y Dean y la airada reacción de Ron cuando Ginny le grito que le molestaba que todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera besado con alguien, menos él. Recordó con un sabor algo agridulce que ese fue el momento en el que Ron se enteró de que Hermione y Krum habían sido algo más que amigos y que fue por eso que Ronald dejo de hablarle a Hermione. Después vino el romance de Ronald con la insoportable de Lavender, un romance que él hallaba tan incomprensible como si le dijeran que a Snape le gustaba bailar ballet con un tutú rosa. Fue llegado ese punto donde empezó a sentirse miserable y a pensar que quizá ahí había empezado el fin de una amistad que parecía no iba a morir nunca, quizá fue en ese momento cuando Hermione, Ronald y él empezaron a tomar rumbos diferentes y sin darse cuenta todo empezó a terminar.

Recordaba con espeluznante claridad que el romance de Ronald y Lavender había sido el motivo por el que ella, Hermione, había empezado su romance con el impresentable ególatra de Cormac McLaggen. Un romance que duro lo mismo que un helado en un día de verano, pero que fue suficiente para molestar a Ronald sobremanera y para llevarlo a él a reflexionar sobre lo vengativas y rencorosas que eran las mujeres, casi al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ginny iban más allá del interés amical, lo mismo que le pasaba a Hermione con Ron. Solo que él a diferencia de Hermione, no había tenido la inmadurez mental de empezar a salir con alguien por llamar la atención y provocar celos a nadie. Él se había conformado con encogerse asustado de lo que Ron y los Weasley dirían si se enteraban de que él quería algo más que una amistad con Ginevra. Recordó lo mal que le sentó a Hermione dejar de ser la favorita de un profesor, cuando él se convirtió en una eminencia de la preparación de pociones gracias al Príncipe Mestizo. El hechizo con el que hirió de muerte a Malfoy y lo bien librado que salió de aquello gracias a Ginny y la Sala de los Menesteres.

Los recuerdos que Dumbledore le enseñaba en el pensadero con la esperanza de hallar la forma de derrotar a Voldemort. El pánico que sintieron Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y él cuando supieron que debían destruir siete Horrocruxes para poder destruir al Señor Tenebroso, sentir que la esperanza se desvanecía, porque cualquier cosa podía ser un Horrocrux y muy pocas cosas podían destruir semejante artilugio de magia oscura. Lo tensa que empezó a mostrarse Hermione después de sus vacaciones de Pascua cuando fue a ver a sus padres en vez de ir con ellos a la Madriguera, lo retraído de su comportamiento y lo raro de ciertas desapariciones que ella había justificado; siempre, diciendo que había pasado ese tiempo robado en la biblioteca investigando sobre los Horrocruxes y como destruirlos sin morir en el intento, algo que solía suceder cuando ella sentía curiosidad por algo. Su excursión a la cueva marítima con Dumbledore. Una excursión que casi le cuesta la vida al viejo loco del director.

Recordó todo lo que paso durante el verano después de que terminaran su sexto año. Como fue sacado de Privet Drive después de que los Dursley fueran enviados a Merlín sabe dónde, lo peligroso de aquel viajecito donde volvió a enfrentarse a Voldemort y donde otra vez volvió a escapar de una muerte segura por escaso margen, su llegada a la Madriguera y la angustiosa y tensa espera hasta que todos; menos Mundungus Fletcher y Ojoloco Moody, llegaron. Los preparativos y la boda de Bill y Fleur a la que ellos asistieron antes de que la caída del ministerio y el ataque en masa a la boda se produjera y ellos se vieran forzados a darse a la fuga para ir tras los Horrocruxes, tal y como Dumbledore les había ordenado hacer antes de caer en estado de coma gracias a la excursión a la cueva donde no habían encontrado el Horrocrux que buscaban.

De solo recordar que antes de encontrar el verdadero guardapelo de Slytherin no la pasaron tan mal bajo los cuidados de Kreacher, volvía a sentirse culpable con el elfo. Lo habían dejado atrás en Grimmauld Place cuando su pequeña invasión al ministerio salió mal y después de eso aunque mantuvo al elfo en sus pensamientos no pudo hacer más que ordenarle que fuera a trabajar a Hogwarts con Dobby pues quería que nada malo le pasara a ese pequeño demente. Luego empezaron a pasarlo tan mal que no podía evitar pensar que quizá ese fue el punto sin retorno, quizá fueron a todas esas penurias a las cuales su amistad no pudo sobrevivir. Hermione desaparecía sin dejar rastro y luego aparecía diciendo que se había pasado las horas que estuvo fuera, siguiendo a sus padres para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Ronald se había tornado irritable gracias a la falta de comida y a la ausencia de noticias sobre el bienestar de su familia.

Quizá fue que su amistad no sobrevivió a la negativa de quienes quedaron a cargo de la orden de dejar a los padres de Hermione bajo la mejor protección que ellos eran capaces de proporcionar en su calidad de ente máximo de la resistencia contra Voldemort. Ciertamente, después de que el asunto terminara siendo discutido a gritos y de que la castaña saliera de esa reunión; en particular, azotando la puerta completamente gobernada por la rabia, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas.

Hermione no había vuelto a participar activamente de las reuniones, dando sugerencias o aportando ideas que solían resultar acertadas, al contrario, empezó a mostrar aquel extraño y retraído comportamiento que no mostraba a nadie más que a Ron y a él, en privado, guardaba sus opiniones y observaba desde un rincón a todos los que asistían a las reuniones sin prestar atención a nada en particular, casi como si no quisiera enterarse de nada más que de lo que le concernía a ellos tres.

Tal vez no pudieron superar las penurias y las privaciones que padecieron durante sus meses de exilio antes de que el padre de Hermione fuera trasladado a Paris y se la llevara con ellos fuera del país para protegerla.

Tal vez su amiga no pudo perdonar a Ron por haberlos dejado atrás cuando la situación lo supero, o no perdono que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba románticamente interesada en el, pero fuera el caso que sea, si esa hubiera sido la situación, Hermione no lo odiaría a él, a Harry. Él no tenía la culpa del daltonismo de Ron.

Mientras más lo pensaba más se decía a si mismo que tenía que haber una razón muy grande, muy fuerte y muy lógica para que Hermione dejara de ser quien era para transformarse en alguien irreconocible, a quien no le importaba despertar la antipatía de todo el mundo.

Su cabeza giraba llena de recuerdos, de imágenes de todos los momentos; buenos y malos, vividos, de las risas, de los llantos, de los días pasados en mutua compañía, de los regaños de Hermione por su falta de interés en ciertos asuntos académicos y de los diarios atracones de Ron en el comedor, aunque esto último no hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

Extrañaba a Hermione, joder que la echaba de menos, tanto que solo Dios sabía cuánto. Extrañaba a su amiga, a la persona que había conocido durante años y que un buen día, de la noche a la mañana había cambiado tanto. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? La había conocido por años y en ese lapso de tiempo habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para pretender que ahora no importaba ¿Cómo podían, todos, pedirle que borrara, que olvidara de golpe todo lo que habían vivido juntos? Todo eso que los tres habían vivido juntos era lo que, los había convertido las personas que eran, aunque ahora fueran completos desconocidos.

Quizá Hermione había decidido alejarse al final de la guerra o cuando los dejo sin mirar atrás, eso ya no importaba. Lo que contaba era que aun en su ausencia habían sido todos los cuidados, los consejos, las palabras de aliento y el recuerdo de la sonrisa, los gestos y las miradas de su amiga lo que lo habían ayudado a llegar al final. Aun cuando el trío dorado se quedó sin el cerebro del grupo, Ron y él siguieron adelante guiados por todo lo que Hermione había dejado detrás de sí misma.

Si no hubiera sido por ella jamás habrían sabido que la copa de Hufflepuff estaba escondida en la bóveda de los Lestrange en Gringotts. Claro que sacar la copa casi les volvió a costar la vida, pero los hizo legendarios, a los tres.

Harry jamás le había negado el crédito que merecía por su participación en la guerra y aunque nadie la vio durante la batalla final, Hermione Granger seguía siendo considerada una heroína de guerra. Ahora Hermione Granger ya no era el patito feo, ahora era una mujer joven, bella, con el oro suficiente para permitirse un estilo de vida holgado y; desgraciadamente, también con el poder suficiente como para creerse encima de los demás, libre de pisotear al resto a su antojo.

¿Cómo olvidar a su amiga? Quizá no había escrito desde que se había ido con sus padres, pero tanto Ron como él comprendieron; en aquel momento, que Hermione no podía enviar correspondencia, no solo porque no sabía dónde estaban ni tenía una lechuza que pudiera usar para ese fin, sino que también era peligroso que lo hiciera. La información que ellos manejaban era por demás delicada y de haber sido de conocimiento público no hubieran logrado derrotar a Voldemort.

¿Cómo hacer de cuenta que puede seguir adelante con su vida, sin ella, sin Hermione? Necesitaba, al menos, saber que era lo que había motivado el cambio de la muchacha, sabía que no eran Nott y Parkinson a quienes debía culpar. McGonagall había sido muy clara, cuando él se lo había preguntado, Hermione Granger podía haber cambiado para mal, sin embargo, no era la clase de persona que se dejaba influenciar por nadie, hacia las cosas que le nacían, aquello en lo que creía, lo que consideraba correcto y justo. Así pues, debía haber una razón para que la persona que él conocía hubiera muerto y era su obligación averiguar que era ese algo.

¿Cómo podía asumir que había perdido a su amiga, a su hermana del alma, para siempre? Ella seguía ahí, a escasos metros de él, a una distancia muy corta. Tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, pero tan lejos que casi podía jurar que ella no era nada más que un invento de su mente.

Pero mientras ella siguiera ahí, cerca y lejos, quizá podía haber forma de recuperar algo de su amistad o de conseguir que la Hermione que él conocía regresara. Esa joven de alma inmaculada, de ideales férreos, de voluntad inquebrantable, de ciega creencia en la justicia, el honor, la amistad y el amor, esa chica tenía que seguir ahí… en alguna parte, dentro de esa nueva versión de sí misma, a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. A la que todos detestaban, pero que sin embargo brillaba con luz propia y atraía miradas ahí por donde pasaba.

¿Cómo comprender que ella ha seguido con su vida como si ellos jamás hubieran sido amigos y que por lo tanto él debía hacer lo mismo? Tenía que haber una forma de reparar el daño, cualquiera que sea, que le hicieron. Porque era evidente que alguien la había lastimado, alguien había herido a Hermione, alguien le había hecho mucho daño y él averiguaría quien era y le haría pagar por el daño infringido.

De pronto, tomo una decisión, llegaría hasta el final con tal de recuperar a su amiga y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para averiguar quién era el culpable de que Hermione hubiera cambiado tanto y le haría pagar por ello.

Solo que no tenía idea de que esa persona estaba muy cerca de él. El culpable de que Hermione sufriera como lo hacía, estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo y tan lejos que podía pasar por una simple invención de su imaginación, demasiado acostumbrada a sacar conclusiones, a elaborar hipótesis y teorías conspiratorias donde quizá no había nada más que el efecto de una causa previa.

No podía seguir manteniéndose al margen de la situación, tratando de aparentar que todo lo que estaba pasando no le afectaba, cuando la realidad era otra muy distinta. Sentía que le debía a Hermione llegar al fondo de todo, obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando. Al menos eso le debía después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él en el pasado.

_**Play 2 -**___

Ron estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol a varios metros del límite del jardín trasero de la Madriguera y no dejaba de pensar en las mil razones por las que no confiaba ni en su sombra.

No confiaba ciegamente en Lavender como lo había hecho antes de la guerra y eso se debía a lo coqueta que era la muchacha incluso desde antes de que ellos empezaran su relación en sexto año, no confiaba completamente en Harry pues encontraba sospechoso que 'El muchacho que vivió' no sintiera ni la necesidad ni el deseo de salir con alguien del sexo opuesto, desconfiaba de esa especie de forzada cercanía que había surgido entre ellos. Su mente le decía que quizás Lavender y Harry trataban de verle la cara de bobo, por eso debía vigilar celosamente lo que ese par hacía, no fuera que en una de esas se quedara sin novia. Harry tenía demasiadas mujeres dispuestas a ser su novia, solo que el muy imbécil no se daba cuenta de eso porque seguía pensando en Ginny.

Desconfiaba de su hermano Bill y de su esposa Fleur, sospechaba que la rubia francesa estaba tras sus huesitos al haberse convertido él, Ron, en alguien más interesante y poderoso que el semi licántropo de su hermano mayor, y sospechaba que su hermano escondía algo, quizá siempre si se había convertido en un licántropo completo y trataba de ocultárselo a la familia. Pero si él lo descubría no dudaría en constárselo a toda la comunidad mágica, aunque eso significara, hundir a su familia en el total descredito y desprestigio; ganado, tras la segunda guerra mágica, y orquestar la caída en desgracia de su hermano.

Sospechaba de las buenas intenciones de Percy de querer ayudarlo para que él entrara a trabajar al ministerio. Tal vez su hermano deseaba que él ocupara su puesto de lameculos del ministro de magia, algo para lo que él estaba seguro no tenía madera. Él quería ser auror no chupa medias a tiempo completo.

Sospechaba de los gemelos. Nadie podía ser tan feliz todo el tiempo. Esos dos tenían que tener algún secreto que les permitiera vivir confiando en los demás, siempre felices, siempre bromeando, siempre riendo, siempre gastando bromas a los demás. Eso no podía ser sano ni normal o ¿Si?

Desconfiaba de Charlie ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido a vivir a Rumania? ¿Acaso era gay y trataba de esconderlo? ¿Acaso no era cazador de dragones como decía ser? ¿Qué diablos escondía su hermano que lo mantenía siempre tan lejos de su familia?

Sospechaba de sus padres, creía que no era posible que ellos lo hubieran perdonado por no haber protegido a Ginny como debía. Porque la muerte de su hermanita era su culpa, él no la había protegido, ni cuidado como debía. Como un hermano mayor cuida y protege a su hermanita pequeña.

Quizá si él no la hubiera hecho salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, Ginny no hubiera pensado que tenía edad suficiente para participar en una batalla como la que tuvo lugar en el castillo, y quizá, no hubiera terminado, siendo arrastrada al Bosque Prohibido para morir de la forma en que lo había hecho. Lenta y dolorosamente. Tanto que poco había quedado de la Ginevra Molly Weasley con la que él había crecido, tan poco que solo fue reconocible gracias a su cabello rojo fuego, tan poco que el ataúd de su hermana tuvo que permanecer cerrado para evitar que los asistentes al sepelio y su madre vieran el lamentable estado en el que había quedado el cuerpo de una joven que había rebosado de vida, salud y tiempo para hacer lo que hubiera querido ser o hacer. Si su madre hubiera visto el estado en el que el cuerpo de Ginny quedo ahora estaría internada en San Mungo y él no sería capaz de levantarse de la cama todos los días.

Sí, dudaba de todo y de todos, desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, sin saber hasta qué punto eran solo figuraciones suyas o el reflejo de sus propios miedos, el hecho era que a cada paso se encontraba asaltado por un terrible miedo de descubrir que estaba viviendo un engaño.

Por las noches le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, la pesada carga de las desconfianzas hacia mella en su buen juicio. Tanto que en sus noches de insomnio y ante sus intensas pesquisas perdía de foco lo que era real y lo que no lo era. Lo que si era un hecho era que sus demonios comenzaron por causa de Hermione.

La detestaba tanto como alguna vez la había querido. Ahora simplemente le resultaba insoportable con sus ínfulas de perfección y sus desplantes de princesa. Se negaba a aceptar que mucho de su odio se debía a que no soportaba verla con nadie. La criticaba, sí, pero en el fondo de su alma sabia lo mucho que le gustaría tener una mínima parte de lo que ella tenía.

Al igual que Harry, el tampoco entendía el abrupto cambio que había sufrido la castaña, pero él no se rebanaba el cerebro intentando buscar una explicación lógica o no. El simplemente se atenía a los hechos, y era un hecho innegable que se había convertido en una verdadera arpía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Todo lo que alguna vez había admirado en su persona; y de lo que se había aprovechado en incontables ocasiones, ahora ya no existía. Ya no era la muchachita solicita que le ayudaba con los deberes y le sacaba de apuros en clases, ni quien estaba al pendiente de que sus calificaciones se mantuvieran en un decente aceptable; ya no tenía más su amor incondicional y a toda prueba; ya no era más esa chica ingenua, desinteresada y manipulable, que era tímida atrás de sus formas seguras y suficientes.

Le jodia que ahora que era mucho más que la insípida comelibros no le profesara todas las atenciones que según él merecía. Y por mucho que se quejara de su actitud indolente, cínica, malvada y desvergonzada, la envidiaba por la manera que se movía por el mundo, como si lo mereciera todo por el simple hecho de seguir con vida.

La odiaba más porque estaba seguro que ella había sido la mente maestra tras lo ocurrido entre Lavender y Dean en el gran comedor. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo tenía entre manos y que ese regalo no representaba nada bueno. Pero a pesar de saberlo no era tonto como para deshacerse de algo tan fino, ya sacaría el mayor partido del presente. Sino económico, por lo menos ese presente le serviría para bajarle un poco los humos al estúpido de Nott, así por lo menos conseguiría que el prefecto de Slytherin dejara de abrazarla, besarla y tratarla como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros.

Y también por qué de momento, necesitaba que Harry se dejara de estupideces, Hermione ya no era nada para ellos y no podrían volver a ser amigos. Claro que si para recibir otro regalo como aquel que tenía en sus manos debía mostrar si no simpatía, al menos tolerancia, lo haría con tal de recibir un premio mayor y acercarse lo suficiente para saber que tramaba esa maldita mujer.

Mientras tanto, seguiría desconfiando, de todo y de todos a su alrededor, sin desear pensar, sin querer ver que esa desconfianza que tanto lo atormentaba tenía un origen muy distinto. Que esa inseguridad que lo carcomía cada segundo, de cada minuto de cada maldito día, no era nada más que un síntoma de un mal terriblemente más grande.

Un mal que ha ido corriendo por sus venas como el más potente de los venenos de una serpiente. Una carga emocional que amenaza con acabar con él mucho antes de que él empezara a vivir. Un remordimiento que ha estado intentando hacer desaparecer de sí mismo sin tener el menor rastro de éxito, y todo porque siempre que intenta borrar aquel remordimiento recuerda aquello que hizo hace ya varios meses, aun a sabiendas de que no debía hacerlo.

Sí, no debió haberlo hecho. Estaba mal y lo sabía, era algo terrible, algo que no debió haber hecho por lealtad, cariño o respeto. Por el mismo conjunto de razones por las que sus; entonces, amigos jamás hubieran sido capaces de hacerle a él la misma bajeza que él hizo.

Sabe que lo que hizo fue cruel, ruin, bajo y vil. Sabe que no debió haberlo hecho y; justamente, por eso se niega con la más exacerbante de las terquedades a pensar que sus actos tuvieron consecuencias y que esas consecuencias pueden ser la razón de muchas cosas que han estado sucediendo a su alrededor. En cambio, se conforta a si mismo diciéndose que él; simplemente, no pudo haberse equivocado en algo de tan vital importancia y de forma tan ingenua.

No pudo haber cometido un error tan grande y tan estúpido como para propiciar consecuencias tan catastróficas como aquellas que sus ojos le mostraban todos los días a cada paso que daba dentro del castillo. No pudo haber sido tan estúpido, y ese no podía ser el motivo de todo.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encuentra sumido en la desesperación que sus conjeturas le brindaban, ahora que todo lo que podía sentir era devastación ante sus propias inseguridades es cuando se resiste con mayor ahínco a reconocerse a sí mismo; con toda seguridad y madurez, que la cago de manera irremediable y que; por lo tanto, ahora no está haciendo más que cosechar aquello que sembró por no haber tenido el mismo valor de negarse con esa misma terquedad que hoy exhibía, a hacer y decir aquello que no debió.

Quizá si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Quizá se hubieran perdido la misma cantidad de vidas que se perdieron durante la batalla final, pero quizá no hubiera perdido a aquellos más cercanos a él.

Al fin y al cabo, que podía a él importarle las pérdidas de los demás si su familia no se veía afectada. De no haber perdido a Ginny y; posteriormente, a Hermione, el resultado final de la guerra le hubiera importado una mierda mientras la victoria hubiera seguido siendo del bando de Dumbledore y el pudiera gozar de los beneficios de estar con los ganadores y compartir su gloria.

Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a reconocer sus culpas y por tal motivo, tendría que pagar muy caro sus acciones. Tarde o temprano sus fantasmas inventados se volverían reales, para cobrarle con creces los errores cometidos.

El ángel vengador que cobraría sus deudas tenía nombre y apellido. Y era tan letal y mortífero que le haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre sus faltas, en ese momento desearía con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto para no correr con la suerte que le esperaba, porque hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte.

_**Play 3 -**___

Empezaba a amanecer, el fresco de la noche aún se podía sentir en el ambiente con un sopor cálido y húmedo, con cada bocanada de aire que ingresaba a sus semi anestesiados sentidos, parecía sumirse cada vez más en un remansó de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no tenía.

En ese lugar podía sentir un poco de paz, de aquella paz que su corazón y su mente perdieron por completo en los últimos tiempos.

Ese espacio poseía un encanto mágico que lograba traerle un pequeño soplo de aire nuevo a su sistema envenenado por el odio y el resentimiento. Permanecer ahí, era como encontrarse en el limbo, donde al menos por un momento podía olvidase un poco de sus problemas reales y purgar su alma de la ponzoña que la mantenía todo el tiempo en un estado tal de entumecimiento que parecía un inferí, que se movía sin voluntad propia.

Conforme transcurrían los minutos el mar azul empezaba a hacerse más visible dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche y ese cielo estrellado que fue su techo en las últimas horas. Era sencillamente hermoso ver como se aclaraba el firmamento, como el cielo se tornaba de un color azul limpio y las olas brillaban con los rayos del sol, como si estas estuvieran teñidas de tonos anaranjados y amarillos.

El aroma salino llegaba a sus pulmones como un esencia calmante y el eco de las olas golpeando en la orilla como un arrullo, tan familiar como las canciones de cuna que alguna vez le cantaran para dormir. Las suaves hondas besaban la fina arena blanca, mojando sus pies desnudos, se encontraba cómodamente sentada.

La esencia marítima y recuerdos dulces, eran de momento su única compañía. Parecía que ese lugar tenía un afecto inmediato en su estado anímico, pues hasta su corazón latía a un ritmo diferente, acompasado y fuerte.

Esa era la combinación perfecta, todo lo que necesitaba por ahora para liberar su alma atormentada.

Un pequeño puñado de recuerdos más amables, menos espinosos, un tiempo que posiblemente quedo muy atrás en el tiempo, pero que seguía siendo lo único a lo que podía aferrarse sino quería perder la cordura que le quedaba. Momentos de felicidad, quizá robada, pero que lo era todo en ese momento. Con los parpados firmemente cerrados se dejaba llenar de esa energía que flotaba en el ambiente.

Su mente había trabajado a toda máquina la noche anterior, sin darle un solo instante de paz, aun pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas horas y solo ahora que escuchaba como las olas rompían contra la arena y las enormes rocas erosionadas de la playa, como las aves empezaban a cantar anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, su cerebro parecía dispuesto a darle un poco de paz.

Segundos antes, había estado observando el horizonte, mientras el sol empezaba a levantarse a su izquierda iluminando su ojeroso perfil, le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en la mano y lo apago antes de levantarse con movimientos lentos y pausados. Ahora la botella de whisky a medio beber mecía su ambarino contenido mientras su mano la zarandeaba un poco al caminar, no estaba borracha, solo se sentía un poco sedada y menos adolorida que horas atrás.

Los restos del pequeño fuego que había encendido la noche anterior para acompañar su soledad aun estaban tibios y empezaban a quedar detrás cuando sus pasos la alejaban del lugar, camino por la orilla dejando que el agua mojara sus pies descalzos y el sol calentara su piel, entibiando incluso su frio corazón. Respiraba lentamente dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese aire tan diferente a cualquier otro.

Adormecida por el licor, cerraba firmemente los parpados con el rostro al cielo y los brazos estirados dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, inundándose por el viento salino y el calor envolvente que comenzaba a intensificarse de manera agradable. Tanto que casi no se enteraba de que aun estaba en medio de lo más crudo del invierno europeo.

A unos cuantos metros de la bahía se alzaba el pintoresco pueblito donde solía ir de vacaciones con sus padres cuando era pequeña y la vida parecía no augurarle ningún otro problema que no fuera llegar tarde a casa para ver sus caricaturas preferidas.

Recuerdos amables se agolpaban estando en ese lugar, muchos instantes que guardaba como tesoros y que ahora le venía bien traerlos de vuelta para no sucumbir a la angustiosa vida que tiene ahora.

Otros tiempos… y demasiados secretos que no podía seguir guardando – le comento al viento mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su botella de whisky.

En las últimas horas su mente la había llevado por un vertiginoso viaje donde todo lo que había hecho era torturarse a sí misma con los recuerdos de las atrocidades cometidas pero ahora su cuerpo; humano al fin y al cabo, le pedía a gritos que le concediera unas cuantas horas de descaso, mientras su mente flotaba en el limbo de lo desconocido.

Moría de miedo de volver a tener pesadillas, pero estaba tan cansada que cuando se arrastró dentro de la pequeña sala de estar de la cabaña que le había pertenecido a sus padres, quedo inmediatamente dormida ni bien su cabeza golpeo el cojín del sofá más grande del lugar.

El murmullo de las olas entrando por la puerta corrediza que se había quedado abierta, había actuado como la más poderosa anestesia y el aroma a sal y el suave cantar de las aves afuera habían logrado calmar sus nervios como muy pocas cosas lo habían conseguido desde la guerra, así fue como con la mente totalmente vencida se quedó dormida y por primera vez en meses el escenario que le mostraba su inconsciente nada tenía que ver con gritos, suplicas, sangre y muerte. Solo había sol, risas, felicidad, esa misma playa y sus padres.

_Alexandra reía desde el quicio de la puerta mientras observaba a Stephano correr tras la pequeña Mia. Ambos eran jóvenes, apenas un par de críos que recién iban a alcanzar la edad adulta, pero ahí estaban._

_Estudiando, trabajando y criando a una hermosa niña de ojos color miel que ahora corría; hasta donde sus escasos tres años le permitían, por la playa huyendo de su padre que buscaba atraparla para poder darle el desayuno, antes de que la pequeña princesa se sentara a ver la televisión el resto de la mañana._

_Vamos, Mia, pequeña, ven aquí… - suspiraba Stephano mientras oía a Alexandra reír -. Y tú no te rías, no es gracioso… - refunfuñaba él al oírla tan risueña._

_Lo siento, pero es gracioso – decía ella tratando de aguantar la risa._

_¿El qué exactamente? – pregunto el alto joven que se encogía para coger en brazos a la pequeña niña que segundos antes lo había esquivado con la habilidad de un jugador de Quidditch profesional._

_Ver a alguien de tu tamaño persiguiendo a alguien tan pequeño y escurridizo – dijo Alexandra mientras observaba a su hija reír divertida por el fallido intento de captura de su padre -. Mia, ven, vamos a comer cereal y yogurt, ¿Vale? – la niña negaba con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de reír al ver a su padre casi doblado en cuatro._

_No… Marney, pdimedo – decía la niña mientras su pequeños rizos se agitaban a su alrededor._

_Después podremos sentarnos a ver Barney, pero primero debes comer o sino pasaras la mañana comiéndote las uñas y papá se enfadara. Venga, hija, no seas cabezota – Alexandra estiro la mano y su pequeña hija la cogió no sin antes fruncir el ceño en clara señal de desacuerdo._

_A dos metros de distancia Stephano suspiro totalmente derrotado al ver que su pequeña Hermione tomaba la mano de Alexandra y se perdía con ella dentro de la cabaña que su padre le había obsequiado el año pasado cuando por fin se habían decidido a volver del todo al Reino Unido. El Señor Tenebroso había caído hacía ya casi dos años y hacia casi tres años que Andros creía que Alexandra estaba muerta, realmente muerta. _

_Desde que su mujer había desaparecido de la vida de Andros ninguno había vuelto a oír de él o hablar de él y su familia. Ahora él, Alexandra y Mia eran su pequeña y propia familia. Quizá demasiado jóvenes para ser padres; Alexandra apenas iba a cumplir los diecinueve y él ya había cumplido los veinte, pero lo eran, quizá demasiado talentosos para desperdiciar su talento pero bien valía la pena desperdiciar ese talento para proteger a Mia de la furia de los padres de Andros. _

_Theodore y Annette Nott jamás consentirían que Mia siguiera respirando si supieran de su existencia y Andros había prometido nunca contarle a nadie sobre Mia, pero igual era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar._

_Quizá Alexandra y él habían renunciado a mucho por Mia y ahora vivían como simples muggles, pero eso era mejor a no tener a su pequeña. Quizá el único consuelo era saber que Mia crecería lejos de toda esa mierda que había rodeado a Alexandra y a Andros y que los había empujado a transitar caminos tan distintos que habían terminado por separarse sin que él llegara a conocer a la pequeña. Quizá Mia algún día descubriera la verdad sobre su origen pero hasta que ese día llegara no había nada que valiera más la pena que asegurar la felicidad de su hija y verla sonreír a diario, aunque a él también le hubiera gustado que Mia heredara el color de ojos de la familia, así el día en que todo se supiera nadie podría negar la identidad de Mia y ella podría reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía con respecto a los Nott._

_Alexandra y Stephano estaban haciendo sacrificios enormes por Mia, pero la alegría, la sonrisa, la inteligencia y la sola existencia de la pequeña balita; como Stephano la llamaba en son de broma, valían la pena. La vida había cambiado para siempre, para Andros, para Alexandra, para Miranda, para él mismo, para sus padres; cuando supieron que Mia venía en camino, y algún día hasta cambiaria para aquellos consanguíneamente relacionados con su esposa. La vida volvería a cambiar cuando Mia creciera lo suficiente como para ir a Hogwarts, lo suficientemente lejos de la protección de ellos y demasiado cerca de los Nott y sus arcaicas ideas sobre el honor de un mago, el linaje de su antigua y poderosa estirpe y la pureza inmaculada de su sangre._

_Pensaba en todo eso cuando vislumbro la espalda de Alexandra que trajinaba en la cocina entre platos, cacerolas, sartenes, vasos y cubiertos, dándole la espalda a él, mientras Hermione lo observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en una carcajada en cualquier instante. _

_Silencio, princesa – murmuro cuando paso frente a la pequeña revolviéndole el cabello. Ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de ser tan pequeña detestaba que despeinaran aún más su indomable cabellera castaña – vamos a asustar a mamá, pero guarda silencio –_

_Stephano avanzo con la cautela de un león y capturo la cintura de su mujer en el segundo en que ella pegaba un bote y Hermione rompía en escandalosas risotadas. La pequeña gustaba de ver a sus padres jugando de esa manera, así hasta parecían los tres unos niños pequeños._

_¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy, señora Granger? – pregunto él seductoramente mientras hundía su cara en el níveo cuello de su esposa que solo atinaba a sonrojarse como una cría de quince años._

_Stephano, no hagas eso… - dijo tratando de sonar regañona aunque el ligero temblor de su voz delato el alboroto hormonal que su marido le provocaba cada vez que la abrazaba._

_¿Por qué no? – pregunto él con fingida inocencia sin soltar su cintura._

_Mia nos está viendo… - respondió ella con vergüenza mientras unos metros más allá Hermione volvía a reír con inocencia y se cubría los ojos con sus pequeñas manos._

_¿Y eso qué? Solo te estoy abrazando… - ronroneo él juguetonamente mientras Alexandra hacia denodados esfuerzos en reprimir un gemido al sentir las traviesas manos de Stephano perderse bajo su blusa – a menos que quieras hacer otras cosas… -_

_Más tarde… - él bufo ante la respuesta de ella, le hubiera gustado que ella se dejara arrastrar escaleras arriba olvidándose de Mia por un rato, pero sabía que su sentido de la responsabilidad jamás la dejaría hacer semejante cosa, primero estaba la pequeña – lo prometo – dijo ella dándose la vuelta para besarlo aun sin ser soltada por el atractivo hombre que la sostenía en brazos._

_Le recordare su promesa durante la siesta, señora Granger – dijo él con un brillo travieso atravesando sus ojos claros. - ¿Qué te parece si antes de ver a Barney, vamos a dar una pequeña caminata por la playa, Mia? – pregunto en cuanto soltó a su esposa._

_¡Sí! – respondió la niña dando palmaditas con las manos – mamos, playa, mamos… -_

_Primero termina el cereal… - rezongo Alexandra cuando puso los platos del desayuno de ella y de su marido sobre la mesa._

_Aguafiestas… - refunfuño Stephano._

_Rato después, los tres Granger caminaban de la mano por la playa, aún no habían muchos bañistas en los alrededores y la mañana tampoco estaba demasiado caliente. El mar besaba la orilla y Mia brincoteaba antes de soltarse de las manos de sus padres para sentarse en la arena y ponerse a armar un castillo de arena._

_La idea no había sido pasar el día en la playa, pero al final fue justamente eso lo que hicieron, pasaron el día en la playa, jugando, riendo, haciendo un castillo de arena, Mia entro al mar en hombros de Stephano y se mojó los pies de la mano de Alexandra._

_Stephano y Alexandra no paraban de demostrarse cuanto se amaban mientras no perdían de vista a su pequeña y hasta fue posible que Stephano se reencontrara con un viejo amigo de la infancia que tiempo después se convertiría en su compadre. _

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente se sintió confundida, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para despabilar un poco y poner a su cerebro a funcionar de manera correcta. Los restos de licor se habían derramado sobre el piso de madera al volcarse la botella y en sus pies aun se mantenían adheridos pequeños granitos de arena de la playa, sin embargo, su confusión no se debía al lugar en el que había despertado, pues estaba consciente de donde se encontraba.

Su confusión se debía a algo distinto que en un inicio no supo como identificar, pero era algo tan palpable que no pudo pasarlo por alto. Cuando cayó en cuenta del porqué se sentía desubicada, respiro con la misma intensidad que lo haría alguien que a contenido la respiración por mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces que su corazón se agito con fuerza, pero esta vez no era por miedo, desesperación, frustración o rabia, en esta ocasión era precisamente por la ausencia de todos esos sentimientos que la venían agobiando desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

Por primera vez en lo que le parecieron siglos no había despertado gritando aterrorizada presa de sus pesadillas, no estaba bañaba en ese empalagoso sudor frio que tantas veces perlaba su piel y mojaba sus ropas, ni temblaba como una hoja. Era la primera ocasión en meses que no sentía que las náuseas se convertían en arcadas antes de verse en la necesidad de llegar al baño a vomitar la bilis producto de sus malos sueños.

Por fin había tenido un despertar tranquilo, como los de antaño, sin sobresalto alguno. Quizá había encontrado un pequeño remanso de paz en ese lugar de donde no guardaba ningún mal recuerdo, en esa casa a donde solía ir con sus padres cada verano durante su infancia y de la cual guardaba muy bellos recuerdos, los mismos bellos recuerdos que la habían impulsado a salvar al pequeño Bryan Steele para dejarlo en la puerta de la casa del ahijado de su padre, de quien recordaba muy poco pero sabía que era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, biólogo marino de profesión, recién casado y sin hijos. Sus padres se lo habían comentado durante las vacaciones antes de su sexto año en aquel infernal castillo que ahora tanto odiaba, borro aquel ultimo recuerdo sacudiendo la cabeza y decidió aferrarse como una garrapata a sus recuerdos de infancia cuando su estómago rugió reclamando algo de comida, no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior y ahora su organismo le pasaba factura.

Poniéndose decente, con ropa limpia y fresca salió a comprar víveres al pueblo, procurando no cruzarse con nadie en el camino que pudiera preguntar por sus padres.

Decidió refugiarse en su cabaña lejos de las miradas y los murmullos indiscretos, con un poco de suerte ni siquiera se cruzaría, con Andrew y Tessa O'Farrell, el matrimonio al que le había confiado el cuidado del niño Steele. Simplemente prefería no saber, no averiguar, no quería abrir aún más las heridas de su resquebrajada alma porque no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Por mucho tiempo había deseado saber sobre el pequeño Bryan, le preocupaba que se encontrara bien, pero no podía hacer mucho por averiguar sobre su estado o estar al pendiente de su bienestar, pues correría más riesgo si alguien se enteraba sobre el interés que tenía en el niño. Aun así le gustaba pensar que era feliz, que sus nuevos padres compensarían de algún modo la falta de los verdaderos, era tan pequeño que esperaba que no tuviera recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado aquella fatídica noche, donde de alguna manera volvió a nacer al dejarlo vivir a pesar de las órdenes de matar a todos.

Tenía pensado pasar unos días en la cabaña de sus padres, dejando el tiempo pasar sin prisas, para retomar fuerzas, tirándose en la playa para disfrutar de los pocos días soleados, con la frescura de las olas empapando sus pies y el sol renovando su energía. Los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos por las noches resultaban un analgésico efectivo para tranquilizar sus nervios, logrando que sus sueños siguieran siendo tranquilos.

Permitió que sus pulmones se revitalizaran con el aire nuevo de la costa, con los aromas salinos que traían consigo una sensación analgésica y anestésica, como la mejor medicina que se pudiera comprar en los tiempos crueles que corrían en su vida.

Uno a uno desechó los terribles recuerdos que se empeñaban en regresar a su mente. Se dijo una y otra vez que necesitaba poner su cabeza en blanco para juntar fuerzas antes de regresar al agobiante mundo real en el que vivía y en el cual sería apedreada en cuanto regresara.

Se dio un tiempo para hurgar en los recuerdos contenidos en aquel lugar de ensueño, donde se veía a si misma corretear por cada rincón de la casa, siendo la pequeña princesa de sus padres. En cada pared estaba la esencia de sus muchos veranos en familia. Si guardaba silencio y esperaba con calma incluso podía escuchar el eco de sus voces, la enérgica voz de su padre y la dulzura de su madre, el sonar de las risas replicándose al chocar con las paredes, como el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas, era tan familiar y tan cercano que cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la nostalgia. Podía recordar las muchas noches que pasaron jugando Monopolio, Scrabble, leyendo en silencio o viendo alguna película familiar antes de ir a la cama.

Con una copa de vino en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, se sentó sobre la lisa superficie del piso de madera de la sala. Observo largamente el cofre de madera que tenia frente a ella, admirando los detalles grabados en su superficie, los relieves finamente tallados sobre la oscura madera. Figuras de ángeles de rostros serenos y hermosas alas extendidas se mostraban a detalle. Era toda una obre de arte, sin contar que los herrajes eran de oro macizo al igual que la cerradura.

Horas antes había sacado el cofre de la pequeña caja fuerte de la biblioteca que estaba bajo el piso, justo frente al enorme librero. No hubo necesidad de utilizar ningún hechizo para abrirla, pues sabía que la contraseña que siempre utilizaba su padre era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Hacía muchos años que no veía ese hermoso cofre. Tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era una pequeña niña su padre le había dicho que en el interior de esté estaba lo más importante que pudiera heredarle pero que esa herencia seria su obsequio cuando se convirtiera en una mujer adulta y estuviera propiamente preparada para conocer todos y cada uno de los secretos que guardaba ese cofre que observaba tan atentamente. Desde ese mismo momento sintió una enorme curiosidad por el contenido del cofre, aunque en los años posteriores lo hubiera olvidado por completo. Pero estar en ese lugar nuevamente le había traído tantos y tantos recuerdos que de manera inevitable también habían logrado traerle a la mente la mañana en que su amado padre le había hecho aquella confesión.

_Mia, princesa, ves este cofre – pregunto mostrándole el hermoso objeto sin dejar de observarla atentamente como hacía cada que hablaba con ella, Hermione asintió dándole a entender que lo había comprendido a la perfección -. En este cofre tu madre y yo guardamos lo más importante que podamos heredarte. El contenido de este cofre – le dijo Stephano mirándola con seriedad y como si estuviera hablando con algún socio de negocios y no con una niña tan pequeña como ella – es muy, pero muy importante –_

_¿Me lo darás algún día, papi? – pregunto ella con curiosidad e inocencia mientras sonreía traviesa, pensando que le darían el cofre ahí mismo – quiero saber que hay dentro… - dijo ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de inocente curiosidad infantil._

_Claro que te lo daré algún día, princesa – dijo él acariciando su cabello mientras ella fruncía el entrecejo algo molesta -. Pero será cuando estés preparada para conocer todos y cada uno de los secretos que guarda esta hermosa obra de arte –_

_Y ¿Cuándo será eso, papi? –_

_Cuando seas una mujer adulta, guapa e inteligente… - dijo Stephano medio en son de broma medio en serio._

_¿Falta mucho para eso? Yo soy guapa, inteligente y soy una niña… -_

_Pero aun eres muy pequeña, tesoro - _

No estaba segura a que se había referido en aquel momento, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero y dejo descansando la copa ya vacía en el piso a un lado de donde estaba sentada. Sus manos temblaron cuando las puso sobre el cofre, abrumada por la intensidad de sus recuerdos, angustiada por el miedo de no saber qué iba a encontrar cuando abriera el cofre. Pero sin duda estos eran de un matiz muy distinto a aquellos que la venían azotando en los últimos tiempos.

Acaricio la madera, delineando los grabados de la superficie. Sus labios se curvaron en una cálida y melancólica sonrisa, y mientras cerraba sus parpados se sintió de nuevo esa pequeña niña sentada en el regazo de tu padre, mientras este le contaba las historias más maravillosas de pasajes exóticos, ciudades secretas y lugares lejanos apenas apreciados por el ojo del hombre.

Encontró a su padre, en cada muesca, en los relieves tallados, en el oro de los herrajes y en lo oscura de aquella fina madera de caoba. Estaba en las alas de los ángeles y en sus rostros serenos, en las nubes y los querubines que engalanaban la madera con sus formas. Su padre había hecho esos grabados y antes no lo había notado. Había olvidado por completo que su padre tenía ese pasatiempo, pero ahora mientras pasaba sus dedos en una tenue caricia, venían a sus recuerdos el rostro concentrado de su padre mientras convertía un trozo de madera en una obra de arte._** "Ojala yo hubiera aprendido a hacerlo", pensó recordando que ella igual que su madre prefería leer o dibujar.**_

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, nublando su vista. Recargo su mejilla en el cofre de madera para aspirar su aroma y viajar al pasado, a esos años donde no tenía mayor preocupación que ser feliz al lado de sus padres. Permaneció así largos minutos, dejando que el tiempo escurriera en su mente haciendo todo tan claro como si lo viviera de nuevo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando por fin abrió el cofre y se encontró con trocitos de su vida, salpicados aquí y allá en su interior. Envuelto en un trozo de seda estaba su ropa de bebe y junto a ella una foto de sus padres muy jóvenes y sonrientes con una pequeña bebe entre sus brazos. Presiono la foto contra su pecho mientras se encontraba con más fotos, con cientos de recuerdos; el libro de cuentos que su padre le leía de niña antes de dormir, un relicario de su madre con un mechón de cabello tan castaño como el suyo y de fondo, una fotografía de ella y Andros cuando su madre aún era una adolescente poco menor que ella misma en Hogwarts, los colores de la corbata de su madre le confirmaban algo que Andros le había dicho, toda la familia al igual que la tribu comadreja había pertenecido durante siglos a _esa_ casa tan temida y despreciada como respetable y noble a su manera.

Trozos de su vida estaban contenidos en el cofre, en una pequeña caja, joyas de su madre, que estaba segura nunca le vio ponerse pues eran parte de ese pasado que dejo atrás, cuando huyo de su vida anterior para formar una familia al lado de su padre. Lo supo porque entre esas joyas encontró un bellísimo medallón y una hermosa sortija de lo que parecía ser oro blanco pero que en realidad era el más fino oro de los duendes y que tenía grabado el escudo de armas que confirmaba la noble cuna de la que provenía su madre.

Viendo el interior de ese cofre, entendió las palabras de su padre, comprendió que su mejor herencia lejos de ser todos los bienes materiales que ahora poseía, era su pequeña y hermosa familia de tres miembros. Una familia que lamentablemente ya había perdido. Sin embargo, antes de sumirse de nuevo en su miseria se dejó llevar por los amables recuerdos recién desenterrados.

Encontró el sencillo pero hermoso vestido color perla que había usado su madre cuando se casó con su padre. Se levantó sujetándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la suave tela amoldarse a su cuerpo. Sabía que su madre tendría casi la misma edad que tenía ella cuando huyo de su casa embarazada dejando tras de sí a un Andros completamente devastado pero tan resignado como ella a la abrumadora realidad, no podrían ver crecer a ese bebé juntos. Suspiro antes de guardarlo nuevamente con delicadeza.

Decenas de cartas estaban atadas con un listón verde. Las libero para poder leer su contenido, sin atreverse a hacerlo. Solo fue capaz de leer los nombres de los remitentes mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, para después llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas, aun le faltaba mucho por descubrir.

El amor es un demonio más letal que el odio, pues ninguno de los dos puede existir sin el otro y tarde o temprano, uno conduce al otro, sin importar el camino que transites, siempre llegas ahí.

Siempre pensó que había que cuidarse de los enemigos, mantenerles cerca, para conocer todos sus movimientos; _"Ten a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más",_ eso había pensado firmemente hasta que tuvo que replantearse un par de cosas que le hicieron pensar que esa no es una verdad absoluta.

Le llevo muchos años y tuvo que pagar precios excesivamente altos, al comprender que no son solo los enemigos lo que pueden causar mayor daño, a veces quien más puede destruirte no es quien más te odia, si no a quien más quieres.

Andros estaba seguro de que si Hermione lo hubiera sabido antes, a estas alturas las cosas serían muy distintas, sin embargo, ya nada podía hacerse, todo había pasado y ahora solo quedaba aprender de los errores e intentar seguir adelante.

Aunque nada es tan simple y a veces la manera en la que seguimos adelante terminara destruyéndonos por completo, ese era su más grande temor, que Mía terminaría destrozada en su afán de busca venganza y encontrar la justicia que en el pasado no había tenido.

A esas alturas de su vida, eran pocas las cosas que le importaban realmente, se podía decir que Theo y Mía eran la piedra angular de su existencia, por los únicos que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin y a quienes quería ver felices y teniendo una verdadera vida, sin fantasmas ni sombras tenebrosas; de ninguna índole, como la de él.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, veía como Mía se hundía cada vez más en ese proceso de venganza que solo la estaba destruyendo cada vez más y no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar ayudarla esperando que no se hiciera un daño mayor e irreparable, pero todo parecía tan complicado que no encontraba la manera de rescatarla de ese embudo que estaba extrayendo la vitalidad y la felicidad de su alma, como si se tratara de un dementor que le estaba succionando la vida poco a poco.

Frustrado y furioso, apretó con demasiada fuerza la copa que sostenía en su mano haciendo que el cristal cediera y terminara rompiéndose, cortándole la piel. Ignoro por completo el dolor punzante de la cortadura, al igual que lo hizo con el hilito de sangre que corrió de la herida, solo cerro la mano en un puño para detener el sangrado, en lo que ataba un pañuelo sobre la herida, que pronto se tiño de rojo.

Abatido recargo su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Duro así solo un par de minutos. Después como si recordara algo busco en el bolsillo interno de su saco, encontrando una pequeña llave, con la que abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Removió con facilidad el falso fondo para dejar al descubierto un compartimento secreto, dentro estaba lo que parecía un pequeño diario, que sostuvo en sus manos con delicadeza, como si temiera que se rompiera de un momento a otro.

Las páginas del diario estaban amarillentas debido al tiempo, de entre sus hojas extrajo una foto muggle donde se apreciaba a una radiante chica con un prominente vientre de embarazo. Sonrió con tristeza, pasando sus dedos sobre la foto en una suave caricia.

La mujer en la foto sonreía con el rostro iluminado por un halo de felicidad que resultaba terriblemente doloroso de apreciar. Mía era tan parecida a ella, pensó con nostalgia, aunque como no parecerse si después de todo eran madre e hija.

Con una profunda tristeza pensó que quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no la hubiera dejado machar sola o si hubiera tenido el valor de huir con ella, el final hubiera sido muy distinto, ellos estarían juntos y ella estaría viva, feliz y rebosante de vida viendo terminar de crecer a su pequeña Mia. Esa que se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, valiente, bella, inteligente y poderosa como ella misma en su momento.

Aunque ya era tarde y no valía de nada arrepentirse, además tampoco se podía imaginar a si mismo abandonando a la madre de Theodore sabiendo que estaba también embarazada.

No habría podido marchar con una dejando tras de sí a la otra, sola, desesperada, desamparada a su suerte y a merced de arcaicas creencias que le hubieran costado más de un Cruciatus.

Vio esa foto largamente evocando su recuerdo, extrañándolo con fuerza renovada, reavivando el amor que sabia siempre sentiría por ella y sufriendo en silencio sabiendo también que la había perdido para siempre, y que ahora solo podía tenerla a través de Mía.

Con cuidado puso la foto en su lugar y guardo el diario, cerrando de nuevo con llave el cajón del escritorio. Se levanto decidido, con fuerza renovada, había estado evitando una conversación con Theodore, pero ya había llegado la hora que tenerla.


	18. Cry to the Moon

18. Cry To The Moon and How To Save a Life

_**En esencia un capítulo más ligero, pero con la intriga suficiente. Dos serpientes que mantienen conversaciones; con los pilares de sus vidas, que ponen los puntos sobre las ies y tratan de hacernos comprender que en la vida no siempre todo es blanco y negro, siempre hay matices, razones, causas y efectos. Debemos aprender a ser un poco más tolerantes. Y un ex amigo busca un acercamiento.**_

_**Banda Sonora:**_

_**Play 1: Epica – Cry to the Moon **______** watch?v=NhYIO8ROlS4**___

_**Play 2: Glee Cast – Seasons of Love **______** watch?v=kH_IzT1Bc60**___

_**Play 3: The Fray – How to Save a Life **______** watch?v=Dddrq61sq4U**___

_**Como siempre mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia aunque este gusano miserable que escribe ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Si no hay review por favor, agréguenme a sus favoritos, si? Miren que pongo carita de gatito de Sherk.**_

_**Play 1 -**___

Habían pasado dos días desde lo del cementerio. Dos días en los que Mia no había dado señales de vida y aunque estaba sumamente nervioso por ese hecho, Theodore Nott no podía apartar de su cabeza la confesión de Mía, tenía en mente cada palabra retumbando y haciendo meya en su conciencia, cuestionándose todo el tiempo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tanto? ¿Asesinar niños, como se atrevió a cruzar esa línea? ¿Qué clase de persona era esa cría con cara de ángel al final?

No, no era un ángel, era un demonio disfrazado con piel de cordero, era un monstruo capaz de matar a seres inocentes. Incluso alguien como él, con los antecedentes de su familia, sabía que habían limites y que su adorada Mía los había traspasado, llegando a un punto sin retorno y jamás podría verla de la misma manera.

Estaba hecho una fiera en su habitación, a esas alturas había destrozado todo cuanto tuvo a mano y eso no basto para aplacar la ira que lo embargaba, sumado a la repulsión que ahora despertaba la persona que tanto amaba y había admirado en los últimos meses. Simplemente era demasiado para él que Hermione fuera capaz de llegar a tanto y, peor aún, que fuera capaz de hablar de ello como si estuviera hablando de como pagarían los muggles la deuda externa del país y no de haber asesinado personas inocentes solo porque el Lord Tenebroso así lo ordenaba.

De la rabia que lo había embargado desde aquel día en el cementerio había destrozado y reparado todo el mobiliario de su habitación unas cien veces pero ahora, sin tener ánimos para volver a repararlo todo antes de volver a romperlo se dejó caer en la cama, apretando con fuerza los ojos tratando de no recrear nuevamente esas terroríficas escenas donde se imaginaba a Hermione matando a dos inocentes niños.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad, pero se negó en abrir los ojos o mandar a la mierda a quien se atreviera a molestarlo, sin ser capaz de entender que no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir a nadie.

Andros entraba en la habitación de su vástago sin esperar una invitación. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrarse con tal desorden y devastación, era más que previsible que Theodore reaccionaría de esa manera, pero también era tiempo de que el muchacho dejara la majadería y la inmadurez de lado, y para que eso pasara él debía hablar con el chico, así que, esquivando un par de sillas rotas se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Theodore mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo muy bien quien era la persona que había osado profanar su intimidad y su espacio personal.

Theodore, a estas alturas de la vida, tú mismo has tenido que tomar algunas decisiones difíciles, según me parece… - Comenzó Andros mirando a través de la ventana como caía la nieve.

¡No trates de defenderla! ¡No lo hagas, padre, no te atrevas! ¡Lo que digas no cambiara mi concepto sobre ella! – Replico aun en la misma posición, con voz sombría pero con tanto rencor que por fugaz instante, Andros pensó, era imposible contener tanta amargura.

Theodore, sabes que te respeto, que nunca he interferido con tu manera de pensar o de actuar – dijo Andros tras ahogar un suspiro cansado, a veces Theodore se parecía demasiado a su madre y él nunca había aprendido a lidiar muy bien con ella -. Sabes que siempre he buscado que tú mismo formes tus propios criterios y que actúes acorde con tus propios lineamientos. Y te aseguro que esta vez tampoco es diferente. Si quieres odiar a Mia, no seré yo quien te pida que no lo hagas -

¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – cuestiono el muchacho con voz monocorde.

Quiero contarte una historia que no te he contado, una historia que es tan cierta como que no hay nadie más importante en este mundo para mí, que tú y Mia. Hijo mío, debo contarte una parte de la historia familiar que ya es tiempo que conozcas. – esas palabras avivaron la curiosidad de muchacho haciendo que se enderezara para escuchar con atención lo que su padre estaba por revelarle - Solo voy a pedirte una cosa -

¿Qué? – volvió a cuestionar él sin ocultar la desconfianza que todo aquello también le generaba.

Que no me interrumpas hasta que termine –

Pero… -

Sin peros, Theodore. Me dejaras terminar si quieres que te cuente cuales fueron las circunstancias que llevaron a Alexandra a desaparecer con Mia aun en su vientre – condiciono Andros sin atisbo de duda, ya no había marcha atrás, era hora de contarle esa parte de la historia a Theodore, quizá así el muchacho pudiera comprender el porqué de las acciones de Mia durante la guerra.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Theo haciendo que su padre mostrara una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Porque sé que intentaras cuestionarme y desde ahora espero que te quede claro que te contare solo aquello que puedo contarte y no más, así que ve haciéndote a la idea de ello. Además sé que intentaras rebatir mis argumentos, y lo podrás hacer, pero hasta el momento que haya terminado de decirte todo lo que tengo por decir. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

¿Tengo alternativa? – Theodore esbozo una mueca de incredulidad mientras hablaba con cautela.

No – dijo Andros con la misma sonrisa que había cautivado tanto a Alexandra como a Miranda Bossworth, la madre de Theodore, de formas tan diferentes, claro.

¿Entonces qué esperas de mí? – dijo el muchacho aburrido.

Que escuches, solo eso – dijo Andros encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese caso, también yo te advierto que no lograras hacer que cambie lo que siento y pienso sobre Hermione – advirtió el chico decidido.

¡Es un trato! – le dijo Andros estrechando su mano.

No sabía cuál era el juego que tenía su padre entre manos, pero lo que tenía claro era que esa historia que pretendía contarle era algo que no deseaba perderse, pues prometía mucho, aun cuando no supiera si su psique podría soportar la verdad sin terminar odiando aún más a la hija de Alexandra Granger.

Pero creo que esta zona de guerra no es el lugar indicado para sostener esta plática. Bajemos al estudio a tomar una copa. – propuso Andros sin importarle que Theodore bufara mortificado ante la idea de tener que moverse.

Les llevo solo unos minutos instalarse cómodamente en el estudio, con una copa de whisky de fuego entre las manos para relajarse. Theodore no dejaba de ver la pintura familiar que adornaba una de las paredes del lugar. En aquella; antigua, pintura, todos parecían felices, orgullosos de quienes eran, seguros de sí mismos y de que lo que vendría más adelante seria aquello que se tenía previsto desde el principio, totalmente ignorantes de lo que el futuro deparaba, de las tragedias, desgracias y lágrimas que la familia derramaría a partir de las consecuencias de un amor prohibido entre dos personas tan diferentes como los protagonistas de semejante historia de amor.

Andros, por su parte, iba y venía detrás de su escritorio, pensando y pensando, tratando de encontrar una forma de contarle esa parte de la historia familiar; que había mantenido guardada bajo siete llaves por casi veinte años, a su hijo.

Lo único que sabía era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde comenzar o como tratar esos temas con su hijo, sin ganarse el mismo su odio. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás tenía que contarle la verdad o al menos parte de ella. Así que, con un gran trago de licor se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Theodore, una de las primeras cosas que debes saber es que si hubieras nacido en la tribu Koriak en Asia, andarías desnudo y comerías carne humana sin considerarlo malo, por el contrario sería un honor comerte una pierna o un brazo de tus presas, generalmente enemigos de tribus vecinas; o si lo hubieras hecho en la tribu Papúa de África, para hacerte hombre te hubieran cortado la piel de los brazos, piernas y pecho con navajas hasta dejarte en carne viva, para hacerte cicatrices que te dieran la apariencia de la piel de un cocodrilo; pero no fue así. Tú al igual que yo naciste con magia, en una casa de buen linaje, solo que a diferencia del hombre que tienes frente a ti – dijo Andros señalándose a sí mismo ante la atenta mirada de su hijo – tú no has tenido que cargar con el estigma de los preceptos que nuestro nacimiento dentro de esta _noble_ casa implica, así que ninguno de nosotros comerá carne humana, ni dejara que le corten la piel para hacerse hombre. Sin embargo si hubieras nacido en la época en la que yo nací, hubieras sido criado de una manera tal que obedecerías sin cuestionar nada y si te piden matar en nombre de las arcaicas creencias impuestas por tus padres, lo harás sin pensar porque eso es lo que se espera de ti y punto. -

Theodore bufo de rabia. Ahí estaba otra vez su padre hablándole de absurdas y estúpidas obligaciones cimentadas en ideas medievales, por no decir arcaicas. Su padre iba encaminando esa conversación por el ámbito de la pureza de sangre aun a sabiendas de que él; Theodore, no era seguidor, admirador o siquiera simpatizante de ninguna de aquellas estupideces.

Sin importar que es lo que creas, eres afortunado, Theodore – suspiro Andros meciéndose en su caro asiento de piel de dragón -, puede ser que hayas vivido la mayor parte de tu vida sin una madre que te prodigue cuidado y afecto, y a cambio de ello hayas estado bajo la tutela de un padre demasiado ausente y ocupado en hacer lo necesario para mantenerte con vida y proporcionarte las comodidades, educación y diversiones propias de alguien de nuestro status social. Y también puede ser que tuvieras que enfrentarte a los horrores y vivencias macabras de la guerra – dijo Nott Senior apuntándolo con un dedo, casi acusador -, pero yo me asegure de que salieras bien librado de la mayoría de toda esa porquería, me ocupe de que no ensuciaras siquiera la suela de tus zapatos. Me parece que no hace falta que te diga que gracias a esas mismas ideas medievales que tú tanto aborreces, mis padres me obligaron a casarme con tu madre y aun cuando nunca la ame, si la respete y le di el lugar que se merecía por ser mi mujer, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo, después de su muerte cumplí con todas mis obligaciones motivado por el deseo de proteger lo único bueno que quedaba en mi vida, tú. Sin saber que parte de mis acciones durante la guerra, antes de la muerte de Miranda cuando tú aun eras muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas, habían resultado en la salvación de otra cosa buena en mi vida – Theodore miro a su padre como lo hace un niño pequeño ante la revelación del más maravilloso de los tesoros, con absoluta curiosidad -. Hablo de Alexandra y Mia, por supuesto. –

El muchacho se removía inquieto en su silla y paseaba la mirada por el estudio donde él y su padre estaban teniendo tan inesperada conversación.

La mención de Hermione lo incomodaba porque simplemente no lograba asimilar las circunstancias que habían rodeado las acciones de Mia. Solo podía ver las acciones de la muchacha y los resultados de las mismas, razón por la que le irritaba la sola mención de su nombre.

Hijo, mi conciencia no está más limpia que la de Mía, mis manos también están; aunque no quieras creerlo, llenas de sangre y lo sabes bien. Yo no fui tan benévolo como ella, yo sí fui implacable en todos los sentidos. Puede que no sea tan sádico como otros – la crudeza y la sinceridad con la que hablaba Andros ponían nervioso a su hijo pero al mismo tiempo le daban una razón para no levantarse de esa silla y salir corriendo de ahí no sin antes dar un portazo que se escucharía hasta en el último pasillo de Hogwarts -, pero si me pedían matar, lo hacía sin hacer preguntas. Y ¿Sabes por qué?... porque en ese medio no tienes tiempo para pensar, ni cuestionar, ni siquiera para dudar por un segundo entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, entre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, si no quieres pasar de victimario a víctima, haces lo que se te dice que hagas y punto. Y lo haces porque si tienes que elegir, ganara tu instinto de preservación a tu conciencia -

"_**La sinceridad de un Nott no debería ser puesta a prueba"**_, pensó Theodore mientras su padre se servía otra copa de whisky y no dejaba de hablar.

Y aun así lo más amable que te puede pasar es que te maten en una lucha contra los Aurores del ministerio o en una lucha por salvar el pellejo en cualquier circunstancia, pero sucede que los mortífagos no son tan piadosos. Al menos no los más conservadores, por decirlo de alguna manera. – dijo Andros con falso respeto en la voz, con un brillo de fingida admiración en sus ojos – Aquellos que son como Lucius o Bellatrix y Rodolphus, primero te destrozaran de todas las maneras posibles antes de darte el golpe de gracia ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor manera de destruir a alguien? –

Theo negó con la cabeza aunque conocía la respuesta de antemano. La conocía no porque hubiera estado en una situación donde tuviera que pasar por aquello que su padre le describía, sino porque leía mucho y no era ningún crio idiota que no presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, contrariamente a lo que muchos otros Slytherin pensaban de él.

La respuesta es sencilla, puede ser que un par de valientes estén dispuestos a aguantar lo indecible por una causa o un ideal, pero cuando tocas a otros, cuando como mortífago tocas a los suyos, a los que quieren, simplemente… las cosas cambian – se formó un silencio pesado, un silencio que ninguno de los dos Nott rompía, Andros necesitaba una breve tregua para ordenar sus ideas y Theodore un instante para digerir parte de lo que estaba escuchando -. Los mortífagos estamos entrenados para saber distinguir a ese tipo de personas y aprovechar sus debilidades, no para ser, sentir o mostrar algún tipo de piedad. Hermione era, es y será siempre… fuerte, Hermione era tan valiente como para luchar y tan inteligente como para causar estragos serios en la causa del Lord con un solo hechizo bien hecho. No fue casualidad que la eligieran y que supieran exactamente qué medios utilizar para manipularla –

La lógica que empleaba Andros era aplastante y Theodore lo sabía. Hermione no había sido elegida por Lord Voldemort al azar, ni por su linda cara, su buena reputación o por el encumbrado apellido de sus padres en el mundo muggle, sino por su invaluable cerebro, por todo lo que sabía sobre Potter, sus planes y la Orden del Fénix, más aun había sido elegida por todo el daño que era capaz de causar con un solo encantamiento y por lo que la perdida de una persona tan valiosa como ella podía aportar a la causa de Potter y Dumbledore de salvar al mundo mágico.

Alguien como ella era considerada tan mortífera como valiosa aunque no fuera nada más que una insufrible y asquerosa sangre sucia. Granger valía tanto que encontrar los medios para manipularla fueron durante semanas lo único que importaba. Granger se convirtió en la persona de mayor interés para el Lord, los Malfoy, los Lestrange e incluso el traidor de Snape que sabía que el Lord buscaba obsesivamente la forma de destruir a Potter y a Dumbledore y según sus propias palabras, la única forma de conseguirlo era encontrando al eslabón más débil de la cadena.

Así cuando el Lord supo que Granger era la persona que buscaba, el lado más débil por el cual se rompería la preciada cuerda con la que Dumbledore mantenía a su famosa Orden unida, encargo a Lucius y a los Lestrange la tarea de encontrar los medios para lograr que Granger se uniera a la causa del Lord, Snape quedo fuera de cualquier pesquisa pues el ilustre director de Hogwarts podía enterarse de los planes del Lord gracias al profesor de DCAO y entonces pondría a una de sus más preciadas posesiones fuera del alcance de Riddle.

Por eso, cuando Bellatrix consiguió la información que necesitaban, fue el fin de la muchacha, ella no tuvo más salida que aceptar unirse a los mortífagos o morir junto con toda su familia, Theodore sabia eso, pero no quería admitirlo. No estaba preparado a tener un argumento que le ayudara a justificar cada atrocidad cometida por ella.

Mía contrariamente a nosotros dos, tuvo una familia sin magia, pero buena, una familia que la amo de manera incondicional y sincera, al punto de permitirle ser y desarrollarse como una bruja, sin importar cuán distinta era de todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Pero no habría tenido esa familia si Alexandra no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de contarme que estaba embarazada, durante sus vacaciones de Pascua mientras cursaba el sexto año en Hogwarts –

La vehemencia de Andros empezaba a hacer dudar a Theodore, escuchaba el relato con fascinación, pero también con cierto temor de escuchar cosas y no estar preparado para asimilarlas.

Mia ni siquiera hubiera nacido, no si Alexandra y Miranda no hubieran sido capaces de dejar sus diferencias de lado el tiempo suficiente como para poder ser civilizadas la una con la otra… el tiempo suficiente como para actuar con la madurez necesaria y no sacarse los ojos como dos leonas hambrientas. El tiempo justo como para no sacarse en cara que la una iba a tener lo que la otra siempre había querido, Mia no hubiera nacido si yo no le hubiera contado a Miranda sobre el embarazo de Alexandra para pedirle ayuda, ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta real.

Aquello sí que era una revelación, jamás se había imaginado que su padre le había contado a su madre sobre el embarazo de la madre de Mia, ni que ella había ayudado a la madre de Mia a huir del país. Su familia definitivamente guardaba más de un secreto bajo la alfombra.

Yo estaba desesperado, sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando mi padre se enterara de que Alexandra estaba embarazada y tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar la forma de salvarlas… debía haber una forma de salvar a Alexandra y al bebé de la ira de tu abuelo. Si bien es cierto la idea de matar a Alexandra fue mía, Miranda contribuyo a armar el plan y a ponerlo en marcha. Todo lo que yo tuve que hacer fue darle a Alexandra el dinero y los demás medios necesarios para que ella y Mia salieran del país mientras los demás lloraban la muerte de Alexandra. Todos los involucrados en esta historia nos convencimos de que lo estábamos haciendo era lo correcto porque era lo único que podíamos hacer para salvar a una criatura inocente y a Alexandra de una muerte horrenda -

Esa confesión se sentía como plomo sobre su espalda, el peso de sus palabras lo asfixiaban, y la culpa era la carga más dura de sobrellevar, pero sabía que tenía que continuar y así lo hizo.

Durante años me culpe por lo que paso con Alexandra porque no volví a saber más de ella… ella me pidió hacer un pequeño cambio de última hora, yo hice lo que me pidió y cuando el plan se llevó a cabo ni tu madre ni yo volvimos a saber de Alexandra a pesar de que el trato era que ella debía dejarnos saber que todo había salido bien, sin mayores contratiempos pero algo paso y nunca más volvimos a saber de ella, nunca. Hasta el día en que Alexandra murió en los brazos de Mia, yo no supe que lo habían conseguido. Y nunca olvidare lo que vi esa noche… no es que Alexandra hubiera dejado de ser bella ni nada, es que Bellatrix la convirtió en un despojo -

Los ojos de Andros estaban brillantes, Theo jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan sobrepasado por la situación. Parecía perdido y al final tan lleno de rabia sobre lo que le hicieron a la madre de Mia que era perfectamente consciente de que él jamás podría saber cómo era que su padre se sentía, pues jamás estaría en los zapatos de su padre. A penas llegando a tiempo para saber la verdad y empeñar una promesa que parecía no podría cumplir.

Theodore, hijo, sé que antes de la guerra trataste muy poco con Mia, pero debiste de conocer lo suficiente sobre ella como para darte cuenta del buen trabajo que hicieron sus padres para convertirla en esa gran mujer que estaba dispuesta a todo para defender sus creencias, incluso a entregar su vida por sus ideales y por el bien común -

Aquello no hacía más que empeorar, Andros lo estaba haciendo sentir mal sin necesidad de levantarle la voz y esa era la peor virtud de su padre, hacer que una persona se sintiera miserable sin tener que gritar, solo usando la lógica, fría y cruda, y el poder de las palabras.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a morir para que todos los demás pudieran vivir en paz, eso era lo menos importante en sus prioridades, sin embargo, en el momento que tocaron a sus padres, las cosas cambiaron sustancialmente. Ella jamás hubiera causado ningún daño, aun en defensa propia, pero se atrevieron a traicionarla, entregando la ubicación de sus padres en bandeja de plata a cambio de salvar el pellejo. Dejaron su talón de Aquiles a vista y paciencia de toda la orden Tenebrosa y ese fue el fin de Hermione Granger –

Theodore frunció el entrecejo, él sabía que alguien había traicionado a Mia para salvar su propio pellejo pero lo que no sabía era quien había sido el desgraciado que había ocasionado que Hermione Granger, un alma pura, sincera y valiente, terminara convirtiéndose en un espectro, perdiéndose de la forma en que lo había hecho a cambio de una recompensa que no llego.

El Señor Oscuro encontró el medio para manipularla y corromperla, pero también logro que perdiera la confianza en una causa que hubiera defendido a capa y a espada hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar que sus padres pudieran terminar sin hija. Sin importar que ella pudiera convertirse en un número más, solo una cifra más de la fría estadística de bajas de guerra. En la cabeza de Mia solo importaba salvar a la comunidad mágica de las garras del Lord y nada más –

Theodore observaba la nieve que caía por la ventana y se preguntaba quién pudo haber sido tan despreciable como para entregar a la joya más valiosa de Dumbledore a cambio de salvarse a sí mismo de morir, quizá demasiado joven.

Tú mejor que nadie sabes las circunstancias que la llevaron a hacer todo lo que hizo. Y a pesar de todo ¿Te atreves a juzgarla y a condenarla? – Theodore miraba a su padre en silencio, sin saber que decirle o como rebatir todos los argumentos de su padre - ¡Ahora te sientes tan superior a ella que te ufanas de tener una conciencia mucho más tranquila! Por no ser un monstruo que se atrevió a matar a tantas personas que poco o nada tenían que ver con la guerra, incluso a niños. –

El silencio que rodeaba a los Nott era sepulcral, en medio de él, uno de ellos rememoraba lo más oscuro de su pasado entre las filas del Lord y él otro sopesaba palabra por palabra todo cuanto escuchaba de labios de su padre.

Ahora dime Theodore, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Dejarías que a esos niños los hubieran torturado, que sufrieran lo indecible antes de morir, dejarías que Dolohov hiciera con ellos lo mismo que hizo con sus padres? ¿Te parece cruel matarlos, pero no que se diviertan con ellos como si fueran vulgares trozos de carne solo porque no son hijos de otro renombrado y rancio matrimonio sangre pura; pactado Merlín sabe hace cuanto, como si lo eres tú? –

Theodore bajo la cabeza tratando de contener sus emociones, las mismas que amenazaban con desbordarse por sus ojos como dos torrentes de dolor.

Quizás no entiendes una mínima parte de todo lo que Mia conto en el cementerio porque nunca has estado en una situación como esa... pero déjame decirte una cosa, esas no son decisiones fáciles de tomar, Theodore, son decisiones que tienes que tomar a la desesperada, bajo presión… bajo muchísima presión y que te cuestan un poco de tu propia humanidad, pero que tienes que tomar porque aun cuando parezca cruel matar de manera rápida es mil veces mejor que una muerte tan agónica y humillante como la de los padres de Mia o la de los Knox. Mírame a los ojos Theodore, mírame y dime que no harías lo necesario por salvarnos, a Mia, a Pansy o a mí de la muerte, de una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa que nos oirías rogar por morir cuanto antes, dime que no harías hasta lo imposible, lo inconfesable y lo impensable ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por salvar lo que más amas en esta vida? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer? ¿A cuántos estarías dispuesto a matar? Al final todo se resume en eso, ¿Matarías por salvarnos? -

Theo sopeso la posibilidad, por un segundo se puso en los zapatos de Mia y con ello en los de muchos que como ella tuvieron que hacer cosas que no querían o no debían por salvaguardar la seguridad de sus seres más queridos. Por un segundo se encontró a si mismo igual de acorralado, asustado y desesperado que la muchacha a la que había juzgado; tan duramente, hace solo cuarenta y ocho horas.

Por un pequeño instante logro entender a que se refería su padre cuando le decía que él se creía superior a Mia porque no tenía un cementerio privado a sus espaldas, no tenía ningún fantasma que lo acosara cuando llegaba la noche, no tenía que revivir en su mente una y otra vez las miles de atrocidades cometidas en aras del intento fallido y suicida de salvar a los que amaba.

No necesito que me contestes, esas respuestas son para ti. Confórmate con ellas, consuélate con el hecho de que solo puedes imaginar lo que se siente pasar por esos horrores y porque tú nunca has tenido que vivirlo en carne propia. Alégrate de no verte en la necesidad de tomar en tus manos un poder que no quieres, ni has pedido para utilizarlo y acabar con la vida de alguien inocente para intentar salvar; lo que quizá, es insalvable –

La voz de Andros había adoptado el suave tono de quien le habla a un niño pequeño sobre los peligros de correr bajo la lluvia en paños menores.

¿Aun te sientes con el derecho de juzgarla? – Las palabras sonaron lapidarias pero jodidamente ciertas, tenía él derecho alguno de juzgarla o solo debía aceptar que las cosas eran lo que eran y no había forma de cambiarlas por mucho que lo deseara.

El muchacho no contesto, solo siguió observando a su padre sin abrir la boca, pálido como la cal, con la garganta seca a causa de sus propias certezas, aguantando las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, sosteniendo su vaso de whisky como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía a flote.

Ahora te pregunto otra cosa ¿Qué harías si supieras que no puedes salvarnos? ¿Qué harías si supieras que para nosotros no habrá más salida que morir en tus manos y mirándote a los ojos o permitir que alguien más haga ese trabajo? Alguien como Dolohov, alguien que es capaz de hacerte desear mil veces la muerte antes de matarte. ¿No es entonces crueldad, si no piedad? Y llegado a este punto te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Y no me digas que hubieras intentado otras cosas. Porque sabes que esas solo son evasivas. Llega un momento donde las opciones se acaban y no te dejan otra salida, llega el momento en que aun en contra de tus propios deseos tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles -

Andros estaba tenso, con la espada rígida y la vista fija en su hijo. Le costaba demasiado hablarle de esos temas que siempre había evadido, pero ya era tiempo de darle una dosis de cruel realidad a su vida.

Imagina solo por un momento que fuiste tú y no Hermione el que tuvo enfrente a ese par de niños, ¿Puedes imaginarlos? Abrazados, temblando de miedo, con las pupilas dilatadas del más puro terror, escuchas sus suplicas y su llanto; pero no solo los escuchas a ellos, sabes que Dolohov en el piso de abajo también los busca y acabas de presenciar como a desollado vivos a los padres de esos niños, antes de arrebatarles la vida ¿Vas a dejar que haga lo mismo con ellos? No sé cómo quieras llamarle, pero si eso no es una muestra de piedad, de humanidad y de la enorme nobleza de Hermione, entonces no sé nada de esta vida -

Sentía que las palabras eran pocas para expresar la verdad, intentaba llevarlo a ese preciso momento, que se imaginara de verdad que era él y no Mia el que estaba delante de esos niños a la hora de la verdad.

Puedes horrorizarte todo lo que quieras, puedes santiguarte hasta que te canses, también puedes golpearte el pecho hasta que ya no te quede más pecho que golpear, y para terminar, puedes escandalizarte por las acciones de Mía, tacharla de ser un monstruo o una arpía sin alma ni corazón, no seré yo quien te lo impida. Ya te dije que eres libre de odiar a quien te plazca por los motivos que mejor prefieras. Pero hazlo cuando te hayas planteado seriamente que hubieras hecho tú en su lugar y no antes - dijo Andros elevando la voz un par de octavas más de lo necesario; sin llegar a gritar, mientras apuntaba a su hijo con un dedo, casi, acusador .

Podía ver como su hijo se encogía de puro horror, la palidez en su rostro era más que evidente, sabía que estaba llegando muy lejos pero era necesario.

Y déjame decirte que si sus acciones han hecho que tu cariño por ella cambie, si por lo que te enteraste dejaste de quererla para ahora odiarla, deberías odiarme a mi primero porque no soy mucho mejor que ella. Si tu cariño por Mia no ha cambiado; entonces, deberías empezar a enfocar tu odio en todos esos imbéciles que se llevaron a Hermione para romperla de todos las maneras posibles antes de devolverme a ese espectro lleno de odio y maldad, en lugar de aquella maravillosa muchacha que Alexandra y Stephano criaron –

Tras varios minutos en los que Theodore ya no luchaba contra las lágrimas que minutos antes había buscado reprimir, sino que las dejaba correr libres por sus mejillas sin dejar de mirar a la nada nevada que le mostraba el paisaje externo del estudio, oyó a Andros decir.

Ya me hubiera gustado a mi tener el valor que tuvo Hermione para luchar contra todo y contra todos, por sus seres amados, para luchar como ella hizo contra aquellos que amenazaban todo cuanto ella amaba - la mirada de Andros se ensombreció por el recuerdo de Alexandra, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Theo -. Quizá así Mia y tú hubieran crecido juntos y las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes desde el principio. Pero ya ves, la vida es así, Theodore, una mierda. La mayoría de las veces haces lo que puedes con que tienes y muchas veces lo que haces no es lo mejor, pero a veces no hay más opciones y tienes que atenerte a lo que hay. Si hubieras nacido en otra cuna, tu vida sería diferente y tus opciones cambiarían, pero no fue así y tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias –

Theodore sollozaba en silencio, ahora con la total certeza de saber que sus juicios para con Hermione habían sido extremadamente duros y que aunque ella se mereciera eso y más él no era quien para juzgarla. Él no tenía por qué llamarla de mil maneras diferentes porque él al igual que su familia sabían que Mia había hecho lo que había hecho por salvar a sus padres del fatal destino que al final se los llevo dejándola sin más familia que ellos.

¿Crees que Mía pidió tener esta vida? ¿Crees que le gusta vivir como un fantasma, atrapada en el pasado, presa de sus propios remordimientos, atada a las horribles consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Crees que esas pesadillas que la asaltan en la noche, son señal de su buena vida y de lo bien que la pasas cuando eres un mortífago? Theodore mírame cuando te hablo – la voz de Andros sonó con excesiva dureza, pero era necesario que tratara a su hijo de esa forma si quería que abriera los ojos y comprendiera que en esta vida no todo es blanco y negro. La vida está llena de matices y era hora que empezara a comprender eso -. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no voy a obligarte a nada, ni siquiera a estar en la misma habitación que Hermione. Pero toma en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no todo es negro o blanco, siempre hay matices. Lo mismo va para ti Pansy, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que llevas bastante tiempo escuchando tras la puerta. Supongo que has venido a hablar con Theodore, así que pasa. Yo por mi parte he terminado. - la muchacha salto avergonzada en el lugar que ocupaba en el quicio de la puerta y con los ojos llorosos por lo que acababa de escuchar, entro a la estancia haciéndose a un lado para que saliera el padre de su amigo.

¡Pero yo tengo preguntas! – Exclamo el muchacho saliendo de su letargo antes de que su padre llegara a la puerta.

Preguntas que te dije que no contestare. Lo que acaban de escuchar es todo cuanto tengo por decirles sobre el particular –

Andros estaba a punto de añadir algo al largo monologo que había estado dirigiéndole a su hijo cuando el patronus de Hermione hizo acto de presencia. La preciosa nutria de Hermione floto en el aire dando vueltas por el estudio como buscando a alguien y se detuvo frente a Andros que estaba a medio camino entre su escritorio y la puerta.

Theo y Pansy ahogaron cada uno un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Ambos sabían que salvo Snape, los padres de la pelinegra y en propio Andros, ningún otro mortífago podía conjurar un Patronus.

Sin embargo, era de esperarse que Mia pudiera hacerlo, ella había sido parte del famoso ED y de la Orden del Fénix, claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que un Patronus pudiera hablar, cosa que no parecía sorprender a Andros en lo más mínimo.

"_**Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, nos vemos en el andén antes de las once, por favor lleva mis cosas. Gracias"**_

Eso fue todo lo que el patronus dijo antes de evaporarse en el aire, dejando tras de sí a unos perplejos Pansy y Theodore. Andros suspiro aliviado, la voz de Mia se oía sana y cuerda. Ojala no cometiera ninguna locura durante las pocas horas que faltaban para que ella llegara al andén.

Ahora si nos les importa, necesito descansar - dijo antes de salir del lugar –. Ya sé que Mia está bien y que la veré pronto. No tengo nada más por lo que preocuparme –

_**Play 2 -**___

La intención de Pansy era clara cuando decidió hacer una visita a la mansión Nott, buscaba un poco de consuelo, buscaba desesperadamente encontrar una manera de no sentir tanto repudio por su amiga.

Estaba muy afectada por los últimos eventos, enterarse de los crimines cometidos por Mía la tenían al borde de un ataque nervioso pues no lograba asimilar que alguien como Mia hubiera sido capaz de cometer tantas atrocidades juntas en tan poco tiempo por muy desesperada que estuviera.

Sabiendo que el único y mejor consuelo que obtendría vendría de aquel que se sentía igual de decepcionado y herido que ella, decidió esa tarde hacer una visita inesperada a Theo.

No contaba que terminaría con la oreja pegada a la puerta del estudio tratando de escuchar la conversación que sostenía Andros con su hijo, ni que de esa manera se enteraría de más detalles que la harían plantearse; por primera vez en cuarenta y ocho horas, si tenía o no el derecho de juzgar a su amiga tan duramente como lo había hecho, diciéndole todas esas cosas tan hirientes que le había dicho en el cementerio donde los padres de Hermione estaban enterrados. Por supuesto que tampoco había contemplado con que Andros la hubiera descubierto desde su llegada y que con todo eso siguiera con su amarga confesión.

Mientras escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Andros, se vio en la necesidad de morderse la lengua para no llorar, la manera en que el Sr. Nott hablaba la reconvino en muchos aspectos de un solo golpe.

Ya no podía ver a Hermione de la misma manera, era cierto, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de pensar que ella era mejor persona que su castaña amiga por no haber cometido todas esas terribles cosas que hiciera su amiga, más aun sabiendo que de haberse encontrado en el mismo atolladero que ella, hubiera actuado exactamente igual que Mia, la diferencia radicaba en que si a ella le hubieran pedido que matara de la forma más lenta y dolorosa conocida por el hombre, ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo un solo instante con tal de salvar a aquellos a los que amaba.

Si pensó que obtendría un poco de calma visitando a su amigo, se había equivocado de manera rotunda. Ni siquiera fue capaz de quedarse o de cruzar un par de palabras con el abatido Theodore, cuando Andros termino de hablar y la descubrió segundos antes de que el patronus de Mia apareciera, ella salió corriendo del lugar con el corazón desbocado y oprimido por tanta información recibida.

Se apareció a la entrada de su mansión aun convulsionada por el llanto que ya no era capaz de contener a causa de la aflicción que le causaba el haber sido tan tajante y despectiva con su amiga, y el dolor que las confesiones que esta había hecho le causaban.

Ni bien sus ojos le permitieron apreciar que no estaba a punto de estamparse con la pared, entro a su casa y corrió escaleras arriba buscando refugiarse en su habitación.

Pansy ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto con angustia su madre en cuanto vio a su joven hija pasar frente a ella como una exhalación, completamente ahogada en un potente llanto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo pudo verla subir a la carrera con el rostro pálido y húmedo por las lágrimas que derramaba tan descontroladamente.

La morena se tiro a la cama, abrazando la primera almohada que su mano derecha alcanzo, sin poder dejar de llorar, unos segundos después entro su madre, seguida de un desencajado Francis.

Ambos con rostros que lucían terriblemente preocupados por la escena que Isadora había presenciado segundos antes de correr al estudio de su marido para decirle que Pansy acababa de llegar llorando a mares.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de la muchacha y sin esperar a que ella se calmara procedieron a preguntarle por qué lloraba tan desesperadamente.

Cuéntanos, cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto Isadora suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija intentando calmarla sin conseguir algo más que incrementar los sollozos de su hija.

Pansy no era capaz de hilvanar una sola frase, todo lo que sabía era que las palabras de Andros habían abierto una puerta a la comprensión de ciertas verdades que ella se había negado a ver y aceptar con infantil obstinación. Y justamente por esa obstinación infantil y por esas ganas de no querer creer ciertas cosas había sido excesivamente hiriente con Mia.

Vamos Pansy, por favor no nos tengas así ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – interrogo iracundo su padre al pensar que pudieran haberle hecho daño a su adorada y caprichosa hija.

No me han hecho nada – dijo ella entre acongojados sollozos, sus hombros se agitaban en pequeñas convulsiones -. Soy yo quien ha lastimado a alguien que no tiene la culpa de casi nada… -

¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber Isadora algo asustada por el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación.

Andros nos contó cosas… sobre Hermione… y comprendí… que fui demasiado… dura con ella… simplemente… yo… no sé qué… hubiera hecho yo… en su lugar, mamá – Isadora acaricio su mejilla tratando de limpiar los rastros de aquellas lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos como dos incontenibles cascadas -. Pero sin duda… hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario por ustedes, por salvarlos, incluso lo mismo que hizo ella y aun así me atreví a juzgarla… a decirle cosas horribles -

Lo importante es que ya pensaste mejor las cosas, Mía no te lo tomara en cuenta – dijo Francis sonriendo al comprender que su hija había visto la luz y sabía que no debería haber sido tan cruel con Mia aunque la muchacha se lo mereciera, porque era lo último que necesitaba viniendo de ellos.

Mia necesitaba sentir que ellos la apoyaban y no la juzgaban con demasiada dureza porque todos sabían que sus acciones aunque viles e incorrectas habían sido solo la única forma que ella había encontrado para no perder a sus padres tan pronto como lo hizo.

Ninguno de ellos podía ni quería justificar a la joya más preciada de Dumbledore, pero todos eran conscientes que las acciones de Mia se habían desencadenado justamente por la desidia y el desinterés que Dumbledore, su orden, el chico Potter y el chico Weasley habían demostrado a la hora de ayudarla a proteger a sus padres durante la guerra.

Todos ellos sabían que si Dumbledore y todos los que rodeaban al aclamado y venerado director de Hogwarts, hubieran hecho algo más (o simplemente lo que habían acordado hacer por los miembros más importante e influyentes de la Orden del Fénix) por ella, Mia no hubiera tomado aquel camino equivocado que la llevo a la perdición de su alma y de todo lo que amaba.

Pero es que tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en esos niños – exclamo la morena angustiando a sus padres a niveles francamente alarmantes.

Lo sé, nena, lo sé – murmuro su padre mientras acariciaba el níveo rostro de Pansy aun surcado por las lágrimas -. Pero aunque Theo y tú no quieran aceptarlo, lo que hizo Mia, fue un acto de extrema caridad –

Si tu hubieras visto lo que Mia vio también, hubieras preferido que fuera por tu varita y no por la de Antonin Dolohov por la que esos niños murieran – reflexiono Isadora tratando de ser razonable y no sonar demasiado dura con su propia hija -. No se puede ver morir a alguien en medio de una agonía lenta y dolorosa, que además es sumamente humillante, y desear para dos niños tan pequeños que no tenían la culpa de nada más que de no ser sangre pura… que dejarlos morir como murieron sus padres, eso sí es inhumano, hija -

Pansy, a tu madre y a mí no nos enorgullece lo que hicimos en el pasado, nosotros al igual que Hermione y Andros tomamos vidas, porque en momentos como esos no podíamos darnos el lujo de titubear, teníamos que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenernos y mantenerte con vida. Hicimos lo impensable para evitar que tú tuvieras que hacer lo que Mia se vio forzada a hacer – dijo Francis con cariño, sin levantar la voz, sin dejar de mirar a Pansy a los ojos.

Lo sé, papá, sé que ustedes igual que Mia y Andros también ha hecho cosas horribles y que todo aquello que Andros, mamá y tú hicieron en el pasado fue para mantenernos a Theo y a mi fuera de la guerra – decía la muchacha tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para mantener el control sobre si misma -. Pero también deben comprender que es muy difícil no juzgar esas acciones –

Isadora observaba a la nada, casi como si su pequeña Pansy acabara de abofetearla, su pequeña, astuta y precoz Pansy se había convertido ya en casi toda una mujer capaz de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, capaz de juzgarla a ella y a Francis por sus acciones pasadas.

Y tú también debes comprender que no se debe juzgar a las personas sin antes haberte puesto en sus zapatos primero – dijo Isadora dejando a Pansy pasmada y sin respuesta ante sus palabras -. Mi padre decía que uno no tiene ningún derecho a juzgar a nadie si no se ha planteado antes que hubiera hecho uno mismo de estar en los zapatos de la persona a la que buscamos juzgar. Dime, Pansy ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en esa situación? –

Isadora, por favor… - murmuro Francis tratando de que el ambiente no se tornara aún más pesado.

No, Francis, si Pansy va a juzgar a Mia, primero debe considerar esa pregunta y su respuesta -

Isadora observo a Pansy atentamente y volvió a repetir su pregunta. Le daba miedo escuchar que sería lo que Pansy respondería, pero quizá Andros tuviera razón y era hora de dejar de tratar a Pansy y a Theodore como si fueran dos niños, quizá debían empezar a tratarlos como dos adultos.

Y bien… -

Lo mismo que Mia – Francis se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Pansy tan segura -. Es decir, si la escena que Mia narro se parece en algo a lo que yo imagine en ese instante, habría hecho lo mismo que ella, no hubiera sido capaz de dejar que Dolohov matara a esos niños después de haberse divertido con ellos como si fueran dos pedazos de carne que no valen nada –

Ahí tienes tu respuesta, y la has dado tu misma. No se puede juzgar a otra persona sin antes conocer los motivos que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión – dijo Isadora con dulzura -. Ahora deja de llorar… -

Mia, no va a perdonarme nunca por todo lo que le dije – Dijo con angustia.

Claro que lo hará – dijo Francis con una sonrisa sincera -. Mia, tiene un carácter difícil, la vida la ha golpeado muy duramente y le ha quitado todo lo que amaba, pero a pesar de la persona en la que se ha convertido, no tiene un mal corazón y no te tomara nada de esto en cuenta –

La vida tiene muchos matices y quienes hemos transitado los caminos del lado oscuro solemos ser mucho más tolerantes que aquellos que como Dumbledore son abanderados de la bondad, la justicia y la lealtad, – dijo Isadora sabedora de que quizá estaba siendo excesivamente dura con Pansy – o que como ustedes dos no han tenido que ser testigos de todo lo que Andros, Mia, tu padre y yo hemos visto. Pansy, ustedes suelen ser más duros y cuadriculados a la hora de efectuar un juicio porque no saben lo que nosotros sabemos, porque no han visto lo que nosotros sí, no han vivido lo que nosotros hemos vivido o si lo han vivido no ha sido de la forma en que nosotros lo hemos hecho, jamás desde tan cerca ni desde nuestra perspectiva. Dime, Pansy, ¿Cómo medirías un año de tu vida? –

Aquella pregunta ciertamente dejaba a Pansy sin saber que pensar o que decir. Era una de esas preguntas retoricas, que sin embargo, tienen la capacidad de hacerte pensar en serio y de forma muy profunda. ¿Cómo medir un año de nuestras vidas?

En función a los trecientos sesenta y cinco días que tiene un año, mamá – dijo Pansy no muy segura de sí misma, quizá no era eso a lo que su madre se refería.

Es una buena forma de medir un año de tu vida. Sin embargo, quienes hemos caminado por el infierno a veces medimos un año de nuestras vidas en función a las cosas que aprendimos; buenas o malas, en las veces en las que derramamos una lagrima – dijo Francis mientras observaba a su princesa con seriedad -, en las personas a las que matamos o vimos morir, en la forma en que esas personas murieron, en todos esos momentos por los que hemos pasado durante un año en el infierno, pasamos muchas horas pensando en que haríamos si ese día, fuera nuestro último día en este mundo –

Nosotros medimos un año de nuestras vidas en función a las decisiones que hemos tomado, igual que Mia. Porque comprendemos que cuando nuestra hora de partir de este mundo llegue, pagaremos por todo lo que hemos hecho – decía Isadora con brutal honestidad y sin atisbo de duda – y porque sentimos que debemos vivir cada momento de nuestras vidas como si fuera el último instante que pasaremos en este mundo. Theo y tú deben darle una oportunidad a Mia, cariño. No es fácil ser un mortífago, nena, ese no es un lecho de flores como todos creen… es más, se parece más bien a un camino de espinas que lo único que hace es herirte profundamente según avanza el tiempo, quitándote la confianza en los demás, tu capacidad de sentir, tu humanidad y tu fe en algún ser superior. A veces hasta te transforma en alguien como los Lestrange o Lucius Malfoy –

Atravesaba la estación de King's Cross atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Los caballeros la miraban pasar entre ellos con el mismo deseo de siempre sin importar que no fuera más que una cría con cuerpo de mujer, las mujeres con la misma envidia mal disimulada desde que había dejado de ser la insípida comelibros que vestía ropas tres veces más grande que ella y los niños con manifiesta curiosidad pues ella parecía sufrir mucho según sus inocentes percepciones.

Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo llamando aún más la atención de las personas; que se desplazaban por la estación, sobre ella. Todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía, ella, una niña de buena familia caminando por una estación de tren como cualquier mortal? Todos los ahí presentes sabían que esa muchacha tan inmaculadamente vestida era la única hija de dos de los ingleses más poderosos de toda Europa y eso los llevaba a preguntarse si ¿No se suponía que los hijos de los más encumbrados londinenses disponían de un auto y un chofer para llevarlos a dónde quisieran? Ella, claramente era hija de dos ingleses muy poderosos, su caminar; arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, lo demostraban, al igual que su ropa de diseñador, sus altísimos zapatos de tacón Manolo Blanick y la mochila negra de Marc Jacobs que colgaba de su hombro derecho, todo su atuendo fácilmente costaba lo que muchos de los que transitaban a esa hora por la estación ganaban en un mes.

Hermione Granger vestía íntegramente de negro; como ya era su costumbre. Sus botas negras llegaban un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, escondiendo la parte baja de unos vaqueros negros que se plegaban a la piel de sus piernas como una segunda piel, la camiseta negra de mangas largas quedaba oculta bajo un abrigo de invierno y una bufanda gris oscuro que estaba alrededor de su cuello. La mochila de diseñador que colgaba de su hombro guardaba el cofre que había encontrado en la casa de playa y junto con el más de un secreto.

La extrema palidez de su rostro le daba a su aspecto una apariencia mucho más extraterrenal de lo usual y conseguía que a pesar de llamar la atención nadie se acercara a esa inexpresiva beldad que avanzaba por la estación como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Había tomado una decisión con respecto a Theodore y a Pansy. Lo sucedido en el cementerio había sido algo que ellos no deberían haber presenciado y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ellos iban a saber que ella había hecho aquello que había confesado, hubiera preferido que no sucediera de esa manera. Sin embargo, había sucedido, Theodore y Pansy se habían enterado de la clase de monstruo que en realidad era y de las atrocidades que había cometido y habían reaccionado justamente como ella había anticipado, mostrando no solo su reprobación sino también su repudio y asco hacia ella y sus acciones sumiéndola en una profunda desolación que había amenazado su cordura durante las primeras doce horas de su semana de autoexilio, ahora sin embargo, tenía muy claro cuál era su decisión, y como debería actuar de ahora en adelante.

En la mano izquierda sostenía un vaso de su café favorito comprado en Starbucks y en la derecha un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca de su casa en Chelsea antes de salir a la cochera y coger las llaves del Aston Martin One77 negro que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió dieciocho años y que ahora descansaban en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

La pasada noche, había sido una tortura pasar la noche en aquella enorme, fría y vacía casona ubicada en uno de los puntos más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad. Solo el fuego de la chimenea y una de las botellas de whisky Macallan de 1926 de su padre habían logrado que no terminara volviéndose loca mientras veía los viejos videos de sus muchas vacaciones, cumpleaños o festividades familiares y recordaba tiempos más felices.

Atravesó el andén 9 ¾; sin que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de ello, y al hacerlo el mismo insoportable bullicio de siempre golpeo sus oídos haciendo que frunciera los labios en una mueca de clara contrariedad, apenas era capaz de contener un bufido de irritación mientras se abría camino entre la multitud de padres, alumnos y familiares que se despedían hasta las vacaciones de pascua.

Pasó frente a Potter y los Weasley sin apenas dedicarles algo más que una mirada de profundo rencor. Malfoy y Zabinni se le quedaron mirando como un par de idiotas cuando ella paso a su lado haciéndola sonreír con petulancia, a casi un vagón de distancia su familia observaba ansiosa en todas direcciones, claramente la estaban buscando.

Buenos días. Lamento el retraso – dijo con frialdad mientras besaba la mejilla de Andros y este la examinaba críticamente -, el tráfico de la ciudad es horrible –

¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que el padre de Theodore le pregunto mientras la sostenía de los hombros y la observaba con ansiedad.

Perfectamente, Andros, gracias por preguntar – no había emoción alguna en su voz ni una mínima chispa de vida iluminando sus ojos o una expresión legible en su rostro, y eso ponía nerviosos a todos.

Andros, Francis, Isadora, Pansy y Theodore se preguntaban el porqué de tanta frialdad y ceremonia a la hora de hablar con ellos como si apenas los conociera, si hace solo unos días todas las serpientes de quinto, sexto y séptimo, habían podido ser testigos del cariño, la confianza, la camaradería y comodidad de todos ellos con Granger y de Granger hacia ellos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en tan poco tiempo?

El estridente llamado del tren anunciaba que este estaba a punto de partir y que los alumnos debían estar ya en sus respectivos compartimentos. Ese fue el momento en el que Hermione se alejó un paso escaso de los Parkinson y de Theodore y Andros, en un afán de darles privacidad para poder despedirse simulando observar a su alrededor. Prefería no ver como Theodore y Pansy se despedían de sus respectivos padres mientras ella no tenía nadie que la despidiera y le pidiera que no hiciera ninguna locura, porque eso solo conseguía hacerla sentir más miserable.

A unos cuantos metros, justo donde Zabinni y Malfoy estaban parados, el moreno amigo de Malfoy se despedía de su madre mientras Malfoy observaba la pintura del tren escarlata, parecía encontrarla muy interesante pues esbozaba una mueca de fascinación que se vio interrumpida al sentirse observado.

El platinado levanto la mirada y gris y miel chocaron. Mia ladeo la cabeza con aire inocente sin revelar ninguna emoción en su rostro mientras Malfoy la miraba con el mismo asco y desprecio de siempre, haciéndola sonreír burlonamente, mientras le mandaba un beso al aire, descolocando al muchacho haciéndolo apartar la mirada, casi podía escucharlo bufar y blasfemar contra ella por lo bajo mientras la madre de Zabinni seguía ocupada en acomodar la corbata del muchacho. Ella soltó una risotada baja impregnada de maldad.

Pequeña, tu baúl ya está en el tren – dijo Andros mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro libre de la castaña, que solo asintió para darle a entender que lo había escuchado –, en el compartimento de Pansy y Theodore -

Gracias – dijo ella mientras volteaba y clavaba los ojos en el padre de Theodore antes de dedicarle un amago de sonrisa -. Mi auto está estacionado afuera… es el Aston Martin One 77… es el negro de pintura iridiscente, lo dejas en mi casa, por favor. Os veré en Pascua, gracias por todo, adiós… - subió al tren mientras su familia adoptiva la observaba totalmente muda de la impresión.

Nadie esperaba semejante comportamiento tras tantos días de mudo autoexilio, esperaban por lo menos una pequeña explicación o resumen de lo que había estado haciendo y de donde había estado, no que ella actuara como si apenas conociera a todos los presentes.

No era que los padres de Pansy esperaran que ella se mostrara efusivamente cariñosa, pues desde que había terminado la guerra, las demostraciones de afecto público de Hermione eran muy contadas, sin embargo, nadie espero que la muchacha actuara de forma tan fría, distante y formal con todos ellos.

Theodore y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada alarmada antes de subir al tren casi a la carrera, y en cuanto lo hubieron hecho no lograron atisbar ni siquiera el cabello de Mia a los lejos. Ella simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, como si el tren se la hubiera tragado.

¿La buscamos? – pregunto Pansy llena de ansiedad.

Sí, claro… tú de este lado – indico Theodore mientras le enseñaba la parte delantera del tren – yo de este lado – claramente prefería ser él quien deambulara por la parte posterior del tren, no quería que Pansy se distrajera con cualquier cosa y olvidara que debían encontrar a Hermione para poder hablar con ella, ambos habían coincidido en que le debían una enorme disculpa a la castaña.

¿Qué haremos si la encontramos? – trato de averiguar Pansy mientras observaba como Potter y Weasley entraban tras el idiota de Longbottom y la lunática de Lovegood en un compartimento.

Llevarla a nuestro compartimento – murmuro Theodore observando a Malfoy y Zabinni hacer lo mismo que la patrulla joroba en otro compartimento – y usar el Libro de las Sombras para avisar al otro -

Vale… - dijo Pansy mientras rebuscaba en su mochila el mencionado libro – aquí tengo el libro –

Parecía tonto pero lo primero que Theodore hizo fue buscar a la _Princesa de Gryffindor _en el compartimento que tenían para ellos solos. Enorme fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que Mia no solo no estaba en el compartimento sino que tampoco estaban sus cosas. Ella debía estar cerca, su baúl no era; justamente, lo que uno podría llamar ligero y ella no podía arrastrarlo por todo el maldito expreso de Hogwarts por esa razón sin llamar la atención.

Pasaba de las dos de la tarde cuando ambos prefectos de Slytherin debieron darse por vencidos. Mia no aparecía por ninguna parte, y ellos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, la habían buscado por todas partes, en cada maldito vagón y en cada maldito compartimento sin dar con ella, Pansy había entrado en los lavabos de mujeres a insistencia de Theo y había revisado cubículo por cubículo sin encontrar un solo pelo de su amiga, la habían buscado en el compartimento de los prefectos y en el de los premios anuales con el mismo resultado. Hasta habían preguntado por ella al maquinista, a la mujer del carrito de dulces y en el vagón comedor pero nada, no había rastro de la joven.

Me jode tener que decir esto, Theo, pero creo que deberemos tragarnos el orgullo y tendremos que preguntarle a Malfoy – dijo Pansy mientras examinaba sus uñas apoyada contra el marco de un compartimento.

¿Qué mierda van a preguntarme ustedes dos par de traidores? – escupió Malfoy con mofa mientras le daba un suculento mordisco a un emparedado de pavo. Pansy brinco en su sitio a causa del sobresalto que el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ le había provocado haciéndolo reír por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada envenenada de la muchacha. Frente a ella, el idiota de Nott fruncía los labios mientras se debatía consigo mismo – y bien ¿Qué me van a preguntar? –

¿Has visto a Hermione, Malfoy? – parecía que hacerle esa pregunta, tan simple en apariencia, iba a matar al amante de la empollona por lo que el rubio se lo pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

Uhmmm… déjame pensar, Nott – la paciencia de Nott empezaba a desaparecer cuando Draco considero oportuno responder - ¡Hey, Zabinni! Por casualidad ¿Hemos visto a la rata de biblioteca? –

Si te refieres a Granger, yo la vi arrastrando su baúl pasillo arriba en cuanto partió el tren – dijo Blaise mientras observaba a Draco, Theodore y Pansy con total indiferencia -. Parecía que algo apestaba a diablos a su alrededor, tenía la misma mueca que las Greengrass tienen cuando Weasley pasa cerca, si me entendéis ¿Cierto? Como si oliera a mierda -

Parece ser que has perdido a tu amante, Nott – se mofo Malfoy antes de pasar a su lado empujándolo mientras Zabinni rodaba los ojos aburrido por el infantil comportamiento de Draco que no pararía de mortificarlo a él toda la tarde por causa de la misteriosa desaparición de Granger – espero la encuentras, no vaya a ser que este revolcándose con otro en algún compartimento vacío que ella haya hechizado para hacer parecer que está lleno. Buena suerte con la búsqueda –

Una hora después, habían abierto todos y cada uno de los compartimentos de cada vagón sin haber dado con Hermione. Hasta que la lunática de Lovegood dijo que había visto a Hermione leyendo en el vagón destinado al traslado de los profesores nuevos.

Parecía muy triste… - soltó Luna con su acostumbrada y punzante sinceridad dejando a todos los que estaban en ese vagón pasmados – es decir, más que de costumbre. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le causa tanto dolor? –

Theodore y Pansy corrieron tren abajo sin responder o; siquiera, dar las gracias, pues no se les había ocurrido buscar en ese último vagón, usualmente ese vagón estaba cerrado y prohibido a los estudiantes. Pero claro, para Mia no había nada vetado, ni prohibido ni que pudiera mantenerse cerrado por mucho tiempo.

Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te has escondido aquí todo este tiempo? – pregunto Theo tratando de no levantar la voz. Estaba mortificado, sí, pero no quería pelear con Hermione, no otra vez, menos aún, no como ese día en el cementerio.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y no abrió la boca para decir nada, ni levanto la mirada para algo más que echarles un curioso vistazo que duro tres escasos segundos, luego regreso su atención al libro que tenía en las manos. Aparentemente, era un libro apasionante.

En la mesa de al lado, un cenicero y el mismo encendedor de fina y elegante manufactura que había hallado en Grimmauld Place; hace ya tantos meses atrás, delataban que había pasado el día fumando unos cuantos cigarrillos, una envoltura de sándwich y una botella de zumo de calabaza delataban que quizá el imbécil de Malfoy y ella si se habían visto a la hora del almuerzo.

Hermione, te hice una pregunta ¿Por qué te has escondido aquí? – repitió Theo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tratando de dominar el temperamento de la familia, no podía, ni quería, ni debía estallar en estúpidas reclamaciones si pretendía disculparse con Hermione y lo sabía -. Pansy y yo hemos pasado el día entero buscándote –

Primero, no me estoy escondiendo, - soltó Hermione sin dejar de leer, realmente era una historia apasionante la de su libro y ella se sentía completamente identificada con la misma – segundo, no tenían por qué buscarme… -

¿Cómo que no teníamos por qué? – escupió Pansy a quien la airada mirada de Theodore previno de armar berrinche – Se supone que íbamos a viajar juntos los tres… -

No sé por qué lo dices, Parkinson… - dijo Mia con la misma frialdad, ceremonia y formalidad de cuando se vieron en el andén – según creo, ustedes fueron bastante claros cuando me expresaron su opinión y punto de vista sobre aquello que os conté en Chelsea el otro día – le había impreso la cuota justa de indiferencia y si Theodore y Pansy no la hubieran conocido como lo hacían esa estudiada actuación hubiera sido digna de un Oscar.

Mia, no te pongas así… tienes que comprender que fue un gran shock para nosotros enterarnos de todo eso, así y sin anestesia – dijo Theodore tratando de empezar a disculparse a lo que Mia le respondió con un suspiro cansino.

Lo comprendo, Nott y justamente porque lo hago es que os pido que me dejen sola… - había tal frialdad e indiferencia; real, en sus palabras que Theodore y Pansy no pudieron hacer más que retroceder asustados por lo que oían – me gusta leer en paz y ustedes lo saben –

Pero… - objeto Pansy titubeando aun sin caer en la cuenta del porqué de aquel comportamiento.

Adiós… - fue lo último que Hermione dijo antes de señalar la puerta – por favor, baja la persiana, busco algo de privacidad, paz y silencio.

Theodore y Pansy retrocedieron tras varios minutos de observar atentamente a Hermione, que dejo de observarlos a ellos.

Mia, Pansy y yo queremos hablar contigo… necesitamos –

Adiós, Nott –

Pero, Hermione… -

Nott, no me hagas levantar mi varita para sacarte a ti y a Parkinson de aquí… -

Hermione, no seas así… - rogo Pansy sin acercarse, manteniendo la distancia justa.

¿Qué parte de paz, silencio y privacidad no comprenden? – pregunto la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos relampagueaban sin vida y su voz sonaba carente de emoción – quiero estar sola, adiós -

Quizá el daño causado por sus palabras era irreparable, pues Hermione no parecía remotamente dispuesta a hablar con ninguno de ellos. El maldito libro con el que la habían visto en el andén parecía ser mucho más interesante que escucharlos a ellos que necesitaban pedirle perdón de rodillas de ser necesario.

Andros, Isadora y Francis les habían hecho comprender que la vida tiene mil matices, mil tonos de gris, mil colores diferentes en una sola paleta y que de acuerdo a esos matices, tonos y colores, existen mil cristales y mil ángulos diferentes desde los cuales todo podía, debía y necesitaba ser observado y analizado antes de abrir la boca para decir algo que pudiera lastimar a una tercera persona de forma irremediable, antes de hacer algo que sería lamentado el resto de la vida.

Aunque quizá esas charlas se habían producido demasiado tarde. Quizá ellos debieron haber pensado antes de haber hecho y dicho todo aquello que hicieron y dijeron en el cementerio frente a la tumba de los padres de Mia, la herida era demasiado grande y profunda.

Mia no parecía dispuesta a perdonar. Su fe y confianza en la humanidad se había perdido definitivamente, al parecer.

El daño está hecho y no había perdón que al ser pedido y otorgado, pudiera borrar todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el daño infligido.

_**Play 3 -**___

Supo que algo estaba muy, pero que muy mal con el trió catástrofe desde que observo cuidadosamente; a Nott y a Parkinson, a lo lejos en el andén, esa misma mañana. Si se ponía la atención suficiente, era más que evidente en sus rostros incómodos, en la tensión de sus cuerpos rígidos y en la manera casi desesperada en que miraban a todos lados, buscando a alguien, que algo no andaba bien. Además, y como para ponerle la cereza al pastel Hermione no andaba pavoneándose por el andén pisoteando al resto como si ella fuera la reina y ellos simples súbditos le debieran obediencia ciega.

Cuando los Nott y los Parkinson, la vieron llegar incluso los vio suspirar con alivio, relajar el cuerpo y perder de golpe toda la tensión que segundos antes simplemente se les notaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero no fue algo que les durara demasiado. Cuando la _Princesa de Gryffindor_ se acercó a ellos, recibieron a una fría e indescifrable Hermione que era toda indiferencia y formalidad comparada con esa que solo tenía muestras de afecto hacia ellos y que se había mostrado amable y cariñosa apenas unos días atrás a su llegada a la ciudad. Ahora hasta parecía un poco cortante.

Sin embargo, solo cuando dio una discreta mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no era el único sorprendido por la aparente frialdad con la que Granger trataba a sus nuevos amigos, pero si era el único que pensaba que eso podía ser una buena señal, al menos para sus propósitos.

Siguió observando y si alguna duda le quedaba de los problemas que habían surgido en ese trio peculiar, los confirmo cuando Nott y Parkinson se pasaron buena parte del viaje buscando a Granger, incluso preguntando a quien se les pusiera enfrente sobre su paradero, sorprendiendo con ello a propios y extraños. Se suponía que los nuevos reyes del castillo eran inseparables.

Por eso los siguió a buena distancia, seguro de que tarde o temprano la encontrarían. Y así fue. Después de que irrumpieran de forma muy maleducada en el compartimento que Ronald, Neville, la insoportable de Lavender, las chismosas Patil y la pobre Luna.

No pudo acercarse lo necesario para saber de qué hablaron, pero la conversación que sostuvieron fue más bien breve y seguramente nada agradable por la manera en que salieron Theodore y Pansy de aquel vagón, causando que los coléricos alaridos de Ronald se dejaran escuchar por todo el tren. De lo que si estaba completamente seguro era que debía ser hábil y cambiar de táctica para acercarse a Hermione sin que esta le lanzara una maldición imperdonable o sus amigos lo redujeran a polvo en el acto. Con lo que no conto fue con ver a Nott y a Parkinson salir del compartimento de Hermione, si ella y con el rabo entre las patas cinco minutos después de haber entrado.

Abrió la puerta y entro sin preocuparse en que las sagradas normas de etiqueta social con las que Hermione tanto le había machacado durante años exigían que él tocara la puerta y esperara que ella; como ocupante del vagón, le concediera el respectivo permiso para poder pasar y charlar con ella. En cambio, simplemente entro, camino y se sentó frente a ella, sin mirarla, ignorándola por completo como si ella fuera un bonito florero o un adorno más del lugar y se puso a ver el paisaje por la ventana.

No sé qué haces aquí, Potter, pero te recomiendo que te largues, antes de que se agote mi cuota diaria de paciencia – la voz de Hermione sonó tranquila, pero no menos amenazante que la de una peligrosa serpiente de cascabel.

Te recuerdo que no puedes correrme, después de todo este no ni tu tren ni tu vagón – dijo un irónico Potter, aun sin mirarla.

No deberías estar aquí – escupió Hermione tragándose sus ganas de bufar de rabia al ver como desde hacía unos segundos parecía que el universo confabulaba en su contra para arrebatarle la poca paz que había conseguido escamotear para sí misma en tan bullicioso medio de transporte que era el expreso de Hogwarts, en ese momento demasiado lleno de la chusma que estudiaba en el repelente castillo de Hogwarts.

Tienes razón – le concedió el muchacho estirándose cuan largo era frente a la muchacha que tenía frente a él –. Pero tú tampoco deberías de estar aquí, si a esas vamos. Así que tengo el mismo derecho que tú, en este momento, de estar donde me plazca y si no te agrada mi compañía puedes irte – pico él sabedor que de la joven no haría lo que le pedía por el placer que; de un tiempo a esta parte, le proporcionaba el contradecir a todo el mundo.

Hermione sonrió de manera desconcertante, lejos de molestarse le divertía la audacia de Potter, además no tenía ánimos ni ganas de pelear ni con él, ni con nadie. En ese momento, solo quería silencio, paz y tranquilidad para leer con calma y terminar de delinear su plan para su venganza con Lovegood.

Entonces, haz lo que te plazca – concluyo regresando su vista a algún punto en el exterior, después de haber dado por perdida su oportunidad de leer en paz -. Pero hazlo en silencio para no molestarme, Potter… mira que te lo pido de buena manera -

El silencio se hizo presente por largos minutos, pero al menos no era el silencio pesado que se había formado entre ambos en ocasiones anteriores y eso ya era suficiente, al menos para Harry. Que se limitaba a ver como su ex mejor amiga leía de nuevo, completamente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, pareciendo, así, una lejana y muy convincente proyección del pasado, cuando solía hacer lo mismo mientras él, Ron y ella viajaban juntos en el tren, en un vagón, que se llenaba de sus amigos a la más mínima oportunidad.

El tren ya estaba por arribar a su destino, cuando el pelinegro de la cicatriz por fin, volvió a hablar, sacándola de su ensoñación literaria.

Por cierto, gracias por el regalo – Movió la solapa de su abrigo para mostrar que llevaba el prendedor sujeto a su camisa.

Mía fijo sus ojos miel en los de quien había sido por tantos años su mejor amigo y no pudo menos que mostrarse gélidamente educada, inexpresiva, pero educada.

No fue nada, Potter. Además como ya te dije que eso no significa que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser lo de antes. Solo fue un arranque de melancolía -

Me queda claro – admitió el alumno favorito de Dumbledore –. Nada volverá a ser como era antes, nunca más. – suspiro con cansancio, era como si le pesara demasiado la realidad en sus palabras, pero sabía que mientras más rápido empezara a asumirlo, más rápido podría encontrar una forma de llevar sus propios planes a cabo para averiguar por qué Hermione había cambiado tanto –. Supongo que no podemos regresar a ser lo que fuimos, porque simplemente… ya no somos los mismos, Hermione, pero sigo creyendo que a pesar de todo podemos seguir siendo amigos aun con las diferencias que ahora nos separan. Sean cuales sean, esas diferencias que nos separan -

No te engañes, querido, no tengo intenciones de expandir mi círculo de amigos – dijo Hermione aun sin mostrar una sola expresión en su rostro o sus ojos.

¿En verdad tienes amigos, Hermione? – la chica lo observo cruzando las piernas, acomodándose en su lugar – Porque, en este preciso instante, yo te veo sola, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos. Así que dime ¿Dónde están esos amigos tuyos de los que tanto presumes? -

La castaña sabía a qué se refería exactamente pero prefirió ignorar a Potter y no caer en el jueguito que trataba de montar. No se pondría en plan confidente hasta que fuera el momento preciso de hacerlo.

Potter, mis amistades no son tu puto problema -

Tienes razón, Nott o Parkinson no me importan en lo más mínimo – dijo poniéndose de pie; al tiempo en que alisaba su abrigo dejándole saber inconscientemente cuanto habían calado en él las miles de veces en que ella había tratado; infructuosamente, de inculcarles algo de etiqueta social a él y a Ronald a grito pelado, para marcharse –. Pero tú me sigues importando y a pesar de todo, aun cuando digas que nunca podremos volver a ser amigos, yo te sigo queriendo como a la hermana que nunca tuve, Hermione. -

¡Que conmovedor! – exclamo, intentando herirlo para evadir lo que sus palabras habían removido en su interior – Eso es tan tierno, que me derrito… - dijo acomodando su castaña cabellera lacia con la mano derecha mientras hacia un puchero de falsa inocencia.

Harry sonrió, desde el umbral de la puerta, del compartimento. Mientras a sus espaldas, la bella premio anual se ponía su abrigo y su bufanda alrededor del cuello, antes de tomar su libro y poner su mochila de cuero en su hombro izquierdo. El tren acababa de detenerse en la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade y el alumnado iba bajando del tren en medio del mismo infernal escándalo de esa mañana en Londres.

Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que es cierto. Estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites, solo lamento haber tardado tanto – se disculpó con sinceridad –. Nos vemos más tarde, permiso -

Lo que digas Potter – contesto, sin permitirle ver esa sonrisa fría formase en sus labios mientras le daba juguetonas vueltas a la sortija que llevaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda al ver como el muchacho de las gafas redondas salía de su compartimento.

La misma sortija que años atrás había recibido su madre, cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts, como parte de la tradición de la casa a la que pertenecía. Según la cual, al llegar a su sexto año en Hogwarts los estudiantes de esa casa reciben; hasta el día de hoy, una sortija con el escudo de armas de su casa acuñado bajo una sortija de la más fina plata y en la cual iba grabado su apellido en la parte interna de la sortija. El apellido de soltera de su madre, acariciaba la piel de su dedo dándole fuerzas, proporcionándole la sensación de tener a sus padres más cerca de ella que nunca. Convirtiéndose en un objeto muy querido, un amuleto muy valioso para su causa y otra prueba más de cual era en realidad su verdadero linaje, su procedencia, sus raíces y su poder.

Lo observo salir con un hervidero de pensamientos en su loca cabecita, su mente estaba ideando un nuevo plan. Uno que llevaría a cabo hasta el final, con o sin la ayuda de Nott y Parkinson. No podía dejar de hablarles eternamente, pero si necesitaba un poco de tiempo fuera, necesitaban darse un descanso para poder seguir adelante con lo que vendría de ahí en adelante.

Hermione se portaría magnánima, aún estaba completamente convencida de usar los hongos en contra de Luna, pero antes de hacerlo tendría que ganar un poco del terreno perdido, para que nadie pudiera señalarla, llegado el momento. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que aparentando que los lazos fraternos que alguna vez la habían unido a Harry, se habían restablecido al menos de forma muy superficial pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la farsa fuera creíble llegado el momento.

Usaría todos los medios necesarios para salirse con la suya y si necesitaba mostrar empatía por el desgarbado y estúpido Potter, lo haría y si en el proceso podía hacer rabiar a cierto pelirrojo lo haría con mucho más entusiasmo que si antes de la guerra le hubieran asignado algún trabajo particularmente complejo.

Una muralla se había formado entre ellos y así como la mayoría de los alumnos habían visto como Hermione Granger se había distanciado de Harry Potter y de Ronald Weasley, así mismo la vieron alejarse de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, aunque claro no de manera violenta, ni haciendo gala de su altanería y sus puyas verbales, pero si en cuanto a indiferencia se refiere.

Mía era toda evasiva, se mostraba fría y distante con esos amigos que se habían atrevido a juzgarla tan duramente por sus pecados. Se mantenía aislada y siempre a la defensiva, cerrada a cualquier tipo de dialogo y si conversaba con los prefectos de Slytherin era cortésmente distante, educada pero distante.

Eso mismo la había llevado a no tener un equipo de trabajo en clases, por lo que la mayoría de las ocasiones hacia ella sola los trabajos que se pedían, mandando al carajo a los profesores cuando le exigían tener un equipo de trabajo que le aliviara la carga de trabajo que se imponía sola.

No necesito la ayuda de nadie para hacer un trabajo tan simple – solía ser su pedante respuesta -. Podría hacer esto hasta dormida – cosa que era cierta, dado su prodigioso cerebro.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente en la clase de pociones que Snape no fue tan comprensivo ni condescendiente con el tema y la amenazo con reprobarla si no conseguía pareja de trabajo para una de las practicas.

Bufo frustrada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo reprobar, el problema era que le molestaba sobremanera, que aquel murciélago andante se saliera con la suya, al lograr reprobarla solo por gusto, sabiendo que ella sola podía hacerse cargo de la estúpida práctica.

¿Un voluntario para trabajar con la Señorita Granger? –Pregunto burlón, sabiendo que nadie se ofrecería a ser su pareja, ni aunque le ofrecieran todo el oro que Gringotts guardaba en sus bóvedas y arcas.

Theo y Pansy, se habían abstenido de levantarse sabiendo que serían mandados a la mierda después de ser enviados a hacer cosas que por decoro y educación no se podían decir en voz alta, ya bastante se habían humillado buscando su perdón, como para hacerlo ahora públicamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, sí que hubo un voluntario que levanto la mano, para después tomas sus cosas y dirigirse a la mesa donde trabajaba la castaña.

¿Qué demonios cree hace, Potter? – bufo un colérico rey murciélago, con el rostro encendido de pura rabia, al ver al muchacho desfilar frente a él tan campante como si hubieran ganado el campeonato de Quidditch de la escuela esa misma mañana antes del desayuno.

-Voy a hacer equipo con Hermione – dijo con simpleza -, señor – encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Estás loco o que te pasa! – chillo Weasley tan rojo de ira como el murciélago en jefe.

Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado de este equipo Ron, Lavender y tu pueden hacerlo muy bien solos, se requieren dos personas para hacerlo y aquí yo solo estorbo – sin más explicaciones Potter cogio sus cosas y se cambió a la mesa de Granger.

Era completamente verdad lo que Harry había declarado, las cosas con Ron estaban cada vez más tensas, no podía decirle absolutamente nada, porque todo lo tomaba a mal. Parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba vigilándolo y no toleraba que nadie ni siquiera él, cruzara palabra con Brown.

Había intentado por todos los medios tolerarlo, pero cada vez le resultaba más asfixiante estar al lado del pelirrojo, por eso cuando Snape tuvo la brillante idea de hacer la práctica en equipos, le daba la oportunidad de acercarse de nueva cuenta a la castaña con un pretexto legítimo, sin que nadie pudiera objetar nada, máxime, teniendo en cuenta que las cosas entre Granger y sus amigos aún estaban igual de tensas que el día en que volvieron de Londres.

Mía rodo los ojos cuando Harry estuvo parado a su lado, esperando que le hiciera un espacio. Por su parte, Snape parecía incluso divertido de haber encontrado una manera de joder un poco a la _Princesa de Gryffindor_ que con el mismo tedio que si le estuvieran enviando ayudar a un niño de primero se hizo a un lado para permitir que Potter se sentara a su lado.

No sé qué haces aquí, Potter – escupió Granger bien alto para poder ser escuchada por todos aquellos que estaban presentes en el aula de clases.

Pensé que eras la bruja más inteligente de la generación – dijo el pelinegro con cierta mofa en la voz.

Deja los sarcasmos ¿Quieres? – respondió ella mortificada al extremo.

Que nos es obvio que soy tu mejor opción o prefieres darle gusto a Snape de que te repruebe – pregunto Harry consiguiendo que Hermione hiciera una mueca de molestia mal disimulada.

Me da exactamente lo mismo – le dejo saber al muchacho con total sinceridad.

Además no lo hago por ti, lo estoy haciendo por mí. Primero por qué necesito mantener un poco de distancia con Ron, si no terminaremos mal. Y segundo por qué necesito obtener una calificación por encima del supera las expectativas si no quiero terminar suplicando de rodillas que Snape no me repruebe antes de las vacaciones de Pascua -

Al fin te has dado cuenta de su estupidez – pico Granger disimulando una sonrisa de extremo placer al ver como su plan se iba poniendo en marcha poco a poco.

A unos pupitres de distancia Theo y Pansy observaban la situación sin que el muchacho sobre reaccionar por el hecho de que Hermione estaría compartiendo su tiempo e intelecto con el preferido del director, solo porque Snape había amenazado con reprobar a Hermione, y asi tener algo con lo que atormentar a la joven y darle un buen rato a los demás maestros de la escuela. Quienes sin duda estarían felices y muy complacidos de saber que él, aún era el único capaz de hacer que Hermione Granger doblara la rodilla aunque solo fuera de forma mínima.

No te pases Hermione – le advirtió Potter tratando de dominar su temperamento.

No me digas que Weasley es muy brillante y aun no nos habíamos enterado de que poseía un gran intelecto – sonrió con burla y Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa muy a su pesar.

Está bien, lo acepto, no es que últimamente sea la persona más brillante –

Jamás lo ha sido… -

Ya, pero incluso eso no es un problema, siempre ha sido de esa manera y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Hermione –

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema que te aleja de tu queridísimo escudero el rey comadreja? – pregunto ella con curiosidad fingida.

Que ahora está mucho peor, parece que sufre de delirio de persecución -

"_**Sera la culpa"**_, pensó en silencio la castaña, girándose para ver un par de bancas más atrás al colérico pelirrojo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía querer saltarle encima para devorarla viva, con zapatos y todo. Le sonrió con burla cuando sus ojos se conectaron, haciendo que su rostro se encendiera aún más y que a su lado el caldero volara por los aires amenazando con ir a parar directamente sobre los rizos artificiales de la cabeza de su descerebrada novia, Lavender Brown, que solo le chillo que tuviera cuidado mientras se cubría la cabeza asustada.


End file.
